¿Te he dicho que te odio?
by Zara Potter-Black
Summary: ¿Conseguirá James el amor de Lily rodeado de tanta locura? ¿Y de tantas apuestas? Aviso: algunos personajes tienen OoC
1. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes de harry potter no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados.**

**Aviso: algunos personajes tienen OoC**

* * *

Capitulo 1. De vuelta a Hogwarts

- ¡Déjame en paz! Exclamó Lily Evans que estaba echando del compartimento a un James Potter sonriente. Lily era una joven de cabellos pelirrojos y grandes ojos color verde esmeralda, era conocida en el colegio sobre todo por sus enormes broncas con James Potter y la posterior pérdida de puntos de Griffindor debido a que el pobre James siempre acababa en la enfermería tras discutir con ella. Lily (junto con Remus Lupin) era prefecta y como tal ejercía con su deber ayudando y castigando a los que se lo merecían.

- Volveré, preciosa. Dijo James guiñándole un ojo a Lily antes de que ella cerrara la puerta de un portazo. James era un chico bastante normal, de pelo castaño alborotado y mirada pícara escondida tras unas gafas. El secreto de su éxito con el sexo femenino de Hogwarts era ser él mismo en todo momento, divertido, bromista y encantador, pero por alguna razón ese conjunto de cualidades no habían conseguido embaucar a la única persona de la que se había enamorado perdidamente.

- ¡Agg! Exclamó Lily antes de tirarse sobre el asiento

- ¿No crees que eres muy dura con él? Pregunto Elyon que había mirado toda la escena. Elyon era una de las mejores amigas de Lily su familia era enteramente de magos aunque no tenían ningún prejuicio contra los hijos de muggles; su pelo era rubio y rizado aunque casi siempre se echaba hechizos alisadores, era una chica muy tranquila y relajada muy difícil de enfadar, lo que mas le gustaba en el mundo era estar con sus amigas y echar las cartas del Tarot a todo el mundo, por lo que siempre llevaba una baraja a todos lados.

- ¿¡Dura! Elyon Jewter cuando lleves dos años soportando a Potter pidiéndote salir y amargándote la vida amorosa, vienes y me hablas. Sentencio Lily cruzándose de brazos.

- Pues a mi me parece adorable. Dijo Elyon mirando por la ventana distraídamente, Lily no aguanto mas y fue directa a Elyon, la agarro por los hombros y empezó a zarandearla.

- ¡¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a mi amiga? Exclamaba Lily mientras zarandeaba a su amiga

- Lily

- ¡Sal bicho!

- Lily

- ¡Abandona este cuerpo!

- Lily

- ¡Elyon regresa!

- Lily, déjala que va a echar el desayuno. Dijo Remus mientras entraba y separaba a la pelirroja. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Ahora mejor, gracias Lupin por separar a esta energúmena de mi. Agradeció Elyon a Remus

Remus Lupin, era prefecto junto a Lily lo que había ocasionado que ambos entablasen amistad. Remus era una persona tranquila, sosegada y seria. Era la persona ideal para cuidar de sus amigos y la que trataba de llevarlos por el buen camino, aunque la mayoría de las veces James y Sirius ignorasen sus consejos. El merodeador poseía unos ojos color miel que encajaban perfectamente con la tonalidad castaño claro de su pelo, aunque físicamente parecía muy delgado era realmente fuerte cuando se lo proponía.

- ¿A quien llamas energúmena? Pregunto Lily con brillo en sus ojos verdes, Elyon ni se molesto en responder, únicamente le enseño la lengua a la pelirroja.

- James ha estado por aquí, ¿verdad? Pregunto Remus mientras cogía a Lily al vuelo ya que salto para aplastar a Elyon pero Lupin fue más rápido y la atrapo, Elyon asintió.

- Remus bájame, ¡ahora! Exigió la pelirroja amenazante, a lo que Remus tuvo que acceder, ahora que Lily estaba otra vez en el suelo, Elyon se puso en pie para "aplacar" a su amiga en caso de un nuevo intento de asesinato.

- Chicas, queréis relajaros. Dijo Remus que sabia perfectamente como se comportaba Lily después de un rato con James, ya que el año pasado Lily después de discutir con James salio al lago y casi lo ahoga a él y a Peter.

- Yo estoy relajada, ¡es ella! Se defendió Lily apuntando a Elyon con su dedo.

-¿Yo? Esto es indignante. Elyon volvió a sentarse en los asientos y se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba el paisaje.

- Eso tu siéntate, como si esto no viniese contigo, ¡traidora!

- Lily, tranquilízate. Trato de calmar Remus a Lily agarrándole las manos y dándole un masaje. – Inspira, expira, inspira, expira

La terapia parecía que empezaba a dar resultados, ya que Lily se veía mas calmada, pero entonces fue cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso a un huracán de pelo negro.

-¡Lo odio! ¿¡Por qué no se lanza a las vías del tren para que le pase por encima! Grito Kathrina Ross. Kath que era como todo el mundo la llamaba, era una chica de pelo negro con reflejos azules y ojos de color claro. Tenía un temperamento bastante fuerte lo que le hacía discutir con demasiada gente, es despistada y le encanta molestar a sus amigas; pero su gran defecto o virtud, según como se mire, es que estaba loca (palabras textuales de Lily).

- ¿Qué te hizo Black ahora? Pregunto Elyon como si no pasase nada nuevo

- ¡Existir! Grito Kath mientras le daba puñetazos al asiento

- Oye que es mi amigo. Dijo Remus que había dejado de tranquilizar a Lily, para prestar atención a Kath que estaba descontrolada, Kath ante las palabras de Remus lo único que hizo fue asesinarlo con la mirada, por lo que nuestro Moony miro a Elyon que estaba tan tranquila mirando una revista muggle que le había traído Lily. - ¿Cómo las aguantas?

- Con mucha paciencia, además ahora se calmaran mutuamente, es siempre así. Contesto Elyon volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia la revista, Remus decidió dejar a aquellas dos locas a lo suyo y se sentó al lado de Elyon para leer la revista.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos, bueno en el otro lado del compartimento, Lily y Kath criticaban a dos merodeadores.

-¡Odio a Sirius Black!

- ¡Odio a James Potter!

- ¿Qué te hizo Potter hoy? Pregunto Kath volteando hacia Lily

- Lo de siempre pedirme que salga con él, con su habitual arrogancia, ¡si es que no le soporto! Grito Lily exasperada - ¿Y a ti que te paso con Black?

- Que es insoportable, se cree el sex-simbol del colegio, es tan arrogante, tan creído, tan egocéntrico, ¡Lo odio!

- Aquí el único que se salva es Remus. Afirmo Lily mirando hacia el merodeador de ojos dorados, Kath la miro con sonrisa picara, Lily comprendió la mirada de su amiga e inmediatamente ambas amigas estaban encima de Remus dándole abrazos.

- ¿Y ahora que les pasa? Pregunto Remus sorprendido, ya que tenía a Lily sentada encima de él abrazándolo y a Kath por la derecha en el mismo estado.

- Ahora les dio la vena cariñosa. Contesto Elyon dejando la revista a un lado y mirando divertida la escena.

- Vaya siempre oí que la chusma se juntaba, ahora lo creo, no hay mas que veros. Dijo una voz fria que pertenecia a Lucius Malfoy que iba acompañado de Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black y de Rodolphus

- ¡Cállate Malfoy! Grito Lily levantándose de las rodillas de Remus

- ¿Quien te crees que eres para levantarme la voz? Pregunto el rubio mientras sujetaba fuertemente a Lily por el brazo

- ¡Suéltala! Exclamo Lupin, levantándose de golpe y apuntando a Malfoy con su varita

- Vaya, pensé que Evans era propiedad de Potter. Respondió Snape con burla

- ¡Yo no soy propiedad de nadie! Grito Lily sacando su varita también

- Mira si la sangre-sucia sabe empuñar una varita. Dijo Lestrange riéndose

- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarla así!

Todos voltearon para encontrarse a James y Sirius en la puerta empuñando sus varitas.

- ¡Vale, ya me canse! ¡Todos fuera del compartimento! Grito Kath

- ¿Y tu quien te crees que eres para mandarme? Asquerosa mestiza. Insulto Bellatrix Black

- Prima yo que tu, me cortaba las venas. Aconsejo Sirius

- Va a hablar la deshonra de la familia, Black muérete.

- ¡Eso, moríos los dos! Exclamo Kath

- Ross cállate, no ves que te estoy defendiendo. Alego Sirius a Kath mientras ponía morritos

- ¡Yo no te he pedido ayuda! Kath le saco la lengua a Sirius, lo que propicio una nueva pelea

- ¡Fuera, todos fuera! Grito esta vez Lily, señalando la puerta con el dedo

- Pues yo no me voy. Dijo Severus Snape acomodándose en un sillón y cruzándose de brazos

- ¡Fuera! Esta vez el que grito fue James

- ¡Potter deja de defender a la sangre-sucia de tu novia! Dijo Malfoy para enfadar aun más a James

- ¡Yo no soy su novia!

- ¡Deja de llamarla sangre-sucia!

Y a todo esto os preguntareis que hacen los demás personajes, pues Rodolphus y Snape están sentados viendo como Sirius, Kath y Bella discutían, y en cuanto a Elyon y Remus estaban también sentados pero al otro lado disfrutando con la pelea de James, Lily y Malfoy.

- ¿Quieres palomitas? Pregunto Elyon a Remus mientras sacaba una bolsa llena

- Si, te apetece chocolate, tengo blanco, negro, con almendras, sin almendras, rellenos de fresa, rellenos de cerveza de mantequilla, con azúcar, sin azúcar, ¿Cuál quieres? Pregunto Remus mientras sacaba montón de tabletas de chocolate de debajo de la túnica.

- Rellenos de fresa, es muy pronto para tomar los que están rellenos de cerveza de mantequilla. Elyon cogió la tableta que Remus le dio y se puso a comer.

- Eyy! Pasen una tableta de sin azucar para aquí. Chillo Rodolphus desde la otra punta del compartimento

- ¿Sin azúcar? Pregunto Elyon dudosa de haber oído bien

- Si, es que si no nos salen caries. Dijo Snape sonrojado

Al oír la respuesta de Snape, Remus y Elyon no pudieron hacer otra cosa que tirarles la tableta de chocolate sin azúcar, que paso por encima de la cabeza de Bellatrix para parar en las manos de Lestrange, después de ver que el chocolate había llegado sano y salvo, Remus y Elyon empezaron a reírse como locos.

Mientras unos cuantos peleaban, otros reían y otros comían chocolate "sin azúcar", un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en el compartimento de al lado…


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2. Chicle rosa

Todo buen curioso sabe que al menor ruido en cualquier lugar, él debe estar allí para averiguar lo sucedido. Así que como buenas personas curiosas, dejaron de lado sus discusiones y fueron en dirección al compartimento de al lado para ver cuál había sido la causa de tal estruendo. Los primeros en salir del compartimento fueron Rodolphus, Lucius y James, ya que ellos fueron los que más empujones dieron, seguidos del resto que seguían dándose codazos para poder adelantar posiciones. Sin embargo, cuando Lucius abrió la puerta preparado para gritar a los alumnos que estuviesen dentro una gran bola de algo parecido a chicle y de color rosado lo aplastó, a él y a todos los que lo seguían convirtiendo al anterior grupo de cotillas en una gran maraña de piernas, brazos y cabezas incrustado en una bola de chicle rosa.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien más atrapado en esta gran bola de… de lo que sea esta cosa? Preguntó Remus mirando hacia los laterales pero por desgracia solo conseguía distinguir más chicle rosa y alguna que otra pierna.

- Déjalo, seguro que ya murieron absorbidos por este gigantesco chicle. Dijo Lucius intentando sacar sus piernas del pringue mediante la única ayuda de sus brazos, pero tuvo que darse por vencido al sólo conseguir hundirse más.

- ¿Será comestible? Preguntó James dándole un mordisco, su gran idea era comerse la cosa rosa para así poder escapar y merendar a la vez, pero por desgracia el sabor de aquella cosa no era demasiado agradable por lo que tuvo que escupir inmediatamente lo que se había metido en la boca. -- ¿Alguien tiene pasta de dientes? Esta cosa sabe a rayos.

- ¿Quién habrá sido el imbécil que dejó una poción sin vigilar? Preguntó Bella en voz alta a la vez que metía la mano dentro del chicle para así poder tirar de una de sus piernas, pero sólo logró que su mano se quedase atascada.

- ¿Kath? Lily buscó a su amiga con la mirada, sin embargo lo único que consiguió divisar fue la que creía que era la pierna de la morena. Así que Lily se limitó a darle un pellizco, pero para su sorpresa el que gritó fue Snape. – Lo siento.

- Estoy aquí. Canturreó la morena mientras nadaba por el chicle hacia Lily.

- Dime que esto no es culpa tuya. Rogó Lily pero Kath se encogió de hombros y sonrió como hacía cada vez que la pillaban haciendo una trastada. - ¡Eres idiota!

- En cuanto nos despeguemos, ¡te mato! Dijo Lucius tranquilamente

- Lo secundó. Añadió Bella

- Y yo. Gritó Sirius al que sólo se le veía el pelo

- ¡Socorro! ¡Auxilio! Gritaba desesperadamente Rodolphus, mientras observaba el panorama que tenia bajo su cara ya que al intentar liberarse se estaba hundiendo más rápido.

- ¡Lestrange! ¡Quédate quieto! Exclamó James nervioso

- ¡Muévanse va a morir! Gritó Bella

- No podemos. Dijo Remus mientras trataba de levantarse.

- No tendremos esa suerte. Murmuró entre dientes Kath

- ¿¡Por qué a mí!? Lloriqueaba Lestrange

- Porque no te has estado quieto, por eso. Explicaba Lily como buena profesora mientras James iba al rescate sumergiéndose en el chicle rosado.

- Remus, cuando salgamos de esta voy a probar el chocolate de cerveza de mantequilla. Dijo Elyon mientras jugaba con sus cartas del Tarot

- Pues espera a que me llegue el cargamento de chocolate de Wiski de Fuego, esas están deliciosas.

- Resérvame tres tabletas.

- ¡¡A mi 5!! Grito Bellatrix más relajada al ver la operación de rescate que habían creado entre James y Lucius, este último trataba de reanimar a su novio mediante golpes en el pecho.

- De acuerdo, también me van a llegar con sabor a multigrageas, sabor a duende, y unas nuevas que saben a los labios de la persona que quieres besar. Dijo Remus con orgullo

- ¡Yo quiero de las ultimas! Gritó James orgulloso de haber salvado una vida y lanzándole besos a Lily

- ¡Remus ni se te ocurra vendérselas, que luego se imagina cosas raras! Grito Lily con voz amenazante.

- ¡Remus quiero todo el cargamento!

- ¡Que no Potter!

- Bueno pues yo te compro una caja. Dijo Malfoy, Rodolphus se encontraba a su lado tosiendo fuertemente y palpándose el pecho ya que creía al doscientos por cien de que Lucius le había roto una costilla.

- No para ti no hay, que ya tienes a mi hermana para hacer lo que te de la gana con el chocolate. Malfoy se puso rojo

- Bella deja a tu hermana y su vida sexual con Malfoy, Remus guárdame una tableta. Pidió Rodolphus que miraba con horror un bulto que le sobresalía del pecho, ya estaba casi seguro a un trescientos por cien.

- Pero, ¿qué… qué ha pasado aquí? Preguntó la anciana del carrito de dulces sorprendida, los alumnos la miraron aliviados, por fin les llegaba la caballería, los rescatarían, serían libres y podrían asesinar a Kath.

- Por favor, ¡ayúdenos! Rogó Lily admirándola como si fuera su única salvación.

- Voy a por ayuda, vuelvo enseguida. La mujer de cabellos grisáceos se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes de eso volvió a mirar hacia el grupo de jóvenes que estaban pegados a una gran bola de chicle. – No os mováis de aquí.

- Claro, como podemos ir a tantos sitios. Murmuró Lucius sarcásticamente.

- Ross, deja de cantar que lo haces pésimamente. Corto Sirius a Kath que para distraerse se había puesto a cantar una canción, aunque mas que cantar lo que hacia era destrozar la canción.

- Nadie ha pedido tu opinión. Contesto Kath ignorando a Sirius y siguiendo con su interpretación

- Vaya Black, pensé que todas las chicas babeaban por ti, pero ya veo que estas perdiendo tu encanto. Rio Snape

- ¡¡Cierra el pico Snivellus!! Grito Sirius furioso y fulmino a Snape con la mirada.

- ¿Qué hacéis? Preguntó Peter situándose cerca de la gran bola rosa pero sin acercarse demasiado.

- Pettigrew, cógeme de los brazos y tira. Pidió Elyon saludándolo efusivamente, Peter se lo pensó durante unos segundos para finalmente acceder a la petición de la rubia, Peter la sujeto con fuerza de los brazos y comenzó a tirar de ella liberándola poco a poco de la masa pegajosa rosa. Cuando Elyon estuvo totalmente liberada, el resto de presos comenzó a aplaudir efusivamente animando a Peter a seguir tirando de ellos.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? Preguntó Lily a Elyon una vez que la rubia se puso a tirar de ella junto con Peter.

- A veces la solución más rápida es la más sencilla. Contestó Elyon llenando el pecho de orgullo, una vez que Lily estuvo fuera, las dos amigas se pusieron a tirar de Kath a pesar de que la morena se resistía ya que se había encariñado con la bolita rosa; por su parte Peter se puso a tirar de Remus. Uno tras otro, consiguieron sacarlos a todos y para cuando llegó la señora del carrito con refuerzos (tres alumnos de último curso) el problema estaba solucionado, por lo que la mujer tuvo que irse lamentándose de no haber llegado antes para poder realizar el primer rescate de su vida.

- Bueno una experiencia nueva, no todos los días se es capturada por una gran bola de chicle rosa. Comentó Kath con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras caminaba lentamente hacia atrás, sin apartar la mirada de Bellatrix, Lucius y Sirius.

- No creas que vas a librarte tan fácilmente. Comentó Sirius sacando su varita y moviéndola juguetonamente entre los dedos.

- ¿Lily? Murmuró Kath rogando con la mirada a su amiga

- Bueno, vamos a calmarnos. Nadie esta herido. Dijo Lily intentando relajar a los presentes

- Yo sí lo estoy. Se quejó Rodolphus

- Eso fueron daños colaterales, te salve la vida, eso es lo que importa. Respondió Lucius orgulloso de sí mismo

- Será mejor que vayamos a que reposes. Bella se acercó a su novio y le palpo el pecho comprobando que efectivamente tenía algo roto, luego miró hacia Kath. – Ya ajustaremos cuentas en el colegio.

Y tras esto se fueron seguidos de Lucius y de Snape, este último tras ser obligado por Lucius ya que Snape estaba entretenido comparando precios de chocolates con Remus.

- Vaya tendré que matarte yo solo. Sirius apuntó a Kath con la varita, pero antes de que le diese tiempo a pronunciar algún hechizo la morena le pegó una fuerte patada en la pierna. -- ¡Tú!

- Evans, nos vemos en la cena. James le guiño un ojo a Lily y agarró a Sirius del brazo arrastrándolo hacia su compartimento, mientras el pelinegro propinaba toda clase de insultos.

- Yo también me marcho, señoritas. Y tras esta despedida tan caballerosa Remus se marchó acompañado de Peter.

Las tres chicas se miraron y suspiraron, Remus era el típico chico salido de una novela rosa y eso les encantaba. Una vez en su compartimento comenzaron a ponerse las túnicas a la vez que Lily sermoneaba a Kath.

- Y ya que estamos, quizás le diste demasiado fuerte a Black. Dijo Elyon con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Eso es imposible. Se burlo Kath

- Debes prepararte para su venganza. Lily se abalanzo sobre sus dos amigas y las abrazo con fuerza. – Pero tranquila, que nos tienes a nosotras.

- Tienes razón, este año no nos vamos a acobardar, les daremos una lección a esos presumidos. Apunto Kath levantando el puño con fuerza

- Si, porque nosotras somos… Lily se quedo pensativa – ¿Mujeres?

- Vaya conclusión, ¡Lily claro que somos mujeres!

- Bueno, ellos son los merodeadores nosotras podríamos buscarnos un nombre. Opino Elyon

- Si ¿pero cual?

- Y yo que sé Kath, tendremos que pensar. Opino Lily abriendo su baúl para sacar su túnica. – Ahora cambiaos que estamos a punto de llegar.

* * *

- ¿Te duele la pierna? Preguntó James con sorna al ver como Sirius cojeaba, el pelinegro lo fulminó con la mirada antes de ir directo a asesinarlo, llevándose por delante a Remus, lo que provoco estos dos cayesen al suelo y Sirius se tirase sobre ellos para vengarse.

- Prongs, ¿que estrategia vas a seguir este año para que Evans te de calabazas, digo para que salga contigo? Pregunto Sirius mientras les daba la mano a sus dos amigos y los ayudaba a levantarse.

- Pues no se, pero de este año no pasa que salga conmigo, este año será mía. Y tras esto James comenzó a reírse como los malvados de las películas

- Remus, ¿y tú que?

- Yo nada.

- No hay ninguna chica que vayas a conquistar, ¿ninguna que sea rubia y que siempre lleva consigo unas cartas del tarot?

- No, Sirius, solo somos amigos.

- Entonces ¿porque estas sonrojado?

- ¡Yo no estoy sonrojado! Déjame en paz y piensa en tu venganza hacia Kath. Contesto Remus sacando un libro y poniéndose a leer con mucho interés, mientras que James planeaba su nuevo método para conquistar a Lily y Sirius tramaba una venganza hacia Kath.

El tren se detuvo, todos los alumnos bajaron, subieron a las carrozas y comenzaron un nuevo año académico en Hogwarts.

**Avril Delacour: **me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, sigue mandándome reviews ^_^.

**JameslovestoLily: **gracias por el reviews, no te preocupes que Snivellus algún dia se mirara al espejo……. Y se asustara, jajaja, como ves lo continue, tarde un poco pero lo continué, ¡¡¡ gracias por tu review!!

**Blackiegirl: **gracias por las flores, me alegro de que no hayan sido tomates, ¿en serio crees que escribo bien? O_O ohhh!!! Muchas gracias, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, ¡¡muchos saludos!!

**Vickypotter007blak: **el primer capitulo no lo hice muy largo por si parecía pesado, es que no me convenció mucho pero este si lo escribi mas largo, ^_^ espero que te guste ¡¡¡y sigue mandando reviews!!!

**Fer-black: **que bien que te haya gustado, ¿Remus traficante? Es un poco fuerte pero le da un toque de humor y de azúcar, porque no se como lo hace para tener tantos tipos de chocolate, un día de estos lo averiguare, ¡¡muchos saludos!!

**Inna Black: **mi mini-yo esta chalado, pero no se lo digas, por suerte no tenia razon y me dejaron reviews (empiezo a dar saltos de alegría por mi habitación) ¡¡¡que bien!!! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior, ¡¡muchos saludos!! ¡¡ Y escribe cuando quieras!!!

**Deina-Black: **uff, me dejaste un review muy largo, a ver si lo respondo todo bien, no te preocupes que las chicas no van a ser nada perfectas, Elyon esta obsesionada con el tarot y es muy tranquila, Kath es una histérica y enseguida se altera y se pone a gritar, y Lily otra histérica sin remedio, en verdad no son nada perfectas, y los Slytherins digamos que les dan neuras de ahora odio a los griffis ahora nos juntamos con ellos, ¡¡otros que estan para llevarlos al manicomio!! Y Snape, ya ni hablamos de él, preocupado por sus dientes pero no por su pelo XD. ¡¡Ahh!! Ahora que me acuerdo te agradezco lo que me dijiste de desbloquear los reviews anonimos, es que no lo sabia, como soy nueva en esto soy un poco patosa. ¡¡Muchas gracias!!

**La churretera: **¡¡¡vaya nombre!! Bueno pues me alegro de que te haya gustado y como ves no me he tardado un mes en hacer el capitulo. ¡¡Manda reviews!!


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3. Apuestas

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que se inicio el curso, y Sirius seguía pensando una venganza en contra de Kath, pero mientras se le ocurría decidió molestarla verbalmente lo máximo posible, al contrario que James que alababa a Lily pasase lo que pasase, haciendo que ésta se enojase cada vez mas con él. En cuanto a Remus y a Elyon se llevaban muy bien y hablaban bastante.

- Kath apenas estas comiendo, ¿Qué te ocurre? Pregunto Lily viendo como su amiga tenia el plato aun lleno

- ¿Y si Black le ha echado alguna poción? Kath olió la comida. – No tengo ganas de hacer el ridículo

- Pero por eso no vas a dejar de comer, además cuanto antes te haga la broma mejor para todos. Kath fulmino a Elyon con la mirada. – Kath se practica, cuanto antes te gaste la broma, antes podrás volver a tu vida normal.

- Ely tiene razón, no puedes estar así por siempre. Las chicas se giraron y se encontraron al dueño de la voz, Warren Hokins, cazador del equipo de Griffindor, chico rubio de profundos ojos negros brillantes, es simpático e inteligente, gran amigo de las chicas y esta enamorado de Elyon desde 5º curso.

- ¡¡¡Warren!!! Exclamaron las tres chicas antes de abalanzarse a él.

- Chicas que me lo vais a asfixiar, por favor coged numero la próxima vez. Dijo Thomas Hennings el mejor amigo de Warren, era castaño claro y poseía unos preciosos ojos azules que volvían loco a casi todas las chicas, era muy buen amigo de las chicas también y todos juntos se lo pasaban en grande.

- Que te crees ¿un carnicero? Pregunto Lily antes de ir a abrazar a Thomas seguida de Kath y Elyon que soltaron a Warren.

- ¿Un que? Pregunto Warren

- Un carnicero, es la cría de la vaca. Explico Elyon como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, por lo que Warren le guiño un ojo

- Eso es el carnero, el carnicero es... Empezó Lily a explicar lo que era

No muy lejos de allí ++++++++++++++++

James miraba hacia una melena pelirroja y suspiraba

- Prongs, deja de suspirar. Dijo por décima vez Sirius Black – Me pones nervioso

- No lo puedo evitar, Evans es tan perfecta (suspiro). Contesto James

- James Potter como vuelvas a suspirar te saco los ojos con el tenedor. Amenazo Sirius, pero James lo ignoro y volvió a suspirar. – Vale tu te lo has buscado (Sirius se levanto con el tenedor en la mano) luego no te quejes si no ves.

- Sirius, déjate de boberías. Remus se levanto y detuvo a su amigo. – En ves de sacarle los ojos podrías hacer otra cosa más productiva

- Si como planear la broma para Ross. Recordó Peter (la asquerosa rata traidora) a Sirius se le ilumino la cara

¬¬

- Yo me refería a estudiar o hacer los deberes. Dijo Remus mientras removía la cuchara en la leche

- ¿Ya se te ha ocurrido algo Padfoot? Pregunto James cogiendo una tostada

- Si, es una gran idea, como todas las que tengo yo, el gran Sirius Black. Mirada de "si claro" por parte de todos menos de Peter que se estaba atragantando con un cereal. – La llevare a cabo esta misma, James no mires a Evans.

- ¿Por qué? Pregunto James mirando hacia donde estaba su adorada Lily saludando tan efusivamente a Warren y más tarde a Thomas. -- ¡¿Qué se creen que hacen esos dos?! ¡¡Le están metiendo mano a MI Lily!!

- Prongs, Lily no es de tu propiedad, además ella es libre para, ¡¡¡QUE COÑO HACE HOKINS GUIÑANDOLE UN OJO A ELYON!!! Grito Remus y poniéndose en pie y yendo hacia las chicas, seguido de cerca por James que miraba con cara asesina a Thomas ya que Remus se iba a encargar de Warren

- ¡Así es Moony, marcando territorio, que quede claro quien es el macho!. Apoyo Sirius con unos pompones mientras se levantaba él también

- Eso es lo que hace un carnicero. Finalizo Lily su explicación y por ello guardo los pergaminos y borro la explicación de la pizarra, (OÔ ¿pizarra? ¿de donde salio la pizarra?)

- Puag que asco, prefiero pensar en un carnero, es mas bonito. Dijo Warren sonriendo a Elyon. – ¡Au! ¿Qué fue eso? Warren se tocaba la cabeza donde le habían tirado algo con bastante fuerza, cuando miraron al suelo el objeto que encontraron fue…

- ¿Una tableta de chocolate? Dijo Lily mientras recogía el chocolate.

- Te apuesto 10 sickles a que es de Lupin. Aposto Thomas

¬¬

- Claro que es de Lupin, además ahí viene seguido de Potter y Black. Explico Kath que aprovecho para esconderse bajo la mesa

- ¡¡Ohh!! Hokins cuanto lo siento, ¿te dolió mucho? Se disculpo falsamente Remus, mientras Sirius lo miraba divertido

- Si, me dolió a ver si tienes cuidado con tus chocolates. Dijo Warren entregándole la tableta a Remus. – Ely mira a ver si tengo un chichón, porque me duele bastante. Warren puso carita de pena y Ely se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, por lo que Remus partió la tableta que tenia en la mano.

- Hokins si yo fuera tú me andaría con cuidado, podrían gastarte alguna broma.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza? Pregunto el rubio

- No, verdad que no Remus. Afirmo Elyon mirando hacia Remus con mirada firme

- No es solo una advertencia, nos vemos en clase. Y dicho esto Remus se fue dejando a sus dos amigos en el comedor.

- Evans, te he dicho lo guapa que estas hoy. Dijo James como saludo

- Potter te he dicho, lo poco que te soporto.

- Si, creo que por lo menos 5 veces al día o quizás mas, Lily sal conmigo

- Soy Evans para ti, y NUNCA saldré contigo, vete y molesta a otra.

- Venga Lily no seas cruel. Opino Thomas que estaba viendo la pelea junto a Sirius

- Eso Evans, sal con James aunque solo sea un día, una pequeña cita nada más. Suplico Sirius

- Dejad que lo piense…………….. NO.

- Oye ¿Dónde esta Ross? Pregunto Sirius mirando hacia todos lados

- Bajo la mesa. Indico Thomas con una sonrisa, mientras Sirius fue hacia la mesa.

- Venga Evans si lo estas deseando, deja de hacerte la dura que yo se que me deseas. Dijo James con sonrisa picara y acercándose a Lily

- Potter lo único que deseo de ti es que cojas la malaria. Lily se echo hacia atrás pero James le agarro un brazo y la acerco a él.

- Puedes llamarme James. Susurro al oído de Lily, y luego acaricio su mejilla haciendo a la pelirroja estremecerse.

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ Black!!!!! Grito Kath saliendo de debajo de la mesa y cogiendo un cuchillo. – Ven aquí que te voy a cortar la mini-picha en rodajas. Sirius se retorcía de la risa en el suelo pero al oír lo que la chica le dijo se levanto rápidamente.

- ¡¡¡ Cállate Ross!!! Que no sabes de lo que hablas, todo lo mío es grande, TODO.

- No seas mentiroso, que todo el mundo sabe que tu "cosa" no llega ni a los 5 centímetros. Kath mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el rostro de Sirius enrojecido.

- ¡¡¡Nadie cuestiona a Siriusin (¿Siriusin? XDDD)!!! Exclamo Sirius agarrando a Kath de la mano y arrastrándola fuera del comedor.

- ¡¡Potter!! Has algo. Ordeno Lily a James que la miro con cara divertida

- A Ross no le pasara nada, Sirius no es de esos.

- Os apuesto 15 sickles a que Kath le manda un tortazo. Aposto Thomas (¬¬ será ludópata)

- Otros 15 a que le lanza un hechizo. Dijo Warren sacando el dinero

- Pues yo digo que hace las dos cosas, así que id sacando el dinero. Elyon sonrió

- ¡¿Cómo podéis apostar sobre eso?! Y si le pasa algo a Kath, ¡¡¡ insensibles!! Exclamo Lily indignada

- Evans tiene mucha razón, ¡que clase de amigos sois! Apoyo James seriamente, por lo que Lily le sonrió encantada y ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección a la puerta, pero James se volteo. – 15 a que Kath le da un tortazo. Y dicho esto salio contentísimo y corrió tras Lily.

¬¬ Cara de todos

- Bueno pues las apuestas son las apuestas, nos vemos en la sala común para ver quien gano. Dijo Thomas y los tres griffis salieron del comedor ellos también.

- Kath, ¿nos vas a contar que paso? Pregunto Elyon nada más sentarse su amiga.

- Luego les cuento. Contesto la chica con una sonrisa de medio lado

- Pero al menos dinos que le hiciste a Sirius. Suplicaba Thomas

- Que no, en la sala común les cuento.

- Una pista, mas que sea.

- No.

- Una pista chiquitita.

- No

- Chiquitititita. (es decir muuuuuuuy pequeña)

- ¡¡Que no, Thomas!! Grito Lily

- ¡¡Joder, Lily que carácter!! Exclamo Warren

- La culpa es de Thomas por pesado. Se defendió Kath

- ¿¿Mía?? Eres tu la que no quieres contarme nada, es tu culpa por egoísta.

- ¿¿Egoísta yo?? Pregunto Kath

- No, es cierto, egoísta no, lo que tu eres es una HIS- TE- RI- CA. Contraataco Thomas

- ¿¡¡Histérica yo?!! Grito Kath poniéndose en pie

- Si señorita Ross es usted un poco histérica. Apoyo el profesor Flitwich (no me acuerdo como se escribe y soy una vaga pq no tengo ganas de buscarlo en los libros) Kath se sentó con una cara roja de la vergüenza y se puso a lanzar miradas asesinas a Thomas que sonreía.

- Sirius, ¿Qué ocurrió con Ross? Pregunto el castaño de pelo revuelto a nuestro querido perrito, que se veía notablemente enfadado.

- Nada. Contesto entre dientes

- Venga Padfoot, ¿Qué te hizo? Pregunto otra vez James

- Luego te cuento, ahora tengo que organizar una venganza en contra de alguien. Dijo Sirius muy serio e inmediatamente saco un pergamino y se puso a escribir

- ¿Qué le pasa a este? Pregunto Remus a James

- Que volvió a pelear con Ross.

- Eso no es nuevo. Se quejo Peter, por lo que James y Remus lo fulminaron con la mirada. – Vale, ya me callo.

- Esta vez es algo serio, porque esa mirada solo la pone cuando inventa algo para Snivellus. Dijo Remus pensativo. -- ¿Qué has pensado este año para conquistar a Lily?

- Pues estoy en ello, ella esta loca por mi, lo que pasa es que le gusta hacerse la dura. Dijo James muy convencido, Remus solamente suspiro. -- ¿Y tu que vas a hacer con Jewter?

- Solo abrirle los ojos para demostrarle que hay chicos mejores que Hokins. Remus lo dijo calmadamente

- Chicos que sean de tu estatura, que tengan el mismo color de pelo que tú, los ojos iguales a ti….

- Estas describiendo a Remus. Interrumpió Peter (¿¿este chico es tonto??)

¬¬

- Ya se que estaba describiendo a Remus. Dijo James pegándole una colleja a Peter (te lo mereces!!)

- No James, no es lo que piensas, yo solo quiero proteger a Elyon de ese degenerado de Hokins.

- Pero si el año pasado decías que Hokins era uno de los mejores chicos de Hogwarts. Ante este comentario Peter volvió a recibir una colleja pero por parte de Remus que lo miraba como mira un león a su presa.

- Peter, si nuestro querido Moony ha decidido que Hokins es una mala influencia para Jewter, pues lo es y punto. Callo James a Peter

- Si señorita Ross es usted un poco histérica. Dijo Flitwich a Kath a lo que se oyó a Sirius murmurando algo parecido a "un poco, es una histérica que para colmo esta loca de remate"

La clase de Encantamientos paso rápido, al igual que el resto de las clases. Por lo que nuestros adorables alumnos se encontraban ya en la sala común.

- Sirius, ¿nos vas a decir que te paso con Ross? Pregunto Peter

- No. Dijo Sirius levantándose del sofá y yéndose hacia la habitación.

- ¡Que susceptible!

- Peter es que eres un pesado. Alego Remus – Vamos a ver si nos lo cuenta Ross

- Si, vamos. Arrastro James a Remus, ya que Peter tuvo que huir de un grupo de alumnas de primero que empezaron a practicar hechizos sobre él, (jajaja, que se fastidie la rata traidora)

James y Remus se sentaron al lado de Elyon para suerte de Remus, ya que en el otro sofá estaban Thomas y Warren rogándole a Kath que les dijese lo que le hizo a Sirius.

- Por favor. Pedía Thomas poniendo cara de niño bueno

- Por fa. Pidió Warren poniendo una cara similar a la de su amigo

- ¡¡Ahh!! Esta bien ya os lo cuento. Cedió la chica

- ¡¡¡Un momento!!! Exclamo James, todos se voltearon hacia él. -- ¿Dónde esta Lily?

- Soy Evans para ti. Dijo Lily sentándose en el suelo ya que no quedaba mas sitio.

- Evans, no muerdo, puedes acomodarte sobre mi, soy blandito. Se ofreció James mirando seductoramente haciendo que todas las féminas de la sala empezaran a babear.

¬¬

- Prefiero el suelo, duro pero sin tentáculos.

- ¡¡Callaos!! Grito Thomas – Ahora Kath narra lo que paso

- Pues lo que paso fue……

Flash Back

Sirius que ahora cargaba a Kath en la espalda dado que la chica mostró ciertas hostilidades al ver que nuestro guapo merodeador se la llevaba, (yo la verdad me dejaba secuestrar :P), bueno pues Sirius después de salir del gran comedor giro a la izquierda y empezó a caminar buscando un aula vacía, y un poco escondida, hasta que por fin la encontró, entro en ella y cerro la puerta, para lego dejar a Kath en el suelo.

- Te voy a denunciar por secuestro y acoso sexual. Amenazo Kath yendo hacia la puerta para abrirla

- Y yo a ti por calumnias hacia Siriusin. Sirius se adelanto y puso la mano en la puerta impidiendo que la chica la pudiese abrir.

- ¿Te molesta oír la verdad, Black? Tu Siriusin es mas pequeño que un ciempiés. Kath se volteo y encaro a Sirius que la miraba con odio, pero en cambio lo que hizo fue acercarse a su oído y susurrarle:

- Te vas a quedar con las ganas Ross, mi Siriusin es demasiado para ti, te desmayarías.

A Kath las mejillas se le tornaron rojas pero no del sonrojo ni del rubor, sino de la furia, "que se cree este idiota, yo no quiero ni que se me acerque" , ella actuó rápido y le pego un rodillazo a Sirius en su paquete haciendo que este empezase a retorcerse de dolor.

- Black, no te vuelvas a acercar a mi, si quieres conservar a tu pequeño Siriusin. Amenazo Kath antes de salir por la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡¡¡Juro que esta me la pagas!!!

Fin del Flash Back

Todos los oyentes miraban con cara de asombro a Kath, los merodeadores incluso con admiración, ya que atentar así en contra de Sirius y salir impune es un gran logro.

- Despedíos de vuestra amiga. Aconsejo James rompiendo así el silencio

- No le tengo miedo a Black y a sus estupidas bromas. Declaro Kath

- Luego no digas que no te avisamos, porque ya estas avisada. Informo James sentándose en el suelo junto a Lily

- Pues si vuestro amigo decide hacer algo en contra de Kath, no lo va a hacer y se va a ir de rositas, ¿Qué haces Potter? Pregunto Lily viendo como James empezaba a acercarse a ella

- Es que veo que tienes frió y la mejor forma de que entres en calor es….. James la abrazo – Con calor humano

- ¿Qué tienes tu de humano? ¡¡¡Quita!!! Pero James la abrazo mas fuertemente, Lily empezaba a desesperarse e hizo movimientos bruscos por lo que acabaron los dos en el suelo (vale ya se que estaban en el suelo ¬¬, pero ahora están acostados de lado) -- ¡¡Quitádmelo!! ¡¡Quitádmelo!!

- Venga Lils, que se ve que estas a cómoda. Dijo Thomas, Lily le mando una mirada asesina que hubiese acobardado al mismísimo Godric Griffindor.

- Remus quita Potter, antes de que mi amiga lo mate. Pidió Elyon, por lo que Remus tuvo que acceder a quitar a James de una histérica Lily, aunque para ello necesito la ayuda de Warren, Thomas y dos alumnos más de quinto año, ya que James se negaba rotundamente a separarse de SU Lily.

- Esto no es justo, estábamos tan cómodos los dos, ¿¡que tenéis en contra de nuestro amor?! Exigió saber James cuando estaba sentado y atado al sofá. – Lily, cariño tendremos que fugarnos al estilo de Romeo y Julieta.

Lily simplemente se dirigió a él, le pego una colleja que hizo que sus ojos salieran de sus orbitas momentáneamente y luego le amordazo fuertemente.

- Así esta mucho mejor. Comento Thomas mientras veía como James trataba de soltarse. – Ahora vamos a temas mas interesantes, ¿Quién gano la apuesta? Elyon saco su pergamino y empezó a examinarlo

- Pues los ganadores son ¿Remus y Lily?. Dijo Elyon confusa

- ¿Remus Lupin y Lilian Evans? Pregunto Thomas sin entender

- ¿La misma Lily Evans que casi nos tira al lago al enterarse de la apuesta? Pregunto Warren sin creer.

- ¿Apuesta que apuesta? Kath no entendía absolutamente nada. – Explíquenmelo, ¡¡AHORA!!

- Remus Lupin el que ………. ¿¿Lupin?? Insistía Thomas, Lily y Remus se miraron con complicidad y vergüenza, por lo que James insistió mas en soltarse, no le había gustado esa mirada entre su pelirroja y su supuesto mejor amigo.

- ¡EOOOO! ¿Qué apuesta? Preguntaba Kath subiéndose encima de la mesa y agitando las manos

- ¿Qué? Pregunto Lily

¬¬

- Lily hiciste que me remordiera la conciencia después de apostar, ¡y tu vas y apuestas! Dijo Elyon indignada, Lily se rió con nerviosismo

- Bueno….. yo… es que….

- Necesitábamos dinero. Aclaro Remus

- Pero si tu vendes chocolate, ¿Cómo vas a necesitar dinero? Pregunto Warren

- Es que aun no me ha llegado el cargamento y estoy escaso de dinero. Dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros

- Además, pensamos que seria divertido, vosotros siempre apostáis, ¿Por qué yo no? Pregunto Lily a lo que Remus le dio la razón

- Chicos, ¿¿Qué apuesta?? Pregunto Kath esta vez con un cartel en letras fosforitas que movía encima de ella.

- Lily tú siempre nos has alegado por hacerlo, esto es indignante. Se cruzo de brazos Thomas

- Lo que molesta es que hemos ganado. Dijo Lily enseñándole la lengua a Thomas, mientras que Remus le pedía el dinero a Elyon

- ¡¡Lily ya lo tengo!! Grito Remus con una bolsita marrón en la mano, se acerco y le dio su dinero, ambos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Voy a subir al cuarto de los merodeadores y voy a darle un gran morreo a Black. Comento Kath

- ¡¡¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!!! Gritaron cinco voces (James seguia atado y amordazado)

- ¡¡Por fin me hacéis caso!! ¿De. Que . apuesta . hablabais? Pregunto lentamente

- Pues de una que ganamos Remus y yo. Aclaro Lily, ya que sabia que si le contaban a Kath ella era capaz de montarles la tercera guerra mundial allí mismo. – Eso ya no importa, vamonos a dormir.

- Si, será lo mejor para todos. Expuso Elyon, luego se despidió de Warren, Thomas y Remus dandoles un beso en la mejilla a los tres, para alegría de cierto lobito que se sintió en las nubes, después de ella se fueron los tres chicos despidiéndose de Lily y Kath.

- Lil, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? Pregunto Kath mientras miraba a James que aun estaba en el sofa atado y amordazado, James las miro con cara suplicante

- Déjalo que pase ahí la noche, a ver si aprende a no ser tan pulpo. Dijo Lily subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación femenina.

- Las órdenes son las órdenes. Dijo Kath que miro al apenado James antes de subir ella también.

El día siguiente amaneció con una mañana clara y luminosa, para ser septiembre, en la torre de Griffindor un joven de cabello negro-azulado esperaba con una gran sonrisa el inicio del nuevo día. Que comenzaba con una música agradable para sus oídos.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BLACK!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡POTTER!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LUPIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fin del capitulo.

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y siento la tardanza pero cada vez que me ponía a escribir algún familiar me llamaba para hacer alguna tarea domestica, TT ¡como abusan de mi! Pero ahora a lo que mas me gusta (aparte de Harry Potter) contestar los reviews

**Mauleta: **gracias por tu review, mis padres son parecidos a los tuyos, tambien se creen que estoy loca si me rio enfrente del ordenador, como has visto el nombre del grupo no lo he puesto en este cap. Pero es que no se me ocurria ninguno :P, ya lo pensare para el proximo, me alegro que mi fic te guste, y no te preocupes que paso de mi mini-yo, he estado pensando la mejor forma de asesinarla, pero no se lo digas. Muchos besosss y espero que sigas mandando reviews.

**Miko dani: **gracias por decirme el nombre de Lestrange, porque la verdad no me acordaba, pero a partir de ahora lo recordare siempre gracias a Papa Noel , no te preocupes que le dire a Remus que te mande bastantes chocolates, pero aun no ha recibido el cargamento asi que a esperar un poco jajaja, ¿De donde venimos? ¿Dónde vamos? ¿Snape se lavara algun dia el pelo? Estas preguntas no tienen respuestas, pero tratare de averiguarlo. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Muchos saludos

**Nukire: **uuumm, tu nombre me suena, ¿no nos conocemos? Jajaja, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, sigue mandandome reviews, ¿Qué te parecio este capitulo? Y en cuanto al nombre de las chicas, lo estoy buscando. Muchos besoss

**Myca: ¿**en serio crees que escribo fantástico? Nada mas por esto mereces mi respeto y que se te construya una catedral, muchas gracias, muchisimas gracias, me alegra que te guste el fic, mándame mas reviews, los espero!!. Muchos Besosss

**Mianra: **buenas ideas, pensare en dopar a Lily o que James se atragante con una snitch, ya hablaremos sobre los derechos de autor, ¿Qué te parecio este capitulo? Dimelo, por favor. Espero que sigas mandandome reviews tanto para mal como para bien. Muchos saludos

**Fer-black: **no te preocupes que Remus no sufrira una sobredosis de azúcar, aunque no esta descartado (es broma, pobrecillo), me alegra que te gustase el capitulo, creo que no me ha salido muy bien :S, pero espero que te haya gustado. Muchos saludos y que sigamos en contacto. Muchos besoss

¡¡¡¡DEJADME REVIEWS!!!!!

¡¡¡¡DEJADME REVIEWS!!!!!

¡¡¡¡DEJADME REVIEWS!!!!!

¡¡¡¡DEJADME REVIEWS!!!!!

¡¡¡¡DEJADME REVIEWS!!!!!

ZARA POTTER-BLACK

MIEMBRO DE LA

ORDEN POTTERIANA


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4. Tenemos el honor de presentar a The G.I.R.L.S

Kath como siempre era la primera en despertarse, con energía se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, allí se miro al espejo y vio como una muchacha con piel verde y escamosa le devolvía la mirada.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kath empezó a mirarse los brazos, las piernas y el resto de su cuerpo para ver si era verde, pero un grito la interrumpió.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kath salio rápidamente del baño y se encontró a su amiga Lily saltando sobre un uniforme masculino y con una nota en la mano.

¡¡¡¡¡¡LUPIN!!!!!! Grito Elyon haciendo que sus amigas se girasen hacia ella, pero la rubia no mostraba nada raro, su cuerpo era del color de siempre y no estaba pisoteando ninguna túnica.

- ¿Qué te hizo Lupin? Pregunto Lily que fue corriendo hacia Ely la sujeto por los hombros y empezó a zarandearla.

- Nada. Contesto Elyon para luego bostezar

- ¿Entonces porque gritaste? Pregunto Lily dejando de mover a Elyon y separándose de ella un poco

- Para seguiros el rollo, Kath grito Black, tú gritaste Potter, pues yo grito Lupin.

¬¬ ¬¬

- ¡La mato! Grito Lily cogiendo su almohada y yendo hacia Elyon con intenciones homicidas

- ¡No Lil! Detuvo Kath a la pelirroja, le quito la almohada y le dijo con voz calmada. – No te preocupes que yo la mato, tu estudia abogacía para defenderme cuando me acusen por el asesinato de Elyon y de Black. Kath puso cara de psicópata y empezó a correr tras Elyon que ya se había puesto la falda y se estaba cambiando la camisa.

- Chicas, era una broma. Se defendió Elyon mientras miraba hacia la puerta antes de empezar a correr.

- ¡Lil la puerta! Grito Kath pero ya era demasiado tarde y Elyon ya había salido seguida por Lily y por ultimo una verde Kath que cargaba una almohada.

Elyon corría escaleras abajo, no estaba en situación de que la vieran así "vestida", ya que no le había dado tiempo de vestirse y no era cuestión de quedarse en esa habitación con dos locas, (imaginemos que Elyon va con unos calcetines, la falda puesta de lado, la camiseta a medio abrochar, aunque no se le ve nada y el pelo todo revuelto), corría todo lo que le dejaban las piernas su unica salvacion seria llegar al cuarto de Warren y Thomas y ellos la protegerían, su único problema es que no sabia cual era.

- ¡Ely! Ven aquí, no vamos a hacerte nada. Decía Lily con voz de asesina de película.

- No solo te vamos a torturar, cocer, quemar y obligarte a hacer nuestra tarea durante un mes para luego matarte. Recitaba Kath no muy lejos de allí.

- ¡¡Socorro!! Gritaba Elyon mientras subía por el pasillo que iba hacia los cuartos de los chicos, alli saliendo de una habitación vio a su salvador, San Remus Lupin, él la ayudaría, Elyon subió los últimos tres escalones casi sin tocarlos, y se abalanzo sobre Remus haciéndolo caer al suelo. -- ¡¡Lupiiiin!!

Minutos antes en el cuarto de los merodeadores

- Sirius, ¿Qué le hiciste a Ross? Pregunto Peter ya que Sirius al oír el grito empezó a reírse a gran carcajadas

- Solo le cambie el color de la piel, ahora es verde como un lagarto. Dijo Sirius antes de caerse al suelo y seguir riéndose

- Prongs ¿y tu que le hiciste a Evans? Pregunto Remus mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

- Contigo no me hablo Lupin. Dijo James cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, con una pose muy digna aunque estuviese en calzoncillos (calzoncillos??? Ahora os diré porque)

- James, no seas así, ya te pedí perdón por olvidarme de soltarte, lo siento. Volvió a repetir Remus

- No Moony si no llega a ser por Sirius hubiese pasado toda la noche durmiendo en esa incomoda silla. Dijo James molesto

- Ay Remus, si es que donde este el gran Sirius Black. Dijo Sirius contento abrazando a Remus que estaba peleando con un calcetín.

- Moony te perdono si me prometes diez tabletas del chocolate ese que sabe como a la persona que quieres besar. Propuso James con una sonrisa picara

- Esta bien, pero que no se entere Evans que sino me mata, hablando de Evans, ¿Qué le hiciste? Volvió a preguntar Remus, que miro amenazadoramente al calcetín que se resistía, James sonrió y Sirius lo miro con cara de "pobre enamorado"

- Pues como Sirius (lo fulmina con la mirada) no me dejo quedarme a dormir un rato con mi pelirroja pues le deje mi uniforme para hacerle compañía porque yo se que ella se muere de ganas de estar conmigo.

- Si pues lo disimula muy bien. Dijo Peter, James le pego una colleja.

- Como iba diciendo, después de dejarle mi uniforme le escribí una nota en la que le decía: _ohhh Lily de mi corazon te dejo mi ropa para que coja tu dulce olor y asi poder estar siempre oliendo tu dulce fragancia, Lilian nº5_ (algo asi como Chanel nº5 XD). Termino de relatar James, bajo la atenta mirada de Sirius que se habia vuelto a caer al suelo y empezaba a reírse y Remus que aun seguía desesperando con el calcetín.

- ¡Muy bien tu te lo has buscado, estupido calcetín! Dijo Remus poniendose en pie, dejando el calcetín sobre la cama y empezando a rebuscar en su baúl, después de buscar durante casi 5 minutos saco una tableta de chocolate y miro hacia el calcetín. – Miralo bien, a partir de ahora estas castigado y no volverás a comer chocolate, ¡estupido calcetín!

¬¬ ¬¬

- Remus, ¿te sientes bien? Pregunto James asustado

- Perfectamente, y tú (miro hacia el calcetín) volverás a ese baúl oscuro y tenebroso a ver si te comen los calzoncillos, muajajajajaja. Dijo Remus cogiendo el calcetín y tirándolo al baúl para luego abrir la tableta de chocolate y empezar a comer.

- ¿No oís mucho ruido? Pregunto Sirius levantándose del suelo.

- Si, ¿Qué será? Dijo James poniéndose los pantalones de Sirius.

¬¬

- Prongs, esos son mis pantalones.

- Ya lo se

- ¡¡Devuélvemelos, son míos!!

- Venga Sirius no seas egoísta.

¬¬ - Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu seas idiota, y le hayas dejado los tuyos a Evans. Dijo Sirius antes de tirarse sobre James para quitarle los pantalones.

- Yo voy a ver que ocurre. Dijo Remus yendo hacia la puerta la abrió y pudo ver como Elyon subía apresuradamente las escaleras seguida de Lily con cara de psicópata y por detrás de ella venia Kath de color verde y con una almohada en las manos. Lo siguiente paso rápido Elyon se abalanzo sobre él gritando su nombre y acabaron los dos en el suelo. – Jewter, ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?

- Lupin no hay tiempo para explicaciones, ¡¡corre!! Elyon se levanto con rapidez y ayudo a Lupin a levantarse lo agarro por la manga de la camisa y lo arrastro al baño pasando por delante de donde estaban Sirius y James peleando aun por los pantalones, entraron al baño, Elyon cerro la puerta, le echo la llave a la puerta, le quito la varita a Lupin para encantar la puerta y luego empezo a poner tras la puerta como los champús, la papelera, las estanterías, las toallas, el submarino que Sirius usaba en sus baños, el lavabo, la bañera, la escoba de James (que no sabemos que pinta en el baño), a Remus, a una lechuza que pasaba por allí, al elfo domestico que iba a por la ropa sucia, a la autora no la puso porque se fue corriendo, (OO¿Qué hago yo alli? No se a mi no me pregunten ¬¬), las cartas del tarot, la muñeca hinchable de Peter, etc…. – Creo que con esto bastara, ¿Lupin? ¿Lupin donde estas?

- Estoy aquí. Contesto Remus saliendo detrás de Tom Riddle que lo miraba con desprecio.

- Ohh, tienes chocolate, ¿me das un poco? Es que con la carrera me ha dado hambre. Dijo Elyon sonriendo

- Claro, pero de este no que esta medio derretido. Remus se acerco a la bañera, la toco tres veces y murmuro unas palabras, y ante todos los reunidos en el baño aparecieron un montón de tabletas de chocolate. -- ¿De cuales quieres? Tengo de chocolate blanco, chocolate negro, de chocolate mezclado, de sabor a vainilla, sabor fresa, sabor duende, sabor tomate, sabor elfo domestico…

- ¿Aun no te ha llegado el de sabor a la persona que quieres besar? Pregunto Elyon interesada

- No aun no, me llegan dentro de dos semanas, pero toma este te gustara. Remus le dio una tableta de color violeta y le sonrió, ella también le respondió con una sonrisa, se miraron fijamente ambos sonreían como bobos, pero algo al otro lado de la puerta los hizo sobresaltarse.

- ¡¡¡ELYON!! ¡SABEMOS QUE ESTAS AQUÍ! Exclamo Lily entrando en la habitación

- SAL DE TU ESCONDITEEEEE. Grito Kath con una cara de asesina y sosteniendo la almohada

- Remus no dejes que me cojan, se han vuelto locas, quieren matarme. Dijo Elyon histérica

- No te preocupes, no te haran nada estas aquí dentro, ellas fuera. Dijo Remus para tranquilizar. -- ¡Oh, dios mio! ¡James y Sirius estan fuera! ¡¡¡CORRED, PRONGS, PADFOOT, HUID!!

- Es demasiado tarde para ellos. Dijo Elyon dándole el pésame a Remus, éste se sentó en el suelo mientras comía chocolate.

En la habitación de los merodeadores, Lily y Kath aun no se habian dado cuenta de donde estaban, y se pusieron a aporrear la puerta del baño exigiéndole a Elyon que saliese, Lily por su parte se puso a inspeccionar el resto de la habitación para ver si encontraba algo con lo que pudiesen abrir la puerta y entonces los vio.

- Te debemos 2 galeones. Dijo Lily girándose hacia Kath, ésta dejo de aporrear la puerta y con la almohada en la mano se giro hacia Lily sin comprender.

- ¿Quiénes? ¿Por qué?

- Nosotros, Elyon, Thomas, Warren y yo, porque tu, ¿te acuerdas de lo que dijiste acerca de Black y Potter?

- Si, dije que solo se enrollaban con tantas chicas para que nadie sospechase que son increíblemente gays y que mantienen una relación.

- Pues es cierto. Dijo Lily señalando hacia la cama de James, donde él y Sirius estaban en una situación bastante comprometida debido a que aun seguían peleando por los pantalones de Sirius y no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de las chicas.

…………………

- James Alexander Potter, devuélveme mis pantalones. Exigía Sirius furioso jalando de los pantalones que James tenia puestos

- No. Contesto James tirando de los pantalones

- Devuélvemelos, ¡son míos!

- Padfoot eres un egoísta, préstamelos.

- Ve a por los tuyos.

- No, vete tu a por ellos.

- Para que Evans y Ross me maten, ¡¿estas loco?!

- Aunque me cueste decirlo, Black tiene razón si pone un solo pie en nuestro cuarto no lo volverás a ver. Dijo Lily acercándose con Kath a donde estaban los chicos

- Ya oíste a Evans si entro en su habitación me matan, Prongs tienes que buscarte una chica con menos instintos asesinos. Sirius volvió a intentar quitarle los pantalones a James que se había quedado quieto por alguna razón, "¿Evans? Estoy alucinando o acabo de ver a Evans en mi habitación, ¡estoy alucinando!, ¿entonces porque veo a Ross acercarse a mi con una almohada en las manos y con cara de psicópata? ¡¡Oh no es ella!!" Sirius salto de la cama justo cuando Kath iba a pegarle un tortazo.

- Ross, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto Sirius nervioso, ya que no es que le tuviese miedo pero prefería habérsela encontrado en el gran comedor donde había muchos alumnos y profesores.

- Estaba dando una vuelta para ver que tal se ve mi nueva piel con la diferente iluminación del castillo. Dijo Kath mirándose las uñas. -- ¿¡PERO QUE CREES QUE HAGO AQUÍ?!

- Vienes a matarlo. Dijo Peter desde debajo de su cama, lugar en el que se había escondido nada mas ver entrar a las chicas.

- Gracias Peter por la ayuda. Dijo sarcástico Sirius

- ¡¡TU!! Exclamaron Lily y Kath a la vez antes de ir directamente hacia Peter, éste se escondió aun más bajo su cama.

- ¡No te escondas cobarde! Grito Lily agachandose para buscar a Peter mejor. -- ¡¡Potter!! ¿¡Que crees que haces?!

- Solo evitar que asesines a uno de mis amigos, asesiname a mi, yo me dejo. Dijo James tirando de Lily

- ¡¡Déjame no quiero matarte!! Chillo Lily

- Lo sabia. Exclamo James victorioso. – Lily sabia que me querias, entonces el proximo sabado iremos juntos a Hogsmeade, e iremos juntos a todos lados.

- Potter no te emociones, he dicho que no quiero matarte no hoy. Dijo Lily cansada

- ¡¡Aaahhh!! ¡¡¿ Ross el tinte te afecto a la cabeza o que!!? Grito Sirius desde su cama

- No, solo quiero que te asfixies un poco. Contesto Kath con mirada angelical y sosteniendo la almohada firmemente en su mano

- ¿¿¡Un poco!?? Si no te llego a empujar me muero asfixiado, ¡¡¡estas loca!!!

- ¡¡¡Callate Black!!! Grito Kath antes de lanzarse sobre Sirius y ambos cayesen a la cama

- Deberias ir a detener a tu amiga. Dijo James a Lily

- No, prefiero ir a ayudarla. Lily salio corriendo hacia la cama de Sirius y James para no dejar a su pelirroja sola en una cama decidió ir el también para de paso ayudar a su amigo.

……………………………..

- Ya no se oyen gritos. Dijo Elyon acercándose a la puerta con Remus

- Si no hubieses puesto tantos objetos taponando la puerta podriamos escuchar mejor. Alego nuestro licántropo

- Bueno pues ayúdame a quitarlos y deja de quejarte, ¿no oyes los muelles de una cama?

OO

- Si, ¿Qué crees que hacen? Remus sonrió picaramente imaginándose a sus amigos en una situación tan comprometida.

- ¡¡Lupin!! ¿Como puedes pensar algo así? Aunque ella también sonrió.

…………………………………….

Pero fuera no se vivía una situación de paz y amor precisamente, Kath intentaba con dos almohadas ahogar a Sirius que se defendia como podia y con la ayuda de James que tenia a la pelirroja sobre él (hecho que lo hacia muy feliz) evitando que ayudase a Padfoot.

- ¡¡ROSS!!¡¡Estate quieta!! Grito Sirius sujetando una de las almohadas

- No hasta que sufras por haberme vuelto del color de un cocodrilo. Dijo la morena tirando de la almohada mientras con la otra le pegaba

- El verde te sienta bien, hace resaltar tus ojos. Trato de calmar James

- ¿¡¡Ya estas intentando ligar con mi amiga!!? Potter no tienes vergüenza. Dijo Lily pegandole una colleja

- Evans, no le pegues a James. (Sirius)

- Black dejate asesinar. (Lily)

- Ross asesina a Sirius otro dia. (James)

- Potter deja de acosar a mi amiga. (Kath)

Se miraron unos a otros y empezaron a pelearse, ahora Kath le habia dado una almohada a Lily y ambas se pusieron de pie y empezaron a pegarle a los chicos, que les hicieron la zancadilla y las hicieron caer, momento que aprovecharon para paralizarlas, Lily cayo bocabajo y James rapidamente se acosto sobre ella poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella para que no se moviese; Kath cayo boca- arriba y Sirius se tumbo sobre ella poniendo su cara muy cerca del rostro de la morena.

- ¡¡¡Potter!!! ¡¡¡Suéltame ahora mismo!!! Grito Lily

- No la sueltes Prongs que sino intentara matarnos otra vez. Dijo Sirius que estaba sujetando a Kath por las muñecas

- Eso es mentira, solo le dare a Potter un beso. Dijo Lily con cara angelical

- Si claro y Snape se lava el pelo todos los dias. Comento Sirius sarcásticamente

- Yo te creo Lil, yo se que en el fondo tu quieres a Potter. Apoyo Kath que ya sabia cual era la estrategia de su amiga

-O-O- (Cara de James, con gafas XD)

- No Prongs, no caigas, es una estrategia. Suplicaba Sirius

- ¡¡Jamesss!! Susurro Lily haciendo que a James le diera un escalofrió por la espalda.

- ¡Lilyyy! Dijo James con sonrisa de enamorado

- ¡¡Prongs!! ¡¡NOOOOO!!

- Calla Black, no ves que les cortas el rollo. Interrumpió Kath

¬¬

- Todo es tu culpa.

- Mentira, es tu culpa por haberme tintado de color verde. Dijo Kath pegándole una patada a Sirius, liberándose así de sus brazos. -- ¡¡Lil, estoy libre deja la farsa!! Kath fue en dirección hacia James y le pego un empujón por lo que nuestro querido Prongs acabo en el suelo (A: ¡¡bruta!!), Lily se levanto bailando la canción de la libertad "libreeee, como sol cuando amanece yo soy libreeee, como el mar ……"

- Ahora morireis, muajajajajajaja. Dijo Kath volviendo a coger dos almohadas y lanzandole una a Lily.

- ¡¡Noooooooooooo!! Otra vez no, T.T Sirius corrio a donde se encontraba Peter debajo de su cama, pero Kath se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas?

- Ey… pues… yo… iba a comprarte el regalo de navidad .

¬¬

- ¿¡Te crees que soy tonta?! Kath se abalanzo sobre Sirius pero algo o mejor dicho alguien la agarro y la cogió en brazos mientras ella pataleaba. – Thomas, ¡¡sueltameeee!!

- Yo voy a por Lily. Dijo Warren que camino en direccion hacia donde se encontraban Lily y James en plena guerra de almohadas, Warren siguió el ejemplo de su amigo y cogio a Lily en brazos y la alejo de Potter mientras ella gritaba y pataleaba.

- Hokins ¿Qué crees que haces? Protesto James al ver como se llevaban a su pelirroja

- Trato de ayudarte Potter, ¡¡Lilian estate quieta!! Grito Warren pero la pelirroja seguía pegándole y gritando. -- ¿Dónde se metió Elyon? ella es la única que sabe calmarlas

Los dos merodeadores se encogieron de hombros, sin responder ya que ninguno la había visto entrar y arrastrar a Remus hacia el baño.

- Pues entonces nos vamos a llevar a estas dos fierecillas a su habitación, ¡nos vemos en el desayuno! Se despidio Thomas que llevaba a una menos furiosa Kath seguido de Warren que llevaba a Lily.

- Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Remus? Pregunto James después de ver como su pelirroja abandonaba su habitación.

- No se, se fue antes de que llegasen esas locas. Sirius se acosto sobre su cama para descansar – No crees que le hicieran algo, ¿verdad?

- No por dios Padfoot, el pobre Remus no les habia echo nada.

¡¡¡¡ POM!!!!

La puerta del baño se abrio de golpe asustando a James y Sirius y dejando a Elyon y a Remus sucios y en el suelo.

- ¡Por fin! Exclamo Remus poniendose en pie y ayudando a Elyon a incorporarse

- Si, un poco mas y no acabamos de quitar las cosas y para colmo la puerta va y se atasca. Dijo Elyon quitandose el polvo de la falda

¬¬

- ¿Por qué nos miran así? Pregunto Remus a los dos merodeadores que les miraban con cara entre sorprendidos, felices y orgullosos.

- ¿Así como? Pregunto James inocente

¬¬

- Con cara de pervertidos y depravados, ¡no ha pasado nada! Chillo Remus

- Nada que vosotros no hayáis querido que pase, Moony eres un pillo. Dijo Sirius acercandose a Remus y le puso una mano sobre el hombro

- ¡Que NO ha pasado NADA!

- No, Moony na-da. Dijo James poniendo su mano sobre el otro hombro de Remus

- Chicos, siento interrumpir esta conversación tan …….. ¿a eso llamáis conversación? No importa, ¿Dónde están Lily y Kath? Pregunto Elyon mirando por toda la habitación.

- Se las llevaron a la fuerza Hennings y Hokins, por que te puedes creer que me querían asesinar, ¡a mi! Al guapo, unico y genuino Sirius Black.

¬¬

- Las comprendo. Dijeron Remus y Elyon a la vez, luego se miraron y sonrieron tímidamente

- Sera mejor que me vaya y preparaos para la venganza porque será TERRIBLE. Elyon fue hacia la puerta y pego un portazo.

Los tres chicos suspiraron y se empezaron a vestir.

Una vez que se hubiesen vestido cada uno con su ropa, ya que finalmente James le devolvio sus pantalones a Sirius y Elyon volvio a pasarse por la habitación de los merodeadores para devolverles su ropa a nuestro castaño, bajaron con el proposito de ir a desayunar pero con todo el espectáculo se les habia echo tarde asi que tuvieron que ir a clase de Encantamientos sin desayunar, al igual que las chicas. Nuestras tres chicas se encontraban ya sentadas, Lily con Kath que fulmino a Sirius con la mirada cuando entro y Elyon con Warren, Thomas estaba sentado ligando con una Raven (¬¬ ¡chicos!), nuestros queridisimos merodeadores se sentaron en la ultima fila como de costumbre.

- Tenemos que hacer algo, pienso vengarme. Dijo Lily mirando hacia James con odio

- Y yo contigo, todo el mundo me mira y lo Señora Pomfrey dice que me durara dos dias, ¡¡DOS días!! Con este color de lagarto. Grito Kath

- Señorita Ross no grite. Callo el Profesor Flitwich (¿se escribe asi? Es que no tenia ganas de buscarlo en los libros :P) -- ¿Por cierto que le ha pasado en la piel?

- Yo no veo que le haya pasado nada, tiene el mismo color de siempre. Contesto Sirius desde el fondo de la clase provocando la risa de los presentes

- Black callate si no quieres que vaya yo a hacerlo. Amenazo Kath poniendose en pie

- ¡Silencio, los dos! Ahora empecemos la clase. Flitwich se dirigio a la pizarra y empezo a escribir la leccion del día.

A la hora del almuerzo las chicas se fueron a la biblioteca para planear una venganza que se recordase por los siglos de los siglos, o aunque sea que ridiculizase bastante a los merodeadores.

- Venga tiene que haber algo. Dijo Lily revisando cuatro libros que tenia abiertos encima de la mesa

¬¬

- Lil, mira de uno en uno, no seas animal. Dijo Kath apartando la vista unos segundos de su libro titulado "_Hechizos, maleficios y pociones para controlar dragones y todo tipo de animales peligrosos"_ – Podriamos meternos en su cuarto y esperar a que regresen y luego ¡zas! Les cortamos la cabeza y salimos de alli sin que nadie nos vea.

- Que no vamos a matarlos. Elyon levanto su cabeza del pergamino donde llevaba todo el rato escribiendo.

- ¿Por qué? Preguntaron la morena y la pelirroja

- Porque no quiero ir a Azkaban tan joven, ¡¡Lo tengo!! Chicas, ya tenemos nombre. Dijo Elyon sonriendo feliz

- ¡Y ya tenemos venganza! Exclamo Lily cogiendo un libro bastante gordo.

Eran las tres de la mañana en la sala común de Griffindor, (en todo el castillo tambien ¬¬, o se creen que cada casa tiene una hora) y tres muchachas que habian salido a escondidas de su habitación ahora estaban en la sala comun ultimando sus planes.

- ¡Que si Lily que ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer! Grito exasperada Kath

- Vale, no es para ponerse asi. La pelirroja se cruzo de brazos

- Chicas, yo aun no entiendo porque vamos asi vestidas. Comento Elyon poniendose a mirar sus vestuarios, Lily llevaba unos pantalones negros vaqueros y una camiseta de acillas marron, tenia el pelo agarrado en una coleta muy alta; Kath llevaba unos pantalones verdes militar y una camiseta negra, llevaba el pelo suelto; y ella llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camiseta negra tambien llevaba el pelo recogiendo en dos coletas.

- Es nuestro uniforme, o al menos hasta que tengamos uno en condiciones. Dijo Kath muy segura ya que ella eso de tener uniforme con las letras del grupo le hacia mucha ilusion.

- ¿Pero porque vamos de colores tan oscuros? El negro no me queda nada bien.

- Vamos de colores oscuros para que no se nos vea, o al menos no se nos vea mucho. Explico Lily

- Si porque nuestro autentico uniforme sera mas alegre y bonito y tendra las iniciales grabadas en el pecho. Kath se detuvo y se puso a pensar. -¿Os parece muy larga una falda por aquí? Pregunto Kath señalando con el dedo dos milímetros por debajo del culo.

- ¿¡¡Se puede saber que entiendes tu por largo?!! Exclamo Lily – Yo no pienso ponerme una falda tan corta, como minimo tiene que llegar a las rodillas.

- ¿¡¡QUE!!? Pero eso es largísimo, ¡Lily no seas tan puritana!

- ¡Exhibicionista! Eso es lo que tu eres.

- ¿Por qué a mi? Se preguntaba Elyon mientras observaba a sus amigas discutir. – Chicas, ¡¡CHICAS!! Pues me voy yo sola.

Elyon empezo a subir las escaleras en direccion a la habitación de los merodeadores, seguida de Lily y Kath que la vieron irse y decidieron que ya discutirian en otro momento.

¡Seran creidos! Exclamo Lily al leer la insignia que habia en la entrada de la puerta

_En esta habitación duermen los maravillosos, guapos, inteligentes, bromistas, simpáticos, adorables, incomparables, honestos y humildes_

¬¬

- Si sobre todo humilde. Bufo Kath

- ¡¡Shhh!! Callo Elyon

_MERODEADORES, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus J. Lupin y Peter Pettigrew._

_Si alguna chica desea una cita con nosotros por favor coje la hoja indicada para cada merodeador y rellenala con tus datos y ponla en el buzón que esta a tu derecha._

_No molesten cuando esta puerta esta cerrada, o si no sufriran la ira de los MERODEADORES._

- Kath, ¿Qué haces? Pregunto Lily viendo como su amiga cogia un formulario de cada estante.

- No quiero salir con ninguno, solo quiero ver que preguntas ponen los muy creidos. Dijo Kath sonriendo y guardándose los formularios en su bolsillo. – Ahora hagamos lo que hemos venido a hacer.

Las tres chicas se miraron y sonrieron, pasarian una noche muy divertida.

- ¿Por quien comenzamos? Pregunto Elyon

- Potter/ Black. Exclamaron Lily y Kath a la vez

- Primero lanzare un hechizo para que los chicos no nos oigan. Elyon movio la varita y pronuncio un hechizo (no tenia ganas de inventar ) – Llevemos primero a Potter a la cama de Black.

Las chicas se acercaron a la cama de James, descorrieron las cortinas y exclamaron un "ohhh, que tierno". James dormia con unos boxers azules, su pelo estaba despeinado (si aun mas) y mostraba en su rostro una sonrisa.

- Seguro que esta soñando contigo. Dijo Kath burlona a Lily

- Yo creo que esta soñando con Quidditch. Corrigió Lily

- Pues yo creo que esta soñando que juega contigo a Quidditch. Opino Elyon

- ¡No seáis ridículas! Wingardium leviosa. Inmediatamente James levitaba por encima de sus cabezas y con la ayuda de Kath llevaron a James y lo acostaron en la cama de Sirius.

- Deben reconocer que Black se ve bien dormido. Dijo Lily -- ¡¡¡KATH QUE HACES!! La morena levantaba la sabana de la cama de Black, y metia la cabeza dentro. -- ¿Te volviste loca?

- Es que Hanna me habia dicho que Black dormia desnudo y queria comprobarlo. Contesto Kath sacando la cabeza de debajo de la sabana

- ¡¡Ahh!! ¿Y es cierto?

- ¡¡¡LILY!!! Exclamo Elyon

- ¿Qué? ¿Tu no sientes curiosidad? Pregunto Lily a Elyon

- Pues…… yo……. ¡¡dejenme en paz!! E inmediatamente se fue en direccion a la cama de Lupin

- Kath, ¿lleva o no lleva?

- Si lleva, pero aunque lo odie tengo que decirte que tiene un cuerpo del 10. (Sirius dormia bocarriba con un brazo hacia un lado y solo con unos calzoncillos negros dejando sus perfectos abdominales al descubierto)

- Bueno manos a la obra. Dijo Lily, que se acerco a James, le cogio el brazo y se lo puso alrededor del cuello de Sirius, tambien le paso una pierna a por encima del cuerpo de Sirius, mientras que Kath le pinto los labios a Sirius y le ponia marcas de pintalabios a James en la cara y a Sirius por el pecho. Cuando acabaron, Lily saco su mini-camara de fotos y empezo a sacar fotografias de diferentes angulos.

- Quedara genial. Dijo Lily riendo

- Si, vamos con Ely. Ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Elyon que miraba a Lupin con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué miras? Pregunto Lily saltando sobre Elyon

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, joder ¿quieres que me muera del susto?

- Si no hubieras estado tan absorta en Lupin, no te hubieses asustado. Dijo Lily negando con la cabeza

- Joder como esta el prefecto, voy a ser mala, muy mala. Dijo Kath que miraba a Lupin como un león mira a su presa. (Por si no lo habia mencionado, Lupin es prefecto al igual que Lily, n.n) Remus dormia de lado llevaba unos pantalones largos y no llevaba camiseta, aunque no tenia tantos musculos como James y Sirius, Remus tambien tenia unos pectorales impresionantes.

- Kathrina ni se te ocurra acercarte a Lupin. Amenazo Elyon

- ¡A Ely le gusta Lupin! ¡A Ely le gusta Lupin! Kath empezo a saltar alrededor de Elyon y Lily cantando esa cancion. -- ¡Ely y Remus! ¡Au, eres una bruta! Dijo Kath parándose y acariciándose la cabeza ya que Ely le habia tirado un zapato que había en el suelo.

- Si no fueras tan susceptible. Dijo Kath enseñándole la lengua pero una idea paso por su cabeza y su rostro cambio a una sonrsa

maliciosa

- ¿Qué has pensado? Kath esa sonrisa me da miedo. Dijo Lily apartándose de su amiga

- No es nada Lil, no te preocupes. Kath se acerco a Ely y la empujo suavemente haciendo que cayese a la cama de Remus, con la suerte de que nuestro licantropo en ese momento estaba acostado para el otro lado.

- ¡¡KATHRINA ROSS, TE MATO!! Grito Elyon empezando a levantarse, pero Remus giro inesperadamente y abrazo a Elyon que se puso roja.

- Lil, dame la cámara, ¡¡ahora!! Ordeno Kath mirando con sonrisa triunfal a Elyon y esta le devolvía una mirada de odio

- De eso nada. Elyon suspiro mas tranquila. – La foto la saco yo.

"¡¿Pero que clase de amigas tengo?!" pensaba Elyon mientras que Lily les echaba fotos de todos los ángulos, Kath ya se había ido a arreglar a Peter para su sesión fotográfica.

- Lil, por favor ayudame. Pidio Elyon, cada vez estaba mas nerviosa, Remus la tenia abrazada fuertemente y por lo que parecia sin ninguna intencion de liberarla, su rostro cada vez estaba mas cerca y podia oler su fragancia, su dulce fragancia. – Lil, por favor.

- Esta bien. Lily se acerco a Remus y empezo a empujarlo hacia el otro lado, Remus empezo a quejarse pero no se desperto y después de unos cuantos empujones consiguió echarlo liberando asi a Elyon. – Te cogio cariño, hacían linda pareja n.n

- Lily no estoy para sus comentarios, he pasado un momento horrible.

¬¬

- Si, seguro, vamos a ver que hace Kath. Miraron hacia donde se encontraba la morena que debía estar maquillando a Pettigrew, pero en vez de eso estaba en el suelo riéndose a carcajadas. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Pettigrew duerme con una muñeca hinchable, jajajaja. Contesto Kath golpeando el suelo, Lily y Elyon se asomaron por la cortina y efectivamente ahí estaba Peter con el dedo gordo en la boca y abrazado a una muñeca hinchable.

OÒ

- ¡No lo puedo creer! Exclamo Lily y ella y Elyon se unieron a las carcajadas de su amiga que aun seguía retorciéndose de risa en el suelo.

Después de diez minutos sin parar de reírse y con dolor de estomago y mandíbulas. Decidieron continuar con la misión (Imposible, ta ta tan, ta ta tan xD), le echaron tambien un par de fotos a Peter al que no retocaron ni nada debido a su ridícula situación y se salieron de la habitación en silencio, si tenemos en cuenta que la palabra silencio significa a Lily riéndose a carcajadas, a Elyon jurando que se vengaría y a Kath cantando la canción "La camisa Negra" de Juanes. (¬¬ vamos el silencio que hay en mi clase de Matemáticas n.n).

- ¿Habéis dejado la nota? Pregunto Elyon

- Si. Contesto Lily

- Tengo… tengo la camisa negra porque negra tengo el almaaa, yo por ti perdi la calma ……..

…………………………………………………..

Remus fue el primero en despertarse, se sentia bien, esa noche habia dormido como ninguna otra, habia dormido estupendamente, pero un grito lo saco de su maravilloso dia.

- ¡¡¡Prongs, ¿Qué haces en MI cama?!!! Exclamo Sirius levantandose de golpe

- Pues no se, y tu ¿Por qué tienes pintados los labios y que son esos besos que tienes el pecho? Pregunto James

- James pues tu tienes besos en la cara. Remus señalo la cara a James, miro a Sirius que tenia todo el torax lleno de pintalabios y luego miro hacia la cama de Peter, pero éste seguia roncando sin enterarse de nada. -- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿El que? Preguntaron James y Sirius a la vez, Remus se acerco a la puerta y cogio una nota que estaba clavada con una chicheta a la puerta, Remus la leyo en voz alta:

_Ya era hora bellos durmientes, nos complace anunciaros que a la hora del desayuno vereis un_

_espectáculo digno de recordar, del que sereis protagonistas, a vuestro pesar muajajaja._

_Firmado **THE G.I.R.L.S**_

- ¿The girls? ¿Ese es su nombre? Pregunto Sirius burlon

- No, esan son sus iniciales. Corrigió James que se habia quedado pensativo

- Y que siginifica ¿Gritonas Insolentes Retrasadas Locas Solteras?

- No, significa **G**rupo **I**nteligente **R**evolucionario que **L**ucha contra **S**úper cretinos (también conocidos como Merodeadores) Contesto Moony

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso? Pregunto Sirius, Remus simplemente le entrego el papel.

_P.D. Como Black es idiota, y su cerebro (dudamos de que tenga) es muy pequeño, os diremos lo que significan las iniciales._

_**G**rupo_

_**I**nteligente_

_**R**evolucionario que_

_**L**ucha contra_

_**S**úper cretinos (conocidos como merodeadores)_

- Nos espera un día muuuuy largo. Dijo Remus antes de meterse en el baño, Sirius y James solo pensaron cuanta razón tenia su amigo.

- ¡¡¡¡PETER!!! Gritaron

…………….. CONTINUARA……………………….

Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, la broma la pondre en el siguiente porque se me estaba haciendo muy largo (demasiado largo) aunque seguro que ya saben de que va la broma . En cuanto a que castigo le puse a Snape, jajjaa, lo sabrán en el próximo y hablando de Snape y los Slytherins no han salido mucho lo se, pero ya saldran. Muchos saludos a todas. Y dejadme Reviews.

**Mariale: **la verdad es que si me ha quedado bastante claro que te ha gustado . Me alegro por ello, eso quiere decir que no lo hago tan mal, jajaja. Una pregunta ¿Cómo pudiste escibir lo de megasuperesxtra……? Todo eso yo lo intentaba leer y me trababa, xD. Muchos saludos y gracias por tu review.

**Seishiro25:** hola gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado n.n

**Lamister: **gracias por tu review, y sigue leyendo el fic, que espero que te siga gustando.

**Miko Dani: **no te preocupes que sufriran, muajajaja (ademas Snape ya esta sufriendo n.n), pero en los proximos capitulos sufira mas. Hare que Remus te mande chocolate, a mi tambien me tiene que mandar, (hum chocolateee) Gracias por recomendarme el fic de Super Comics, esta genial incluso le he dejado reviews, asi que imaginate lo que me ha gustado . Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior o incluso mas, yo me rei bastante escribiendolo, (eso es buena señal ¿no?) Y no Remus no se volverá diabético, no al menos de momento ¬¬, yo tambien soy adicta al chocolate ¡¡vivan los bombones!! ¡¡viva el hombre de chocolate!! Muchas gracias por tu review y que la fuerza te acompañe a ti tambien

**Fer-black: **Eyyy!! Me alegra muchisiiiiiiiiimo que te gustase tanto el antiguo capitulo espero que este te guste tambien porque yo me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendolo. No te preocupes por Snape como ves ya me he vengado de él aunque estuve atada bastante tiempo T.T, gracias por preocuparte. Muchos saludos y que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Mianra:** ¿En serio es fantastico? Chica cada dia me caes mejor, jajaja. Creo que Rowling algun dia nos vendera los derechos de autor, no puede esconderse para siempre en su mansión muajajajaja, no te preocupes que cuando encuentre a mi mini-yo (porque la encontrare) se va a enterar de quien manda en este fic, porque no puede ser tan…… tan….. tan ella. TT Nooooo, porque me recordaste que tengo que volver al instituto ¬¬ ¿¡por que?! Por su culpa tendre que pasar horas en mi cuarto estudiando y sin escribir el fic, por lo que tardare mas TT. Bueno dejemoslo porque sino acabare insultando al que invento las clases y los examens…., gracias por tu review y sigue escribiendome.

**Myca: **si definitivamente te ganaste la canonización, si me alegra que te guste el fic, ¿y que tal esta este capitulo? ¿Qué te parece el nombre de las chicas? Mucha gracias por tu review

**Ele- Wood: **Yujuu!!! Te gusto, no sabes lo que me alegro que feliz soy (bailo la danza de la felicidad por mi cuarto) Aja, después de este momento en el que me dejo en ridiculo ¬¬, muchas gracias por tu review y que te siga gustando el fic.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi hermana (que ha estado por ahí rondando leyendo el capitulo antes que nadie y que me animaba) y a todos los que me han dejado reviews.

DEJADME REVIEWS

ZARA POTTER-BLACK

DEJAD REVIEWS


	5. Capitulo 5

_- Los personajes no son míos son de la genial, imaginativa y multimillonaria J.K. Rowling._

Capitulo 5. ¿Dulce? venganza

Las chicas habían pasado la noche en vela, pero había merecido la pena todo el gran comedor estaba lleno de fotos de los merodeadores, TODO Hogwarts les vería. Nada más que por ese hecho Kath y Lily lucían una gran sonrisa pese a sus enormes ojeras.

- Venga Ely anímate vamos a dejar en ridículo a los merodeadores. Dijo Kath abrazando a Elyon

- No me hagas la pelota, que no estoy de humor. Elyon se separo de Kath y se tiro sobre su cama

- ¿Todavía sigues enfadada por lo de las fotos con Lupin? Kath se acostó con Elyon en su cama

- ¡Kath por dios! ¿¡Todo Hogwarts va a ver esas fotos, como quieres que este?

- Ely no seas exagerada, nadie va a ver tu rostro.

- ¿¡Que no sea exagerada! Chillo Elyon. – Ves has conseguido hacer que me enoje, necesito relajarme, no es bueno para mi karma. La rubia se levanto de la cama y se sentó en el suelo cruzo las piernas, cerro los ojos y empezó a respirar y a espirar.

- No hay quien te entienda. Kath cerro los ojos, estaba agotadísima, pero aun tenia que esperar que Lily viniese con la poción revitalizante, mientras tanto tenia que entretenerse en algo para evitar el quedarse dormida, y que mejor entretenimiento que el de ponerse a leer los curriculums que las chicas debían rellenar para tener una cita con los merodeadores, cada hoja tenia la foto del merodeador al que pertenecía el papel, y además las cuatro hojas tenían en común que todas las chicas tenían que poner el nombre, la edad y la casa a la que pertenecía, pero a partir de ahí cada merodeador hacia una serie de preguntas. – Ely te apetece leer los disparates que los salidos estos han puesto en los curriculums. Elyon no contesto. - ¡Elyon!

- ¡Joder Kath estaba a punto de lograr la tranquilidad absoluta, por tu culpa mi relajación acaba de irse al traste! Se quejo la rubia poniéndose en pie. - ¿Que querías?

- _¿Te gusta el chocolate?_

- Me encanta, ya lo sabes.

- _¿Te gustan los animales?_

- Si, ¿a que vienen tantas preguntas? ¿y que es esa hoja que acabas de esconder detrás de ti?

- Nada. Dijo Kath con cara angelical

- Déjame ver.

- No

- Enséñamela. Ordeno Elyon dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Kath

- No es nada interesante. Kath se encogió de hombros y le dio el papel a Elyon, que empezó a leerlo. – Kathrina Ross, ¿me puedes explicar que se supone que haces contestando el cuestionario de Lupin como si fueras yo?

- Pues…. este…yo… es que Lupin y tu hacen una linda pareja. Finalizo Kath con una gran sonrisa

- Lily también hace buena pareja con Potter y no por…..

- ¿¡Qué has dicho! Pregunto Lily que acababa de entrar por la puerta y venia con la poción en la mano.

- Yo no he dicho nada. Dijo Ely con voz baja

- Claro que si, has dicho que Lily hace buena pareja con Potter en lo que estoy de acuerdo por cierto. Apunto Kath bajo la mirada asesina de cierta rubia.

- ¡Ah! Era eso, no pasa nada. Dijo Lily calmadamente moviendo la botellita con la poción en sus manos

- Vaya pensé que te lo tomarías peor. Dijo Kath poniéndose de pie

- ¡Pero que clase de amigas sois! Gritó Lily lanzando la botellita al aire con gran enfado

- ¡La botellaaaaaaaa! Gritaron Kath y Elyon a la vez, antes de salir corriendo en dirección hacia donde estaba la botella cayendo, mientras Lily echaba su discurso sobre porque ella y James Potter no hacían para nada buena pareja. Elyon cogió la botellita justo antes de que tocase el suelo pero a Kath no le dio tiempo de frenar por lo que le pego una patada a la botellita que salio de nuevo volando.

- ¡Noooooooooooooooooo! Gritaron ambas chicas al ver que la botella salía por la ventana, se miraron una fracción de segundo y salieron corriendo hacia la ventana. Cuando llegaron pudieron ver como la botella impactaba sobre la cabeza de Snape y éste se desplomaba al suelo.

- Hemos matado a Snape, ¡yupiiiiii! Se alegraba Kath, y bailaba la danza de la felicidad mientras Elyon la miraba amenazadoramente. – ¡Oh dios mío! Hemos matado a Snape.

- Eres de efectos retardados, ¿lo sabias?

- Ely deja tu ironía por un momento, esto es grave, ¡Lily que ya nos sabemos de memoria las cuatrocientas razones por las que nunca saldrías con potter! Chillo la morena a su amiga, Lily dejo de contar con los dedos y por fin presto atención a sus amigas.

- ¿Y la botellita con la poción? pregunto la pelirroja, Kath señalo la ventana mientras que Elyon se sentó en posición de flor de loto otra vez. – ¿La habéis tirado por la ventana? (Lily se asomo por la ventana y vio el cuerpo desmayado de Snape) ¡¿ Habéis matado a Snape?

- Corrección, Kath a matado a Snape. Corrigió Elyon aun con los ojos cerrados, la morena la fulmino con la mirada.

- Técnicamente es culpa de Lily por soltar la botellita. Señalo Kath

- ¿Mia? A mi no me metas en tus asesinatos, además si yo solté la botella fue porque Elyon me enojo. Se defendió la pelirroja, por lo que la rubia dejo su pose de flor de loto y se puso en pie.

- ¿Cómo que es mi culpa? Pregunto atónita la joven rubia

- Ahora no importa de quien es la culpa, lo importante es ¿que vamos a hacer ahora? Pregunto Kath, sus amigas la miraron con cara seria, siendo Lily la primera en hablar.

- Creo que deberíamos bajar a ver como esta Snape.

- Yo no me refería a eso Lilian (Kath bufo), me refiero a que vamos a hacer sin poción, estoy agotada. Acabo Kath acostándose sobre la cama más cercana.

- Tú y tu interés por el resto de los seres humanos. Recrimino Lily

- ¡Ajá! Has dicho seres humanos, y que yo sepa Snape no entra dentro de esa categoría. Sonrió Kath victoriosa

- Chicas la señora Pomfrey se esta llevando a Snape. Informo Elyon mientras volvía a meter su cabeza dentro de la habitación

- ¿¡Que! Exclamaron las dos chicas, saliendo disparadas hacia la ventana para ver como efectivamente Poppy se estaba llevando a Snape en una camilla.

- ¡Oh dios mio! Soy una prefecta perfectamente castigada. Lily daba vueltas nerviosamente por toda la habitación. – Mi magnifico expediente al traste, ¡por vuestra culpa! Señalo Lily con el dedo acusador a Kath y a Elyon

- Lily, tranquilízate, nadie nos ha visto. Trato de calmar Kath

- Pero ¿y nuestra conciencia? podría estar grave o darle una parálisis cerebral, o…..

- Lilian no seas exagerada, no va a pasar nada, ¿verdad Ely? Kath había agarrado a Lily por las muñecas mientras miraban a Elyon que estaba con sus cartas del Tarot en el suelo

- ¿Qué dicen las cartas? Pregunto Lily interesada

- Castigo, pero no se por qué. Dijo Elyon levantándose del suelo

- Yo te diré el por qué, ¡por matar a Snape! El castigo será lo primero pero luego nos llevaran a Azkaban y peor ¡nos expulsaran! Grito Lily

- Lilian pon en orden tus prioridades, ¿Dónde vas? Ni se te ocurra ir a confesar, ¡no vayas!. Grito Kath a Elyon que iba hacia la puerta y se arrodillo delante de ella. – Por favor, no me entregues, seré buena, ¡lo juro!

- Iba a desayunar, tengo hambre. Explico la rubia, mientras Lily se reía a más no poder de Kath

- Lo sabia, estaba practicando para cuando se entere Dumbledore. Explicó Kath y dignamente se puso en pie

- Si, claro. Se rieron Lily y Elyon

- Pues si. Sentencio la morena antes de pegar un portazo e irse, Lily y Elyon se miraron y entre risas se fueron ellas también a desayunar.

* * *

Los merodeadores después de vestirse y arreglarse, salieron por la puerta con la cabeza bien alta, esperando ver que seria lo que se encontrasen en el gran comedor. Caminaban James y Sirius delante y Peter y Remus detrás.

- ¿Quiénes creéis que fueron? Pregunto Peter

- Peter, es obvio quienes fueron. Contesto Sirius tranquilamente rascándose la barbilla

- Si, la cuestión es que broma nos gastaron. Dijo James entrando por el gran comedor. - ¡Santa madre de dios!

- ¿Qué ocurre? Pregunto Remus pero su respuesta fue apagada con el folleto que le dio James. - ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto? Exclamo Remus levantando el folleto en el que salía él durmiendo al lado de una chica (cuyo rostro no se veía) y ambos ligeros de ropa, Remus se sonrojo y rompió el folleto en mil pedazos. – .mato.

- Bueno al menos ya sabemos porque tenías esa cara de felicidad esta mañana. Sonrió picaramente James, el prefecto que iba con intenciones homicidas hacia James se detuvo al oír el grito de Sirius.

- ¡Esto es un atentado en contra de mi masculinidad! Sirius se acercaba hacia el resto de los merodeadores con otro folleto y con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Padfoot? ¿Qué es eso? Pregunto James señalando el folleto que Sirius sostenía firmemente en la mano.

- Esto Prongs, es la razón por la que voy a ir a Azkaban por asesinato. Contesto Sirius entre dientes y se las mostró a James y a Remus ya que Peter se había ido a investigar por su cuenta. En el folleto que ahora veían Remus y James se podía distinguir a James con carmín por todo el pecho y abrazado a Sirius que tenia los labios pintados en la parte baja del folleto había escrito en letras plateadas: _"Lo que los merodeadores nos esconden"_.

- ¡LAS MATO! Grito James por lo que todo el comedor se le quedo mirando, a el y a los otros dos atractivos merodeadores, el gran comedor quedo en silencio, un silencio roto por las carcajadas de los Slytherins, de nuestras adoradas protagonistas y de muchos alumnos de otras casas, acompañado por el llanto de la gran mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts, (las que no lloraban eran las que tenían novio).

- ¿¡Qué! Exclamo Sirius furioso, por lo que los alumnos dejaron de mirarlos. – Os juro que las mato.

- Venga Padfoot, busquemos el lado positivo. Dijo James mientras caminaban hacia la mesa. – Remus tu siempre dices que hay lado positivo, ¿Qué hay de positivo en esto?

- Nada, ¿Qué piensas hacer Sirius? Pregunto Remus tomando asiento, a su lado estaba Sirius y enfrente se sentó James.

- Matar a Ross ahora mismo. Sirius miro con odio el folleto donde el y James dormían y salio corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Kath sentada y muerta de la risa.

- Corre Prongs, que como Sirius mate a Ross olvídate de tener algo con Evans. Dijo Remus antes de salir corriendo detrás de Sirius seguido de James.

* * *

Kath estaba riéndose a mas no poder, cuando vio como un joven de pelo negro azulado y preciosos ojos grises que en ese momento estaban que echaban chispas se acercaba velozmente hacia ella con cara de muy pocos amigos.

- ¿¡Qué demonios significa esto? Exclamo Sirius mientras le tiraba a Kath la foto de él y James.

- Pues que eres increíblemente gay y que Potter es tu novio. Dijo Kath tranquilamente dando un sorbo de su zumo de calabaza, por lo que a Sirius se le crisparon más los nervios.

- ¿No tienes nada que decir? Pregunto Sirius entre dientes, Lily y Elyon miraron con ojos de precaución a Kath, ya que no era bueno enfadar aun más a Sirius.

- Si, que me alegro de que hayas salido por fin del armario. Dijo Kath levantándose y dándole unas palmadas a Sirius en la espalda, cogio sus libros y empezó a caminar en dirección hacia la salida, Sirius empezó a caminar tras Kath pero dos pares de brazos lo sujetaron arrastrándolo hacia el lado contrario.

- Soltadme, solo quiero enterrarle el cuerpo en el bosque prohibido, su cabeza la dejare por fuera para que un hipogrifo le saque los ojos y luego buscare un basilisco para que la devore entera, mataré al basilisco y le prenderé fuego, wuajajajajajaja. Se reía Sirius alocadamente mientras que Remus y James lo arrastraban hacia los jardines.

Lily y Elyon intercambiaron miradas de "hombres quien los entiende", y siguieron desayunando tranquilamente.

* * *

- ¡Decidnos que no fuisteis vosotras! Rogó Warren en el suelo con los folletos en una mano y a su lado estaba Thomas con cara de vergüenza.

- Si, fuimos nosotras. Contesto Lily en un susurro

- Lo sabia, ¡me debes 10 sickles! Exclamo Thomas saltando ahora era Warren el que sentía vergüenza.

- Sois unos ludópatas. Dijo Elyon mirando hacia ambos chicos

- Unos guapísimos ludópatas, querida Elyon. Corrigió Warren sentándose al lado de la rubia.- Oye ¿por que falta la mitad del alumnado femenino?

- Pues están en la enfermería por depresión, ya que no han soportado ver a sus dos ídolos sexuales en posiciones tan cariñosas. Lily soltó una carcajada

- Por cierto, ¿quién es la chica que esta con Lupin? Pregunto Thomas interesado, Elyon se sonrojo y Lily sonrió

- No me digas que es… Empezó Warren

- Tengo que ir a la biblioteca. Dijo Elyon rápidamente, cogio sus cosas y salio a gran velocidad del gran comedor.

- Espera. Dijo Warren antes de salir corriendo tras ella.

* * *

En los jardines, James y Remus estaban tratando de calmar a nuestro sexy, atractivo y muy macho (eso que nadie lo dude) Sirius Black que seguía teniendo unos increíbles instintos asesinos hacia Kathrina Ross.

- Padfoot cálmate, ya les gastaremos alguna broma. Dijo Remus

- No yo no quiero gastarle bromas, ¡yo quiero matarla! Nadie juega con la virilidad de Sirius Black, ¡nadie!

- Sirius ya sabemos que eres un machote no hace falta que nos lo jures, te creemos.

- Ya se que vosotros no dudáis, pero ¿y mis fans?, mis queridas fans ¿que pensaran ellas?

- Sirius me importa un comino lo que piensen tus fans. Chillo Remus ya harto. – Lo que tenemos que hacer es vengarnos, vengarnos y vengarnos. Sentencio Remus con un golpe firme en su mano.

- Joder Remus, y yo que pensaba que eras el mas pacifico, ¿Qué te ha pasado Remusin? Pregunto James

Remus rodó lo ojos y se fue dejando allí a sus dos amigos.

* * *

Remus caminaba sin rumbo fijo, bueno si que tenia un rumbo fijo tenia que ir hacia el aula de transformaciones, porque ahora tenia clase allí, pero su mente estaba puesta en las fotos de esta mañana, ¿Por qué siempre le gastan bromas a él? Si es el único que es pacifico y bueno, pero claro como estaban en contra de James y Sirius siempre lo metían a él de regalo, como un tres por dos, ¡vénguese de James y Sirius y de regalo Remus! Pero aun mas importante, ¿Quién era la chica de la foto? Su gran ilusión es que fuera una chica rubia de griffindor, adicta al chocolate y a las cartas del tarot, pero ¿realmente seria ella? Remus se detuvo en seco, oyó unas voces familiares.

- Yo este… tenía que preguntarte….algo. dijo Warren

- Tú dirás. Dijo Elyon con una gran sonrisa

- Bueno….. Es que tu sabes que el sábado que viene hay salida a Hogsmeade y bueno yo…..me preguntaba si tú…..

Remus estaba desde su escondite muy atento a la conversación, mas que nada porque Warren era un depravado sexual que estaba intentando aprovecharse de la pobre, inocente y dulce Elyon

- Warren, no se a donde quieres llegar.

- ¿?

- ¿Qué? No he entendido nada.

- Pues que si, tú….

- 5 puntos menos para Griffindor. Dijo Remus saliendo de su escondite al ver que finalmente Warren se lo iba a decir.

- ¿Por qué? Pregunto Warren mirando mal al prefecto

- Pues por estar obstruyendo el paso. Explico Remus en el mismo momento en que dos alumnas de Huppleffup de segundo pasaban al lado de Elyon y Warren.

- ¿A que llamas obstruir, Lupin? Pregunto Warren con mas enojo

- Hokins, ¿quieres que te quite más puntos? Amenazo Remus, Warren que iba a reclamar se calló y fulmino a Remus con la mirada

- Elyon me voy a clase, ¿vienes? Pregunto Warren a la rubia que hasta ese momento había estado mirando a los dos chicos

- No, tengo que aclarar algo con Remus primero, no tardare. Explico Elyon, Warren asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Elyon y se fue bajo la atenta mirada de Remus, por lo que Elyon le dio un pellizco en el brazo.

- ¡Ay! ¿Por qué me has pellizcado? Se quejo Remus

- ¿Por qué has sido tan borde?

- ¿Qué hacíais ahí solos?

- ¿Por que debería decírtelo?

- ¿Por qué me gastasteis a mi la broma?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mi?

- ¿Por qué…? Esta bien tu ganas. Dijo finalmente Remus, Elyon sonrió ampliamente

- Señor Remus Lupin debería saber que yo nunca pierdo, lo dicen las cartas. Elyon sonrió coquetamente y saco sus cartas del tarot

- ¿Y que mas dicen las cartas? Pregunto Remus acercándose mas a la chica

- Pues….

- ¡Blaaaaaack, estás muerto! Se oyó al final del pasillo, Elyon y Remus se miraron antes de salir corriendo al lugar de donde provenía el grito.

Cuando nuestro dos jóvenes protagonistas llegaron a la entrada del aula de transformaciones se encontraron un gran espectáculo, ya que por un lado estaban Kath con el pelo color rosa chicle (de ahí su grito) y Sirius combatiendo con las varitas, lanzándose maldiciones el uno al otro, pero por ahora iban muy empatados; por otro lado estaban Lily y James, éste ultimo había acorralado a Lily en la pared e intentaba por todos los medios besarla mientras que ella trataba de escabullirse; y para hacer mas llevadera la situación estaban Thomas y Warren apostando con los demás alumnos quien ganaría entre Sirius y Kath mientras que otro grupito de alumnos de segundo y tercero animaban a James en su intento por conseguir un beso de la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué hacemos? Pregunto Elyon mirando a sus dos amigas

- Pues esperar a que terminen de pelear, ¿te apetece un chocolate? Pregunto Remus sentándose en el suelo

- Bueno vale n.n Respondió Elyon sentándose al lado de él.

- Lupin, ¿no nos vas a invitar? Pregunto Bellatrix saliendo con Lestrange de la mano del grupito de alumnos que animaba a Kath.

- Son 10 sickles.

- Estafador, tienes suerte de que estén ricos. Dijo Lestrange después de darle el dinero a Remus

- Uno tiene que buscarse la vida. Contesto Lupin sonriendo y contando el dinero.

- Muy buena la broma Jewter, me encanto ver la cara de mi "primito" cuando vio las fotos, jajajaja. Empezó a reír Bellatrix

- No se de que hablas. Respondió Ely secamente

- Como quieras, bueno nosotros nos vamos a Encantamientos a ver si podemos maldecir por el camino a algunos alumnos de primero. Lestrange se llevó a Bellatrix que aun se reía a carcajadas

- Estos slytherins son mas raros. Elyon mordió su trozo de chocolate y luego se giro hacia James y Lily, la pelirroja había conseguido zafarse de James y lo había conseguido levitar, por lo que ahora James estaba colgado del techo levitando.

- ¡Uy! Ross casi le da a Sirius con ese petrificus, pero padfoot es muy bueno. Comento Lupin, por lo que Elyon miro hacia la pelea de su otra amiga, donde Sirius cada vez tenia mas ventaja sobre Kath.

- Kathy no se dejara ganar, es demasiado orgullosa.

- Al igual que Sirius, hacen buena pareja, lastima que se odien, ¿palomitas?

- ¿Se divierten? Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Remus y Elyon y temiendo levantaron la cabeza, para encontrarse con el rostro de McGonagall con cara de muy pocos amigos.

- Profesora, que alegría verla, sabe que se ve muy bella con ese sombrero, le favorece mucho. Dijo Remus nervioso

- A otro niño con ese cuento ¡Lupin!, ¡¿Qué clase de prefecto es usted? Remus iba a protestar, pero la profesora lo calló. – No quiero oír sus excusas, esta castigado, le quiero después de clases en mi despacho y a usted también señorita Jewter, no crea que se va a librar de esta, y ahora si me disculpan voy a separar a esos animales que se hacen llamar alumnos.

- Tápate los oídos. Sugirió Elyon a Lupin

- ¡ QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE AQUÍ! ¡SEÑORITA EVANS, COMPORTESE COMO PREFECTA Y BAJE A POTTER DE AHÍ ARRIBA; BLACK, ROSS DEJEN INMEDIATAMENTE DE PELEAR (Lily bajo a James que se sacudió la capa y Sirius y Kath bajaron las varitas) LOS QUIERO A LOS CUATRO ESTA TARDE EN MI DESPACHO, Y AHORA TODO EL MUNDO A CLASE! Ordenó McGonagall por lo que todos tuvieron que obedecer y con gran decepción se dirigió cada uno a su clase.

Las horas del día pasaron rápido para desgracia de nuestros protagonistas y en menos de lo que Dumbledore hace un hechizo nuestros seis protagonistas se encontraban en el despacho de McGonagall, esperando a que la profesora llegase

- ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! Acuso Kath a Sirius

- ¿Mia? Ross tú deliras, si aquí alguien es culpable de algo esa eres TÚ. Sirius se puso delante de Kath

- ¿Sabes que te digo? Que a la mierda la magia, te voy a matar con mis propias manos. Kath se tiro hacia Sirius cayendo ambos al suelo.

- ¡Dale Kath! Tú puedes. Animaba Lily viendo a su amiga peleando con Black en el suelo

- Venga Padfoot, que solo es una chica. James invoco unos pompones y se puso a animar a Sirius. - ¡Animo Sirius! ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius!

- ¡Eso ha sido trampa! Grito Lily cuando Sirius aprovecho un despiste de Kath para hacerle una llave de karate.

- ¡Tarjeta amarilla para Black! Grito Elyon sacando de la manga una de las cartas del tarot y enseñándosela a Sirius, que se despisto por lo que Kath aprovecho para escabullirse y pegarle una patada.

- Jewter las tarjetas amarillas son para el fútbol, no para las peleas. Corrigió Remus, Ely lo fulmino con la mirada

- ¿Ahora soy Jewter? Muy bien Lupin tienes tarjeta roja, ¡expulsado! Dijo Elyon tranquilamente sacándole otra carta a Remus que puso los ojos en blancos.

- ¡Dame una P!¡ Dame una A!¡ dame una D! ¡Dame una…..

- Un tortazo es lo que te voy a dar como no te calles. Amenazo Lily a James que seguía animando a Sirius pero únicamente agitando los pompones.

- ¡Pero es que no los puedo dejar solos! La voz de McGonagall retumbo por todo el castillo, por Hogsmeade, por Inglaterra y por Europa. - ¡Sepárense yaaaaaaaaaa!

Como es lógico después de este grito, Sirius y Kath se separaron, se levantaron y se sacudieron las túnicas quitándose así el polvo y despeinados, se pusieron en pie, juntándose Kath con Lily y Ely ambas con sonrisa victoriosa puesto que nuestra morena iba ganando; y Sirius con James y Remus, el primero tirando lo pompones lejos de él y el segundo animando a Sirius.

- Su comportamiento me parece ridículo, dos prefectos implicados y ni castigados se comportan. McGonagall se sentó en la silla.—Esta es la última vez que yo los castigo, la próxima vez se van con el director y que los soporte él. Muy bien, ahora vuestros castigos, Lupin y Ross iréis al aula de pociones a limpiar toda la clase (Kath mira con intenciones asesinas hacia su compañero de trabajo), Potter y Jewter id ya a la cabaña de Hagrid, el os dirá lo que tenéis que hacer, (ambos muchachos salieron por la puerta) y Black y Evans iréis a la biblioteca a ayudar a la señora Pince. ¡Marchaos! Ordeno McGonagall

* * *

_Aula de Pociones…_

Después de que el profesor Slughorn les indicase a Kath y a Remus que no debían tocar y les quitase sus varitas se marcho del aula con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Remus cogio su cepillo de dientes y un cubo con agua y se fue a un rincón dejando a Kath paño en mano y un gran cabreo.

- Lupin limpia lo mas rápido que puedas para irnos cuanto antes y no me molestes. Aclaro Kath

- De acuerdo. Dijo Remus sin levantar la vista

Una hora y media mas tarde ambos jóvenes seguían limpiando, pero Kath ya estaba al borde del suicidio debido a su enorme aburrimiento.

- Lupin me aburro.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Me pongo a cantarte un rock and roll.

- Hombre si quieres, yo no te voy a decir que no.

- Yo ya he acabado. Remus se levanto de su lado que estaba reluciente y fue hacia donde se encontraba Kath aun frotando. – Si quieres te ayudo.

- Si claro lo que me faltaba, recibir ayuda de un merodeador, no aun no estoy tan necesitada.

- Como quieras. Remus avanzo hacia la salida, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

- ¡Lupin, vuelve!

- ¿No decías que no querías ayuda de un merodeador?

- Rectificar es de sabios, deberías saberlo. Kath le sonrió a Remus.

- Sabia que me llamarías, eres igual que Sirius. Remus le pico un ojo y Kath hizo una mueca de asco.

* * *

_Biblioteca…_

- Libros, libros y más libros. Se quejaba Sirius

- Deja de quejarte, solo tenemos que ordenar unos cuantos. Lily señalo cuatro pilas de libros que eran más altas que ella, luego miro a Sirius y le aporreo con un libro. – ¡Deja de ligar!

- Joder Evans, deja que aproveche el poco tiempo que vengo a la biblioteca. Lily rodó los ojos y volvió a pegarle a Sirius con el libro. – Esta bien, ya voy, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Ordenarlos Black, solo tienes que coger un libro de la torre y llevarlo a su sitio.

- ¿Solo eso?

- Si, es fácil hasta para tu reducido cerebro. Sirius le hizo una mueca a Lily y cogio un par de libros y se fue.

Al cabo de 20 minutos Lily había guardado los libros que había en tres de las cuatro pilas, ya que era una suerte el que pasase tanto tiempo en la biblioteca así había podido recordar fácilmente donde iba cada libro. En cambio Sirius, hacia un buen rato que no daba señales de vida, la pelirroja cogio un par de libros y fue en busca de Sirius. Lo encontró no muy lejos, en una de las mesas para estudiar, donde estaba ligando con una alumna de quinto de Ravenclaw, Lily al verlo le tiro a la cabeza los libros que tenia en las manos.

- Joder pelirroja, ¡que agresiva eres! Dijo Sirius sobándose la cabeza.

- Mira Black solo queda esa pila de libros y como que me llamo Lily Evans que vas a ser tú el que los va a ordenar. Lily agarro a Sirius de una oreja y lo arrastro hacia la pila de libros. – Coje libros, (Sirius obedeció, ya que era mejor no enfadar a la pelirroja ya que había visto lo que podía hacer enfadada)

Finalmente en diez minutos Sirius acabo de ordenar los libros, con ayuda de Lily claro porque sino habrían acabado tres horas mas tarde, ya que Sirius desconocía por completo las secciones de la biblioteca.

- Pelirroja te felicito, pensé que nadie sabía más que Remus acerca de la biblioteca pero me equivocaba, tú sabes mucho mas. Dijo Sirius dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda a Lily

- ¿Se supone que eso es un halago? Sirius afirmo. – Entonces supongo que gracias.

- Muy bien y ahora a comer.

- Aun quedan dos horas para la cena.

- ¿Y? pregunto Sirius agarrando a Lily del brazo y se la llevo en dirección a las cocinas.

* * *

- Solo a Hagrid se le ocurre que entremos en el bosque prohibido a buscar una hierba que ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- _Artemisia dracunculus, _es una planta de tallo carnoso con espinas venenosas y que tienen una flor azul intenso.

- Eso mismo, y para colmo nos dice que no puede acompañarnos ni prestarnos a Fang, ¿Qué ocurre si nos pasa algo?

- Potter para eso tienes la varita, para defenderte.

- ¡Ah! ¿Pero había que traer la varita? Elyon se paro en seco y miro seriamente a James

- ¿¡Has entrado al bosque prohibido sin varita!

- Ehhh, si.

- Ahh bueno vale, es mejor saberlo ahora que cuando nos pase algo.

- Ya esta, ¿no gritas? ¿Ni me insultas? ¿Ni nada?

- Potter que quieres que te diga, que tienes el cerebro del tamaño de un cacahuete, que como nos pase algo es por tu culpa y que si me pasa algo Lily **nunca** saldrá contigo.

- Eso último sobraba, porque para tu información Lily y yo estamos predestinados a estar juntos, nos casaremos, tendremos muchos hijos y seremos muuuuuy felices. Explico James

- Lo que tu digas, pero ¿Qué camino tomamos? Pregunto Elyon parándose al frente de una bifurcación donde por la derecha se veía un claro muy bonito donde llegaba la luz del sol, mientras que la izquierda era muy oscura y los árboles estaban más juntos, apenas se podía circular por ese camino.

- Elyon esa pregunta es lógica vamos por la izquierda.

- ¿Por la izquierda? Pero si esta oscuro y es tétrico y ¿estas loco?

- Claro que no estoy loco, además ya veras como luego es mejor, lo que pasa es que el otro lado esta puesto así para engañarnos e ir por ahí, pero este es el camino correcto. James agarro a Elyon y ambos entraron en el camino de la izquierda aunque nuestra rubia seguía sin estar muy convencida de estar yendo por el camino correcto.

- Potter, yo diría que ese árbol ya lo he visto antes. Dijo Elyon después de estar durante tres cuartos de hora caminando

- No creo, si lo hubieses visto antes querría decir que estamos dando vueltas y eso supondría que …. James se paro en seco, a el también le sonaba ese lugar

- Estamos perdidos. Suspiro Elyon sentándose en la primera roca

- ¡Elyon cuidado con….!

* * *

_¡Vaya por fin después de tanto tiempo puedo publicar! No me matéis pero se me juntaron los exámenes con la falta de imaginación y entonces claro, no he escrito nada hasta ahora._

_En el próximo capitulo veremos lo que les ocurre a James y a Elyon y Kath leerá el cuestionario que hay que hacer para salir con otro de los merodeadores._

_Bueno espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y que me dejéis muchos reviews n.n_

_Gracias a _**Rasaaabe, Xaica, Miko dani, Lil-Lupin, Lunaticablack, Fer-black, ****Ginevra Elektra Riddle, y Mianra **_a todas ellas gracias por su reviews que me han hecho muchísima ilusión y que espero que este capitulo os haya gustado también._


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6. Doxys, grindylows y contraataques

- Potter, yo diría que ese árbol ya lo he visto antes. Dijo Elyon después de estar durante tres cuartos de hora caminando

- No creo, si lo hubieses visto antes querría decir que estamos dando vueltas y eso supondría que…. James se paro en seco, a el también le sonaba ese lugar

- Estamos perdidos. Suspiro Elyon sentándose en la primera roca

- ¡Elyon cuidado con las doxys! La rubia se giró y pudo ver como una veintena de hadas con dos pares de brazos y piernas cubiertas por un tupido pelaje negro mostraban sus dientes negros y afilados; la miraban de forma amenazadora.

- ¿Qué hago? Pregunto Elyon con un hilo de voz

- No te muevas. James miro a su alrededor y cogió un palo, lo tiro hacia las doxys que se movieron para no ser golpeadas, agarro a Elyon de la mano y empezaron a correr, seguidos por unas furiosas doxys.

- ¿¡Potter, que te creías que eran perros!

- No se me ocurrió otra forma de sacarte de ahí, además ahora solo tenemos que despistarlas. James giró hacia la derecha para luego meterse a través de unos arbustos. – Nada, no hay forma de despistarlas ¿no puedes lanzarles algún hechizo?

- Si podría pero para eso tengo que estar parada aunque sea un segundo.

- Eso es demasiado tiempo, ¡sigue corriendo! James miraba por todos lados tratando de encontrar una forma de perder de vista a las doxys, porque si le ocurría algo Lily se quedaría viuda y lloraría y lloraría por su perdida

- ¡Potter nos están alcanzando, ¿Qué hacemos? Pregunto Elyon intranquila

- Pues…

* * *

Hacia unos diez minutos que Kath había llegado a su habitación, ya que gracias a Remus había logrado terminar de limpiar mucho antes, se había duchado y ahora estaba acostada boca-arriba en su cama sin saber que hacer, ya que sus dos amigas aun no regresaban.

- ¡Me aburrooooooooo! Se giro hacia un lado y vio los curriculums de los merodeadores, sonrió con picardía y cogió el primero que estaba a mano, que resulto ser el de Peter. – Vamos a ver, que preguntas estúpidas hace Pettigrew

"_¿Quieres salir conmigo"?_

"_¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo?"_

"_¿Quieres gastarme una broma?"_

"_¿En serio quieres salir conmigo?"_

"_¿Eres James, Sirius o Remus?_

"_¿Estas segura de que quieres salir conmigo?"_

"_¿Qué es lo que mas te gusta de mí?"_

"_¿De verdad quieres salir conmigo?"_

_Si has respondido lo que yo quiero a todas las preguntas, no te preocupes, pronto te enviaré una lechuza comunicándote el día de nuestra cita, que será muy pronto._

Finalmente Kath soltó una enorme carcajada, ese chico tenia un gran problema de autoestima.

- ¿De que te ríes? Pregunto Lily mientras se acercaba a la cama de Kath, ella solo le tendió la hoja que acababa de leer, Lily la leyó durante unos segundos para finalmente unirse a las risas de su amiga.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

- Black me secuestro con dirección a las cocinas, te traje esto. Lily saco de sus bolsillos un trozo de tarta de manzana que los elfos le envolvieron.

- ¡Tarta de manzana! ¡Que rico! Gracias Lil. Abrazo a su amiga para luego empezar a comerse su adorada tarta de manzana

- ¿Qué tal lo pasaste con Lupin?

- Bueno…. no estuvo mal, ya sabes que es el mas simpático y agradable de los tres, ¿y tu con Black?

- Como siempre, tuve que darle unos cuantos librazos para que dejara de ligar, ¡¿es que no se cansa nunca? Lily se acostó sobre la cama de Kath, mientras ella se encogía de hombros.

- ¡Merodeadores, quien los entiende!

* * *

James vio la solución a sus problemas a unos pocos metros, allí había un pequeño lago en el que podían tirarse y las doxys irían por otro lado.

- ¡Tenemos que tirarnos ahí! Elyon miro hacia donde señalaba James

- ¡¿Estas loco? Tiene que estar helada

- Pues o nos tiramos y pasamos un poco de frío o seguimos corriendo durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche.

- Esto no va a ser bueno para mi Karma. Dijo Elyon antes de tirarse seguida de James

Ambos jóvenes estuvieron el tiempo suficiente bajo el agua como para ver como las doxys se iban, cuando por fin se alejaron lo suficiente, James y Elyon sacaron la cabeza a la superficie para poder respirar.

- Bien, ya se han ido. Dijo James

- Potter, ¿las algas pican? Pregunto Elyon

- Que yo sepa no, ¿Por qué? James empezó a nadar hacia la orilla. - ¡Ay! Exclamo, saco su mano fuera del agua y pudo ver como un grindylow le estaba mordiendo. - ¡Mierda! ¡Esto esta lleno de grindylows! James empezó a nadar cada vez mas rápido, al igual que Elyon, por fin después de mucho esfuerzo consiguieron salir.

- Potter…. nunca mas…. volveré a venir ….contigo al….bosque prohibido. Dijo Elyon entre cortadamente ya que trataba de respirar, mientras que James tiraba de los grindylow que le mordisqueaban la túnica.

- Jewter, eres gafe. Dijo James de repente

- ¿Qué yo soy gafe? Potter fuiste tu el que tuviste la brillante idea de que nos tiráramos al lago. La rubia se aplico un hechizo para secarse pero aun así seguía mojada

- Fuiste tu la que provoco a las doxys, por eso corríamos. James le quito la varita y se hecho el también un hechizo que de poco le sirvió.

- Te recuerdo que por tu culpa nos perdimos, pero claro James Conozco El Camino Potter no podía pararse sino que tenia que seguir caminando, para perdernos aun mas. Ely le quito su varita

- Tú en ningún momento dijiste nada, ni te quejaste.

- Claro, porque pensé que **tú** conocías el camino.

- Y lo conozco, lo que pasa es que solo nos hemos desviado un poco de nuestro objetivo. James se giro y empezó a mirar hacia todos los lados para buscar una salida

- ¿Un poco? Potter, estamos en medio de la nada, buscando una flor que empiezo a dudar de que exista, ¿Dónde vas ahora? Pregunta la rubia al ver como el castaño salía corriendo.

* * *

- Elyon esta tardando mucho ¿verdad? Pregunto Lily preocupada

- Tranquilízate, no le pasara nada Ely sabe cuidarse sola. Contestó intranquila la morena

- Ya, pero aun así estoy preocupada, ya debería haber regresado. Lily jugaba intranquila con sus rizos

- Vamos a leer otro currículum para entretenernos. Kath se levanto de su cama y cogió una hoja. – A ver si adivinas de quien es, primera pregunta:

_¿Eres pelirroja?_

Si

_¿Tienes los ojos verdes?_

Si

_¿Perteneces a Griffindor?_

Si

_¿Eres prefecta?_

Si

_¿Eres de familia muggle?_

Si

_¿Tu asignatura favorita es Encantamientos?_

Si

_¿Tus mejores amigas son Elyon Jewter y Kathrina Ross?_

Si

_¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

Si….. Digo no, claro que no Potter. Kath deja de reírte, que no tiene gracia_._

- ¡Ay! Lil si hubieses visto tu cara cuando descubriste que le dijiste que si a Potter, jajajajaja.

- Kath no tiene ninguna gracia, déjame ese papel. Lily le arranco el papel a Kath de la mano y se puso a leer. – "Si todas tus respuestas han sido afirmativas, entonces entra ahora mismo en mi cuarto que estoy esperándote, si no es así lo siento y coge un currículum de Sirius" ¡Potter!

- Lily, tienes que reconocer que empeño pone. Kath sonrió a su amiga antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

Remus estaba tranquilamente sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común leyendo un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca hacia unos días, hacia ya rato que había visto subir a Lily, pero Sirius no daba señales de vida, al igual que James y Jewter. El joven licántropo aparto la mirada de su libro y empezó a mirar por la sala común.

- ¿Qué, buscando a alguien en especial? Pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa sentándose al lado de Remus

- No, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Remus dejo su libro sobre la mesa y se concentro en Sirius

- Pues fui a las cocinas con la pelirroja, y luego estuve dando vueltas por el casillo pensando en cosas elementales, como ¿de donde venimos?, ¿A dónde vamos?, ¿Snape se lavara alguna vez el pelo?, ¿Cuándo traerás los dichosos chocolates?, ¿Cuándo descubrirá Malfoy que es adoptado y que en realidad procede de una familia muggle? . Remus le miro con una ceja alzada. – Vale, estuve pensando en la venganza que podríamos hacer contra las chicas y tengo la idea perfecta (un brillo de maldad ilumino sus ojos)

- ¡Oh no! Ya tienes ese brillo otra vez. Dijo Peter saliendo de la nada, por lo que Remus y Sirius pegaron un salto

- ¡Deja de hacer eso! Exclamo Sirius para después pegarle una colleja a Peter

- Esta bien. Peter se sentó en el sillón. - ¿Dónde esta James?

- ¿Aún no ha vuelto? Pregunto Sirius, Remus negó con la cabeza – Pues ya esta empezando a anochecer, pero por suerte Prongs conoce el bosque a la perfección.

Los tres amigos se quedaron en silencio, ya que por muy bien que conocieras el bosque siempre corrías peligro al entrar en él.

- Kath, de veras que estoy empezando a preocuparme, ya tarda mucho. A los tres chicos no les hizo falta girarse para saber a quien pertenecía esa voz, ya que su ahora desaparecido amigo llevaba tratando de enamorarla durante los últimos dos años.

- Lil y yo te digo que no le ha pasado nada, ¿a que no Thomas? Pregunto la morena

- Claro que no, sabes que ella sabe cuidarse bien, además esta con Potter. Contesto Thomas

- Eso es precisamente lo que mas me preocupa, Potter es un irresponsable. Lily se cruzo de brazos

- ¡Oh Evans! Sabes que James no dejara que le pase nada a la rubia. Dijo Sirius poniéndose en pie y uniéndose a la conversación

- A ti nadie te ha preguntado. Dijo Kath fríamente, Sirius decidió ignorarla

- Yo también estoy preocupado, dentro de poco será la cena y aún no vuelven. Dijo Warren mirando hacia la ventana

- Ya Hokins, no seas melodramático. Dijo Remus poniéndose en pie

- Lupin que tu seas un insensible no quiere decir que yo no me preocupe por MI amiga. El rubio miro desafiante al joven Lupin

- No me busques, porque al final me vas a encontrar. Remus sujeto la varita con fuerza

- Pero, ¿Qué les pasa a los dos? Pregunto Lily

- Nada, solo intercambiamos opiniones. Dijo Warren sonriendo a Lily

- ¡Ahh! ¡Black! Kath le pego una cachetada a Sirius - ¡Maldito salido!

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Pregunto Thomas

- Que lo he pillado mirándome el escote. Toda la sala común se quedo en silencio, mientras que Remus y Peter trataban de no reírse.

- Eso es mentira, no son sino calumnias, ¿Por qué iba a mirarte yo el escote a ti? Si eres fea y tienes el mismo cuerpo que un trol. Sirius le enseño la lengua a Kath antes de esconderse detrás de Remus

- Ven y repítemelo a la cara. Dijo Kath sacando la varita

- Padfoot sal de detrás de mi, que tu puedes con ella.

- Es que tengo la varita en la habitación.

- Ajá, con que estas desarmado (Kath sonrió de forma maléfica)

- Te apuesto 5 knuts a que Black se escapa. Propuso Thomas a Lily

- ¿Te has planteado ir al psicólogo? Pregunto la pelirroja

- Hecho. Pettigrew salio de detrás del sillón y le dio la mano a Thomas, Lily rodó los ojos

- ¡Lupin, apártate! Exclamo Kath

- Chicos, ¿no podemos resolver esto de una forma civilizada? Pregunto Remus amablemente

- ¡NO! Gritaron Sirius y Kath - ¡ÉL/Ella no es civilizado/a!

- Ohh, habéis visto que compenetrados. Dijo Peter asombrado

- ¡Cállate! Volvieron a exclamar ambos, por lo que se miraron con odio.

- ¡Ya basta! 10 puntos menos para Griffindor. Exclamo Lily poniéndose delante de Kath – Y como sigáis quito más

- Pero Lily….

- Pero Lily, ¡nada! Ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por otras cosas, como en donde diablos esta Elyon, luego si quieres le puedes dar su merecido a Black.

- ¡Bien dicho Lily! Aplaudió Warren – Así es como actúa un prefecto, no como otros. Miro significativamente hacia Remus

- Pues 10 puntos menos por difamación de la verdad e intentar ridiculizar a un prefecto. Dijo Remus furioso

- ¿A que llamas tu difamar la verdad? ¿Y de que prefecto estas hablando?, porque aquí la única que cumple sus obligaciones es Lily Pregunto burlón Warren

- Hokins te la estas jugando. Remus levanto su varita al igual que Warren

- Vaya si lo se me quedo por ahí perdida un rato más. Todos se giraron al oír esa voz para encontrarse con Elyon

- ¡Ely! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Pregunto Lily después de ver el estado en el que llego la rubia, tenia la túnica desgarrada por muchos sitios, el pelo revuelto y casi rizado (recordemos que siempre lo tenia liso) y la cara con manchas de barro.

- Recordadme que no vuelva a ir con Potter al bosque prohibido.

- ¿Y James? Pregunto Sirius mirando hacia todos los lados

- Pues resulta que…

…_Flash Back…._

_- ¿Un poco? Potter, estamos en medio de la nada, buscando una flor que empiezo a dudar de que exista, ¿Dónde vas ahora? Pregunta la rubia al ver como el castaño salía corriendo._

_James que había estado mirando para ver si se acordaba de por donde era el camino, vio a lo lejos unas flores de color azul y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que salir corriendo a por ellas. A Elyon no le quedo más remedio que salir corriendo tras él. James llego a donde se encontraban las flores, las miro y vio que eran exactamente como se las había descrito Hagrid un tallo carnoso con espinas venenosas y que tienen una flor azul intenso. El joven Potter estiro la mano y arranco dos._

_- ¡Eh Jewter mira tengo las flores! Exclamo James victorioso, pero se dio cuenta de algo. - ¡Oh mierda son venenosas! _

_Las tiro rápidamente al suelo pero de nada le sirvió ya que su mano estaba empezando a hincharse_

_- ¡Potter ¿Por qué crees que Hagrid nos dio unos guantes? Elyon llego a donde estaba James se puso sus guantes y cogió un par de flores que guardo en una bolsita. - ¿Cómo te sientes? _

_- ¡Acabo de coger una planta venenosa, mi mano es del tamaño de la nariz de Snape, ¿Cómo quieres que este? _

_- Yo solo preguntaba, ¿por donde vamos ahora? Pregunto Elyon mirando hacia James, este indico un camino. - ¿Seguro?_

_- Si, además quiero llegar cuanto antes a Hogwarts se esta empezando a extender. Elyon vio como el brazo de James empezaba a hincharse también_

_Los dos jóvenes caminaron durante un buen rato, hasta que por fin se veía cada vez más claridad, llegando a la cabaña de Hagrid que los esperaba un poco angustiado._

_- ¿Por qué tardabais tanto? Pregunto Hagrid cogiendo la bolsita que Elyon le tendía – Y que mala pinta tenéis, sobre todo tú, James, ¿no habrás tocado las espinas? James afirmo con la cabeza que al tenerla hinchada también por poco se cae. - ¡Oh! Debo llevarte a la enfermería cuanto antes. Hagrid cogió a James en brazos y se fue, Elyon solo pudo oír un grito de James_

_- Dile a Evans que el padre de sus futuros veinte hijos esta bien, que no se preocupe._

…_..Fin del Flash Back…._

- Jajaajajaa, este Potter no cambiara. Dijo Kath, mientras que ella, Thomas y Peter se reían

- ¡Y de nosotros no se acuerda! Lloriqueo Sirius – Pelirroja le tienes absorbido el cerebro.

- ¡Que se ha creído, por mi se puede comer todas las plantas venenosas del mundo!. Lily se cruzo de brazos

- Venga no seas mala, se ha portado bien. Elyon sonrió por lo que a dos chicos se les cayo la baba

- ¿Qué te ha hecho en el bosque? ¿Te ha hechizado verdad? Lily se puso delante de la rubia

- No, claro que no, porque se le olvido la varita. Respondió la rubia.

- ¿Qué se le olvido la varita? ¿¡Entro al bosque prohibido sin varita! Exclamo Kath sorprendida

- Bueno yo me voy a dar un baño que por hoy ya he tenido demasiadas experiencias fuertes. Elyon se despidió de todos y subió por las escaleras

- Moony vamos a ver a James, ¿te vienes pelirroja? Pregunto Sirius divertido, Lily le fulmino con la mirada cogió a Kath de la muñeca y la arrastro escaleras arriba. – Lo suponía.

* * *

James llevaba en la enfermería unos cuantos minutos esperando a que su pelirroja cruzara la puerta y fuera a ver como se encontraba, ya estaba bastante mas desinflado pero la señora Pomfrey no quería dejarlo salir, así que mientras tanto contaba las baldosas del techo.

- Ciento una, ciento dos, ciento tres…..

- ¡Prongs! Exclamo Sirius antes de tirarse sobre la cama escachando a James, lo que pareció no importarle

- Padfoot, que me asfixio. Sirius decido retirarse – Hola, Remus (éste saludo a James), ¿Dónde esta la futura madre de mis hijos?

Sirius y Remus rodaron los ojos.

- Evans no ha podido venir. Mintió el licántropo. – Es que tenía que hacer la ronda de prefecta, y ya sabes como es. Sirius miro a Remus sorprendido de la rapidez con la que mentía

- Ahhh bueno. James se desilusiono - ¿Y que tal vuestros castigos?

- Bien. Respondieron ambos secamente

- Prongs querido, ya se que broma le vamos a gastar a THE G.I.R.L.S. Sirius empezó a reírse de forma maléfica

- Remus, Padfoot me da miedo. Dijo James abrazando las sábanas

- A mi también. Dijo Remus metiéndose en la cama con James para taparse también con las sabanas

- ¿Qué hacéis? Pregunto Sirius cuando dejo de reírse

- ¿Edredoning? Pregunto James con miedo

- ¡Aaaahh! Yo también quiero. Y dicho esto Sirius se metió en la cama

– Muy bien, ahora os contare mi ultra-mega-super-maravillosisimo plan. Sirius vuelve a reír de forma maléfica

Mientras los otros dos merodeadores lo miraban de forma extraña.

* * *

Después de que Elyon se diera un baño relajante con sus sales aromáticas salio del baño y les contó a sus dos amigas lo que le había pasado en el bosque con Potter. Kath se reía a mas no poder mientras que Lily recriminaba lo irresponsable que era el joven.

- Ay ya Lils, ya sabemos como es Potter. Dijo Kath cansada – Ahora vámonos a cenar

- Esta bien, porque los chicos deben de estar esperándonos abajo. Contesto la pelirroja, así que las tres chicas bajaron, y efectivamente como había dicho Lily, Warren y Thomas ya estaban en la sala común esperándolas.

- ¡Hola chicos! Saludo Kath dando un abrazo a los chicos que le correspondieron gustosamente

- Tenemos que hacer que la castiguen más a menudo. Dijo Thomas divertido, por lo que la morena lo miro mal

- Tu haz que me castiguen y te enviare a dormir con el calamar, o peor, al dormitorio de los merodeadores. Kath se rio de su propia gracia y Thomas le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Y para mi no hay? Pregunto Lily de forma inocente, Thomas volvió a sonreír y beso a la pelirroja

- ¿Te pasa algo, Warren? Pregunto Elyon a su amigo

- No, yo es que llevo desde esta mañana dándole vueltas a una cosa. Warren se puso nervioso

- ¡Oh! Es verdad, esta mañana querías preguntarme algo, ¿qué era? El rubio suspiro

- Yo quería preguntarte si… ¿te apetecería ir conmigo a Hogsmeade?

Elyon se quedo callada durante un par de minutos que para el rubio pareció una eternidad, finalmente la joven acepto la invitación gustosamente.

Las tres componentes de THE G.I.R.L.S y sus dos amigos llegaron al gran comedor, se sentaron y se pusieron a cenar bajo la mirada de tres de los merodeadores.

- Sirius, me parece una crueldad, lo que quieres hacerles. Dijo Remus con tranquilidad

- ¡Moony no te pongas de su parte! Se quejo Sirius – Nadie se mete con la masculinidad de Sirius Black

- No si para defender tu masculinidad han pasado por aquí para salir contigo e incluso hacerte compañía en tu cama veintidós Hufflepuff, quince Ravenclaw sin contar a Wilson que es gay, siete Griffindors, y hasta tres Slytherins. Contó Peter

- Bueno he de decir que he conseguido citas para tres meses, pero ese no es el caso, la cuestión es que el honor de un Black ha sido manchado y eso es intolerable, un Black ha de ser respetado. Sirius levanto el cuchillo de forma amenazadora. – Y lo peor de todo, han hecho que hable como mi madre.

- Esta bien Sirius, te entiendo, pero aun así es muy cruel, ¿no podrías pensar otro plan? Pregunto Remus inocentemente

- ¡NO! Remsi, si no te conociera diría que no quieres gastarle esa broma.

- Es que no quiero.

- Mi pequeño Remus, ellas no tuvieron ningún tipo de remordimiento a la hora de meter a una chica en tu cama, de echaros fotos y de publicarlas por todo Hogwarts, ¿Por qué nos iba a dar remordimientos el gastarle una broma que apenas va a durar tres horas? Pregunto Sirius mientras sonreía a un grupito de chicas de Ravenclaw

- Está bien. Sirius chocó las manos Peter. – Pero que sean solo dos horas, aun no entiendo como convenciste a James tan pronto.

- Estuvo de acuerdo por lo mismo que tú estas de acuerdo. Sirius sonrió picaramente a Remus que se sonrojo, por lo que Sirius estalló en carcajadas.

* * *

Eran ya más de las tres de la mañana en Hogwarts, y cuatro jóvenes se encontraban en la sala común de Griffindor ultimando sus planes.

- Muy bien, Peter tú te quedarás aquí para avisarnos si viene alguien. Peter afirmo con la cabeza – James, ¿tienes la poción?

- Si poción aquí conmigo. Dijo James mientras acariciaba un botecito

- Remus, ¿tienes la varita? Pregunto Sirius

- Si. Contesto Remus para luego bostezar

- Muy bien, pues Merodeadores en marcha. Sirius empezó a subir por las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones femeninas, seguido por un sonriente James y por un soñoliento Remus.

- Muy bien, aquí es. Sirius se paro delante de una puerta en la que había una placa con los nombres de las tres chicas. – Remus tu turno. Nuestro adorado licántropo abrió con cuidado la puerta y murmuro unas palabras.

- Ya no pueden oírnos. Dijo Remus mientras guardaba su varita

- Vaya, que ordenado esta todo. Se sorprendió James al ver como al final de cada cama se encontraba el baúl de cada una de las chicas y sobre él estaban sus uniformes doblados. – ¡Me pido a Evans!

- Lo suponíamos, de Ross me encargo yo. Sirius sonrió con malicia – Así que moony ya sabes quien te toca….

Los tres chicos se pusieron manos a la obra y en pocos minutos terminaron con lo que habían ido a hacer.

- ¿James que haces? Pregunto Sirius al ver como su amigo se metía dentro de la cama de la pelirroja

- Solo disfruto el momento, mi pelirroja parece un ángel bajado del cielo. James suspiro

- Pues será solo durmiendo. Se burlo Sirius – Recordad que no debemos dejar ni rastro, nosotros no hemos estado aquí, ¡James, sal ya de la cama!

- Vete tu un rato con Ross y déjame a mi tranquilo. Se quejo James mientras acariciaba el pelo de Lily

- Remus has entrar en razón a Prongs, ¿Remus? Sirius buscó a Remus con la mirada pero el joven merodeador se encontraba en Babia, viendo como una joven rubia dormía ajena a todo. - ¿Os habéis vueltos gilipollas los dos o que?

- Sirius deja de quejarte. Remus se puso en pie y miro hacia su amigo - ¿Dónde esta James?

- En la cama con Evans.

- ¿¡QUE! Como se te ocurre dejarlo entrar ahí, ahora no podremos sacarle. Remus se puso en pie y camino apresuradamente hacia donde estaba Sirius por lo que no se dio cuenta que tiro una de las cartas del tarot de Elyon. – James, venga que tenemos que irnos

- Noooooo, yo me quedo aquí. Grito James

- Menos mal que las chicas tienen un hechizo de sordera. Respiro aliviado Sirius – Prongs, venga vámonos.

- No Sirius yo quiero quedarme, estoy tan a gusto aquí. James negó con la cabeza

- James piensa en mañana, lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar. James pareció meditarlo unos segundos para luego levantarse de la cama de Lily

- Esta bien, vámonos. Dijo James saliendo de la habitación, Sirius y Remus se miraron para luego salir tras James

Sirius iba a cerrar la puerta cuando vio algo interesante, nuestro sexy merodeador se acercó al tablón que tenian las chicas colgado en una de las paredes y allí pudo ver los diseños de lo que parecía el uniforme de su grupo (THE G.I.R.L.S), era una minifalda y una camiseta de acillas, con las iniciales del grupo en el pecho; por debajo de eso se encontraban tres caricaturas de las chicas, Lily tenia el pelo mas largo de lo normal, llevaba ropa muggle y la placa de perfecta puesta, a su alrededor había una gran pila de libros y de fondo se podía ver una pequeña figura de alguien subido en una escoba (Sirius pensó que seguramente sería James), Lily apuntaba con la varita hacia esa persona y la hacia caer (definitivamente era James, Sirius se rió). La siguiente caricatura era la de Elyon, también iba vestida con ropa muggle pero ella no tenia varita, como siempre tenía las cartas del tarot en su mano y muchas de ellas volaban a su alrededor, viéndose con mayor claridad la carta de la luna, ("_Vaya parece que la rubia tiene predilección por la luna, esto le parecerá gracioso a moony)_ el cielo estaba estrellado y se podía ver como pasaban estrellas fugaces. Y por último Sirius diviso la caricatura de Kath, este dibujo al contrario que los otros era mucho más simple, Kath simplemente estaba sentada sobre un banco, mirando hacia el frente. Sirius examino ese dibujo y se sintió un poco ¿decepcionado? No claro que no. Sirius siguió en su análisis del tablón, había muchas fotos, algunas de Lily, otras de Elyon y otras de Kath pero hubo una que llamó especialmente su atención, era una en la que salían las tres chicas, solo sus rostros (típica foto en la que una sostiene la cámara y se juntan para salir), no era una foto muy bonita, ni bien enfocada, pero se veía que las chicas se lo estaban pasando bien.

- Sirius, ¿Qué haces? James se cree que estas aprovechándote de Evans. Remus entro al cuarto de las chicas

- Nada, ya me iba. Sirius arranco la foto de las tres chicas "Así podré probar si el vudú funciona", el pelinegro salió con una gran sonrisa mientras que Remus quitaba el hechizo y cerraba la puerta.

* * *

A las seis de la mañana el despertador de Lily empezó a sonar, la pelirroja se desperezó y se puso en pie.

- ¡Kath, Ely levántense!

- Ya vamos. Se oyó desde la cama de la rubia

- ¡Kath! Gritó Lily para luego entrar en el baño

- …..

Elyon se levanto tranquilamente y comenzó a vestirse.

- ¡Aaaahhh Lil! ¿Te volviste loca? Grito Kath para después levantarse mojada

- Kathy si te levantarás cuando te llamo no te pasaría esto, además ya deberías estar acostumbrada. Lily le enseñó la lengua a Kath antes de encerrarse en el baño otra vez, Kath volvió a meterse en la cama.

Elyon miraba entretenida a sus amigas, todos los días pasaba lo mismo, Lily se levantaba y las llamaba, Kath no se levantaba y la pelirroja le echaba agua fría encima. La rubia iba a coger su varita cuando se dio cuenta de que una de sus cartas del tarot estaba en suelo, se agacho para cogerla y pudo ver de cual se trataba.

- La luna….

* * *

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ha decir verdad no me ha gustado mucho pero si seguía releyéndolo no lo publicaría nunca. En ese caso dejadme reviews para comunicarme si os ha gustado o no ^_^_

_Muchisimas gracias a todos los que me dejasteis reviews porque en el anterior capitulo fueron 14, todo un record para mí, asi que ya imaginareis mi felicidad. Gracias a __**Mianra **__(holaa wapa! Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, y verde fosforito? Nunca lo habia pensado, es una muy buena idea xD)__**, Xaica, IloveWeasleys**__ (me alegra que te gustase y gracias por el review)__**, Spinelgirl, Ginebra Elektra Riddle **__(Ohh! Canarias? De que parte? Asi me pilla mas cerca mandarte el chocolate)__**, Ayda merodeadora, Angie-ayanami, XdianuX, Lena kaligaris- Lille, ade Black-love-kirku, Ginny84, Nukire **__(holaaaaaaaa! Que ilusion que me dejaras un review n.n espero q este tambien te haya gustado)__**, angeluxi_siriusilla.**_

En el próximo capitulo:

- Venganza de los merodeadores

- Excursión a Hogsmeade

- Consecuencias de la visita

- Peleas con los Slytherins

P/D: Para el que no tenga nada que hacer se puede pasar por mi fic "Lo que puede ocurrir en un día de lluvia"

Ante todo propaganda! ^_^


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7. Salida a Hogsmeade

Elyon miraba entretenida a sus amigas, todos los días pasaba lo mismo, Lily se levantaba y las llamaba, Kath no se levantaba y la pelirroja le echaba agua fría encima. La rubia iba a coger su varita cuando se dio cuenta de que una de sus cartas del tarot estaba en suelo, se agacho para cogerla y pudo ver de cual se trataba.

- La luna….

- Ely, ¿te ocurre algo? Pregunto Lily al salir del baño, la rubia negó con la cabeza y empezó a vestirse. – ¡Kath!

- Ya voy. Kath se levanto y no sin tropezar con un par de veces con el suelo entro en el baño para ducharse.

- Esta chica nunca cambiara, voy a devolver un libro a la biblioteca, nos vemos en el comedor. Lily sonrió y se fue

Kath salió diez minutos mas tarde de que Lily se marchase, vestida, peina y muy despierta.

- ¿Y Lily?

- En la biblioteca, devolviendo un libro. Kath hizo una mueca de aburrimiento – Ya sabes como es.

- Vamonos a desayunar. Ambas chicas cogieron sus cosas y se marcharon de la habitación.

Cuando las chicas llegaron al gran comedor, se dieron cuenta de que había mas gente de lo normal, y que casi todo el mundo las miraba como si esperasen a que ocurriera algo.

- Esto no me gusta nada. Dijo Elyon en un susurro a Kath

- Elyon, tranquila somos las mejores de nuestra promoción, no pueden hacernos nada. Elyon enarco una ceja y siguió comiendo.

- Buenos días Ross. Saludo Sirius cuando paso al lado de las chicas

- ¡Muérete Black!

- Después de hoy, creo que serás tu la que estará dispuesta a abandonar Hogwarts. Sirius le guiño un ojo y con una gran sonrisa se fue con James y Remus.

Lily llego acompañada de Warren y Thomas, los tres con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Quién se os a muerto? Pregunto Kath

- Kathy, tenemos problemas… Dijo Lily sentándose

- Los merodeadores han hecho saber a todo el colegio que hoy en el desayuno tendremos un maravilloso espectáculo. Explicó Warren que miro preocupado a Elyon

- Venga chicos, tranquilizaos, no será para tanto.

- Si, si es para tanto. Indico Thomas señalando el escote de Kath mientras sonrojado miraba hacia otro lado, Elyon y Lily miraron hacia Kath y vieron lo que provocaba que su amigo estuviera mas rojo que un tomate, a Kath su camiseta se había vuelto invisible y ahora se podía ver con gran claridad su sujetador negro.

Lily y Elyon también se miraron en seguida, para poder verse su sujetador, rojo y verde respectivamente

- ¡ SIRIUS BLACK! Exclamo la morena con rabia, mirando hacia donde se encontraba Sirius riéndose a carcajadas, todos los presentes incluidos los profesores dejaron de comer para ver que era lo que ocurría. La joven Ross se levanto de su asiento, hecho que provoco silbidos y aplausos por parte de todos los chicos, ella les guiño un ojo y fue directa hacia Sirius, lo apunto con la varita y pregunto:

- ¿Cómo se quita?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mi? Pregunto Sirius inofensivamente

- Evans, he de decir que el rojo te favorece. Dijo James cuando Lily llego a donde se encontraba Kath, Lily tambien saco su varita y apunto a James

- Dinos el hechizo para que vuelva nuestra ropa a la normalidad. James sonrió abiertamente

- Te lo digo si sales conmigo. La paciencia de Lily llego a su límite, por lo que levito a James boca abajo. - ¿Eso es un si?

- ¡Nunca saldré contigo! Lily agito a James en el aire – Dime como vuelvo a la normalidad

- No lo sé, pero me gusta estar en esta posición se te ve mejor. James sonrió y Lily finalizo el hechizo dejando que James cayera fuertemente sobre la mesa. - ¡Au, eso a dolido!

- Déjalo, no conseguiremos sacarles nada. Lily se giro hacia Kath que le había puesto el pelo verde a Sirius y hacia que saltase como una rana.

- ¡Evans sal conmigo! Grito un chico de Hufflepuff

- ¡Nooo!¡Conmigo! Exclamo otro de Ravenclaw

Lily miro sorprendida a Kath que se reia.

- Ehhh, yo….. saldré con los dos.

- ¡NO! Me niego rotundamente. James se levanto – ¡Vosotros! Evans es mia, y solo puede salir conmigo

- Yo no soy de nadie. ¡ PLOF! Lily le pego una cachetada a James – ¡Potter a ver si te queda claro, NO QUIERO NI QUERRE NADA CONTIGO NUNCA! Lily se dio la vuelta y se fue furiosa

- ¡Evans, espera! James corría tras ella con una mano en el cachete

Kath se rio divertida, miro a Sirius que estaba con el pelo verde y de muy mal humor y luego miro hacia el gran comedor, todos esperaban que ocurriese algo. Ella simplemente se sentó al lado de Sirius, respiro hondo y pregunto:

- ¿Cómo hago para devolver mi camisa a la normalidad?

Sirius iba a contestar pero alguien se le adelanto.

- No puedes hacer nada. Contesto Elyon que tenia una carpeta delante del pecho

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo supongo, ¿Cuántas horas son?

- Dos y no podeis cambiaros, todo lo que toque vuestro cuerpo se hará invisible. Contesto secamente Sirius pero con una sonrisa

- Esto no quedará asi. Dijo Kath levantándose, ella y Elyon se fueron mientras gran parte de los chicos las vitoreaban y les pedían citas incluso matrimonio en el caso de Kath.

- ¡Mi pelo! Grito Sirius, pero ella ya había salido del gran comedor.

* * *

- ¡Buena broma! Felicitaban unos chicos de Griffindor a Sirius y a Remus

- Gracias por este espectacular desayuno. Agradeció un alumno de Ravenclaw

- ¡Debería haber mas chicos como vosotros!

- ¿Por qué les habéis echo eso? Pregunto Warren furioso

- Es sólo una broma, ¿o es que acaso no has disfrutado? Pregunto Sirius curioso

- Ha sido cruel, no se merecían esa humillación, ahora estarán agobiadas por todos los babosos. Thomas afirmo con la cabeza

- Hokins, ¿Qué te crees, nuestra conciencia?

- Sabes que Lupin, me alegro de que haya ocurrido, así Elyon se dará cuenta de la clase de persona que eres. Remus se puso en pie y le dio un empujón a Warren

- Si viniste a buscar pelea, estas en el lugar adecuado, me da igual ser prefecto pero voy a cerrarte esa bocota que tienes.

- ¿Tu y cuantos mas? Warren le dio otro empujón a Remus

- Ey, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Pregunto James

- Nada. Respondieron a la vez, se miraron unos segundos, hasta que Thomas tiro de Warren y se lo llevo.

- ¡Maldito idiota! Exclamó Remus sentándose de nuevo

- Moony, la luna llena no es hasta dentro de tres semanas, no es normal que estés tan agresivo. Negó James

- Prongs, ¿y Evans? Pregunto Sirius al notar la mirada asesina que Remus le envió a James

- Llegaron Jewter y Ross y me echaron, me amenazaron con que me romperían la escoba, y bueno decidí irme. James se encogió de hombros - ¿Por qué tu pelo sigue verde?

- Esa maldita Ross, se fue sin arreglarme el pelo, pero me he reído muchísimo hoy al ver su cara. Sirius empezó a reírse a carcajadas, James recordaba el sujetador rojo de Lily, y Remus se levanto en silencio y se fue a dar una vuelta.

* * *

- Albus, la situación esta empezando a irse de nuestras manos. Dijo una preocupada Minerva McGonagall

- Minerva, cálmate, ¿es que no te acuerdas como éramos nosotros a esa edad? Pregunto Dumbledore mirando divertido hacia la profesora que se ruborizo

- Con su edad nunca llegue a formar tal alboroto, yo era una chiquilla muy inocente.

-Minerva, que no somos tontos. Dijo Flitwich uniéndose a la conversación, Dumbledore sonrió

- Dejando a parte mi saludable infancia, esos jóvenes son unos terroristas en potencia y tenemos que actuar antes de que incendien el colegio. Afirmo McGonagall con autoridad

- No seas exagerada, seguro que en tu época hacías cosas peores. Dijo Slughorn profesor de pociones

- ¡Dejad mi época de alumna tranquila! Hay que hacer algo con semejantes alumnos. Expuso McGonagal un poco histérica

- Minerva, tranquila. Calmo Dumbledore – Si tienes algun problema mas, me los mandas a mi que yo los castigare. Todos los profesores miran a Dumbledore con una ceja enarcada. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada… es que nos lo estábamos imaginando a usted con la edad de nuestros alumnos. Explico Flitwich

- Ahh, mi juventud, ahí fue cuando descubrí los caramelos de limón. Dijo Dumbledore desenvolviendo un caramelo

- ¿Y tu Minerva? Pregunto Slughorn

- Yo no tuve infancia.

- ¡Ay tu siempre tan negativa! Dijo sonriendo Flitwich mientras Dumbledore le daba un puñado de caramelos de limón.

* * *

Aun faltaban varias semanas para la luna llena, y por primera vez en muchos años quiso que llegara ese día, necesitaba pegar a alguien, estaba harto de soportar todo, él era el razonable, cauteloso, tranquilo, estudioso, responsable, con responsabilidades y prefecto Remus Lupin. "Quiero desmelenarme" pensó el joven licántropo. Sirius y James eran los que hacían las locuras y las bromas siempre, él queria hacer alguna, pero sobretodo, la quería a ella.

Si, a esa rubia, tan extraña y obsesionada con las cartas del tarot, cuya comida favorita es el chocolate y que siempre se lo comía con él. Si, esa chica lo tenia loco, tan loco como estaba James por Lily; pero la única diferencia es que James siempre se arriesgaba, y que por mucho que le costase conseguiría a Lily.

- Soy un cobarde. Dijo Remus golpeando su cabeza contra la pared

- Un cobarde no creo, pero un tonto si. Remus levanto la mirada rápidamente y se encontró con Lily, Kath y Elyon las tres con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿No deberíais estar pegándome, gritándome o hechizándome? Preguntó Remus asustado

- No, tranquilo Lupin; de echo gracias a ti, las tres tenemos citas de aquí a final de curso. Explicó Kath

- Si y aunque Potter me arruine alguna cita yo seguiré teniendo mas citas. Completo Lily con una gran sonrisa, Remus se echo a reir, estas chicas nunca cambiarían.

- ¿Entonces las tres tenéis citas para la salida a Hogsmeade? Pregunto Remus curioso, las tres afirmaron.

- Aunque la de Elyon es de antes. Soltó Kath

- Kath, lo mio no es una cita es….. La rubia se quedo pensando – Es una salida de amigos destinada a actividades lúdicas.

- Si, claro. Ironizó Lily

- Ohh, Lupin, llevas todo el rato con nosotras y no nos has mirado el escote. Dijo Kath sorprendida, Remus se puso totalmente rojo

- Si…. Es que…..yo…Remus miro al suelo

- Jajaja te has puesto colorado. Se reía Kath

- ¡KATH! Exclamo Lily – Tranquilo Remus, nos tuvimos que pegar una cartulina

- Por cierto, ¿el chocolate? (Esa era su chica, siempre pendiente del chocolate) pregunto Elyon interesada

- Es verdad, el chocolateeee. A Kath se le hizo la boca agua

- Pues chicas, resulta que los comerciantes que venían con el chocolate han sufrido un ataque y les han robado el chocolate y no lo podrán traer hasta dentro de unas semanas. Explicó Remus

- Vaya por dios, ¿Quién ha podido hacer algo tan horrible? Pregunto Lily horrorizada

- Según dicen fue una chica con su novio

- ¡Ohhh! Nos hemos quedado sin chocolate, yo que tenia tanta ilusión de probar ese que sabia a los labios de quien querías besar. Se quejo Kath

- Será mejor que vayamos a clase, ya deben de estar echándonos de menos. Dijo Lily con una sonrisa

- Siiii, ¡a ver si consigo mas citas!

- ¡Vosotras! Las tres chicas se quedaron paradas inmediatamente y cuando se giraron se encontraron con Snape que tenia una venda que le recubría la cabeza. - ¿¡Ahh que os ha pasado! Pregunto al ver las cartulinas que tenían las tres chicas pegadas

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. Dijo Lily

- A callar sangre-sucia, he venido para deciros que se que fuisteis vosotras las que me tirasteis la botella y que me vengare por ello, muajajajajajajaja.

- ¡Snape! Grito Kath de repente, el aludido se dio la vuelta, ya que se estaba marchando – Tienes una enorme caries en una muela.

- ¡Noooo! ¡Mis dienteeeees! Grito Snape antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo, mientras los griffis lo veían y se reían a carcajadas.

- Creo que no lo golpeamos lo suficientemente fuerte con la botella. Se rio Kath mientras caminaba hacia la clase, Remus las miro con interrogante pero prefirió no preguntar.

Cuando llegaron a clase, se oyeron mas silbidos y algunos "ohhh", Remus se fue con Sirius y James que lo miraban sorprendidos y las chicas se fueron con Warren y Thomas que les habían guardado sitio.

Para suerte de nuestras protagonistas, el hechizo duro exactamente lo que dijo Sirius, dos horas, y sus camisas volvieron a la normalidad. Al igual que el resto del alumnado masculino, que aun así seguía pidiéndoles citas.

- Si, por fin libres. Dijo Kath satisfecha mientras se quitaba la cartulina que se había pegado en el pecho

- Muy bien, ahora solo tenemos que pensar en nuestra venganza. Dijo Lily entrecerrando los ojos

- Cuando os ponéis así me dan pena. Comento Elyon al ver como Lily y Kath sonreían con malicia

- Haré como que no he oído nada. Canturreo Kath.

* * *

El sábado llego y con el la salida a Hogsmeade, en todo Hogwarts había una gran agitación ya que la mayoría tenia citas o simplemente quería salir a pasárselo bien con los amigos.

- Lily ¿has visto mi falda negra? Pregunto Kath

- La tienes puesta

- ¿Y mi bufanda azul?

- La tengo yo.

- Esta bien, me pondré otra.

- Chicas yo me voy Warren debe de estar ya abajo, ¡nos vemos! Se despidió Elyon

- ¿Por qué siempre acaba antes? Pregunto Kath, Lily se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Cuando Elyon llego pudo ver a James, Remus y Peter jugando al snack explosivo, aparto la mirada rápidamente de ellos, por lo que no pudo ver a Remus saludándola.

- Estás muy guapa. Saludo Warren, Elyon llevaba puesta unas botas blancas, una falda vaquera y un suéter blanco, llevaba un bolso vaquero, iba con su pelo suelto.

- Tu también. Elyon le saludo con un beso en la mejilla, por lo que a un castaño que estaba mirando se le crisparon los nervios

- Jaja, muy bien mi damisela, vayámonos. Dijo Warren tendiéndole el brazo a Elyon que lo cogió encantada

- ¡Eyy no os valláis sin nosotras! Exclamo Kath mientras corría con Lily escaleras abajo.

- ¡Evans! ¡Oh amada mía, que fría y oscura es la tarde sin vuestra presencia pero que bello es el día cuando tu lo iluminas! Dijo James arrodillado delante de Lily.

- Potter, ¿Qué te has fumado?

- Nada, solo que he leído un libro de poesía.

- ¿Tú lees?

- Cásate conmigo. Lily rodó los ojos y los puso en blanco

- NO. Lily se soltó de las manos de James y se fue caminando a paso rápido hacia la salido, seguida de una risueña Kath y de Warren y Elyon

- Bueno al menos lo he intentado. James se levanto del suelo muy digno él.

- ¿Con quien será la cita de Evans? Pregunto Peter a Remus que se encogió de hombros

- ¿Evans tiene una cita?¿Con quien? Exijo saberlo ahora mismo. Exclamo James fuera de si

- Con algún chico que la haya invitado, después de vuestra bromita las chicas tienen bastante éxito. Explico Peter, James empezó a perder el color - ¿James te encuentras bien? Pregunto Peter mientras movía la mano delante de sus ojos - ¡JAMES!

- Voy a matar a Sirius por su estúpida idea. Murmuro James

- Yo tengo una idea mejor, vamos a fastidiar la cita de Evan y Jewter. Dijo Remus cuyos ojos despedían un brillo de maldad, James y Peter lo miraron de forma extraña

- ¿Quién eres tu y que le has hecho a nuestro amigo? Pregunto James

- Déjate de tonterías y vámonos. Remus agarro a James de la túnica y lo arrastro fuera de la sala común.

* * *

- Ay mi querido Siriusin, como me alegra de que decidieras salir conmigo, yo te ayudare a demostrar tu masculinidad. Dijo Kirsten Grim una ravenclaw, rubia oxigenada, de ojos verdes pistacho y un cuerpo de infarto aunque con poco cerebro y muchos bolsos.

- Yo también me alegro de salir contigo Kirsten. Dijo Sirius para después besarla

Sirius como cada vez que había salida a Hogsmeade había quedado con una chica, y en este caso le toco a Kirsten. La cita habia sido bastante sencilla, salieron de Hogwarts, caminaron por Hogsmeade y ahora se encontraban en Las Tres Escobas tomando una cerveza de mantequilla y besándose por supuesto.

- Me voy un momento al servicio, tengo que ponerme bien el maquillaje. Le dio un pico a Sirius y luego se fue.

Sirius mientras esperaba decidió ver quien había en Las Tres Escobas, y para su sorpresa unas mesas mas a su izquierda se encontraban Jewter con Hokins, Evans con Diggory y Ross con….. vaya no conseguía ver la cabeza al chico.

Sirius empezó a mirar por todo el bar, ya que si ellas estaban aquí, seguramente Remus y James no andarían lejos, pero no los consiguió ver.

- Ya estoy de vuelta. Dijo Kirsten – Porque no vamos a dar una vuelta (Le hizo un chupón a Sirius en el cuello)

- Si, me lo pides así, iré a donde quieras. Sirius sonrió abiertamente y le dio un beso a Kirsten.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron de Las Tres Escobas, bajo la mirada de todos los que pasaban su tarde en ese sitio.

* * *

Después de su estancia en las tres escobas, cada pareja decidió irse por su lado. Kath y Neizan Kliem (Ravenclaw que cursaba el mismo curso que ella, pelirrojo con pecas en las mejillas pero con un gran cuerpo debido a que jugaba de guardián en su equipo)

Ellos dos habían decidido ir de tiendas, ya que Neizan necesitaba un par de guantes nuevos para volar y a Kath entrar en cualquier tienda le parecía estupendo.

- ¿Qué te parecen estos? Pregunto Neizan mientras enseñaba a Kath unos guantes de piel

- Pruébatelos. El se los puso, y la persiguió a ella por toda la tienda como si fuera una quaffle que debía atrapar.

- No, definitivamente, estos no. Dijo después de quitárselos

- Que te parecen estos. Kath le enseño su mano donde llevaba un guante rojo de cuero muy bonito

- Déjame ver. El pelirrojo le cogió la mano y empezó a acariciar el guante – Pues no se yo

- A mi me parecen cómodos y calentitos.

- Entonces, ya esta ¡estos! Neizan tiro de la mano de Kath y se la enseño a la cajera. – Me compro estos guantes.

Cuando ambos salieron de la tienda, se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Que te parece si ahora vamos a Zonko?.

- Si necesito comprar mas filtro amoroso. Neizan miro de reojo a Kath que se estaba riendo

- Tengo tus guantes, ¡cógeme si puedes! Grito Kath antes de salir corriendo

- Recuerda que soy guardián, al final te atraparé. Dijo para salir corriendo tras ella

Kath corría lo suficiente rápido como para que Neizan no la cogiese, pero lo suficientemente lento como para que no la perdiera de vista, Kath se giro para enseñarle la lengua al pelirrojo pero luego no pudo frenar y choco inevitablemente contra alguien, cayendo los dos al suelo.

- Ay mi cabeza. Se quejo Kath

- Ross, tenías que ser tú. Sirius se puso en pie y se limpio, pero ella no se levanto. - ¿Te gusta estar ahí sentada o que?

- Claro que no, si no tuvieras tanta cabeza y tan dura, no me dolería la mía. Se levanto la morena acariciándose la cabeza

- Fuiste tú la que viniste corriendo y chocaste conmigo. Sirius se cruzo de brazos ofendido

- Kath, ¿estas bien? Pregunto Neizan cuando llego hasta ellos

- Si, no te preocupes. Kath le sonrió al pelirrojo

- Esta bien, pero a partir de ahora no te soltare. Neizan le agarro la mano, mientras que Sirius se metía el dedo en la boca para vomitar

- Black se ve que el golpe te ha matado alguna neurona, o perdona pero si no tenias. Dijo Kath antes de irse con Neizan y dejando a Sirius con Kirsten

* * *

James había estado siguiendo a Lily y a su cita, que resulto ser Amos Diggory, un apuesto Hufflepuff muy estudioso y simpático. Nuestro adorado y sexy merodeador había decidido que ya llevaban una cita demasiado larga, diez minutos desde que salieron de Las Tres Escobas .Así que decidió actuar, hechizo a Diggory con pies de gelatina, por lo que se cayó al suelo, cuando Lily fue a ayudarlo, James salio de su escondite.

- Amada mía he venido a rescatarte de este horrible villano. Dijo James con pose heroica

- Potter, aquí el único villano eres tú.

- Evans, estoy empezando a pensar que no quieres nada conmigo.

- Llevo diciéndotelo desde quinto, ahora si no te importa me gustaría seguir con MI cita. Lily empezó a caminar hacia Amos pero James se puso delante de ella y la cogió en brazos.

- No puedo permitir que tengas una cita con otro que no sea yo. James negaba con la cabeza mientras ella gritaba

- ¡Potter bájame ahora mismo!

- Evans, no grites

- Bájame

- No

- Bájame

- No

- Bájame

- No

- Bájame

- No

- Bájame

- No

- Bájame

- No

- Bájame

- No

- Bájame

- No

- Bájame.

- ¡Ah! Esta bien. James la puso en el suelo con suavidad – Parece que no entiendes, tu y yo estamos prometidos y nos vamos a casar y tendremos muchos hijos.

- ¿Desde cuando estamos prometidos?

- Pues desde que se que estas locamente enamorada de mi, lo que pasa es que te haces la fuerte para disimular.

- Potter, no me casaría contigo ni aunque la raza humana se estuviese extinguiendo y solo quedáramos tú y yo.

- ¡Evans te quiero!

- Ya Potter, ¡déjalo! No te creo. James se arrodillo delante de Lily y le cogió una mano – Potter, ya esta bien.

- Mirad que pareja tan adorable. Comento Lucius Malfoy – ¿Que Potter ya convenciste a la sangre-sucia para que te quiera?

- No la vuelvas a llamar así. James se puso en pie y amenazo a Malfoy con la varita

- ¿Dónde esta mi primito? Pregunto Bellatrix

- Que te importa. Contesto James con la varita en alto

- Potter yo que tu bajaría la varita, total de nada te serviría. Se rió Lestrange

- Yo también se usar magia, Lestrange. Le recordó Lily sacando su varita, hubo una risa general

- ¡Cuidado que la sangre sucia tiene varita! Exclamo Malfoy riéndose

- Potter, vámonos. Le susurro Lily a James en el oído, éste afirmo con la cabeza

- Ya decía yo que los Griffindors eran unos cobardes. Comento Bellatrix al ver retroceder a James y a Lily

- Cuida tu lengua, Black. Le advirtió Lily – Porque nosotros podríamos decir que los Slytherins son unas sucias cucarachas rastreras que no ven mas allá de sus enormes y asquerosas narices.

- ¡Te la acabas de ganar sangre-sucia! Grito Lestrange lanzando un hechizo que James paro antes de que le llegara a Lily; pero aun asi Malfoy y Bellatrix empezaron también a lanzar hechizos al igual que Lily y James.

Empezando así una batalla cuyo final estaba aun por ver…..

* * *

Elyon y Warren llevaban un buen rato dando vueltas por Hogsmeade, habían entrado en tiendas de todo tipo y hasta ahora estaban disfrutando de la cita como dos niños. Pero el que no estaba disfrutando tanto era cierto licántropo que los seguía desde hacia rato, había visto como se reían y disfrutaban el uno del otro, también veía los continuos coqueteos de Warren hacia la rubia.

Por todo esto vio la oportunidad de actuar cuando Warren entro en una tienda mientras que Elyon se sentó en un banco, salió de su escondite y camino hacia Elyon con paso decidido.

- Hola, ¿puedo? Pregunto Remus tímido ella afirmo con la cabeza y él se sentó

- Hoy ha sido un buen día.

- Puede….

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? La pregunto tomo por sorpresa a Remus

- El querer hablar con una amiga. Elyon lo miro curiosa

- ¿Amiga?

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? Pregunto Warren cuando vio a Remus sentado

- Eso no es asunto tuyo Hokins. Remus se puso en pie, al igual que Elyon

- ¿Nos has estado siguiendo?

- Claro que no, nos hemos encontrado por casualidad, ¿tienes celos Hokins?

- Claro que no Lupin, tu no eres mas que un insignificante traficante de chocolate.

- ¡Warren!

Remus le pego un puñetazo a Warren, descargando asi la ira que llevaba acumulada desde hacia varios días; pero el rubio en un ataque de rabia se levanto del suelo y empezó a pegarle a Remus, empezando los dos a darse golpes mientras que Elyon trataba de separarlos.

**CONTINUARÁ…..**


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer ¿¡qué¡?

A pesar de los numerosos castigos impartidos por todos los directores de Hogwarts, en toda la historia nunca ha existido un caso de tantos castigados, hasta ahora, donde once personas esperaban a que el profesor Dumbledore entrara y empezara a enumerar sus duros castigos. Pues los jefes de su casa se vieron colapsados ante tal cantidad de alumnos, sobre todo la profesora McGonagall pues la mayoría de alumnos pertenecían a su casa y antes de dejar los puntos de su casa con números negativos decidió mandarlos a Dumbledore, al igual que los demás jefes de casa.

- Dumbly esta tardando demasiado. Dijo Sirius estirándose y bostezando

- Deshonra de la familia, ¡cállate!. Le dijo "amablemente" Bellatrix

- ¿No pueden dejar sus conflictos familiares para otro momento? Pregunto Lily con cansancio

- Tu no te entrometas ¡sangre sucia! Exclamo Lestrange

- ¡A Evans la respetas! Dijo James apretando los puños

- ¡Cuidado que Potter esta furioso! Se rió Malfoy

- Ya me estas hartando con tu chulería, no eres mas que un prepotente. Insulto Kath poniéndose delante de Malfoy, pero Neizan la agarro por la cintura y tiro de ella.

- Tranquila fierecilla. Le susurro al oído, por lo que Kath se sonrojo

- No quiero hablar con ninguno, me tenéis harta con vuestras tonterías, y ahora si no os importa me gustaría limpiar mi aura. Dijo Elyon mientras se alejaba enfadada de Warren y Remus.

- ¡Todo es por tu culpa! Exclamaron ambos chicos a la vez, por lo que se miraron con mas odio.

- ¿Qué demonios les pasa? Pregunto Lily

- ¿Es que no es obvio Evans? Pregunto burlón Lestrange

- Si, pues no tengo ganas de que me vuelvan a golpear, porque moony aunque no lo parezca es muy fuerte. Se quejo Sirius acariciándose la mandíbula.

_**********************Flash Back*******************************_

_Después de que Remus golpease a Warren, éste se levanto rápidamente para lanzarle otro puñetazo al licántropo, comenzando así una pelea entre ambos. Elyon que los miraba aterrorizada intentaba por todos los medios separarlos, pero ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a abandonar la lucha. Poco a poco diferentes alumnos de Hogwarts empezaron a apiñarse (juntarse) en torno a pelea animando a Warren o a Remus._

_Elyon en un momento que se separaron trato de ponerse en medio para separarlos pero ellos la ignoraron y siguieron peleando. Remus tenia la nariz rota y le sangraba y Warren no tenia mejor aspecto pues un ojo empezaba a ponérsele morado y le costaba respirar debido a un fuerte golpe que le dio Remus._

_- ¡Chicos, ya basta! Grito Elyon pero su grito quedo ahogado por los gritos de animo de los diferentes alumnos._

_Sirius paseaba con Kirsten, cuando varios alumnos de tercero casi lo atropellan a él y tiraron al suelo a Kirsten._

_- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Pregunto Sirius mientras ayudaba a Kirsten a levantarse del suelo, uno de ellos se dio la vuelta y grito:_

_- ¡Hay una pelea!_

_- Lo siento Kirsten, pero el alma de un merodeador es guerrera, he de ir a ver de quien se trata. Sirius le dio un beso a Kirsten y salio corriendo. Cuando Sirius llego, se abrió camino entre los alumnos que animaban y se puso en primera fila para ver a Hokins peleando con a Sirius casi se le sale el corazón del pecho, ¿Remus? Ese era Remus, ¿su Remus?¿El pacifico, educado, tranquilo, respetuoso y prefecto Remus?_

_- ¡Black! Exclamo Elyon – Haz algo, ¡sepáralos!_

_Sirius miró a Elyon estupefacto, luego miro a Remus que en ese momento le estaba dando un puñetazo a Warren pero que este esquivo en el ultimo momento, luego volvio a mirar a Elyon._

_- ¿Ese es Remus? ¿nuestro Remus?_

_- No Black, es el profesor Flitwich que ha crecido y ahora se entretiene pegando a alumnos. Sirius respiro tranquilo y Elyon lo fulmino con la mirada. - ¡Haz algo!_

_- Ya voy, el juntarte con Ross te ha influido muy mal yo que tu me alejaría de ella._

_- ¡Black!_

_Sirius fue rápidamente hacia los dos chicos y aprovecho un momento de descuido para sujetar a Warren._

_- Muy bien Sirius tu lo sujetas y yo le doy. Dijo Remus con una sonrisa, Sirius al oír esto se quedo horrorizado y soltó a Warren que se tiro hacia Remus._

_- ¿Quién eres tu? ¡¿Y que le has hecho a mi amigo Remus? Exclamo Sirius yendo hacia Remus y separándolo de Warren._

_- Ups, Sirius lo siento. Se disculpo Remus cuando accidentalmente golpeo a Sirius en la mandíbula. – Ahora suéltame, que voy a darle su merecido._

_- No, moony voy a llevarte al exorcista, algún espíritu maligno se ha metido dentro de ti y yo como uno de tus mejores amigos tengo que ayudarte, ¿Dónde estará James? Pregunto Sirius mirando hacia los alrededores mientras arrastraba a Remus por la túnica. Remus que pataleaba consiguió liberarse y fue hacia Warren que estaba siendo sujetado por Thomas._

_- Thomas, suéltame. Pidió Warren al ver venir a Remus, pero no hizo falta porque Elyon se puso delante de él y le pegó una cachetada a Remus en la mejilla._

_- ¡Ya basta! ¡Compórtate como una persona civilizada! ¡Ha sido el peor día de mi vida por vuestra culpa! Elyon miro hacia ambos chicos por lo que los dos bajaron la mirada._

_- Pero Ely… trato de explicar Warren_

_- ¡Ni Elyon ni nada! ¡Me tenéis harta, no quiero volver a saber nada de vosotros! Y dicho esto se fue, mientras que Warren se iba también con ayuda de Thomas y Remus aun seguía tocándose la mejilla donde le había golpeado._

_******************Fin del Flash Back***********************_

- Hubiera dado mi escoba por ver esa pelea. Dijo James con pena

- ¡Potter! Recrimino Lily

- ¿Qué? No todos los días se tiene la posibilidad de ver pelear a Remus, creo que esta empezando a sacar su lado mas merodeador. Dijo James con orgullo

- Por culpa de tu lado "mas merodeador" Dijo Kath con sarcasmo – Estamos casi todos aquí.

- Ross, nadie te mando a ti y a Kliem a meterse en la pelea. Dijo James cruzándose de brazos

- Me duele admitirlo, pero Potter tiene razón, no teníais porque intervenir. Dijo Bellatrix

- Bella querida, te encuentras bien. Pregunto Lestrange poniendo una mano sobre su frente.

- Claro que si. Dijo Bella quitando bruscamente la mano de Lestrange. – Si ellos no hubiesen intervenido hubiéramos ganado nosotros, ¡malditos entrometidos!

- Si, claro ahora yo tengo la culpa de que tu seas una inútil completa en los duelos. Replico Kath

- Eso o que nosotras somos muy buenas. Opino Lily, por lo que ella y Kath se echaron a reír

- Y luego se quejan de mi ego. Dijo James encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Son siempre así? Pregunto Neizan a James

- No, hay veces que son peor, por ejemplo no te recomiendo ver a Ross nada mas levantada, tiene la cara verde y escamosa, le salen cuernos por la cabeza, sus ojos están inyectados en sangre y no es nada agradable de ver… ¡Ay!¡Eres una bruta! Se quejo Sirius, mientras se acariciaba la cabeza

- Y da gracias de que no te haya tirado la mesa a la cabeza. Contesto Kath

- Gracias por respetar los elementos de mi despacho, señorita Ross. Dijo amablemente Dumbledore entrando en su despacho, por lo que Kath se sonrojo debido a la vergüenza. El profesor Dumbledore camino hacia su mesa y se sentó en su silla, respiro hondo y miro a los presentes. – Nunca había tenido tanta visita, ¿un caramelo de limón? Pregunto Dumbledore mientras un cuenco con caramelos levitaba alrededor de los castigados. – Coged que están muy ricos. Todos ellos por no despreciar el buen ofrecimiento de su director decidieron coger un caramelo y comérselo, por lo que Dumbledore sonrió complacido. – Muy bien, ahora he de deciros que me siento muy defraudado por vuestro comportamiento, nunca en la historia de Hogwarts se había tenido unos alumnos tan revoltosos, es por ello que mi castigo será ejemplar. Dumbledore sonrió con malicia por lo que los once alumnos que se encontraban en aquella habitación se miraron con miedo. – Como sabéis dentro de dos semanas será halloween, y todos los años se celebra una fiesta, pues bien he decidido que vosotros seréis los encargados de los preparativos.

- ¿¡QUE! Exclamaron los once, por lo que Dumbledore sonrió con inocencia.

- Perog profesog nosogos no pogemos trabagar guntos. Trato de explicar Lily pero el caramelo le impedía hablar bien.

- ¿Qué dice señorita Evans? No logro entenderla. Dijo el director con tranquilidad

- Ella dige gue es imgible gue nosogos trabagemos guntos. Dijo Neizan que tampoco podía hablar debido al caramelo, por lo que todos se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría, Dumbledore les había dado esos caramelos para que no pudieran quejarse a la hora de recibir el castigo. James y Sirius hicieron todo lo posible por tirar el caramelo, pero les fue imposible.

- Bien, me alegro que la idea les haya gustado. Todos fulminan a Dumbledore con la mirada – Dado, que Halloween es dentro de dos semanas, creo que deben ponerse de acuerdo de quien se encargara de qué, aunque recomiendo que el señor Lupin se encargue de la comida, ¡aun estoy esperando el chocolate ese de sabor a la persona que quieres besar!

- No hag problega, paga Hallogen tengá los chogolates. Explico Remus con una sonrisa

- Muy bien, durante todas las tardes dispondrán de una habitación para reunirse y discutir como os vais a organizar, pueden retirarse. Anuncio Dumbledore mientras señalaba la puerta, por lo que los once castigados salieron por ella.

Todos bajaban en silencio por las escaleras, tratando de acabar con ese maldito caramelo cuantos antes.

- Kath, ¿Qué haces? Pregunto Lily al ver como la morena trataba de abrir el cristal de la ventana.

- Es que no lo ves, trato de abrir la ventana, para así poder tirarme y evitar este horrible castigo. Explico la morena mientras tiraba cada vez con mas fuerza del pomo.

- Kath no seas ridícula, no es para tanto, solo tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo y organizarnos bien. Dijo Elyon mientras caminaba jugando con sus cartas en las manos.

- ¡Dilo por ti rubia!, porque yo no pienso acordar nada con vosotros. Dijo Bellatrix mientras se miraba las uñas

- Si, claro organización, Evans te pasaras todo el día con Potter; querido Lestrange tu te entretendrás calmando a Bella que discutirá todo el día con Black, Jewter te toca soportar a Lupin y a Hokins peleando, y en cuanto a ti Kliem, tienes suerte y podrás disfrutar de mi presencia. Cuando Malfoy finalizo su discurso pudo ver como Lily, Lestrange, Bella, Sirius, Remus, Warren, Elyon y Neizan se peleaban por poder abrir la ventana y tirarse.

- ¡Quitaos que yo la abro! Exclamo Lily

- De eso nada pelirroja, primero me tiro yo. Dijo Sirius

- Yo soy prefecto, ¡voy primero! Exclamo Remus

- Las mujeres slytherins van antes que todos los demás, pues mi sangre es pura. Dijo Bellatrix tratando de apartar a Warren

- ¡Abrid paso a los jugadores de quidditch! Exclamaron Warren y Neizan

- Luego decís que yo exagero. Se quejo Kath cruzándose de brazos y apartándose de la ventana

- ¡Todo el día con Evans! Dumbly eres el mejor. Cantaba James y su sonrisa podía haber iluminado una noche oscura.

- ¡Quitaos! Exclamo Lestrange apuntando con la varita a la ventana, por lo que todos dejaron de pelearse y se apartaron. - ¡_Alohomora_! La ventana se abrió y todos aplaudieron

- Muy bien ahora en fila de uno, primero las damas. Ordeno Sirius por lo que Bella, Lily y Elyon se pusieron una detrás de otra. – Y ahora nosotros. Los chicos se pusieron en fila detrás de las chicas y empezaron a caminar hacia la ventana.

- ¿¡Que esta ocurriendo aquí? Exclamó la profesora McGonagall cuando Bella tenia un pie colgando por la ventana hacia fuera. – Señorita Black, vuelva a entrar en Hogwarts. Bella a regañadientes la obedeció y se disolvió la fila de los suicidas. - ¿¡Se puede saber que pretendían? Vayan todos a sus salas comunes, ¡ahora!

La profesora McGonagall cerró la ventana y los jóvenes frustrados en su intento de suicidio se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes.

* * *

Cuando las chicas llegaron a su habitación se acostó cada una en su cama, pensando en el infierno que les esperaba. Pues si soportar a los merodeadores era imposible sin comenzar a pelear, soportar a los merodeadores y a los Slytherins juntos iba a ser imposible. Elyon resopló y se dirigió a la cama de la pelirroja que en ese momento leía una revista muggle, se sentó en un lateral de la cama y preguntó:

- ¿Por qué Kath esta también castigada? La pelirroja aparto su mirada de la revista

_***************** Flash Back *********************_

_- ¡Te la acabas de ganar sangre-sucia! Grito Lestrange lanzando un hechizo que James paro antes de que le llegara a Lily. Inmediatamente Lily, Lucius y Bella sacaron sus varitas y empezaron a lanzar hechizos ellos también. _

_Lily paró un par de hechizos de desarme, pero el defenderse impedía que atacara y James no podía atacar solo a tres personas, además los hechizos mas fuertes iban hacia él y aunque ambos se devolvían bastante bien, seguía siendo un dos contra tres._

_- ¡Evans cuidado! Grito James mientras se ponía delante de Lily y recibía él un expeliarmus, lo que provoco que saliera despedido por los aires. Los tres Slytherins se echaron a reír y Lily fue a ver como se encontraba James_

_- Potter, ¿Estas bien? Pregunto Lily agachándose _

_- Siii, si quieren acabar conmigo tendrán que emplear otro hechizo, ¿preocupada? James le guiño un ojo a Lily mientras se ponía de pie y lanzaba mas hechizos._

_- ¡Claro que no! ¡Tonto! Grito Lily entrando ella también en la lucha._

_Kath se estaba comiendo un dulce de caramelo cuando Neizan la saco de sus pensamientos._

_- ¿No es esa Evans? ¿Y aquel no es Potter? Kath casi se atraganta con el dulce "¿Lily y Potter? ¡Imposible!" Neizan señalo hacia una calle donde se podía ver un pelo pelirrojo y a un chico castaño. _

_- ¡Ven conmigo! Kath tiro el dulce y agarro a Neizan de la camisa arrastrándolo hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja. – Ya decía yo que aquí ocurría algo raro. Dijo Kath al ver como Lily y James se enfrentaban a los slytherins_

_- ¡Protego! Exclamo Neizan al ver como un hechizo iba directo hacia ellos, Lily miro a la morena que le indico con la cabeza que estaba preparada para pelear. La lucha había dado un giro de 180 grados, pues ahora Lily y James contaban con dos varitas mas y eso les daba mucha ventaja, pues Kath era una gran duelista (teniendo en cuenta sus numerosas peleas con Sirius) y Neizan tampoco tenia nada que envidiar._

_Hechizos iban y venían, y el que ahora estuviese Kath y Neizan defendiendo permitía que Lily y James pudiesen atacar con mayor facilidad, por lo que los Slytherins empezaban a estar en una situación complicada. Para su suerte, Rosmerta había salido de su taberna con Hagrid pues debían recoger un cargamento de cervezas de mantequilla y en cuanto vieron la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo no dudaron en intervenir._

_- ¡Chicos! Exclamo Hagrid soltando las cervezas. Los jóvenes lo miraron y bajaron sus varitas – Id ahora mismo al castillo, ya me encargare de que recibais vuestro castigo._

_- Hagrid será mejor que vayas con ellos, no es cuestión de que se peleen otra vez. Dijo Rosmerta mientras cargaba una caja_

_- Tienes razón. Muy bien, poneos en fila de uno y al castillo. Ordenó Hagrid con voz enérgica_

_**************Fin del Flash Back****************_

- Cuando McGonagall nos vio, se le hinchó la vena del cuello y nos dijo que nos fuéramos con el director, murmuro algo de un incendio… Explico Lily confusa

- ¡Ahhh! Menuda salida a Hogsmeade. La rubia se acostó sobre la cama de Lily

- Ely… Lily miro a su amiga.

- No, Lil no quiero hablar de eso. Negó Elyon con la cabeza al saber que iba a preguntar Lily, la pelirroja comprendía perfectamente la situación de su amiga, pues por nada del mundo quería estar en su situación, pero la estaría apoyando en todo.

- ¡Chicas! Exclamo Kath contenta asomándose por el dosel de la ventana de Lily. – Mirad lo que he encontrado. La morena enseño un papel.

- ¿Qué es eso, Kathy? Pregunto Lily, la morena sonrió ampliamente.

- Esto es el cuestionario de Black, muajajajaja.

- Kath creo que algún hechizo te ha afectado a la salud mental. Dijo Elyon sonriendo, por lo que la morena le enseño la lengua.

- Muy bien, entonces lo leeré yo sola. Kath empezó a caminar en dirección a su cama, pero sus amigas tiraron de ella y la tumbaron en la cama. – Tomaré eso como que queréis que me quede, muy bien, primera pregunta:

_¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Medidas: _(Kath: ¡maldito salido!)

_Que nota le pondrías a tu cuerpo:_ (Lily: ¿Qué clase de preguntas son estas?)

_¿Te gustan los perros negros? _(Elyon: ¿Qué clase de trauma tienen con los animales?, Kath: en cierto sentido Black se parece a un perro, Lily: si en lo baboso que es.)

_¿Qué tal besas? _(Kath: depende de a quien bese. Lily: ¿puedes besar de diferentes formas? Kath: claro, me imagino que no será lo mismo besar a Neizan que a Black. Lily y Kath hacen muecas de asco)

_¿Qué opinas de mí? _(Kath: esa es fácil, eres un mujeriego, egocéntrico, narcisista, bromista sin gracia, prepotente, presuntuoso. Lily: un capullo integral. Lily y Kath: ¡Elyon! Elyon: ya lo habéis dicho vosotras todo)

_¿Qué parte de mi cuerpo te gusta más? _(Elyon y Lily: ¡tu culo! Kath: puag que asco, he visto culos mejores. Elyon y Lily: ¡ya claro!

Kath: esta bien su culo es genial)

_¿Serias capaz de gastar una broma? _(Lily, Kath y Elyon : ¡por supuesto!)

_¿Qué tal te cae Severus Snape? _(Kath: lo tiraría contigo a un pozo sin fondo. Lily: mientras no me insulte, puede vivir. Elyon: me es indiferente. Lily y Kath: ¡Ely! ;Elyon: Que vosotras lo odiéis no quiere decir que yo también.)

_¿Piensas que soy el sex-simbol del colegio? _(Kath: hace falta que respondamos…¡narcisista!)

_Muy bien ahora que ya has respondido a todo, espera a que contacte contigo. _

_(aparece el rostro de Sirius guiñando un ojo) _

Las tres chicas se miran durante un segundo antes de empezar a reírse a carcajadas.

- Esto es ridículo. Se reía Lily

- Lil, estamos hablando de Black, ¿Qué esperabas? Jajaja Kath se reía tan fuerte que se cayó de la cama, por lo que sus amigas empezaron a reírse aun mas.

- Ohh y yo que pensé que estaríais deprimidas. Dijo Thomas al entrar en la habitación acompañado de un cabizbajo Warren

- ¡Thomas! Exclamaron las tres chicas que fueron a darle un abrazo a su amigo.

- Nos alegramos de verte. Dijo la pelirroja mientras se separaba.

- No os puedo dejar solas, para un día que salís sin mí, mirad la que se arma. Thomas abrazo a Lily y a Kath – La próxima vez tenéis que avisarme para así poder llevar las apuestas.

- ¡Thomas! Exclamaron las dos chicas

- ¡Eres un ludópata! Lily agarro una almohada y se la lanzo a su amigo

- Jajaja, mi querida Lil te invitaría luego a una cerveza o algo.

- A mi ya me has convencido. Dijo Kath mientras se reía (os habéis fijado que siempre se están riendo xD)

- ¡Shhh! Callaos, que esto esta interesante. Mando la pelirroja, mirando hacia Warren y Elyon

- ¡Eres una cotilla! Dijo Kath a la vez que se agachaba y le tapaba la boca a Thomas, éste y Lily fulminaron a Kath con la mirada. - ¿Qué? Solo me estoy preocupando por una de mis mejores amigas.

- Si, claro y quítale la mano a Thomas de la boca que se nos va a asfixiar. Ordeno Lily.

* * *

- Elyon yo quería pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento en Hogsmeade. Dijo Warren con la cabeza agachada – Me porte horrible y yo no quiero que estés enfadada conmigo. Elyon lo examino de arriba abajo, en verdad el chico se veía muy arrepentido.

- Yo no se que decirte, me hiciste pasar un rato horrible, te portaste fatal con Lupin le pegaste porque si y eso no me gusto nada.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué si te gusta Lupin? Warren empezó a ponerse furioso

- Eso no te incumbe, además eso no quita que le pegaste sin razón. Elyon le lanzo una mirada de dolor por lo que Warren se tranquilizo

- Si le pidiera disculpas a Lupin, ¿dejarías de estar enfadada? Warren se acerco a Elyon

- No se… supongo que si te comportas como una persona civilizada… Warren se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Entonces esta decidido, en la primera reunión que tengamos para preparar lo de Halloween le pediré disculpas a Lupin delante de todos.

Lily, Kath y Thomas salieron de su escondite y empezaron a aplaudir.

- ¡Bravo! ¡Que bonitooo! Gritaba Kath, por lo que ambos chicos se sonrojaron.

- Amigos otra vez, ahora halloween será perfecto. Celebró Lily

* * *

Los merodeadores habían llegado a su habitación donde se encontraba Peter durmiendo, Sirius decidió ir a darse una ducha pues tanto contacto su prima lo había contaminado. Mientras que James se puso a pensar nuevas tácticas para ganar la copa de Quidditch y Remus se acostó en su cama para leer un libro. Al cabo de una hora, que fue cuando Sirius salió de su tratamiento de relajación y descontaminación, pudo ver que sus amigos se encontraban en la misma situación que hacía una hora.

- ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Dónde esta vuestro espíritu merodeador? En ese momento se oye un ronquido de Peter

- Por culpa del "espíritu merodeador" estamos en esta situación. Dijo Remus sin levantar la vista del libro

- Oye, chicos ¿cuando es la primera reunión? Pregunto James sacando la cabeza de su cama

- Mañana supongo. Contesto Sirius mientras se revolvía el pelo mojado

- Siiiiiii, mañana veré a Evans. James volvió a meter su cabeza dentro de la cama y siguió formulando formas de ataque.

- Este James no tiene remedio, prongs ¿te ayudo? Pregunto Sirius

- Valeee. Sirius fue a la cama de James y ahí ambos empezaron a discutir sus estrategias.

Remus en cambio dejo de leer su libro, suspiro y miro por la ventana, organizar la fiesta de Halloween no iba a ser nada fácil.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	9. Capitulo 9

_Holaaa! Antes de que lean el cap. Informar de que en el proximo Remus repartira el famoso chocolate, si alguien quiero que me deje un review y me ponga si quiere una tableta. Y asi en el siguiente capitulo Remus leera una lista con las personas a las que se lo va a dar, bueno si quieren, me parece algo mas realista para el fic…_

Capitulo 9. Preparativos e incidentes

No se sabía cuantos segundos, minutos y horas habían pasado ya, lo cierto era que en todo ese tiempo no se había conseguido absolutamente nada, no habian podido ponerse de acuerdo ni en que porque se celebraba Halloween, asi que tras horas de discusión se había tomado la decisión de un breve descanso. En esos momentos, Bellatrix y Lestrange hacían lo que a nadie le importaba bajo la mesa, Remus, James y Sirius jugaban al snap explosivo; Kath y Neizan jugaban al ajedrez; Elyon hacia taichi bajo la mirada de Warren que hablaba con la Lily; Lucius Malfoy simplemente miraba aburrido por la ventana.

- Warren¿me estas escuchando¡Warren! Exclamo la pelirroja por lo que atrajo la atención del rubio

- Si, Lils tienes razón Potter es idiota. La pelirroja le pego una colleja - ¡Auch¿Qué pasa?

- No me estabas haciendo caso, deja de mirar a Elyon como un idiota, así no conseguirás nada.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? Pregunto Warren con tono de amargura

- Pues discúlpate con Remus, eso seria un buen principio luego ya se verá.

- Está bien. Se levanto, fue hacia Elyon y le indico que le siguiera. - Lupin¿tienes un momento? Remus alzo una ceja, pero luego asintió y se levanto siendo observado por James y Sirius.

- ¿Qué quieres Hokins? Pregunto Remus cuando llego donde se encontraban Warren y Elyon, esta ultima miraba a los dos chicos y estaba pendiente de sus actos

- Yo quería pedirte disculpas por golpearte en Hogsmeade, no debí hacerlo, me comporte como un autentico estúpido. Elyon y Remus se quedaron de piedra ante tal declaración, aunque la rubia enseguida sonrió contenta.

- Warren me alegro de que hayas recapacitado. Dijo Elyon dándole un abrazo a su amigo - ¿Tú que dices Lupin?

Remus estaba estatico, su mente funcionaba a mil por segundo, estaba claro lo que pretendia Warren, volver a llevarse bien con Elyon para asi acercarse a ella otra vez, pero si en cuanto a actores se trataba habia que tener en cuenta que Remus llevaba casi siete años viviendo con Sirius y eso era como vivir con las mejores estrellas de Holliwood, así que:

- No Hokins, soy yo el que ha de disculparse me comporte como un niño malcriado, siento haberte golpeado. Estas ultimas palabras fueron dichas con lentitud, por lo que Warren fulmino a nuestro licántropo con la mirada.

- Qué os parece un apretón de manos, para indicar que NO volveréis a pelear. Propuso Elyon mirando a ambos chicos, que a regañadientes se dieron la mano.

- Sabes Hokins, los golpes con la derecha deberías mejorarlos. Remus apretó fuertemente la mano de Warren

- Pues tú golpeas como una niña. Sonrió Warren con malicia devolviéndole el apretón a Remus

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Exclamo Kath saltando de alegría por toda la habitación, momento que aprovecharon Remus y Warren para separarse e irse cada uno por su lado - ¡Lo he conseguido¡He ganado al ajedrez!

Lily y Elyon miraron a Neizan que estaba discutiendo con un caballo y un alfil que al parecer no protegieron al rey.

- Kath baja de la mesa ¬¬ Ordeno la pelirroja a su amiga que bailaba sobre la mesa

- ¿Neizan tu sabes jugar al ajedrez? Pregunto Elyon

- Si, claro que se, lo que no entiendo es porque estas piezas no me hicieron caso. Señalo indignado a sus piezas

- ¡Kath¡Kath! Grito la pelirroja

- ¿Qué? Pregunto Kath interrumpiendo su baile de la victoria

- ¿Qué trampa hiciste?

- ¿Yo? Lil por favor yo nunca hago trampas. Se ofendió la morena, pero Lily, Warren y Elyon fruncieron el ceño

- Eso es facil. Sirius se levanto y se dirigio a las fichas de Warren, saco un llavero con forma de chica play-boy y se dirigió a las piezas de ajedrez. - Si me decís que trampa hizo, os la dejo durante 10 minutos.

- Black, no seas ridículo a las piezas no se las puede sobornar. Dijo Kath cruzándose de brazos, pero el rey desenfundo su espada y empezó a escribir en la mesa. - Estará haciendo garabatos

Todos los presentes se acercaron a la mesa y esperaron hasta que el rey termino de escribir.

_La señorita de pelo negro dijo que nos daría armas nueva si dejábamos que ella ganase y el chico de pelo rubio perdiese, pero su propuesta nos ha gustado mas. Dicho esto, entréguenos a la chica de bella figura. _

Sirius puso su llavero al lado de todas las piezas.

- Ross ya que sobornas que sea algo de mayor categoría. Dijo Sirius burlón

- Entonces yo gané. Neizan miro a Kath y ella tuvo que asentir. - ¿Tan mal juegas que tienes que recurrir a estos trucos?

- Si, juega horrible, una vez perdió ante Sir Cadogan. Recordó Lily por lo que empezó a reír

- Si pero él es caballero, sabe de estrategias. Se defendió Kath

- También te ha ganado Peeves. Warren al recordar ese momento empezó a reírse

- Eso fue por pura casualidad.

- Dos veces xD

- Esta bien, soy patética jugando al ajedrez. Declaro Kath

- ¡Animo rey! Exclamo James

- ¡Animo reina! Animaba Elyon

- ¿Y ahora que pasa? Pregunto Lily

- Pues que la reina se ha puesto celosa y ha desenvainado la espada y empezó a atacar al rey, pero el rey que la vió también sacó su espada y se esta defendiendo como puedo porque ella le esta dando muy fuerte. Explico Remus mientras señalaban como peleaban el rey y la reina de ajedrez. Los demás al verlo empezaron a animar también, las chicas a la reina y los chicos al rey.

- ¿Rey o reina quien ganará¡Hagan sus apuestas! Exclamo Thomas

Oo

- ¿Cómo has entrado? Preguntó Lucius sorprendido

- No hay lugar imposible para un corredor de apuestas n.n Explico Thomas

- ¡Ya cállense, que así no hay quien se concentre! Exclamaron Bellatrix y Lestrange asomando la cabeza por debajo de la mesa, pero al ver que no les hacia caso decidieron salir.

- ¡Ya basta! Grito Lucius Malfoy haciendo que su pelo rubio se agitara, su grito fue tan fuerte que paro la pelea y por tanto los gritos de los seguidores - Black guarda la muñeca esa, y todos los demás a sentarse a excepción de Hennings, que no pinta nada aquí. Ante tales órdenes todos obedecieron y Thomas muy a su pesar tuvo que irse. - Bien, ahora que estamos todos aquí reunidos

- ¡Amén! Dijo Lily pero luego recordó que no estaba en la Iglesia - Perdón, es la costumbre.

- Como iba diciendo antes que Evans me interrumpiera, creo que ya se como podemos trabajar todos juntos, (todos miraron a Lucius con interés) consiste en dividir las tareas y hacer cada uno lo que tiene que hacer sin molestar a nadie, por ello he decidido que Lupin, Black y Potter se encargaran de la comida y las bebidas; Evans, Hokins y Jewter se encargaran de realizar los encantamientos necesarios para que la fiesta se realice; Kliem y Ross deberán anunciar la fiesta y colocar los carteles; y Bella, Lestrange y yo nos encargaremos de la decoración.

- Me parece buena idea. Dijo Bella con sinceridad

- Si, bueno es aceptable. Mascullo Sirius

- Pues en marcha, que solo tenemos dos semanas. Ordenó Lily poniéndose en pie

* * *

Durante las siguientes semanas, la preparación de la fiesta de Halloween se llevo a cabo y para orgullo de Malfoy su idea de los grupos fue lo mejor, pues todos trabajaban felices (bueno algunos mas que otros). Los merodeadores habían encargado un cargamento de bebidas alcohólicas, como celebración de su último curso, y en cuanto a comida solo compraron dulces y helados, fue en esa semana cuando por fin Remus recibió su cargamento de chocolates con sabor a la persona que quieres besar, (si después de tanto tiempo los chocolates llegan D ) . Por otro lado, Lily, Warren y Elyon se encargaban de todos los hechizos para levitar las calabazas por el comedor, hacer aparecer la comida nada mas sentarte, que sonara la música, etc… Neizan y Kath empezaron a colocar carteles que anunciaban la celebración del baile de Halloween, en el cuál por primera vez no se debía ir en parejas, sino que en el baile deberían podrías bailar con quien quisieras. Y en cuanto a Lucius, Lestrange y Bella, decidieron hacer un decorado de lo más gótico lleno de calaveras y serpientes (en honor a Slytherin por supuesto)

Un día antes de que Halloween se celebrase estos jóvenes se encontraban en el comedor preparando los últimos detalles.

- ¿Os ayudamos? Pregunto Kath acompañada de Neizan a Lily

- No hace falta, con este hechizo acabo. Agitó su varita y la una sabana se elevo. - Ya está¿Dónde esta Ely?

- Esta allí jugando con Warren. Neizan señalo hacia una mesa donde Elyon y Warren jugaban al snap-explosivo

* * *

- Remus, no me llega la sangre a la mano. Sirius miró hacia su amigo y luego hacia su mano que se estaba tornando de color violeta debido a que Remus apretaba su brazo con fuerza

- Sirius es que no lo soporto, Hokins se esta aprovechando de la dulzura de la pobre Elyon para corromperla.

- Moony solo juegan a las cartas U¬¬

- Primero a las cartas, pero lo siguiente es el ajedrez y luego llevarla al lago a dar una vuelta y de ahí a casarse hay solo un paso. Expuso Remus histérico

- Remus¿no crees que exageras? Pregunto James tomando a su amigo de un hombro

¬¬ ¬¬

- James una vez dijiste que ibas a matar a Terry porque creías que estaba enamorado de Evans ¡solo porque le recogió la pluma cuando se le cayó! Recordó Sirius

- Vale, puede que sea un poco exagerado. Reconoció James con una sonrisa

* * *

Eran ya las tres de la mañana y tres chicas caminaban silenciosas por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones masculinas de Griffindor dispuestas a llevar a cabo su venganza. Kath iba a la cabeza y guiaba a sus amigas.

- Kath la habitación de los merodeadores es esa. Indico Lily señalando la puerta

- Ya lo se, pero como seguro pusieron hechizos muy complicados perderemos tiempo. Dijo Kath con un bostezo

- Esta bien. Susurro Lily

Las tres chicas subieron unas cuantas escaleras más y entraron en la habitación de unos chicos que parecían ser de sexto. Lily susurro un encantamiento para que no se despertaran y finalmente preguntó a Kath:

- ¿Nos vas a decir en que consiste tu plan?

- Muy bien, pues esta habitación esta justo encima de la de los merodeadores, y he pensado que una de nosotras puede salir por la ventana y bajar, abrir la ventana de ellos y darles la poción que he hecho.

¬¬ ¬¬

- ¿Estas de bromas no? Pregunto Elyon, Kath nego con la cabeza - ¿Quién es la que se va a tirar por la ventana?

- La mas ligera, es decir, tú. Contesto Kath con una gran sonrisa

- ¡Estas loca! Yo no pienso tirarme por la ventana, es un suicidio. Explico Elyon agitando las manos con rapidez, Kath saco una cuerda de su bolsillo, (wow! Que bolsillo mas grande)

- Te atas esto a la cintura y Lily y yo te sujetamos desde aquí, además apenas tienes que bajar de esta ventana a la otra no hay sino dos metros.

- Y de aquí al suelo hay mas de ¡50 metros¡No! se negó en rotundo la rubia - La idea es tuya tírate tú

- Yo peso demasiado¿Lily?

- Ni loca, antes de enrrollo con Potter. (No hay problema yo me enrrollo con él encantada n.n)

- ¡Wow, se lo diré a Potter para que lo sepa! Dijo Kath divertida

- Di algo y todo el mundo creera que llevas años enamorada de Black y que estas esperando un hijo suyo. Amenazo Lily, por lo que Kath trago saliva y miro con miedo a su amiga.

- ¿Y si lo echamos a suertes? Pregunto Kath, las dos chicas negaron - Os obligaré a enseñarme a jugar al ajedrez todos los días. Amenazó, Elyon y Kath recordaron la ultima vez que trataron de enseñarla a jugar.

- Esta bien, piedra, papel o tijera. Dijo Lily, las tres chicas se juntaron pusieron una mano atrás. - ¡Ya! Las tres sacaron las manos

- He perdido TT voy a escribir mi testamento. Dijo Elyon cabizbaja empezando a caminar hacia el escritorio pero fue detenida por Kath que sonreía ampliamente

- Venga Ely, prepárate para tu misión "tan tan, tan tan tan tu nu nu tu nu nu"

- ¿Qué canción estas destrozando? Pregunto la pelirroja

- Es la banda sonora de Misión Imposible, parece mentira que no la conozcas Lil.

¬¬

- No será que la interpretas horrible¿Qué haces Ely?

- Rezándole a todos los dioses para que me protejan y que si me muero que permitan a mi espíritu venir a hacer la vida imposible a Kath.

- Yo tambien te quiero mucho, ahora ¡salta! Señala la ventana

- No soy un perro ¬¬

- Suerte Ely, que sepas que honrare tu memoria. Comento Lily abrazando a Elyon

- Que malas amigas sois. Elyon se acerco a la ventana que Kath había abierto. - Sujetadme bien. Y dicho esto salio por la ventana y empezó a bajar, Lily y Kath inmediatamente sujetaron la cuerda con fuerza y fueron soltando para que Elyon pudiera bajar.

Aun asi la ventana de los merodeadores quedaba muy alejada de Elyon, por lo que tuvo que empezar a balancearse para asi poder llegar al cristal, Elyon cada vez se balanceaba con mas fuerza, lo que provocaba que la cuerda rozase con la ventana de donde ella había salido. Cuando Elyon después de balancearse como si estuviera subido en un columpio estuvo a punto de alcanzar la ventana, la cuerda se rompió, lo que causo que ella saliese disparada hacia la ventana del cuarto de los merodeadores, rompiéndola y entrando en el cuarto.

* * *

Lily y Kath que hablaban animadamente mientras sujetaban con fuerza la cuerda de la que dependía la vida de su amiga, notaron como de repente esa fuerza disminuía notablemente, por lo que Kath soltó de inmediato la cuerda y fue a asomarse por la ventana.

- ¡Lily la cuerda se ha roto! Grito Kath histérica

- ¡Que? Exclamo la pelirroja asomándose por la ventana - ¡Hemos matado a nuestra amiga! Dios creo que voy a desmayarme

Lily se sentó en el suelo

- Espera, veo cristales rotos en la ventana de los merodeadores, puede que pudiera entrar. Dijo Kath mirando a la pelirroja que salia a toda velocidad por la puerta. - ¡Esperame!

* * *

En la habitación de los merodeadores, Peter dormía profundamente mientras que James y Sirius trataban de dormir aunque no lo lograban debido a que cierto licántropo daba vueltas por la habitación murmurando insultos contra el cazador de Griffindor, Warren Hokins.

- Moony son las tres de la mañana, mi cutis necesita como mínimo diez horas de descanso. Pidió Sirius (quien iba a ser si no?)

- Además yo tengo sueño. Dijo James para luego bostezar - Insulta a Hokins por la mañana

- ¡Dios, es que no es justo¿Porque Elyon se lleva también con el idiota de Hokins?.

- Averigua de que se va a disfrazar y secuéstrala mañana en la fiesta, eso es lo que le voy a hacer yo a Evans.

- Buena idea, pero yo no quiero secuestrarla, solo quiero hablar con ella

- Si quieres mañana mato a Hokins y luego lo capo, para que asi tengas vía libre, pero ahora ¡déjanos dormir! Sirius le tiro la almohada a Remus que le dio en la cabeza.

- Esta bien, ya me acuesto. Le tiro la almohada a Sirius, se acerco a la ventana "Pronto será luna llena". Una figura se acercaba a gran velocidad a la ventana y aunque Remus tenia reflejos rápidos, la curiosidad hizo mas fuerza. Por lo que esa figura impacto fuertemente con la ventana haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos y cayendo una chica sobre él.

- ¿Elyon? Pregunto Remus al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la cara de Elyon que aun tenia los ojos cerrados y su respiración era acelerada.

- ¿Remus? Elyon abrió los ojos poco a poco, miro a su alrededor y luego abrazo con euforia a Remus - ¡Estoy viva¡Yujuuuuuu!

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? Pregunto Sirius levantandose - ¿Jewter? Miro con cara de duda

- ¿Jewter? James se asomo y al ver a Elyon solo pudo exclamar - Me pido a Evans, Evans, Evans , Evans …

- ¿Ely te encuentras bien? Pregunto Lily abriendo la puerta de par en par y entrando a toda prisa.

- ¡Funciona! Siiiiii. Exclamo James lleno de felicidad y salto de la cama rumbo a la pelirroja.

- Pues yo quiero a Claudia Schiffer. Pidió Sirius cruzando los dedos, en ese momento apareció Kath que corrio hacia Lily - ¡Esto es una estafa¡Exijo 1.000.000 de galeones por daños a mi mente y falsas ilusiones!

- Elyon ¿que tal te encuen… veo que estupendamente. Finalizo Kath con una sonrisa picara al ver como Elyon estaba acostada encima de Remus, estos dos al darse cuenta de su situación se levantaron rápidamente con los rostros sonrojados.

- ¡Ay Ely casi me da un infarto! Pensé que habías muerto. Sollozo la pelirroja abrazando a su amiga

- Tranquila Evans yo estoy aquí. Dijo James abrazando a Lily por la espalda

- ¡Potteeeerr! Grito Lily furiosa separándose de Elyon

- Ya se que somos irresistibles, pero podíais haber esperado hasta mañana por la mañana para ver nuestros sexys cuerpos. Dijo Sirius acariciándose el pelo

- Antes que ver tu cuerpo, prefiero arrancarme los ojos. Contesto Kath

- Si¿pues que haces aquí? Sirius sonrió burlón

- Kath toma tu poción, échasela toda a Black que a Potter lo mato con mis manos. Dijo Lily quitándole a Elyon la poción del bolsillo y la lanzó a Kath, pero Sirius fue más rápido y la atrapó.

- ¡Dame eso! Exclamo Kath pegando a Sirius en el brazo, que soltó la botella y todo su contenido se esparció por la moqueta formando una gran mancha verde.

- ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

- Ha sido tú culpa.

- Fue tú culpa.

- Fuiste tú.

- Tú.

- Tú

- ¡Silencio! Exclamaron Elyon y Remus a la vez lo que provoco su sonrojo.

El picaporte de la puerta empezó a moverse por lo que todos se quedaron helados, el picaporte se movia cada vez con mas insistencia hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió dando paso a…..

CONTINUARÁ……….

**Kaito Seishiro**: gracias por el review!

**Xaica:** hola wapa! Me alegra que te gustase y no te preocupes por el review, al menos me dejaste uno aunque fuera cortito. Espero que este cap tambien te haya gustado, besos

**Dany Elric-Riddle**: como ves ya llegaron los chocolates! (Bailo en mi casa) Si por fin después de tantos cap, los chocolates llegaron, ya era hora ¬¬ Espero que este capitulo te haya hecho reir… besos

**Chica.Padfoot.xD**: hola wapisima! Gracias por el review

**Hermivir12:** como ves esta vez no he tardado tanto, o al menos eso creo yo n.n gracias por el review

**Kaitleen**: al final no cumpli lo que pediste, Remus no se ha declarado y aun menos le ha dado un beso, pero no creo que tarde mucho, puede que el proximo capitulo, no lo descarto pues es Halloween y no se sabe lo que va a pasar…. Gracias por el review besos

**.o-zXaf-o.** Holaaa muchisimas gracias por el review que me animo muchisimo

**Lily Malfoy**: Hola wapa! siento tardar tanto, pero este es mi ultimo año antes de ir a la universidad y claro tengo examenes a todas horas, hasta sueño con examenes TT es por eso que tardo tanto, pero no abandono el fic aunque algunas veces lo parezca… Gracias por tu review

**Rochi**: en que paginas lo estabas siguiendo? Que yo sepa solo esta publicado aquí y en otra pagina, bueno supongo que ahí, pero estan a la misma altura, me dejaste con la duda… jajaj eres como Kath? Entonces has de ser muy alocada y divertida, jajaa. Gracias por el review

**Ginebra Elektra Riddel:** holaaaa! Me has hecho muchas preguntas, a ver si las puedo responder todas, aunque creo que después de estas respuestas pensaras que estoy como para ingresarme de por vida en un manicomio…. Empecemos, peli favorita no tengo aunque básicamente todas las de aventuras y ciencia ficción me encantanchocolate negro por supuesto, es mi debilidad; cenar poquito las comidas fuertes por las noches no me sientan nada bien; SI veo oliver y benji, la vi de pequeña y me he vuelto a viciar ¬¬ y si, tom y julian estan buenisimos, benji solo con la gorra y la ropa de portero (es un poco pijo) y a marc lo cambio por Philip lo siento; me encanta card captor sakura, estoy buscando un chico parecido a shaoran, y entre mi hermana y yo no estamos bajando las pelis de sakura y oliver y benjí asi que, que no te extreñe si un dia no publico, sera porque me han metido en la carcel u.u ; definitivamente vivo mas en la fantasía, me encanta imaginarme cosas; ¡voto por una tercera parte de chica 15! Me encanto eso libro y a Flora (creo que asi se llama la amiga perfecta) deberia pasarle algo, nose como partirse la nariz o la pierna, jajaja que mala ;P ; tu diras si somos o no hermanas perdidas, total de aquí a santa cruz no hay tanto.

Creo que dentro de poco tendre que escribir un cap solo para contestar tus reviews, pero que conste que me encanta que me mandes reviews, por cierto el del ciber se va a hacer rico contigo, saludos a tu novio!… Finalmente no llegue a los 100 reviews pero ya me falta poco, muajajajjaja. ¿Qué te pareció el cap?

Muchos besos

Viva tenerife

Deseando que lleguen las vacaciones!

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


	10. Capitulo 10

¡¡Holaaaaa!! Antes de nada pedir perdón por la tardanza (creo que no actualizo desde...uf ya ni me acuerdo) pero es que se me juntaron varias cosas y no pude actualizar. En cuanto a porque quite el capitulo 10 anterior, porque si hubo otro capitulo 10 publicado ( Finny y Yira espero que este os guste más ) lo quite porque a partir de ese no sabía seguir y pense que sería mejor quitarlo y hacer uno nuevo y bueno salió esto... que espero que os guste a todos. Por cierto todos los que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior tienen una tableta de chocolate xD (uyy espero haberlos nombrado a todos, y sino me lo decis y os añado y ya esta) Por cierto Biankita, ya no hace falta que vengas a comenter un atentado xD aqui tienes el capitulo. Dedicado a todos los que me dejaron review y han estado esperando.

Capitulo 10. Halloween

- ¡Rápido, escóndanse! Grito Sirius a las chicas, pero fue James el que cogió a Lily de la muñeca y la arrastró hacia el armario que había en un lateral, Lily al ver que James la arrastraba se agarró al brazo de Kath, ésta por su parte cogio a Elyon de la mano, pero Elyon se sujeto a Remus, que a su vez agarro a Sirius. Por lo que seis personas acabaron entrando en el armario.

- ¡Ay! Alguien me ha pisado. Se quejó Lily

- Creo que fui yo. Se disculpó Remus

- ¿Jewter me estas metiendo mano? Preguntó Sirius con una ceja alzada

- ¡¡Ayy que asco!! Exclamó Kath mientras sacudía su mano

- Ya sabía yo que estabas loca por mí. Dijo Sirius con voz seductora

- ¡No digas estupideces! Exclamó Kath golpeando a Sirius

- ¡Ya no peleen! Exclamo Elyon

- ¿No creen que estamos muy apretados? Pregunto James que tenia media cara pegada al fondo del armario.

- ¿Y si salimos? El aire nos vendría bastante bien, sobre todo a Sirius. Comento Remus al ver como Kath se había subido como pudo sobre un montón de ropa y estrangulaba a Sirius que comenzaba a ponerse morado.

- ¡Yo primera! Gritó Lily que tomo impulso pegándole una patada al fondo del armario. Las puertas del armario se abrieron de golpe haciendo caer a Remus, Sirius y sobre este a una sorprendida Kath que soltaba su cuello, sobre ellos cayeron Elyon, Lily que de la fuerza cayó sentada sobre Remus y finalmente James que tenía media cara con forma de armario.

- ¡Ajá¡Me debes 7 sickles! Exclamó Thomas extendiendo la mano hacia Warren que miraba sorprendido el panorama.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? Pregunto Elyon mientras se ponia de pie con la ayuda de Warren

- Oímos ruidos y decidimos venir a ver si estabais aquí. Explicó Thomas mientras ayudaba a Lily y a Kath a ponerse en pie, quedando solo los tres merodeadores en el suelo.

- Me alegra saber que por fin habéis decidido salir del armario. Comentó con media sonrisa Warren mirando hacia los merodeadores

- ¡Y de que forma! Claro, vosotros o salís a lo grande o no salís. Prosiguió Thomas

- Hokins te estas jugando tu puesto de cazador en el equipo. Dijo amenazadoramente James

- ¿Jugando¿Dónde¿Se puede apostar dinero? Preguntaba Thomas histérico mirando para todos los lados.

- ¡Allí! Señaló Sirius hacia la ventana que estaba rota, Thomas fue corriendo hacia ella y comenzo a mirar hacia fuera.

- Yo no veo ningún juego¿estas seguro de que esta aquí? Preguntó Thomas dudando, Sirius asintió con la cabeza

- ¿Os habeis planteado llevar a Hennings al psicólogo? Preguntó James con disimulo

- Si, tiene cita para la semana que viene. Dijo Elyon

- ¡Thomas cuidado! Grito Lily al ver como el castaño sacaba más de medio cuerpo por la ventana y se balanceaba con peligro

- ¡Tranquila Lils todo esta controladooooooooooo! Grito Thomas mientras el resto de su cuerpo salía por la ventana, las chicas y Warren se miraron con preocupación y corrieron hacia la ventana.

- ¡Thomas! Grito Kath

- Dile a Black que es un estafador aquí nadie esta jugando a nada. Dijo Thomas que estaba sujeto con sus dos manos a un saliente

- Tranquilo que ya te salvamos. Elyon miro hacia Lily y entre las dos comenzaron a buscar algo para rescatarlo.

- ¡Tú!¡casi matas a mi amigo! Exclamo Kath furiosa señalando hacia Sirius, que movía las manos en señal de negación.

- Él solito se ha tirado por la ventana. Explico Sirius

- ¡Thomas allá vamos! Dijeron Lily y Elyon que cargaban en sus hombros las sábanas de los merodeadores atadas unas a otras.

- Evans si querías mis sabanas yo conozco una forma mas entretenida de que las consigas. James sonrió seductoramente a Lily y a cambio recibió un zapatazo de parte de la pelirroja que lo dejó inconsciente.

- ¡Rápido chicas! Warren se acerco a Elyon y Lily y las ayudo a descolgar la sábana por la ventana, eso si atando antes una parte a la pata de una de las camas.

- Vienen lechuzas hacia aquí. Informo Thomas mirando hacia el horizonte sin soltar las manos

- ¡Oh no! El pobre ya sufre alucinaciones debido al miedo. Lily comenzo a soltar con mas rapidez la sabana

- ¡Thomas no vayas hacia las lechuzas! Grito Elyon

- Yo no voy hacia ellas, ellas vienen para acá. Repitió Thomas

- ¡Noooo lo estamos perdiendo! Lily se abrazó a Warren

- ¡Por tu culpa mi amigo ve lechuzas¡Black esto no te lo perdono! Grito Kath, lanzadose hacia Sirius con el grito de guerra. -- ¡Bankaiiiiii!

- ¡Thomas sujétate a la sabana que nosotros te subimos! Grito Warren a Thomas que obedeció a su amigo una vez que la sabana estaba a su altura. -- ¡Ahora no te sueltes!

- ¡Joder, Warren que no soy un suicida como para estar soltándome! Lily y Warren lo miraron mal

- Mirad, lechuzas. Comento Elyon a la vez que dos lechuzas entraban a la habitación y se posaban sobre Remus.

- Soy el señor de las lechuzas. Dijo Remus con voz off, todos lo miraron con cara de interrogación. -- Son casi las cuatro de la mañana, no me pidáis cordura. ¬¬

- ¡Tirad! Ordenaba Warren a Lily y a Elyon

- ¡Yupiii! Tenemos que hacer paracaidismo más a menudo. Comentaba Thomas alegre mirando el paisaje

- ¡Auxilio, quitenme a esta loca de encima! Pedía Sirius mientras Kath le hacía una llave y lo tiraba al suelo. -- ¿Ross como diablos has aprendido tantas llaves?

- Es que este verano estuve apuntada en defensa personal. Explicó Kath mientras retorcia el brazo de Sirius que estaba acostado bocabajo en el suelo. En el otro lado de la habitación Lily, Warren y Elyon consiguieron subir a Thomas a la habitación de nuevo y lo celebraban.

- Remus¿para que eran esas lechuzas? Pregunto Elyon acercándose al licántropo

- Una es la carta informando de que me llegó el cargamento de chocolate y la otra trae el chocolate. Remus le enseño la carta y luego una cajita que cabia en la palma de su mano.

- ¿Eso es el chocolate? Pregunto Warren mirando la caja con incredulidad, Remus sonrió y deposito la caja en el suelo, instantáneamente la caja aumento de tamaño ocupando el centro de la habitación y rozando el techo.

- ¡Chocolate! Exclamaron Lily y Kath que soltó a Sirius y rodearon la gran caja de chocolate.

- Voy a buscar la lista donde tengo a los compradores apuntados. Remus se dirigió a su baúl y comenzó a buscar

- ¡Ay mi cabeza! James se levantó del suelo acariciándose la cabeza. -- ¿Qué es eso?

- Eso es el chocolate con sabor a la persona que quieres besar. Explicó Warren

- ¿En serio? Pregunto James ilusionado. -- Moony acuérdate que yo te pedí dos cajas

- Eso me recuerda, Remus aquí tienes una orden judicial muggle, otra orden judicial mágica firmada por el primer ministro, una recomendación de Dumbledore y otra de McGonagall, una autorización de parte de los elfos domesticos y un ruego de la Señora Pomfrey de que a Potter le está estrictamente prohibido comer de ese chocolate. Lily entrego todos esos documentos a Remus que comenzó a hojearlos.

- ¡¿Qué?! Evans, no tienes corazón, moony dile que eso no tiene validez. James se cruzó de brazos y miro a Lily de forma ofensiva

- Sabíais que mientras la Señora Pomfrey te atiende, desatienda a tres alumnos. Comento Remus sorprendido

- Eso es porque Lily es la mejor en Encantamientos. Aseguró con orgullo Kath

- Lo siento James, pero todos estos documentos están en orden asi que no puedo venderte ningún chocolate. Dijo Remus al finalizar la lectura

- ¿¡QUE!? Me da igual yo me comeré los chocolates. James comenzó a trepar por la caja para abrirla y llevarse chocolates, pero Lily le lanzó otro zapato volviendo a dejar al buscador inconsciente.

- Evans ¿has pensado en ser golpeadora o cazadora? Pregunto Sirius al ver como su mejor amigo volvía a estar K.O.

- ¡La encontré! Exclamó Remus mientras sacaba de su baúl una lista que era tres veces más grande que él. -- _Kaito Seishiro, valeweasley, TatiJanePotter, Xaica, Hermivir12, Cattaa, Chica.Padfoot.xD , Raquelpotter, Dany Elric-Ryddle, Lady Cornamenta, Rosa Iris, Helena Black, Paula, Ginebra Elektra Riddle, Mixuguel, Armella Potter, Lily Malfoy, Anuzh Evans, Nathyta, Luchy-666lady, Ceci, Nukire, Piby Weasley, Finny, Monik, Yira, Biankita Black, Lily-Evans17, Tehi, Zara Potter-Black, _y aquí estáis vosotros, Lily te corresponden siete tabletas. Remus agitó su varita y abrió la caja, con otro movimiento hizo bajar las tabletas a Lily. -- Kath una caja.

- ¡Que glotona! Dijo burlonamente Sirius

- Sirius, dos cajas.

- ¿Quién es el glotón ahora? Sonrió Kath

- Thomas, 10 tabletas.

- Elyon, una caja y ya está. Dijo Remus cerrando el pergamino

- ¡Eh que yo también pedí! Se quejó Warren

- Tú nombre no aparece en la lista, además no hay chocolates suficientes. Dijo Remus, todos miraron con una ceja alzada hacia él, ya que aún permanecía la enorme caja de chocolates en medio de la habitación. -- Vale, es que no me da la gana venderle chocolate.

Warren fulminó con la mirada a Remus.

- Ely ¿tú me dejarías chocolates de los tuyos ya que Lupin no me quiere vender? Pregunto Warren "inocentemente" a la rubia, mientras que Remus tuvo que ser sujetado por Sirius para no asesinar al cazador de Griffindor.

- Claro no hay problema. Respondió Elyon

- Está bien, Hokins te venderé chocolate. Accedió Remus para no quedar mal delante de Elyon, con un movimiento de varita hizo bajar las doce tabletas que había encargado.

- Gracias. Contestó Warren sonriendo maléficamente.

- ¿Qué os apostais a que mañana todo el mundo esta comiendo de este chocolate? Pregunto Thomas moviendo las diez tabletas en sus manos, Lily se llevó una mano a la cabeza, agarro a Thomas de la oreja y se lo llevo de la habitación.

- Es hora de irse a la cama, como prefecta que soy he de hacer que cumpláis las normas. Dijo Lily mirando hacia sus amigas

¬¬

- Lil, eres la primera que las incumple. Comentó Kath mientras salía por la puerta cargada con su caja de chocolates.

- Vamonos nosotros también. Warren miró hacia Elyon, ella asintió y tras despedirse de Remus se fue junto a Warren.

- ¿Qué hacemos con James? Preguntó Sirius al ver como el castaño dormía placidamente en el suelo.

- Voy a matar a Hokins. Remus se fue hacia su cama y se puso a golpear la almohada.

- ¡Ya empezamos! Sirius se acarició la sien y se acostó, dejando a James en el suelo soñando con cierta pelirroja asesina.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente tal y como había dicho Thomas, todo el alumnado de Hogwarts tenía su tableta de chocolate con sabor a la persona que quieres besar, incluso se había rumores de que profesores como McGonagall y la profesora Sprout tenían su tableta, que Dumbledore tuviera unas cuantas no era un rumor, sino un hecho; no obstante lo mas importante para los alumnos era el baile de Halloween que se celebraba esa misma noche en el que por primera vez se asistía sin parejas, por lo que se podía bailar con quien quisieras. Esto explicaba que a tres horas del baile el alumnado femenino desapareciera por completo de los pasillos, reuniéndose en su habitación para prepararse para el baile. A la hora señalada, todos los chicos estaban ya disfrazados en el gran comedor, admirando el decorado gótico que habían hecho los Slytherins encargados.

- ¿Todas las mujeres se han puesto de acuerdo en tardar tanto? Preguntaba Peter sentado y aburrido

- Eso parece, Peter en guardia. Sirius sacó su espada y atacó a Peter que se puso en pie y se defendió. Los cuatro merodeadores iban vestido de mosqueteros, los cuatro llevaban botas, pantalones negros, camisa blanca y encima de ésta un chaleco con el símbolo de Griffindor, sólo Peter y Remus llevaban sombrero. Ya que Sirius prefería mostrar su maravilloso pelo al resto del mundo y James simplemente tenía la obsesión de despeinarse aún más su ya despeinado pelo.

- ¿Queréis ver lo que es pelear con estilo? Pregunto James poniendose en pie y comenzando a atacar a Peter.

- Esto es trampa, sois dos contra uno. Se quejó Peter a la vez que James lo intentaba matar por la izquierda y Sirius por la derecha.

- Estaos quietos, además ya bajan chicas. Informó Remus al ver como un grupo de chicas había entrado, por suerte tras ellas venían ya más chicas, lo que indicaba que el baile estaba a punto de comenzar.

- ¡Ahí esta Evans! Exclamó James caminando hacia una pelirroja vestida de india.

- ¡Prongs espeee…. Pero Sirius no pudo acabar ya que una flecha le dio de lleno en la frente. Kath sonrió guardando el arco y junto con Elyon comenzó a bailar la danza de la victoria pero al estilo indio, Sirius mientras tanto trataba de quitarse la flecha que se le había pegado en la frente, pero al no poder desenvainó la espado y fue hacia Kath con furia.

- Lily estas muy guapa. Dijo James nervioso al llegar a Lily y mirarla de arriba abajo; Lily llevaba el pelo suelto y una cinta marrón clara en la frente, llevaba un traje no muy ceñido pero si muy corto que dejaba a la vista sus piernas, tenia un escote redondo que mostraba lo justo y en el cuello llevaba un collar de huesos.

- ¡Oh dios porque a mí?! Preguntó la pelirroja melodramática mirando hacia el cielo

- ¿Quieres que baile….

- ¿¡Ross que pretendes!? Exclamó Sirius furioso señalando hacia la flecha que tenía en la frente

- No es mi culpa que te confundiera con un ganso. Se defendió la morena, Kath tenía el pelo suelto con muchas trenzas y tenía la cara pintada con rayas rojas, cambio sus mechas azules por mechas rojas; llevaba puesta una camiseta de color marrón ancha de mangas cortas y con escote en pico, una falda también marrón por las rodillas y unas botas indias por el tobillo; finalmente en la espalda llevaba un arco con flechas.

- ¿¡A quién llamas ganso?! Gritó Sirius levantando la espada, pero otra espada se interpuso, Sirius levanto la mirada y se encontró con el Zorro

- Yo el Zorro defenderé a esta indefensa india. Dijo el enmascarado, llevaba un sombrero negro con un antifaz del mismo color, su camisa y pantalones tambien eran negros.

- ¿Indefensa? Pregunto Sirius con una ceja alzada. -- Si es más peligrosa que un ejército de dragones.

- ¡Oye! Soy una chica indefensa e inocente. Comentó Kath llevándose una mano a la cabeza y haciéndose la santa

- ¿Os importaría ir a discutir a otra parte? Trato de entablar relación con la futura madre de mis James molesto señalando hacia Lily

- ¡Ely dame una de las hachas que me lo cargo! La rubia nego con la cabeza -- Kath tu arco, (la morena nego sonriente) ¿Por qué soy la única que no tiene armas? TT

- Evans me encanta que seas así de pacifica. Dijo James con sonrisa seductora, por lo que Lily se golpeo la cabeza con la mano

- Cambiando de tema¡¡Ross quitame la flecha!! Exigió Sirius fulminando a Kath con la mirada y haciendo más fuerza con la espada

- No. Respondió Kath enseñandole la lengua a Sirius

- La señorita ha hablado. Comento el enmascarado soportando con su espada la espada de Sirius, luego miro a Kath y le murmuro¿En serio no le vas a quitar la flecha?

- ¡Claro que no! Por cierto Neizan, el traje te queda muy pero que muy bien. Las mejillas de Kath se tornaron de un leve color rojo mientras que Sirius hacía muecas de asco.

- ¿Jewter te apetece bailar? Preguntó Remus por lo que todos lo miraron sorprendidos, incluyendo a Elyon.

- Claro, venga vamos. Contestó la rubia sonriendo. Elyon llevaba su pelo en dos trenzas y en ellas llevaba plumas estratégicamente colocadas, llevaba un vestido de mangas largas y anchas, con un escote que dejaba a la vista sus hombros, en la cintura llevaba un cinturón donde tenía atadas dos hachas. Remus cogió a Elyon de la mano y se la llevó al centro de la pista donde se perdieron de las miradas.

- Vamonos a bailar nosotros también Neizan. Propuso Kath agarrando al zorro de la mano, pero Sirius le puso la espada en el cuello. - ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- No pretenderás que vaya por ahí con esto en la frente. Dijo Sirius señalando la flecha de su frente, Kath sonrió.

- Pues la verdad es que sí. Kath agarró con más fuerza la mano de Neizan y tiro de él, arrastrándolo a la pista de baile.

- ¡Ross espera! Gritó Sirius pero Kath ya estaba muy lejos. -- ¡Esta me la paga!

- ¿Evans te apetece que tú y yo bailemos? Preguntó James en voz baja, al ver que sólo estaban ellos dos

- ¡Lily estás genial! Exclamó Thomas llegando junto con Warren a donde se encontraba la pelirroja y el merodeador, que suspiro indignado.

- Vosotros también estáis muy guapos. Comento la pelirroja, mirando a sus dos amigos, Thomas iba vestido de mafioso con su traje negro de rayas blancas y una cicatriz en medio de la cara; Warren en cambio iba vestido del agente 007, con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra.

- ¿Dónde esta Elyon? Preguntó de forma despistada Warren

- Se fue a bailar con Lupin. Contesto Lily con una sonrisa, el rubio apretó los nudillos.

- ¿Lil te animas? Pregunto Thomas ofreciéndole el brazo a la pelirroja que acepto encantada y se fueron a bailar.

- ¡Ey Evans! Exclamó James indignado, pero Lily ya se había ido. James se encogió de hombros y se fue.

* * *

Tras varias canciones y una gran cantidad de alcohol en sangre, los alumnos estaban eufóricos, cantaban, gritaban y bailaban, al igual que muchos profesores que decidieron que por un día de desmelene no ocurriría nada, es por ello que se podía ver a McGonagall subida en una de las mesas bailando junto a Flitwich, mientras que la profesora Sprout hacía de camarera y preparaba cócteles tres mesas más lejos. Por otro lado, Dumbledore se encontraba en medio de la pista de baile vestido de medico bailando con la señora Pomfrey que iba de Catwoman.

- ¿Habéis probado los cócteles de la profesora Sprout? Preguntó Lucius que iba disfrazado de multimillonario (es decir con ropa de etiqueta y un puro en la mano)

- Yo si ¡hip! dijo Lestrange que tenía los mofletes colorados y estaba bastante borracho. -- ¡¡Bellaaaaaa!!

- ¿Qué? Respondió Bellatrix de mal humor

- ¡¡Bellaaaaaaaa y bestiaaaa son¡Picaste! Lestrange comenzó a reírse como un poseso bajo la mirada asesina de Bellatrix -- ¡Hip! Creias que te llamaba¡hip! pero no, estaba cantando jijijiji.

- ¿Cuántos cócteles se ha tomado? Preguntó Lucius con una ceja alzada y evitando que Lestrange se le acercará mucho

- Dos. Respondió secamente Bella

- ¿Dos? Joder, si que son fuertes; me voy a por unos cuantos. Lucius comenzo a caminar en dirección al puesto de cócteles de la profesora Sprout, pero una mano lo sostuvo con fuerza por el cuello de la camisa, Lucius se giró y se encontró con la mirada sombría de Bellatrix, Lucius trago saliva con cuidado.

- No pienso hacer de niñera de otro borracho, así que ni te acerques a ese puesto. Bellatrix sujetaba aún el cuello de la camisa a Lucius y lo miraba fijamente.

- ¡Por otra parte esa bebida tiene un alto contenido en azúcar, algo mortal para mantener una dentadura en condiciones! Explicó Snape apareciendo de la nada vestido de dentista. -- A ver Lestrange, di A.

- ¡Yo lo mato! Exclamó Bella lanzandose furtivamente hacia Snape, pero Lucius la atrapo al vuelo impidiendo que cometiera un asesinato.

- ¿Ese no es Black? Preguntó Snape tras examinar la dentadura de Lestrange, Lucius y Bella se giraron hacia donde indicaba Snape y vieron a Sirius bailando con una chica, pero al tener una flecha clavada en la frente no podía acercarse mucho a la chica, por lo que al bailar debia mantener una distancia prudencial para no dejar a su acompañante sin ojo. Tras examinar esta situación los Slytherins estallaron en sonoras carcajadas y comentarios burlescos hacia la situación del merodeador, aprovechando Lucius el momento para irse a buscar uno de los cócteles de la profesora Sprout.

* * *

Remus y Elyon bailaban animadamente, mientras un rubio miraba la escena con gran interés y con grandes instintos asesinos hacia cierto licántropo, finalmente y tras mucho pensar decidió levantarse y actuar, ya que simplemente no permitiría que su Elyon cayera en manos de un desalmado merodeador, aunque dicho merodeador fuese Remus Lupin. Es por ello que Warren caminó con decisión hacia donde bailaban encantados ellos dos.

- ¡Hola! Saludó a Elyon

- ¡Hola! Qué guapo estás. Dijo Elyon dejando de bailar y comenzando a hablar con Warren, lo que no gustó nada a Remus.

- ¿Qué haces aquí¿No deberías estar bailando con alguna chica? Pregunto Remus dejando de bailar también y concentrando su atención en Warren.

- He venido a pedirle a Elyon que baile conmigo. Dijo Warren sonriendo a la rubia

- Por si no te has dado cuenta esta bailando conmigo. Especifico Remus molesto

- Ya lo sé, pero contigo lleva un rato bailando; ¿no te importará no? Preguntó Warren mirando fijamente a Remus que le sostuvo la mirada

- No claro que no. Remus se fue molesto y dejando a Elyon junto a Warren

- ¡Remus! El aludido se giró y se encontró de frente a Elyon -- Luego si quieres podemos seguir bailando.

A Remus le dio un vuelco el corazón¿eso significaba que le había gustado bailar con él¿Qué dejaría al cerdo de Warren tirado por él? Esa idea le encantaba

- Claro, nos vemos luego. Contestó simplemente Remus antes de irse con una sonrisa en los labios

* * *

James había estado toda la noche observando a Lily, ella había bailado con cuatro chicos distintos sin contar a Thomas, nombres que él había apuntado en un pergamino y que más adelante sufrirían las consecuencias por intentar ligar con SU pelirroja. Concentrado buscó con la mirada a Kath, ella estaba bailando bastante lejos de Lily con Neizan, no sería un problema; Elyon y Warren bailaban también bastante alejados de Lily, "_¿Y Remus? Voy a tener que enseñar a moony a ligar"_ pensó James, finalmente Thomas se encontraba haciendo de corredor de apuestas en una competición de "¿Quién es el que más rapido se bebe la cerveza?" por lo que tampoco molestaría, James sonrió con satisfacción.

- Es hora de poner en marcha el plan "conseguir cita con Evans". James se frotó las manos y sacó su varita, apuntó hacia Lily y pronunció un hechizo, inmediatamente la pelirroja cayó al suelo inconsciente, por lo que el acompañante de Lily se puso nervioso y más al ver venir a James. -- ¿Qué le has hecho a Evans?

- ¿Yo? Nada lo juro, no me mates por favor. Suplico el chico que pertenecia a Ravenclaw.

- Esta vez te perdonaré la vida, pero como lo de Evans sea grave prepárate para sufrir la ira de James Potter, ahora vete, que yo me encargo de ella. Dijo James con rudeza, el chico se fue agradeciendo la suerte de que James no le hiciese nada, pues años atrás por accidente un Ravenclaw le lanzó un hechizo a Lily que le cortó el pelo y James mando al chico a la enfermería durante un mes.

James cogió en brazos a Lily y se la llevo del gran comedor bajo la mirada de algunos curiosos.

* * *

Al otro lado del gran comedor, Sirius estaba sentado con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano, maldiciendo por lo bajo a todos los antepasados de Kathrina Ross, dio un sorbo a su cerveza y trato de quitarse la flecha de la frente por enésima vez, pero no lo logró.

- ¡Maldita sea! Murmuro furioso

- ¿Qué haces aquí sentado? Pregunto Remus con un cóctel de la profesora Sprout en la mano

- Ninguna chica quiere bailar conmigo por culpa de esta maldita flecha que tengo en la frente. Sirius tomó otro trago de la cerveza -- Moony intenta quitármela.

Remus dejo su copa en la mesa y sujeto con ambas manos la flecha, comenzando a tirar con fuerza, mientras que Sirius se agarraba con fuerza a la silla para hacer más fuerza, Remus tiraba y tiraba con toda su fuerza pero lo único que conseguía era estirar la frente de Sirius y mover la silla y a Sirius a la vez.

- ¡Aaaayyy! Para Remus que me vas a sacar las neuronas del cerebro, por no hablar de la desgracia que le vas a hacer a mi preciosa cara. Se quejaba Sirius dolorido, Remus soltó la flecha que no se había despegado ni un poco

- Me pregunto que hechizo le habrá echado a la flecha. Se pregunto Remus mientras bebia

- ¡Maldita Ross! Sirius golpeó con fuerza la mesa, y Remus comenzó a reír. -- Por su culpa, la estúpida de mi prima, Malfoy y Quejicus se han reído de mí.

- Cambiando de tema¿has visto a James? Pregunto Remus tratando de cambiar de tema pues que Sirius tuviera una flecha en la frente le parecía muy gracioso.

- No, no lo he visto. ¿Tú no estabas bailando con la rubia del tarot? Pregunto Sirius por lo que a Remus se le ensombreció la mirada y dio un trago largo a su bebida.

- Apareció Hokins. Contestó Remus secamente

- Moony si te gusta esa chica de verdad, deberías ser más lanzado. Aconsejo Sirius terminándose su cerveza -- Ahora vengo.

Sirius se levanto y dejando a Remus pensativo y bebiendo su cóctel.

* * *

Lily abrió sus ojos poco a poco, se encontraba en una habitación poco iluminada y tardo un poco en acostumbrarse a la poca luz que había, se puso en pie y comenzó a observar lo que había a su alrededor, las paredes estaban llenas de fotos de James; James jugando a quidditch; James durmiendo, James riendo, James haciendo travesuras, y por si fuera poco había cuatro grandes estatuas de James con diferentes posturas y en el techo habia una foto de James atrapando una snitch.

- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Lily grito de horror -- ¡Auxilio saquéenme de aquí¡Tengo Potterfobia! Lily golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la puerta a la que había ido corriendo nada más ver el primer póster de James

Pero nadie contesto, Lily se sentó con la espalda pegada a la pared (que era la cara de James) y se agarró las rodillas con las manos.

- Tranquila Lily, esto debe de ser una pesadilla. Murmuraba Lily histérica

El tiempo paso lentamente para Lily que cada vez estaba más nerviosa y murmuraba cosas como: _"por favor mas Potter no, haré lo que sea"_

- Evans. Dijo una voz enfrente de Lily, ella pudo distinguir la figura de un joven que estaba apoyado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

- ¡Oh no¡Una de las estatuas me está hablando¡Socorro!

- Tranquila soy el verdadero. Contesto James con una sonrisa

- ¡SOCORRO! Grito Lily golpeando la puerta de nuevo

¬¬

- Evans conozco una forma de que salgas de aquí. James sonrió abiertamente, Lily dejo de golpear la puerta y se giró hacia él.

* * *

Kath llevaba toda la noche bailando con Neizan, canciones rapidas, canciones lentas, había bailado de todo, sobre todo canciones lentas para estar cerca del jugador. Pero en ese momento, estaba sentada en una mesa, pues Neizan había ido a buscar unas bebidas y ella lo estaba esperando sentada en una de las mesas.

- Que rápido has vuelto. Dijo con una sonrisa, pero al ver quien era borró esa sonrisa

- Yo también te he extrañado. Contesto Sirius con burla

- ¿Qué quieres? pregunto Kath cruzándose de brazos

- ¿Tú que crees que quiero? Pregunto Sirius como si fuera obvio y comenzo a señalar la flecha de su frente.

- Black no me molestes con tus estupideces, estoy en medio de una cita. Kath le quito importancia a la flecha y animó a Sirius a que se fuera con señales.

- ¡Ross o me quitas esta flecha de la cabeza o te acordarás de mí! Exclamó Sirius furioso golpeando la mesa

- ¡Si tienes tantas ganas de quitártela tira de ella y quítatela tú mismo! Kath golpeo la mesa también

- ¡Eres insoportable!

- ¡Mira quien fue a hablar¡Neizan por fin volviste, venga vamonos! Kath se puso en pie al ver como Neizan había llegado con las bebidas.

- ¡No te creas que te vas a ir otra vez como si nada! Sirius agarró a Kath del brazo y la arrastró a la pista de baile. -- ¡Kliem ahora te devuelvo a la lunática de tu pareja!

- ¡Black suéltame¿¡Qué pretendes?! Se quejaba Kath mientras Sirius la arrastraba -- ¡No pienso bailar contigo! Se quejo la morena al ver como Sirius la sujetaba por la cintara y la obligaba a bailar

- ¿Tú crees que se puede bailar así? Pregunto Sirius a como estaban intentando bailar, pues pesa a que él tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella, luego estaban bastante separados pues la flecha sobresalía de la cabeza de Sirius y podía darle a Kath en los ojos, la morena analizo la situación y comenzó a reír. -- Yo no le veo el chiste. ¬¬

- Vale, está bien te quitaré la flecha. Comentó Kath entre risas, puso una mano sobre la frente de Sirius y otra sobre la flecha luego tiró y con un gran ¡crack! La flecha se separó de la frente de Sirius dejando como recuerdo un enorme círculo rojo.

- ¡Por fin! Exclamó Sirius acariciándose la frente -- ¿Y ahora de que te ríes?

- Es que en tu frente (risas) hay un gran círculo rojo. Explicó Kath señalando con la flecha el enorme círculo

- Genial. Dijo Sirius sarcásticamente -- ¡Ey¿Donde vas?

- Lejos de ti, no quiero que me vean con alguien que tiene cosas ridículas en la frente. Kath comenzó a reírse de nuevo, Sirius le arrebato la flecha de la mano y se la pego a ella en la frente. -- ¡Ey¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Quiero ver como te las arreglas ahora para bailar con Kliem, ademas cuando te la consigas quitar vas a tener un bonito círculo rojo en tu frente. Comento Sirius divertido ante la cara de indignación de Kath

- Bailar es fácil. Sirius alzó una ceja. -- Mira y aprende.

Kath se acercó a Sirius, hizo que el colocase las manos en su cadera, ella se pegó al cuerpo del merodeador pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro derecho.

- Que tú seas poco original no quiere decir que yo también lo sea. Comento Kath sonriente mientras bailaba con Sirius

- Tú eres una chica es normal que te apoyes en el chico, yo como hombre no puedo ir apoyándome en los hombros de las mujeres. Explicó Sirius sin separarse de la chica

- Pues a mí me parece muy tierno que un chico apoye su cabeza en mi hombro. Comentó Kath separándose del merodeador. -- ¿Me la quitas?

- ¿Por qué debería? Preguntó Sirius molesto, ella lo fulminó con la mirada. -- Esta bien, pero no te acostumbres. Sirius hizo lo mismo que Kath minutos antes, puso una mano sobre su frente y con la otra tiro de la flecha, una vez que le quitó la flecha sonrió complacido, ella se acarició el círculo que ahora estaba rojo.

- Seguro que no lo tengo tan rojo como tú. Dijo Kath con una sonrisa picara, Sirius echó una carcajada.

- Ahora tu frente hace juego con tu pelo. Sirius sonrió burlonamente y le cogió a Kath una de sus trenzas de color rojo; en ese momento ambos se miraron durante un par de segundos pero el escándalo que se estaba formando hizo que rompiesen el contacto visual. -- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?

Kath se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia las mesas buscando a Neizan, mientras que Sirius aún con flecha en mano se dirigió a donde se estaba formando tal alboroto, empujó a un par de alumnos y lo entonces lo vio, Remus J. Lupin borracho estaba sobre la mesa quitandose la camisa al son de la música.

- ¡Joder, le dije que fuera más lanzado no que se desnudará delante de todo el colegio!

**CONTINUARÁ…………………**

**_¿Remus seguirá con su streaptese¿Que le dirá James a Lily para que pueda salir? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo, que espero no tardar tanto en publicar n.n_**

_**Gracias por los reviews a **Kaito Seishiro, valeweasley, TatiJanePotter, Xaica, Hermivir12, Cattaa, Chica.Padfoot.xD , Raquelpotter, Dany Elric-Ryddle, Lady Cornamenta, Rosa Iris, Helena Black, Paula, Ginebra Elektra Riddle, Mixuguel, Armella Potter, Lily Malfoy, Anuzh Evans, Nathyta, Luchy-666lady, Ceci, Nukire, Piby Weasley, Finny, Monik, Yira, Biankita Black, Lily-Evans17, Tehi_

_**REVIEWS**_


	11. Capitulo 11

Despues de tanto tiempo, aquí teneis otro capitulo

Capitulo 11. Halloween II

Sirius miraba con gran asombro como uno de sus mejores amigos se quitaba la ya desabrochada camisa bailando sensualmente mientras numerosas alumnas lujuriosas esperaban que la lanzase hacia ellas. Por desgracia para Sirius su presencia no resulto desapercibida para esas alumnas sedientas de testosterona lanzándose un par de ellas sobre él para quitarle la ropa.

- ¡Alejaos de mí¡Sé que soy sexy e irresistible pero comportaos! Exclamaba Sirius tratando de quitarse de encima a las dos chicas a la que acabo dándoles un empujón, pero otras cuatro le cerraron el paso. Lo que provoco que a Sirius no le quedase mas remedio que sacar la varita y amenazarlas. -- ¡Alejaos de mí, víboras¡No probareis este cuerpo, hoy!

Nuestro valiente merodeador consiguió asi que el alumnado femenino se mantuviese a una distancia prudencial de su atractivo cuerpo, por lo que volvió a fijar la mirada en Remus que en estos momentos enseñaba sus pectorales y se desabrochaba los pantalones.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido James¿Y Peter? Preguntó Sirius furioso al aire. Por lo que solo se abrió paso hasta la mesa donde estaba Remus y se subió sobre ella

- ¡SIRIUS BLACK VA A HACER UN STREAPTESE! Gritó una de las alumnas de quinto año de Huplepuff que hasta ese momento había estado observando a Remus, por lo que medio Hogwarts puso sus ojos en Sirius.

- ¡No chicas, hoy no¡He de asegurarme de que Remus regrese vestido (miro a Remus) bueno que no regrese desnudo a su dormitorio¡No obstante no descarto mostraros mi perfecto cuerpo otro día! Sirius lanzó besos al aire y obligo a Remus a bajarse de la mesa eso si, sin camisa y con los pantalones desabrochados.

- Siriuusss me alegrooo, de verrrte. Saludó Remus abrazando efusivamente a Sirius

- ¿Cuántos cócteles te has tomado? Pregunto Sirius intentando rechazar el abrazo de Remus

- Poooossss unossss cuatoooo o cincooo. Contó Remus con los dedos mientras se tambaleaba

- Elyon te apuesto a que Lupin está extremadamente borracho. Propuso Thomas a Elyon que se acercaba junto con Warren y Thomas a Sirius.

- Es obvio que está extremadamente borracho, vaya merodeador primero traficante de chocolate y ahora borracho. Dijo Warren disimuladamente

- ¡Warren! Nombró Elyon mirando al chico

- ¡¡¡EEEELYOOON!!! Grito el joven licántropo antes de lanzarse sobre la rubia y abrazarla, eso sí ante la mirada sorprendida de Sirius, Thomas y la propia Elyon con el consecuente enojo e instintos asesinos de Warren. -- ¡Vamonos a bailarrrr! Remus se separo de Elyon y la agarro de la muñeca para llevársela a la pista de baile pero Warren con cara de pocos amigos se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿¡Lupin donde crees que vas!? Ante esta pregunta Remus señalo como pudo la pista de baile y a Warren se le crisparon aun mas los nervios.

- Remus, será mejor que vayas a tu habitación. Dijo Elyon poniéndose en medio de ambos chicos. -- Black.

- Eso Moony, ven yo te acompaño a la habitación. Sirius se acerco a Remus y lo separo de Elyon.

- ¡Noooooo¡Elyooooon ven conmigo! Pidió Remus mientras le hacia burlas a Sirius y se iba al lado de Elyon

- ¿En serio está borracho? Pregunto Warren con una ceja alzada

- Yo ya no estoy tan seguro. Murmuró Thomas al oído de su amigo

- Si quieres lo acompaño yo. Elyon se giro hacia Sirius que en estos momentos apuntaba con la varita hacia un grupo de alumnas que iban a lanzarse sobre Remus para terminar de desnudarlo.

- ¡Eso ni en broma! No te voy a dejar que vayas tú sola con éste. Se negó en rotundo Warren

- Si, en el estado en que está seria capaz de hacerte un streaptese para ti sola. Comento Thomas divertido a la vez que Elyon se sonrojaba y Warren fulminaba con la mirada a su amigo.

- ¡¡Valeeeee!! Remus que escuchó el comentario decidió proseguir su steaptese por donde lo había dejado, en los pantalones. Por eso intento subirse de nuevo a la mesa pero Warren lo retuvo, ya que Elyon estaba demasiado acalorada como para intervenir y Sirius y Thomas trataban de alejar a la multitud de féminas que gritaban desesperadas.

- Asi que esto es lo que sientes todos los días al ser un sex-simbol. Dijo Thomas al ver como en frente de él y Sirius había tantas chicas gritando.

- Si, aunque normalmente no son tan violentas. Dijo Sirius al evitar un hechizo por los pelos.

- ¡Black! Exclamo Elyon al ver como Warren no lograba convencer a Remus de que desistiera de su streaptese.

- ¡Rubia encargate tú que si me despisto me matan y desnudan! Exclamó Sirius bloqueando varios hechizos para dejarlo inconsciente.

- ¡¡Elyyyy!! Remus se acercó a Elyon y comenzó a danzar alrededor de ella, luego fue a la mesa, sacó un cubito de hielo de una de las bebidas y comenzó a restregárselo por sus pectorales. Este gesto no pasó desapercibido por el grupo de admiradoras psicópatas que desesperadas comenzaron a lanzar hechizos imperdonables a Thomas y Sirius. Remus ajeno a todo esto cogió otro cubito de hielo y se lo puso en la boca y se acercó a Elyon.

- ¡No Remus a mí! Gritaba una fan enloquecida

- ¡Remus te quiero! Grito otra fan que trataba de saltar sobre las demás para llegar hasta Remus.

- Este yo…. Farfullaba Elyon totalmente roja y con el joven merodeador enfrente de ella.

- ¡Petrificus totalus! Exclamó Warren en dirección hacia Remus que cayó al suelo inmovilizado. -- Ya me estaba hartando con tanto bailecito.

- ¡Chicas ya no hay nada que ver por aquí! Dijo Thomas a las fans que soltaron un "ohhh" y se disolvieron, no sin antes intentar desnudar a Sirius.

- ¿No es peligroso petrificarlo con tanto alcohol en sangre? Preguntó Thomas mientras golpeaba con suavidad la pierna de Remus.

- Mas peligroso es que siga por ahí desnudándose. Murmuro Warren molesto

- ¿Puedes llevarlo tú solo? Preguntó Elyon aún sonrojada a Sirius

- Claro, lo llevare levitando. Respondió Sirius tranquilamente

- Ojalá se te caiga un par de veces por el camino. Fanfarroneó Warren en voz baja

- ¿Dijiste algo? Preguntó Sirius que había escuchado perfectamente

- ¿Dónde esta Potter? Elyon comenzó a mirar hacia todos los lados, Sirius se encongió de hombros en señal de que no lo sabía.

- ¿Y Lily? No la he visto en todo el baile. Comentó Thomas pensativo -- ¿Creéis que por fin Potter ha conseguido convencer a Lily?

Silencio sepulcral

- ¡¡Potter/James ha secuestrado a Lily/Evans!! Gritaron Elyon, Sirius, Thomas y Warren a la vez, mientras que varias alumnas se acercaban a un petrificado Remus y lo cargaban en sus hombros.

* * *

- Evans¿quieres casarte conmigo? Preguntó James Potter arrodillado frente a Lily que lo miraba cruzada de brazos.

- No. Respondió Lily secamente

- Pues entonces no sales de aquí. James se puso en pie y se sacudió el pantalón.

- ¡Potter como no me saques ahora mismo de aquí te juro que te mato! Lily miró amenazadoramente a James, pero el castaño ni se inmutó.

- Evans, si me matas no saldrás de aquí. James miró de reojo a la pelirroja antes de comenzar a caminar alrededor de ella. -- La única forma que tienes de salir es casándote conmigo.

- No seas ridículo, no pienso casarme contigo. Lily negó con la cabeza y siguió a James con la mirada

- ¿Y por qué no? Preguntó James con tono de perrito abandonado

- Porque NO¡sacame de aquí! Gritó la pelirroja furiosa

- Si nos casamos te saco. Volvió a repetir James

- ¡¡Arrr¡Potter déjate de estupideces! Sacame de aquí ¡¡YA!! Ordenó Lily furiosa

- Sólo si….

- ¡QUE NO ME VOY A CASAR CONTIGO!

- ¿Pero por qué?

- ¡Porque no te soporto y no te quiero! Ante esta declaración de Lily, James apartó sus ojos de la pelirroja y se sentó en el suelo deprimido.

- Yo sólo quería que me dieras una oportunidad. Murmuró James con voz melancólica. -- Evans de verdad te quiero, quiero que me des oportunidad de demostrártelo. James miró directamente hacia los profundos ojos verdes de Lily, pero quitó su mirada rápidamente de ella.

- Este.. Potter yo no quería ser tan brusca. Lily que esperaba que el chico siguiese insistiendo se quedó estupefacta al notar como James Potter se derrumbaba y su carácter alegre se ensombrecía; la pelirroja decidió sentarse en frente de James.

- ¿Tan mala persona soy? Murmuro James con voz quebrada, Lily se sorprendió por la pregunta y sintió un gran sentimiento de culpa.

- No, claro que no. Sé que me he portado de forma muy cruel todos estos años, pero es que me crispas los nervios. Lily inspiró profundamente, en un futuro no muy lejano se iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a hacer a continuación. -- Esta bien Potter, tengamos una cita. (los ojos de James se iluminaron con malicia)

- No, no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras; si tanto me odias me alejaré de ti y no te molestaré nunca más aunque entre en una espiral de tristeza y amargura. Contestó James melodramáticamente. Lily se sintió aliviada de que el chico rechazase su proposición pero a la vez el sentimiento de remordimiento la atormentaba _"¿Y si Potter deja de ser alegre y despreocupado?"_, Seguramente Black se encargaría de torturarla hasta el día del Juicio Final, eso sin contar que sería repudiada por el colegio entero, profesores incluidos.

- Tampoco es que te odie tanto, Potter tengamos una cita. Volvió a repetir Lily, James seguía agachado con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos, es por ello que Lily no veía la gran sonrisa que tenía dibujada. -- ¡Por dios Potter, llevas siglos pidiéndomelo ahora que acepto te pones con tonterías!?

- Esta bien Evans. James se puso en pie, se sacudió los pantalones y le tendió un brazo a Lily que lo acepto para ponerse en pie. -- ¿El viernes a las 6 en la sala común?

- De acuerdo. Aceptó Lily, los ojos de James brillaron de satisfacción. -- Un momento, conozco esa mirada. James solo se limitó a sonreír y a enseñarle la salida. -- ¡¡Maldita sea, me has engañado¡¡Cerdo embustero!!

* * *

El cuerpo petrificado de Remus era llevado sobre varias alumnas de diferentes casas, pero con el mismo deseo: que continuase con el streaptese, es por ello que lo llevaban con mucho cuidado de que Sirius no se diese cuenta, pues no querían que les arrebatasen a su sex-simbol por segunda vez.

- ¡Ahí están! Gritó Thomas señalando a las secuestradoras de Remus que al ver como Sirius junto con Elyon, Thomas y un resignado Warren iban tras ellas comenzaron a correr con el joven licántropo sobre ellas que se tambaleaba al son de la música.

- ¡Jamás nos cogereís! Grito una chica pelirroja de sexto año de Griffindor que parecía una de las cabecillas junto con otras dos de Ravenclaw. Las chicas apresuraron el paso para salir de comedor, pero Elyon se dio cuenta y arrastró a Warren por un atajo llegando a la salida antes que ellas.

- ¡De aquí no pasareis! Exclamó Elyon cruzándose de brazos

- ¡O te quitas o sufrirás la ira de las amantes de Remusín! Proclamó una de las Ravens lanzando un gritó de guerra.

- ¡Ni se os ocurra amenazarla! Defendió un furioso Warren mirando hacia el grupo de chicas.

- ¡Soltad a Remus ahora mismo, además ¿quien os ha nombrado amantes de Remus¿No preferís ser las amantes del guapo y seductor Sirius Black? Preguntó Sirius al llegar junto con Thomas, pero las chicas se giraron y miraron con ojos asesinos y mostrando los dientes ferozmente a ambos jóvenes que tragaron saliva con miedo.

- ¡Capturad a Black! Gritó la misma Griffindor de antes, a su orden numerosas jóvenes lanzaron hechizos hacia Sirius que quedó inmovilizado con cuerdas en pocos minutos.

- ¡¡Ehh¡Me siento ofendido, yo también soy bastante atractivo¡Merezco un reconocimiento! Se quejó Thomas al ver como las chicas sedientas de testosterona lo ignoraban, Elyon y Warren que lo escucharon murmuraron "idiota" antes de golpearse la frente con la mano.

- ¡Socorro¡Unas locas me llevan para esclavizarme sexualmente! Gritó Sirius aterrorizado, luego se paró unos segundos a pensar. -- ¡¡Levadme siiii, llevadme!!

- ¡¡Elyon no te lo vas a creer!! Exclamó Kath ansiosa llegando hacia donde estaba la rubia con un Warren incrédulo que miraba la situación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado ahora? Preguntó la rubia sin inmutarse

- Pues que el jugador de Quidich Lyonel McDoll está fuera dandose un baño refrescante en el lago, sus maravillosos abdominales brillan a la luz de la luna y su cabello sedoso y suave deja un profundo olor a flores de melocotón a su alrededor; sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los míos y sentí que me derretía. Explicó Kath gráficamente mientras sus piernas le temblaban de emoción, el grupo de secuestradoras tiraron a Remus hacia un lado, las que estaban intentando cargar a Sirius lo dejaron de golpe en el suelo y las que estaban lanzando hechizos a Thomas para secuestrarlo pararon, todas huyeron a gran velocidad hacia el lago.

- Gracias Kath, acabas de arruinar mi fantasía hecha realidad. Se quejo Thomas quitándose las pocas cuerdas que lo rodeaban

- Te entiendo, a mí no me ha dejado acercarme. Se quejo Neizan que se acercó a Thomas para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- Es la primera vez que me sentía deseado.

- Yo quería que me secuestraran o al menos que lo intentasen, pero ella no me dejo. Neizan y Thomas se abrazaron mutuamente para lamentarse.

- ¡Os voy a dar yo amor y deseo! Kath apuntó con su arco a la parejita, que fueron corriendo a darle un abrazo para que se calmara.

- Si sabes que te preferimos a ti. Dijo Thomas mientras aplastaba a Kath contra Neizan

- Gracias, yo no cuento para nada. Se quejo Elyon mirando inquisidoramente a Thomas que sonrió y se dirigió hacia la rubia y le dio un abrazo al igual que Warren que aprovecho el momento.

- Yo sigo aquí atado. Canturreó Sirius que se arrastraba como un gusano en dirección a Remus que seguía petrificado

- ¿Despetrificamos a Remus? Preguntó Kath inocentemente

- Ni loco, antes me tiro de la torre de astronomía. Se negó Warren

- ¡Ehh que sigo aquí¡Hacedme caso! Sirius se agitaba como podía entre las cuerdas

- ¿Qué os apostáis a que si lo despetrificamos sigue haciendo streaptese? Todos miraron hacia Thomas con una ceja alzada. -- ¡Tenía que intentarlo!

- Por eso, yo lo despetrifico. Kath sacó su varita y apuntó a Remus pero el Zorro, es decir, Neizan se puso en su camino.

- Ya decía yo que era raro que vinieses a ayudar. Bufó Sirius desde el suelo

- Ni te creas que te voy a dejar, yo no pude ser secuestrado; tú no tienes streaptese. Neizan se cruzó de brazos

- ¿Qué me das a cambio? Preguntó Kath acercándose seductoramente hacia Neizan

- Pues…

- ¡Que sigo aquí¡Ross deja tú ligoteo para otro momento! Se quejaba Sirius furioso, Kath le pegó una patada disimuladamente.

- Y si damos una vuelta en mi escoba. Neizan miró de reojo a Thomas y Warren que le daban el visto bueno con el pulgar levantado

- Me encantaría, y ahora llevemos a Remus a su habitación. Kath dedicó una gran sonrisa a Neizan que la ayudo a poner a Remus en pie.

- ¿Lo desatamos? Preguntó Warren a Elyon y Thomas

- Bueno… supongo que será mejor que sí. Thomas se agachó y comenzó a desatar a Sirius que de la desesperación habia comenzado a morder las cuerdas.

- Pero no te acostumbres, no podemos estar ayudándote siempre. Dijo Elyon a Sirius una vez estuvo desatado y en pie.

- ¡Black cogelo! Grito Kath lanzándole a Remus, Sirius lo atrapó con gran esfuerzo antes de que un petrificado merodeador cayese al suelo.

* * *

Cuando Kath y Elyon regresaron a su habitación se encontraron con un huracán pelirrojo que destrozaba la habitación, Lily en un ataque de ira había tirado todos los libros, la ventana estaba rota y todo parecía indicar que una silla la había atravesado, el armario estaba tirado en medio de la habitación con toda la ropa por fuera, los tres baúles estaban arañados y volcados con todas las pertenencias de las chicas por fuera, una de las camas estaba en llamas y las otras dos partidas a la mitad y con serios problemas para mantenerse en pie. Su pelirroja y terrorista amiga se encontraba ahora en el baño desde donde provenían unos ruidos terroríficos.

- ¿Lily? Llamó Kath con miedo, inmediatamente los ruidos en el baño cesaron y una pelirroja con pelo muy revuelto y ojos asesinos salió del baño. -- Elyon siempre has dicho que Lil es tu mejor amiga, este es buen momento para demostrarlo. Pidió horrorizada la morena que se escondia tras Elyon.

- Kath. Murmuró Elyon entre dientes

- Chicas, he hecho algo horrible. Dijo Lily comenzando a sollozar

- ¿Peor que destrozar la habitación e incendiar una cama? Preguntó Kath y Lily asintió con la cabeza

- ¿Qué ha pasado Lils? Intentó sonsacar Elyon acercandose poco a la pelirroja seguida de una escondida Kath

- Yoo…. Yooo….. ¡¡LE PEDÍ UNA CITA A POTTER!! Lily se tiró sobre sus amigas y se echo a llorar.

- ¿Qué? Preguntaron ambas chicas horrorizadas, Kath se llevó una mano a la cabeza y estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

- Potter me secuestro y me lanzó algún tipo de hechizo horrible para que se lo pidiera. Lily lloró con mas fuerza

- ¿Y cuándo es vuestra cita? Pregunto Kath curiosa

- El viernes que viene. Lily sollozo mucho más fuerte

- Ya esta, tranquilízate; habla con él y cáncelalo. Consoló Elyon abrazando a la pelirroja que levanto la cabeza y miró con desesperación a sus amigas. -- No puedes cancelarlo.

- ¿Lily donde vas? Pregunto Kath al ver como la pelirroja se levantaba y se dirigía a una de las camas, cogia una sábana y la ataba a la pata de la cama mientras que el resto lo anudaba a su cuello. -- ¿Vas a suicidarte por esto?

- Lily sólo es una cita. Dijo Elyon como si fuera algo obvio

- ¡¿Solo una cita?! Preguntó Lily histérica dirigiéndose hacia la rubia -- Voy a salir con Potter, él y yo solos ¡toda una tarde!

- ¿Y sí hacemos una cita doble? Preguntó Kath desde la espalda de Elyon, Lily apartó a Elyon y miró a Kath. -- Si quieres Neizan y yo podemos acompañaros ya sabes, para que no estes tú sola con Potter toda la tarde. Los ojos de Lily brillaron con esperanza y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Kath.

- Eres la mejor amiga del mundo. Lily apretujaba a Kath entre sus brazos, luego miró a Elyon. -- Ya podrías aprender de ella. ¬¬

- Me voy a dormir, vuestra ira afecta a mi chakra. Dijo Elyon mientras se dirigía a su cama, aunque antes de acostarse le enseñó la lengua a Lily.

- Lil, la habitación. Recordó Kath, la pelirroja agitó la varita y en un par de minutos estaba todo en su lugar y como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo Hogwarts dormía placidamente pues la noche anterior se había celebrado la mejor fiesta de Halloween que se recuerda hasta el momento; tabletas de chocolate, música, alcohol e incluso streaptese aunque no con el final que todas esperaban. Una noche tan agotadora, solo podía provocar una mañana tranquila y relajada, pero no para todos los alumnos. Una pequeña pero sonora explosión en su habitación despertó a Remus Lupin de su dulce sueño, con un terrible dolor de cabeza se revolvió sobre sus sábanas y miró hacia las camas de sus amigos, encontrándose con una pequeña sorpresa; tanto la cama de James como la de Sirius estaban vacías, fue entonces cuando Remus miró al lugar desde donde se produjo el ruido que lo despertó y allí se encontró a un atareado Sirius midiendo los ingredientes que posteriormente introduciría en el caldero que hervía; Remus en un esfuerzo sobre natural se levantó de la cama, para ver como estaba medio desnudo, se miró un par de segundos desconcertado y se dirigió hacia Sirius.

- ¿Qué haces? Sirius levanto la mirada y se encontró con Remus que observaba curioso la poción.

- Una poción. Contestó Sirius volviendo a observar la poción -- ¿Qué recuerdas de ayer?

- Pues que estaba bailando con Elyon, que luego vino Hokins, empecé a beber cócteles y después de eso creo que estuve contigo pero se me hace todo un poco confuso. Explicó Remus rascándose la cabeza

- Pues debes saber que deleitaste a todas las mujeres de Hogwarts con un streaptese (Remus abrió tanto los ojos que casi se le salen de las órbitas) pero tranquilo, Jewter, Hokins y Hennings me ayudaron a que no te desnudases por completo. Remus respiro con tranquilidad. -- No obstante si te pasaste por encima del pecho un hielo y te metiste otro en la boca para que Jewter te lo quitase, ella se puso mas roja que el pelo de Evans jajaja.

Ante tal información a Remus se le paró momentáneamente el corazón, dejo de respirar y sus ojos salieron finalmente de sus órbitas.

- ¡Remus! Sirius agitaba la mano delante de los ojos de Remus pero no había reacción.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MOOOOOOOOONYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! James abrió la puerta y fue corriendo a abrazar a Remus que ante tal abrazo tan fuerte recobró el sentido y sus órganos volvieron a sus acciones habituales.

- Ya está aquí el otro enamorado, pero esto se va a acabar; quiero recuperar a mis amigos. Murmuro Sirius

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? Preguntó Remus que estaba siendo asfixiado por James

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Conseguí una cita con Lily!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Exclamo James a gritos, definitivamente Remus hoy no sobrevivía con tantas noticias.

OO

- ¿Sirius que haces? Preguntó James observando la poción

- Voy a recuperar a mis amigos, les voy a hacer gurú a Evans y Jewter que os tienen atontados y de paso a Ross para fastidiarla un poco. Sirius mostró la foto que semanas atrás les había robado a las chicas de su habitación, Remus y James miraron con horror como Sirius iba a introducir la foto en la poción.

- ¡Sabes lo que me ha costado conseguir una cita con Evans! Dijo James escandalizado

- ¡Puedo tener posibilidades con Elyon acabaré con Hokins! Remus miró con furia a Sirius

- ¡No nos fastidies nuestra vida amorosa! Gritaron Remus y James a la vez arrebatándole la foto a Sirius de las manos. Ambos jóvenes se pusieron a pelear por quién de los dos se quedaba con la foto, lo que causó que la rompieran quedándose cada uno con el pedazo donde salía su chica.

- Esta tarde, entrenamiento de Quidditch que dentro de poco hay partido. Ordenó James a Sirius que a regañadientes tuvo que recoger la poción.

- ¡Me voy a desayunar! Exclamó Sirius cerrando la puerta de un portazo

* * *

- Sois unos auténticos cotillas, esa es la vida privada de Kath. Se quejó Lily al ver como había sido arrastrada por Thomas, Elyon de la cálida sala común para estar escondidos tras las gradas del campo de Quidditch observando la cita de Kath con Neizan.

- ¿Potter tiene hoy entrenamiento? Preguntó Thomas por lo que Elyon asintió con la cabeza.

- Lil, Potter no te puede ver desde aquí. Dijo Elyon con mucha seguridad

- ¿En serio? Preguntó una dudosa Lily

- Pero si ya has aceptado salir con él. Contestó Elyon, pero ante la mirada asesina de la pelirroja se tapó la boca corriendo, al oir la noticia Thomas giró la cabeza tan rapido hacia Lily que la niña del exorcista a su lado es una mera aficionada.

- ¿Qué? Fue el único sonido que salió de la boca de Thomas

- ¿A qué hemos venido aquí a entrometernos en la vida de Kath o en la mía? Preguntó Lily mirando hacia el campo de Quidditch, donde Neizan y Kath volaban en la escoba del primero. Kath estaba sentada delante y Neizan detrás pero era el guardián el que dirigía la escoba por lo que estaba muy cerca de la morena y sus brazos la rodeaban por completo.

- Se les ve tan felices. Suspiró Elyon

- Si, pues no lo van a estar mucho más tiempo. Thomas señaló hacia el equipo de Griffindor que estaba llegando a los terrenos encabezados por un alegre James y un enojado Sirius que cargaba su bate en el hombro. Warren junto con otro de los cazadores cargaba el baúl donde se encontraban las bolas.

- ¡¡Ross, Kliem tienen que bajar!! Gritó James a la pareja cuando llego al campo

- Potter déjanos un rato más. Pidió Kath cuando Neizan acercó su escoba hasta donde se encontraba el equipo. -- ¡Hola Warren!

- ¡Kathy! Espero que la estés cuidando. Dijo Warren a Neizan que asintió. -- Potter déjalos un poco más. Pidió Warren también al ver la cara de ayuda que le había puesto su amiga.

- Si claro, para que Kliem nos espíe mientras entrenamos. Bufó Sirius molesto -- Ross vete a ligar a otra parte, será por sitios en Hogwarts, que encima ahora también tengo que verte mientras entreno.

Kath le enseñó la lengua a Sirius para luego mirar a James.

- ¡¡Por favor!! Suplicó con cara de pena y parpadeando varias veces. -- Haré que Lily se vista de forma provocativa. Los ojos de James se iluminaron y una pelirroja escondida entre las gradas apuntó con su varita a Kath pero dos pares de manos la agarraron para que no asesinara a nadie.

- Está bien, pero sólo 10 minutos más. Aceptó James imaginando la cita con Lily, Warren sonrió maravillado ante la capacidad de negociación de su amiga, y Sirius murmuraba furioso por lo bajo lo fácil que era convencer a James con solo nombrar a Evans; ajenos a todo esto Neizan y Kath volvían a sobrevolar la zona. -- Vamos a entrenar un poco, los golpeadores a volar y practicar con bludgers, y los cazadores calentad durante estos diez minutos haciendo pases con quaffle. Ordenó James a su equipo mientras que él soltó la snitch dándole un poco de ventaja para luego ir tras ella.

- Esa Kath como se atreve a negociar usándome a mí. Lily furiosa daba vueltas bajo las gradas, conteniendo las ganas de asesinar a una de las que creía sus mejores amigas.

- Lil, tranquilizate. Pedía Elyon sentada en el suelo en posición de flor de loto. -- Deja que tu ira fluya hacia la tierra y que alimente a la hierba. Elyon cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente mientras que Lily seguía dando vueltas pensando multitud de formas de vengarse de su amiga, Thomas era el único que estaba pendiente de lo que ocurría en el campo de Quidditch.

- Potter es realmente bueno como buscador. Observó Thomas al ver como James cogía la snitch, luego la soltaba y le daba ventaja y al cabo del rato la volvía a atrapar, Elyon por curiosidad se levantó del suelo y Lily dejó de practicar hechizos para observar también.

- Warren vuela muy bien¿no creéis? Afirmó Elyon

- Black es un creído aunque este subido en una escoba, mirad los recortes que hace. Lily señaló con el dedo a Sirius que en esos momentos pasaba a gran velocidad entre los aros y tiraba el bate para luego ir a buscarlo antes de que cayese al suelo

- A mí me preocupa más como está mirando a Kath, tiene esa mirada la de cuando va a fastidiarla. Dijo Thomas que había conjurado unos prismáticos.

- Por su bien, espero que no le haga nada. Amenazó Lily, no obstante observaron como Sirius golpeaba con gran fuerza una bludgers y que golpeó a Kath e hizo que Neizan perdiera el control de la escoba cayendo ambos al suelo, pero por suerte no estaban a mucha altura. -- ¡¡¡¡BLACK!!!! Gritó Lily furiosa saliendo de debajo de las gradas, al igual que Thomas y Elyon.

- ¡Evans, has venido a verme! Gritó James eufórico bajándose de la escoba cerca de Lily

- ¡¡¡Black baja aquí si eres hombre!!! Gritó Lily, Sirius al oír los gritos dejó de carcajearse de la caída de Kath y miró hacia el suelo donde encontró a una pelirroja furiosa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó Warren aterrizando tambien para saludar a Elyon.

- Que el bestia de Black acaba de lanzar una bludger hacia Kath y Neizan y los ha derribado. Explicó Elyon

- Sirius, baja. Pidió James a su amigo que en estos momentos sobrevolaba sobre ellos.

- Se lo merece por lo de ayer. Se defendió Sirius, Lily estuvo a punto de saltar a sacarle los ojos pero Thomas la retuvo.

- Deberíamos ir a ver si esta bien. Se preocupó Elyon, por lo que todos se pusieron a caminar hasta el lugar el accidente donde encontraron un panorama muy peculiar, Kath estaba acostada de espaldas sobre la hierba y sobre ella estaba Neizan, ninguno de los dos se percato de la presencia de sus amigos pues estaban muy ocupados investigando la garganta del otro.

- Hay que ver lo herida que está. Bufó Sirius

- No me esperaba encontrarlos en esta situación. Dijo una sonrojada Elyon

- Los pierdo de vista un par de segundos y ya se está aprovechando de Kath. Dijo un indignado Thomas

- Hennings estás ciego, ella le está sujetando la corbata. Explicó James divertido

- Tengo que darle la razón a Potter, Kath no es tan inocente como crees. Declaró Warren mirando de reojo a Elyon que le sonrió.

- ¡Kathrina que es un lugar público! Exclamó Lily por lo que la pareja dejo de besarse mirando hacia arriba, Neizan se levantó tan rápido que pareció que Kath era una bola de fuego, mientras que ella se levantó con mas tranquilidad sacudiéndose para quitarse la hierba de la ropa, bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes.

- ¿De que os sorprendéis? Preguntó Kath, ante esta pregunta Warren, Elyon y James comenzaron a reírse, mientras que Lily se cruzó de brazos y mirando con reprobación a su amiga para luego felicitarla y darle un abrazo, y Thomas miraba a Neizan que de la vergüenza no hacía sino pasarse la mano por su despeinado pelo.

- Muy bien Kliem, me caes bien pero como le hagas daño a Kath. Thomas se había acercado a Neizan, se había apoyado en su hombro para así poder susurrarle al oído de forma que nadie más se enterase, Thomas hablaba despacio, vocalizando y con voz pesada y grave. -- Sufrirás un accidente del que no saldrás con vida¿capici?

- Comprendido. Contestó Neizan nervioso

- ¡¡BLACK!! Gritó Kath de repente sobresaltando a Sirius que estaba tranquilo observando como Thomas se había convertido en un mafioso que amenazaba de una forma bastante convincente, es por ello que la morena pudo acercase de forma tan rápida que el merodeador ni se dio cuenta, hasta que no la tuvo justo enfrente. -- ¡¡Pero tú que te has creído!!

- Ross deja de gritar, ahh pero si no puedes, porque eres una ¡histérica! Dijo Sirius burlándose de la morena

- ¡Y tú un idiota prepotente! Gritó Kath, pero Sirius se tapó los oídos como un niño pequeño, lo que cabreó aún más a la morena que le quitó el bate y se lo estampó en la cabeza, luego se sacudió las manos, agarró a Neizan de la mano y se fue.

- ¿Nos vamos a comer algo? Preguntó Thomas a Lily y Elyon, ambas chicas aceptaron

- Voy con vosotros. Se unió Warren

- ¿Y tú entrenamiento? Preguntó Elyon

- Kath acaba de romperle un bate a Black en la cabeza, creo que queda cancelado. Explicó Warren sonriendo a su rubia favorita

- Todo vuelve a la normalidad. Comentó Thomas, Lily lo miró. -- A excepción de que nuestra querida Lily tiene una cita con Potter.

- ¿Qué? Preguntó Warren horrorizado

**CONTINUARÁ……………………**

Hola siento la tardanza, pero no he podido actualizar antes. Espero que hayais disfrutado de este capitulo y que haya sido de vuestro agrada, y que mejor forma de demostrarlo que dejando un REVIEW.

En el proximo capitulo:

- Cita de James y Lily

- Relacion de Kath- Neizan

- Remus versus Warren

- Mas apuestas de Thomas

Gracias a _Kaito Seishiro, Dama Demoniaca, Dany Elric-Ryddle, Armelle Potter, Nukire, Xaica, Hermivir12, Finny, Miss Andy, xX Ashley Xx, Flores Azules, Chilena.Potter, Eileen.B, Lily-Evans17, angel of fire black, S.O. , Caataa, Andy Potter, Piby Weasley, Biankita Black, Nightmare before Christmas, Yira, taqelevans, Lily Malfoy, cellmoony, Prue88, lunaticablack, fenix88. _Creo que no me olvido a nadie, a todos vosotros muchas gracias por el review!!

REVIEWS


	12. Capitulo 12

_Si ahora en plena fecha de exámenes actualizo y un capitulo bastante larguito, que espero que os guste. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejasteis un review, Un besazo!!! Y suerte a todos aquello que están de exámenes y felicidades a los que ya están de vacaciones..._

Capitulo 12. La cita de Lily y James

Para desgracia de Lily la semana pasó a gran velocidad, al contrario que para James que fue la semana más lenta de toda su vida. Fuera como fuese el viernes día de la cita entre James y Lily había llegado, y mucho más impacientes que los propios protagonistas estaban sus amigos pues durante toda la semana Kath, Elyon, Thomas y Warren tuvieron que soportar los numerosos intentos de Lily por causarse una enfermedad grave para no poder acudir a la cita, mientras que Remus y Sirius tuvieron que lidiar con la euforia de James.

- ¡¡Kath no pienso ponerme eso!! Gritaba Lily a la morena que le enseñaba una mini-falda

- Lily le dije a Potter que irías más escotada de lo normal. Bufó Kath lanzando la falda sobre una montaña de ropa que se había ido formando con toda la ropa que Lily se negaba a ponerse. -- Pues dime tú que quieres ponerte.

Lily comenzó a rebuscar en el armario, bajo la mirada de Elyon y una furiosa Kath finalmente Lily tras meterse en el fondo del armario y tirar unos cuantos pares de zapatos y camisetas salió sonriente mostrando a Kath un suéter negro de cuello alto, unos pantalones vaqueros y un chaquetón que le tapaba hasta las rodillas.

- ¡Lilian no seas ridícula! Exclamó la morena al ver lo tapada que iba a ir su amiga. -- ¿No puedes ponerte nada normal?

- ¿Kath que entiendes tú por normal? Lily soltó la ropa en el suelo y se dirigió hacia la montaña de ropa de su amiga, de donde sacó siete faldas que podrían usarse como cinturones, y catorce camisas con las que las probabilidades de coger una hipotermia en medio mes de Agosto eran del 100.

- ¡Parte de esa ropa es tuya!¬¬ Se quejó Kath señalando la falda que sostenía Lily en las manos, la pelirroja la lanzó rápidamente hacia el montón y sonrió angelicalmente.

- Lily te queda una hora para la cita con Potter. Aviso Elyon

- ¡Ely échame una mano! Suplicó Kath desde el suelo a la rubia, que resignada se metió dentro del armario para buscar algo de ropa.

- ¿Desde cuando nuestro armario es tan grande? Preguntó Elyon a la vez que usaba la varita como linterna, Kath se encogió de hombros y se metió en el armario con Elyon para buscar más ropa, Lily por su parte se tiró sobre la montaña de ropa.

- ¡Vaya no sabía que tenía aquí estos pantalones! Exclamó Kath feliz lanzando unos pantalones por fuera del armario. -- ¿Ely donde estas?

- Aquí, la ropa del segundo año se me ha caído encima. Elyon estaba atrapada bajo un montón de ropa y agitaba la varita que emitía una luz roja para que Kath la encontrase, la morena esquivando varios pares de zapatos y escalando por otra montaña de ropa finalmente llegó hasta Elyon para rescatarla. - Tenemos que vaciar el armario, es peligroso para nuestra salud.

- Si, los zapatos de tacón de Lily casi me sacan un ojo¿crees que Lily me los prestará para tirarselos a la cabeza a Black? Elyon se encogió de hombros y trato de buscar el mejor camino para salir del armario, pero una falda de color azul cielo le llamó la atención.

- ¡¡Llevo dos años buscando esa falda!! Exclamó Elyon dando saltos de alegría y dirigiendose hacia una montaña de ropa de donde con mucho cuidado sacó una falda.

- Y yo que creía que la había escondido bien. Murmuro Kath, por lo que Elyon la fulminó con la mirada. -- ¡Cuidado! Pero era demasiado tarde la montaña de ropa donde estaba la falda se desmoronó llevándose con ella varias montañas de ropa más quedando ambas chicas enterradas bajo toneladas de ropa.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? Preguntó Lily entrando al armario al oír un ruido fuerte seguido de un "aaaaahhh", donde encontró a Elyon y Kath acostadas con toneladas de ropa alrededor de ellas. -- ¡Dejad de hacer tonterías, necesito ropa! Kath se levantó a duras penas y furiosa le lanzó lo primero que tuvo a mano a la cabeza de Lily, por suerte la pelirroja tenía un montón de ropa que le amortiguó la caída cuando le dio de lleno lo que le lanzó la morena, Lily respiró hondo y miró la ropa que le habían lanzado, eran unos pantalones vaqueros normales. -- ¡Estos son los pantalones! Lily pegó un salto, cogió los pantalones y comenzó a buscar una camisa.

- Me gustan esos zapatos. Comentó Elyon una vez que se puso en pie con ayuda de Kath, la morena se acercó a ella para verlos.

- ¡Lil busca una camisa verde que ya te encontramos los zapatos! Grito Kath a pleno pulmón. -- Esto me recuerda que tengo que buscarme ropa para la cita con Neizan.

- Kath vas vestida perfectamente para una cita. Elyon miró a su amiga de arriba a bajo, llevaba unos zapatos negros, una falda vaquera por encima de las rodillas y una camisa negra con un gran escote.

- Parece que no me conoces, la falda es muy larga voy a buscar otra más corta. Kath lanzó los zapatos de Lily fuera del armario y comenzó a bucear por la ropa buscando otra falda, Elyon volvió a mirar su falda azul para iniciar una búsqueda también de una camiseta.

Finalmente y con problemas a la hora de salir del armario pues tuvieron que crear nuevas montañas para poder escalarlas y así salir, las chicas consiguieron su ropa; si incluso las que no necesitaban ropa.

- Kath te prohíbo que me dejes a solas con Potter. Lily señalo a Kath con su dedo y la miro de forma amenazante. -- Y tampoco te beses con Neizan que luego le das ideas a Potter.

- ¿¿Qué?? Pregunta Kath escandalizada.

- No puedes irte a ningún sitio sin mi, no camines por delante sino al lado mío, como me llegues a dejar a solas con Potter¡¡te mató!! Dijo una contundente Lily apuntando a Kath con su varita

- ¿Cómo que ningún beso? Preguntó Kath con ojos de cachorrito a Lily

- Eso sólo funciona en los chicos, por cierto yo voy a estar en la biblioteca con Warren y Thomas. Comentó Elyon cogiendo sus libros. -- Que la naturaleza este con vosotras.

* * *

El gran día había llegado para James y a falta de 15 minutos para la cita, el castaño esperaba impaciente en la sala común con la compañía de su gran amigo Sirius que en estos momentos refunfuñaba con los brazos cruzados en el sofá, pues después de que James le suplicase durante días Sirius había aceptado ir con él en la cita, para así garantizar que Kath se enfadase y los dejase solos a él y a Lily. James había planeado la cita paso por paso, tenía calculado todo lo que iba a hacer y trataría de que Lily se enamorase de él en tan solo un par de horas, si definitivamente tras esta cita Lily estaría a sus pies.

- Sirius recuerda que debes… comenzó a hablar James mirando hacia su amigo

- Debo espantar a Ross y a Kliem lo más rápido posible. Interrumpió Sirius con voz monótona para luego murmurar -- Que suerte que tiene Remus. Pues Remus debido a los efectos de la luna llena se encontraba en la cama reposando y descansando por lo que no podía ir a ayudar a Sirius en su misión.

- Deja de quejarte y compórtate como mi mejor amigo. Pidio James con ojitos de corderito

- James sinceramente no sé que ves en Evans, pero espero que todo este esfuerzo que estoy haciendo por ti me lo agradezcas nombrándome el padrino de la boda y de tu primer hijo. Sirius se había puesto en pie y le paso un brazo por el hombro a James que asentía.

- ¿Jewter le queda mucho a Lily? Preguntó James al ver bajar a Elyon por las escaleras, ésta negó con la cabeza y se fue por el retrato de la dama gorda.

- Prongs debes relajarte, es sólo una chica. Sirius retiró su brazo del hombro de James y se estiró, luego se apoyó en la parte de detrás del sofá para admirar a su mejor amigo que en esos momentos daba vueltas muy nervioso por la sala común, Sirius sonrió para sus adentros. -- Ni que fuera tu primera cita.

- Padfoot cuando estés enamorado sabrás por lo que estoy pasando y entonces seré yo el que se burle de ti. Dijo James deteniéndose en seco y mirando a Sirius que le hacía burlas y se había tirado por el suelo para reírse a carcajadas de lo que le parecía un chiste muy gracioso. Pero James siguió con la mirada fija en su amigo y una pequeña sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

- ¡¡¡Lily te doy dos minutos para que bajes como no lo hagas te haré un elixir del amor y creéme con mis dotes de pociones acabarás envejeciendo junto Potter!!! Se oyó un fuerte portazo y Kath apareció por las escaleras, llevaba unos zapatos blancos con poco tacón, una mini falda vaquera y una camisa blanca con letras doradas que tenia un escote redondo donde no enseñaba nada, pero por detrás tenia un agujero por donde mostraba parte de su espalda.

- Por mi bien espero que Lily tarde en bajar. Saludó James contento a Kath que se sorprendió al verlo allí.

- ¿Te enteraste de lo que dije de la poción? Preguntó Kath acalorada

- Lo raro sería que no se hallan enterado en todo Hogwarts, eres una gritona. Se burlo Sirius de Kath a la vez que se levantaba del suelo

- Al menos no soy idiota como tú. Recriminó Kath, buscando su varita en los bolsillos de la falda. -- ¿Se puede saber que hacías tirado en el suelo es sólo para verificar hasta que grado llega tu estupidez?

- Intentaba ver si desde otra perspectiva parecías guapa, pero esta visto que un monstruo como tú no tiene remedio. Sirius comenzó a hacer caras y a burlarse de Kath

- ¡Quieta! Lily bajo las escaleras corriendo y desvió en el último momento el hechizo que Kath le iba a lanzar a Sirius, lo que provocó que la silla situada a la derecha de Sirius explotase y comenzase a arder. -- ¡Es que no puedes estar sin intentar matarlo!

- ¡Pero comenzó él! Se quejo Kath señalando a Sirius con el dedo, Sirius por su parte había sacado su varita y la movía entre sus dedos.

- Sois como dos niños pequeños. Comentó Lily exasperada, pero Kath la miró con una ceja alzada. -- ¿Qué pasa?

- Una vez le rompiste la pierna a Potter con una mesa de la biblioteca; otra vez le hiciste pasar una semana en la enfermería con un iceberg en la cabeza; sin olvidar la vez que lo castraste y tuvo que esperar dos semanas a que la señora Pomfrey lo pudiera poner todo en su sitio¿Quién es ahora la infantil? Preguntó Kath de brazos cruzados, Lily miró hacia otro lado, mientras Sirius se reía a carcajadas.

- Potter¿se puede saber por qué no has hecho nada? Exigió saber Lily mirando a James, que apartó la vista de Sirius y miró a su guapísima pelirroja, que vestía unas bailarinas verdes, unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y un suéter verde que le dejaba los hombros al descubierto, su pelo lo llevaba enganchado en una coleta alta.

- Es que me divierten sus peleas, me recuerdan a las nuestras pero en esta el que sale perjudicado es Sirius, no yo. Comentó alegremente James. -- ¿Os acordáis de la vez que Ross le dio una poción a Sirius para que llorase cada vez que alguien dijese "Bambi"?

- Me vengué soltando el rumor de que Kath era en realidad Carlos. Recordó Sirius y comenzó a reírse junto con James, mientras que Lily y Kath los miraban furiosas. -- Todos los chicos huían de ella y las chicas procuraban no acercarse xD

- ¿Te pones una chaqueta? Preguntó Lily ignorando los comentarios de James y Sirius miró a la morena y ésta negó con la cabeza -- Te vas a helar.

- No lo creo. Comentó Kath sonriendo y dirigiéndose hacia la salida seguida de Lily

- ¡Ey Evans espera! Gritó James tirando del brazo de Sirius para que los siguiera

* * *

Remus estaba acostado en la cama pues se encontraba agotado, siempre le pasaba igual con la luna llena. Definitivamente ser un hombre lobo era un asco, salvo cuando correteaba libre con Sirius, Remus y Peter; eso si que era disfrutar daría lo que fuera porque la vida de estudiante no se acabara. Con dolor y consternación quitó las sábanas que le cubrían y se puso en pie, a paso lento pero firme caminó hacia el baño donde se metió para relajarse bajo la cálida agua de la ducha. Al cabo de media hora salió de la ducha para vestirse, pero las fuerzas le flojearon con lo cuál decidió acostarse de nuevo.

- Sólo por hoy voy a relajarme. Remus se movió inquieto por las sábanas pero no conseguía conciliar el sueño. -- A la mierda la relajación.

Remus se sentó sobre la cama observando su habitación, tenía que encontrar algo en lo que entretenerse entonces los vio, allí sobre el baúl de Sirius se encontraban los chocolates con el sabor a la persona que quieres besar, el joven licántropo sonrió y se puso en pie se dirigió hacia el baúl de Sirius y cogió una tableta. Remus regresó a su cama, cerró los ojos, pensó en una rubia con cartas del tarot y comió un pequeño trozo de chocolate que había partido.

- Sabe a ¿chocolate? Me siento estafado. Remus dejó la tableta de chocolate sobre la cama y caminó hacia su escritorio, tenía que escribir una carta de reclamación a sus proveedores y de paso pediría más chocolate pues ya había vendido casi todas sus reservas y necesitaba más.

* * *

- Aún no entiendo porque Black tiene que venir. Decía Lily a James mientras bajaban las escaleras

- Pues porque tú llevas a Kath y si ella va, Sirius también. Afirmó James rotundamente, ambos bajaban las escaleras discutiendo como personas normales al contrario que Kath y Sirius que se lanzaban varios hechizos para derribar al otro.

- ¡¡Neizan!! Gritó Kath contenta al llegar al final de las escaleras y divisar a su novio, que estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos en los bolsillos pero como era un gran guardián atrapó a la morena rápidamente entre sus brazos, ella agarró al pelirrojo por el cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella, uniendo sus labios en un largo beso.

- ¡¡¡¡KATH!!!! Exclamó Lily furiosa al ver como James la miraba. La morena ante tal grito decidió separarse de Neizan para desgracia del chico, lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó junto a James, Sirius y Lily que la fulminaba con la mirada. -- ¿Qué te dije acerca de eso?

- Venga Lily (Lily fulmina a James con la mirada) digo Evans, déjala no pasa nada. Comentó James divertido

- Que no pasa nada, es de lo más vomitivo que he visto nunca, Kliem ahora tendrás que cambiar de boca; como lo siento por ti. Lamentó Sirius dándole el pésame a Neizan

- ¡Deja de decir idioteces! Kath le pegó una patada a Sirius en la espinilla

- No es por nada, pero si es una cita doble¿Qué hace Black aquí? Preguntó Neizan viendo a Sirius saltando a pata coja del dolor, Lily miró a James para que le diera su "estupenda" explicación.

- No me parece justo que Evans traiga a una amiga y yo no, así que Sirius se queda. Dijo James cruzándose de brazos

- Genial. Murmuro sarcásticamente Neizan luego miró a Kath que temblaba un poco. -- ¿Tienes frío? Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Te dije que cogieras una chaqueta. Recordó Lily

- ¡Déjala a ver si tenemos suerte le da una neumonía y no la vemos más! Dijo Sirius feliz imaginando la idea, Kath que iba derecha a darle un buen bofetón fue parada por Neizan que le puso su chaqueta por encima y la acercó a él. Kath se colocó la chaqueta bien y le enseñó la lengua a Sirius que captó enseguida la intención de la chica al ir tan desabrigada, "que poco original que eres, Black" le había dicho en el baile de Halloween.

- Bueno¿Dónde vamos? Preguntó Neizan que abrazaba a Kath tiernamente.

- ¿Qué os parece si vamos al campo de Quidditch? Propuso James; Sirius, Neizan y Kath aceptaron mientras que Lily se resignaba y los seguía.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca Elyon, Warren y Thomas trataban de estudiar sin mucho éxito pues tenían unas increíbles ganas de ir a cotillear la cita de Lily, pero la pelirroja les había prohibido expresamente que fueran a espiarla y las órdenes de Lily en ese ámbito era mejor cumplirlas pues les había amenazado con lanzarles un hechizo hipnótico y era mejor no arriesgarse. Como consuelo les quedaba que Kath había ido con ella y que les contaría con pelos y señales todo lo que ocurra en la cita, incluso lo que Lily no quiera contar.

- Quiero saber que pasa en la cita de Lily. Warren apoyo la cabeza en la mesa y estiró los brazos hacia delante

- ¿Y si vamos un ratito a espiar? Preguntó Thomas con ojos suplicantes a Elyon

- Ya sabes que no podemos, si Lily nos descubre nos hará creer que somos lechuzas durante una semana. Recordó Elyon

- Tú lo has dicho Ely, si nos descubre. Dijo Warren mientras Thomas se balanceaba en la silla a la vez que hacia malabarismos con una pluma sobre el bigote.

- Estamos hablando de Lily, nos descubrirá. Comentó Elyon sin apartar la vista de sus apuntes

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan pesimista? Preguntó Warren poniéndose en pie y tomando la temperatura a la rubia. -- Tienes una temperatura normal, entonces la solución es ¿Quién eres tú y que le has hecho a la pacifista y positiva Elyon? Warren apuntó con la varita a Elyon mientras ella se reía a carcajadas

- Soy yo, y no vamos a ir a espiar a Lily. Dijo Elyon señalando el asiento de al lado para que Warren se sentase, el rubio encantado acepto.

- Me voy, estoy harto de estar en la biblioteca. Comentó Thomas poniéndose en pie y recogiendo las cosas

- ¿No irás a espiar a Lily? Preguntó Elyon mirando fijamente al chico

- No tranquila, me voy a ver si encuentro algo interesante para hacer apuestas. Contestó felizmente Thomas

- ¿Qué te dijo el psicólogo sobre apostar tanto? Recordó Warren

- Que tenía un talento natural y que no debía desaprovecharlo.

Oo OO

- ¿En qué momento te dijo eso? Preguntó Warren sorprendido

- Cuando le gané en una apuesta 5 galeones, nos vemos luego. Se despidió Thomas abandonando a ambos chicos

- No debimos pagarle la cita en el psicólogo, ha sido el peor dinero invertido de mi vida. Reconoció Warren

- Miremos el lado positivo. Comentó Elyon, Warren la miro curioso. -- Puedes recuperar el dinero invertido con intereses, todo sea por el karma.

* * *

- ¡¡¡¡BLACK NO TE SOPORTO NI UN MINUTO MÁS!!!! Gritó Kath histérica bajándose de la escoba de Neizan

- Kath tranquila, respira…… inspira. Pedía Neizan sujetando las manos de Kath y tratando que la chica se tranquilizase, pues desde que había pisado el campo de Quidditch y habían invocado las escobas, Sirius como le había ordenado James estaba molestando a Kath y a Neizan hasta límites insospechados y la paciencia de la chica llegó hasta su fin. Para desgracia de James su plan no le salió tan bien como él pensaba pues Lily estaba más preocupada por lo que podía llegar a hacer Kath que por otra cosa.

- ¡¡Ross hay que ver que poca paciencia tienes!! Exclamó Sirius volando en círculos por donde se encontraban Neizan y Kath

- ¡¡¿Por que no bajas, me tienes miedo?!! Retó Kath al merodeador, Sirius la miró desafiante y bajó en picado hacia donde se encontraba la chica, se bajo de la escoba y se puso enfrente de ella.

- Black de acuerdo que os llevéis fatal y que no os podáis ni ver pero no voy a tolerar que sigas molestándola. Aclaró Neizan situándose entre Kath y Sirius con la varita en la mano, Kath aún con la chaqueta del raven puesta lo miró sorprendida.

- Soy mucho mejor que tú con la varita, no eres rival para mí. Declaró Sirius dándose una palmada en el pecho

- ¡Deja de ser tan prepotente! Que yo recuerde nunca me has ganado. Exclamó Kath entrelazando su mano con la de Neizan y poniéndose a su lado para susurrarle. -- Sabes, te ves muy sexy cuando te enfadas. (Por lo que el pelirrojo se sonrojo levemente y Sirius hizo una mueca de asco)

- Evans, siento mucho el comportamiento de Sirius. Se disculpó James a Lily, pues para James realmente su amigo se estaba pasando de la raya, Lily sin embargo se quedó sorprendida ante la disculpa del merodeador.

- No es culpa tuya, bueno un poco sí pero el que Black sea insoportable no. Tranquilizó Lily a James poniendo una mano en su hombro. -- Espero que Kath no lo asesine, no me apetece ir a visitarla a Azkaban.

- ¡Ehh! Que yo me quedó sin mejor amigo, bueno me quedan Remus y Peter. Indicó James, Lily lo miró divertida y ambos se echaron a reír.

- Black¿sabes una cosa? Tengo cosas mejores que hacer. Kath miró a Neizan que aún sostenía fuertemente la varita. -- Así que nos vamos.

- ¿En serio? Preguntó Neizan, Kath se acercó a sus labios y le dio un beso fugaz. -- Aun no me has convencido del todo. Kath se volvió a acercar a Neizan y le dio otro beso solo unos segundos más duraderos que el anterior. -- No sé, no estoy muy seguro de dejar a Evans. Kath se acercó por tercera vez y como correspondía este beso fue un poco más largo que los anteriores. -- Me has convencido, tienes un gran poder de persuasión.

- Lo sé. Comentó Kath sonriente mientras se alejaba de la mano con Neizan

- ¡¡Kath¡Kath! Llamó Lily a su amiga pero la morena ya estaba muy lejos. -- Esta me la pagas. Murmuró entre dientes mientras que James se despedía felizmente de Sirius que una vez cumplida su misión se dirigía hacia el castillo.

- ¡Potter me niego a quedarme aquí fuera, regresemos! Ordenó Lily caminando hacia el castillo también y seguida de un contento James.

- Evans y Potter. Dijo Lucius Malfoy cuando Lily y James entraron al castillo; Lucius estaba acompañado de Bellatrix, Lestrange y Snape.

- ¿Qué hacen los dos tan solitos? Preguntó Bellatrix con tono siniestro

- Tenemos una cita. Contestó simplemente James, Lily lo fulminó con la mirada pues para ella los Slytherins no tenían porque saber nada acerca de su vida. La entrada se quedo en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que los cuatro Slytherins estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

- ¡Qué buen chiste Potter, es el mejor que he oído nunca! Felicitó Lestrange

- Pero es verdad. Dijo James sorprendido ante esta reacción, Lily rodó los ojos impaciente por irse a buscar a Kath.

- ¡No sigas Potter, que se me va a desencajar la mandíbula de tanto reír! Comentó Snape desde el suelo

- ¿Por qué no me creéis? ¬¬ Preguntó James molesto, ante esto los Slytherins comenzaron a reír mucho mas fuerte, Bellatrix lloraba en el suelo de la risa, Lestrange golpeaba la pared con fuerza, a Snape finalmente se le desencajó la mandíbula pero eso no le impedía el seguir riendose, y Lucius le dio un puñetazo a Snape para que se volviese a encajar la mandíbula pero como se reía tanto no consiguió ni hacerle un simple rasguño.

- ¡Para ser Griffindor tienes un gran sentido del humor! Felicitó Lucius a James con unas palmadas en la espalda

- Evans¿me puedes echar una mano? Pidió James mirando a Lily que suspiro

- Si, es cierto tenemos una cita. Dijo Lily muy seria, inmediatamente todos los Slytherins dejaron de reírse y miraron seriamente a Lily, bueno menos Snape que trataba de volver a encajarse la mandíbula desesperadamente.

- ¿Por qué a ella si la creéis? Pregunto James muy ofendido

- Ella nunca mentiría con eso. Pudo vocalizar Lucius que no dejaba de mirar a Lily y luego a James

- Esto es imposible¿nos estáis gastando una broma no? Preguntó desesperado Lestrange mirando a Lily que nego con la cabeza

- Nunca creí que este día llegase, pero… Bellatrix se puso en pie fue hacia Lestrange y comenzó a zarandearlo mientras gritaba como una loca. -- ¡El mundo va a acabarse¡Vamos a morir¡Vamos a morir¡Vamos a morir!

- Bella deja de decir eso, estas asustando a Lucius. Intentó calmar Lestrange sujetando a Bellatrix de las manos y haciendola mirar hacia Malfoy que se había arrodillado en el suelo y con los brazos rodeando sus piernas se movía de delante a atrás murmurando cosas como: "yo no puedo morir, yo no puedo morir¡soy inmortal! Muajajajaja"

- Potter, me están asustando. Murmuro Lily agarrándose fuertemente al brazo de James, lo que hizo que los Slytherins gritaran horrorizados. -- Vamonos de aquí.

- Anda que no fiarse de mí, que poco respetuosos. ¡Yo jamás mentiría con algo así¿Qué clase de imagen tenéis de mi? Se quejaba James molesto. -- Evans vamonos, no quiero pasar más tiempo con esta gente. James sujeto a Lily con fuerza y se fueron con paso firme dejando tras de sí a los Slytherins con un fuerte trauma.

* * *

Kath y Neizan tras librarse de la presencia de Sirius decidieron ir a la biblioteca para buscar a Elyon, Thomas y Warren, pues la morena sabía que el dejar a Lily a solas con Potter le propiciaría una gran charla de la pelirroja, es por ello que iba a pedirle a sus amigos que acompañarán a la pelirroja, por supuesto no se negarían pues su curiosidad es mayor que el miedo a la furia de Lily. Tras mirar por varias secciones finalmente encontraron a Elyon y Warren estudiando tranquilamente en una mesa.

- ¿Y Thomas? Preguntó Kath sobresaltando a Elyon y a Warren

- Se aburría y se fue a hacer apuestas. Contestó Warren -- ¿Tú no deberías estar con Lily?

- Es que a Potter se le ocurrió invitar a su amigo Black. Explicó Kath acomodandose sobre Neizan que se había sentado en una silla.

- Y tuve que llevármela antes de que lo matara y cumpliera condena en Azkaban. Dijo Neizan rodeando a Kath por la cintura con sus brazos

- Sabes que Lily te va a matar¿no? Afirmo Elyon mirando a la morena, pero esta le devolvió una sonrisa.

- ¡¡Aceptamos!! Exclamó Warren que entendió a la perfección la sonrisa de la morena, luego miró a Elyon con ojos tristes.

- Esta bien. Aceptó la rubia suspirando y moviendo entre sus manos las cartas del tarot como si fueran una baraja -- ¿Dónde están?

- Los dejamos en el campo de Quidditch pero conociendo a Lily ya se habrán ido. Comentó Kath pensativa

- Si estará buscándonos para matarnos. Añadió un temeroso Neizan, Kath sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Que tengais una buena cita, nosotros tenemos que buscar a Lily. Warren se puso en pie, agarró a Elyon de la mano y se fueron de la biblioteca.

- Y ahora¿qué te apetece hacer? Preguntó Neizan

- Pues ahora mismo salir de la biblioteca y luego ya veremos. Sonrió Kath tiró del pelirrojo y lo arrastró fuera de la biblioteca.

* * *

Sirius tras cumplir su misión regresó con muy satisfecho a su habitación, pues por primera vez iba a ser padrino de boda y de un niño, porque si todo iba bien James se casaría con Evans y el tendría a un ahijado al que mimar. Abrió la puerta de su habitación de golpe y se encontró con un atareado Remus que en pijama escribía a toda velocidad en su escritorio por lo que no se percató de la presencia de Sirius que acababa de llegar, éste caminó a paso lento e intentando hacer el menos ruido posible, se colocó tras Remus se agachó un poco y comenzó a leer lo que escribía su amigo.

- Sólo estoy pidiendo más cargamento de chocolate. Dijo Remus con tono monótono, levanto la vista de los papeles y miró a Sirius. -- Si querías asustarme deberías hacer menos ruido al entrar¿no deberías estar con James?

- Mi misión ha finalizado, Ross se fue enojadísima tenías que haber visto su cara. Sirius comenzó a reirse nada pensar en la cara de Kath.

- A veces Ross me da pena. Se lamentó Remus. -- Por cierto Sirius prueba esto. Remus le tendió a Sirius un pedazo de la tableta de chocolate que él mismo había probado con anterioridad, Sirius se lo metió en la boca de un mordisco y se lanzó sobre su cama de un salto. -- ¿A qué te sabe?

- A fresa¿por qué? Preguntó Sirius que se estaba revolcando sobre la cama como un perro

- ¿Fresa? Si yo lo tomé antes y me supo a chocolate. Remus se rascó la coronilla pensativo. -- ¿En quién pensaste?

- No pensé en nadie, creía que eran de los normales. Comentó Sirius sacando de su baúl el mapa del merodeador. -- Si pensaste el la rubia del tarot, lo lógico es que sepa a chocolate; te recuerdo que es una de tus mayores compradoras es normal que sepa a chocolate.

- No había pensado en eso. Comentó Remus aliviado, es más ahora que lo pensaba era lógico pues siempre la estaba invitando a chocolate para hablar con ella, Remus tomó otro pedacito de chocolate y saboreó esta vez con más gusto el sabor de chocolate pues sabía que así sabía su rubia, pero si no piensas en nadie ¿cómo puede tener sabor el chocolate? Remus fijó sus ojos en su Sirius que estaba tumbado observando el mapa del merodeador¿puede ser que inconscientemente este pensando en alguien? -- Sirius…

- Moony, McGonagall ha parado a James y a Evans¿últimamente no hemos echó nada malo para estar castigados, no? Remus pensó durante un par de minutos pero finalmente negó con la cabeza. -- Pues entonces no entiendo que hace tanto rato parada.

- Estará hablando con Lily algo de clase. Comentó Remus sin darle importancia al asunto para seguir rellenando sus papeles.

- Esto, moony ¿te vas a quedar toda la tarde aquí? Preguntó Sirius disimuladamente, Remus se giró molesto.

- ¿Te molesta que este aquí? Te recuerdo que también es mi habitación, no seas egoísta. Comentó Remus ofendido

- Si yo lo decía porque Jewter y Hokins acaban de encontrarse con James y Evans. Dijo Sirius señalando el mapa, Remus se levantó a la velocidad de la luz y le arrebató el mapa a Sirius de las manos, para examinarlo él mismo; ahí estaban dos manchas muy juntas tan juntas que casi no se distinguían los nombres, los ojos de Remus mostraban un gran fuego interior, lanzó el mapa al suelo, abrió su armario y comenzó a buscar ropa desesperadamente. Sirius se levanto con tranquilidad y recogió el mapa. -- Han ido para ocupar el vacío de la cita doble que dejo Ross.

Pero el comentario de Sirius solo lo escuchó el aire pues Remus Lupin ya se encontraba muy lejos de allí.

* * *

James llevaba a Lily con dirección a la sala de los menesteres donde haría aparecer una salita muy acogedora con todo tipo de té y dulces donde ambos podrían hablar e intimar con tranquilidad, Lily seguramente se quedaría asombrada ante su sensibilidad y le pediría otra cita y otra y otra así hasta terminar felizmente casados. James con estas y otras ideas parecidas en la cabeza caminaba a paso firme acompañado de Lily que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos de desesperación.

- Evans, ya verás te llevaré a un sitio que te va a encantar. Dijo James con una amplia sonrisa

- ¡¡¡POTTER!!! Ambos jóvenes se giraron ante un grito que les resultaba muy familiar, Minerva McGonagall venía hacia ellos con paso firme y muy enojada.

- ¿Qué ocurre profesora McGonagall? Preguntó Lily, mientras que James repasa mentalmente sus actos durante esta semana por si se mereciera algún castigo, pero no encontraba nada malo que hubiera hecho.

- ¡Potter castigado! Exclamó McGonagall al llegar junto ellos

- Para una vez que no hago nada, seguro que fue Sirius. Se defendió James cruzandose de brazos, Lily rodó los ojos para luego mirar a la profesora.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? Preguntó Lily para sorpresa de James.

- Eso, ya que me castiga me gustaría saber la razón. La vena de la sien de McGonagall se hinchó un poco más de lo normal y apreto los labios con fuerza.

- Como si no lo supiese, tengo a Malfoy, Black, Lestrange y Snape en la enfermería y todos deliran sobre el fin del mundo, Malfoy está atormentado y cree que es inmortal, Snape a parte de eso tiene un trauma debido al desencaje de su "maravillosa y única" mandíbula, esto según sus palabras. Explicó McGonagall, a la vez que Lily la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y James se pellizcaba la mano para no estallar en carcajadas. -- Sin contar que Black va gritando que todos van a morir, el único al que conseguí sonsacar algo fue al señor Lestrange que me comunicó que usted (mira a James) les lanzó un hechizo para hacerles creer que estaba saliendo con Evans.

- Pero es cierto, estoy teniendo una cita con Evans. Se defendió James

- ¡¡NO ME VENGA CON MENTIRAS!! Exclamó furiosa Minerva haciendo que su vena se inflase hasta límites insospechados. -- ¡¡TODO EL MUNDO SABE QUE ESO NO VA A SUCEDER NUNCA!!

- Evans… Murmuró James mirando a Lily

- Es cierto profesora, estamos teniendo una cita. McGonagall miró incrédula a Lily y luego a James que lo analizó con la mirada

- ¡Potter, sabe que las pociones para dominar voluntades están prohibidos! Gritó McGonagall furiosa

- ¡¿Qué?! Ella aceptó libremente¿por qué nadie me cree capaz de haber conseguido la cita? Murmuro fastidiado James

- Profesora tranquila, no estoy bajo la influencia de ninguna poción. Dijo Lily aunque lamentandose, McGonagall miró a Lily tristemente y la abrazo.

- Cuanto lo siento, mi querida alumna siempre tuve la esperanza de que llegarías muy lejos. Comento melodramática McGonagall mientras estrujaba a Lily entre sus brazos

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¬¬ Preguntó James molesto

- ¿Seguro que no hay ninguna poción o hechizo? Volvió a preguntar McGonagall, por lo que James y Lily negaron con la cabeza

- Evans y Potter, voy a que la señora Pomfrey me de algo para los nervios. Minerva se masajeaba la sien mientras murmuraba -- Ahora entiendo a los Slytherins.

- Es que nadie me va a creer cuando digo que tengo una cita con Evans. Comentó James frustrado sentado en una esquina oscura y haciendo círculos con el dedo en el suelo. Lily comenzó a reírse ante la desesperación del chico.

- ¡Lily! Llamó Elyon que agitaba la mano e iba en compañía de Warren, la pelirroja vio como dos de sus amigos seguramente mandados por Kath hacían aparición y los saludo efusivamente, James por su parte se frustró aún más hundiendo su cabeza entre las rodillas.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Potter? Preguntó Warren cuando llego junto con Lily, la pelirroja lo miró y soltó una carcajada. -- Hemos venido a hacerte compañía.

- Si¿dónde ibais a ir? Pregunto Elyon, Lily miró hacia James.

- ¿Potter a dónde íbamos a ir? Lily camino hacia el merodeador y se situó en frente de él.

- Ya no importa, esta cita es un fracaso. Lloriqueó el castaño, Lily rodó los ojos y lo agarró del brazo para hacerlo levantar. -- Evans¿sabes que estamos teniendo contacto físico? Dijo James al ver como la pelirroja lo había agarrado por el brazo para tirar de él y ahora que lo había puesto en pie tiraba de él para llegar a donde estaban Warren y Elyon que la miraban sorprendidos, pero para desgracia de James cuando habló Lily se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y soltó su brazo de repente para luego darle un pisotón. -- ¡¡Ay eso ha dolido!!

- Ahora que lo pienso¿se supone que esto es una cita doble? Preguntó Warren mirando curiosamente a Elyon que lo miró sorprendida.

- ¡Elyon que sorpresa! Grito Remus al llegar al lado de la rubia y empezar así a respirar después de correr por el pasillo para llegar hasta ellos, pues no permitiría a Warren ni un poco de ventaja, al enemigo ni agua.

- Remus¿te encuentras bien? Preguntó la rubia observando el aspecto del joven Lupin, pues la camisa la tenia mal colocada y con algunos botones desabrochados, su pelo estaba alborotado y despeinado (parecía más el pelo de James que el de él) sin hablar de que pareciera que hubiera hecho un maratón sin respirar.

- Lupin¿qué haces tú por aquí? Preguntó Warren fastidiado a la vez que se acercaba a Elyon para marcar territorio, pues después de Halloween se podía esperar cualquier cosa de Remus.

- Remus deberías respirar, Warren no empecemos. Elyon lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su amigo que se cruzó de brazos.

- Moony¿Qué haces tú aquí? Preguntó James al ver a su amigo; pero se imaginaba que esto tenía que ser intervención de Sirius.

- Estaba aburrido y me ha dado por hacer ejercicio. Explicó de forma no muy convincente Remus, por lo que todos lo miraron extrañados.

- ¿Ejercicio¿Dentro de Hogwarts? Preguntó Warren incrédulo, por lo que Remus lo miró fingiendo que era lo más normal del mundo. -- ¿No estarás borracho de nuevo?

- Tranquilidad. Comentó Lily con dureza pues si ambos se peleaban se irían y ella se quedaría de nuevo a solas con James.

- Gracias Lily, traen malas vibraciones cuando se ponen así. Comentó Elyon removiendo las cartas del tarot

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Preguntó Remus a Elyon, Warren apretó los puños lleno de ira pues como Remus se atrevía a pedirle una cita a **su** Elyon y encima en sus narices.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, esta conmigo. Aclaró Warren mirando a Remus fijamente a los ojos

- Me voy, tantas malas vibraciones no son buenas para mí. Comentó la rubia mirando a ambos chicos que en estos momentos estaban enzarzados en una batalla visual. -- Nunca entenderé porque se llevan tan mal.

- ¡Adiós Jewter! Se despidió contento James, pues si ella se iba ambos chicos se irían también, dejándolo otra vez a él solo con su amada pelirroja. Lily por su parte le pegó un cocotazo a Warren y Remus que dieron asi por finalizado su conflicto visual, ambos al ver que la rubia se había ido se despidieron y se fueron en su busca.

- Otra vez solos. Murmuro James sensualmente a Lily, por lo que ésta se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared. -- Evans ya verás como te gusta el lugar a dónde te llevo.

- ¡Potter, Evans me alegro de verlos! Saludó alegremente Albus Dumbledore que bajaba por las escaleras que ellos estaban subiendo, James se paró en seco y comenzó a pegar patadas contra la pared, pues era definitivo las fuerzas del universo se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer un boicot a su cita con Lily, pues encontrarse con los Slytherins y ellos acaben en la enfermería es normal que acaben en la enfermería por un trauma no tanto, que McGonagall lo castigue por algo que haya echo es habitual que crea que ha envenenado a Lily bueno eso es aceptable, pero ¡que ahora aparezca Dumbledore! eso era surrealista. -- He oído ciertos rumores sobre ambos¿es cierto que tienen una cita?

- ¡Dios en este colegio no se puede tener intimidad! Gritó James frustrado, Lily y Dumbledore lo miraron sorprendidos. -- Si, tenemos una cita.

- ¿De verdad? Preguntó Dumbledore sorprendido. -- Vaya por fin su insistencia ha tenido recompensa, no pensé que fuera conseguirlo. Dijo Dumbledore amablemente, James enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Profesor, dudaba de mi poder de seducción? Preguntó James

- No, claro que no; sólo dudaba de su poder de seducción con la señorita Evans¿un caramelo de limón? Preguntó Dumbledore sacando un puñado de caramelos de su bolsillo a lo que Lily aceptó encantada. -- Por cierto decidle a Hennings que esta castigado.

- ¿Por qué? Preguntó Lily extrañada ya que Thomas casi nunca hacía nada malo y si lo hacía pocas veces no lo pillaban.

- Aposté con él que ustedes dos no tendrían nunca una cita, ahora le debo 10 sickles. Explicó Dumbledore con una sonrisa ante la cara de sorpresa de Lily y de James. -- ¡Nos vemos en la cena! Se despidió Dumbledore bajando por el pasillo

- ¿No ibais a llevar a Hennings a un psicólogo? Preguntó James a Lily

- Lo llevamos, pero creo que lo suyo no tiene remedio; ¿un caramelo de limón? Ofreció Lily a James que aceptó gustoso. -- Ya es hora de ir a cenar.

- ¡Qué! Gritó James lanzando un par de caramelos por los aires, comenzando a caminar en círculos y hablando solo. -- No es posible que ya se haya acabado, si no me ha dado tiempo ha hacer nada de lo que tenía pensado.

- Tranquilízate. Intentó calmar Lily

- ¡Yo tenía tantas cosas pensadas, te tenías que enamorar de mí en esta tarde! James miró a Lily y la señaló con el dedo

- Potter es imposible que alguien se enamore en una tarde¡se realista! Lily le lanzó un caramelo a la cabeza

- ¡Ay! Se quejó el castaño acariciándose el lugar donde había impactado el caramelo, James se acercó a una pared y se sentó apoyando su espalda sobre ella.

- ¿Sabes qué? James alzó la mirada hacia Lily -- No me lo he pasado tan mal, James. Y dicho esto Lily se fue dejando a James con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y siendo la persona más feliz que existiese en todo el mundo.

* * *

Mientras tanto por los pasillos de Hogwarts y en dirección al gran comedor, dos jóvenes amigos discutían. Warren que conocía a Elyon a la perfección la había encontrado a los pocos minutos de que se separada del grupo y desde entonces habían estado discutiendo sobre su único tema de discusión: Remus Lupin. Para Elyon era inimaginable entender el porque su amigo Warren se ponía tan alterado cuando estaba Remus cerca, mientras que Warren trataba de hacerla entrar en razón y convencerla de que Remus como merodeador y como persona no era bueno para ella.

- ¡Elyon deja de protegerlo tanto! Finalmente Warren estalló y para descargar su ira golpeó fuertemente la pared

- Warren deja de meterte con él, no entiendo porqué lo odias tanto, hasta el año pasado ambos os lleváis bien. Elyon miró a su amigo sin comprender.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Preguntó Warren mirando al suelo

- Claro que sí. Dijo firmemente la rubia manteniendo la distancia con el cazador.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si.

- No lo soporto porque esta enamorado de ti. Afirmó Warren muy a su pesar, Elyon se quedó paralizada de la sorpresa.

- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo. Pudo decir la rubia

- Tiene mucho que ver conmigo. Contestó Warren acercándose a la rubia -- Porque yo… yo…(Warren suspiró nervioso) te quiero. Los ojos de Elyon se abrieron mucho más comenzando a temblar por el nerviosismo, en cambio Warren se llenó de valor y finalmente hizo desaparecer la distancia que había entre ambos, paso sus manos suavemente por la cintura de ella y la beso dulcemente, dejándose llevar ambos por el momento.

Pero para su mala suerte no estaban solos, sino que dos pares de ojos habían observado la escena.

CONTINUARÁ….

¿Quién ha visto el beso? Pasen y hagan sus apuestas…xD

**REVIEWS**

P.D. A ver si llego a los 200 de una vez…


	13. Capitulo 13

_Gracias a Kaito Seishiro,Armelle Potter, Natty, Mond, Piby Weasley, Celeste, Eliza Potter,Blushy Potter, Lily Malfoy, Lily Potter, Flor Evans, Lezliitha JP, Kari-uchiyama, nataevans, Pronsei Love y en especial a Biankita Black que fue mi esperada número 200. Dedicado a todos vosotros y a los que leéis y no dejais review, que este capitulo sea de vuestro disfrute _

Capitulo 13. Chocolate

Tras perder la pista de Elyon, Remus decidió que lo más oportuno era regresar a la habitación y pedirle a Sirius el mapa del merodeador para encontrarla rápidamente. Nuestro querido licántropo entro a la sala común como una flecha pasando por alto los saludos de un par de chicas y la barricada que habían creado unos alumnos de segundo para aislar a otros de primero a los que torturaban con hechizos levitadores. Cuando Remus abrió la puerta de su habitación buscó a Sirius lo más rápido que pudo, para su suerte se encontraba acostado bocabajo en la cama mirando el mapa del merodeador a la vez que comía galletas.

- Dumbledore esta hablando con James, me parece raro. Comentó Sirius metiéndose otra galleta en la boca, Remus lo ignoró por completo y le arrebato el mapa del merodeador para examinarlo. -- ¡¡Ehh!! Yo lo tenía primero.

- ¡Maldita sea, Hokins se me ha adelantado! Exclamó Remus frustrado tirando el mapa a la cabeza de Sirius.

- Moony no trates al mapa tan mal, que no tiene la culpa. Pidió Sirius cogiendo el mapa y doblándolo para metérselo en el bolsillo, pero Remus estaba muy concentrado dando vueltas por la habitación.

- Vamos si voy yo solo será sospechoso. Ordenó Remus agarrando a Sirius y obligándolo a ir a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraban Elyon y Warren. Tras correr por medio Hogwarts sin ser detectados por ningún profesor y hechizando a los prefectos que estaban dispuestos a quitarles puntos, Remus y Sirius llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban Elyon y Warren discutiendo.

-- Porque yo… yo…(Warren suspiró nervioso) te quiero. Ante tal declaración Remus se quedó de piedra, Sirius en cambio se asomo por la esquina tratando de no ser visto para ver que estaba ocurriendo, pero lo que vio no le gusto nada, Warren se acercó a una sorprendida Elyon, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la rubia comenzando a besarla.

- ¿Remus? Susurro Sirius mirando hacia su amigo que lucía ensombrecido. -- ¿Te encuentras bien? Pero Remus no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Sirius trató de impedirlo sujetándolo, pero su brazo se quedo en el aire. Remus se había ido y no existía ninguna palabra que el pudiera decir para reconfortarlo.

* * *

Warren abrazaba a Elyon con determinación, ella sin embargo se encontraba demasiado sorprendida para hacer nada. Pero fue cuando Warren comenzó a separarse de ella cuando por fin pudo reaccionar dándole un fuerte empujón para alejarlo lo máximo posible. Fue entonces cuando el joven cazador se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho en un momento de ira.

- Ely lo siento mucho. Comenzó a disculparse Warren nervioso sin mirar a los ojos de la rubia.

- Yo…no se que decir. Murmuró Elyon que se había alejado de Warren y ahora su espalda estaba contra la pared.

- De verdad que lo siento, no quería decírtelo así.

- ¡¡Ely, Warren!! Gritó Kath que tiró de Neizan para llegar hasta sus amigos. -- ¿Y Lily? Ninguno de los dos contestó.

- Tengo que irme. Dijo apresuradamente Warren que se marcho a toda velocidad. Kath se giró automáticamente hacia Elyon en busca de una explicación, pero la rubia negó con la cabeza y se marchó sin decir nada.

- ¿Qué les habrá pasado? Normalmente se llevan muy bien. Comentó la morena preocupada

- ¡A ti quería verte yo! Exclamó una furiosa pelirroja yendo hacia Kath que inmediatamente se escudo poniendo a Neizan por delante. -¡¿Dónde te has metido?!

- Pues estuvimos dando una vuelta por el lago¿no nos viste? Contestó Kath asomando la cabeza pero sin soltar a su novio. – Claro, estabas tan entretenida con Potter que ni nos viste.

- Kliem me haces el favor de apartarte. Ordenó Lily con voz fría, Neizan trago saliva y mirando a su novia con dulzura se aparto no sin antes despegar a Kath de su espalda a la que se había sujetado con fuerza, Kath solo pudo murmurar un "cobarde" antes de encarar a Lily. - ¡Hiciste exactamente todo lo que te dije que no hicieras! Por tu culpa, estuve la mayor parte del tiempo a solas con Potter, fue horrible. Lily se había tirado al suelo y miraba con melancolía y tristeza a Kath.

- ¡Lilian no dramatices! Seguro que no fue tan horrible. Lily se levanto rápidamente y fulminó a Kath

- Fuimos a por Hokins y Jewter para que nos sustituyeran. Agregó Neizan en defensa de su novia, ella le levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación para luego encarar a Lily.

- Si, pero apareció Remus. Se quejó Lily – Y entonces se fueron los tres y me volví a quedar a solas con Potter.

- ¿De que te quejas pelirroja? Si me dijiste que te lo pasaste bien. Un triunfante y sonriente James Potter acababa de llegar junto con un no tan feliz Sirius Black.

- ¿¡QUEEE!? Gritó Kath agarrando a Lily por los hombros y agitándola fuertemente. Ante el color de la cara de Lily que había pasado a ser de azul celeste, Neizan decidió que ya era hora de separar a su novia a la cuál agarró fuertemente manteniéndola alejada de la pelirroja que en estos momentos se recuperaba. – Da igual que me separes¡se donde duermes!

Kath comenzó a patalear y señalaba a Lily con el dedo índice.

- Evans¿te encuentras bien? Pregunto James acercándose a Lily que empezaba a recuperar su color normal. Pero la pelirroja le dio un empujón para apartarlo.

- ¡Tú no te acerques¡Kath eres una psicópata! Grito Lily furiosa mirando hacia su amiga que pataleaba en los brazos de su novio.

- Me alegro de que por fin alguien me de la razón. Sirius miró hacia Lily pero rápidamente tuvo que bloquear un hechizo que le lanzó Kath. – Veis lo que os digo, atentar contra mi belleza es de locos. Sirius se retocó el pelo y sonrió lo que provocó una oleada de desmayos entre algunas alumnas que estaban caminando hacia el gran comedor.

- Cuento contigo. Comentó Neizan soltando a Kath que apuntaba con la varita hacia Sirius

- Lil, Kath me alegro de veros. Thomas que corría escaleras abajo se detuvo para abrazar a Lily. -- ¡Cuidado! Thomas tiro a Lily al suelo, pues Sirius había hecho rebotar el hechizo que Kath le había lanzado y ahora el encantamiento volaba por encima de ellos sin control, hasta que finalmente impacto con una alumno de tercero de Slytherin que cayó al suelo.

- Bueno superado vuestro usual conflicto e intercambio de hechizos¿Qué tal si nos vamos a cenar? Preguntó James golpeando con suavidad el hombro de Sirius que mantenía la varita alzada y apuntaba hacia Kath y Neizan, pero tras mirar a James bajo la varita y se relajo.

- No puedo creer que sea Potter el que haya parado esto. Comentaba Lily sorprendida caminando hacia el gran comedor junto con sus amigos.

Tras la inusual cena, pues todos cuchicheaban acerca de la cita de Lily y James a la vez que Thomas recogía dinero acerca de las apuestas centradas en este evento, Lily y Kath se dirigieron hacia su habitación con un único propósito: averiguar porque Elyon y Warren no habían ido a cenar. Para ello necesitarían interrogar a fondo a su amiga, con tal de descubrir que era lo que había sucedido. De interrogar a Warren se iba a encargar Thomas, que tenía unos grandes métodos para averiguar las cosas.

Cuando ambas jóvenes llegaron a su dormitorio se encontraron con una rubia muy pensativa que realizaba una postura de yoga de forma muy concentrada sobre su cama. Elyon tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que no se percato de la presencia de sus amigas hasta que Kath le grito, perdiendo por completo la concentración y cayéndose de la cama.

- ¡Kathrina te he dicho un millón de veces que no hagas eso! Exclamó Elyon levantándose del suelo, Kath sonrió y puso cara de angelito.

- Ely¿te ha pasado algo con Warren? Preguntó Lily sentándose sobre la cama de la rubia, ella inmediatamente dejo de amenazar a Kath con las cartas del tarot y miró hacia Lily seriamente.

- Es algo complicado, no quiero hablar ahora de ello. Elyon se sentó sobre su cama y suspiro.

- Sabía que esto podía ocurrir, por lo que he tomado medidas. Kath sacó la varita y la agitó con rapidez haciendo que el dormitorio se quedase a oscuras, y con otro movimiento de varita una fuerte luz enfocó a Elyon dejándola momentáneamente ciega.

- Kath apaga eso, me siento como una criminal. Comento Elyon poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos para intentar buscar a Kath, pero a su alrededor solo veía oscuridad.

- De eso nada, Elyon Jewter te tenemos rodeada ¡confiesa o muere! Exclamó la voz de Kath desde algún lugar de la oscuridad. Lily se echó las manos a la cabeza y trato de buscar a su amiga a la que nunca volvería a dejar ver una película de policías.

- ¡Kath, vuelve a poner las luces! Gritó Lily, pero su grito solo provocó que el enorme aro de luz que rodeaba a Elyon se traspasase a ella.

- Lilian cuéntanos tu cita con Potter. La voz de Kath se volvió profunda como la de un comentarista del corazón, Lily miró hacia todos los lados desesperada.

- ¡Lo que yo decía, Ely confiesa que te paso con Warren ahora mismo! Exclamó la pelirroja haciendo que la luz volviese a Elyon que trataba de huir escondiéndose en el armario, pero al ver su huida frustrada se acostó en el suelo con pose dramática llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

- Sólo soy una pobre e inocente chica. Se defendió Elyon

- ¡Dinos que ha pasado con Warren! Exigió Lily

- Es que es complicado. Volvió a repetir Elyon ya sentada en el suelo, pero la intensidad de la luz se volvió más fuerte. – Kath esta me la pagas.

- ¡Cuéntanos que ha pasado! Replicó la morena, por lo que Elyon suspiro cansada.

- Warren me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí y me besó. Explicó Elyon en voz baja pero que fue escuchado a la perfección por Lily y Kath que abrieron los ojos sorprendidas.

- ¿Y luego que paso? Preguntó Lily

- Lo empuje, él se disculpo y entonces llegaron Kath y Neizan. Contó Elyon mirando fijamente al suelo

¬¬

- ¿Por qué la interrumpiste? Preguntó Lily intentando buscar a Kath con la mirada, pero ésta simplemente la ignoro.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer, nunca me lo habría imaginado! Comentó Kath que hizo desaparecer el foco y lo regreso todo a la normalidad, en ese momento se la podía ver saltando en su cama. -- ¿Qué le vas a decir¿Le vas a dar una oportunidad?

Elyon se levanto del suelo y sin decir nada se dirigió a su cama en la que se acostó bocarriba, comenzando a acariciarse la sien.

- Las cosas no son tan sencillas. Comentó Elyon mirando a Lily fijamente

- Ya sabes lo de Remus¿no? Preguntó Lily, Elyon se levanto rápidamente y miró a Lily fijamente, Kath también miro a Lily pues no entendía nada. – Siempre se le ha notado al igual que a Warren.

- ¿Qué ocurre con Remus? Preguntó Kath que miraba a Lily y luego a Elyon sin comprender nada.

- Lil no sé que hacer, me ha pillado por sorpresa. Elyon miró a Lily una vez más y la pelirroja se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

- ¿Pero que ocurre¡No entiendo nada! Gritó Kath saltando alrededor de Lily y Elyon, Lily cogió una almohada y se la tiró a la morena que se cayó al suelo. -- ¡Lilian! Gritó Kath antes de lanzar de nuevo la almohada golpeando a Lily, comenzando así una guerra de almohadas entre las tres jóvenes.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en el dormitorio de los merodeadores James daba los bueno días tarareando una canción hasta el momento desconocida. Ya que por primera vez en muchos años era el primero en despertarse, se había duchado y ahora mismo se vestía, su siguiente paso sería ir a despertar a Remus, Sirius y Peter que dormían aun en esta agradable mañana.

- ¡Sirius despierta! Comenzó a gritar James mientras se colocaba la corbata - ¡Hoy comienza un nuevo y maravilloso día!

- ¡Prongs cállate! Ya he tenido suficiente con tus alaridos. Comentó Sirius desde su cama, pero James sonrió y se dirigió a la cama de su amigo descorriendo los doseles y permitiendo que la luz entrase. Sirius en vez de levantarse, se dio la vuelta y escondió su cabeza bajo la almohada.

- ¡Levanta! James se puso a tirar de la almohada con todas sus fuerzas hasta que finalmente se la arrebato a Sirius, luego con la almohada aun en las manos se fue hacia la cama de Peter consiguiendo en pocos minutos levantarlo.

- ¿Por qué estas de tan buen humor? Preguntó Peter bostezando y viendo a un hiperactivo James dirigirse hacia la cama de Remus.

- Lily esta a punto de caer a mis pies, hoy le pediré de nuevo otra cita y este será el comienzo hacia un futuro juntos. Los ojos de James brillaban ante la mención de Lily, en cambio Sirius se entre mezclo con sus sábanas para poder seguir durmiendo, al contario que Peter que se sorprendió y felicitó a James. – Me pregunto si moony me podrá dar un buen consejo.

James se acercó a la cama de Remus con sigilo y descorrió los doseles como con sus otros dos amigos, pero se encontró algo que no esperaba, la cama de Remus se encontraba vacía y no estaba desarmada lo que hacía indicar que no había pasado la noche allí.

- Remus no está. Comentó James palido hacia Sirius que inmediatamente se levanto y se dirigió hacia la cama de su amigo para comprobar que la cama estaba vacía, el pelinegro se sentó sobre la cama y se rascó la cabeza.

- Esto no es bueno. Sirius se levantó para dirigirse a su baúl de donde sacó su ropa comenzando a vestirse a toda velocidad. Una vez que acabo salió de la habitación dejando a James y a Peter perplejos. Pero James supo reaccionar rápido y salió tras Sirius, pues si estaba ocurriendo algo él tenía la obligación de saberlo.

* * *

- Buenos días. Saludaron Kath y Lily a Thomas cuando éste llego a la sala común donde lo esperaban.

- Me alegro de veros. Saludó Thomas dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada una. -- ¿Y Ely?

- Ahora baja, decía algo de echarse las cartas para su difícil futuro. Comentó Kath pensativa -- ¿Qué tal tu interrogatorio?

- Fatal, no me contó nada. Dijo Thomas triste. – Y eso que lo soborné con dinero, tambien le dije que era un "secreto entre hombres" y hasta me ofrecí a enseñarle a ser un corredor de apuestas con éxito, pero nada.

Lily rodó los ojos y Kath se rió a carcajadas mientras que Thomas las miraba sin comprender.

- Tienes suerte de que nosotras seamos buenas investigadoras. Comentó Kath orgullosa admirando sus uñas. – Lo que pasó es que Warren le dijo a Elyon que estaba enamorada de ella y la besó.

- ¡Dios ya era hora! Exclamó Thomas, Lily lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, pero Kath lo miró horrorizada.

- ¿¡Tú también lo sabías?! Gritó Kath señalando a Thomas muy ofendida, el simplemente asintió con la cabeza. -- ¿Por qué nadie me cuenta nada¡Debería estar al tanto de la vida amorosa de mis amigos!

- ¿Qué va a hacer Ely? Preguntó Thomas ignorando por completo la reclamación de Kath, Lily se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Habéis visto a Remus? Preguntó Sirius bajando a toda velocidad por la escalera, ninguno de los presentes contestó por lo que Sirius siguió corriendo y salió por el retrato de la dama gorda, tras él se vio a James que sin mirar a los presentes salió a toda velocidad de la sala común también.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? Preguntó Lily pensativa al ver a los dos merodeadores tan alborotados

- ¡Ely ya era hora! Gritó Kath al ver a la rubia bajar las escaleras, ella sonrió dulcemente y buscó con la mirada a Warren pero por suerte no se encontraba ahí por lo que suspiró aliviada, aun era demasiado pronto pare enfrentarse a su hasta ahora amigo. – ¡Vayamos a desayunar!

* * *

Tras buscar a Remus por medio castillo James y Sirius solo lograron estar agotados pues no dieron con ningún rastro de su amigo, por lo que decidieron regresar a su habitación para consultar el mapa del merodeador no sin antes pasar por las cocinas para comer algo pues en la hora del desayuno habían estado buscando al licántropo. Nada más entrar en su habitación Sirius comenzó a rebuscar en su baúl y James aprovechaba para descansar y pensar sobre lo que harían una vez encontrasen a Remus, pues Sirius ya lo había puesto al tanto de lo que ocurrido.

- No encuentro el mapa. Sirius sacó la cabeza de su baúl, James comenzó a observar toda la habitación tratando de recordar donde lo había visto por última vez. -- ¡Accio mapa! Pero el mapa no apareció por ningún lugar.

- ¿Es posible que Remus lo tenga? Preguntó James temiéndose lo peor, pues si él lo tenía no lo encontrarían nunca, Sirius se revolvió el pelo impaciente.

- ¡¿En que diablos está pensando?! Exclamó Sirius golpeando el suelo con el puño.

- Padfoot¡calmate! Remus es una persona seria y responsable, seguramente quiere estar un tiempo solo y por eso se llevo el mapa, no hay de que preocuparse. Trato de calmar James confiando en Remus

- ¡James, Sirius! Menos mal que os encuentro. Dijo Peter nada más entrar en el dormitorio y ver a sus dos amigos sentados en el suelo. – Traigo malas noticias.

- ¿Cancelaron el quidditch? Preguntó James asustado

- ¿Slytherin ganó la copa de las casas? Preguntó Sirius

- No son tan malas noticias, bueno pues resulta que hay seis alumnos en la enfermería por sobredosis de tabletas de chocolate, por suerte su estado de salud no es muy grave. Explicó Peter, James y Sirius abrieron los ojos de par en par, pues la única persona que traficaba con tabletas de chocolate era Remus.

- Bueno ya sabemos que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Añadió James sonriendo mientras que Sirius lo miraba enfadado. -- ¿Qué? Al menos conseguirá dinero extra.

- También hay rumores acerca de una extraña figura encapuchada que se desliza con sigilo por el castillo repartiendo las tabletas. Finalizó Peter, Sirius se llevó las manos a la cabeza frustrado.

- ¡James te prohíbo que te acerques a Evans hasta que solucionemos lo de Remus! Ordeno Sirius poniéndose en pie y mirando fijamente a James que puso cara de corderito a punto de ser asesinado. – James a mi no me conmueves con esa cara, además Remus es ahora más importante que mi futuro ahijado. ¡Peter vigílalo!

- ¡Señor, si señor! Grito Peter saludando a Sirius como si fuera un alto cargo del ejército.

* * *

En un solitario y oscuro pasillo, una figura con una gabardina negra observaba un mapa el cuál cerro rápidamente al oír unos pasos que cada vez se acercaban más. Se escondió entre unas estatuas esperando que sus próximos clientes hicieran su aparición, tras esperar un par de minutos allí estaban dos alumnas de Hupplepuff, la figura salió de su escondite y se puso delante de ambas jóvenes. Se escucharon un par de gritos y tras esto ambas alumnas cayeron al suelo con tabletas de chocolate entre sus manos.

* * *

Lily y Elyon estaban estudiando en la biblioteca, pues Kath había quedado con Neizan para pasar la tarde; y Thomas se había llevado a Warren a hacer apuestas para animarlo un poco y que no estuviera pensando en Elyon todo el rato. Por lo que la rubia y la pelirroja se quedaron solas sin nada que hacer, y para Lily eso significaba ir a la biblioteca donde realizaba un trabajo para Historia de la magia que había que entregar en tres semanas, mientras tanto Elyon echaba las cartas a todo aquel que pasase por su lado.

- ¡Ese idiota! Comentó Lily rascándose la sien con la pluma que tenía en las manos.

- ¿Te refieres al profesor Binns? Preguntó Elyon que estaba barajando las cartas para su próxima adivinación

- Hablo de Potter, no lo he visto en todo el día. Lily tachó una frase de su pergamino y luego miró a Elyon que había dejado sus cartas a un lado y sonreía. – No sonrías así, no lo hecho de menos ni nada, es sólo que ayer tuvimos una cita.

- ¿Y?

- Que debería estar rogándome por tener otra. Dijo Lily furiosa rayando el pergamino. – Tantos años persiguiéndome y ahora se conforma solo con una cita¡es idiota!

- Lily a riesgo de que me mates¿no será que quieres tener otra cita con Potter? Preguntó Elyon ocultando su cara rápidamente tras un enorme libro.

- ¡¡¡NOOOO, CLARO QUE NO!!! Gritó Lily a pleno pulmón y poniéndose en pie haciendo que la biblioteca entera la mirase. – Lo siento.

- Puede que este deprimido por lo mal que le salió la cita. Indicó Elyon sin creerse del todo lo que había dicho, pues James Potter no se desmoronaría por un pequeño incidente en la cita y mucho menos si Lily le dijo que se lo había pasado bien, eso sería un gran triunfo, pero la pelirroja pareció estar conforme con esa respuesta y se puso a escribir animadamente.

- No le digas ni una palabra a Kath, se pondría a torturarme diciendo que me gusta Potter o cosas por el estilo. Pidió Lily sin apartar la mirada de su pergamino, Elyon sonrió para sus adentros.

- ¡Hola chicas! Saludó Thomas cuando entró en la biblioteca acompañado de Warren que evitó mirar a una sonrojada Elyon, ambos jóvenes se sentaron en la misma mesa que sus amigas.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Preguntó Lily sorprendida y guardando su pergamino

- Después de hacer un par de apuestas y espiar a Kath en su cita con Kliem (Lily atizó a Thomas con un libro), tengo que comprobar que ese chico sea buena persona y no vaya a hacerla sufrir, decidimos venir a contaros unos extraños sucesos que están ocurriendo. Comentó Thomas con voz espeluznante y moviendo las manos hacia la cara de Lily

- Tienes que dejar de ser tan sobre protector con Kath, ella sabe cuidarse. Regaño Lily a Thomas que le hacía burlas

- Eso da igual, cuenta los extraños sucesos. Pidió Elyon animada, por lo que Thomas dejo de burlarse de Lily a la cuál sujetaba Warren para que no hiciera al castaño comerse un libro de 1000 páginas.

- Pues resulta que hay ocho alumnos en la enfermería a causa de una sobredosis de tabletas de chocolate y lo más misterioso es que se rumorea que una extraña figura encapuchada y con capa negra es la causante de todo. Contó Thomas agachado sobre la mesa por lo que Lily y Elyon tuvieron que agacharse también para escuchar. -- ¿Quién será el encapuchado¡Haced vuestras apuestas!

Thomas se acomodó sobre la silla y puso sus piernas sobre la mesa, Warren se golpeó la frente con la mano y suspiro resignado mirando hacia su amigo, Lily se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a pensar y Elyon se puso a echar las cartas.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado de eso? Preguntó Lily

- En los pasillos sólo se habla de eso, Lilian. Dijo Thomas balanceándose sobre la silla.

- Remus. Dijo Elyon en voz baja, sus tres amigos en seguida la miraron y ella recogió las cartas del tarot rápidamente.

- Con qué es Lupin, la verdad es que no me sorprende. Dijo Thomas

- ¿No pensarás en ir a hablar con él? Preguntó Warren mirando fijamente a Elyon, ella no supo que contestar lo que provocó una mirada más fría por parte del cazador de Griffindor. Lily y Thomas intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, cambiando Thomas rápidamente de conversación.

* * *

Los días pasaron y a pesar de que Remus no faltaba a ninguna clase, ni James ni Sirius habían podido mantener una conversación con él acerca de cómo se sentía pues como tenia en su poder el mapa del merodeador se escabullía con gran facilidad, por lo que la oleada de alumnos que estaban en la enfermería a causa del chocolate fue creciendo a un ritmo desorbitado afectando incluso a algunos retratos y fantasmas. Por otra parte el no poder solucionar el problema de Remus era para James una gran tortura pues no podía acercarse a Lily ya que Peter lo vigilaba constantemente, por lo que James desarrolló una crisis de dependencia y se ponía a acariciar todo lo rojo que encontraba.

- Otro alumno de raven ha caído. Comentó Kath al llegar a la mesa del gran comedor donde ya se encontraban todos sus amigos que la esperaban para cenar.

- ¿Me pregunto en que estará pensando Remus? Dijo Lily en voz baja, Kath se encogió de hombros y Elyon la miró preocupada.

- Si, Dumbledore ya se lo ha tomado como algo personal, el otro día lo vi por el pasillo con una lupa examinando el lugar donde se encontró a un alumno de Griffindor. Indicó Thomas cogiendo una cucharada de salsa que se puso sobre la comida.

- Jajaja es verdad yo también lo vi cuando estaba con Neizan, señalo el "lugar del crimen" con una gran cinta amarilla y no dejaba que nadie se acercase por si intoxicaba las pruebas, McGonagall estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Dijo Kath cogiendo el bol de patatas que le tendía Warren

- ¡¡Puagg!! Lily escupió todo el zumo de calabaza que se había bebido. – ¡Sabe a chocolate!

- Eso es imposible Lilian. Dijo Kath pinchando sus patatas y comiéndoselas, pero también las escupió. – Esto también.

- El pollo también. Agregó Elyon

- Y la salsa. Añadió Thomas

- Y las verduras. Finalizó Warren

- ¡Dios hasta los elfos han caído! Exclamó Peter que se encontraba sentado junto a James que escupía toda su sopa y a Sirius que alejaba su plato de él.

Poco a poco todos los alumnos de las diferentes casas iban dejando de comer al notar el sabor chocolateado de la comida, incluso muchos profesores se retiraron hacia los lavabos con rapidez pues tanto chocolate causaba nauseas. Lo que causó una gran conmoción entre los alumnos que comenzaron a levantarse y a tirar la comida, por suerte Dumbledore alzó una mano haciendo callar a los alumnos.

- Queridos alumnos, estoy tan sorprendido como vosotros. Dumbledore se limpió los labios con una servilleta y se puso en pie, sacando una gran lupa de su bolsillo. – Como el gran detective que soy (McGonagall rodó los ojos) capturaré e impondré un castigo ejemplar al alumno responsable de tales actos.

- Si algún alumno tiene alguna información acerca de la identidad o paradero de esta persona, que lo comunique inmediatamente. Rogó McGonagall poniéndose en pie a lado de Dumbledore

- ¡Elemental mi querida Minerva! Ahora vayamos a interrogar a los elfos. Dumbledore miró a McGonagall a través de su lupa gigante y comenzó a caminar hacia las cocinas, pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir se volteó hacia los alumnos. – La cena queda cancelada, hasta nuevo aviso tendréis que buscar comida por otro sitio. Dumbledore salió seguido de McGonagall dejando a los alumnos confusos y con hambre.

Ya que la cena estaba intoxicada de chocolate a los alumnos no les quedo más remedio que irse a sus dormitorios a buscar cualquier pequeña ración de comida que tuviesen, cualquier cosa con tal de alimentarse pero pocos eran los afortunados que guardaban comida en sus habitaciones por lo que se formó un pequeño mercado negro en las salas comunes donde intercambiaban la poca comida que tenían por dinero o deberes de clase hechos.

- Menos mal que a Peter le da por comer de noche, gracias a eso tenemos comida. Comentó James vaciando el baúl de Peter sacando varios paquetes de dulces, dos cajas de refrescos y cinco cartones de leche.

- Si, a los demás no les va tan bien. Añadió Sirius mientras miraba por las escaleras, pudo ver como cuatro alumnos de primero saltaban sobre uno de quinto para quitarle un paquete de gominolas. – Tenemos que encontrar a Remus como sea, esto está llegando demasiado lejos.

- Es cierto, me gustaría comer comida sin sabor a chocolate. Dijo Peter con uno de los dulces en la boca y abriendo un refresco. James le tiró otro dulce y un refresco a Sirius que los cogió al vuelo.

- ¿Qué os parece si bajamos lo que no sobre? Preguntó James, Sirius lo miró con una ceja alzada y Peter se abrazó al paquete de dulces. – No se vosotros, pero por los gritos que oigo creo que hay un poco de caos, además Lily está ahí abajo ¡Necesita mi ayuda!

James se arrodilló ante Sirius y lo miró con cara suplicante, el pelinegro trato de ignorarlo pero no logró evadir la mirada apenada y llorosa de James, por lo que acabo cediendo. Cuando los tres merodeadores llegaron a la sala común se encontraron a Lily y Kath con varita en mano en medio de una decena de alumnos que las miraban deseosos de comida, Elyon se encontraba con Thomas subida sobre una silla y lanzaba las cartas de tarot para que los alumnos de segundo dejaran de mirarla como a un muslito gigante de pollo, Thomas por su parte helaba el suelo para que los pequeños psicópatas dejaran de acosarlos; Warren para su desgracia era una de las bajas de la batalla y su cuerpo yacía sobre la alfombra junto con el de una veintena de alumnos más.

- ¡Pequeños salvajes sedientos de comida, aquí tenéis cena! Gritó Sirius, inmediatamente los alumnos que acosaban a Lily, Kath, Thomas y Elyon, y a otros alumnos que resistían dentro de barricadas corrieron hacia James que lanzó la comida fuera de la sala común.

- ¡Black por primera vez en toda mi vida, me alegro de verte! Exclamó Kath bajando la varita, Lily sonrió complacida y Thomas ayudaba a Elyon a bajar de la silla, mientras el resto de alumnos retiraban las barricadas e iban a por sus amigos caídos.

- ¡Evans he venido a rescatarte! James se acercó a Lily pero ella lo ignoró por completo y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde Warren estaba acostado. -- ¡Eh! Que te estoy hablando.

- Potter como puedes tener tanto morro, te pasas todos estos días ignorándome y ahora vienes a hablarme como si nada. Lily se volteó hacia James furiosa poniendo sus manos en las caderas

- Bueno eso fue culpa de Sirius y Peter. Se defendió el castaño revolviéndose el pelo. -- ¡Oh! Venga Lily no te enfades.

- Pues yo me voy a llevar a Warren antes de que los alumnos de primero y segundo regresen¡hasta mañana! Se despidió Thomas cargando sobre su hombro a un desmayado Warren.

- ¿Qué esta pasando con Remus? Preguntó Elyon a Sirius que la miró molesto.

- Todo esto es culpa tuya Jewter. Contestó Sirius pronunciando su apellido con gravedad, Elyon lo miró sin comprender nada. – El viernes te vimos. Elyon abrió la boca de la sorpresa, pero Kath la miraba sin entender.

- No puede ser, Remus. Elyon murmuró el nombre del merodeador en voz baja, pero se llevó las manos a la boca.

- ¿Qué ocurre con Remus? Preguntó Kath mirando a Elyon fijamente, la rubia no contestó pero Sirius la miró sorprendido.

- ¡¡SIIIII¡Nos vemos este viernes a la misma hora! Gritó James eufórico saltando por la sala común sin embargo Lily se había llevado las manos a la cabeza horrorizada. -- ¡Tengo otra cita con Evans¡Tengo otra cita con Evans! James subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio saltando y gritando de alegría; Sirius lo miró horrorizado, ahora si que no habría quien lo soportase; en cambio Lily se había puesto pálida y subía las escaleras con gran pesar.

- Es importante que hable con Remus. Dijo Elyon a Sirius antes de subir las escaleras ella también, el pelinegro asintió y se fue a sentar al sofá.

- ¿¡Pero que ocurre con Remus?! No lo entiendo. Chilló Kath frustrada, como no tenía ganas de ir a su dormitorio pues se encontraría con una histérica, deprimida y hundida Lily eso sin contar con sus instintos asesinos; decidió sentarse en el sofá a pensar que es lo que estaba pasando con sus amigos antes de que regresasen los caníbales de primero y segundo. – Vaya no sabía que este sofá fuera tan cómodo.

- Claro, te has sentado encima mía. Comentó Sirius inmediatamente Kath saltó del regazó de Sirius y se puso a gritar. – Ross deja de hacerte la victima, es imposible que no me vieras¡admite que querías disfrutar de mi maravilloso cuerpo!

- ¿¡Que?! Gritó Kath aún más horrorizada, Sirius se pasó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza. – ¡Claro que no te ví¡Nunca jamás en la vida me sentaría encima tuya aposta!

- Pues lo has hecho. Se burló Sirius sacando la lengua pero Kath le tiró un cojín a la cabeza antes de sentarse al otro lado del sofá.

- Como le cuentes esto a alguien te mato. Declaró Kath apuntando al pecho de Sirius con la varita, éste se echo a reír divertido y le lanzó el cojín de nuevo para así él acomodarse mejor en el sofá estirando las piernas hacia delante y cerrando los ojos.

- ¿De verdad no sabes lo que le pasa a Remus? Preguntó Sirius abriendo un ojo para mirar a Kath, ella negó con la cabeza. – Eres mas tonta de lo que suponía. Por este comentario Sirius se llevó dos cojinazos. -- ¿Por qué crees que se llevan tan mal Remus y Hokins?

- ¡Oh! Es por Ely, Remus esta enamorado de Elyon. Consiguió comprender Kath tras que Sirius le diera pistas dibujándole corazones con los dedos. -- ¿Por qué nunca nadie me cuenta estas cosas?

- Dios si que eres despistada. Sirius se puso en posición de defensa para parar los cojines que le iba a lanzar Kath pero que nunca llegaron. -- ¿No hay cojines? Eso es que al fin admites tu derrota ante mi superioridad mental.

- ¡No digas estupideces! Exclamó Kath lanzando tres cojines con un movimiento de varita. -- ¿No te vas a tu dormitorio?

- No, James estará eufórico y no me dejará en paz, además quiero ir a buscar a Remus. Explicó Sirius poniéndose en pie y estirándose, Kath lo miró interesada y se puso en pie también.

- Voy contigo, no tengo nada que hacer y Lily estará histérica y deprimida al igual que Ely. Sirius iba a abrir la boca para protestar. – Y me da igual lo que digas, nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

- De acuerdo, pero no me molestes. Agregó Sirius disgustado, Kath se cruzó de brazos ofendida y murmuro: "aquí el único que molesta eres tú". – Los de primero y segundo deben de estar en la entrada asi que tenemos que ser rápidos para que no nos vean.

- Ya lo sé, además ¿quién te ha puesto al mando? Preguntó Kath, Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Si no quieres que le cuente a Kliem que te sentaste sobre mí, tendrás que hacer todo lo que YO diga. Dijo un triunfante Sirius, por lo que Kath se tuvo que resignar no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina.

Cuando salieron de la sala común se encontraron tal y como esperaban con los alumnos de primero y segundo que estaban peleándose por la comida que anteriormente James había lanzado fuera de la sala común, aunque Kath y Sirius pasaron con mucho sigilo uno de lo alumnos los vio imaginándoselos como un gran trozo de pizza, por lo que avisó de inmediato al resto de sus compañeros que comenzaron a correr salvajemente tras Kath y Sirius. Tras correr sin descanso por varios pasillos esquivando a otros alumnos de Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Hufflepuff que buscaban comida desesperadamente, Kath comenzó a notar el cansancio bajando el ritmo por lo que Sirius tuvo que agarrar su mano para tirar de ella. Finalmente los perseguidores se cansaron tras pasar por un pasillo donde encontraron cuadros con frutas a los que intentaban sacar las frutas lanzándoles hechizos.

- Pensé que no dejarían de perseguirnos nunca. Comentó Kath entrando en otro pasillo distinto y sentirse a salvo. -- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Creo que en la torre de Astronomía, pero no estoy seguro. Dijo Sirius mirando hacia los lados. – Si mi intuición no me falla, estamos cerca de Remus.

Kath lo miró sorprendida, pero luego se dio cuenta que apoyado en la pared se encontraba Peeves desmayado sosteniendo sobre sus manos una tableta de chocolate, y a su lado se encontraba el Varón Sanguinario flotando en el aire y con una tableta de chocolate. Pero eso no era todo, más adelante vieron a tres alumnos de Griffindor que estaban en el suelo inconscientes. Por detrás de ellos se escucharon unos pasos y al girarse se encontraron con una figura con una gran gabardina negra y una capucha del mismo color. El hombre encapuchado abrió la gabardina de par en par.

- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!

CONTINUARÁ….

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


	14. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14. Il amore

El hombre encapuchado abrió la gabardina de par en par.

- Tengo chocolate blanco, negro, con azúcar, sin azúcar, con o sin almendras; relleno de fresa, limón, menta, chocolate, manzana, naranja, mango, melocotón, pistacho, plátano, caramelo, kiwi, mandarina; tengo tabletas grandes, medianas, pequeñas; para llevar o para comer ahora; para compartir o para ti solo; con sabor a la persona que quieres besar; con poción incluida, éstas son poción de amor, de dormir, de la risa, del llanto, de parálisis…

- ¡Remus! Gritaron Kath y Sirius a la vez para que se callara de una vez, éste se calló sorprendido y se apartó la capucha dejando ver su triste y demacrado rostro.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Preguntó Remus, pero luego reparo en un pequeño detalle y se echo para atrás mirándolos asustado. -- ¿¿Por.. por.. por que estáis cogidos de la mano??

Kath y Sirius se miraron el uno al otro de arriba abajo y vieron como sus manos estaban agarradas la una a la otra, espantándose ante tal situación se soltaron el uno al otro.

- ¡Puag¡Que asco! Exclamó Sirius limpiándose la mano en el pantalón. -- ¡Ross como le cuentes esto a alguien te mato!

- ¿¡A quien crees que le voy a contar esto, imbécil!? Dijo Kath furiosa mirando su mano. – Ahora tendré que desinfectarme el brazo entero.

- ¡No hables como si hubieras tocado algo contagioso! ¬¬ Exigió Sirius pero Kath le enseñó la lengua, Remus miró la situación divertido y comenzó a reírse ruidosamente, por lo que Kath y Sirius dejaron de discutir para admirar a Remus que se reía a mas no poder.

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? Pregunto Kath molesta, Remus se enderezó tratando de no volver a reírse y los miró con seriedad.

- Es que por un momento me habéis parecido una pareja. Remus volvió a reírse ante la cara de sorpresa y asco de sus dos amigos.

- ¡Él/Ella y yo, NUNCA! Exclamaron ambos a la vez, luego se miraron enfadados y giraron sus cabezas dándose la espalda y cruzándose de brazos. Remus los miró divertido.

- ¿Para que me buscabais? Preguntó Remus, Sirius chasqueó los dedos y Kath golpeó a Remus en la cabeza fuertemente. - ¡Ay!

- ¡¿En que se supone que estas pensando?! Ahora mismo regresas a la sala común y abandonas este estúpido tráfico de tabletas de chocolate. Ordenó Kath agarrando a Remus por el brazo y tirando de él, pero no pudo moverlo del sitio.

- No, no pienso ir a ningún sitio. Remus se soltó bruscamente de las manos de Kath. – Estáis perdiendo el tiempo, no pienso regresar.

- Moony no digas idioteces, todos están preocupados por ti. Dijo Sirius poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, pero Remus la aparto. -- ¡Dios sólo es una chica hay muchas más! Remus fulminó a Sirius con la mirada.

- No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento.

- Pues regresa y explícamelo. Moony soy tu amigo, estaré contigo pase lo que pase además puedes compartir tus penas con James. Rogó Sirius poniéndose delante de Remus e impidiéndole el paso, Kath los miraba apoyada en la pared.

- Ya sabéis que estoy bien, ahora podéis iros. Remus volvió a ocultar su rostro con la capucha y cerró su gabardina caminando directo hacia Sirius, éste saco su varita.

- No me hagas llevarte por las malas. Amenazó Sirius, Remus no se movió ni un milímetro al contrario, también sacó su varita

- ¡Remus John Lupin! Gritó Kath corriendo hacia Remus y poniéndose entre ambos merodeadores.

- ¡¿Sólo porque Warren se haya declarado quiere decir que tú ya no tengas oportunidad?! Remus asintió tristemente con la cabeza, Kath golpeó con su dedo el pecho de Remus. -- ¡Déjate de idioteces¡Si de verdad la quieres lucha por ella¡Si de verdad la quieres no te des por vencido tan fácilmente! Sabes perfectamente que te arrepentirás toda tu vida por no haber hecho nada, deja de esconderte y sal a defender aquello que amas.

Kath siguió golpeando con el dedo sobre el pecho de Remus hasta que una mano la sujeto, la morena miró hacia el merodeador en el que le pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Remus soltó con dulzura la mano de Kath, guardó su varita y se quitó la capucha.

- Padfoot siento muchísimo haberte preocupado. Se disculpó Remus, Sirius bajo su varita y se acercó a su amigo.

- No pasa nada, pero espero que me recompenses por esto. Además espero que en una buena temporada no vuelvas a acercarte a las tabletas de chocolate. Pidió Sirius sonriendo mientras golpeaba suavemente el hombro de Remus que lo miró contento.

- ¡Será mejor que regresemos, Lily debe de estar intentando suicidarse! Exclamó Kath sonriendo, Remus la miró extrañado y Sirius rodó los ojos, James debía de estar saltando eufórico en su cama.

Cuando Remus, Sirius y Kath regresaron a su sala común se la encontraron llena de alumnos de primero y segundo que dormían agotados tras haber perseguido a todas aquellas personas que tuviesen comida, Remus miró extrañado la situación pero Sirius le quitó importancia.

- Espero que Neizan este bien. Comentó Kath preocupada recordando el caos que se había formado en todo el colegio, Sirius la miró y enseguida paso por su cabeza una idea malvada.

- ¿Quién sabe? Aunque claro con su novia sentándose sobre un atractivo y encantador Griffindor. Comentó Sirius riéndose malvadamente.

- ¡Cállate! Gritó Kath – Eso fue porque no te ví¿Quién querría tener cualquier tipo de contacto físico contigo?

- Excusas, excusas. Dijo Sirius moviendo la mano de un lado a otro.

- No eres nada atractivo ni sexy, eres creído, egocéntrico, molesto, malhumorado, enojón y te crees el dios del mundo. Comenzó Kath a enumerar.

- ¿Qué no soy atractivo ni sexy? Lo que pasa es que no malgasto mis encantos contigo, eres una histérica, loca, gritona, peleona, vas lanzando hechizos a la gente porque sí, eso sin hablar de las pociones; no eres guapa y encima no tienes pecho. Contestó Sirius fulminando a Kath y cruzándose de brazos

- ¿Qué acabas de decir? Pregunto Kath sacando su varita, pero por suerte Remus se puso delante de ella.

- ¿Podrías decirle a Elyon que quiero hablar mañana con ella? Preguntó Remus sonrojado, Kath asintió contenta.

- Me voy antes de matar a alguien. Se despidió Kath que jugaba con su varita con los dedos, Sirius que estaba tras Remus le hizo una mueca.

- Kath. La aludida que estaba subiendo las escaleras se giró para ver a Remus que era el que la había llamado. – Gracias, Neizan es muy afortunado. Kath le guiño un ojo y siguió subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, dejando a Sirius y a Remus en la sala común.

- ¡Es hora de ir a molestar a James y Peter! Exclamó Sirius saltando sobre la espalda de Remus.

* * *

James caminaba por un verde prado el que florecían bellos girasoles cuando la vio, Lily estaba sentada en el suelo recogiendo margaritas que luego depositaba en su cesta iba vestida con un vestido verde que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y su pelo estaba recogido en dos grandes coletas. El corazón de James comenzó a latir fuertemente, la pelirroja se percató de su presencia y le dedicó una bella sonrisa, haciendo que su corazón se parase momentáneamente. 

- ¡James Potter no me hagas esperar! Gritó Lily levantándose y poniendo morritos, inmediatamente nuestro adorable merodeador salió corriendo, Lily sonrió una vez más antes de salir corriendo también pero a paso más lento para que James pudiese atraparla con facilidad. -- Ohh me atrapaste. Susurró Lily

James sonrió victorioso y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a los labios de Lily que ya había cerrado los ojos por lo que él también los cerró, pero ese beso no llegaba, nuestro querido merodeador notaba una fuerza extraña forcejando con su cara e intentando alejarlo de su amada Lily. Pero James no se daría por vencido hasta probar los labios de su pelirroja, por lo que peleó con esa fuerza extraña, hasta que un pellizco le hizo abrir los ojos.

Y ahí estaba él, abrazado a Remus Lupin que en ese momento lo miraba con cara de asco y cuyas manos estaban separando ambos rostros, James gritó y se separó rápidamente, tan rápidamente que perdió el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo.

- ¿No se supone que un hombre lobo tiene más fuerza que una persona normal? Preguntó James que se levantaba del suelo dolorido, Remus alzó una ceja y lo miró.

- No cuando esa persona eres tú y sueñas con Lily, eres increíblemente fuerte. Se quejó el licántropo que se estiraba al lado de la cama, pero James no lo escuchó pues estaba recordando su sueño por lo que se llevó una colleja.

- Te estaba escuchando. Se defendió James, Remus se llevó las manos a la cabeza frustrado, pero James siguió a lo suyo pues se lanzó sobre Sirius que comenzó a gritar y a maldecir a toda la familia de James. Remus no pudo evitar sonreír pues sus dos amigos terminaron aliándose para lanzarse sobre Peter que gritó y comenzó a pegarles con la almohada, pero ellos se tiraron sobre su cama riéndose a carcajadas.

Media hora más tarde….

- Tengo hambre, quiero desayunar. Se quejaba Sirius que esperaba junto a la puerta a que James terminará de peinarse. - ¡Prongs tu pelo no tiene arreglo! Díselo moony. El pelinegro se giró hacia Remus que miraba nervioso el reloj y no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación. -- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

- Ya lleva 43 vueltas. Contó Peter que estaba acostado en su cama, Sirius rodó los ojos y James se plantó justo delante de Remus cortando su camino, lo agarró por los hombros y le dijo seriamente: "Todo va a salir bien", Remus asintió.

- ¡Por fin! Vayamos a comer. Gritó Sirius abriendo la puerta y saliendo por ella seguido de James, Remus y Peter.

- Lupin por fin apareces. Saludó Thomas que bajaba las escaleras junto con Warren que ni siquiera había mirado al licántropo. – Se montaron muchas apuestas clandestinas acerca de tu paradero. Comentó Thomas feliz sacando una libreta, pues era mejor apuntar ahí las apuestas que en un pergamino.

- Hennings tienes un problema. Dijo Sirius, pero en ese mismo instante James estaba teniendo una conversación muy interesante con Thomas acerca de cómo se debía invertir el dinero ganado en una apuesta; por lo que Sirius rodó los ojos. Mientras tanto el clima estaba bastante tenso pues Remus y Warren echaban fuego por los ojos. – Genial.

- ¿Y Evans? Preguntó James a Elyon cuando llegaron a la sala común.

- Ella y Kath siguen arriba, no tardaran en bajar. Contestó Elyon feliz viendo como James se daba ánimos a sí mismo diciendo cosas como "a por ella", Sirius lo miraba como si estuviese ante un extraterrestre; entonces lo vio. -- ¡Remus!

El aludido se giró dejando de prestar atención a sus dos amigos y se fijo en ella, en la chica que le había robado el corazón y cuya sonrisa era lo más bonito del mundo.

- Siento haberte preocupado. Se disculpó Remus acercándose a Elyon y cogiéndole la mano, gesto que no gusto nada a Warren que miraba la escena sin decir nada. –Tengo que hablar contigo, nos vemos esta tarde en la sala común. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Ross ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Preguntó James al ver a Kath bajar las escaleras corriendo.

- ¡Buenos días¡Me alegro de verte Remus! Exclamó Kath con una sonrisa picara luego agarró a Thomas del brazo y comenzó a tirar de él.

- ¿Qué has hecho? ¬¬ preguntó Thomas mientras se dejaba llevar por Kath.

- Nada¿Qué te hace pensar que he tenido que hacer algo? Preguntó la morena ofendida y sonriendo angelicalmente. -- ¡Potter te encargo a Lily! Luego miró a Thomas y le susurró: Vámonos si no quieres morir

- ¡Ely, Warren nos vemos luego! Se despidió Thomas saliendo junto con Kath por el retrato de la dama gorda.

- ¿Dónde esta Kath? Preguntó Lily sobresaltando a los presentes pues su noto de voz era espeluznante.

- Acaba de irse a desayunar con Thomas. Contestó Warren señalando el retrato por donde se acababan de ir sus amigos

- Evans¿Por qué Ross quiere que James te cuide? Preguntó Sirius cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la pelirroja a la que le brillaron los ojos maléficamente.

- ¡YO LA MATO! Gritó Lily furiosa caminando directa hacia el retrato, pero James se puso en medio haciéndola parar en seco. -- ¡Quita!

- Vamos Evans, no será para tanto. Trato de calmar James sonriendo -- ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Y si ha sido tan terrible te ayudaré a matarla, conozco millones de formas de torturar a la gente. James dijo esto último en un susurro y le guiñó un ojo a Lily. Ante tal comentario de James; Sirius, Peter, Remus, Elyon y Warren decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era esconderse tras el sofá para que la ira de Lily no les salpicase, pero su reacción no llegaba, es por ello que empezaron a asomar las cabezas por encima del sofá.

- Pelirroja¿te encuentras bien? Preguntó Sirius que tras preguntar se escondió de nuevo, pero al no suceder nada sacó de nuevo la cabeza.

- Esta un poco colorada, a lo mejor tiene fiebre. Dijo James poniendo su mano sobre la frente de Lily. – No tiene fiebre pero ahora está mas roja todavía¿Evans te sientes bien?

- Yo… estoy bien, estoy perfectamente¿por qué no iba a estarlo? Comentó Lily apartando la mirada de James y buscando a Elyon y Warren. -- ¡Me voy a desayunar!¡Nos vemos abajo!

- ¿Qué le pasa? Preguntó James sin entender, Sirius le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro. En cambio, Warren miró a Elyon pero ella se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Kath! Exclamaron ambos mirándose para luego salir corriendo en dirección al gran comedor, los cuatro merodeadores se miraron sin comprender.

* * *

- ¿Lils se puede saber que te pasa hoy? Estas muy distraída. Preguntó Elyon mirando a su amiga que se había tirado sobre su cama y se había puesto la almohada en la cabeza. – O me lo cuentas o lo miró en las cartas, aunque también puedo preguntárselo a Kath. 

- Tuve un sueño. Explicó Lily aún con la almohada en la cabeza

- ¿Y? Preguntó Elyon que había empezado a barajar las cartas para luego dividirlas en tres montones.

- En ese sueño estaba en una pradera verde recogiendo flores…

- ¿Y?

- Apareció Potter, me lancé a sus brazos y…. y….y…. lo besé. Lily apretó la almohada contra su cabeza.

- ¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ????! Gritaron Thomas y Warren a los que se les había abierto la puerta y ahora estaban en el suelo mirando a Lily y señalándola con el dedo.

- ¿¡Estabais escuchando¡Esto es demasiado! Exclamó Lily que se había puesto en pie y los golpeaba con su almohada.

- No es cierto, nosotros pasábamos por aquí y no pudimos evitar detenernos al escucharte relatar tu sueño. Explicó Thomas, Warren asintió con la cabeza

- ¿Qué paso después de eso? Preguntó Elyon sin apartar la mirada de sus cartas ignorando la paliza que estaba propiciando la pelirroja a sus dos amigos que no dejaban de reírse en el suelo, por suerte para ellos Lily se quedó quieta al escuchar la pregunta de Elyon.

- Nada, fue cuando me desperté. Lily se fue hacia su cama y se sentó con la almohada entre las manos. -- ¿Crees que debería preocuparme?

- En absoluto, sólo es un sueño; es imposible que pase en realidad. Dijo Warren muy convencido levantándose del suelo y yendo a abrazar a la pelirroja.

- Eso no es cierto, el subconsciente muestra lo que la mente no quiere ver, lo que quiere decir que nuestra querida Lily quiere jugar a los médicos con Potter. Ante tal comentario Thomas se llevo un fuerte almohadazo en la cabeza.

- ¿Tú que piensas Ely? Preguntó Lily mirando a la rubia que recogía sus cartas con una sonrisa.

- Lily es sólo un sueño, no tienes porque preocuparte tanto; lo que tenga que suceder, sucederá.

- Eso no me consuela, u.u

- ¿Por cierto que te dijo Kath? Preguntó Warren, Lily se giró con rapidez hacia Warren.

- Esa traidora, es la responsable de todo. Elyon y Warren se giraron hacia Lily sin comprender a lo que se refería la pelirroja, Thomas sin embargo, comenzó a caminar de puntillas y sin hacer ruido hacia la puerta. – Probó su poción de los sueños conmigo¿Thomas, donde crees que vas?

El aludido que ya estaba girando el pomo, se giro con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

- Tengo que ir a ver los resultados de unas apuestas, ya sabes tengo que conseguir dinero para compraros unos maravillosos regalos por navidad. Explicó Thomas riéndose nerviosamente a la vez que giraba el pomo lentamente.

- ¿Thomas, no tienes nada que contar? Preguntó Lily cruzándose de brazos, el castaño trago saliva y negó.

- Será mejor que se lo digas, lo va a descubrir tarde o temprano. Aconsejo Elyon que estaba guardándose las cartas en el bolsillo y recogiendo la varita que tenia encima de la mesa, Thomas la fulminó con la mirada.

- Esta bien, yo le dije a Kath que probara la poción contigo, no pensé que fuera a hacerme caso¡lo siento! Dijo Thomas a toda velocidad antes de salir de la habitación a la velocidad de la luz

- ¿¡QUE?! Exclamó Lily furiosa cogiendo la varita para ir tras Thomas, pero Warren la agarró de la mano y le arrebató la varita. – Con amigos como vosotros quien necesita enemigos. Comentó Lily furiosa sentándose en la cama y comenzando a patalear.

- ¿Dónde vas Ely? Preguntó Warren disimuladamente a la rubia, pero la respuesta ya la conocía.

- Tengo que ir a hablar con Remus. Contestó Elyon bajando la mirada para no mirar al rubio directamente a los ojos, él solo asintió tristemente, la rubia terminó de recoger sus cosas y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Los tres merodeadores estaban en la sala común y mientras que Sirius y James jugaban a las cartas, Remus esperaba nervioso la llegada de Elyon por lo que para calmarse comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala común. 

- Así sólo vas a lograr marearte. Comentó Sirius sin apartar la mirada de sus cartas

- ¿Has esperado mucho? Preguntó Elyon cuando llegó, inmediatamente Remus se giró y fue hacia ella sonriendo.

- No, acabo de llegar; ¿nos vamos? Preguntó Remus, la rubia asintió y mientras caminaban hacia la salida vio como Sirius le hacía gestos deseándole buena suerte a la vez que James lo despedía con un pañuelo blanco.

- ¿No tenías una cita hoy? Preguntó James guardando el pañuelo y mirando hacia Sirius

- Si, pero…

- ¡Lil no pienso devolverte la varita! Interrumpió Warren bajando por las escaleras seguido de una pelirroja enfadada.

- Pero¿Por qué no? Preguntó Lily poniendo ojitos y moviendo las pestañas rápidamente.

- Podrías matar a Thomas y Kath. Explicó Warren guardándose la varita de Lily en el bolsillo

- Eso no es cierto, sólo los torturaría hasta el fin de los días. Murmuró Lily con voz satánica, pero al ver que Warren la miraba, cambio su rostro maléfico por una cara angelical.

- No. Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Warren antes de irse, la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos e hincho la cara enfadada.

- Espera un segundo¿Evans estas desarmada? Preguntó James, llevándose la atención de Lily por primera vez desde que llegó a la sala común, ella lo miró aterrorizada, mientras que a James le brillaron los ojos. – Eso quiere decir que no puedes lanzarme hechizos.

- Me voy a…. a…. a la biblioteca a estudiar. Comentó Lily corriendo hacia el retrato de la dama gorda, James sonrió, agarró sus cosas y salió tras ella dejando a Sirius sentado y mirando la escena.

- Genial, mis amigos me abandonan por chicas y yo sin cita. Comentó Sirius tirando las cartas al suelo y yéndose con los brazos en los bolsillos.

* * *

Hacía ya rato que Elyon y Remus habían abandonado la sala común, sin saber a dónde se dirigían ambos caminaban en silencio observando al otro sin que este se diese cuenta, por lo que el ambiente se había vuelto un poco tenso. 

- ¡Elyy! Gritó Kath por lo que la rubia y el licántropo tuvieron que girarse para encontrarse con una feliz Kath que caminaba hacia ellos cogida de la mano de Neizan. – ¿Os venís con nosotros al lago?

Elyon miró hacia Remus ilusionada, por lo que el merodeador no pudo negarse.

Cuando llegaron al lago, Kath como buena amiga se sentó lejos de Elyon y Remus para que ambos pudieran hablar de sus cosas, mientras que ella se acostaba cerca de la orilla del lago con Neizan; Elyon se sentó bajo un árbol que estaba más alejado pero desde el que se veía perfectamente a la morena.

- Elyon. Llamó Remus captando la atención de Elyon que hasta ese momento estaba mirando el lago. – Quería hablar contigo sobre….Remus se rascó la barbilla nervioso, no sabía como empezar y se le había olvidado todo el discurso que había preparado.

- ¿Se te olvidó el discurso? Preguntó Elyon divertida, Remus asintió sonrojado por lo que ella soltó una pequeña carcajada – Bueno, improvisa.

- Bueno resulta que desde hace tiempo, exactamente desde que me dedique a ser traficante de chocolate por que fue en ese momento cuando comenzamos a hablar más y más y a llevarnos cada vez mejor; pues cada vez me gustaba más hablar contigo y estar contigo, pero tú siempre estabas con Kath, Lily, Henings y Hokins y yo con James, Sirius y Peter es por ello que no estábamos mucho tiempo juntos, además de que ellos no dejaban de pelear, por lo que nosotros no teníamos sino que controlarlos para que no se matasen los unos a los otros. Elyon le tapó la boca a Remus

- Remus, al grano. Pidió la rubia apartando la mano para que pudiera continuar

- Te quiero, ya se que no es el momento más oportuno para decírtelo pues Hokins se te ha declarado también y él es tu amigo al que conoces desde hace mucho más tiempo y con el que te llevas mejor pero quiero que sepas que no me voy a echar para atrás lucharé con él por ti si hace falta. Finalizó Remus tomando una bocanada de aire

- Lo sé, no me esperaba menos de ti. Respondió Elyon que sonrió tímidamente. – Si te soy sincera a Warren siempre lo he visto como a un amigo, no puedo imaginarme ser algo más. Mientras que contigo es diferente, no estoy segura de que es lo que siento pero lo que sí sé es que me gustas.

La sonrisa de Remus no se hizo esperar, al igual que la celebración ya que se puso en pie y comenzó a saltar, obligando a levantarse a Elyon también, para cogerla en brazos y darle vueltas.

- Si no dejas de darme vueltas, vomitare. Dijo Elyon llevándose las manos a la boca, por lo que nuestro adorado merodeador tuvo que bajarla de inmediato.

- Lo siento, era la emoción. ¡Soy tan feliz! Remus se puso en pie a saltar de alegría, pero se volvió a sentar cuando vi la triste mirada de Elyon. -- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tengo que decírselo a Warren, yo no quiero hacerle daño, es uno de mis mejores amigos no quiero perderle. Dijo Elyon casi llorando, por lo que Remus se puso al lado de ella y la abrazo.

- Tranquila, no le perderás; no creo que sea tan idiota como para dejar ir a una amiga como tú. Consoló Remus acariciando la mejilla de Elyon, ella lo miró y él sonrió.

- Gracias, espero que no se enfade; Warren es muy importante para mí. Remus asintió

- Lo sé, no te preocupes. Consoló Remus – Y ahora, volviendo a ti y a mí. Remus agarró a Elyon por la cintura girándola hacia la derecha e inclinándola.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? Preguntó Elyon como pudo pues no hacia sino reírse

- Quiero comprobar una cosa por la que tengo curiosidad. Dijo Remus recordando que los labios de Elyon según sus tabletas era de chocolate y eso era algo que había que comprobar, por lo que se empezó a inclinar hacia ella notando cada vez más cerca su respiración, la distancia entre ambos se reducía cada vez más.

- Ejem, ejem. Tosió una voz, por lo que Remus se giró muy a su pesar a ver quien era el que osaba molestarlo en ese instante, ante la sorpresa soltó a Elyon que cayó al suelo.

* * *

En la orilla del lago, Kath estaba acostada en la hierba apoyada en Neizan, allí llevaban un rato sin decir nada solo disfrutando de la compañía el uno del otro e intentando escuchar lo que decían Remus y Elyon, pues la morena había puesto al corriente a su novio acerca de todo lo ocurrido en el tema amoroso de sus amigos, pero para su sorpresa Neizan ya sospechaba que Remus estaba enamorado de Elyon. 

- No los escucho. Susurró Kath alzando la cabeza y mirando hacia donde estaban Remus y Elyon sentados.

- Déjales un poco de intimidad. Kath alzó una ceja y lo miro, por lo que Neizan comenzó a reírse. – De todas formas te lo va a contar.

- Eso es cierto, no hay de que preocuparse. Dijo Kath relajándose y estirándose sobre la hierba. – Vas a decirme que estoy loca, pero me están dando ganas de darme un baño en el lago.

- Estás loca. Afirmó Neizan, Kath le dio un golpe en el abdomen y le enseñó la lengua. -- ¡Ay!

- Quiero un gran regalo por navidad para compensar este daño a mi autoestima. Exigió Kath sentándose sobre la barriga de Neizan y comenzando a patalear, el pelirrojo se giró con rapidez haciéndola caer de espalda y tirándose sobre ella triunfante.

- De acuerdo, pero a cambio quiero… Neizan se acercó más a Kath y la besó con dulzura, ella extendió los brazos y lo abrazó, al cabo de unos minutos se separaron y ambos sonrieron. – Me tomaré esto como parte del primer pago por el regalo.

Neizan se apartó de encima de Kath para sentarse, ella se levantó también y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Te quedas aquí en Navidad? Preguntó Kath

- No, mi madre quiere que regrese para celebrar la navidad en familia esta ilusionada porque ha aprendido a hacer un nuevo plato. El año pasado intoxico a media familia con su guiso, hubo una gran pelea por ver quien entraba primero al baño. Comentó Neizan alegremente. -- ¿Tú que vas a hacer?

- Me quedaré aquí con Lily y el resto, nuestra última navidad en Hogwarts. Dijo Kath

- Si quieres venir conmigo, mi familia estaría encantada de conocerte, pero llévate un antiácido para la comida de mi madre. Propuso Neizan

- No, tranquilo yo me quedaré aquí. Kath sonrió maléficamente. – Me quedaré aquí abandonada, porque mi novio se va y me deja. Kath se levantó y salió corriendo mientras hacia burlas a Neizan

- ¡Serás…! Comentó Neizan antes de salir corriendo tras Kath.

* * *

En la biblioteca, Lily escribía en un pergamino mientras que James apoyado en la mesa la miraba embobado; algo que estaba poniendo de los nervios a la pelirroja ya que gracias a su "amigo" Warren no tenía varita con la que hechizar a James. 

- Potter¿puedes largarte? Pidió Lily por enésima vez

- No, intenta echarme si puedes. Sonrió James victorioso estirándose sobre la silla, Lily sin embargo estrujó la pluma que tenía entre las manos. – Evans, sabes que te pones muy guapa cuando estas enojada.

- Potter, cuando recupere mi varita te vas a arrepentir. Murmuró Lily volviendo a escribir, pero como había roto la pluma se la lanzó a James a ver si había suerte y le sacaba un ojo, pero no, hoy no era su día.

- Evans, vamos a dar una vuelta, me aburro de pasar tanto tiempo aquí. James se apoyó sobre la mesa y miró a Lily con ojitos de corderito a punto de morir.

- Si me paso tanto tiempo aquí es precisamente para evitarte porque se que no te gusta. Explicó Lily abriendo otro pergamino

- Vaya, conoces mis gustos; eso me sorprende. Evans te tengo loquita, no lo niegues. Dijo James guiñándole un ojo a Lily, por lo que ella le lanzó otra pluma, pero él la esquivó. – Anoche soñé contigo.

A Lily le dio un escalofrío nada más de pensarlo.

- Más te vale que no fuera un sueño erótico. Amenazó Lily sacando un libro de 1.500 páginas para pegarle en caso afirmativo

- La verdad es que fue raro, estabas en un prado verde (Lily se puso pálida) y luego corrimos el uno hacia el otro para besarnos…. Evans estas muy pálida. James se levanto y comenzó a mover la mano delante de los ojos de Lily, pero ella no reaccionaba. – Evans me estas preocupando.

-…….

- ¡Lily!

- No me encuentro bien. Murmuró Lily antes de desmayarse, James la agarró antes de que cayera al suelo; luego la volvió a sentar en la silla para asi cogerla en brazos.

- Más te vale no tener nada grave. Dijo James mientras salía de la biblioteca con Lily en brazos.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Siento la tardanza, pero a cambio ha sido un capitulo largo, espero que os haya gustado, gracias a **Armelle-Potter, kari-uchiyama, kaito seishiro, judith malfoy, celeste, Biankita Black, lunaticaporharry, andrea, mond, chula.Potter, Lily Potter, pronsei-love, aguus, ginny-potter151.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	15. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15.¿Amor? No, me niego.

Cuando Lily abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue unos ojos marrones que la miraban fijamente con preocupación.

- ¡Evans por fin has despertado! Gritó James saltando sobre Lily y abrazándola, la pelirroja trato de zafarse como pudo pero los brazos del merodeador eran demasiado fuertes.

- ¡Potter aléjate de mí! Gritó Lily furiosa apartando a James como podía, una vez que el moreno se hizo a un lado pudo darse cuenta de que se encontraba acostada en una de las camillas de la enfermería. - ¿Qué hago aquí?

- ¿No te acuerdas? Lily negó con la cabeza. – Estábamos en la biblioteca y de repente te desmayaste, tuve que cogerte en brazos y traerte hasta aquí.

- ¿Qué tal se encuentra señorita Evans? Preguntó la señora Pomfrey asomando su cabeza a través de las cortinas. – Señor Potter retírese un momento, voy a examinar a Evans. James obedeció en silencio y se marcho dejando a Lily a solas con la enfermera.

La señora Pomfrey comenzó a examinar a Lily, llegando rápidamente al diagnóstico.

- No hay de que preocuparse, sólo ha sido una bajada de tensión. La señora Pomfrey ayudo a Lily a incorporarse. – Dígale a Potter que esta muy sana y que la próxima vez que quiera que atienda a alguien no hace falta que me amenace.

Lily asintió y la señora Pomfrey se retiro, dejando a la pelirroja sumida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Evans estas bien? Preguntó James preocupado y ayudando a Lily a incorporarse.

- Si, no ha sido nada grave¿Amenazaste a la señora Pomfrey? James se revolvió el pelo nervioso y miro hacia el suelo. Lily lo miró y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, pero la borró rápidamente. ¿Potter le acababa de parecer adorable? No, definitivamente no, James Potter no es adorable.

- Evans de nuevo estas rara¿quieres que avise a la señora Pomfrey? Preguntó James señalando la puerta por dónde desapareció la enfermera.

- Tengo que encontrar a Kath y a Elyon, las necesito ahora. Murmuró Lily saliendo a toda prisa seguida de James.

* * *

- Ejem, Ejem.. Tosió Warren provocando que Remus soltara a Elyon y está se diese de bruces contra el suelo.

- Remus tú si que sabes tratar a las damas. Comentó Elyon levantándose del suelo y limpiándose la falda, sin percatarse de la presencia de su amigo. - ¡Warren¿Qué haces aquí?

- Fui a buscar a Lily para devolverle la varita, pero no estaba en la biblioteca, asi que pensé que estaría con vosotras. Contestó Warren fríamente sin apartar la mirada de Remus que a su vez también lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿De verdad no estaba? Se preguntó la rubia sonriendo para intentar relajar el ambiente, pero ambos chicos se mantenían las miradas y apretaron con fuerza las varitas, los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos se relajaba.

- ¡Moony con que estabas aquí! Llevo una tarde muy aburrida. Comentó Sirius pasando el brazo por el hombro de Remus, pero él ni se movió.

- Black¿has visto a Potter? Preguntó Elyon, Sirius negó con la cabeza y se fijo en que tanto Remus como Warren tenían sujetas sus varitas con fuerza, además que la tensión era evidente en el ambiente, cualquier movimiento en falso podría desencadenar una pelea.

- Estaba con Evans¿moony que te parece si vamos a buscarlos? Preguntó Sirius al castaño, mientras tiraba de él.

- Eso, buena idea; dile a Lily que la estamos buscando. Dijo Elyon tirando del brazo de Warren

- ¿A mí para qué? Preguntó Lily que venía acompañada de James, Elyon y Sirius se quedaron paralizados, su magnifico plan de separarlos al traste. – Warren¡mi varita! Gritó la pelirroja corriendo hacia su amigo, Warren aún sin apartar la mirada de Remus, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y le entregó a Lily su varita, la pelirroja la acarició como si fuera un tesoro y James dio un paso hacia atrás. – Por fin, mi venganza podrá realizarse.

Los ojos de Lily brillaban y James se retiro otro paso hacia atrás.

- Genial hay un virus de asesinos en potencia. Comentó Sirius sarcásticamente sacando su varita por lo que pudiera pasar.

- Os juro que hoy no le he hecho nada. Dijo James al ver como Lily jugaba con la varita entre sus manos, antes de lanzar un hechizo que provocó una explosión de agua que salpicó por completo a Kath y Neizan que jugaban en la orilla.

- ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?! Gritó Kath, Lily aún con varita en mano comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la morena.

- ¡Evans cálmate! Respira, inspira. Aconsejó James antes de ir tras ella

- Lil esto no es bueno para los chakras. Elyon soltó el brazo de Warren y salió corriendo tras la pelirroja

- Mmm… podría conjurar un estanque de barro para que peleen dentro. Comentó Sirius pensativo

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! Ordenó James que había escuchado a su amigo.

Cuando Lily llegó a donde estaba Kath, la morena se estrujaba el pelo para secárselo.

- ¿Estarás contenta? Preguntó Kath cogiendo un pez que se había enredado en su pelo para luego tirarlo al lago.

- Bueno no decías que te apetecía bañarte en el lago. Comentó Neizan entre risas, Kath lo fulminó con la mirada y él se quito la camiseta para estrujarla.

- Evans no mires esas cosas. James tapó los ojos de Lily y luego miró a Neizan. – Y tú tapate, que eres un exhibicionista.

- ¡Guapo! Gritaron varias alumnas

- ¡Vosotras que es mi novio! Gritó Kath sacando la varita y caminando con paso firme hacia las admiradoras de Neizan, pero su novio la sujeto antes de que ingresase directa en Azkaban.

- Potter quita tu mano¡ahora mismo! Gritó Lily, por lo que el aludido tuvo que retirar su mano con rapidez.

- ¡Ánimo pelirroja, tu puedes, acaba con Ross! Animó Sirius que traía en las manos unos pompones

- ¡No! Lily, respira, inspira. Elyon cogió a Lily de las manos y la hizo respirar profundamente, mientras que James se acercó a Sirius y le pegó una colleja.

- No sabéis el día que llevo, primero sueño con Potter por tu culpa (señalo a Kath), luego en la biblioteca me entero de que Potter soñó exactamente lo mismo que yo, lo que me provocó una bajada de tensión y me tuvo que coger en brazos para llevarme a la enfermería. Y la señora Pomfrey me dice que Potter la amenazo para que me atendiera rápido y eso me pareció adorable¡él me pareció adorable! Lily se sentó en el suelo deprimida.

- ¿Lil?

- ¡Todo es culpa tuya así que quiero que lo soluciones! Gritó la pelirroja pataleando en el suelo

- ¿Qué? De eso nada, ahora que por fin he conseguido crear una buena imagen mía en ti. Se negó James en rotundo – Ross como hagas algo, te hecho a Sirius.

- ¡Eh! Gritó el aludido ¬¬

- Lily lo mejor será que te tranquilices, una buena infusión es lo que te hace falta. Animó Elyon ayudando a la pelirroja a incorporarse, James se acercó para ayudarla también; por lo que Kath y Elyon lo fulminaron con la mirada.

- De acuerdo, pero no cesaré en mi empeño, que lo sepáis. Dijo James mirando a ambas amigas y cruzándose de brazos muy dignamente

- Por cierto¿Qué ha pasado contigo y Remus? Preguntó Kath disimuladamente, Neizan le lanzó una mirada que decía "cotilla" mientras que Elyon y Sirius se miraron aterrados.

- ¡Encárgate de Lily! Pidió Elyon antes de salir corriendo siguiendo a Sirius

- ¿Se puede saber que ocurre ahora? Preguntó Kath, James se encogió de hombros.

- En Griffindor nunca os aburrís¿no? Comentó Neizan divertido subiendo a Lily a su espalda para llevarla a su dormitorio lo que causó grandes protestas de James que trató de lanzarle varios hechizos imperdonables, por suerte Kath estaba ahí para defender a su amado.

……………………………………………………….

- ¡¿Con que aquí estabas?! Exclamó Sirius al abrir la puerta de su habitación, Remus estaba en el escritorio escribiendo en un pergamino. -- ¡Hey que te estoy hablando! ¬¬

- Ya lo sé¿Qué quieres contarme? Te escucho. Dijo Remus volteándose hacia Sirius con un cuaderno en la mano, Sirius se acostó en su cama bocarriba.

- Pues últimamente, me siento un poco abandonado por parte de mis amigos. Remus comenzó a escribir en el cuaderno.

- Ajá¿y eso a que se debe¿Es culpa tuya o de ellos?

- Culpa mía claro que no es, James se pasa todo el día tras Evans y Remus ahora que se declaro a la rubia no va a ver quien la separe de ella. Comentó Sirius frustrado.

- Lo que necesitas es buscar a alguien más con quien entretenerte, además tus amigos….

- ¿Otra vez estáis jugando a la consulta del psicólogo? Preguntó James que entró y se lanzó sobre la cama de Sirius haciendo que el pelinegro casi se estrellase contra el suelo.

- La culpa es de moony que siempre me enreda. Se quejó Sirius lanzando una almohada hacia su amigo, que comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¿Y Peter? Preguntó James que hacía rato que no lo veía.

- Se iba a espiar a las chicas. Contestó Remus – Espero que esta vez tenga más cuidado, la última vez casi se lo cargan.

- ¿Quién¿Evans que casi lo vuela en un millón de pedazos o James cuando se entero que casi lo ahoga con el hilo dental? Preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja, por lo que ambos merodeadores se rieron a carcajadas.

- Ya queda menos para que Evans se enamore perdidamente ante mí. James se puso en pie de la cama y con una pierna apoyada en el cabecero comenzó a reír como un villano. Remus le lanzó la almohada que anteriormente Sirius le había tirado, haciendo que nuestro querido merodeador perdiese el equilibrio y cayese al suelo. --¡Ayy! Estoy bien.

- ¡Ahora que me acuerdo¿Qué paso al final con Hokins? Cuando la rubia y yo llegamos ya no estabais. Sirius se levantó y se sentó en su cama, Remus soltó el cuaderno y miró a Sirius.

Flash Back

_Cuando Elyon, Sirius y James corrieron tras Lily, para que ésta no causase graves daños a Kath, Warren y Remus se quedaron quietos, observándose como habían estado haciendo desde hacía rato. Hasta que finalmente el merodeador decidió tomar la palabra._

_- No__voy a pelear contigo, esto sólo lastimaría a Elyon. Remus dejó de apretar la varita y le enseñó las manos vacías a Warren, por lo que el rubio pareció controlarse._

_- Lo sabía. Remus lo miró sin comprender. – Sabía que te elegiría a ti en cuanto supiese tus sentimientos, por eso te apartaba de ella. No quiero perderla, así que seguiré siendo su amigo pase lo que pase, Ely es muy importante para mí._

_- Eso te hace una gran persona. Comentó Remus con media sonrisa, Warren se encogió de hombros_

_- Así que si la haces llorar o la tratas mal seré el primero en saberlo y como amigo le aconsejaré que te deje, y así se enamorara de mí, __muajajaja__. Remus lo miró con una ceja alzada, la actitud de Jame__s empezaba a ser algo contagioso__ y eso no era bueno. _

_- Esta bien, lo que tu digas_

_- __En cuanto al contacto físico, me encargaré de que sea nulo. Warren se frotó las manos y se río maléficamente antes de irse._

_- ¡QUE¿¡Quien eres tú para decidir algo sobre eso?! Remus salió tras Warren exigiendo que se retractara sobre lo dicho_.

Fin Flash Back

- ¡¿Qué¿Nada de contacto físico? Preguntó James boquiabierto

- Eso ya lo veremos.. Murmuró Remus con ojos brillantes

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas, Kath leía un libro de casi un millón de páginas para poder encontrar la forma de que a Lily le dejase de parecer James adorable y la pelirroja esperaba tranquilamente en su cama (ya que se había tomado 5 infusiones de té relajante de Elyon) a que la rubia regresase.

- Ely regresaste. Saludó Lily levantado la mano -- ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

- No sabía que Warren fuese tan comprensivo, dijo que pasase lo que pasase no quería perderme como amiga, porque soy muy importante para él. Comentó Elyon sonriendo y feliz

- ¿Ah si? Preguntó Lily sorprendida, ya que lo lógico hubiera sido que se hubiese hecho elegir entre su amistad y Remus.

- Lily, nadie es tan retorcido como tú. Warren no me haría elegir entre él y Remus. Contestó la rubia, por lo que a Lily casi le da un paro cardíaco, Elyon había leído sus pensamientos, era sorprendente. – Lo dijiste en voz alta.

- ¡Ah! Ya me estaba asustando, pensé que podías leerme la mente; ¿y que mas te dijo Warren? Preguntó Lily

- Pues que ahora se sentía muy inseguro y que tenía miedo de que empezará a ignorarlo, pero le dije que eso no pasaría. Terminó de contar Elyon, Lily asintió y se recostó sobre la cama dejándose dormir rápidamente, por lo que Elyon optó por taparla con una manta antes de acostarse ella también.

* * *

Los siguientes días la vida en Hogwarts siguió su curso, Lily evitaba a James a toda costa ya que no era seguro acercarse a él hasta que Kath lograse encontrar una solución pues podría parecerle cada vez más y más adorable, James por su parte no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar esta magnifica oportunidad por lo que perseguía a la pelirroja día y noche provocando que Lily se pasase la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación; los recién ennoviados Elyon y Remus estudiaban, caminaban, comían e iban a clases juntos aunque cada vez que Remus intentaba besarla no se sabe como Warren aparecía de la nada interrumpiendo con tonterías y distrayendo a la rubia, lo que ocasionaba que nuestro adorado merodeador estuviese a punto de recaer en el trafico de tabletas de chocolate (abandonado de forma momentánea debido a la saturación del mercado, si todos recordamos cuando los alumnos de 1º se volvieron locos por la falta de comida); Sirius por su parte tenía una cita diferente cada día para pasar el rato en vista de que sus amigos estaban muy "ocupados", lo que había el sector femenino organizaba una lotería diaria para ver a que chica le tocaba ese día una cita, como era de esperar el negocio había sido propuesto por Thomas que era el que llevaba la venta de panfletos; mientras tanto Kath proseguía con su búsqueda de "encontrar una solución para el problema de Lily" al que había arrastrado a Neizan y en el que Thomas ayudaba cuando su agenda empresarial lo permitía.

- ¡Lo encontré! Gritó Kath soltando un libro encima de la mesa, por lo que Thomas y Neizan soltaron los libros y miraron atentamente a Kath que bailaba feliz.

- ¿Qué encontraste? Preguntó Thomas cogiendo el libro de Kath

- Según ese libro la diosa del amor es Afrodita o también conocida como la Diosa Venus, siendo venerada desde hace siglos mediante sacrificios, asi que lo único que tenemos que hacer es hacerle un sacrificio humano para evitar que Lily se enamore de Potter. Explicó Kath sonriente mientras su novio la miraba sorprendido.

- Un sacrificio es matar a alguien, matar a alguien es malo, muy malo. Explico Neizan como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo (de hecho es lo más obvio del mundo)

¬¬

- ¿Es que siempre tienes que mirar el lado negativo? Se quejó Kath

- Pues a mi me parece buena idea, aunque tendríamos que preguntarle a Lily si le parece bien. Comentó Thomas cerrando el libro y acercándose a la pareja, Kath asintió mientras que Neizan se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- Y tenemos que pensar a quien vamos a sacrificar. Añadió Kath

- ¿Realmente vais a matar a alguien? Preguntó Neizan, ambos asintieron con seguridad. – Ok ya que vamos a acabar con la vida de alguien propongo al capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, el año pasado estuve un mes en la enfermería por su culpa.

- Ya sabía yo que al final te unirías a nosotros. Comentó Kath feliz lanzándose sobre Neizan para darle un abrazo cayendo ambos al suelo y generando su expulsión de la biblioteca.

- Voy a buscar a Lily ahora vengo. Dijo Thomas despidiéndose de la pareja en las escaleras, aprovechando Kath que su novio se despedía de Thomas para revolverle el pelo.

- ¡Ey! Se quejó Neizan agarrando a Kath de la mano y a atrayéndola hasta él para revolverle el pelo también, ella se separó como pudo y le enseñó la lengua. -- ¿Qué vas a hacer todo este tiempo sin mí?

- No, la pregunta esta mal, sería ¿Qué vas a hacer todo este tiempo tú sin mí? Preguntó Kath coquetamente

- ¿Yo? Pues tengo pensado ligarme a una vecina y a su amiga, ya sabes. Comentó Neizan pensativo, por lo que recibió una colleja de parte de su novia.

- Así, pues yo voy a citarme con dos o tres que me han pedido citas mientras estábamos saliendo pero no he podido salir con ellos, ya sabes por lo de tener que inventarme excusas con mi novio. Dijo Kath sonriendo, pero Neizan la agarro de la mano.

- ¿Ah si? Quiero sus nombres, serán a los que ofreceremos en el sacrificio. Tras esto hizo una señal horizontal en su cuello, por lo que Kath se echó a reír. – Como me entere que alguien te pide cita mientras no estoy es hombre muerto.

- Como te enrolles con una sola chica, no dudaré en envenenar su comida con mi más potente poción. Añadió Kath muy cerca de los labios de Neizan. – Por cierto, Feliz Navidad. Deseó Kath antes fundirse en un apasionado beso

- Os recuerdo que estamos aquí para otras cosas. Comentó Thomas rompiendo el bello momento del que disfrutaba la pareja lo que hizo que la morena le lanzara una mirada asesina, por otra parte Remus los miraba desconsolado ya que él no había podido besar aún a su querida Elyon porque ALGUIEN que en esos momentos hablaba con ella se lo impedía.

- ¿Por qué hay tanta gente¿Y que hacéis con esas túnicas negras? Preguntó Neizan al ver como no sólo Lily, sino también Remus, Elyon, Warren y más alumnos de Griffindor estaban ahí con una túnica negra que tenía una capucha del mismo color y que muchos alumnos llevaban puesta por lo que no se les veía el rostro.

- Es idea mía¿os gusta? Así no nos reconocerán, tomad estas son para vosotros. Dijo Lily sonriendo y ofreciendo dos túnicas que Kath y Neizan cogieron y se pusieron

- Y en cuanto a la gente, no sólo hay griffis, también hay ravens; se nos fueron uniendo porque decían que tenían curiosidad por saber como es un sacrificio. Explicó Thomas antes de ponerse la capucha. – Y ahora¡busquemos a algún Slytherin!

En un pasillo en dirección a las cocinas caminaban con tranquilidad Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape pues tras un día duro donde habían torturado a unos cuantos Griffindor de primer año, debían ir a reponer fuerzas para seguir torturando y atormentando a más alumnos. Sin embargo, oyeron un pequeño ruido antes de ver a un grupo de encapuchados negros que se movían con rapidez y que iban hacia ellos. Ante tal situación ambos se miraron con miedo antes de salir corriendo.

- ¡Tras ellos! Gritaron unas voces antes de que los encapuchados se lanzaran sobre ambos slytherins, a pesar de que intentaron resistirse los encapuchados eran demasiados y rápidamente les ataron los pies y las manos a unas grandes cruces de madera que luego levantaron en el aire.

- ¡Me siento como una gran estrella! Comentó Snape, mientras lo llevaban varios encapuchados

- ¡Bajadme de aquí¡Esto es culpa tuya Snape! ¬¬ Gritó Malfoy furioso intentando desatarse. Los encapuchados se dirigieron con decisión hacia el lago donde habían construido un pequeño altar de madera donde clavaron las cruces de ambos slytherins, luego se retiraron hacia atrás y se pusieron en fila, abriendo camino a otros tres encapuchados que empuñaban una antorcha. – ¡Alejaos de nosotros, lunáticos!

- ¡Sacrifiquémoslos! Gritaron los tres encapuchados por lo que la muchedumbre comenzó a gritar y a aplaudir, por lo que uno de los encapuchados se acercó con la antorcha al altar de madera.

- ¡¿QUE LOCURA ES ESTA?! Exclamó la profesora McGonagall abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre. – Vosotros tres, quitaos la capucha¡ahora!

- Estamos en un buen lío. Murmuro Thomas acercándose a Kath y tirando la antorcha al suelo, ella asintió y apretó con fuerza la mano a Neizan.

- Ross, Hennings y Kliem, si vosotros estáis aquí ¿dónde están Evans, Jewter y Hokins? Preguntó McGonagall cruzándose de brazos y examinando atentamente a los tres. Ante tal mención los aludidos comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia atrás.

- ¡Allí están! Gritó Malfoy – ¡Tratan de escaparse! La profesora se giró rápidamente hacia donde miraba Malfoy

- Que no me descubra, que no me descubra.. Suplicaba Lily

- Profesora ellos no están aquí. Dijo Kath, pero McGonagall la fulminó con la mirada antes de seguir en su búsqueda. – De acuerdo, ya me callo.

- ¿Por qué no estáis siguiendo con el sacrificio? Preguntó una voz -- ¡Oh vaya! Dijo al darse cuenta de que McGonagall estaba allí.

- ¿Potter? Preguntó la profesora, el aludido se quito la capucha y mostró su rostro. – ¿Por qué no me imagine que estaba involucrado en esto?

- ¿Cuál es mi castigo esta vez? Preguntó James caminando hacia McGonagall no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Lily, la pelirroja lo miró agradecida por distraer la atención de la profesora, eso era tan dulce, "_no __Lilian__ debes resistir__"_.

- Vosotros tres, os quiero ver mañana a las 5 en mi despacho. Ordenó la profesora a Kath, Thomas y James, luego miró a Neizan. – Tienes suerte de no pertenecer a mi casa, pero hablaré con el jefe de Ravenclaw. ¡Y bajad a Snape y a Malfoy por dios!

- Dispersaos, no hay nada que ver aquí. Gritó Neizan mientras que James, Kath y Thomas bajaban muy a su pesar a Malfoy y Snape, fue cuando ellos estuvieron a salvo y en el suelo cuando McGonagall se retiro, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada de reproche.

- ¿Qué hacías aquí? Preguntó Thomas a James

- Cuando me entere de que ibais a crucificar a dos Slytherins pensé que eso no podía pasar a menos que yo estuviese aquí. Dijo James revolviéndose el pelo

- ¡Para una vez que no eres culpable, te ganas un castigo¡Sólo para que no pillen a la pelirroja¡Eres idiota!¬¬ Saludó Sirius que venía acompañado de una sonrojada Lily, ya que Elyon, Warren y Remus se habían ido con la muchedumbre para esconderse de McGonagall.

- Gracias Potter. Murmuró Lily, por lo que el moreno sonrió

- ¿Qué dices Evans? Es que hablas tan bajito que no pude escucharte bien. Comentó James divertido aunque la había escuchado perfectamente, por lo que Lily le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Dije que gracias. Repitió Lily más alto por lo que se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero James se puso delante de ella. -- ¿Qué?

- Acabo de ganarme un castigo, para que no te pillaran ¿no crees que merezco algo a cambio? Preguntó el castaño

- ¿Qué quieres? Lily se cruzó de brazos y James se rascaba la barbilla haciendo que pensaba

- Deja de esquivarme, es cansado estar todo el día buscándote. Lily asintió molesta – Y mañana pasaremos el día juntos, bueno hasta que tenga que ir al castigo.

- ¡¿Qué?! Protestó Lily, pero James se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se fue.

- Potter cada vez se lo monta mejor¿no creéis? Dijo Thomas viendo como Lily iba tras el castaño para hacerle cambiar de idea.

- Totalmente de acuerdo. Dijeron al unísono Kath y Neizan.

* * *

Tras el intento de sacrificio muchos Slytherins decidieron no abandonar su sala común hasta estar seguros de no sufrir ningún ataque, por lo que sólo abandonaban su sala común en grandes grupos. Por suerte para ellos, los alumnos de Griffindor y Ravenclaw se habían entretenido quemando muñecos quitándose así las ganas de sacrificar a nadie, por lo que al día siguiente el ambiente era navideño y de despedida pues se marchaban los que regresaban a casa.

- Evans¿Qué te apetece hacer? Preguntó James que estaba estirado en el sofá de la sala común, mientras que Lily estaba sentada en una silla repasando un trabajo.

- Suicidarme. Murmuró la pelirroja, por lo que el castaño sentó y comenzó a mirarla. – No me mires.

- ¿Qué tal se te da jugar al ajedrez? Preguntó James

- Bastante bien¿quieres jugar? Propuso Lily, el castaño sonrió y se levanto del sofá

- Era sólo curiosidad, pero si te empeñas¡juguemos! James se levantó y fue a su habitación para buscar el tablero de ajedrez mientras que Lily despejaba la mesa, cuando el merodeador regresó entre ambos colocaron las piezas y se pusieron a jugar animadamente.

- Lily ¿Qué haces? Preguntó Thomas bajando por las escaleras, al ver que jugaba con James al ajedrez, decidió tomarle la temperatura para ver si se encontraba bien. – No tienes fiebre, entonces no es grave. ¿Has visto a Warren?

- Se fue con Elyon y Remus a la biblioteca¿a dónde vas? Preguntó Lily apartando la mirada del tablero aprovechando James esta oportunidad para hacer trampas y poner el caballo de la pelirroja en otro lugar.

- Me voy a ver como va la venta de los boletos de lotería, además tengo que llevar algunas apuestas navideñas, hasta luego Lil, nos vemos en el castigo Potter. Se despidió Thomas saliendo por el retrato, Lily se giro y se puso a examinar el tablero.

- Me has movido el caballo y me falta una torre¡tramposo! Exclamó Lily indignada

- No tienes pruebas, y no puedes acusar sin pruebas por lo tanto soy inocente. Replicó James, la pelirroja lo miró irritada para indicar a sus fichas de ajedrez que abandonaran el tablero y atacaran directamente a al castaño. -- ¡Vosotros también! Ordenó James a sus fichas que comenzaron a atacar a las de Lily

- Retirada. Llamó Lily a sus piezas, éstas comenzaron a caminar hacia atrás hasta situarse detrás del tablero. – Ya tengo pruebas, mi torre esta en tu manga.

- ¡Mierda! Exclamó el castaño cuando se dio cuenta de que se veía donde había escondido la ficha, por lo que tuvo que liberarla. -- ¡Volved a vuestros puestos! Inmediatamente todas las fichas regresaron a sus posiciones.

- Prongs¿vienes a montar en escoba un rato? Preguntó Sirius que bajaba de su habitación con la escoba en la mano

- No, dentro de un rato tengo que ir al castigo con McGonagall además le voy ganando a Evans en el ajedrez. Comentó James mientras que Lily murmuró: "ya lo veremos" y comenzó a cambiar las fichas de lugar. -- ¿Hoy no tienes cita?

- No, un sex-simbol como yo también necesita un descanso; además gran parte del alumnado femenino se ha marchado así que proseguiré con mi tour tras las vacaciones de navidad. Sirius le hizo una pequeña inclinación a James antes de irse.

¬¬

- ¿Quién es ahora el tramposo? Preguntó James mirando el nuevo orden del tablero, la pelirroja mostró una gran sonrisa y el merodeador ordeno que volvieran a sus sitios, antes de seguir jugando.

Sirius Black entre desmayos y exclamaciones de admiración caminaba rumbo al campo de quidditch, pues era una gran forma de pasar el rato y de pensar; ya que si James iba a estar tras la pelirroja gran parte de la navidad y Remus pasaría bastante tiempo con Jewter; y Peter espiando los vestuarios femeninos; él necesitaría alguna forma de entretenerse esta navidad. Cuando llego al campo se encontró con que no estaba solo, una chica estaba sentada en las gradas y estaba bastante entretenida haciendo burbujas de jabón de color rosa, cuando comenzó a subir las gradas para averiguar quién era se dio cuenta de que era Ross.

- ¿Por qué son rosas? Preguntó Sirius antes de sentarse al lado de la morena que se sorprendió al verlo

- Son un invento mío, las pompas cambian de color según el estado de ánimo de la persona que las haga. Explicó Kath mientras soplaba una gran pompa rosa.

- ¿Y el rosa que significa?

- Qué estoy feliz, el rojo es enamorada, el negro deprimida, el gris triste, verde es furiosa. Explicó Kath divertida, luego cerró los ojos y sopló una nueva pompa que salió mitad roja y mitad rosa. --¡Es genial! Pero que sepas que no te lo voy a prestar. Contó Kath enseñándole la lengua a Sirius y haciéndole burlas

- No lo querría ni aunque me lo regalasen, y ahora fuera de aquí que voy a entrenar. Ordenó Sirius cogiendo su escoba, por lo que Kath lo miró escandalizada.

- Yo estaba aquí primero, vete tú a entrenar a otro sitio. Se negó la morena cruzándose de brazos y pegándole una patada a la escoba de Sirius.

- ¡Eh mi escoba! Sirius cogió su escoba y empezó a acariciarla con dulzura, luego fulminó a Kath. – Eso es el campo de quidditch, no campo de pompas de jabón; ¡así que largo!

- Te he dicho que no me voy¡vete tú! Yo estaba muy bien aquí. Protestó Kath sentándose en la grada de nuevo y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Bien! Pues yo tampoco me voy. Afirmó Sirius molesto sentándose también en la grada. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron sentados en la grada sin hablar durante un buen rato, sólo se lanzaban mirabas furtivas de vez en cuando para intimidar al otro, pero hasta ahora no había funcionado. -- ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

- No, Neizan se fue a su casa, Lily está con Potter, Thomas esta encargándose de sus apuestas y Elyon está con Remus y Warren en la biblioteca y prefiero no tener nada que ver con este trío; en ocasiones Remus da mucho miedo. Contestó Kath pensativa

- Si, pero todo es culpa de tu amigo Hokins que esta empeñado en que no se besen. Explicó Sirius por lo que Kath lo miraba sorprendida. -- ¿No lo sabías¿Como puedes ser tan despistada?

- ¡Oye¿Y tú que, no tienes nada mejor que hacer? Preguntó Kath molesta

- No, James persigue a Evans, Remus con Jewter y Peter haciendo de las suyas; sólo me queda fastidiarte durante toda la navidad. Expuso Sirius estirándose en la grada, por lo que Kath se estiro y le pegó otra patada a la escoba.

- Puedo robártela y devolvértela en pedazos. Amenazó Kath sonriendo maléficamente.

- ¿No llegas tarde al castigo de McGonagall? Preguntó Sirius divertido viendo como Kath miraba apresurada la hora para salir corriendo, con mucha suerte de no caerse en las gradas, nuestro sexy merodeador se echó a reír antes de mirar a donde antes estaba Kath y ver el pequeño frasco violeta de pompas. Lo cogió y se lo metió en el bolsillo antes de subirse a la escoba.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Holaaaa, depues de tanto tiempo!! Espero que os haya gustado el fic...

GRACIAS A: nea _lunatica__potter__pronsei-love__, sari __black__biankita__black__loka__ lupin73, __Aguus__, Lily Potter, __Dramione__ Black, Marisol, Judith __Malfoy__, Lily Potter Weasley95, ginny-Potter151, __Kaito__Seishiro__Armelle__ Potter, __Nukire, gracias sin vuestros reviews no podría vivir._

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	16. Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16. ¿Tregua?

- ¿Estás segura que lo perdiste aquí? Preguntó por décima vez Thomas mientras se sentaba en las gradas del campo de quidditch

- Te digo que sí. Repitió Kath

-¿No puedes hacer otro? Llevamos horas buscando el dichoso frasquito. Thomas se acostó cansado, pero Kath siguió buscando bajo las gradas, hasta que finalmente se dio por vencida y se sentó al lado del castaño.

-Tardé una semana en hacerlo. Se quejo Kath

-Ya harás otro, mira el lado positivo ahora tienes más tiempo libre podrías incluso hacer una línea y yo podría venderlos, ganaríamos un montón de dinero. Propuso Thomas, al que se le habían iluminado los ojos y estaba de pie viendo millones de monedas caer del cielo.

- Deja de decir tonterías, además ya has ganado mucho dinero con la venta de boletos para el sorteo de citas con Black. Comentó Kath sacando a Thomas de su ensoñación que la miró indignado.

- Que sepas que ese dinero era para comprarte un buen regalo, pero ahora lo invertiré en mí. Thomas se sentó y comenzó a imaginarse en Las Vegas, sí allí podría ser muy importante, el director de un gran casino al que las mujeres perseguirían y se lanzarían sobre su lujosa limusina deseosas.

- ¿Otra vez imaginándote en Las Vegas? Preguntó Kath rodando los ojos, por lo que Thomas agitó la cabeza para volver a la aburrida vida que según él llevaba. – Ninguna chica en su sano juicio se lanzaría sobre ti lujuriosa.

- Kath aunque todavía no te hayas percatado soy muy atractivo y sexy, si los merodeadores no estuviesen aquí yo sería el sex-simbol del colegio, todas las chicas tendrían fotos mías colgadas en sus paredes.

- ¿Otra vez aquí? Ross búscate un hobbie. Saludó Sirius que llegaba con la escoba en la mano. -- ¿Qué tal Hennings?

- Me iré si me da la gana, además yo estaba primero asi que lárgate tú. Gritó Kath cruzándose de brazos.

- Hay que ver el humor que tenemos hoy. Comentó Sirius dejando la escoba a un lado y sentándose un par de gradas alejado de Kath, por lo que pudiera pasar.

- Es que llevamos toda la tarde buscando un frasco violeta que sirve para hacer pompas de colores. Explicó Thomas que luego fue reprendido por Kath por contar demasiado.

- Ahhh. Dijo Sirius sacando un frasquito violeta de su bolsillo. – ¿Algo como esto? Kath lo miró sorprendida, mientras que Sirius comenzaba a soplar burbujas rosas.

- ¡Devuélvemelo! Exigió Kath de inmediato poniéndose en pie y yendo hacia Sirius.

- ¿Devolvértelo? Me lo encontré tirado, así que ahora me pertenece. Sirius siguió haciendo pompas de jabón tranquilamente a pesar de la fulminante mirada que Kath le lanzaba.

- ¡Como no me lo des partiré tu escoba en un millón de pedazos y te los enviaré uno a uno! Amenazó Kath que con un simple movimiento de varita hizo que la escoba estuviese a sus pies, por lo que nuestro adorado merodeador la miró aterrorizado.

- Kath, tranquila. Pidió Thomas yendo hacia ella y cogiendo la escoba de Sirius por lo que pudiera pasar.

- Oye no te pongas de su parte. Se quejó la morena, pero justo en ese momento Thomas le arrebató el frasco a Sirius de las manos. -- ¡Muy bien hecho! ¡Ahora quemémosle la escoba!

- En cualquier otra circunstancia estaría de acuerdo contigo, es más ahora mismo estaría bailando alrededor de la hoguera, peeero estamos en Navidad, y Lily y Elyon están ocupadas, así que no tengo ganas de ocuparme de vuestras peleas.

- No somos dos niños pequeños a los que tengas que controlar. Dijo Sirius indignado, Kath asintió con la cabeza y Thomas rodó los ojos.

- Si que lo sois, así que me quedo con vuestras cosas y si queréis recuperarlas debéis llevaros bien al menos durante la Navidad. Y tras esto Thomas se fue a toda velocidad antes de que alguno de los dos reaccionase y le lanzase algún maleficio.

- Si después de esto espera un buen regalo de navidad, que se siente a esperar. Kath le pegó una patada a la grada y luego se sentó. -- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

- Tenemos dos alternativas: lo matamos o hacemos una tregua navideña. Propuso Sirius, sentándose y mirando a la morena.

- ¡Lo matamos! Exclamaron al unísono

* * *

Mientras tanto en la torre de Griffindor el ambiente navideño se respiraba en cada rincón de la sala común, pues para suerte de Lily, Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo con que ella se encargase de la decoración de su sala común (básicamente por dos razones: 1º Lily estaría entretenida y 2º James estaría entretenido, al menos hasta que terminasen de decorar). Y como todos sabemos Dumbledore nunca se equivoca, así que ahora mismo Lily en vez de estar colocando bolas en el árbol de navidad, estaba decidiendo entre suicidarse o ahorcar a James con una guirnalda, y por ahora iba ganando la segunda opción.

- Deberíamos poner muérdago por toda la sala común, todo el techo lleno de muérdago. Propuso el castaño mientras hechizaba figuritas de ángeles para que volasen sobre la entrada.

- Por décima vez, ¡NO! Nada de muérdago. Se negó Lily en rotundo recordando el año pasado cuando tuvo que aprender taichí, karate, gimnasia rítmica y capoeira para esquivar la cantidad de muérdagos que James había colocado por toda la sala.

- Pero le prometí a Remus que pondría mucho muérdago. James miró con ojitos llorosos a Lily, pero esta se limitó a lanzarle una bola tamaño gigante a la cabeza, pero el castaño la esquivo sin problemas. – Evans que poco espíritu navideño, podrías haberme echo daño.

- No me digas, que lástima. Dijo la pelirroja sarcásticamente para luego murmurar. – La próxima vez no fallaré

- ¿Qué decías? Preguntó James alzando una ceja, pues la había escuchado perfectamente, Lily se limitó a sonreír con cara angelical.

-¿Crees que deberíamos poner en lo alto del árbol la estrella o este ángel tan mono? Preguntó Lily mostrando en su mano derecha una gran y brillante estrella, mientras que en la izquierda mostraba un angelito de alas blancas que sostenía un arpa.

- Pon la que quieras, a mí me gustan las dos. Comentó James volviendo a la suyo, que era esconder muérdago entre los libros, mesas, cojines, aunque también le dio algunos a los angelitos que antes había hechizado para que volasen. -- ¡Ey Evans mira! Gritó James enseñándole a Lily como había cogido dos bolas navideñas y se las había colgado de las orejas, cogiendo también una guirnalda roja y pasándosela por el cuello, Lily ante aquello no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse a más no poder.

-¡Eres un tonto! Exclamó Lily como pudo, por lo que James fingió ofenderse antes de ir tras ella, por lo que la pelirroja echo a correr por la sala común tratando de huir de un merodeador vestido de adorno navideño. Lily en un intento de escapar se escondió tras el enorme árbol de navidad a medio decorar que presidia la sala común, James que iba persiguiéndola se tropezó con la guirnalda y para no caerse se agarró al árbol que ante el tiró cayó sobre nuestro querido merodeador. -- ¡Potter! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Lily corrió hacia el caído árbol de navidad y lo movió de encima de James encontrándose a éste acostado y desmayado, la pelirroja le quitó las bolas y las guirnaldas que tenía por encima y empezó a agitarlo.

- ¡Potter despierta! ¡Socorro! Gritó Lily buscando a alguien que la pudiese ayudar, pero la sala común estaba desierta, por lo que Lily comenzó a desesperarse. -- ¡James, despierta! ¡No puedes morirte! Lily le tomo el pulso y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era realizarle a James el boca a boca para ver si reaccionaba, la pelirroja se acercó lentamente y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo vio como los labios del joven mostraban una pequeña sonrisa. -- ¡Serás…!

- ¡No sabía que me querías tanto! Exclamó James contento sentándose en el suelo y pasándole un brazo a Lily por el hombro, pero la pelirroja se quitó enfurecida.

- ¡No ha tenido ninguna gracia! Lily cogió una bola y se la tiro a James, pero él la cogió y se puso a jugar con ella por lo que Lily lo miró aun mas enfurecida.

- ¡Admite que me quieres! James se puso en pie y fue a Lily

- ¡No digas estupideces! Gritó Lily y subió escaleras escuchándose un portazo cuando llegó a su habitación.

- ¡Estas enamorada de mi, tarde o temprano tendrás que admitirlo! Gritó James tirando una caja llena de adornos navideños al suelo. -- ¡Ayy!

* * *

Una preciosa chica rubia miraba distraídamente por la ventana de la biblioteca, sus brillantes ojos leían una y otra vez un pergamino que acababa de terminar de escribir y mientras examinaba y corregía su texto se paso la pluma suavemente por los labios, esos preciosos labios, tan carnosos y rosados. Si esos labios debían de ser suyos, tenían que ser suyos… Remus Lupin tras respirar profundamente y coger energía se levanto y se acercó a SU novia, (eso es algo que debía dejar claro, Elyon es SU novia) y como macho dominante debía marcar su territorio, su orgullo dependía de ello. Remus se colocó al lado de su amada, haciendo que ella alzase la vista, Elyon sonrió dulcemente lo que derritió aun más a nuestro merodeador, él se acerco lentamente y sujetando la barbilla de la rubia con cuidado comenzó a acercarse a sus labios.

Mira que levantarse solo para quitarle la pestaña que tiene en la mejilla. Warren apareció de detrás de una estantería y le sonrió a Remus, al cuál rodeó un aura negra y fue a una esquina a lamentarse. Este era su intento frustrado número 523, ese maldito Hokins, aparecía de la nada en los lugares más inverisímiles y hundía todos sus planes de acercamiento físico a **SU** novia. Pero esto no iba a quedar así, besaría a Elyon a toda costa, y si tenía que envenenar, decapitar, clavar una estaca en el corazón de Warren (aun no estaba descartado que no fuese un vampiro, el sigilo con el que se movía no podía ser humano), descuartizar, quemar, y meter sus cenizas en una bolsa que tiraría atada a una piedra al lago. Lo haría.

- Remus, ¿Qué haces? Preguntó Elyon girándose hacia su novio que de rodillas juraba ante una tela de araña que había en el techo la venganza contra su peor enemigo.

- Sólo estaba contemplando la fauna autóctona. Explico el licántropo poniéndose en pie, Elyon y Warren intercambiaron miradas de preocupación pero decidieron seguir a lo suyo, que era discutir sobre si los peces parpadean o no.

- ¿Ely que te parece ir luego a dar una vuelta? Propuso Remus pegando una patada a Warren por debajo de la mesa, ella asintió contenta.

- Pero no deberías dejar a Lily sola ya sabes que Potter se empeñó en ayudarla a decorar la sala común asi que ahora debe estar histérica. Dijo Warren devolviéndole la patada a Remus

- Pero Kath también puede quedarse con Lily ahora que Neizan no está. Recordó Remus volviendo a golpear a Warren

- Si, pero puede que ella esté con Thomas por ahí. Warren golpeó con fuerza la pierna del merodeador.

- Bueno, ire a la sala común y veré si esta Kath allí. Propuso Elyon ambos chicos se miraron y golpearon una vez más. -- ¡Ayy! ¿Pero que os pasa? Me acabáis de pegar una patada.

- ¡Lo sentimos! Se disculparon ambos cabizbajos, pero dándose patadas por debajo de la mesa

Cuando Warren, Elyon y Remus llegaron a la sala común se la encontraron con cajas llenas de adornos y un árbol de navidad parcialmente decorado, en el sofá se podía ver a Kath tirada sobre el sofá con la cabeza colgando por la parte baja y las piernas estiradas sobre el respaldo, en el suelo tenía un gran bol con palomitas que lanzaba al aire para luego intentar comérselas.

- ¿Qué haces? Preguntó Warren alzando una ceja y mirando a su amiga, que del susto empezó a toser fuertemente y Elyon tuvo que acercarse a golpearle la espalda, hasta que finalmente la palomita salió despedida hasta el fuego provocando unos pequeños fuegos artificiales dentro de la chimenea.

- ¿Qué diablos era eso? Preguntó Remus que se había escondido detrás de Warren, por lo que asomó la cabeza y al ver que nada había pasado apartó a Warren de un empujón y comenzó a plancharse la túnica con la mano.

- Palomitas. Contestó Kath con una gran sonrisa, los presentes la miraron. – Si bueno, les hice una pequeñísima modificación, pero están ricas. Kath cogió el bol del suelo y se lo ofreció a Elyon, pero Remus la apartó antes de que cogiese ninguna, "no puedes tomar nada extraño hasta que no nos besemos" pensó nuestro querido merodeador.

- ¿Y Lily? Preguntó Warren sentándose al lado de la morena, ella señaló las escaleras que iban a su habitación y lanzó una palomita al aire que atrapó en su boca.

- Yo que tú no subiría. Aconsejó Kath cuando noto como Elyon se acercaba a las escaleras. – No esta de muy buen humor, tiene secuestrado a un elfo doméstico y exige un unicornio a cambio.

- Kath eso roza el surrealismo, nadie en su sano juicio se lo creería. Dijo Remus indicándole a Elyon que ambos subirían para ver a Lily, mientras que Warren se retorcía de la risa en el sofá.

- Voy con vosotros. Warren se levantó y subió corriendo las escaleras tras Elyon y Remus, Kath se quedó sentada comiendo palomitas hasta que al cabo de un par de minutos sus amigos bajaron con las caras pálidas.

- ¿Me creéis ahora? Preguntó Kath girándose

- Ha hecho una mini-hoguera y grita al ver un pequeño muñeco subido a una escoba ardiendo. Explicó Warren

- Por lo menos ha dejado al elfo en libertad. Comentó contenta Kath, pero Elyon negó con la cabeza y se agarró con miedo a Remus.

- Lo tiene atado a la pata de una cama, tenemos que hacer algo para rescatarlo. Dijo Remus en tono valiente, Warren, Elyon y Kath lo miraron asombradas. – Idearemos un plan entre todos, rescataremos al elfo, apagaremos la hoguera y recuperaremos a nuestra Lily. Los demás comenzaron a aplaudir y a lanzar gritos de emoción. – Porque no hay nada que nosotros no podamos hacer, somos la élite de este colegio, ningún hechizo ni poción se nos resiste, ¡porque somos griffis!

- ¡SII! Exclamaron todos al unísono

- ¡Somos los mejores! Exclamó Remus

- ¡Sii!

- ¡Estais todos conmigo!

- ¡Si!

- ¡Conquistaremos el mundo!

- ¡Sii!... ¿Ehhh? ¬¬

- Ups, perdón es la adrenalina. Remus se rascó la barbilla pensativo. --¡Salvaremos a Lily! Vamos a mi habitación a idear el plan que nos llevara a la victoria.

- ¡Vamos! Gritó Elyon corriendo hacia las habitaciones masculinas seguida de Warren.

- Unas palabras muy valientes, Lupin. Dijo Kath apoyándose sobre el hombro del merodeador. – Pero insuficientes para convencerme, la última vez que pelee con Lily los dedos de mis manos no se despegaron en un mes, perdí un centenar de pociones a medio hacer.

- ¡Cobarde! Se burló Remus, Kath le enseño la lengua antes de volver a tirarse sobre el sofá con la cabeza colgando y las piernas sobre el respaldo.

* * *

- Muy bien, entonces apagaremos las luces y con sigilo nos metemos en la habitación rescatando a Lily y saliendo victoriosos. Comentó James orgulloso

- Potter, nadie te ha nombrado jefe y además ha quien hay que rescatar es al elfo no a Lily. Explicó Warren fulminando a James con la mirada, pues el merodeador se había unido al rescate con tan solo oír la palabra "Lily".

- De acuerdo… Se resigno James cruzándose de brazos y mirando como Warren y Remus discutían sobre la estrategia a seguir en un mapa que habían hecho sobre la habitación de Lily, habían puesto un lazo rojo donde se encontraba el elfo atado y Elyon había echo unos pequeños muñecos que los representaba a ellos.

- Te digo que es mejor entrar rápido e inmovilizarla, no hay que dejarla que use la varita. Explicaba Remus moviendo los cuatro muñecos por el mapa haciendo que atrapaban a un quinto muñeco y lo derribaban al suelo.

-¡No seas bruto con mi querida Lily! James le arrebató el muñeco pelirrojo a Remus y se puso a peinarlo.

-Ponemos la habitación a oscuras, y empezamos a dar brincos y lanzar hechizos, cuando volvamos a encenderlas Lily estará inconsciente y el elfo liberado. Warren mostró una gran sonrisa al terminar de explicar su plan

-¡Tu has visto demasiadas películas! Se quejó Remus

-Jewter, ¿tú que opinas? Preguntó James girándose hacia la rubia que estaba muy callada, por lo que Warren y Remus dejaron su discusión y pusieron toda su atención en Elyon que estaba sentada frente a un tablero y movía sus manos cerradas de un lado a otro.

-¡Oh destino, que nos deparas! Exclamó antes de abrir las manos sobre el tablero y hacer que cayesen pequeños círculos de colores sobre el tablero. Elyon comenzó a examinar el tablero atentamente. – Según esto, nuestra suerte depende de varios cisnes u ocas, no estoy segura, también caeremos presos, luego moriremos según este símbolo de calavera; vaya que futuro más feo nos espera, pero sigo sin entender esta ficha que cayó en un puente.

-¿Ely donde estas leyendo el futuro? Preguntó Warren examinando el tablero

-Uno que tenía Potter encima del baúl, es muy raro ¿verdad? Afirmó Elyon girando el tablero sobre si mismo, pero Remus se los quitó de las manos.

-Esto es un juego muggle, no es para ver el futuro. ¿James que haces con un juego muggle? Preguntó Remus girándose y enseñándole al moreno el tablero.

-Aprendo a jugar a juegos muggles, para causar buena impresión a la familia de Lily. Explicó James alegremente, por lo que Remus suspiro irritado a este paso no conseguiría impresionar a Elyon lo suficiente como para que se lance sobre sus brazos y lo bese apasionadamente. Si ese era su objetivo, le daba igual Lily o el elfo domestico torturado, sólo quería un beso de su damisela.

-Muy bien, mi ejercito lo que haremos será lo siguiente. James se levantó como un alto cargo del ejercito e hizo que los demás le rodearan. -- ¡¿De acuerdo?!

-Señor, ¡si señor! Exclamaron al unísono

Entretanto en la sala común Kath seguía entretenida comiendo palomitas que lanzaba al aire y las que se le caían al suelo las tiraba a la chimenea para que crearan pequeños fuegos artificiales con los que se entretenía. En ese momento Sirius entró a la sala común y observo un autentico desastre, "definitivamente James y Evans habían discutido" para luego encontrarse a la tarada de Ross echada en una posición extraña comiendo palomitas, ¿Cómo hacía para no atragantarse?

-¿Qué pasa Ross? Saludó Sirius adoptando la misma postura que tenía Kath en el sofá y cogiendo un puñado de palomitas que se metió en la boca.

-Aquí pasando el rato, ¡no seas tan animal! ¡Las palomitas son mías! Kath alejó el bol del lado de Sirius y lo puso a su derecha.

-Saben raro, ¡no querrás envenenarme! Sirius apuntó con el dedo índice a la cara de Kath, pero ella se limitó a tirar una palomita al fuego para que saltasen chispan de colores. -- ¡Que divertido! Por cierto, sé una forma de que Hennings nos devuelva nuestras cosas.

-¿Cómo? Nos vestiremos de negro, lo secuestraremos, lo esconderemos en una mazmorra oscura y tenebrosa y lo torturaremos hasta que confiese donde están nuestras cosas. Propuso Kath con ojos brillantes, Sirius la miró pensativo hasta que finalmente habló.

-Me gusta la idea, lo pondremos como plan B. Ahora te contaré mi ingenioso, perfecto, maravilloso e infalible plan, básicamente consiste en que delante de Hennings nos llevaremos estupendamente bien para que así crea que consiguió su objetivo y entonces nos devuelve las cosas y seguimos odiándonos como siempre. Kath se sentó como una persona normal y lo miró como si estuviera viendo una el hechizo más complicado del mundo.

-¿Te drogas?

-No.

-¿Estas borracho?

-No.

-¿Chupas los sapos que hay en el lago?

-No y deja de preguntar esas cosas. Sirius no sin percances se logró sentar en el sofá, pero antes le quito el bol de palomitas a Kath

-¿Estas de broma no? Preguntó Kath como último recurso, pero Sirius la miró con seriedad. -- ¿Tú y yo? ¿Llevarnos bien? Me da miedo hasta la idea.

-Muy bien ejercito, preparados para la operación liberación. Exclamó James bajando por las escaleras vestido como un militar seguido de Warren, Elyon, y Remus, éstos llevaban también vestimenta de color verde y unas rallas negras que atravesaban sus mejillas.

-¡Señor, si señor! Exclamaron al unísono, y ante un gesto de James todos se tiraron al suelo y comenzaron a subir las escaleras a gatas y en fila india.

-Ellos si que dan miedo, ¿qué hacen? Preguntó Sirius comiendo palomitas sin apartar la vista de la milicia que subía las escaleras.

-Van a rescatar a un elfo doméstico que Lily ha tomado como rehén por algo que le ha hecho Potter. Explicó Kath cogiendo palomitas también. – Entonces, ¿amigos?

- Amigos. Afirmó Sirius, ambos se dieron las manos con mucha resignación y para celebrar la nueva amistad, se pusieron cada uno en una esquina del sofá y se lanzaban palomitas para que el otro las atrapase con la boca.

Mientras tanto la guerrilla particular de Griffindor subía las escaleras de los dormitorios femeninos como podía, James iba a la cabeza y con la varita en mano se abría paso, detrás de él iba primer soldado, Warren Hokins que se arrastraba como podía pues subir escaleras a gatas no era su fuerte (la última vez que lo había hecho tenía menos de 1 año de edad); tras él una feliz rubia con un enorme casco verde le seguía, para Elyon era su primera incursión militar y claro estaba emocionada, no todos los días una se iba a la guerra, y por último cubriendo la retaguardia se encontraba Remus Lupin que en la menor oportunidad pensaba aniquilar a un compañero de compañía, en la guerra nunca se sabe de donde vienen los ataques y uno puede equivocarse y darle a un compañero sin querer, era una táctica muy sucia y rastrera, pero que más daba. Estaba muy desesperado y el refrán dice que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale, bien pues estaba enamorado y en una guerra, asi que el refrán lo respaldaba doblemente. Saldría victorioso, eso era seguro.

-Estoy harto de ir arrastrándome, ¿no podemos ir caminando como personas normales? Sugirió Warren en voz baja.

-No, el enemigo podría descubrir nuestra posición si nos levantamos. Explicó James con voz enérgica, Warren rodó los ojos y Elyon empezó a aplaudir emocionada, lo que molestó a Remus, más tarde tendría una charla con James, no permitiría que se interponga entre él y su amada. – Soldadita Jewter, avance hasta su habitación y abra con suavidad su puerta.

-Si, Potter, digo ¡Si señor! Exclamó Elyon y avanzó arrastrándose hasta su habitación y como James ordenó abrió la puerta unos milímetros sin hacer ruido.

-Muy bien ahora haremos lo que ensayamos en el dormitorio, ¡un, dos, tres! Inmediatamente los cuatro se pusieron en pie, James golpeó la puerta con fuerza abriéndola de par en par y Warren lanzón un hechizo para crear mucho humo en la habitación (asi la entrada sería mas impactante y desconcertarían al enemigo), al entrar se dividieron en dos grupos a la derecha y cerca del escritorio se posicionaron Elyon y Remus, mientras que James y Warren se colocaron cerca del armario.

-¿Por qué hay tanto humo aquí? Preguntó Lily que al intentar caminar se chocó contra un baúl, momento que aprovecho James que tocó el hombro de Warren para indicarle que debían lanzarse sobre el enemigo y así fue nuestro intrépido merodeador se lanzó sobre la pelirroja que a su parecer estaba muy blandita y suave, tras él se lanzó Warren. Por otro lado, el equipo de Remus y Elyon como no veían ni sus propios rostros decidieron conjurar unas gafas de infrarrojos y al localizar los cuerpos de James y Warren decidieron apoyar la causa y lanzarse también sobre ellos, creando una pequeña montañita.

-No veo nada. Comentó Warren mientras trataba de mirar a los lados. – Los de arriba, ¡a ver si adelgazamos!

-Yo estoy en mi peso ideal. Agregó Elyon molesta desde lo alto de la torre

-Ely tu estas bien, creo que hasta has perdido peso, me refería a la vaca que tengo en mi espalda. Explicó Warren por lo que Remus le dio una colleja.

-¡Soldados sean disciplinados, sino tendré que abriros expedientes! Gritó James enérgicamente

-¡Ay algo se ha tirado sobre mí! Gritó Elyon

-¿Potter está el último verdad? Preguntó Lily que empezó a saltar sobre Elyon, lo que provocó quejas en la parte baja.

-Si Lily esta encima de Elyon, ¿Qué lo que estamos escachando, Potter? Preguntó Warren alzando una ceja e intentando mirar, pero la niebla era demasiado espesa.

-¡Ay! Creo que me he roto algo. Dijo James dolorido, se pudo escuchar un "bien" procedente de Lily.

-No veo nada, voy a disipar la niebla. Remus movió levemente la mano y la niebla comenzó a esfumarse lentamente, dejando a la vista de todos la habitación donde ya no había ningún elfo doméstico atado a la pata de la cama de Lily.

-¿Y el elfo? Preguntaron Remus, Warren y Elyon mirando hacia arriba, donde Lily sentada sobre Elyon se miraba las uñas.

-Lo deje ir hace un rato, dijo que me iba a hacer un gran pastel de chocolate. Explicó Lily con una gran sonrisa

-Me darás, ¿verdad? Es que ir a la guerra da hambre. Pidió Elyon haciendo ojitos, por lo que la pelirroja asintió.

-Deberíamos levantarnos, creo que hemos matado a Potter. Warren intentó tomarle el pulso al castaño, esperaba que no estuviese muerto, no porque le importase sino porque tendría que visitar a Dumbledore, algo demasiado agotador. Para su suerte James tenía pulso, asi que solamente estaría desmayado por tanto peso sobre sus hombros, poco a poco Lily, Elyon y Remus se quitaron de encima de él ayudándolo la pelirroja a que se incorporase y dejando al desmayado James en el suelo bocabajo.

-¡Remus no mires! Exclamó Elyon tapándole los ojos con ambas manos a su novio, luego miró a Lily. – Lil, eres consciente de que estas sólo con una toalla. Ante tal afirmación la pelirroja se miró de arriba abajo para comprobar que su amiga tenía razón, claro es que se acababa de duchar y con tanto escándalo y alboroto lo olvido, suerte que Potter estaba inconsciente.

-¡Evans en toalla! ¿¡Donde!? Gritó James poniéndose en pie a toda velocidad

-¿Tú no estabas desmayado? Preguntó Warren, Lily inmediatamente se escondió tras él pero James la vio mucho antes por lo que mostró una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Lárgate, Potter! Chilló Lily desde detrás de Warren y asomando su cabecita por encima de los hombros.

-Tienes que pasar toda la semana conmigo. James se cruzó de brazos, pero Lily se negó en rotundo. Por lo que James fue caminando hacia donde la pelirroja se encontraba, ella para esquivarlo movía a Warren como si fuera su escudo interponiéndolo todo el rato entre ambos. – Con tanto movimiento tu toalla podría escurrirse, no querrás que eso pase, ¿cierto?

-¡Esta bien tu ganas! ¡Ahora fuera! Ordenó Lily señalando la puerta, James saludó victorioso y salió por la puerta. -- ¡Mi adorada libertad! Lily se puso de rodillas en el suelo y empezó a golpear la dura piedra con las manos. -- ¡Elyon estoy en crisis podrías dejar de coquetear con Remus y animarme!

-Perdón, perdón. Se disculpó Elyon dejando los cálidos brazos de su amado para ir juntó a la pelirroja, pero a mitad de camino recordó que Lily estaba en toalla y había dejado a Remus con los ojos al descubierto, así que dio media vuelta le tapó los ojos y lo arrastró a la puerta. -- ¡Hasta luego! Elyon sacó un pañuelo blanco y lo agitó hasta que Remus estuvo fuera de su vista.

-Creo que yo también me voy, cuida de Lily. Warren le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Elyon. – No dejes que secuestre a otro elfo.

Cuando Kath regresó a su habitación tras haber estado toda la tarde jugando a lanzar palomitas con Sirius; juego al que posteriormente se unió Thomas. Como las palomitas se habían terminado decidieron acabar de jugar, además Lily ya debía de estar calmada y como Elyon estaba con ella no había peligro. Así que la situación con la que se encontró al abrir la puerta casi hace que se cayese al suelo de la impresión, Lily estaba danzando saltando de cama en cama radiante de felicidad, mientras que Elyon estaba tan tranquila echándose las cartas del tarot.

-¿Qué le has dado? Preguntó Kath señalando a Lily que ahora bailaba con el osito de peluche que James había confundido con ella, el merodeador en su defensa solo dijo: "La culpa es del que invocó la niebla, no se veía un pimiento"

-Como no se calmaba le hice un té especial. Explicó la rubia sin apartar la mirada de sus cartas, pero al ver que Kath esperaba la explicación larga, tuvo que dejar sus cartas apartadas a un lado. – Cuando entramos para liberar al elfo estaba en toalla porque había terminado de ducharse asi que Potter le hizo chantaje para que estuviese durante una semana con él, cosa que luego vino a asegurar haciendo que Lily firmase un contrato así que se deprimió de nuevo y como tenía miedo de que secuestrase a otro elfo, le preparé un té pero como no hizo efecto se tomó quince mas.

-¡Aaaahhh! Eso lo explica todo. Dijo Kath que se había sentado en el suelo.

- ¿Y qué tal tu tarde? Preguntó Elyon

- No ha estado mal, de ahora en adelante tengo que pasar más tiempo con Black, todo sea para que Thomas me devuelva mi pompero. Explicó Kath encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿No gritas ni protestas ni maldices a Thomas? ¿Te encuentras mal? Preguntó Elyon tomando la temperatura a su amiga

- Estoy bien, es que hoy estuve con él y no fue tan mal; si quitas que es un egoísta, egocéntrico, narcisista, ególatra, cabezón, mujeriego y que le encanta fastidiar, no es tan mala persona. Explicó Kath enumerando sus defectos con los dedos, Elyon se echó a reír, si alguien le hubiera dicho que Kath diría alguna vez que Sirius Black no es tan mala persona, se hubiera reído en su cara antes de mandarlo a San Mungo.

- Van a ser unas navidades muy raras, lo veo con mi ojo interior. Dijo Elyon con voz profunda antes de que ella y Kath fueran aplastadas entre los brazos de Lily que les dio un abrazo.

CONTINUARÁ…..

Gracias a Lau Taisho Potter, Armelle Potter, Nixi Evans, Kaito Seishiro, Judith Malfoy, Columbine Elfglitter, Biankita Black, LokaLupin73, nea lunatica potter, Patita Lupin73, Oosaki Nana-chan gracias a todos por vuestros reviews. Espero no tardar tanto en el proximo, un beso y felicices vacaciones!!


	17. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17.Nieve

- Oye, llevo un par de días dándole vueltas a esto. Sirius se sentó sobre la cama de James mientras él se ponía una camisa y sacaba una chaqueta del armario ya que en los últimos días había echo bastante frío y eso quedaba demostrado por la capa blanca de nieve que cubría todos los alrededores. -- ¿Qué le hiciste a Evans? ¿Esta drogada o algo?

James como respuesta sólo le lanzó la chaqueta directamente a la cabeza.

- Sólo digo que salir voluntariamente durante estos cinco días contigo me parece raro. Sirius le lanzó la chaqueta, que el moreno cogió al vuelo y se la puso. – Si incluso parece que no lo pasa mal.

James se revolvió el pelo nervioso, no podía creer que Sirius estuviese diciendo eso.

- Permíteme hacer un apunte, raro es que tú y Ross estén todos los días juntos haciendo bromas a los demás y no peleéis ni discutáis, da miedo. James se acercó a Sirius y lo miró con seriedad.

- Si bueno, pero es sólo una fachada para que Hennings nos devuelva nuestras cosas; tranquilo seguimos odiándonos como siempre. Sirius sonrió abiertamente y luego se puso en pie de un salto. – Si quieres ver algo que de verdad da miedo, mira a Remus. El pelinegro señalo hacia la cama de Remus donde él merodeador yacía como alma en pena.

- ¡Moony levanta! Hoy es un precioso nuevo día. Ante el gritó de James, el licántropo se levanto como si de una momia se tratase dejando a la vista sus enormes ojeras y su cara de pocos amigos. -- ¡Dios te ves horrible!

- No he podido dormir, llevó toda la noche pensando la mejor forma de matar a Hokins sin que nadie sospeche de mí. Explicó Remus a la vez que sacaba un pequeño muñeco de tela con pelo rubio y con cierto parecido a Warren y comenzó a hincarle agujas en el estómago.

James y Sirius miraron con temor a su amigo y dieron varios pasos hacia atrás asustados.

- Moony deberías dormir un poco. Sirius mostró una pequeña sonrisa, Remus lo miró pero inmediatamente sacó otra aguja que clavo en el brazo del muñeco. – Creo que Ross tiene poción para dormir, si quieres le pido para ti.

- No me hace falta, estoy en perfectas condiciones. Remus guardó su muñeco en el bolsillo y se fue al baño.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo? Preguntó Sirius mirando a James preocupado, el castaño sin embargo se encogió de hombros.

- Yo lo veo bastante bien, no se de que te preocupas. Y dándole un golpe amistoso en la espalda a Sirius, James salió contento de la habitación. Sirius rodó los ojos antes de seguir a su amigo escaleras abajo.

* * *

La habitación femenina había amanecido mucho más animada que lo habitual, pues Lily se había puesto a cantar animadamente mientras se vestía lo que provocaba furtivas miradas de sus compañeras de habitación, Elyon para variar estaba echándose las cartas y Kath miraba distraídamente por la ventana.

- Lily es la primera vez en años que cantas por la mañana. Comentó Elyon guardándose las cartas en el bolsillo, la pelirroja inmediatamente dejó de tararear y puso toda su atención en su amiga.

- Bueno es navidad, estamos rodeadas de nieve, somos jóvenes, no hay razones para estar triste. Explicó la pelirroja con una brillante sonrisa, por lo que Elyon la miró con una ceja arqueada.

- Cierto merodeador no tendrá nada que ver, ¿cierto? Inquirió Elyon, Lily la miró sorprendida.

- No, nada. Aseguró Lily rotundamente, ante tal comentario Elyon mostró una pequeña sonrisa y Kath le lanzó una almohada que la pelirroja no pudo esquivar y le dio en toda la cabeza.

- ¡Ups! Fue sin querer. Se disculpó Kath mientras sonreía angelicalmente, Lily la fulminó con la mirada antes de devolverle la almohada. – Lily has de admitir que Potter es una monada, con tal de mantenerte entretenida te ha hecho jugar a todos los juegos existentes en el mundo.

- Si… bueno no ha estado mal. Dijo Lily cogiendo su varita de encima del baúl, Kath se llevó las manos a la cabeza y Elyon la miró boquiabierta.

- Lily exiges demasiado, Potter se ha portado como un caballero, si hasta te cede el paso en todas las entradas. Agregó la rubia amenazando a la pelirroja con una carta.

- ¿Desde cuando pertenecéis al club de fans de Potter? Tanto juntaros con merodeadores os está volviendo locas. Lily hizo la señal de la cruz con sus dedos y se los mostró a sus amigas en señal de defensa.

- Hablando de locuras, Remus está rarísimo. Elyon cambio de tema radicalmente al ver que a la pelirroja aun iba a ser difícil convencerla de que Potter se estaba comportando como el perfecto novio.

- Si últimamente parece algo paranoico siempre mirando a otros lados como si creyera que lo observan, yo también me he dado cuenta. Apoyó la pelirroja

- Si, además de que parece decaído y aun no ha intentado besarme ni nada. Elyon se sentó y se entristeció sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo. – Quizás ya no le parezco atractiva…

- Lo que ocurre es que Warren se ha empeñado en que no tengáis contacto físico, vamos si siempre os interrumpe cuando Remus toma iniciativa. Explicó Kath por lo que Elyon y Lily giraron sus cabezas hacia su amiga con gran interés, era su imaginación o Kath acababa de darse cuenta de algo que pasaba a su alrededor, entonces lo que sucedía era muy obvio porque si alguien como Kath – que fue incapaz de darse cuenta de que Warren estuvo enamorado de Elyon durante años- ha podido darse cuenta, la situación era realmente grave.

- ¿Tú sola te has dado cuenta? Preguntó Lily sorprendida

- Porque siempre nieva por la noche, tengo muchísimas ganas de ver nevar. Kath había cambiado totalmente de conversación

- ¿Kath?

- ¡Esta bien! Black me lo dijo. Pero luego me fije atentamente y resultó ser cierto. Kath se cruzó de brazos molesta, es que ella no podía darse cuenta de nada o qué.

- ¡Ajá! Acusó Lily – Al final Black sirve para algo.

- Voy a tener una charla seria con Warren, nadie juega con mi vida amorosa. Elyon miró hacia la puerta decidida. – Por cierto, estas navidades son muy raras.

- ¡Y que lo digas! Afirmaron Kath y Lily que se lanzaron hacia la puerta y pelearon para ver quien salía primero, finalmente fue la rubia quien se coló mientras ambas estaban entretenidas en su pelea.

Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras se encontraron algo que ya iba siendo habitual en estos días, James Potter estaba apoyado sobre la pared y con los brazos cruzados miraba hacia la escalera femenina. Esa pose que había adoptado para esperar a la pelirroja era realmente sexy incluso Lily tuvo que admitirlo, pero claro sólo lo admitiría en sus pensamientos. Cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja se incorporó y saludo con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Lily se sonrojase levemente, algo que fue notado por Elyon que sonrió interiormente.

- ¡Buenos días! Saludó James caminando hacia la pelirroja que lo saludó moviendo su mano ligeramente. – Un nuevo y maravilloso día nos espera.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy? Preguntó Lily intentando apartarse del castaño.

- Veo que cada vez muestras más interés por nuestras citas, me alegra saberlo. James se acercó a la pelirroja y le pasó un brazo por la cintura, a diferencia de lo esperado por todos los presentes incluido el castaño, Lily no gritó ni lo maldijo, estaba demasiado preocupada por esos calores que tenían como centro sus mejillas y que se le estaban extendiendo por todo el cuerpo. -- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Seguro que Evans no esta drogada? Preguntó Sirius en un susurro a Kath, ella ocultando su sonrisa negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Hoy hace un gran día para llevar a cabo apuestas! Thomas bajaba las escaleras acompañado de Warren que se masajeaba el brazo izquierdo, mismo brazo sobre el que Remus Lupin estaba llevando a cabo su vudú.

- Remus, ¿qué tal te encuentras? Ante la pregunta de su novia, Remus escondió el muñeco y sonrió abiertamente al ver que su vudú parecía tener un resultado positivo, Warren se acercó a Lily que le dio un gran abrazo y lo miró apenada, estaba cayendo en el encanto de James Potter y eso le daba miedo.

- Mejor que nunca. Contestó Remus sonriendo y dando un abrazó a la rubia que aunque sorprendida respondió encantada.

- Thomas. Canturreó Kath dejando a James y yendo directa hacia el ludópata, él al ver a Kath mirándolo como el gatito de Shrek y acercándose peligrosamente camino hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué quieres? Preguntó Thomas cogiendo una silla para crear distancia entre ambos, luego invocó un látigo y se puso a dar latigazos al suelo como si tratase de espantar a una leona.

- Estamos en navidad y hay nieve a nuestro alrededor, mucha nieve. Kath pestañeó muchas veces poniendo pose de niña buena y angelical que en su vida había echo una maldad.

- ¡¡NO!! Gritaron cuatro voces a la vez, Kath miró ofendida a los que creía sus amigos.

- Pero…

- El año pasado jure por el bien de mis chakras que no volvería a hacerlo. Elyon se negó en rotundo y se escondió detrás de Remus para que la mirada asesina de Kath no la dañase.

- A mí este año no tienes con que chantajearme. Se defendió Warren sonriendo victorioso

- Casi muero de pulmonía, neumonía, perineumonía y toda enfermedad terminada en –nía. Lily también se negó en rotundo

- Tengo importantes negocios que atender, las apuestas navideñas no se cobran solas. Argumentó Thomas poniendo otra silla entre él y Kath que se había cruzado de brazos.

- Pero…. Kath volvió a lanzar miradas de pena, no obstante Elyon seguía escondida tras Remus y Lily había sido lo bastante inteligente para taparle los ojos a Warren y cerrar los de ella, Thomas golpeó de nuevo el suelo con el látigo. – De acuerdo, ¡Black, tú si te animas verdad! ¿¡Verdad!? ¿¡Verdad!?

Kath había salido corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Sirius y agarrándolo del brazo comenzó a tirar de él. Sirius la miraba como si fuese una niña pequeña que rogaba por un juguete, por lo que inconscientemente sonrió. James sonrió al ver la escena al igual que Remus, ya que parecía imposible que aquellos dos tras años de profundo odio decidieran hacer una tregua y llegar a tales confianzas. Por favor, si incluso parecían adorables.

- Esta bien, acepto a lo que sea que estés pidiendo. Dijo Sirius finalmente suspirando, Kath le soltó el brazo y comenzó a dar saltos de alegría a su alrededor, Elyon golpeó su cabeza contra la espalda de Remus y Lily y Warren musitaron un "mierda".

- Participaré, todo sea por mantenerte vigilada. Thomas desmontó la barricada que había creado y fue hasta Kath, pero siempre manteniendo la mirada fija en Sirius. – Te tengo vigilado. Susurró amenazando a Sirius que lo miró con una ceja alzada.

- Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer? Preguntó el pelinegro que aun no entendía tanto jaleo.

- Batalla de bolas de nieve, por supuesto. Kath se subió al sofá y se puso a saltar por él, pero rápidamente fue interceptada por Sirius y Thomas que la hicieron bajar en contra de su voluntad.

- ¿En serio? Pues nos apuntamos. Dijo James que miró hacia la pelirroja

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "nos"? Lily alzó una ceja molesta, ella no iba a jugar, ni loca, no volvería a hacerlo. Fue entonces cuando James la cogió en brazos y se la puso a la espalda como si de un saco de patatas se tratase, la pelirroja al notar la fuerte espalda del chico bajo ella comenzó a sonrojarse. – Esto… ¿me bajas?

Lily estaba tan sonrojada que apenas le salieron las palabras por lo que James se rio.

- Tienes dos alternativas: que te cargue hasta el gran comedor o jugar esta tarde a la guerra de bolas de nieve. Ante esta amenaza Lily lo tuvo bastante claro, iría a la maldita guerra. – Lástima me hubiese gustado cargarte, ¿moony te animas?

- Algo de distracción nunca viene mal. Remus se encogió de hombros y Elyon lo miró horrorizada

- No sabes lo que acabas de hacer. Elyon le sacó una carta del tarot y lo amenazó con ella, luego suspiro. – Yo también jugaré.

Inmediatamente todos los presentes se giraron hacia Warren que tragó saliva nervioso, si prefería clavarse agujas en los ojos antes de volver a jugar con Kath.

- Está bien. Murmuro, todo sea por arruinarles los planes a Lupin.

* * *

Tras una larga y cansada discusión se decidió que el azar fuese el que decidiese quienes formaban parte de cada equipo, no obstante el azar manipulado dispuso que se repartieran de la siguiente forma:

Equipo rojo: Lily, James, Elyon, Sirius.

Equipo azul: Remus, Warren, Thomas, Kath.

Tras la configuración de los equipos decidieron establecer una serie de normas como prohibido invocar cañones, catapultas, bazucas o cualquier derivado militar que haga que las bolas de nieve golpeen con fuerza, ya que las chicas recordaban como el año pasado Warren había sido derribado por un cañonazo de nieve de Kath que hizo que atravesase medio jardín y acabase golpeado contra un árbol o el año anterior cuando Lily desapareció bajo una avalancha de nieve provocada por Kath y de la que fue rescatada por el servicio de rescate de Hogwarts – la señora Pomfrey y McGonagall- dos horas después, y como olvidar cuando la morena lanzó una bola de nieve a Thomas con una catapulta, esa bola que lo engulló y lo hizo girar con él hasta que finalmente el sauce boxeador lo paró no sin antes darle una buena paliza.

La batalla comenzó y las bolas de nieve volaban de un lado para otro estrellándose contra la dura nieve o dando de lleno en el rival. Tras varios minutos de intercambio incesante de bolas, Kath decidió que ya era hora de entrar en acción. La morena llamó la atención de Thomas y Warren a los que mediante gestos le explicó su plan - ir y atacarlos por detrás- mientras que Remus seguiría atacando ya que tenía gran destreza lanzando bolas de nieve pues podía lanzar tres por segundo.

Kath, Thomas y Warren ocultándose tras la blanca nieve comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraban Lily con los demás cuando se aseguraron de que no sería vistos se abalanzaron contra ellos con las manos llenas de nieve. Kath lanzó una bola directa a la cabeza de Sirius, Warren llenó el casco de guerra de Elyon de nieve y Thomas apuntó directo a la pelirroja, pero James en un acto de valentía salto para defender a la pelirroja un acto totalmente heroico si no hubiese sido porque Lily usó la bola que tenía en la mano y que iba a lanzar a Remus para defenderse. Resultado, James Potter estaba en el suelo inconsciente con una enorme bola de nieve en la boca.

- Lil, lo has matado. Elyon se quitó su casco y se lo puso en el pecho en señal de respeto. – James Potter ha caído en combate.

- ¡Elyon! No esta muerto, ¿verdad? Preguntó Lily temerosa por lo que Warren se agachó para tomarle el pulso, la rubia aprovecho para hondear una bandera blanca en señal de derrota, Remus que la vio fue caminando victorioso hasta ellos.

- ¡Lily que le has hecho a James! Gritó Remus al ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo.

- Potter murió valerosamente, intentó salvar a Lily pero ella le hizo tragar nieve. Explicó Elyon desmontando la bandera para despedir a James con el pañuelo blanco. -- ¡Vengaremos tu muerte, capitán!

- Que no está muerto, sólo desmayado. Warren se puso en pie no sin antes apoyar a James sobre su espalda para llevarlo a la enfermería.

- ¿Y Sirius? Preguntó Remus colocando a James sobre la espalda de Warren para que éste pudiera cargarlo sin problemas, Elyon señaló hacia un lado. Allí se encontraba Sirius batallando con Kath y Thomas, para ser un dos contra uno, el pelinegro se estaba desenvolviendo bastante bien, pero claro eso fue antes de que la morena se le tirara sobre la espalda y lo hiciera caer sobre la nieve para que así Thomas pudiera bombardearlo. – Creo que va a estar ocupado durante un rato.

Una vez que llegaron a la enfermería dejaron allí a James para que la señora Pomfrey lo curase mientras que Lily, Warren, Elyon y Remus esperaban afuera. La espera fue bastante corta ya que el moreno salió a los diez minutos de haber entrado, por lo que la pelirroja sonrió aliviada. No obstante, James salió con una pequeña libreta en la que empezó a escribir nada más ver a sus amigos, en ella explicó que tanta nieve le había afectado a las cuerdas vocales y que durante un par de días no podría hablar, así que se comunicaría mediante la libreta que tenía en las manos.

La tarde en Hogwarts fue tranquila, con James sin poder hablar Lily estaba mucho más tranquila y a esto se le unía el hecho de que se sentía culpable de que el moreno no pudiese hablar, así que ellos dos estaban jugando a las cartas con Warren y Elyon mientras que Remus seguía realizando su vudú aunque los resultados no estaban siendo los esperados. Kath se había ido con Thomas a hacer una tarta en la cocina y Sirius dormía en el sofá de la sala común ya que la batalla de nieve lo había dejado agotado.

Al día siguiente, último día de la semana que Lily tenía que pasar con James, el moreno la había arrastrado a la sala común para que jugasen al ajedrez ya que ayer había tenido suficiente nieve como para todo el año, por lo que decidió hacer unas actividades menos peligrosas aunque claro, con la pelirroja nunca se sabía.

-Potter, te toca. Indicó Lily al distraído James que miraba por la ventana, las nubes se veían grises seguramente esta noche habría tormenta. James hizo su movimiento.

"_¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy?" _Escribió en su cuaderno para después enseñárselo a Lily, ella lo miró perpleja.

- Pues no sé. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y James la miró fijamente.

"_Mientras no este relacionado con la nieve"_ James sonrió y la pelirroja se sonrojo levemente ya que el que no pudiese hablar era culpa de ella.

- Elyon me dijo que tenías un juego muggle, si quieres puedes traerlo y te enseño. James asintió y se levanto dirigiéndose a su habitación, al cabo de unos minutos regresó con un tablero en la mano. -- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

"_Tengo mis contactos"_ La pelirroja sonrió

- Este juego es bastante fácil de entender y muy divertido a la hora de jugar. Lily sacó las fichas y las colocó en la salida, al igual que el dado que lo puso en medio del tablero. – Primero tiramos los dos, el que saque el número mayor empieza. Luego si caes en una oca, dices "de oca a oca y tiro porque me toca" y tiras otra vez, luego también esta…

James miraba a la pelirroja atentamente, ella se mostraba sonriente y estaba totalmente concentrada en explicarle el juego, pero él hacia rato que había dejado de escuchar la explicación para solo mirarla a ella. A sus preciosos ojos verdes que ahora lo miraban. El moreno sonrió.

- Potter, ¿me estabas escuchando? Preguntó Lily mirando seriamente al moreno

"_Claro, claro."_ Escribió James, pero la verdad era que no había prestado atención a nada relacionado con el juego.

- Bien entonces empecemos. Lily cogió el dado y lo lanzó, luego se lo dio a James que lanzó. Lily se dio cuenta rápidamente de que James había ignorado totalmente su explicación, así que le obligó a escribir las reglas y a enseñarlas cada vez que caía en alguna casilla especial. Algo que le estaba haciendo mucha gracia ya que James se desesperaba al buscar.

- Siento interrumpir, ¿habéis visto a Ross? La pregunta de Sirius sacó a James de su búsqueda y Lily lo miró sonriente. Sirius Black estaba enfrente de ellos con su siempre peinado pelo, una cazadora negra estilo motero y unos pantalones vaqueros. Por primera vez en su vida Lily se dio cuenta de que Sirius realmente era atractivo. Bien ahora sabía al cien por cien que juntarse tanto con Potter la estaba afectando.

"_Estará con Hennings"_ Escribió James mirando a su amigo e invitándolo a irse, era su último día con la pelirroja y no iba a desaprovecharlo.

- No creo, esta mañana recibió una carta de Neizan así que debe estar en el campo de quidditch saltando de alegría. Sirius asintió y se despidió. Para él era todo un misterio como James había conseguido que Lily sonriera en su presencia, si incluso le había sonreído a él. Definitivamente la pelirroja estaba siendo drogada.

Sirius salió por la puerta de Hogwarts y se dirigió hacia el campo de quidditch, el pelinegro se subió la cremallera de la cazadora ya que el viento era cada vez más frío y metió sus manos en los bolsillos. Con esta temperatura tan fría y con un tiempo tan malo era casi imposible que alguien estuviese en el campo de quidditch, así que a mitad de camino se planteó darse la vuelta y regresar al calor del castillo, pero ya que estaba ahí iba a ver si la loca de Ross estaba ciertamente allí. Sirius caminó y cuando llegó la pudo ver. Kath estaba vestida con un gran abrigo rosa que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta y unas orejeras blancas, la morena estaba sentada en una de las gradas mientras tarareaba una canción por lo que la presencia de Sirius pasó totalmente desapercibida.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí? Hace un frío de mil demonios. Comentó Sirius por lo que Kath se sobresalto, pero enseguida lo saludó efusivamente, por lo que el pelinegro alzó una ceja. -- ¿Qué te hace tan feliz?

- Neizan dice que me hecha muchísimo de menos y que no ve la hora de volver para darme un gran abrazo y…. Kath que había bajado hasta ponerse a la altura de Sirius lo miró con estrellas en los ojos. – Bueno ya sabes. Soy tan feliz.

- No es para tanto. Bufó Sirius que se abrazó a si mismo, es que ella no sentía el frío tan terrible que hacía.

- Y además, te ves gracioso con las orejas rojas. Comentó Kath señalando las orejas del pelinegro con una sonrisa.

- Tengo frío. Sirius le pegó una colleja cariñosa en la cabeza y la obligó a dirigirse hacia el castillo. Pero a mitad de camino comenzó a nevar. – Genial, ahora nieva. Regresemos rápido.

- No aún no, me encanta ver nevar. Los ojos de Kath se iluminaron y abrió las manos para que los copos de nieve se posaran en sus guantes.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial? Nieva todos los años, además hace frío. Se quejó Sirius, Kath lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Quejica! Exclamó la morena para luego quitarse las orejeras y ponérselas a Sirius. – Ahora mira, copos blancos caen del cielo inundándolo todo, lo que antes era verde y frondoso ahora solo es blanco ¿no te parece precioso?

- Lo que me parece es que estas loca. Sirius se ajustó las orejeras bien, le quedaban un poco pequeñas pero le daban bastante calor y eso lo reconfortaba. Miró a Kath se había puesto a bailar bajo la nieve con los brazos abiertos mirando al cielo, los copos de nieve se había posado sobre su pelo y su ropa dándole un toque extraño. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ver nevar era hermoso.

* * *

Elyon llevaba más de media hora esperando a Remus, habían quedado en el gran comedor para ir a dar una vuelta y estar juntos, pero el merodeador aun no llegaba. Ella estaba sentada en una de las mesas, se había quitado el abrigo y lo había dejado sobre una silla, como no sabía que hacer mientras su novio llegaba decidió hacer yoga. Allí estaba con la postura de la esfinge, esperando. Le había dicho claramente que tenían que hablar, entonces ¿porque aún no llegaba? La rubia suspiró, Remus no era del tipo que llegaba tarde, así que seguramente le había pasado algo.

- Siento el retraso. Se disculpó Remus trayendo consigo dos grandes tazas. – Traigo chocolate caliente como compensación.

- Llegas media hora tarde, ¿Qué ha pasado? Preguntó Elyon sentándose sobre la mesa dejando los pies caer por un lado.

- Digamos que me surgió un contratiempo, ¿un poco de chocolate? Remus ofreció sonriente una de las tazas por lo que Elyon no pudo negarse.

- Están siendo unas navidades diferentes, pero me gustan. Elyon se refería al acercamiento entre Lily y James y a la sorprendente amistad que se había formado entre Sirius y Kath, eso sin contar su relación.

- ¿De que querías hablar? Normalmente cuando una chica te dice con seriedad "tenemos que hablar" es porque quiere romper contigo, ¿es eso? Preguntó Remus temeroso

- Así que por eso llegas tarde, estabas preocupado. Remus se encogió de hombros y luego tomó un trago de chocolate. – No te preocupes te quiero demasiado como para romper.

- Eso me alegra. Comentó Remus sonriendo y acercándose a su novia, pero el techo del gran comedor le llamó la atención. Estaba nevando. Por lo que Elyon también tuvo que mirar para ver que estaba distrayendo a su novio ahora que iba tan lanzado.

- Nieve… Murmuró Elyon, luego sonrió. – Kath debe estar fuera sonriendo como una niña pequeña – Remus la miró sin comprender—a ella le encanta ver nevar. Creo que es lo que más le gusta en el mundo.

- Si, he notado que le encanta la nieve. Remus recordó el día anterior lo feliz que la morena se había puesto al ver tanta nieve a su alrededor, el merodeador tomó otro sorbo de su chocolate. Elyon lo miró y rodó los ojos.

- Lily tiene razón al decir que si quieres algo, mejor hazlo por ti misma. Comentó Elyon, por lo que Remus la miró sin entender a lo que se refería, fue entonces cuando la rubia lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hasta ella. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo besó. Remus abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero acto seguido pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella a pesar de que estaba sentada sobre la mesa. Se besaban, por fin se besaban. Un beso cálido, dulce y con sabor a chocolate tal y como ambos habían esperado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la torre de Griffindor, en una de las habitaciones masculinas un joven de pelos rubios y ojos negros se agitaba furioso en su cama. Aun no podía creer que esto le hubiese pasado a él. Se revolvió aún más, pero no hubo resultado. Se encontraba acostado sobre su cama con los pies y las manos atados con resistentes pañuelos –seguramente por algún hechizo-- a ésta. El joven intentó saltar, pero lo único que consiguió fue cansarse aún más. Estaba seguro de que solo conseguiría desatarse con ayuda de otra persona, pero sus compañeros de habitación aun tardarían bastante en volver. Suspiró molesto. Esto no iba a quedar así, por supuesto que no. Su venganza, sería terrible.

-- ¡Elyon esta me la pagas! Gritó Warren furioso saltando sobre la cama

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La tarde de Lily y James había sido bastante productiva, sobre todo para el castaño que había aprendido a jugar al juego de la oca y al parchís. Juegos que la pelirroja le había enseñado con mucho gusto y feliz, pero ahora que ya sabía jugar no tenían nada que hacer y ambos estaban cansados de jugar a esos juegos, así que llevaban un rato sin hacer nada simplemente estaban sentados conversando, bueno Lily hablaba y James de vez en cuando escribía algo en su cuaderno. Lily se quedó callada, nunca había pensado que hablaría tanto con Potter pero se sentía bien, miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que estaba nevando.

- Esta nevando, Kath debe estar en el jardín llenándose de nieve. Contó Lily, James simplemente asintió feliz.

James no había dejado de mirar a Lily en todo el rato que ella había estado hablando, se le veía tan feliz, tan llena de energía. Esperaba fervientemente que ella estuviese empezando a desarrollar algún sentimiento hacia él, bueno por lo menos sentía que ya no lo odiaba, al menos no tanto como antes. Se dio cuenta de que estaba nevando desde hacia rato, pero no quería interrumpir a la pelirroja que le estaba hablando de su odiosa hermana, desde luego si la conocía pensaba gastarle alguna broma, bueno solo si era seguro que Lily no se iba a enterar.

"_¿Por qué le gusta tanto la nieve?"_ Escribió James en su libreta, Lily leyó la pregunta y estuvo un rato pensando hasta que finalmente contestó.

- Una vez me dijo que era porque mientras nevaba había algo mágico en el ambiente, que cualquier cosa puede suceder. Lily apartó su mirada de la ventana y se giró hacia James, pero por alguna razón él estaba mas cerca que antes. Lily cerró los ojos inconscientemente mientras que James tomó valor y puso sus labios sobre los de la pelirroja suavemente.

**Continuará...**

**He tardado menos de un mes... (ahora mismo doy saltos de alegria por mi habitación) **

**¿Que os ha parecido? Doble ración de besos, Elyon y Remus ¡por fin! y Lily y James, ¿como reaccionara nuestra pelirroja?**

**Gracias a **Kaito Seishiro, LilyEvansss, Lau Elric Potter, Oosaki Nana-chan, Patita Lupin73 (al final Elyon tuvo que tomar iniciativa, no dejara ir al licantropo tan facilmente xD), Sari Black , nea lunatica potter (muxisimas gracias por tu review me animaste muuuuuuxisimo) y Armelle Potter **porque sin vosotros y vuestros reviews este fic no seguiría adelante.**

**Espero que hayais disfrutado con este capitulo... ¡¡Felices vacaciones!!**


	18. Capitulo 18

**Espero que vuestro regreso a clases no haya sido tan terrible, pensad que queda menos para las vaciones de navidad xD**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la multimillonaria JK Rowling. **

Capitulo 18. Juntos pero no revueltos

Cuando Lily se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo le dio un fuerte empujón a James que la miró sin comprender, hasta que vio como la pelirroja se tapaba la boca horrorizada. James al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se revolvió el pelo desesperado, Lily aprovechó la confusión del castaño para ponerse en pie.

- Lily yo… Trato de explicar James

- ¡Déjame, no quiero saber nada de ti! Gritó Lily furiosa subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad, James se sentó en la silla y comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la mesa mientras se repetía una y otra vez imbécil.

Lily entró en su habitación aún sin creer lo que acababa de pasar, había sido besada, **¡había sido besada por James Potter!** Y lo peor de todo es que no había puesto resistencia, ¡ella! Lily Evans no opuso resistencia a un beso de Potter. La pelirroja cerró la puerta de un portazo y se tiró sobre su cama.

Analizó la situación mas de un millón de veces, se lo estaba pasando bien estaba disfrutando de la tarde y entonces ocurrió. La pelirroja pataleó en su cama y hundió la cabeza en la almohada.

¿Cómo había permitido que eso pasara? ¿Cómo había podido bajar tanto la guardia? ¿Cómo pudo dejar que la besara?

Lily se colocó bocarriba y estrechó la almohada entre sus brazos. El recuerdo de James acercándose a ella volvió a su mente y Lily se sonrojó.

- ¡No! Se gritó a sí misma. – Eso no volverá a suceder, nunca ¡jamás!

* * *

Kath seguía bailando bajo la nieve pero ya no lo hacía sola, Sirius aun si saber cómo se había unido a la morena y ahora cogidos de las manos se movían bajo la nieve danzando. Kath se había puesto a cantar una canción navideña y Sirius hacía del coro cuando hacía falta.

- Sabía que estarías aquí, un año de estos pescaras el padre de todos los resfriados. Saludó Thomas yendo hacia la pareja que dejó de bailar, éste le tendió una taza de chocolate caliente a Kath que lo cogió encantada. – Black pensé que eras más serio.

- Ella me obligo. Sirius señaló hacia la morena que bebía chocolate tranquilamente, Thomas no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír.

- Toma bebe. Kath le tendió el tazón de chocolate a Sirius, él la miró sorprendido. – Te hará entrar en calor, además el de Thomas siempre tiene nubes de algodón. La morena agarró la taza que tenía Thomas en la mano y salió corriendo hacia el castillo perseguida por su amigo que le reclamaba su taza, cuando Sirius entró se encontró con que Thomas se había resignado a perder ya que la morena soplaba victoriosa la taza.

- ¿Siempre es así? Sirius ofreció su taza a Thomas pero la rechazó y miro de reojo a Kath que estaba contentísima bebiendo chocolate.

- ¿Cómo así? Imprudente, loca, testaruda, con instintos asesinos, que tienes que estar pendiente de ella y que se apropia de las cosas de los demás. Dijo Thomas, luego asintió con la cabeza por lo que Sirius comenzó a reír. -- ¿Vas a dejarme algo?

- No. Kath se acercó a Thomas y éste aprovechó para arrebatarle la taza de las manos antes de que la morena pudiera pestañear. -- Eso no es justo.

- Injusto es que me hayas dejado menos de la mitad, ¡glotona! Recriminó Thomas mirando el interior de su taza, Kath lo miró ofendida yendo directa hacia él para darle su merecido por insultarla pero Sirius se interpuso en su camino cogiéndola en brazos y poniéndosela sobre un hombro. – Muy amable por tu parte Black, ahora Kath ¡duerme!

Thomas chasqueó los dedos delante de la cara de la morena, pero ésta ni se inmutó. Lo que sí hizo fue coger con cuidado la orejera que le había prestado a Sirius, estirarla y dejar que golpeará con fuerza la oreja del merodeador, Sirius la fulminó con la mirada y ella ignorándolo se puso a tararear una canción navideña.

- ¿Jugamos al snap explosivo? Preguntó Thomas al ver como Sirius se había puesto a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo para marear a Kath, ante la pregunta el pelinegro se detuvo y asintió dejando a la morena en el suelo que dio un par de tumbos antes de sentarse en el suelo.

Después de que Kath y Sirius se recuperasen de su mareo, ellos dos junto con Thomas caminaron hacia su sala común. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron el ambiente navideño y alegre se había tornado sombrío y era como si una espesa capa de tristeza cubriese toda la torre.

- ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? Preguntó Thomas, Kath se encogió de hombros

- ¿Escuchasteis eso? Sirius miró hacia las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones masculinas. – Creo que son gritos.

- Deberíamos investigar. Propuso Kath empujando a Sirius para que fuese en primer lugar, más que nada por si era algo grave que al que le dieran los hechizos fuera a él. Los tres intrépidos alumnos subieron las escaleras sosteniendo sus varitas, sintiendo como los gritos se hacían mas fuertes a medida que subían, pero no conseguían identificar la voz.

- Viene de mi dormitorio. Dijo Thomas abriendo la puerta de par en par, lo que vieron los dejó boquiabiertos. Warren estaba atado de pies y manos a su cama –que estaba en vertical y en dirección hacia la puerta-- con pañuelos y saltaba para poder liberarse pero sus esfuerzos no servían para nada ya que no lograba soltarse sino mover la cama hacia la puerta, cuando vio a Thomas y a Kath suspiró aliviado. -- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

Thomas se dirigió hacia su amigo para liberarlo al igual que Kath, mientras tanto a Sirius le había dado un ataque de risa y ahora mismo se sujetaba a la puerta para no caerse al suelo.

- Fue Elyon, ella es la única que conozco que tiene pañuelos con el horóscopo grabado. Dijo Kath que tras desatar a su amigo examinaba el pañuelo que tenía en las manos, Warren asintió y con ayuda de Thomas devolvieron la cama a su lugar.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? Preguntó Thomas, Warren se encogió de hombros haciéndose el inocente.

- ¡Black deja de reírte que esto es serio! Exclamó Kath llamándole la atención al pelinegro que ya lloraba y se había sentado en el suelo, trató de enderezarse y de ponerse serio pero al mirar a Warren volvió a reírse a carcajadas. Kath se levanto y fue hacia él lo agarró por el brazo y comenzó a tirar. -- ¡Vamos que tengo que hablar con Elyon! Sirius se puso en pie y la siguió, dejando a Warren explicándole el suceso a Thomas.

* * *

Después de su beso con Remus, Elyon se había pasado gran parte de la tarde flotando o al menos eso sentía gracias a todas las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago. Ahora mismo se encontraba de camino a la sala común ya que su flamante caballero andante iba a ir a la cocina a pedirles a los elfos que le preparasen una tarta y mientras ella debía de encargarse de la sala común. Tenía pensado poner una manta enfrente de la chimenea para así sentarse ahí y poder pasar una velada romántica, comiendo tarta y besándose. La rubia se sonrojo levente y rio.

Atravesó el retrato de la dama gorda y se puso manos a la obra. Retiró hacia atrás el sofá e invocó una manta que puso en el suelo luego cogió los cojines de los sillones y los colocó sobre la manta, tras esto encendió la chimenea. Su ambiente romántico estaba creado, ahora sólo faltaba su maravilloso novio. Elyon se sentó sobre la manta y admiró el fuego. Había algo extraño en el ambiente, el aire que se respiraba estaba enrarecido y cada vez se sentía mas triste y decaída.

- ¡Elyon! El gritó de Kath hizo que la rubia perdiese su concentración, la morena bajaba las escaleras masculinas a toda velocidad tirando de Sirius Black que no paraba de reírse.

Oh, no. Había sido descubierta.

- Él se lo había buscado. Contestó secamente Elyon antes de que Kath pudiese preguntar nada

- Podrías habérselo dicho, no hacía falta que lo atases a la cama ¬¬

- Y me lo va a decir la que me ató, amordazó y escondió en el armario cuando estaba a dieta. Protestó Elyon

- Me dabas descargas eléctricas cada vez que iba a comer algo. Se quejó la morena

- ¡Tú me lo pediste! Exclamó Elyon molesta, Kath la miró sorprendida y Sirius se puso a reír aun mas ganándose una patada en la espinilla por parte de la morena.

- Si, pero como buena amiga deberías haberte negado. Kath se cruzó de brazos. – Y no me cambies de tema, que me lías.

Elyon bufó molesta antes de lanzarle un cojín a la cabeza, pero la morena lo atrapó sin problemas. Elyon volvió a mirarla molesta y a paso firme comenzó a subir por las escaleras. Kath que prosiguió echándole la bronca la siguió por las escaleras.

- Ya estoy aquí. Remus cargaba una pequeña tarta de chocolate con un corazón de gominolas decorando el centro del corazón, pero no encontró a su querida Elyon sino a Sirius que estaba sentado en el sofá. -- ¿Dónde está Elyon?

- Justo acaba de marcharse. Sirius le arrebató la tarta a Remus y cogió una de las gominolas que formaba el corazón, Remus le quitó la tarta a tal velocidad que casi la estrella contra el suelo. – Tus planes han sido cancelados, pero tranquilo yo estoy aquí para consolarte.

Remus lo miró con una ceja alzada, estamparle la tarta en la cara o no. Ese era su gran dilema.

- Era broma, no hace falta que me mires así. Se defendió Sirius, Remus suspiró. – ¿A que no sabes lo que tu noviecita ha hecho?

Tras le breve pero intensa explicación de Sirius, Remus era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Su amada rubia había intervenido y había neutralizado a su archi-enemigo Warren Hokins de un solo movimiento de varita, se sentía muy orgulloso y tenía unas ganas enormes de subir las escaleras coger a Elyon en brazos y darle un beso que la dejara sin respiración. Pero por desgracia no podía hacer eso ya que como Sirius le había dicho su rubia estaría discutiendo con Kath seguramente.

- ¿Qué hacéis? Preguntó Thomas bajando por las escaleras acompañado de Warren que al ver a Remus le lanzó una mirada de odio mientras que Sirius y Remus intentaron aguantarse las ganas de reírse. -- ¡Tarta! Thomas se sentó rápidamente al lado de Remus y le arrebató la tarta de las manos.

- ¡Eso es mío! Exclamó Remus molesto intentando quitarle la tarta a Thomas pero éste ya le había pasado un dedo por la capa de chocolate y ahora la saboreaba. – Olvídalo, puedes quedártela.

- ¿Y Kath? Preguntó Warren que se había sentado en uno de los sillones y sólo miraba a Thomas que había conjurado una cuchara dos veces más grande de lo normal y se había puesto una servilleta en el cuello para no mancharse. – Qué te aproveche.

- Está en su dormitorio hablando con Jewter. Contestó Sirius que agitó la varita para obtener una cuchara del mismo tamaño que la de Thomas, ver al castaño comer esa tarta tan rica le estaba dando envidia. – Son cosas mías, ¿pero el ambiente no es mucho más triste?

- Si, yo también lo he notado es como si en toda la sala se respirase angustia. Respondió Thomas mientras cogía un enorme trozo de tarta

- Algún ente esta perjudicando esta atmosfera, posiblemente alguien que este sumamente deprimido. Comentó Elyon que estaba bajando las escaleras con una Kath cargada de ropa que al ver a Thomas comiendo una tarta, soltó su ropa en el suelo y salió corriendo.

- Black que amable eres al tenerme preparada una cuchara. Kath le arrebató a Sirius la cuchara justo cuando él se la llevaba a la boca con un pedazo de tarta, la morena se metió la cuchara en la boca y sonrió. – Esta riquísima.

Kath empujó a Sirius lo suficiente como para sentarse al lado de Remus y Thomas al verla le acercó el plato de tarta, poniéndolo entre ambos, mas concretamente sobre las rodillas de nuestro querido licántropo que los miraba molestos. Esa era **su tarta** de amor, de él y de Elyon. Aun no se explicaba como su tarta había acabado siendo devorada por aquellos dos insensibles.

- ¿Algún ente? Preguntó Thomas que estaba dividiendo la tarta en dos mitades, una para él y otra para Kath.

- Si, pero voy a intentar localizar esa energía negativa. Elyon cerró los ojos y se concentro, al cabo de un par de segundos señaló uno de los sillones. Ahí se encontraba James Potter sentado, bueno más bien hundido en el sofá y con un aura negra rodeándole. – Potter esta irradiando ondas llenas de pesimismo y por lo que puedo ver esta sumamente deprimido.

- ¿James que ha ocurrido? Preguntó Remus pero la figura de James no se movió.

- Todo ha acabado. Murmuró James con voz escalofriante y con mirada gélida, por lo que Elyon del miedo se abrazó a Warren que se sonrojo. Remus estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie para protestar pero Kath y Thomas lo retuvieron, no era cuestión de que la tarta se cayese.

- Deduzco que pasó algo con Lily, por cierto Kath ¿Por qué bajaste toda esa ropa? Preguntó Warren mientras consolaba a Elyon que seguía abrazada a él, ya que James seguía mirándolos.

- ¡Ah! Es que esta noche Elyon y yo dormimos aquí así que decidí traer mantas y ropa. Explicó Kath esquivando los intentos de Sirius por robarle la cuchara.

- ¿Ha pasado algo en vuestro dormitorio? Preguntó Remus más aliviado al ver como Elyon se separaba de Warren e intentando no prestarle atención al hecho que ya quedaba menos de **su tarta **

- Lily ha convertido la habitación en una especie de templo. Explicó Elyon, todos los chicos la miraron sin comprender y Kath asintió. – Mi cama es ahora un estanque con una gran estatua de Buda en el centro y la cama de Kath es un gran árbol con pequeñas flores a su alrededor, Lily estaba haciendo un gran muñeco de paja al que creo que iba a prender fuego más tarde.

- Potter, ¿pero que le hiciste? Preguntó Warren girándose hacia James que ya casi no se diferenciaba del sofá a no ser que fuera por su aura negra

- Todo ha terminado. Volvió a repetir James con los ojos en blanco provocando varios gritos de terror por parte de Elyon y Kath que se sujetaron a Warren y Sirius respectivamente. Warren abrazó a Elyon para intentar consolarla y viendo como un malhumorado Remus estaba admirando la escena, mientras que Sirius aprovechó para quitarle la cuchara a Kath

- Creo que deberíamos interrogarlos cuando estén más perceptivos. Sugirió Elyon a lo que todos estuvieron completamente de acuerdo. – Por cierto, Warren siento haberte atado.

- ¡Ahh! Gritó Remus, pero era demasiado tarde lo que quedaba de tarta de chocolate estaba sobre su cara. ¿Y porque? Pues porque Sirius comenzó a pelear con Kath porque la morena quería recuperar su cuchara, Thomas que tenía miedo de que la tarta se cayese al suelo por algún golpe la cogió pero para desgracia de Remus, la morena lo golpeó haciendo que se girase hacia Thomas que tuvo la brillante idea de esquivarlo estampándole la tarta en la cara.

- ¡Me voy! Remus se puso en pie, provocando que Kath que estaba apoyándose en él cayese de espaldas sobre el sofá al igual que Sirius que no pudo reaccionar rápido y cayó sobre ella lanzando la cuchara por los aires que golpeó la cabeza de Remus al caer. Thomas comenzó a reírse y Remus lo miró enfurecido. –Avisadme cuando hayáis madurado.

El merodeador caminó indignado hacia las escaleras de su habitación no sin antes ver como Warren se retorcía de la risa en el sofá y como su hasta ahora novia se tapaba la boca con las manos intentando no reírse de él en su cara.

* * *

Tras la despedida de todos sus compañeros Kath y Elyon se pusieron manos a la obra para dejar la sala común como un acogedor dormitorio, Elyon tuvo que juntar dos de los sillones para así poder hacer una cama decente que cubrió con sábanas y mantas, mientras que la morena se apropió del sofá donde estaba acostada boca-arriba y con un cojín en la cabeza.

Elyon se puso en pie y tapó a Kath con una manta, eran ya más de las doce de la noche y aún no conseguía dormir, extrañaba demasiado su cama, al contrario que la morena que dormía desde hacía rato sin problemas. Elyon se tumbó de nuevo en su improvisada cama, se volteó a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, nada no conseguía dormir. Para su suerte no era la única que no podía dormir esa noche, ya que escuchó ruidos provenientes de las escaleras masculinas, alguien bajaba las escaleras. La rubia se envolvió entre sus sábanas y asomó la cabeza por encima del sofá.

Sirius Black envuelto en una manta y con la cabeza apoyada en una almohada bajaba las escaleras seguido de Remus que cargaba sus sábanas, mantas y almohadas. Ambos mostraban un aspecto cansado y soñoliento, Sirius se tiró al suelo y encendió la chimenea, Remus se percato de la presencia de su novia y fue a sentarse con ella.

- James emite demasiado negativismo, no hay quien duerma con esa aura negra rodeándole. Explicó Remus antes de que la rubia pudiera articular palabra

- Si, por su culpa he tenido cuatro pesadillas seguidas. Murmuró Sirius furioso, el pelinegro se puso a buscar algún lugar donde dormir, pero ya estaban todos ocupados así que decidió extender su manta por el suelo. Remus al ver que Elyon tenía una cama bastante amplia y con cinco mantas decidió lanzarle las suyas a Sirius que las recibió encantado.

- ¿Tú no puedes dormir? Preguntó Remus, Elyon negó con la cabeza.

- En cambio Kath puede dormir hasta encima de una cama de clavos. Elyon señaló a la morena que dormía en el sofá a pierna suelta moviéndose todo lo que el sofá le permitía, esparciendo las mantas por el suelo. – Llevo toda la noche abrigándola, voy a pegarle la manta con un hechizo. Elyon se puso en pie en el sillón pero Remus la detuvo y la hizo caer sobre sus brazos.

- Quiero dormir así que no hagáis mucho ruido, ¡pillines! Comentó Sirius burlándose de Elyon y Remus que se pusieron color tomate y se separaron con rapidez.

- No digas idioteces. Gritó Remus metiéndose dentro de las sábanas, Sirius le guiñó un ojo y Remus le lanzó uno de los cojines. Elyon miraba la escena escondiendo su cara sonrojada bajo su pelo rubio, pero su mirada se desvió hacia su amiga que estaba en el borde del sofá y que como hiciese algún movimiento extraño acabaría golpeándose contra el suelo.

- ¡Cógela va a caerse! Gritó Elyon sobresaltando a Remus que se movió tan rápido que le pegó una patada al sillón por lo que soltó un ¡ay! Sirius que estaba acostado cerca del fuego se puso a rodar sobre si mismo –cuál croqueta—y se colocó al lado del sofá cayendo Kath sobre su pecho. -- ¡Que reflejos! Elyon comenzó a aplaudir la actuación de Sirius que ahora mismo respiraba agitadamente.

- Si, estoy bien. No hace falta que te preocupes. Dijo Remus sarcásticamente mirando hacia Elyon que se había puesto en pie e iba hacia Kath que seguía durmiendo sobre Sirius. La rubia se puso a tirar de su amiga y con la ayuda de Sirius la tumbaron sobre la manta del pelinegro, cubriéndola de nuevo con las mantas.

- Black acuéstate en el sofá que yo me quedare vigilándola para que no vaya directa a la chimenea. Dijo Elyon pero Remus la miró horrorizado, eso sería por encima de su cadáver. El licántropo se puso en pie y fue hacia su novia a la que cogió en brazos, esta noche dormirían juntos.

- Tú y yo nos vamos a dormir. Elyon asintió sonrojada, Remus se volteó hacia Sirius. – Kath se queda en tus manos.

- ¿¡Qué?! Protestó el pelinegro, pero fue ignorado completamente. Remus deposito a Elyon en la improvisada cama y se tumbo junto a ella abrazándola, para que no volviese a escaparse. Sirius admiró la tierna escena un par de segundos, lo justo para que le dieran nauseas, así que miró hacia la morena que dormía al lado de sus pies, como era de esperar Kath ya se había movido lo suficiente para desprenderse de las sábanas y ahora mismo se acercaba hacia la chimenea tal y como Elyon había predicho. Sirius suspiró, iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

Era una perfecta mañana, la nieve relucía bajo el sol y pronto volverían a comenzar las clases. Lily se puso en pie con alegría, caminó hacia el baño y se duchó. Cuando salió de su largo baño se encontró la habitación totalmente vacía, ninguna de sus dos amigas se encontraban allí y sus camas estaban hechas, como si no hubiesen pasado la noche allí. La pelirroja se vistió y recordó que ayer creyó haberlas visto recogiendo sus mantas y almohadas mientras ella creaba un muñeco gigante de paja, al que más tarde incendio. Definitivamente el incendiar muñecos con la apariencia de Potter y luego bailar a su alrededor funcionaba estupendamente para tranquilizarla, Lily se cepillo el pelo y se miró al espejo.

No había nada de lo que preocuparse. Su indeseado incidente con Potter estaba totalmente olvidado y superado. La pelirroja se puso en pie, lo que quedaba de navidad iba a pasarla con sus amigas divirtiéndose y nada ni nadie podría impedirlo.

Lily comenzó a bajar las escaleras mientras tarareaba una canción navideña, pero se detuvo en seco al ver como Elyon y Remus dormían plácidamente sobre los dos sillones de la sala común, la rubia reposaba sobre el pecho del merodeador y Remus sostenía la manta con la que ambos estaban tapados. Lily los contempló durante un par de segundos, se les veía tan felices que no quería despertarlos. La pelirroja caminó de puntillas e intentando no hacer ruido se acercó al sofá donde debería estar durmiendo Kath aunque claro, conociéndola seguro que estaba en el suelo. Pero lo que vio la dejó sin palabras, allí en el suelo acostados sobre una manta se encontraban durmiendo Sirius y Kath y no es que ambos estuvieran durmiendo juntos, sino que el merodeador sujetaba a la morena por la cintura y ella había pasado un pie por encima de su cadera.

La pelirroja no lo dudo ni un par de segundos, esto era una pesadilla y debía despertar. En cualquier momento podía aparecer Potter para cogerla en brazos y besarla. Lily se sentó en el suelo, se llevó las manos a la cara y gritó horrorizada. Inmediatamente ante tal grito, Remus se sobresaltó golpeando su cabeza contra la de su novia que se despertó de golpe, ambos miraron hacia los lados antes de ver a una horrorizada Lily gritando y señalando hacia la chimenea. La pareja miró rápidamente hacia la chimenea y los vio, Remus se levantó con tal rapidez que sus pies se enredaron con las mantas cayendo al suelo de cabeza.

- ¡Lily cálmate! Exclamó Elyon mientras se levantaba para ayudar a Remus.

- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Gritaron Sirius y Kath, la morena se encontraba sentada en el sofá sentada y envuelta con una manta mientras señalaba hacia Sirius, éste estaba gritando desde el suelo y señalándola a ella. Elyon se llevó las manos a los oídos, tres personas gritando a pleno pulmón era demasiado para ella.

- ¿¡Por qué tanto escándalo a estas horas de la mañana?! Preguntó Thomas que bajaba las escaleras con una sudadera mal puesta y unos bóxers negros, notándose que se había levantado al oír tanto ruido, Kath al verlo gritó más fuerte y señaló hacia Sirius.

- ¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!! Se escuchó otro grito proveniente de la escalera, Warren que iba con una camisa sin abrochar corrió a toda velocidad hacia Elyon que seguía en el suelo con las orejas tapadas. El rubio miró hacia Remus que estaba en el suelo en pijama y con una manta enredada en sus pies. -- ¿No se habrá aprovechado de ti?

- ¡Somos novios! Exclamó Remus furioso, Warren lo fulminó con la mirada y ayudo a Elyon a sentarse en uno de los sillones. Mientras tanto, Thomas fue hacia Lily a la que trato de calmar, la pelirroja se tiró sobre sus brazos y abrazo al moreno. - ¡Calmaos todos de una vez!

- ¿¡Que me calme?! Anoche me acosté en el sofá yo sola y ¡amanezco en el suelo durmiendo con Black! Kath se había puesto a caminar sobre el sofá histérica cogió un cojín y se lo lanzó al pelinegro a la cabeza.

- ¿¡Qué?! Exclamó Thomas pero al intentar levantarse Lily se agarró con fuerza a él. – Tranquila Lil.

- Estoy soñando, debo estar soñando. Porque sólo en sus sueños Kath estaría durmiendo con Black y yo habría sido besada por Potter, ¡claro eso es! Murmuró Lily pero Thomas al escuchar la confesión de su amiga estuvo seguro de que su corazón momentáneamente se había parado para luego volver a continuar latiendo.

- Lupin, venir en mitad de la noche a atacar a la pobre Elyon. Warren negó con la cabeza y a Remus se le crisparon los nervios

- ¡Tranquilidad! Warren, Remus no se aprovechó de mí y Kath, Black estaba encargado de que no te metieses en la chimenea. Explicó Elyon a los presentes, esto calmo aunque no del todo a Warren que se sentó en el sillón, Remus hizo lo mismo no sin antes recoger las mantas con las que se había tropezado. Sin embargo, Kath seguía despotricando contra Sirius.

- Ross, deberías agradecerme pase toda la santa noche recibiendo tus patadas. Contestó Sirius con seriedad que a pesar de saber que estaba durmiendo con ella no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al verla tan cerca esta mañana. – Además ahora tendré que darme un baño desinfectante, quien sabe que virus me puedes transmitir.

- Da gracias a que los muertos no pueden coger virus. Kath saltó del sofá pero fue cogida al vuelo por Thomas que intentaba calmar a la morena que no paraba de revolverse para poder ir a matar a Sirius que como veía que la estaban sujetando le hacía burlas, lo que la enfurecía aún más. Lily por su parte había empezado a hiperventilar así que cogió una bolsa de papel y empezó a respirar en ella, mientras analizaba la situación. -- ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que matarlo!

- ¿Es que ni en navidad podemos tener un día tranquilo? Preguntó Elyon en voz alta a la vez que se masajeaba las sienes ya que Remus y Warren habían regresado a su etapa de guerra de miradas y por lo visto, Kath y Sirius regresaban a su particular guerra. – Lily, ¿te encuentras bien?

La pelirroja la miró y alzó el pulgar en señal de afirmación, pero siguió respirando en la bolsa de papel. Demasiadas emociones en menos de 24 horas.

- ¡Ayuda! Exclamó Thomas al ver como Kath le daba cojinazos para librarse de él, lo preocupante era que el encargado de proporcionarle el armamento era Sirius, Elyon pasó la mano varias veces por delante de los rostros de Remus y Warren, pero parecía que la guerra visual iba para rato, así que decidió ir a por una de las personas mas cuerdas, Lily. -- ¡Black deja de ayudarla!

- Yo no la ayudo a nada. Comentó Sirius divertido pegándole un almohadazo a Thomas en la espalda que lo empujó hacia delante liberando a Kath que triunfante se subió sobre el sofá cogiendo antes dos cojines con los que empezó a saltar.

- Empiezo a pensar que vuestra única misión en el mundo es fastidiarme. Murmuró Thomas cogiendo una almohada, Kath asintió y Sirius adoptó una posición de ninja con la almohada a su espalda.

- ¡Prepárate Black! Gritó Kath antes de dar una doble voltereta y caer al suelo al lado de Thomas

- ¡Evans! Gritó James caminando hacia Lily, ella comenzó a respirar con más fuerza en la bolsa. Elyon le puso la mano en la frente a su amiga, ya que se estaba poniendo cada vez más roja pero su temperatura era normal.

- ¿Lily te encuentras bien? Estas muy colorada y estas empezando a sudar. Comentó Elyon preocupada, la pelirroja solo se limitó a seguir respirando a gran velocidad sin decir nada. James ya se encontraba cerca del amor de su vida y realmente ella se veía bastante mal, Lily estaba muy roja y parecía que lo estaba pasando realmente mal en cualquier momento podría desmayarse. – Potter, deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería.

James asintió y fue a coger a Lily para levantarla, pero la pelirroja se alejo de él.

- ¡No te acerques a mí! La pelirroja empezó a arrastrarse hacia atrás lejos de James, el merodeador suspiro esa era la clase de respuesta que esperaba. Lily se puso a respirar dentro de la bolsa de papel una vez más, Elyon se acercó a Lily para tratar de calmarla. – ¡Todo es tú culpa!

- Lily trata de tranquilizarte. Elyon inspiraba y expiraba como si estuviese haciendo un cursillo de premamás, pero la pelirroja no conseguía calmarse.

- ¡No puedo tranquilizarme! ¡Si él no me hubiese besado yo no estaría sintiendo estas cosas! Exclamó Lily a pleno pulmón señalando a James y lanzándole una de las sillas que estaban cerca de ella.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Antes de nada muchas gracias a **Lau Elric Potter, car, nea lunatica potter, Patita Lupin73, Kaito Seishiro, SolBlack, catorcchp BarbaraNakamura, Dramione Black, Aldonza Black,Armelle Potter , tatiana black, lilitonks **porque espero de todo corazón que este episodio os haya hecho pasar un buen rato. Tan buen rato como vuestros reviews me hacen pasar a mí (en serio deberiais verme saltar de alegría cada vez que llega un review)**

**Punto número dos del dia xD... tengo un gran problema para continuar el fic (dadle gracias a mi hermana ¬¬) y es que no sé si juntar a Kath y Sirius o dejar a la morena con Neizan (ya que mi sister adora este personaje y me ha estado volviendo loca con esto) Tal y como estan los episodios, la verdad es que la morena podría quedarse con cualquiera de los dos. Así que recurriendo a la democracia, ya que mi hermana somos 1 contra 1, he decidido hacer una mini-encuesta, para que vosotros decidais con quien es mejor que se quede.**

**Punto número tres.. apuesto lo que quieras a que eres la mujer de mi vida!! Patita Lupin 73, me encanto la idea realmente no habia pensado para nada emparejar a Thomas, pero creo que gracias a ti lo reconsideraré.**

**Y punto núemero cuatro... me voy a hacer autopropaganda xD, el que este aburrido si quiere puede pasarse por mi nuevo fic "Enamorarse es de idiotas" (si soy penosa haciendo publicidad lo reconozco u.u) **

**Besos, saludos, reviews y como diria Elyon ¡buen Karma para todos!**


	19. Capitulo 19

**Lamento el retraso.. y feliz halloween atrasado!!**

**Los personajes no son mios, solo los tomo prestados de la multimillonaria J.K. Rowling**

Capitulo 19. Poción de amor

Lily estaba sentada en su cama desde hacía un rato –exactamente desde que por orden de Elyon, Warren la cogió en brazos y se la llevo a su habitación, seguido de la rubia que había agarrado de la oreja a Thomas y Kath—la pelirroja que sorbía su té número diecisiete con cañita miró de un lado a otro, encontrándose primero con Kath que refunfuñaba mientras caminaba en círculos por la habitación; Thomas con las piernas estiradas sobre el escritorio se balanceaba en la silla; Elyon había estirado una manta en el suelo y estaba en posición de flor de loto vigilada por Warren que se encontraba tumbado bocabajo en la cama de Kath.

- ¡Aún no puedo creérmelo! Exclamó Kath rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

- Si, es increíble que Potter haya conseguido besar a Lily. Comentó Thomas sorprendido pero sin moverse de la silla

- Yo me refería a que aún no puedo creerme que haya dormido con Black. Corrigió la morena

- ¡Olvida eso! Tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar. Elyon se sentó en la manta y miró hacia Lily que sonreía alegremente y la saludo con la mano.

- ¡Eso! Afirmó Warren. -- ¿Lupin se aprovechó de ti?

- Ya te he dicho que ¡no! Y me refería a Lily, ¿que haremos cuando se le pase el efecto del té? Elyon se puso en pie y sacó de su baúl un termo con el que relleno la taza de la pelirroja de más té.

- No te preocupes por eso, cuando no mirabas Kath le echó poción relajante. Comentó Thomas divertido por lo que recibió un almohadazo de la morena que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, Elyon se giró hacia Kath y la fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿¡Que has hecho qué?! Gritó Elyon poniéndose en pie

- Sólo fue un poquito, unas gotitas de nada. Explicó Kath con cara angelical pero Elyon golpeaba nerviosa el pie contra el suelo. – Bueno quizás fueron más de un par de gotas…

- Le vaciaste el frasco entero. Murmuró Thomas sonriente por lo que la morena fue a hacerlo callar apretando su almohada contra su cara, Elyon rodó los ojos y miró a Warren.

- Kath deja de asfixiarlo y centrémonos en el tema. Pidió Warren aclarándose la garganta por lo que la morena soltó la almohada y fue hacia Elyon. Lily la miró sonriente y le ofreció té, pero al ver que no le hacía mucho caso siguió bebiendo ella. -- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Lily?

- Si, cuando vuelva a la normalidad le dará una crisis nerviosa y no puede estar toda la vida a base de mis tés. Comentó Elyon dándole una patada a Kath que se había acostado en la manta y trataba de dormir, por suerte llegó Thomas y saltó sobre ella.

- ¿Creéis que haya podido enamorarse de Potter? Preguntó Thomas, Elyon miró hacia Lily y ella sonrió alegre.

- ¡Dios espero que no! Con Elyon enamorada de un merodeador creo que es suficiente. Contestó Warren rápidamente

- Pero Potter me da pena, se le ve tan enamorado y siempre se porta muy bien con Lily. Kath colocó una almohada sobre la espalda de Thomas y se echó sobre él

-¿Queréis apostar? Preguntó Thomas sacando su libreta de apuesta de su bolsillo pero Warren se la arrebató y la tiró por la ventana. – No hacia falta que la tirases, con decirme que no querías apostar era suficiente.

- Volvemos a irnos del tema, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Elyon se puso en pie y señaló a Lily con una batuta, la pelirroja estaba sentada en su cama abrigando a un osito de peluche.

- No veo la situación tan grave, además Lily es una persona responsable. Contestó Kath después de bostezar, Elyon suspiró resignada.

- Si tan responsable que convirtió tu habitación en un enorme templo y tuviste que dormir en la sala común con Black. Recordó Warren que sonrió victorioso ante la cara de horror que puso la morena, pero Thomas le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera contestar.

- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué estemos con ella día y noche para vigilarla? Thomas se puso en pie y se dirigió a la ventana para intentar ver su libreta de apuestas, pero estaban demasiado alto y no veía nada.

- Me gusta la idea, podemos hacer turnos para vigilarla. Elyon fue hacia el escritorio y cogió un pergamino donde empezó a escribir. – Somos cuatro y tendríamos que vigilarla durante 16 horas porque ocho esta durmiendo, así que cada uno debe vigilarla durante 4 horas diarias.

- ¿¡Qué?! Lily es mayorcita y ¡Neizan vuelve mañana! Kath se cruzó de brazos molesta

- Si y yo tengo mis apuestas, ahora que regresa el sector femenino puedo seguir vendiendo boletos para el sorteo de citas con Black. Thomas le arrebató el pergamino a Elyon y se puso a escribir en él, Warren se puso en pie y se lo quito.

- Todos vamos a colaborar, ¡todos! Gritó Warren fulminando con la mirada a Thomas y Kath, Elyon invocó un casco de guerra que se puso antes de comenzar a distribuir las horas que cada uno se encargaría de Lily.

* * *

En la habitación de los merodeadores James había recuperado su energía habitual e incluso más energía de lo que debería, es por ello que Remus trataba de hacerlo bajar de su cama donde llevaba diez minutos saltando y gritando a pleno pulmón lo afortunado que era; Sirius observaba la escena desde la puerta del baño ya que se acababa de duchar.

- ¡Prongs baja ya! Gritó Sirius mientras se revolvía el pelo con la toalla, James lo miró pero en vez de parar saltó a la cama del pelinegro donde siguió gritando.

- Al menos cuando estaba deprimido no molestaba. Remus se sentó sobre su baúl y miró hacia Sirius rogando por ayuda, el pelinegro suspiro y miró hacia su mejor amigo que ahora saltaba de una cama a otra.

- ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

- Finalmente Lily se ha dado cuenta de que está locamente enamorada de mí, es cuestión de tiempo que cruce esa puerta y se tire sobre mis brazos. Explicó James con pose de superhéroe, por lo que Remus suspiro y Sirius rodó los ojos.

- Y llegaste a esa conclusión porque…

- Porque la besé y esta traumatizada, eso es que está asimilando todo su amor hacia mí. Contestó James sentándose sobre su cama y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Estar traumatizado no es algo bueno, yo diría que puede que incluso ahora te odie más. Sirius tiró la toalla sobre su baúl y miró a James con seriedad.

- Exactamente, así que aun no cantes victoria. James asintió y Remus se puso en pie. – Y pensar que podría seguir durmiendo junto a Elyon.

- Remus no empieces tú también. Sirius sacó una camisa del armario y se la puso. – Estáis obsesionados con esas mujeres, hay muchas más en el mundo.

James y Remus le lanzaron dos almohadas.

- ¡No compares a Lily/Elyon con el resto! Gritaron sus dos amigos al unísono. El pelinegro respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse; tanto alboroto por la mañana le había abierto el apetito.

- ¡Ey espéranos! Gritó James poniéndose una chaqueta a toda prisa antes de salir por la puerta seguido de Remus. Los tres merodeadores bajaron por las escaleras dispuestos a ir a desayunar pero unas voces provenientes de la sala común hicieron que se parasen en seco y se escondieran. En la sala común se encontraban Kath y Thomas recogiendo las sábanas y mantas que habían usado la noche anterior.

- ¿Crees que debería incinerar estas sabanas? Preguntó Kath cogiendo con palo las mantas donde ella y Sirius habían dormido, Thomas la miró divertido y asintió así que la morena metió las sábanas dentro de la chimenea.

- Entonces ¿que apuestas? Preguntó Thomas mientras doblaba una de las mantas que había sobre el sillón, Kath lo miró interrogante. – ¿Lily enamorada de Potter?

James asintió desde su escondite y Sirius y Remus le taparon la boca para que no los descubriesen.

- Bah, no creo. Aseguró Kath metiendo una almohada dentro de la chimenea, Thomas negó con la cabeza. – Aunque es una pena ya que Potter se lo merece, si durante toda la navidad ha tenido un comportamiento adorable.

- Creía que en segundo habías dejado su club de fans. Comentó Thomas divertido a lo que Kath respondió con un almohadazo – Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿es cierto que Lily era del club de fans de Remus?

Kath asintió. Y James fulminó con la mirada a Remus.

- Y Elyon del club de fans de Black. Añadió la morena, Remus se volteó hacia Sirius molesto.

- ¿De tu club de fans? ¿Qué hacía Elyon en tu club de fans? Preguntó Remus al pelinegro, Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y Lily en el tuyo? James se puso delante de Remus y sacó su varita.

- ¿Queréis olvidarlo? En esa época ni sabíamos que existían.

- ¡Fuego! Gritó Elyon al llegar a la sala común acompañada de Warren y una muy feliz Lily, Thomas y Kath que estaban doblando una de las mantas miraron hacia la chimenea de donde una almohada en llamas sobresalía y cuyas llamas estaban incendiando la alfombra. Warren sacó su varita con rapidez y apagó el fuego, luego miró hacia Kath y Thomas.

- ¿Quién fue? Thomas señaló a la morena

- Podrías haber provocado un incendio, ¿Lil que haces? Elyon se giró hacia su amiga que se había puesto en pie sobre el sofá y había conjurado un micrófono.

- ¡Exageras! Todo estaba controlado. Indicó la morena que convirtió una de las almohadas en una guitarra y se subió al sillón.

- ¡Quietas ahí! Gritó Thomas captando la atención de ambas chicas, luego convirtió la mesa en una batería. -- ¡Siempre he querido tocar la batería! ¡A la de 1,2…

- ¡Alto! Gritó Elyon – Vale que Lily esta bajó los efectos de mi té y de la poción relajante de Kath, pero vosotros dos –señala a Kath y Thomas—no le sigáis la corriente.

- Pero… Trato de explicar Kath

- No nos lo puedes prohibir, estamos en nuestro derecho ¡1,2,3! Thomas comenzó a golpear la batería mientras Lily cantaba y Kath tocaba la guitarra; Elyon y Warren se taparon los oídos y comenzaron a gritar a sus amigos pero hacían demasiado ruido y no los oían. James, Sirius y Remus decidieron salir de su escondite pues ya no había nada interesante que escuchar.

- Buenos días. Saludo Remus a su novia a la que dio un beso en la mejilla. -- ¿Qué le habéis dado a Lily?

- Mejor no preguntes. Respondió Elyon viendo como Lily había saltado al sofá donde se encontraba Kath y ahora cantaba al lado de la morena, Thomas seguía en el suelo golpeando la batería.

- ¿¡Queréis parar!? Exigió Warren a sus tres amigos, pero ninguno le hizo caso así que tuvo que volver a convertir sus instrumentos musicales en mesa y almohada.

- Gracias a dios, creí que iba a quedarme sordo. Se alegró Sirius quitándose las manos de los oídos al igual que Elyon y Remus, James fue a donde Lily se encontraba y la ayudo a bajar del sofá tendiéndole la mano a lo que la pelirroja accedió con una sonrisa.

- Lo que yo os he dicho, ya ha asumido que me ama. Dijo James feliz, Lily asintió sonriente y Sirius y Remus la miraron con la mandíbula desencajada. Elyon rodó los ojos y miró a Kath.

- ¿Cuánto? Preguntó la rubia

- Teniendo en cuenta que mi poción era extrafuerte y que se tomo 16 de tus tés, aproximadamente una semana. Kath mostró una gran sonrisa, Warren suspiró y miró a Elyon que se había llevado las manos a la cabeza.

- ¿Se bebió 16 tés? Remus se giró hacia Elyon sorprendido

- ¿Le diste poción relajante? Sirius miró fijamente hacia Kath

- Eso explica su comportamiento. Añadió James viendo como Lily lo cogía de la mano y tiraba de él para ir al gran comedor. – Tranquilas que no voy a aprovecharme de ella, la vigilare para que no haga algo de lo que se arrepienta. Y tras esto el castaño salió de la sala común con la alegre Lily.

- En serio Potter se porta genial. Indicó Kath por lo que Elyon y Thomas asintieron

- Claro, por eso estabas en su club de fans. Dijo Sirius burlonamente haciendo que la morena se sonrojase.

- ¿Estabas escuchando? Preguntó Thomas divertido, Sirius asintió y Kath le regalo una patada en la espinilla antes de salir corriendo. -- ¡Ey, espéranos!

- Esta semana va a ser muy larga y lo peor es que mañana regresa todo el mundo. Recordó Warren a Elyon

Pero ninguno pensaba que esas palabras fuesen a ser tan ciertas. La tarde fue realmente agotadora pues Lily se empeño en hacer una batalla de bolas de nieve siendo su apoyo principal Kath, así que entre las dos consiguieron convencer al resto. Lo peor de todo es que Lily rebosaba energías y malas ideas, por lo que creo un ejército de muñecos de nieve que disparaban bolas con gran velocidad mientras que ella estaba al mando de su catapulta de la que lanzaba enormes bolas de nieve; para suerte del equipo contrario Kath y Thomas estaban en él y habían conjurado dos grandes cañones con los que detenían las bolas de la catapulta de Lily mientras que Warren y Elyon intentaban detener a los muñecos de nieve. La batalla termino cuando una de las bolas de nieve que lanzaba Lily absorbió a McGonagall dentro y tuvieron que salir corriendo tras ella para sacar a su profesora, que una vez recuperada los castigo a escribir 10.000 veces "_no usar armamento en las batallas de nieve_".

- Estoy agotada. Comentó Elyon entrando a la sala común abrazada a Remus para poder mantenerse en pie

- Creo que dormiré durante una semana para recuperar energía. Warren se sentó en el sofá y estiró las piernas hacia delante al lado de él se sentaron Lily y James que venían bebiéndose un chocolate caliente que el castaño había pedido a los elfos domésticos.

- Lily me daba miedo, menos mal que James trataba de controlarla. Remus cogió a Elyon en brazos y se sentó en el sofá.

- ¿Qué tu pasaste miedo? Te recuerdo que era a nosotros a los que atacaba con una catapulta y con su ejército de muñecos de nieve. Recordó Warren por lo que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda

- Suerte que Kath y Thomas estaban con nosotros, no se que hubiéramos hecho sin ellos. Dijo Elyon acomodándose sobre el pecho del merodeador, por lo que Warren se puso en pie y se despidió con un breve "Buenas Noches" .

La sala común estuvo unos pocos segundos en silencio, hasta que el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió para dejar pasar a Thomas, Kath y Sirius que llegaban de la cocina donde habían estado robando dulces, al mirar a su alrededor se encontraron con una bonita escena, Elyon dormía sobre las piernas de Remus con su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y Lily y James dormían el uno apoyado sobre el otro en el sofá.

- ¡Que bonito! Exclamó Kath ilusionada pero enseguida la mandaron a callar Thomas y Sirius. – Pero es que son tan tiernos.

- Será mejor que lleve a Lily a su cama, no quiero que al despertarse vea a Potter y ponga el grito en el cielo. Thomas se acercó a la pelirroja y la cogió en brazos con suavidad, James se revolvió pero siguió durmiendo.

- ¿Vas a dejar a la rubia así? Preguntó Sirius, Thomas asintió y subió las escaleras, Kath subió corriendo a su habitación para bajar con dos mantas, con una tapo a James y con la otra a Elyon y Remus. -- ¿Y para mí?

- Tú vas a dormir en tu cama, no digas idioteces. Contestó Kath con una sonrisa – Black, he de admitir que no ha sido tan terrible pasar tiempo contigo.

- Si es que soy encantador e irresistible. Sirius le guiño el ojo y ella le enseño la lengua

- Lástima que tu ego lo fastidie. Kath le dio una palmadita en la espalda antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

- ¡Eh Ross! Kath volteó -- ¡Buenas noches!

* * *

Las puertas de Hogwarts se abrieron de par en par dejando pasar a los alumnos que regresaban de sus casas, la gran mayoría llegaba cargado de regalos para aquellos que habían pasado las navidades en el colegio. Los abrazos y los saludos no se hicieron esperar, y todos lucían felices ante el recuentro con sus amigos. Observando todas esas escenas de recuentro se encontraban Bellatrix, Lestrange y Snape que no podían avanzar ya que entre tanto saludo se había formado un atasco que les impedía moverse.

- ¡He vuelto! Saludó Lucius Malfoy agitando su melena rubia platino y con una gran sonrisa abrió los brazos de par en par; pero sus amigos lo ignoraron por completo. – Ya sé que me habéis echado de menos, es sólo que os cuesta demostrarlo.

- Quiero ir a mi dormitorio, ¡dejad de saludaros! Gritó Bellatrix pegándole una patada a un baúl

- Odio la navidad. Comentó Lestrange viendo como su novia cogía varios baúles y los lanzaba contra sus dueños.

- Yo también, en esta época se comen demasiados dulces. Agregó Snape sacando un espejo y mirando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

- Hasta los griffis me han echado de menos. Lucius con estrellas en los ojos saludaba efusivamente a Lily que desde el otro lado de la sala lo saludaba con la mano, Snape y Lestrange se giraron hacia la pelirroja sorprendidos y vieron como también los saludaba a ellos hasta que Elyon y Remus se la llevaron por la fuerza.

- Definitivamente la navidad es perjudicial para la salud. Lestrange fue hacia Bella y trato de calmarla para que dejase a los de segundo saludarse ya que los había colgado del techo bocabajo, mientras Severus veía como Kath corría hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Tengo una fan! Exclamó abriendo los brazos de par en par y mirando con superioridad a Lucius, sin embargo la morena paso de largo a Snape y se lanzó sobre los brazos de Neizan para después de eso darle un beso. Lucius miró a Snape que seguía con la misma postura pero con una ceja alzada y comenzó a reírse.

- Tú una fan xD

- No pensé que fueras tan ingenuo, Snape. Comentó Bellatrix divertida mientras Snape recuperaba la compostura y se ajustaba la corbata

- ¡¡Por favor, desalojen el recibidor y vayan a sus salas comunes!! Gritó McGonagall acompañada de Dumbledore que iba repartiendo caramelos a los alumnos que pasaban a su lado. -- ¡Albus!

- Perdona no pensé que quisieras. Dumbledore le ofreció una bolsa llena de caramelos, Minerva solo rodó los ojos molesta antes de irse.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta nuestros queridos alumnos ya estaban llenos de trabajos y cosas que hacer, sin embargo eso no era motivo de preocupación para Lily Evans ya que ella era muy feliz entablando conversaciones con slytherins, jugando en la nieve y amargando los momentos románticos de Remus actividad que era incitada por Warren. Elyon trataba de controlar a la pelirroja lo máximo que podía pero controlarla a ella, a James, a Warren y a Remus no era nada sencillo y más si era un trabajo que debía cumplir sola, ya que Kath desaparecía cada vez que podía para ver a Neizan; al igual que Thomas que se había hecho un experto en escabullirse sin que la rubia se percatase y en cuanto a Sirius Black, realmente era mejor que no ayudase, ya que la última vez que lo hizo Lily acabó bailando sobre la mesa y James intentando acabar con la vida del pelinegro.

Pero Elyon Jewter no iba a darse por vencida, tendría una tarde tranquila con Remus y cuando ella se propone algo, lo logra. Es por ello que ahora mismo Lily estaba estudiando en la biblioteca con Warren (previa amenaza de la rubia), James se había ido con Sirius a volar con las escobas y Thomas y Kath estaban ocupados con sus cosas en quien sabe donde. Elyon sonrió satisfecha y se apoyó sobre el pecho de Remus que la recibió rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos y comenzaron a mirar el fuego de la chimenea.

- Me alegro de poder disfrutar por fin de tu compañía, estaba harto de tener que compartirte. Dijo Remus enredando sus dedos en el pelo de la rubia

- Yo también, ya casi no me acordaba de lo bien que se esta sobre tu pecho. Elyon dibujo un corazón con su dedo sobre el pecho del merodeador

- ¿Estas segura de que no nos molestarán? Preguntó Remus desconfiado, Elyon negó con la cabeza.

- Lily esta con Warren en la biblioteca, Potter con Black sobrevolando Hogwarts, Thomas estará realizando sus apuestas ilegales y Kath seguramente estará abusando de Neizan, no hay porque preocuparse. Elyon sonrió feliz y se acercó a Remus para darle un beso

- ¿¡No os vais a creer lo que me ha pasado?! Exclamó Thomas interrumpiendo por lo que Elyon se puso en pie sobre el sofá dispuesta a lanzarse sobre su amigo para asfixiarlo, no obstante Remus la obligo a sentarse de nuevo. El castaño se tiró sobre el sillón cansado y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado? Preguntó el merodeador al ver la camisa del castaño totalmente desabrochada mostrando el pecho lleno de arañazos y unos cuantos mordiscos en los brazos, sus pantalones estaban con marcas de carmín y llenos de agujeros

- Estaba haciendo mis apuestas como siempre y de repente seis chicas comenzaron a gritarme y a intentar desnudarme, de hecho tuve que lanzar mi chaqueta como señuelo para que me dejaran en paz, pero el plan no funcionó como esperaba. Thomas suspiró y Remus y Elyon lo miraron dejando ver su asombro. – Se lanzaron sobre mí como locas, mirad hasta me mordieron, ¡no hay quien entienda a las mujeres!

- ¿Les hiciste algo? Elyon se puso en pie y examino los pantalones del chico

- ¿Me pregunto si así es como se siente un sex-simbol? Thomas comenzó a abrocharse la camisa, pero como parte de los botones habían sido arrancados tuvo que dejarlo por imposible, así que fue a cambiarse a su dormitorio.

- Otra vez solos. Murmuró Remus al oído de la rubia por lo que ella asintió y sonrió con malicia

- ¡Tortolitos! No os vais a creer lo que ocurre ahí fuera. Saludó Sirius sentándose en el sillón donde anteriormente estaba Thomas, esta vez fue Remus el que se puso en pie dispuesto a lanzarles un maleficio a sus amigos; por lo que Elyon le acarició la mano para calmarlo.

- Hay seis chicas enloquecidas gritando su amor hacia Hennings, se lanzaron sobre nosotros para poder entrar en la sala común, por suerte pudimos entrar antes de que comenzaran a lanzar hechizos. James colocó una silla al lado del sofá y se sentó en ella. -- ¿Desde cuando Hennings tiene admiradoras?

- Eso me gustaría saber a mí. Agregó Thomas que bajaba por las escaleras ya cambiado de ropa y con tiritas en las mordeduras. – Me atacaron de repente, os juro que pensé que iba a morir.

- ¡No exageres! Dijo Elyon entre risas, Thomas se sentó a su lado por lo que Remus suspiró molesto. Estaba comprobado que iba a tener que secuestrar a su amada rubia para que pudieran disfrutar de paz y tranquilidad.

- Ya sabes lo duro que es ser un sex-simbol como nosotros. Explicó Sirius orgulloso y James asintió

- Es una vida muy dura, tienes que firmar muchos autógrafos y decir que no a tus admiradoras cuando se te declaran, eso sin tener en cuenta que tienes que estar siempre con buena presencia. Continúo James por lo que todos miraron a su revuelto pelo. – Mi pelo es asunto perdido y lo sabéis.

- ¿Y Ross? Preguntó el pelinegro haciendo que Thomas y Elyon intercambiaran miradas

- ¡Debimos suponerlo! Gritó Elyon poniéndose en pie sobre el sofá, Thomas se levanto de golpe y sacó la varita.

- Debe de estar con Kliem, últimamente no se la ve. Contestó James -- ¿Para que la buscas?

Sirius se encogió de hombros y Remus se puso en pie ya que Elyon se había puesto a caminar sobre el sofá y casi lo pisa.

- Thomas hay un grupo de chicas dedicándote una canción de amor. Warren acababa de llegar acompañado de Lily, la pelirroja se sentó en el sofá y él se quedó de pie mirando como Elyon caminaba sobre el sofá. -- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Voy a matar a Kath cuando vuelva ¿y Lily porque esta tan seria? Thomas se giró hacia Warren con ojos brillantes y señaló a la pelirroja con la varita

- Creo que se le esta pasando el efecto de los tés y la poción. Explicó Warren justo cuando James se sentaba en el brazo del sillón de la pelirroja

- ¡Genial! Ahora no sólo hay que detener a Thomas para que no se cargue a Kath sino que también tenemos que lidiar con Lily para que no nos mate ni a mi ni a ella. Elyon se sentó de un saltó para luego ponerse a hacer posturas de yoga

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que la mitad de los problemas que tenemos son causados o tienen relación con Kath? Preguntó Remus levantando las cejas significativamente

- ¿Propones que deje que la maten? Preguntó Elyon asomando la cabeza por debajo de su pierna izquierda

- Aunque la idea es tentadora, es nuestra amiga. Contestó Warren separando a James de Lily ya que la pelirroja lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. -- ¡Black colabora y vigila a Potter!

- ¿Por qué? Él sabe cuidarse solo, además si matamos a Ross. Sirius se giró hacia Remus – La mitad de tus problemas desaparecerán y podrás pasar tardes enteras junto a la rubia.

*_*

- ¡¿Cuál es el plan?! Exclamó Remus por lo que recibió una mirada de reproche de Elyon y Warren, mientras tanto Sirius se puso a escribir en un pergamino las posibles formas de matar a Kath supervisado por Thomas que daba ideas de vez en cuando; James volvió a sentarse al lado de Lily.

- Quiero más té. Dijo la pelirroja para sorpresa de todos. – Elyon dame más té.

- Lil la última vez te lo bebiste todo. Pero la respuesta no le gustó a la pelirroja que se puso en pie e iba directa a Elyon para exigirle más té, pero por suerte fue interceptada por James y Warren que la detuvieron agarrándola de los brazos.

- ¡Soltadme! ¡Quiero mi té! Gritó Lily por lo que la sujetaron con mas fuerza

- Creo que se ha vuelto adicta al té. Explicó James cuando la pelirroja comenzó a patalear y tuvieron que arrebatarle la varita

- No me digas, no me había dado cuenta. Dijo Warren sarcásticamente que se agachó para esquivar una patada de la pelirroja, James agarró con fuerza a la pelirroja que lanzó el zapato contra Elyon el cuál le golpeó la cabeza haciéndola caer del sofá. Remus se acercó rápidamente a su novia a la que ayudo a ponerse en pie

- ¡Quiero mi té! Gritó Lily cuando Elyon la fulminó con la mirada

- ¡Que no hay!

- ¡Que me lo des!

- Lil cálmate. Pidió Warren dándole una bolsa de papel para que respirase, pero la pelirroja tiró la bolsa al suelo y siguió gritando.

- ¿Henning sabes que hay un grupo de chicas con pompones pidiendo que salgas? Preguntó un Griffindor de quinto año que acababa de entrar

- ¡Si lo sabemos! Gritaron todos los presentes por lo que el pobre alumno salió corriendo espantado hacia su dormitorio. Pasada esta breve interrupción, Lily logró soltarse de los brazos de James y salió corriendo hacia Elyon que saltó sobre el sofá y luego paso por encima del respaldo para tirarse en el suelo, Lily que iba a hacer lo mismo fue interceptada por James que le hizo un placaje y la arrincono en el sofá; Remus al ver a Elyon arrastrándose por el suelo con casco de guerra incluido volcó el sillón y se escondió con ella tras él asomando la cabeza de vez en cuando para ver como le iba a James con la pelirroja pero por suerte Warren había invocado unos pañuelos con los que había atado y amordazado a Lily.

- ¡Te prohíbo que le vuelvas a dar tés a Evans! Gritó James a Elyon que asintió luego miró a la pelirroja que estaba intentando soltarse las manos y suspiró. – Lily, es hora de que asumas que me quieres.

El castaño sacó una moneda que estaba atada a una fina cadena de plata y comenzó a moverla delante de los ojos de Lily.

- Estas locamente enamorada de James Potter. Thomas al ver la escena y como los ojos de Lily seguían el movimiento de la moneda ató y amordazo al castaño junto a la pelirroja.

- Elyon ya puedes salir. Comunicó Warren a la rubia pero al ver que no salía de detrás del sillón decidió ir a ver que le pasaba, pero lo que se encontró no le gustó nada. Remus había aprisionada a la rubia entre el sillón y su cuerpo y se estaban besando apasionadamente. -- ¡Elyon!

- ¿Qué? Preguntó la aludida separando a Remus de ella y poniéndose en pie, luego miró hacia el sofá donde encontró a Lily y James atados y amordazados. – Eso nos dará algo de tiempo.

- ¡Eh Ross! Gritó Sirius al ver que la morena entraba a la sala común, Thomas ante la aparición de Kath se puso en pie y fue hacia ella arrastrando a Sirius con él para que lo ayudará a capturarla.

- ¡Kath! Gritó Thomas con la varita en la mano, ella automáticamente agarró a Sirius y lo puso en medio de ambos, Thomas se levanto la manga de la camisa y señaló dos de los mordiscos que tenía. -- ¿Qué tienes que decir?

La morena que estaba tras Sirius se apoyó sobre su espalda para asomar la cabeza y ver lo que Thomas le enseñaba.

- ¡Ups! Creo que quizás le añadí un poquito de lujuria más de la cuenta. Explicó Kath con sonrisa de niña buena

- ¿Lujuria? Preguntó Sirius con una ceja alzada y dándose la vuelta para encarar a la morena, ella asintió y luego sonrió.

- ¿Por qué hay seis chicas clamando su amor por Thomas e intentando violarlo? Preguntó Warren

- Es que yo….

- ¿Tú que? ¬¬

- Les di poción de amor, ¡pero sólo les durará una semana! Dijo con rapidez la morena al ver como Remus iba a llamarle la atención – Es el regalo de navidad de Thomas, son ¿6? ¿Que yo no se lo di solo a cinco? Bueno, el caso es que hará todo lo que Thomas quiera dentro de lo normal y cuando acabe la semana no recordaran nada.

- ¡¿No puedes regalar una cartera como todo el mundo?! Exclamó Remus gritando y haciendo aspavientos con las manos

- Me encanta, muchas gracias Kath. Thomas fue hacia Kath y le dio un gran abrazo levantándola del suelo, por lo que ella le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Pero tú lo has oído? Preguntó Remus indignado mirando a Elyon y luego señalando a Thomas

- Lupin debes de reconocer que es un buen regalo, además… Dijo Warren divertido mirando hacia Elyon

- Además son Kath y Thomas, no trates de comprenderlos. Finalizó Elyon cogiendo la mano del merodeador

- Voy a decirles a mis admiradoras que me canten una canción, luego me sentaré en una silla y me cargarán tirando confeti. Explicó Thomas antes de salir corriendo por el retrato, Warren -no sin antes susurrarle a Kath que para su cumpleaños quería el mismo regalo- salió tras su amigo para no perderse el espectáculo.

- Tengo hambre, ¿vienes a pedirle comida a los elfos? Sirius se giró hacia Kath que estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, al ver que no le hacía caso le dio un golpecito en la cabeza, por lo ella lo miró confusa. -- ¿Qué si te vienes a las cocinas?

- ¡Oh no! ¡Neizan! Le dije que venía a por unos guantes. Exclamó Kath subiendo las escaleras femeninas a toda prisa y bajar a los pocos segundos con un enorme abrigo en sus manos y unos guantes puestos. – Vamos a hacer muñecos de nieve, ¿os apuntáis?

Pero Elyon no había contestado cuando Kath ya había abandonado la sala común. Remus rodeó la cintura de la rubia con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Voy por mi abrigo, nuestro muñeco tiene que quedar más bonito que el de ellos. Comentó Elyon antes de subir las escaleras femeninas.

- Supongo que eso es un no. Murmuró Sirius metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y dirigiéndose al retrato de la dama gorda – Hasta luego moony.

Remus se despidió de Sirius antes de subir a su dormitorio y coger una chaqueta, cuando regresó a la sala común Elyon ya lo estaba esperando con su sonrisa habitual y cogidos de la mano se fueron a los jardines, olvidando que James y Lily estaban atados y amordazados en el sofá.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**Muchisimas gracias a **sakura-nrt, Oosaki Nana-chan, Patita Lupin73, Sumomo Black, CaR=), Lau Elric Potter, Laurus Cullen Weasley, Armelle Potter, nea lunatica potter, ana_hp , solcisdz, Nixi Evans, Lili_Potter_Black_08, Kaito Seishiro lilitonks, Dante, Siriusila9.

**En cuanto a la encuesta del capitulo anterior, hubo un claro vencedor. Muchas gracias a las que participaron, espero que este capitulo os haya divertido tanto como el resto. Como adelanto al siguiente capitulo dire que creo que va a titularse "_Corazón Roto_" , las apuestas quedan abiertas como diria mi querido Thomas. **

**Y para el que este aburrid puede pasarse por mi otro fic "Enamorarse es de idiotas" nunca viene mal la autopropaganda xD del que aviso que el cuarto va a tardar un poco en salir.**

**Besosss y.... ¿os habeis fijado que han cambiado la pagina? Si... por culpa de eso casi no subo el capitulo buscando donde tenia que subirlo... u.u**

**Saludos y REVIEWS!! ahora que el enlace esta mas mono... ^_^**


	20. Capitulo 20

**No soy J.K Rowling y obviamente no soy multimillonaria --si lo fuera estaria sentada en una hamaca en el caribe-- por lo tanto los personajes no son míos .Buena lectura ^^**

Capitulo 20. Corazón Roto

Como era de esperar los jardines estaban llenos de parejas y grupos de amigos que se entretenían jugando en la nieve. Por suerte Kath y Neizan habían reservado un lugar para Elyon y Remus, la tarde pasó rápidamente y antes de darse cuenta los muñecos de nieve estaban terminados y adornados perfectamente lo que conllevó al inicio de la discusión sobre que muñeco era mas bonito, finalmente decidieron que ambos muñecos eran igual de adorables así que tras ver como Thomas era llevado en un sofá por sus admiradoras como si se tratase de un jeque árabe decidieron regresar a sus salas comunes a descansar. Una vez en la sala común Elyon y Kath cogieron a Lily en brazos – que seguía atada y amordazada- y se la llevaron a su habitación pese a los intentos de James por detenerlas, Remus espero a que la pelirroja estuviese lejos para así poder desatar al moreno que se enfurruñó y se fue a su habitación a idear un nuevo plan para conquistar a su pelirroja.

Tres días después las perspectivas de pasar tiempo con Remus no habían cambiado para Elyon, al contrario, habían empeorado porque con Lily té-adicta –amenazándola minuto sí minuto no- , Thomas con su sequito de enamoradas, James ideando nuevos planes para conquistar a Lily y la inexistente ayuda de Kath con todo esto; estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa. ¡Si sólo quería pasar tiempo a solas con Remus! ¿¡Tan difícil era eso?! ¿Acaso pedía demasiado? ¿Desde cuando el universo conspiraba contra ella? Suspiró por enésima vez. Miró hacia delante y vio como Lily la amenazaba con la pluma, por suerte estaban en la biblioteca y no podía gritarle que quería su té. Se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla y comenzó a masajear sus sienes, Remus se estiró y por debajo de la mesa le acarició la pierna intentando mostrarle apoyo, pero para su desgracia Lily comenzó a estirarse por lo que le pegó una patada a Remus que tuvo que retirar la pierna rápidamente.

Después de un par de horas y unas cuantas amenazas de la pelirroja, Elyon, Remus y Lily decidieron regresar a la sala común encontrándose por el camino al sequito de Thomas que tras estar vestidas todas del mismo color (rojo y dorado) tiraban pétalos de rosas para que Thomas los pisara.

- Están ensuciando los pasillos. Remus señaló el suelo cuando Thomas apareció ante ellos, sus admiradoras se alinearon a su lado. – Y como prefecto puedo castigarte.

- Venga Lupin, no seas aguafiestas. Thomas se acercó a Remus y le pasó el brazo por el hombro. -- ¿Qué te apuestas a que convenzo a Kath para que te lo regale por tu cumpleaños? El merodeador enarcó las cejas y quitó la mano del moreno.

- Primero vas a tener que encontrarla. Contestó Remus secamente por lo que Lily sonrió por lo bajo

- ¿Qué te apuestas a que la encuentro?

- ¡Thomas! Gritó Elyon poniendo las manos en la cadera – Deja de apostar por todo, en serio tienes un problema.

- ¿Qué te apuestas a…

- ¡Thomas! Gritaron Lily y Elyon provocando una carcajada en su amigo

- Sólo bromeaba, ¿vais a la sala común? Lily asintió y Thomas se giró hacia su sequito. – Podéis volver a vuestras salas comunes, mañana os espero a la misma hora y en el mismo sitio y traed pétalos de amapolas.

Las chicas miraron hacia Thomas y asintieron, no obstante no se fueron sin antes dedicar alabanzas y piropos hacia el nuevo sex-simbol escolar. Por lo que Remus suspiró molesto, paz y tranquilidad ¿era pedir demasiado? Por lo visto en esta escuela si era pedir demasiado, el licántropo pasó la mano por la cintura a su novia y la animó a que caminara, dejando a Thomas que le tendía generosamente un brazo a Lily, la pelirroja se agarró encantada y caminaron hacia la sala común. Una vez dentro James que estaba esperando el regreso de Lily se encargó de separarla rápidamente de Thomas alegando que tenía un tema urgente que discutir con ella; Thomas se sentó en el sofá y tirando a Elyon del brazo para que se sentara a su lado.

- ¿Acaso todos vosotros formáis parte de un complot para que Elyon y yo no podamos tener vida de novios normales? Preguntó Remus desplomándose sobre uno de los sillones, luego fulminó a Thomas con la mirada.

- ¡Oh no! Lupin nos has descubierto. Comentó Thomas sarcásticamente por lo que recibió un cocotazo por parte de la rubia. -- ¡Ehh Black! Ya tengo tu cita de mañana.

- Ajá. Sirius que acababa de bajar las escaleras de su dormitorio se sentó sobre el brazo del sillón de Remus

- ¿Black te ocurre algo? Tienes un aspecto horrible para ser tú. Elyon señaló las enormes ojeras que el pelinegro tenía, Sirius meneó la cabeza despreocupadamente.

- Lleva un par de días durmiendo mal, deberías ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey. Aconsejó Remus pero el pelinegro negó con la cabeza

- O también le podemos pedir a Kath poción del sueño. Recordó Lily uniéndose a la conversación pese a los intentos de James para que sólo hablara con él. – Bueno si conseguimos separarla de Neizan.

- Que suerte que tiene. Murmuró Elyon mirando hacia Remus – Deberíamos fugarnos nosotros también.

- ¿Decías algo? Inquirió Lily a Elyon, la rubia negó con la cabeza pero la pelirroja se echó a reír ya que sí la había oído.

- Black tienes que recuperarte pronto, si tu no estas al 100% mi negocio se va a la quiebra. Sirius enarcó las cejas molesto. – Pero lo más importante es tu salud ^_^

- ¿Hennings como puedes tener tanto morro? Preguntó James divertido

- Elyon tengo la solución a todos nuestros problemas. Saludó Warren entregando una hoja a la rubia en ella en grandes letras negras venía escrito "_Adictos anónimos. Si tienes alguna adicción ven que nosotros te ayudaremos a solucionarla, primera reunión sábado a las 17.00 en el aula de transformaciones" _

-¡El karma funciona! Exclamó la rubia dando un salto y poniéndose en pie de alegría fue a enseñarle el folleto a Remus que lo leyó al menos diez veces antes de lanzar un grito de alegría. – Lily el sábado tenemos que ir a una reunión.

- ¿Sólo Lily? Preguntó Warren mirando hacia Thomas, James y Remus

- ¿Qué insinuas? Remus se puso en pie y miro ferozmente a Warren, por suerte Sirius lo obligo a sentarse de nuevo

- A mi mientras vaya Lily me da igual donde me llevéis. Dijo James mirando a la pelirroja que tras mirarlo durante un par de segundos retiró la mirada y se sentó alejada del castaño.

- ¡Con que aquí estabas! Gritó Kath atravesando la sala común a gran velocidad y casi tirando a Elyon al suelo, por suerte ambas tuvieron buenos reflejos y la morena la agarró de la mano antes de que cayese, también ayudo el hecho de que Remus la había agarrado por detrás para que no se cayese. – Perdón Ely.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? Preguntó Sirius molesto pero la morena lo ignoró y se giró hacia Thomas

- Son cinco. Dijo Kath feliz pero Thomas la miró sin entender nada. – Yo le di la poción a cinco chicas, pero tienes seis admiradoras, ¿eso que te hace pensar?

- Que hay una loca por ahí que anda detrás de Thomas. Contestó Warren rápidamente por lo que Elyon se giró hacia Kath tan rápido que casi se parte el cuello. -- ¡¿Hay una chica enamorada de Thomas?!

- ¿Por qué te sorprendes? ¬¬ Soy un buen partido.

- La chica dice que no vas a ser capaz de saber quien es y creo que tiene razón. Prosiguió Kath – Así que Thomas, ¿Qué te apuestas a no logras averiguar quien es?

Thomas sonrió de medio lado, él nunca perdía una apuesta, NUNCA.

- Trato hecho. El moreno le tendio la mano a Kath y las estrecharon fuertemente para cerrar la apuesta. Elyon aplaudió contenta al igual que Warren a partir de ahora las cosas iban a ser mucho mas divertidas ya que la razón por la que Thomas llevaba las apuestas era porque odiaba perder

_

* * *

_

Unos días después…

En la habitación femenina Lily terminaba de peinarse mientras Kath danzaba de un lado a otro de la habitación lanzando ropa a su cama para tratar de elegir que ponerse, Elyon simplemente meditaba sobre su cama esperando a que la pelirroja acabase para así poder llevarla a la reunión de adictos anónimos. Elyon para su desgracia tenía que ir junto a la pelirroja, James, Thomas –al que habían tardado tres días en convencer ya que estaba muy ocupado con su apuesta- y Remus que con tal de pasar tiempo con ella había aceptado encantado.

- Lily termina de una vez, Remus ya debe de estar esperándonos abajo. Pidió Elyon poniéndose en pie, abriendo la puerta y haciendo aspavientos para indicar que debían salir.

- En serio Ely, no entiendo porque me llevas a esa reunión. Lily se giró sobre la silla y miró fijamente a Elyon, por lo que la rubia señalo la puerta. -- ¿Kath?

- Si Elyon dice que vayas tienes que ir. Aseguró la morena quitándose una falda a pata coja y poniéndose unos pantalones mientras daba pequeños saltos alrededor de su cama

- ¿Aun sigues sin querer venir? Preguntó Elyon esperanzada pero Kath negó con la cabeza

- Neizan me mando una carta diciéndome que me esperaba en una de las aulas de pociones. Elyon suspiró molesta por lo que Kath le lanzó uno de sus zapatos haciendo que la rubia tuviese que cerrar la puerta para esquivarlo.

- Elyon he decidido que he superado mi te-adicción, ¡ya no tienes que llevarme! Exclamó Lily abriendo los brazos de par en par, pero la rubia se cruzó de brazos y miró amenazadoramente hacia Lily por lo que la pelirroja se puso en pie y salió por la puerta no sin antes maldecir a todos los antepasados Jewter.

Como era de esperar Remus ya se encontraba esperando en la sala común cuando Lily y Elyon llegaron, tras saludar a su novia con un rápido beso obligaron a Thomas a levantarse del sofá donde estaba apuntando sus teorías sobre su admiradora desconocida, el moreno se levanto con desgana pero siguió pensando en sus teorías durante el camino hacia el aula de transformaciones por lo que Lily tuvo que sujetarle de los hombros y dirigirlo para que no tropezase con nadie ni se acabase con la cara pegada a un muro. Finalmente llegaron ante un gran cartel en el que podía leerse "_Adictos Anónimos"_ Remus abrió la puerta e hizo entrar a regañadientes a Lily, James y Thomas seguidos de Elyon que había tenido que sacar la varita para amenazar a la pelirroja.

- Esperemos que esto funcione. Murmuró el merodeador antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Tras ver como Lily y Elyon se iban, Kath volvió a cambiarse pantalones dos veces más, hasta que finalmente se decidió por unos pantalones vaqueros negros ajustados, unas botas negras y un suéter gris de cuello alto. El pelo se lo dejó suelto pero peinado de forma que sus mechas de color ahora violeta se viesen con facilidad; tras mirarse un par de veces en el espejo salió del dormitorio.

Cogió la carta que Neizan le había mandado y la leyó una vez más. El pelirrojo sólo ponía que fuera a las 5:30 al aula de pociones, pero nada más, ningún detalle que pudiera indicar para qué era, pero no le importaba seguramente le había preparado una sorpresa. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Una gran tarta de nata y chocolate? ¿O algún regalo? La morena sonrió ilusionada y aplaudió haciendo que unos cuantos alumnos la mirasen raro, pero no le importó, de hecho ya la miraban bastante raro. Miró su reloj y volvió a sonreír, llegaba un poco tarde pero era una chica, Neizan como buen novio debía esperar por ella, aún así apuró un poco el paso. Cuando llegó ante la puerta respiró hondo, la gran sorpresa estaba a punto de desvelarse, pero lo que vio una vez abierta la puerta no fue lo que ella esperaba….

* * *

El aula de transformaciones se encontraba con una tenue luz, lo que daba sensación de privacidad y las sillas se encontraban colocadas haciendo un círculo. No obstante Lily seguía cruzada de brazos molesta, James se encontraba al lado de ella examinando el aula; Thomas había guardado su libreta de detective y había sacado su libreta de apuestas en la que comenzó a anotar quién sería el profesor que llevase la clase; Remus y Elyon aprovecharon la poca luz para abrazarse el uno al otro aunque no consiguieron toda la intimidad que querían ya que varios slytherins los miraban y cuchicheaban.

La puerta se abrió y aparecieron primero Dumbledore y luego McGonagall que traía en la mano su varita, todos los alumnos se giraron hacia el director esperando que diese la bienvenida a los valientes que habían ido, pero para sorpresa de todos Dumbledore se sentó en una de las sillas y fue McGonagall la que se colocó en el centro no sin antes lanzar una mirada fulminante hacia el director que sacó un caramelo de limón y comenzó a desenvolverlo.

- Bienvenidos alumnos. La profesora examinó a los presentes – No sabía que había tantos alumnos con problemas de adicción, bueno empezaremos presentándonos y diciendo nuestra adicción.

- ¿Qué no era anónimo? Preguntó James cruzándose de brazos por lo que Lily asintió, McGonagall apretó los labios molesta

- Potter haz lo que te digo y cállate, Albus te estoy vigilando. Recordó la profesora al ver como el director se había puesto en pie y caminaba de puntillas hacia la puerta pero al ver que había sido descubierto se sentó de nuevo. – Potter, comienza con la presentación.

- De acuerdo. Respondió el moreno de mala gana, luego se puso en pie y miró hacia la profesora. – Me llamo James Potter y soy adicto a… ¿a que se supone que soy adicto? El castaño se giró hacia Remus que se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. – Bueno según Remus soy adicto a Lily Evans, pero realmente solo estoy enamorado de ella.

McGonagall rodó los ojos y le indicó a Lily que se pusiese en pie.

- Yo soy Lily Evans y soy adicta al té.

- Thomas Hennings, corredor de apuestas. Aquí tenéis mi tarjeta, si me necesitáis mandadme una lechuza. Thomas se puso en pie y comenzó a repartir pequeñas tarjetas con su nombre hasta que Elyon lo agarró de cuello de la camisa y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo en la silla.

- Remus Lupin, me encantan las tabletas de chocolate.

- Elyon Jewter, yo estoy aquí para impedir que Lily, Thomas y Potter se escabullan. McGonagall asintió y miró dulcemente a la rubia

- Minerva esto es ridículo. Comentó el director poniéndose en pie pero la dura mirada de la profesora de transformaciones hizo que decidiera volver a sentarse. – Albus Dumbledore, adoro los caramelos de limón.

Tras el director varios alumnos se animaron a seguir relatando sus adicciones así como las locuras que habían hecho para conseguirlos, la profesora McGonagall los escuchaba atentamente y fue apuntando en un pergamino todo lo importante y las tareas que les mandaba para que pudieran superarlos. La clase fue bastante amena y los alumnos comenzaron a discutir sobre las mejores formas de superar sus adicciones, el director comenzó a repartir caramelos de limón y Thomas se encargó de llevar apuestas sobre quienes conseguirían superar sus adicciones; lo que hizo que Elyon realmente lo tomará por un caso perdido. Sin embargo, para la pelirroja fue bastante estimulante ya que otra chica de Hupplepuff era adicta a la cafeína asi que tras intercambiar diferentes puntos de vista decidieron apoyarse mutuamente, incluso a James le gustó la clase pues Lily parecía muy dispuesta a entablar conversación con él y él aprovechó para dar consejos amorosos a varios alumnos de tercer año que eran admiradores suyos.

* * *

Kath estaba estática, su mano aun estaba sobre el mango de la puerta y miraba fijamente la escena que estaba ante ella. Neizan besaba a una chica a la cuál no conseguía ver el rostro, solamente distinguió su larga melena pelirroja oscura, cuando por fin logró abrir la boca para gritar, noto como su voz se perdía en la garganta y no conseguía salir de ella. Neizan se soltó de la pelirroja y horrorizado miró hacia la puerta donde vio a Kath con la boca abierta y temblando, el jugador de quidditch caminó con paso decidido hacia la puerta, pero Kath la cerró de golpe y echó a correr. Realmente no quería correr, quería quedarse y abofetearlo, pero sus piernas habían reaccionado por si solas y habían echado a correr, escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Neizan que la llamaba desesperado y creyó oír como comenzó a correr tras ella; pero le daba igual. Giró a la derecha y otra vez a la derecha, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sin que pudiera hacer nada, se pasó la manga del suéter por la cara intentando limpiarse, pero no le solucionó nada. De repente chocó duramente contra alguien y debido a la velocidad que iba se desplazó hacia atrás a punto de caer, pero por suerte la otra persona tuvo buenos reflejos y la agarró del brazo tirando hacia él.

- Lo siento. Se disculpó la morena en voz baja intentado zafarse de la mano que la sujetaba.

- ¿Te sucede algo? Kath miró por primera vez a la persona con la que había chocado, sus ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas se encontraron con el rostro de Sirius que la miraba de una forma extraña, ella no pudo evitar echarse a llorar aún más por lo que escondió su rostro entre las manos. -- ¿Qué ocurre?

Kath no contestó, solamente apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Sirius y comenzó a sollozar, el pelinegro al no saber que hacer simplemente pasó sus brazos por la cadera y la espalda de ella, abrazándola para intentar reconfortarla.

* * *

Tras la entretenida reunión de adictos anónimos y la confirmación de asistencia para la semana siguiente, nuestros griffindors regresaron a su sala común donde Warren los esperaba sentado en una mesa mientras leía un libro. Thomas como saludo golpeó fuertemente la espalda del rubio haciendo que posteriormente le estampase el libro en la cabeza, tras esto fue a saludar a Elyon que le dio un abrazo. Remus se había ido al sofá con Lily y James ya que mantenían una discusión sobre quien ganaría la copa de las casas ese año, a ellos se unió Thomas que se acariciaba el chichón que le había salido en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tal os ha ido vuestra primera reunión? Preguntó Warren sentándose al lado de la pelirroja

- Genial, ha sido de lo mas entretenido. Contestó Lily contenta explicándole a Warren todos los ejercicios que habían realizado

- Lástima que no sea efectiva para todos ¬¬ Elyon se giró hacia Thomas que se encogió de hombros antes de sacar su libreta de apuestas para revisar el dinero que había ganado, Remus rio por lo bajo antes de darle un fugaz beso a la rubia.

- ¿Sirius que ha pasado? Preguntó James incorporándose y yendo hacia su amigo. El pelinegro acababa de entrar a la sala común cargando a una dormida Kath en su espalda

- ¡Kath! Gritaron Lily y Elyon antes de correr hacia Sirius para examinar a su amiga

- Su cara esta hinchada, ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? Preguntó Lily quitándole unos mechones de pelo de la cara y examinándole el rostro, la mirada de Sirius se ensombreció. Hacia unas horas que se la había encontrado y entre llanto y llanto le contó lo sucedido, la morena no había parado de llorar hasta que se había quedado dormida siendo entonces cuando la colocó sobre su espalda y la trajo a la sala común.

- Encontró a Kliem enrollándose con otra, ha llorado hasta quedarse dormida. Explicó el merodeador brevemente, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Lily y Elyon se llevaron las manos a la cabeza y luego miraron hacia la morena, Warren comenzó a lanzar tacos por lo bajo y James y Remus no salían de su asombro.

- ¡Es hombre muerto! Gritó Thomas sacando la varita y caminando con paso decidido hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda, pero Lily junto con Elyon y Warren consiguieron detenerlo y arrebatarle la varita.

- Black será mejor que la lleves a su cama. Ordenó Lily, Sirius asintió y subió las escaleras femeninas, cuando el pelinegro estuvo fuera de la vista de los presentes Lily se lanzó sobre el sofá y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- Pobre Kath, debe estar destrozada. Comentó Elyon lanzando una mirada de preocupación a las escaleras por donde había desaparecido Sirius

- Voy a torturar a ese malnacido hasta que me ruegue por su vida. Thomas se había puesto dar vueltas alrededor de la chimenea y de vez en cuando miraba fugazmente a Warren que era el que tenía su varita; como no veía intenciones en el rubio de devolverle la varita comenzó a lanzar insultos hacia Kliem.

- Hennings cálmate, así no vas a ayudar a Ross. Pidió James por lo que el moreno lo fulminó con la mirada pero siguió dando vueltas planeando su futuro plan de venganza, cuando Sirius regresó se apoyó sobre el respaldo del sofá y miró a Elyon y Lily que estaban discutiendo sobre lo que iban a hacer a partir de ahora.

- Nosotras nos vamos arriba por si despierta. Comentó Lily poniéndose en pie

- ¿Warren podrías vigilarlo? Preguntó Elyon mirando hacia Thomas, el rubio asintió inmediatamente. – Remus nos vemos luego.

La rubia dio un beso de despedida al merodeador y junto con Lily subió las escaleras, tras ellas quedaron los tres merodeadores sujetando a Thomas que se había lanzado sobre Warren para arrebatarle su varita y gritaba: ¡Venganza!

* * *

- Lily déjame en paz, estoy bien. Volvió a repetir Kath, la pelirroja le lanzó una mirada de reproche. Estaba más que claro que no estaba bien, habían pasado seis días desde el día X y la morena aún no había sonreído ni una sola vez, era un cuerpo sin alma que iba a clase pero que no tenía vida su vitalidad de siempre había sido sustituida por indiferencia y tristeza; sin embargo lo más preocupante era que apenas probaba bocado, lo que había echo que perdiera quilos que no le sobraban. Lily miró a su amiga una vez más, estaba sentada en el suelo haciendo pociones, lo único que hacía.

- Kath tienes que cenar, te estas poniendo muy delgada. Rogó la pelirroja

- No tengo hambre. Contestó rotundamente la morena por lo que la pelirroja comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta por no agarrar a su amiga y darle dos bofetadas

- ¿Al menos quieres que te traigamos algo? Preguntó Elyon entrando por primera vez en la conversación, ya que sabía que las dos eran igual de testarudas y ninguna daría el brazo a torcer. La rubia suspiro, Kath desde que despertó el domingo no volvió a llorar, sólo se puso a hacer pociones una tras otra; Neizan había intentado hablar con ella pero ni Lily ni Warren dejaron que se acercara a ella, por suerte ese día Thomas estaba con Kath y no se enteró de lo ocurrido; incluso los merodeadores estaban tratando de animar a la morena, pero nada daba resultado.

- No gracias.

- ¡Maldita sea Kath! Gritó Lily saliendo enfurecida por la puerta, Elyon salió corriendo tras ella. Cuando las dos chicas llegaron abajo se encontraron con lo que iba siendo habitual esos días, tanto sus dos amigos como los tres merodeadores estaban allí esperándolas. – Se niega a bajar, dice que no tiene hambre. ¡¿Acaso quiere morirse de hambre?!

- Cálmate Lily. Pidió James acariciando la cabeza a la pelirroja como si se tratara de un lindo gatito.

- Ni siquiera se ha puesto a gritar, llorar o patalear, simplemente no reacciona. Comentó Elyon preocupada

- A mi me preocupa más su estado anímico. Warren miró hacia las escaleras, pero fue Sirius el que subió escaleras arriba seguido de Thomas.

- No conseguiréis convencerla, es más terca que una mula. Dijo Lily entre dientes, Elyon asintió y abrazó a Remus; James sonrió de medio lado.

- Tranquila pelirroja, yo nunca te pondré los cuernos. Comentó James por lo que Lily alzó una ceja y lo miró incrédula.

- Más te vale… quiero decir, cof, que ¡a quien le importa lo que hagas! Gritó Lily a pleno pulmón, para luego esconder el rostro tras su cabello al ver como Warren y Elyon la miraban sorprendidos, Remus por el contrario le daba palmadas en la espalda a James para felicitarlo.

- ¡¡Bájame, he dicho que me bajes!! Sirius apareció por las escaleras cargando a Kath en su hombro como si se tratase de un saco de patatas, por lo que la morena no hacía sino gritar y patalear, tras ellos iba Thomas cargando un abrigo de la morena ya que la habían sacado de la habitación con el pijama puesto. -- ¡Sirius Black te ordeno que me bajes!

- Sólo te bajare si vas a cenar por propia voluntad. Contraataco Sirius mirando hacia la morena como podía

- Vale, ¡ahora bájame!

- No te creo. Sirius sonrió de medio lado y ella comenzó a patalear de nuevo. – Ahorra energías, no voy a bajarte hasta que estemos en el gran comedor.

- Y no te preocupes por ir en pijama yo te cogí este abrigo para que te taparas nada más llegar. Agregó Thomas enseñándole el abrigo a Kath por lo que la morena comenzó a hacerle burlas

- Bueno ahora que por fin estamos todos, vámonos a cenar. Comentó Remus alegremente ofreciéndole el brazo a su novia y saliendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. El camino al gran comedor fue corto y lleno de insultos hacia la persona de Sirius, cuando llegaron a la entrada el pelinegro deposito a Kath en el suelo y Thomas le dio su abrigo, que se puso inmediatamente y agarrada por Lily de un brazo y por Elyon del otro fue arrastrada dentro del gran comedor. Durante la cena, Lily y Thomas le llenaron el plato de comida, pero de poco sirvió, fue ver a Neizan en su mesa mirándola fijamente lo que hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco y cualquier intento de comer fuera rechazado; no sabía si llorar o levantarse y darle un bofetón lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cuando despertase su ropa hubiese pasado de moda. Sin embargo, se quedó ahí sentada sin hacer nada, algo nada propio de ella. Lily chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara lo que la hizo volver a la realidad, una realidad donde la pelirroja sostenía un tenedor lleno de pollo que intentaba hacerle tragar.

- No tengo hambre. Murmuró Kath apartando el plato de comida que estaba delante de ella

- Tienes que comer, Kath estas empezando a preocuparnos. Dijo Remus tiernamente

- Estoy bien, soy fuerte como un roble os preocupáis demasiado.

- Si al menos me dejaras torturarlo hasta morir, seguro que te sentirías mejor.

- Thomas no digas idioteces. Contestó Lily lanzándole una rebanada de pan a la cabeza

- Por cierto, ¿Dónde están tus admiradoras? Preguntó Elyon girándose hacia el moreno. Thomas hizo una mueca y se metió un gran trozo de lasaña en la boca

- Les dijo que quedaban libres, el muy idiota ¬¬ Respondió Warren

- No me parecía bien que yo estuviese disfrutando mientras Kath estaba… bueno ya la veis. Agregó Thomas señalando a Kath que peleaba con Lily ya que la pelirroja se había empeñado en hacerla comer a la fuerza, cosa que la morena trataba de impedir por lo que se escondió bajo la mesa y comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo para huir de Lily, pero para su desgracia Sirius la interceptó y la hizo volver a sentarse por lo que Lily continuo con su particular acoso.

- ¿Y conseguiste averiguar quien era la que estaba enamorada de ti? Preguntó Remus, pero Thomas negó con la cabeza. – Supongo que en estas circunstancias la apuesta queda anulada.

- Necesitó mi té, no puedo seguir así. Murmuró Lily apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa por lo que metió parte de su pelo en una de las sopas que había a su lado, por suerte James le cogió el pelo y comenzó a secárselo. -- ¿Acaso quieres morirte de hambre?

- No, claro que no. Contestó Kath

- ¿Entonces, pretendes que me de un colapso nervioso?

- Lily no seas ridícula, me vuelvo al dormitorio. Kath se puso en pie e inmediatamente también lo hizo Thomas que se fue con ella mientas se llevaba un plato de lasaña que se iba comiendo por el camino.

- Su indiferencia ante todo va a acabar conmigo. Lily se echo hacia atrás notando su pelo mojado por lo que lo miró extrañada pero luego se lo sostuvo con una coleta, Elyon suspiró toda esta situación era demasiado, tenían que hacer volver a Kath cuanto antes sino esta situación acabaría con ella y con Lily.

- ¿No hay nada que pueda animarla? James se giró hacia Lily y ella negó con la cabeza.

- Lo hemos intentado todo: día solo de chicas, gastamos bromas a slytherins, nos comimos un bol de helado, si incluso pasamos una tarde con Peeves; pero nada funcionó. No se que hacer con ella, ¡quiero que vuelva mi amiga! Sollozó Lily finalmente por lo que James la acurrucó entre sus brazos para que se calmara.

- Lo único bueno de esto es que tenemos pociones de todo tipo para un par de años. Comentó Warren tratando de hacer sonreír a Lily, pero sólo consiguió una mirada de reproche por parte de Elyon. —Sólo trataba de animar.

- ¿Mañana vais a ir a la reunión de adictos anónimos? Preguntó Sirius cogiendo un trozo de tarta de uno de los estantes que había delante de él.

- ¿Y dejar a Kath sola? ¡Estas loco! Exclamó Lily separándose de James y amenazando a Sirius con un tenedor

- Pelirroja, por si no te has dado cuenta necesitas relajarte y creo que esa reunión es un buen lugar. Prosiguió Sirius, obteniendo la razón al ver como Lily intentaba clavarle el cuchillo a James por acercarse a ella.

- ¿Y quien va a vigilarla? ¿Tú? Preguntó Lily girándose hacia el pelinegro una vez había clavado las mangas de la camisa de James a la mesa con los cuchillos. – El que en navidad empezarais a llevaros mejor no quiere decir que seáis amigos.

- Yo puedo encargarme de ella, mañana no tengo nada que hacer. Interrumpió Warren, Sirius se encogió de hombros y murmuró algo parecido a "_mañana tengo una cita_". – Ely tú tampoco tienes que ir a esa reunión, entre los dos podemos arreglárnoslas y al menos así Thomas y Lily se distraerán un poco.

La rubia asintió y terminaron de cenar sin pronunciar ninguna palabra más. Cuando Lily y Elyon llegaron a su dormitorio se encontraron a Kath inmersa en una nueva poción, pero esta vez estaba vestida con una bata blanca y mezclaba ingredientes frente a Thomas que también se había puesto una bata blanca (seguramente fue idea suya) y tomaba apuntes en un pergamino. El experimento finalizó cuando Lily comenzó a gritarles con su placa de prefecta en la mano y el castaño se despidió pero llevándose las anotaciones para proseguir mañana con el experimento.

* * *

Al día siguiente, antes de irse Lily le dejo una lista a Elyon sobre todo lo que debía hacer en caso de situaciones de emergencia, la rubia se la arrebató de las manos y la rompió en mil pedazos cuando la pelirroja no estaba mirando. A pesar de entregar la lista, Lily siguió con su discurso ante situaciones peligrosas, recordándole una y otra vez que ante el menor problema la avisará para salir de la reunión e ir a ayudarla. Elyon rodó los ojos y le dio un empujón a Lily en dirección a la puerta, pero la pelirroja no se daba por aludida y siguió a lo suyo, por lo que la rubia tuvo que agarrarla del brazo y arrastrarla escaleras abajo hasta la sala común donde la esperaba Thomas, Remus y James.

- Lleváosla por favor. Pidió Elyon mirando a James que agarró a Lily del mismo brazo y se la llevó hacia la salida

- ¡Avísame si pasa cualquier cosa! Gritó Lily cuando salió por el retrato de la dama Gorda

- Bien ahora que Lily se ha marchado, voy a ver a Kath. Comentó Thomas comenzando a subir las escaleras pero Remus tuvo buenos reflejos y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa antes de que pudiera ir lejos.

- Hennings tu también tienes que ir a esa reunión. ¬¬ Remus comenzó a caminar hacia la salida tras darle un largo beso de despedida a Elyon, Thomas que se negó a moverse fue arrastrado por Remus, en esos momentos el merodeador agradeció ser un licántropo ya que pudo arrastrar a Thomas sin problemas.

- Muy bien, ahora a vigilar a Kath aunque no creo que sea un gran problema. Comentó Elyon subiendo las escaleras para entrar a su dormitorio y encontrarse a Warren atado al cabecero de la cama y amordazado con esparadrapo, la rubia miró hacia los alrededores pero no había ni rastro de su amiga, se dirigió hacia el rubio con rapidez y le quitó el esparadrapo de un tirón.

- ¿Qué os ha dado con lo de atarme a las camas?¬¬ Preguntó Warren

- Lily va a matarme. La rubia se dejó caer sobre su cama pero luego se levanto de forma energética. – De eso nada encontraré a Kath y la haré regresar antes de que Lily vuelva.

- ¡Bien dicho! Exclamó Warren aplaudiendo como podía ya que aún seguía atado. – Ahora desátame.

- Es verdad, perdona Warren. Se disculpó la rubia que estaba en el umbral de la puerta y tuvo que dar media vuelta para desatar a su amigo que cogió la cuerda y se la metió en el bolsillo, sólo por si hacia falta.

- ¿Alguna idea de a donde ha ido? Preguntó el rubio mientras salían por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, Elyon negó con la cabeza y suspiró. – Entonces será mejor que nos separemos.

Y tras irse Warren hacia los pasillos de la derecha, Elyon siguió de frente. Si algo tenía claro era que en cuanto la encontrase iba a tener que darle una buena explicación, lo que no iba a librarla del discurso que ya se estaba preparando mentalmente.

* * *

Tras atar a Warren a la cama, esconderse tras las cortinas y arrastrarse por el suelo para no ser descubierta por Elyon, Kath caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos rumbo al lago donde iba a comprobar su nueva poción crece hierba, o al menos esa es la que se suponía que había echo. Enfundada en su abrigo rosa llegó a la entrada y tras mirar a los lados, se escondió tras una estatua cuando vio a un amigo de Warren caminando por los alrededores, pero paso de largo sin ni siquiera percatarse de que ella estaba semi-escondida tras la estatua, la morena suspiró aliviada saliendo de detrás de la estatua. Se sacudió el abrigo y los pantalones, metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco sus orejeras; un rato libre, por fin. Ya era hora de poder sentarse y pensar tranquilamente, porque la verdad es que últimamente Lily y Elyon la estaban agobiando un poco, ella estaba bien, bueno todo lo bien que se podía estar tras que le hubieran roto el corazón pero era fuerte y lo superaría.

- Kath. La morena se quedó paralizada, había reconocido perfectamente esa voz. Tardó un par de segundos en darse la vuelta y encontrarse cara a cara con su propietario, allí estaba frente a ella Neizan. Él la miró con gesto preocupado. -- ¿Estás enferma?

- No, estoy perfectamente y si eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme, me voy. Kath se dispuso a darse la vuelta pero Neizan se lo impidió agarrándole el brazo por lo que la morena se soltó rápidamente. -- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Seguro que estas bien? Volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo, Kath rodó los ojos molesta, vale puede que hubiese adelgazado unos cuantos quilos, que estuviese un poco más pálida de lo normal y que tuviese frío, pero ¡estaba bien! ¿No podía todo el mundo dejar de preguntarle lo mismo? Neizan la miró preocupado pero hablo. – Me alegro de poder hablar contigo por fin, la verdad es que Evans y Hokins no me han dejado acercarme a ti.

- Si son unos guardaespaldas muy buenos.

- Pero me ha extrañado no ver a Hennings, pensé que sería el primero en ir a amenazarme. Dijo Neizan con nerviosismo

- Si, tuvimos que quitarle la varita para que no fuera a matarte, creo que aún no se la hemos devuelto.

- Kath.. Murmuró Neizan nerviosamente golpeando la pared levemente

- ¿Si?

- Lo que tú viste, no es lo que piensas; ella se lanzó sobre mí. Explicó el pelirrojo mirando directamente a Kath a los ojos, pero ella apartó la mirada con rapidez.

- ¿¡Y tú crees que yo voy a creerme eso?! Es la excusa más vieja del mundo. Protestó la morena mirándolo con odio

- ¡Pero es la verdad! Yo ni siquiera la conozco.

- ¿¡Asi que me pones los cuernos con alguien que no conoces?! Kath se puso a gritar en medio del recibidor -- ¡Eres increíble!

- ¿Por qué no me crees?

- Tu credibilidad se fue a pique cuando te vi engañándome. Explicó la morena entrecerrando los ojos por lo que Neizan golpeó la pared con fuerza. – Ya no tenemos nada más que hablar.

- Te quiero. Susurró con voz firme Neizan, la morena lo miró directamente a los ojos sorprendida abrió la boca para contestarle pero ningún sonido salió de ella, así que cerró la boca de nuevo viendo como su ex-novio se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

- Creo que deberías irte. Anunció Sirius interponiéndose entre Kath y Neizan y mirando al pelirrojo directamente, Sirius metió la mano en el bolsillo donde sujetó su varita con fuerza.

- Black esto no es asunto tuyo. Protestó Neizan fulminando al merodeador con la mirada, para luego mirar a la morena que lo miraba con odio.

- Mis asuntos son cosa mía.

- Neizan vete, tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que decirnos. Dijo Kath desde detrás de Sirius, Neizan se dio media vuelta no sin antes lanzar una mirada desafiadora al pelinegro que se cruzo de brazos.

- No pienso rendirme. Aseguró el pelirrojo dándose la vuelta y mirando fijamente a la morena, por lo que Sirius la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hasta llevársela fuera. Una vez que ambos estaban fuera, Sirius soltó la mano de Kath con brusquedad, la morena sin embargo no se dio cuenta nada y miró hacia la nada.

- ¿No deberías estar con la rubia? Preguntó Sirius haciéndola volver a la realidad, ella se limitó a asentir y Sirius bufó. – No tienes buen aspecto.

- Gracias. Murmuró Kath refiriéndose a la intervención del pelinegro entre ella y Neizan, Sirius agitó la cabeza despreocupadamente y ella comenzó a caminar hacia el campo de quidditch, pero Sirius la siguió dando grandes zancadas. -- ¿Qué haces?

- Se supone que no podemos dejarte sola. Explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo poniéndose delante de la morena y caminando hacia atrás.

- Sé cuidarme sola. Protestó ella pero Sirius le enseñó la lengua – Lily y Elyon están exagerando.

- Muy a mi pesar tengo que darle la razón a la pelirroja, pero no se lo digas. Dijo rápidamente Sirius intentando que la morena sonriera, pero ella sólo asintió. – Tienes muy mal aspecto, parece que vas a desmayarte en cualquier momento.

- ¡Tonterías! Exclamó la morena subiendo por las gradas y acomodándose en un asiento alto, Sirius se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Por qué siempre vienes aquí? Sirius comenzó a soplarse las manos y a restregarlas entre ellas para poder entrar en calor, aun estaban en enero y hacia mucho frio, sin contar que el no había pensado salir del calor del castillo y eso implicaba ir poco abrigado (sólo llevaba una camisa de manga larga con un chaleco y unos pantalones vaqueros) Sin embargo ahí estaba, pasando un frío de muerte por culpa de esa morena loca.

- Me gusta este sitio, me siento bien aquí. Explicó Kath estirándose sobre el asiento y mirando al cielo, un cielo que estaba plagado de nubes negras que anunciaban una inminente tormenta, Kath se giró hacia el merodeador y vio como sus orejas y nariz estaban volviéndose rojas, y ahora frotaba sus manos contra sus piernas. Se sacó las orejeras del bolsillo y se las colocó a Sirius que la miró sorprendido.

- Aún sigo teniendo frío. Se quejó el pelinegro ajustándose las orejeras, ella lo miró fijamente y se puso en pie, pero se tambaleó y volvió a sentarse mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. -- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, es que me levante muy rápido. Respondió la morena en voz baja para luego quedarse en silencio, Sirius asintió y se puso a mirar a lo lejos, hasta que notó como Kath se apoyaba sobre él. – Deberíamos entrar.

Pero la morena no contesto. Sirius volvió a preguntarle, pero ella siguió sin responder.

- ¿Kath? Sirius la llamó por su nombre, girándose hacia ella. La morena se encontraba con los ojos cerrados apoyada en su brazo, parecía dormida y respiraba pausadamente, así que decidió tomarle la temperatura poniendo su mano sobre la frente lo que sintió fue algo que no le gustó nada, Kath estaba ardiendo en fiebre, así que tuvo que cogerla en brazos como pudo y a paso rápido se dirigió a la enfermería. – ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

* * *

Warren tras separarse de Elyon buscó a Kath por todos los pasillos y clases con los que se encontraba y fue preguntando a todos los alumnos si la habían visto. Agotado ya de buscarla se apoyó sobre una de las paredes, cuando Lily se enterase iba a poner el grito en el cielo, pero él comprendía a Kath, seguramente necesitaría estar sola –aunque no hacia falta que lo atase y amordazase para demostrarlo—ya que superar una ruptura es realmente difícil. Aunque peor era lo suyo, que ni siquiera llegó a ser más que un amigo para Elyon, eso si que era deprimente, años y años enamorado de ella y cuando por fin es capaz de confesarse… Bueno para que pensar en el pasado, el rubio agitó la cabeza borrando esos recuerdos y volviendo al presente. Warren se incorporó y se puso a caminar, ya sólo le quedaba examinar el lago y sus alrededores aunque con el frío que hacia sería un suicidio estar fuera, aunque claro, estábamos hablando de Kathrina. Sin embargo, alguien llamó su atención en el pasillo, Neizan venía lanzando maldiciones y se detuvo frente a él.

- Kliem. Saludó Warren diciendo el nombre del pelirrojo entre dientes, éste lo miró y sus ojos brillaron.

- Hokins, tengo que pedirte un favor.

- Debes de estar muy desesperado para pedirme un favor a mí. Dijo Warren incrédulo aunque cruzándose de brazos molesto

- Quiero que me ayudes a recuperar a Kath. Contestó Neizan muy seguro de sí mismo

- Debes estar loco. Warren siguió caminando ignorando por completo la proposición del pelirrojo.

- ¿Y si te ayudo a que Jewter rompa con Lupin? Warren se paró en seco y Neizan lo miró interesado esperando su respuesta.

**CONTINUARÁ………………**

**Ta-chán!! ¿Que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado ^_^ **

**Muchas gracias a **Oosaki Nana-chan, Patita Lupin73, Kaito Seishiro, leniiss, NaTaLiTy, nea lunatica potter (que por cierto fuiste mi review 300 asi que doble agradecimiento para ti ^^), keniliz, Sofii_h. **A todos vosotros muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por vuestros reviews**

**REVIEWS**


	21. Capitulo 21

**Los personajes de Harry potter no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para que mi loca mente tenga con que entretenerse. Feliz año 2009!!!**

Capitulo 21. Discusiones

Kath abrió los ojos con lentitud, los párpados le pesaban y estaba bastante cansada, se giró hacia un lado y se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbada sobre una de las camillas de la enfermería. Se sentó y miro a su alrededor confusa, ¿por qué estaba ella allí? Si no recordaba mal, estaba sentada en las gradas con Black y luego todo se volvió negro. Genial, se había desmayado. Miró hacia las camas de los lados, pero no vio a Sirius por ningún lado. Era lógico, ya había cumplido con su parte, la había traído a la enfermería no podía esperar que también se quedara a ver si se encontraba bien.

- Black acaba de salir hace unos minutos. Dijo una voz haciendo que Kath se girase hacia la derecha, tres camas más allá se encontraba Severus Snape con una pierna escayolada. Severus la saludo con la mano y Kath le devolvió el saludo.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Preguntó Kath señalando su pierna, Severus miró su pierna y tardo un poco en responder.

- Si alguna vez crees que Bellatrix va a matar a Lestrange, no intervengas. Déjalos que se maten. Explicó Severus sin dar mas detalles por lo que Kath asintió, el Slytherin sonrió y le lanzó un cepillo de dientes a la morena que cayó sobre sus piernas.

- Gracias, ¿llevo mucho rato inconsciente? La morena se puso en pie y fue hacia la cama que estaba al lado de Snape en la que se sentó, Kath tocó la escayola de Severus y éste torció la cara adolorido. – Perdón.

- Unos diez minutos más o menos, por lo que pude escuchar llegaste ardiendo en fiebre. Explicó Snape señalando el abrigo de Kath que estaba sobre una silla y el barreño con paños de agua que había al lado de su cama. – Eres una Griffindor un poco delicada.

- ¡Vaya no sabía que os llevabais tan bien! Exclamó Sirius al entrar en la enfermería y fulminar a Snape con la mirada, se dirigió con paso rápido a Kath a la que cogió del brazo y obligó a caminar hacia su cama pese a la resistencia que estaba poniendo la morena.

- Estoy bien. Alegó Kath cuando se sentó sobre su camilla

- Si antes también dijiste eso y tuve que traerte en brazos a la enfermería porque te habías desmayado. Corrigió Sirius molesto por lo que Kath se sonrojo levemente y se tapo hasta la cintura con las mantas; Snape rió por lo bajo y Sirius le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de ir hacia él y correr la cortina para que Snape no pudiera verlos, también aprovechó para lanzarle un hechizo que le pegara los labios; cuando volvió con Kath ésta lo miraba sorprendido. – Antes fui a buscar a alguien que avisase a Jewter y Evans.

Kath lo miró horrorizada, si antes no la dejaban ni ir al baño sola, ahora la meterían en una burbuja de plástico y no la dejarían volver a respirar aire puro.

- No tienes idea de lo que has hecho. Murmuró Kath mirándolo con miedo lo que provocó que Sirius lanzase una gran carcajada. Kath aprovechó las carcajadas de Sirius para esconderse bajo las mantas y deslizarse por debajo de ella para asomar la cabeza por la parte de debajo de la cama (ella no pensaba quedarse ahí para ser estrujada y sermoneada por sus dos amigas) pero una vez más el pelinegro se interpuso en sus planes, por lo que bufó molesta. Pero antes de que pudiera propinarle algún insulto un elfo apareció ante ellos con una bandeja de comida, Sirius la cogió y el elfo desapareció.

- Come. Ordeno el pelinegro poniendo la bandeja sobre las piernas de Kath que se cruzó de brazos molesta. – Tienes anemia, por eso te desmayaste.

- ¡¿Qué?! Lily me matará cuando se entere o peor me obligará a comer hasta que me parezca a un luchador de sumo. Se quejó Kath cogiendo la cuchara y metiéndola en el caldo, Sirius sonrió ante el comentario y se echó sobre el respaldar de la silla.

Diez minutos después Kath había terminado de comer y había colocado la bandeja con las sobras en el suelo, luego se revolvió sobre las mantas y se sentó de rodillas en la cama frente a Sirius. El pelinegro rodó los ojos molesto, aquella chica que parte de estar enferma y reposar no entendía.

- Ross vuelve a acostarte. Dijo con seriedad, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- Gracias por traerme a la enfermería y por quedarte conmigo. Susurró Kath mirando al pelinegro fijamente a los ojos, para luego apartar la mirada con rapidez. – ¡Vaya realmente debo de estar en un estado lamentable para que te portes así conmigo!

- La verdad es que sí. Confirmó Sirius riéndose a carcajadas al oir los protestos de la morena, luego se agachó hacia delante poniendo su cara a pocos centímetros de la de Kath. – No deberías acostumbrarte, en cuanto vuelvas a ser tú seguiré haciéndote la vida imposible.

Kath sonrió y asintió.

- ¿Kath? Menos mal que estas bien. Elyon corría hacia ella a toda velocidad y le dio un fuerte abrazo; tras ella iba Remus que la saludó revolviéndole el pelo. – Gracias al cielo que estas bien, si llega a pasarte algo Lily me hubiese matado y luego Potter me hubiera resucitado para matarme de nuevo por hacer que Lily estuviese en Azkaban.

- ¿No deberías estar en adictos anónimos? Preguntó Sirius poniéndose en pie y mirando a Remus

- Si, pero mi sexto sentido de novio me aviso de que Elyon estaba en problemas. Explicó el merodeador con una sonrisa triunfal, Elyon asintió y Kath los miró asombrada.

- Estaba atacada de los nervios buscándote y entonces apareció Remus de la nada y me dijo que todo saldría bien. Dijo Elyon mirando a Remus que sacaba pecho con orgullo, por lo que Sirius lo miró incrédulo.

- No será que te escapaste y te encontraste con Jewter de casualidad. Opinó Sirius por lo que Remus le dio un pisotón sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

- Ahora jovencita, dime qué ha pasado. Exigió Elyon girándose hacia Kath leyendo por primera vez el rostro de su amiga, Kath la miraba confusa y con lágrimas en los ojos a la rubia no le hizo falta preguntar nada. – Te encontraste con Neizan, ¿cierto?

Kath asintió en silencio y rompió a llorar, siendo consolada rápidamente por los brazos de Elyon que la rodearon, Kath por fin reaccionaba, por fin soltaba lo que todos estos días había intentado guardar y ella estaría ahí para ayudarla a superarlo. Elyon lanzó una mirada significativa a Remus que captó enseguida el mensaje y salió juntó con Sirius dejando a las dos chicas en el interior. Una vez fuera Sirius se sentó en uno de los bancos y Remus se quedó de pie pensativo, luego miró hacia el pelinegro que había estirado los brazos sobre el respaldo y suspiraba, algo que llevaba su amigo le llamo la atención.

- ¿Qué haces con unas orejeras en el cuello? Remus señaló el cuello del pelinegro, por lo que éste se llevó las manos al cuello inmediatamente de donde se quitó las orejeras.

- Me había olvidado de ellas, me las dio Ross cuando estábamos en el campo de quidditch. Sirius se puso a hacer malabares con las orejeras, Remus lo observaba atentamente. – Los vi, a Ross y Kliem, no se que le dijo pero ella estaba paralizada parecía que iba a derrumbarse de un momento a otro, entonces me entrometí y le dije que se fuera.

- Creo que hiciste bien. Opinó Remus tras escuchar atentamente, Sirius había dejado de jugar con las orejeras y ahora estaba apoyado sobre sus piernas y miraba la puerta de la enfermería. Remus se cruzó de brazos y observó a su amigo, había algo en él que no podía explicar.

- Oye Padfoot…

- ¡Le dije a Elyon que la cuidara, mira que la avise! Lily acababa de llegar acompañada de James y Thomas ambos con cara de preocupación, los tres se detuvieron al ver a Remus y Sirius por fuera de la enfermería lo que hizo que la pelirroja se preocupase aún más. -- ¿¡Que le ha pasado?!¿¡Es muy grave?!

Lily agarró a Remus de los hombros y comenzó a agitarlo por lo que James tuvo que ayudar a su amigo y separar a la mujer de su vida de él para que pudiese calmarse.

- Esta bien, solo tiene un poco de anemia. Explicó Sirius mirando a Lily a los ojos

- Lo sabía, sabía que enfermaría si seguía sin comer ¿y que hacéis aquí fuera? Preguntó Lily inquieta, ambos merodeadores miraron hacia el suelo, fue Remus el primero que hablo.

- Se encontró con Kliem.

- ¡Maldito malnacido! Exclamó Thomas empujando la puerta de la enfermería con brusquedad después de él fue Lily que apretó los puños con fuerza, tras ellos se quedaron los tres merodeadores mirando la escena atónitos ya que ninguno sabía que hacer. James se sentó al lado de Sirius y se estiró para ver como Remus caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

- ¿Tú no tenías una cita? Preguntó el castaño girándose hacia Sirius, el pelinegro se llevó las manos a la cabeza pero luego se echó a reír.

- Supongo que ha quedado anulada. Dijo el merodeador encogiéndose de hombros.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente y sus temas de conversación nunca habían sido tan escasos lo que hacía que el tiempo pasase más lentamente, pero ninguno quería irse. Remus y James querían mostrar todo su apoyo a Elyon y Lily y Sirius… bueno Sirius ni siquiera sabía porque seguía aún ahí. Finalmente y tras una hora y cuarenta y tres minutos Lily y Elyon salieron de la enfermería sorprendiéndose de que los merodeadores siguieran aún allí. Elyon fue a abrazar efusivamente a Remus que la levanto en el aire y comenzó a darle vueltas, mientras tanto Lily propinaba insultos a la señora Pomfrey que al parecer las había echado.

- ¿Cómo ha podido echarme? Acaso no entiende que Kath me necesita. Lily miraba hacia la puerta mientras James la empujaba con suavidad hacia el banco donde intento sentar a la pelirroja pero no lo consiguió ya que Lily seguía con sus protestas.

- ¿Qué tal esta Kath? Preguntó Remus a su novia que se apoyó en su hombro.

- Sobrevivirá, bueno si Lily no la mata antes con su sobreprotección. Explicó Elyon viendo como la pelirroja por fin se había sentado y ahora escribía en un pergamino apresuradamente, seguramente serían medidas para el "bienestar" de Kath. – Ha llorado y llorado, creo que ahora se siente mejor.

- Oye Evans, puedo ayudarte a cuidar de Ross, ya sabes tú como la madre y yo el padre. Dijo James mirando seductoramente a Lily y sentándose a su lado, la pelirroja simplemente comenzó a ahorcarlo con el pergamino en el que anteriormente estaba escribiendo. -- ¡Oh venga, será divertido!

- ¿Y Hennings? Preguntó Sirius poniéndose en pie para dejarle espacio a James ya que Lily decidió soltarlo al romperse el pergamino y el castaño necesitaba aire ya que sus mejillas estaban de un color azul pálido.

- Consiguió quedarse dentro, enredó a Pomfrey con apuestas sobre medicinas o no sé qué. Dijo Elyon rodando los ojos molesta lo que divirtió a Remus que le acarició la mejilla

- ¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien? Preguntó Thomas abriendo la puerta caballerosamente a Kath que salió de la enfermería con una gran sonrisa y danzando alrededor de Thomas. -- ¿No deberías quedarte esta noche en la enfermería a reposar? Quiero decir, soportar a Pomfrey es mejor que aguantar al lado sobre protector de Lily, ¡ups!

Thomas se paró en secó y se escondió tras Kath al ver como era asesinado violentamente con la mirada de la pelirroja, Lily estaba cruzada de brazos y arrugaba el pergamino entre sus manos furiosa; Elyon sonrió ocultando su cara detrás de Remus no fuera a ser que la pelirroja la viese y ella también fuese sermoneada.

- Yo sólo la protejo por su bien, debería agradecer mis cuidados. Protestó Lily lanzándole la bola en la que había terminado convertida el pergamino

- Lily tus cuidados son muy exagerados, Elyon díselo. Thomas sacó la cabeza de detrás de Kath y miró hacia la rubia que lo fulminó con la mirada

- ¡A mi no me metáis en vuestras discusiones! Exclamó Elyon dándose la vuelta y arrastrando a Remus con ella, era mejor no discutir con Lily, si quería meter a Kath en una burbuja de plástico o cebarla de comida hasta que explotase no era problema suyo, al menos hasta dentro de un par de horas cuando tuviese que regresar al dormitorio; hasta ese momento iba a relajarse y estar con su novio. Lily la despidió con la mano y se giró con una sonrisa angelical hacia Kath que la miraba horrorizada, Thomas simplemente le pasó el brazo por el hombro pero la morena suspiró.

- Lástima, pero Thomas y Black prometieron enseñarme a… a lo que sea que hagan los chicos cuando se aburren. Explicó Kath con una gran sonrisa tirando de Thomas al que había agarrado de un brazo, Sirius la miró cruzándose de brazos y con una ceja alzada, pero la morena lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él también. – Es tú culpa que esté metida en esto.

- Tranquila Lil la cuidaremos. Se despidió Thomas agachándose y haciendo como que se quitaba un sombrero, camino al lado de Kath viendo como la morena arrastraba a Sirius con ellos.

- ¿Cómo diablos se las arreglan para dejarnos siempre a solas? Murmuró Lily molesta mirando hacia James que se encogió de hombros para luego acercarse a ella y pasarle el brazo por los hombros, Lily suspiró molesta.

* * *

Warren caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts a paso lento, aun no entendía lo que acababa de suceder hacia unas horas. Se encontraba confuso y muy inseguro de sí mismo, todo lo contrario a Neizan el pelirrojo había hablado con tal seguridad que lo había echo dudar de todo "_recuperaré a Kath, con o sin tu ayuda" _esa frase aún retumbaba en sus pensamientos. La propuesta que le había echo estaba seguro de haberla aceptado tiempo atrás, ¿pero ahora? ¿Merecía la pena romper la burbuja de felicidad de la rubia de sus ojos por su deseo egoísta? Pero si era así por que no respondió un NO rotundo, porque simplemente contestó que se lo pensaría, ¿Qué tenía que pensar? ¿Acaso la decisión no estaba tomada? Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando que sus ideas se ordenasen pero parecía que el día de hoy no iba a poder pensar con claridad.

Sin saber como llego a la sala común, sin mirar alrededor subió las escaleras en dirección a su dormitorio abrió la puerta y se tiró sobre su cama, cogió la almohada y escondió su cabeza bajo ella. Que el mundo le olvidase durante un par de horas, días o incluso semanas, que más daba. Sin embargo el universo no estaba por la labor de cumplirle sus deseos por lo que Thomas entró a la habitación silbando hasta que divisó a su amigo y se lanzó sobre él.

- ¡Thomas! Un día de estos te mataré, lo juro. Murmuró Warren empujando con fuerza al moreno que cayó al suelo, luego como si nada hubiese pasado se levanto y sacudió la camisa.

- Vamos a gastarles una broma a Malfoy y sus amigos con una poción crece pelo de Kath, ¿te apuntas? Thomas se sentó de nuevo en la cama de Warren pero al ver que su amigo no le hacía caso le estampó la almohada en la cara, por lo que el rubio se giró enojado arrebatándole la almohada de las manos y haciéndosela comer. – Te notó un poco susceptible.

- Vaya eres muy perspicaz. Contestó Warren sarcásticamente

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Thomas se sentó al pie de la cama y colocó la almohada tras él para así estar más cómodo, Warren suspiró, por dónde empezar.

- Nada no te preocupes. Warren sacudió los brazos nerviosamente contarle **eso** a Thomas implicaría que su vida corriese alto peligro además no quería preocupar a su amigo. Ya se encargaría el de Neizan y de que no volviese a hacer daño a Kath, la morena como si supiese que estaba pensando en ella apareció por la puerta custodiada por Sirius que apareció tras ella, pero que se quedó en el umbral de la puerta mientras que ella saltaba sobre la cama.

- ¡Warren! Siento haberte atado a la cama, pero era la única forma de estar sola durante unos cuantos minutos. Explicó Kath dándole un fuerte abrazo al rubio que respondió encantado. – ¿Vienes con nosotros?

- Me tenías preocupado, la próxima vez señorita tomaremos las medidas que Lily crea conveniente. Dijo Warren en tono amenazador, Kath lo miró horrorizada y se arrodillo en el suelo.

- Seré buena lo juro. Dijo Kath con cara de niña buena, por lo que tanto Thomas como Warren se echaron a reír; Sirius sonrió desde la puerta.

- Los slytherins no van a estar siempre esperándonos, ¡vamos! Exclamó Sirius señalando su muñeca como si tuviese un reloj, Kath se levanto de golpe y abrazó a Warren una vez más antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta y arrastrar a Sirius escaleras abajo, Thomas se levanto con más lentitud de la cama.

- Sea lo que sea lo que te preocupa, tomarás la decisión correcta. Y tras decir esto Thomas cerró la puerta dejando a Warren sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Como era de esperar la sobreprotección de Lily fue extrema durante los siguientes días, sus cuidados incluían desde despertar por la mañana hasta dar las buenas noches y arropar, algo que estaba desquiciando por completo a Kath que apreciaba los cuidados de su amiga, pero que como volviese a coger una cuchara de sopa para hacérsela tragar la mataría. Por suerte la broma gastada a los slytherins aplacaba su mal humor, la verdad es que era la mar de divertido ver a Bellatrix con una barba más larga que la ostentada por Dumbledore; Malfoy se había escondido en su dormitorio negándose a salir con ese ridículo aspecto; y en cuanto a Lestrange vestía una larga túnica de color gris e iba gritando de un lado a otro que era el nuevo mesías, lógicamente la señora Pomfrey tuvo que encerrarlo en la enfermería hasta que recobrase la cordura. Otro aspecto nuevo era que por fin Elyon y Remus podían disfrutar de auténticos días de noviazgo sin nadie que los molestase lo que hizo mella en el buen humor del merodeador que apenas castigaba al alumnado (aunque ese alumnado estuviese quebrantando diez normas de Hogwarts); Thomas proseguía con su labor de corredor de apuestas y de vez en cuando ayudaba a Kath a darse a la fuga de los cuidados de Lily; James por su parte había asumido el papel de padre protector de su familia ya que ayudaba a Lily en sus quehaceres.

Lily examinaba tres libros que tenía delante de ella analizando de cuál de ellos era mejor sacar la información para el trabajo de pociones que les habían mandado, junto a ella estaba sentado James que dibujaba en un pergamino posibles jugadas de quidditch, de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para unos segundos después cambiar alguna flecha o corregir alguna jugada; Kath se encontraba frente a ellos con la cabeza apoyada sobre un libro abierto, ella había terminado el trabajo y ahora se aburría eso y que tantas muestras de amor por parte de Remus y Elyon iba a conseguir que devolviese hasta el almuerzo de ayer.

- ¡Oh por favor! Un poco de respeto. Exigió Kath al oír como Remus besaba el cuello de Elyon, por lo que dio un respingo y se separo de su adorada novia, lanzándole una mirada de disculpa a la morena. – Hace 2 semanas que me rompieron el corazón podríais al menos no ser tan pastelosos en mi presencia.

Elyon y Remus miraron al suelo avergonzados, y James soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Lo siento Kath, no es nuestra intención. Se disculpó Elyon con las mejillas de color rojo, Kath bufó molesta.

- Papá, mamá me voy a dar una vuelta. Kath miró hacia Lily y James con burla, desde que los dos se habían tomado tan enserio cuidarla se burlaba de ellos llamándolos así, el chiste no le hacía ni gracia a la pelirroja pero para James era como estar en el cielo; como era de esperar Lily apartó la mirada de los libros y centró sus ojos verdes en Kath que ya había comenzado a recoger sus cosas.

- ¿Dónde vas a ir? Preguntó Lily entrecerrando los ojos

- Lejos de tu ultra-desarrollado instinto maternal y de ellos. Kath señalo a Remus y Elyon que se habían puesto a hacer manitas y discutían sobre quien quería mas a quien. – Además tengo un asunto que resolver.

- Déjala, no puedes protegerla siempre. Agregó James para convencer a Lily por lo que Kath se lo agradeció en el alma con tanta sobreprotección solo iban a lograr acabar con ella, antes de que Lily pudiese articular palabra la morena ya había salido por la puerta de la biblioteca. -- ¿Qué quieres hacer mañana?

- ¿Mañana? Preguntó la pelirroja alzando la mirada, estaba bastante confusa, ¿pasaba algo mañana? No, que ella supiese no era el cumpleaños de nadie, ni había nada que celebrar. – No te entiendo.

- Si, ahora que nuestra hija se ha hecho mayor, tendremos más tiempo libre. Explicó James sonriendo siguiendo la broma de Kath, Lily rodó los ojos molesta. -- ¿Qué te parece dar una vuelta en mi escoba?

- Ni loca. Murmuró Lily volviendo a centrarse en sus libros, pero una loca idea cruzó su mente y sonrió con malicia. – Esta bien, pero con una condición.

Los ojos de James se iluminaron, la pelirroja no sabía con quien estaba hablando; esa condición ya estaba más que realizada, asi que ya estaba asegurado que la tarde de mañana la pasarían volando en su escoba. Sin embargo, tenía que escuchar la petición de su amada, así que la instó a que siguiera hablando.

- Quiero un ramo de tulipanes. Dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa, los tulipanes eran muy difíciles de conseguir en invierno, prácticamente imposibles. James asintió y se puso en pie con rapidez.

- Trato hecho. Respondió el castaño que tras revolverse el pelo le tendió la mano a la pelirroja, ella la cogió cerrando el trato. – Abrígate mañana, no quiero que pases frío.

Y tras esto, se fue. Lily suspiro y volvió a lo suyo pero una fuerte mirada en su cabeza la hizo alzar la vista molesta, Elyon la miraba sin parpadear como si mirase un extraterrestre. Vale puede que no se hubiese rehusado demasiado la propuesta de James; también puede que le hubiese pedido algo poco difícil, quizás hubiera sido mejor pedirle la paz mundial, pero es que le apetecían flores, era tan complicado de entender. ¡Un momento! ¿Había pensado en él como James?¡¿James?! Suerte que Elyon no podía leer sus pensamientos, ¿o si? Porque la mueca que tenía en su cara no era normal.

- Bien, suelta de una vez lo que quieras decir. Dijo Lily soltando la pluma de sus dedos y masajeándose las sienes, al final Thomas iba a tener razón y tanto instinto maternal la estaba volviendo loca, Potter será siempre Potter y punto. -- ¡Habla de una vez!

- Nada, no tengo nada que decir. Comentó Elyon girándose hacia Remus con rapidez. – Cuando se enteren Kath y Thomas va a ser genial.

- Te he oído. Se quejó la pelirroja fulminando a su amiga con la mirada, Elyon sonrió con dulzura y tras recoger unos cuantos pergaminos obligó a Remus a salir de la biblioteca, una vez fuera la pareja se cogió de las manos y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

Kath tras salir corriendo de la biblioteca se encamino hacia la búsqueda de Ángela Crowel, tenía que hablar con ella cuanto antes, la verdad es que debería haber hablado con ella hacia tiempo exactamente desde que supo que Thomas había renunciado a encontrar a su admiradora por su culpa pero hasta ahora no se encontraba con ánimos de nada. Vale puede que ahora tampoco se encontrase encantada de ir creando parejas es más odiaba ver a las parejas de su alrededor, Remus y Elyon tenían suerte de que aún no los hubiese matado, descuartizado y enterrado a cada uno en una parte del mundo, pero si seguían con tanto nivel de amor acabaría haciéndolo. No obstante el caso actual era distinto, Angela estaba enamorada de Thomas –de echo se había unido voluntariamente al club de fans que ella había creado—y Thomas había renunciado a encontrarla por su culpa, por cuidarla y consolarla. Es por ello que era de vital importancia reunir a esos dos, que tuvieran una cita como dios manda y luego que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar. Kath giró a la izquierda y vio a un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff, entre las que distinguió a Ángela.

- ¡Ángela! ¿Tienes un minuto? Kath no se acercó demasiado al grupo de chicas y esperó a que Angela se despidiese de ellas, la chica que se acercó era un poco más bajita que ella, tenía el pelo rizado y castaño claro, tan claro que parecía rubio; miró a Kath con sus ojos azules cristalinos y mostró una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.—Se que tenía que haber venido antes, pero no me encontraba en condiciones.

- Lo sé y lo siento. Se lamento Angela, Kath negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia.

- En realidad vine a disculparme yo, Thomas abandonó la apuesta por mi culpa y yo…

- No te preocupes por eso. Ahora era Ángela la que sonreía como si nada hubiese pasado. – Es más, eso me demuestra lo buena persona que es Hennings, antepuso su felicidad por tu bienestar.

- Si, es genial. Kath miró a los ojos azules de Ángela y vio que resplandecían. -- ¿Mañana por la tarde estas ocupada? Es que había pensado que podrías tener una cita con Thomas, él aún no sabe nada pensé que primero debía preguntarte a ti; además si no va te juró que yo misma lo perseguiré y lo castigaré por ello.

- ¿Harías eso por mí? Preguntó Ángela, Kath asintió y la Hufflepuff abrazó a la morena y ambas comenzaron a dar saltos de ilusión. – ¡Eres la mejor! El estúpido de Kliem no sabe lo que ha perdido.

Kath dejó de saltar y Ángela se dio cuenta de que la morena había cambiado su expresión siendo ahora mas triste.

- Lo siento. Se disculpo la chica mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente, Kath sonrió pesadamente.

- Mañana a las 4 en el recibidor. Dijo Kath cambiando su sonrisa a una más alegre, Ángela sonrió y se despidió de Kath corriendo hacia sus amigas a las que seguramente iba a contarles lo sucedido. Kath suspiró mirando fijamente el lugar por donde Ángela había desaparecido, se apoyó en la pared y dejó que sus pensamientos volaran.

- ¡Ey! Saludó Sirius dándole un leve codazo a la morena en la cintura antes de apoyarse en la pared al lado de ella, Kath se sobresaltó un poco pero enseguida recuperó la compostura. – Con que esa era la chica que estaba enamorada de Hennings.

- ¿Ahora me espías? Preguntó Kath recordando como la última vez que le había dado esquinazo a Lily, Potter la había seguido y obligado a regresar.

- ¡Dios me libre! sólo pasaba por aquí. Admitió Sirius llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y apoyando la cabeza contra la pared

- Últimamente siempre pasas por los sitios donde estoy. Dijo Kath recordando las siempre oportunas apariciones del merodeador, no es que le molestase encontrárselo, ahora ya no pero es que era raro. -- ¿Lily te esta pagando?

Sirius se rió y miró con perplejidad a Kath que lo miraba cruzada de brazos, al parecer lo preguntaba en serio.

- James lo haría gratis si ella se lo pidiese, para que pagarme. Kath pareció contenta con esa respuesta y volvió a ponerse a mirar a lo lejos. – Así que vas a organizarle una cita a Hennings.

Sirius miró de reojo a la morena, que asintió con la cabeza.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer, además si sale bien me deberá un gran favor; bueno en realidad ambos me deberán un gran favor. Explicó la morena pensativa – ¡Oh por favor! Espero que no se vuelvan como Remus y Elyon o sino tendré que matarlos a ellos también.

Sirius estalló en carcajadas ante la cara de asco de la morena, pero dejo de reírse al ver como ella había bajado la mirada al suelo.

- ¿Ocurre algo? Inquirió Sirius ella negó con la cabeza y respiró hondo cuando levanto la mirada con una sonrisa en la cara, el merodeador notó como sus ojos se veían vidriosos.

- Nada, ¿qué va a pasar? Tengo que volver a la habitación creo que me deje una poción a medio hacer y ya sabes como esta Lily de pesada con que no haga pociones ya que dejan la habitación apestando. Dijo Kath hablando atropelladamente, la morena se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero la mano de Sirius la detuvo agarrándola con fuerza por su brazo haciendo que voltease, ella lo miró confundida y el pelinegro la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

- Lo negaré siempre. Afirmó el merodeador en un susurro apenas audible, la morena asintió y hundió la cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro; al cabo de unos minutos Kath respiró hondo y se separo de Sirius, él relajo sus brazos y los aparto del cuerpo de la morena.

- Al final eres sensible y todo. Comentó Kath con una sonrisa irónica, Sirius suspiró molesto

- Sabía que me iba a arrepentir. Murmuró Sirius entre dientes, Kath le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

- Gracias. Agradeció Kath cogiendo su bolso del suelo, dando la espalda al merodeador que la miraba más relajado; ella se giró con una gran sonrisa malévola. – ¿Qué pasara cuando le diga a tu admiradoras que me abrazaste?

La morena le guiño un ojo y salió corriendo, Sirius esbozó una sonrisa antes de salir corriendo tras ella.

* * *

Elyon caminaba con paso firme y a grandes zancadas hacia la torre de Griffindor, la rubia estaba que echaba humo y como se cruzará alguien en su camino lo fulminaría de un simple movimiento de varita. ¿Cómo había podido Remus decirle eso? ¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¡¿Es que acaso no la conocía?! Pues parecía que no, la rubia apretó los dientes furiosa. Su ahora no tan querido Remus iba a tener que darle una gran disculpa acompañada de flores, bombones o de lo que pudiera ocurrírselo y ni aún asi estaba segura de que fuera a perdonarlo. Remus Lupin había metido la pata hasta el fondo y ese era su problema, ella no había exagerado ni un poco; la culpa era de él y solamente de él. Continúo caminando hasta que vio a un pelirrojo conocido caminando hacia ella.

- Kliem ahora mismo puedo volarte en mil pedazos. Dijo la rubia alzando su varita y mirando hacia el Ravenclaw, él levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

- Y yo que pensaba que eras pacifista. Se burló Neizan, Elyon frunció el ceño y el pelirrojo cerró la boca.

- No estoy de humor, ahora da la vuelta y vete lejos. Comentó Elyon señalando un pasillo a la izquierda del pelirrojo

- ¿Un mal día? Preguntó el pelirrojo por lo que Elyon asintió. -- ¿Qué tal esta Kath?

- ¡A ti que te importa! Exclamó la rubia molesta

- Me importa más de lo que piensas. Contestó Neizan dolido -- ¿Qué pasaría si lo que crees que es verdad no fuera más que un engaño?

- ¿De que hablas? Elyon dudo durante unos segundos y luego bajo la varita, pero enseguida volvió a apuntar al pelirrojo. – No digas idioteces y ella esta perfectamente así que no la vuelvas a molestar.

- ¡Elyon! Gritó Warren corriendo hacia ellos obligando a Elyon a bajar la varita antes de que hiciese algo que pudiese lamentar mas adelante, luego miró hacia Neizan. -- ¿Qué le has dicho?

- Nada, solamente que las apariencias engañan. Agregó Neizan dándose la vuelta y despidiéndose de Elyon con la mano antes de perderse en el pasillo, Warren lanzó un par de maldiciones dirigidas al pelirrojo y luego se giró hacia Elyon que estaba guardando su varita en el bolsillo.

- ¿Estás bien? Preguntó el rubio obligando a Elyon a caminar, ella asintió. -- ¿A qué se refería?

- No tengo ni idea. Murmuró la rubia antes de volver a sus pensamientos donde un licántropo no salía bien parado. Cuando ambos llegaron a la sala común cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos se encontraron a Lily discutiendo con Thomas, la pelirroja estaba en pie y sus ojos verdes brillaban de ira contrastando duramente con el color rojo de sus mejillas, el moreno sin embargo estaba sentado y hablaba con total normalidad. Elyon miró fijamente a sus dos amigos para luego mirar a Warren que se encogió de hombros, ambos se acercaron cuidadosamente a donde sus dos amigos se encontraban.

- ¡No se te puede contar nada! Exclamó Lily moviendo las manos violentamente, Thomas sólo sonrió de medio lado.

- Lily exageras, ¿Elyon no tienes mas té? Preguntó Thomas girándose hacia Elyon la rubia negó con la cabeza y Warren lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Preguntó Warren desplomándose sobre el sofá para luego mirar a sus amigos

- ¡Es un maldito insensible al que sólo le importan sus estúpidas apuestas y ganar dinero a costa nuestra! Gritó Lily exasperada cruzándose de brazos, Thomas suspiró como si ya hubiese oído eso muchas veces.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? Exigió Elyon cruzándose de brazos

- Nada, yo si que debería estar disgustado me tiró la libreta de apuestas a la chimenea. Thomas señaló la susodicha chimenea donde se podían ver perfectamente las cenizas de lo que anteriormente fue su libreta, Lily lo miró lanzando chispas por los ojos.

- ¡Como tienes tan poca vergüenza! ¡Debería haber metido tu cabeza en la chimenea también! Gritó Lily furiosa y señalando el fuego, Elyon por suerte se acercó a su amiga y tiro de ella para separarla del moreno que le enseño la lengua lo que crispó los nervios de la pelirroja aún más.

- Una ayuda me vendría bien. Rogó Elyon mirando a Warren que rodó los ojos pero se puso en pie y comenzó a tirar de Lily hasta que consiguió sentarla en una silla, la pelirroja sin embargo le lanzó un libro a Thomas que el moreno pudo esquivar por los pelos. – Primero me peleó con Remus y ahora esto.

- ¿Te peleaste con Lupin? Inquirió Warren ocultando su sonrisa, Lily bufó.

- Es una larga historia. Comentó la rubia mientras Lily agarraba el tablero de ajedrez y lo lanzaba contra Thomas, por suerte Kath y Sirius habían llegado a la sala común y el merodeador interceptó el tablero.

- ¿Qué nos hemos perdido? Preguntó Sirius colocando el tablero sobre la mesa por lo que Lily se cruzo de brazos molesta.

- ¡Que Thomas es imbécil! Gritó Lily como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Sirius miró a la pelirroja sorprendido y luego fijo su mirada en Warren y Elyon que dejaron de lado a Lily y se pusieron a discutir sobre que había echo Remus; Kath por su parte había ido hacia Thomas que había cogido un cojín y se lo había lanzado a Lily, lo que hizo que la pelirroja volcase la mesa y se escondiese tras ellas para comenzar a lanzar todo lo que tenía a mano. Para mejorar las cosas Remus apareció por el retrato de la dama gorda y se puso a discutir con Warren mientras intentaba disculparse con Elyon pero la rubia no estaba por la labor y se puso a gritarle al merodeador.

- Y luego dicen que nosotros somos los inmaduros. Kath se había agachado y gateado hasta Sirius que estaba escondido detrás del sillón y asomaba la cabeza para ver como Lily y Thomas se lanzaban cojines, sillas, tableros de ajedrez y libros; mientras en el otro lado de la habitación Remus, Elyon y Warren – que sólo participaba de vez en cuando—gritaban. Finalmente la morena se puso en pie y captó la atención de los presentes golpeando un gong que había conjurado. – Elyon y Lily al dormitorio ¡ahora!; Warren tú vete a por chocolate caliente que esas dos lo van a necesitar para calmarse; Black llévate a Remus lejos y Thomas tenemos que hablar.

Los presentes se quedaron quietos y en silencio, por lo que la morena tuvo que sacar la varita.

- ¿¡A que esperáis?! ¡Venga! Ordenó la morena haciendo que Lily y Elyon subieran a toda prisa la escalera y Warren saliera de la sala común a paso rápido. Kath se dirigió hacia Thomas y lo sujetó de la oreja arrastrándolo escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio masculino.

- ¡Qué carácter! Exclamó Remus mirando hacia Sirius que se había puesto al lado de él; el pelinegro asintió asombrado para luego arrastrar al licántropo a las habitaciones, tenía que saber todo lo sucedido.

**CONTINUARÁ…………**

**Al final me salió un poco más triste de lo pensado, aún asi espero que os haya gustado ^^ **

**Muchas gracias a** Lau Elric Potter; Keniliz; Natality; Kaito Seishiro; Siriusila9; sofii_h; Daniela-777, aaaaaaaaaaaa**;** catorcc_hp darkmessenger1214; christine potter ; nea lunatica potter y Nukire **muchas gracias por vuestros reviews que siempre animan a seguir. Felices fiestas/año 2009 y que los reyes o papa Noel os traigan muchos regalos que seguro que os lo merecéis.**

_**Próximo episodio "Batalla de comida" **_

_**- ¡Lily admite de una vez que estas enamorada de Potter! Gritó Kath a pleno pulmón**_

_&&&&&&&&_

_**- Sois familia es lógico que lo defiendas.**_

_**- ¿Qué sois qué?**_

_**- Somos primos lejanos o algo así.**_


	22. Capitulo 22

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, pq si así fuera sería rica y estaría pasando la semana santa en Taiwan buscando deseperadamente a unos cuantos actores ^^ **

Capitulo 22. Citas

Lily y Elyon se encontraban sentadas sobre la cama de la pelirroja y tapadas con una manta bebían el chocolate caliente que Warren amablemente les había traído, el rubio se marcho en cuanto ambas chicas comenzaron a poner verdes y de todos los colores a Thomas y Remus. No obstante, aunque habían pasado 15 minutos ninguna de las dos se resistía a añadir algún calificativo a la lista de insultos hacia los dos chicos, levantaron las tazas de chocolate y brindaron a su salud antes de beber de nuevo.

- ¡Los hombres son todos unos idiotas! Exclamó Elyon y Lily asintió volviendo a golpear las dos tazas de chocolate.

- Nuestros padres son los únicos que merecen la pena, los demás son todos unos impresentables. Añadió Lily poniéndose en pie sobre la cama y alzando su taza; Elyon la imitó y chocaron las tazas; Kath abrió la puerta pero al ver a sus dos amigas cerró de nuevo. -- ¡Te hemos visto! No trates de huir, Kathrina.

- Lil eres prefecta, compórtate. Comentó Kath abriendo la puerta y entrando a la habitación, la pelirroja se quitó la placa de prefecta y se la lanzó a la morena. – Aunque me des la placa, tú sigues siendo prefecta ¬¬

- ¡Kath, Remus es un impresentable! Gritó Elyon bajando de la cama y dándole un abrazo a la morena, Lily desde la cama le dio la razón. – No quiero volver a verlo nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca.

- ¿Pero que te hizo? Preguntó Kath quitándole la taza de la mano y comprobando que no tuviese alcohol o alguna sustancia extraña, Elyon se tiró al suelo y miró con ojos dulces.

- Fue algo horrible, no quiero recordarlo. Dijo Elyon con una mano en la cabeza e intentando imitar un desmayo, Kath rodó los ojos y luego miró hacia Lily que seguía en pie sobre su cama y sorbía su chocolate.

- Thomas me contó lo que paso. Lily saltó al suelo con cuidado de no derramar nada de chocolate y se puso frente a Kath. – Deberías perdonarlo, no es para tanto.

- ¿¡Que no es para tanto?! ¡Le cuento que puede que mañana salga con Potter y se pone a hacer apuestas sobre cuanto tardaré en enamorarme de él! Lily señalaba amenazadoramente a Kath con el dedo por lo que la morena sonrió y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. -- ¡¿PERO QUE CLASE DE AMIGO ES?!

- Lily cálmate, no es bueno para tu salud que te enojes tanto. Trató de calmar Kath intentando que la pelirroja inspirase y expirase pero solo demostró que ella no tenía ni idea de terapias de relajación por lo que miró con desesperación hacia Elyon que miraba la escena desde el suelo.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Lily, ¡muerte a los traidores! Gritó la rubia conjurando su casco de guerra y pintándose dos rayas negras en las mejillas.

- ¡Esperad un momento! ¿Mañana vas a salir con Potter? ¿Voluntariamente? Kath ignoró a Elyon que había sacado un mapa de los dormitorios masculinos y se giró hacia Lily que se había sonrojado levemente.

- Bueno sólo si el me trae un ramo de tulipanes. Explicó Lily con una sonrisa inocente por lo que Kath fijó la mirada en su amiga, la pelirroja se había sentado en su cama y nerviosamente enredaba sus dedos entre unos mechones de pelo.

- Sabes perfectamente que conseguirá las flores

_¡Toc, toc!_

- ¡Yo voy! Canturreó Elyon dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero Kath se interpuso en su camino y la obligo a darse media vuelta mediante una orden militar. Cuando la morena abrió la puerta se encontró con un desesperado Remus que se pasaba la mano por la cabeza cada medio segundo, acompañado de Sirius que se encontraba tras él y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

- Tengo que hablar con Elyon. Dijo Remus dispuesto a atravesar la puerta pero Kath se interpuso y cerró la puerta para que Elyon no lo viese. -- ¡Oh vamos Kath!

- No es buena idea. Se negó la morena extendiendo las manos, Remus agachó la cabeza.

- Por favor.

- Esta vestida de militar ideando un plan para destruir tu dormitorio, ¿de verdad crees que es el mejor momento? Explicó Kath por lo que Sirius soltó una carcajada.

- Te dije que era mala idea venir. Sirius le paso el brazo por encima de los hombros para tratar de consolarlo. – Tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué peleaban Hennings y Evans?

- No te lo voy a decir. Contestó Kath enseñándole la lengua al pelinegro antes de meterse dentro de su habitación a toda prisa y cerrar la puerta.

- Vamos Sirius. Remus comenzó a bajar las escaleras con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro al ver como Sirius miraba ofendido la puerta, si no recordaba mal y seguro que era así, este es el primer portazo en las narices que recibía su amigo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el dormitorio de las chicas amaneció cubierto de tulipanes cortesía de James Potter, por lo que Lily tuvo que admitir que se había ganado su cita con creces; la pelirroja comenzó a recoger los tulipanes del suelo, del escritorio, de la bañera, del armario, etc.. y comenzó a hacer ramos con ellos. Cuando por fin termino de recoger todos los tulipanes, la pelirroja tenía en su poder 18 preciosos ramos de tulipanes, por lo que su humor era perfecto. Sin embargo no todo era felicidad en el dormitorio ya que Elyon refunfuñaba molesta porque Remus ni se había molestado en enviarle nada para disculparse, así que Lily para tratar de reconfortarla le regalo uno de sus tulipanes, pero éste fue arrebatado las manos de la pelirroja por Kath que se lo colocó en el pelo como si fuese una hawaiana.

- Era para Elyon. Indicó Lily cogiendo otro tulipán para la rubia, Kath simplemente la ignoro mientras se miraba en el espejo.

- Potter es un encanto, mira que llenarnos el dormitorio de tulipanes. Elyon miró hacia los 18 ramos que estaban esparcidos por el dormitorio y luego se giró hacia Lily, ella simplemente asintió y sonrió llena de felicidad.

- ¿Vas a perdonar a Thomas? Preguntó Kath mientras bailaba una danza hawaiana alrededor de Lily, la pelirroja la fulminó con la mirada.

- Cuando se comporte como un amigo lo perdonaré. Aseguró Lily abriendo la puerta y bajando las escaleras seguida de Elyon y de Kath, cuando llegaron a la sala común se encontraron con James Potter cargando otro ramo de tulipanes, el castaño se arrodillo y se lo entregó a Lily que lo cogió encantada. Elyon por su parte ignoró a Remus, ya no solo estaba enfadada por su discusión sino también molesta porque su por ahora ex- novio no era tan romántico como James; Kath fue junto a Thomas al que saludó dando un abrazo.

- ¿Ahora que estas de buen humor vas a perdonarme? Preguntó Thomas mirando a Lily con cara angelical

- ¡No! Exclamó la pelirroja

- Pero Lily, no es para tanto. Se quejó Kath por lo que la pelirroja rodó los ojos molesta. – Además tú le tiraste la libreta de apuestas a la chimenea.

- ¡¿Quieres dejar de defenderlo?! Exclamó Lily indignada golpeando sin querer a James con el ramo de tulipanes, Elyon se puso al lado de Lily para tratar de calmarla.

- Kath, esta vez Lily tiene razón. Apoyó Elyon por lo que Lily se cruzó de brazos orgullosa, Elyon al ver como Kath iba a protestar hablo de nuevo. – Sois familia, es lógico que lo defiendas.

- ¿Qué sois qué? Preguntó Sirius sorprendido mirando primero a Kath y luego a Thomas y luego otra vez a Kath.

- Somos primos lejanos o algo así. Explicó Kath

- Eso explica muchas cosas. Comentó Remus divertido viendo como Sirius señalaba a Thomas y luego a Kath

- ¿Vamos a desayunar o nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día? Preguntó James aunque nada más terminar la frase cogió a Lily de la mano y se la llevó a rastras; tras ellos fueron Thomas y Kath que trataban de sonsacarle a Elyon porque había discutido con Remus, pero la rubia no soltaba prenda y finalmente salieron de la sala común Remus y Sirius, este último aun sorprendido de que Kath y Thomas fueran primos.

* * *

Tras un día duro de clases Lily examinaba su armario buscando ropa que ponerse para su cita con James, finalmente y tras quince minutos examinando una hilera de zapatos, decidió que lo mejor que podía ponerse era ropa cómoda por lo que en estos momentos se miraba al espejo comprobando como las bailarinas color beige combinaban perfectamente con sus pantalones negros ajustados y su suéter largo de color marrón claro. Elyon que había colocado en el suelo su esterilla para realizar yoga la observaba detenidamente mientras realizaba diferentes posturas de relajación.

- Te queda bien. Aseguró Elyon, Lily se giró hacia ella con las manos en la cadera. – De verdad.

- ¿Dónde esta Kath? Preguntó Lily buscando a la morena con la mirada, en temas de ropa siempre era mejor tener el consejo de Kath, ya que Elyon era demasiado hippie para su estilo.

- Creo que esta en la sala común. Contestó Elyon inmediatamente Lily salió por la puerta. -- ¡¿Es que mi opinión no cuenta?!

Lily bajo las escaleras a gran velocidad, necesitaba la opinión de Kath cuanto antes por si tenía que cambiarse de ropa ya que no quería hacer esperar a Potter, no porque le importase ser puntual sino por los 19 ramos de flores que estaban en su habitación o al menos eso era lo que ella se repetía una y otra vez. Cuando llegó a la sala común buscó una cabecita morena que destacase, pero al no verla con facilidad tuvo que acercarse a la chimenea para poder buscarla mejor; Kath se encontraba tumbada bocabajo en uno de los sofás leyendo una revista, Lily le quitó la revista por lo que la morena levanto la mirada molesta.

- ¿Qué tal estoy? Preguntó Lily dando una vuelta sobre sí misma

- Muy guapa, ¿desde cuando te preocupa ir mona a una cita con Potter? Preguntó Kath con una sonrisa maliciosa

- No me preocupa, es sólo que me regalo 19 ramos de tulipanes. Contestó Lily todo lo despreocupada que pudo, pero Kath pudo captar su tono de nerviosismo por lo que sonrió de nuevo.

- Lo que tú digas. Kath le quitó a Lily su revista de las manos -- ¿Y que vais a hacer?

- Daremos una vuelta en su escoba, bueno o eso dijo ayer; ¿crees que esta ropa es para dar vueltas en escobas? Preguntó Lily analizando su ropa una vez más Kath simplemente comenzó a reír, por lo que la pelirroja la miró ofendida.

- Vas muy bien, no te preocupes; además es Potter, aunque te pongas un barril de vestido te verá preciosa. Comentó Kath divertida lo que pareció tranquilizar a Lily.

- ¡Evans, estas preciosa! Exclamó James bajando las escaleras con su escoba, Lily sonrió.

- Lo ves. Susurró Kath a la pelirroja, que al ver a James se había puesto en pie y caminaba hacia él.

- ¿Nos vamos? Preguntó James por lo que Lily asintió y se agarró al brazo del merodeador.

- ¡KATH! Gritó Thomas bajando las escaleras, la morena alzó una mano para que su primo pudiera localizarla y siguió leyendo la revista. Pero cuando el moreno llegó le arrebató la revista, haciendo que ella levantara la mirada molesta. -- ¿Qué tal voy?

- Demasiado repeinado. Contestó Kath analizando la ropa que llevaba puesta, eran unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa roja de manga larga todo de sport pero muy elegante, su pelo tan peinado era lo que desencajaba en ese aspecto casual; ante el consejo Thomas comenzó a revolverse el pelo al más puro estilo James Potter. – Mucho mejor así.

- ¿Qué haces? Preguntó Thomas, Kath simplemente le arrebató la revista de la mano y siguió tumbada. -- ¿Averiguaste porque Ely discutió con Lupin?

- No, no dice nada de nada. Kath miró hacia Thomas viendo al moreno como miraba el reloj cada 3 segundos. – Vete ya.

- No me gusta irme y dejarte sola sin nada que hacer. Comentó Thomas sacando un pergamino de uno de sus bolsillos y poniéndose a apuntar.

- Tranquilo puedo sobrevivir un par de horas sin ti, además estoy leyendo. Kath señaló la revista y luego le hizo burlas al moreno que seguía mirándola preocupado. -- ¡Vete de una vez!

- Ya me voy. Se quejo el moreno caminando hacia el retrato de la dama gorda. – Si no te conociese, diría que quieres librarte de mí.

- ¡Que te vayas! Gritó Kath poniéndose en pie y lanzándole unos de los cojines a la cabeza, entre risas Thomas abandono la sala común, por lo que la morena volvió a tumbarse sobre el sofá para ver si terminaba de leerse de una vez el maldito reportaje sobre la bruja de Salem que llevaba media hora intentado acabar.

- ¿Qué lees? Preguntó Sirius arrebatándole la revista a Kath, por lo que la morena se puso a patalear sobre el sofá antes de levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, Sirius llevaba unos vaqueros negros con un cinturón plateado del que caían adornos con forma de calaveras sobre el pantalón, una chaqueta de cuero sin abrochar por lo que se podía ver que llevaba una camisa blanca bajo ella, su pelo estaba perfectamente peinado de acuerdo con su look de chico malo. -- ¿La bruja de Salem? Esto no son sino tonterías.

- En algo tendré que entretenerme mientras todo el mundo tiene citas. Contestó Kath poniéndose en pie en el sofá y arrebatándole la revista a Sirius una vez con la revista en su poder se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá; el pelinegro se sentó al lado de ella. – Vas bien vestido, ¿contento? Ya puedes irte a tu cita.

- Vaya Ross, tú echándome un cumplido. Comentó Sirius divertido, Kath se sonrojo y apartó la mirada de la revista.

- ¿Qué no viniste para eso? Preguntó Kath dudando y sintiéndose idiota al ver como Sirius estallaba en carcajadas.

- Me ponga lo que me ponga, todo me sienta bien. Dijo el merodeador orgulloso por lo que la morena volvió a ponerse a leer la revista. – Vine porque tenía curiosidad por saber que estabas haciendo; ¿vas a pasarte toda la tarde aquí tirada?

- Lily esta en una cita con Potter, Thomas con Ángela, Warren no se donde esta y Elyon esta arriba haciendo sesión intensiva de yoga; así que sí mi plan para esta tarde es estar aquí tumbada. Explicó Kath mientras leía la revista, Sirius le arrebató la revista de la mano, por lo que la morena se giró hacia él molesta.

- ¿Y yo no cuento? Preguntó Sirius haciéndose el ofendido, Kath rodó los ojos molesta luego se puso en pie para intentar quitarle la revista, pero el merodeador la movía de un lado a otro impidiendo que la recuperase.

- Tú tienes una cita. La morena al ver que le era imposible quitarle la revista volvió a sentarse y se cruzo de brazos enfadada. – Por cierto, tú tienes que saber porque Elyon y Remus discutieron.

- Si, lo sé, pero no pienso decírtelo. Contestó Sirius por lo que Kath abrió la boca sorprendida para luego cerrarla lentamente. – Tú no quisiste decirme porque pelearon Evans y Hennings y me cerraste la puerta en las narices.

- Si, pero…. Pero…. O venga Black dime. Kath se acercó a Sirius y comenzó a tirarle de la chaqueta mientras lo miraba con cara de niña buena. – Por fa, por fa, por fa por fa por fa por fa por fa

- Deja que lo piense…¡no! Dijo Sirius divertido viendo como Kath le seguía jalando del brazo y hacia pucheros como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. – Tengo que irme, ya llego tarde a la cita.

- Pues dime lo de Elyon. Exigió Kath pero Sirius negó con la cabeza. -- ¡Eres malvado!

- ¿Ah si? Pues te confisco la revista. Sirius golpeó a Kath con la revista antes de salir corriendo a toda prisa y esquivando los numerosos cojines que la chica le lanzaba mientras le gritaba. – ¡Te veo luego!

* * *

Thomas tras salir de la sala común se dirigió al recibidor, ahí era donde había quedado con su admiradora –si aún no sabia a ciencia cierta quien era—pero tenía sus sospechas, por lo que sacó un pergamino y se puso a revisar los dos nombres que tenía, estaba completamente seguro que una de esas dos chicas era su admiradora. El moreno llegó al recibidor pero no se encontró con ninguna cara conocida, miró el reloj y comprobó que eran las 4, por lo que suspiro; las chicas y sus manías de llegar tarde, según Kath eso era una estratagema de ligue pero según Lily era que ella era un desastre y por eso siempre llegaba tarde, fuera como fuese "su chica" aun no había llegado. Thomas guardó el pergamino en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó su nueva libreta de apuestas, había que aprovechar el tiempo y que mejor que los negocios.

- ¿Qué te apuestas a que llevas poco tiempo esperando? Thomas al escuchar la voz, levanto la cabeza y vio a Ángela que lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, el moreno guardó su libreta y saludó a la chica.

- Estaba casi seguro de que eras tú. Afirmó el moreno sacando el pergamino y señalando el nombre de la chica, Ángela asintió. – ¿Y qué te apetece hacer?

La hufflepuff se llevó las manos a la cadera y se puso a pensar mientras caminaba de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente se detuvo mirando a Thomas con una sonrisa pícara, el moreno le indico con la mano que hablase.

- Primero me gustaría verte en acción y luego podemos dar una vuelta por el lago. Explicó Ángela pero Thomas se cruzó de brazos y la miró con una ceja alzada.

- ¿No serás una espía que quiere investigar sobre mis métodos? Preguntó Thomas con seriedad pero la chica simplemente se echó a reír.

- No tranquilo, las apuestas sólo me gustan cuando eres tú quien las llevas. Comentó Ángela agarrándose a su brazo y comenzando a caminar, el moreno simplemente se dejo llevar sin articular palabra ya que las declaraciones de la chica lo habían cogido desprevenido.

Tras realizar tres apuestas, dos de ellas consideradas de alto riesgo por poder ser descubiertas por McGonagall; Thomas caminaba acompañado de Ángela hacia el lago, la joven había estado observando en todo momento al moreno cuya arte para la consecución de apuestas era digna de admirar, por lo que no había parado de suspirar desde que Thomas cerró su última apuesta. Una vez en el lago decidieron sentarse bajo un árbol suficientemente alejado del resto como para tener una conversación intima, pero lo bastante cerca como para poder ver que hacían los demás y reírse de cómo el calamar gigante había atrapado a varios alumnos a los que tenía bocabajo y zarandeaba. Thomas se sentó primero y vio como Ángela se colocaba con cuidado la falda antes de sentarse a su lado, el moreno la miro contrariado para luego hacer a la joven levantarse para tender su chaqueta sobre el césped.

- Vaya que educado. Comentó Ángela sentándose sobre la chaqueta de Thomas, él se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado. Los minutos pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciase palabra, el moreno miraba de vez en cuando a su acompañante pero cuando iba a comentar algo las sílabas se amontonaban en su lengua y no salía nada, Thomas miró hacia el lago, su cita estaba siendo un desastre y para colmo tenía una extraña sensación de estar siendo vigilado como si fuera un criminal pero miraba a todos lados y no veía a nadie. Dios esa sensación iba a matarlo.

- Esto… yo… Thomas respiró hondo y miró hacia Ángela como buscando ayuda. – No soy bueno en las citas, me colapso, las palabras se me amontonan y no me sale ninguna frase coherente y encima tengo esta sensación de que nos observan.

Thomas se puso en pie y miro alrededor suyo pero no vio nada sospechoso.

- ¿Tú también? Ya pensé que me estaba volviendo paranoica o algo. Comentó Ángela respirando aliviada para luego sonreír. – Una cita no es tan difícil, simplemente di lo que quieras decir.

- Si claro.. y si digo algo estúpido ¿qué? ¿Y si de repente sales espantada diciendo que salir conmigo es una experiencia traumática? Algo así no creo que pueda superarlo en la vida. Thomas miró a la Hufflepuff con miedo pero ella comenzó a reírse a más no poder y tiro de su brazo para acercarse al chico.

- Tranquilo, muy mal tiene que salir la cita para que diga algo así. Ángela aparto la vista de Thomas y miró hacia el lago pero sin apartarse del lado del moreno. – Además cuando sales con alguien que te gusta, la cita nunca puede ir mal.

Thomas sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Y cuales son tus gustos? Preguntó el moreno ya mucho menos tenso y más despreocupado

* * *

Cuando Lily salió con James por el retrato de la dama gorda, esperaba simplemente ir al campo de quidditch y dar una vuelta subida a la escoba, sin embargo cuando llegó lo que se encontró fue una manta estirada en medio del campo sobre la que habían una cesta con comida y dos grandes velas rojas que conjuntaban perfectamente con la manta. La pelirroja miro sorprendida el improvisado picnic para luego mirar al merodeador al que le brillaban los ojos de emoción, James simplemente extendió la mano para indicarle a Lily que tomara asiento, ella se sentó con cuidado antes de comenzar a sacar comida de la cesta.

- ¡No puedo creérmelo! Exclamó Lily al ver como toda la comida que sacaba era su favorita, James colocó la escoba al borde de la manta antes de sentarse frente a la pelirroja. -- ¡Dios, eres increíble!

- Pensé que sería buena idea hacer un picnic. James cogió uno de los sándwiches que Lily le ofrecía y se lo metió de golpe en la boca, la pelirroja se giró hacia unos pastelitos de crema y antes de que el merodeador pudiese digerir su anterior bocado Lily le metió un pastelito en la boca. Pasaron varios minutos comiendo entre risas compartiendo chistes y diversas anécdotas sobre sus amigos (en la mayoría de ellas aparecía Thomas con alguna de sus apuestas y Remus haciendo contrabando de chocolate)

- Y luego Kath lo encerró en el baño de Mirtle la llorona por dos días. Contó Lily divertida mientras James la miraba y comenzaba a reírse también. – Pero lo peor es que Mirtle se enamoró de él y lo estuvo acosando durante dos meses, ni siquiera podía bañarse sin que Mirtle se colara por el desagüe para observarlo.

James comenzó a reírse a más no poder y la pelirroja había comenzado a llorar debido a la risa. Una vez más calmados se volvieron a mirar para intercambiar una pequeña sonrisa antes de comenzar a reír otra vez, finalmente el merodeador aspiró una gran bocanada de aire para dejar de reírse y ponerse en pie, con un rápido movimiento de pie alzó la escoba hasta su mano y le tendió la mano a Lily, la pelirroja la miro un poco contrariada pero decidió agarrar la mano de James. El castaño se subió sobre la escoba haciendo Lily lo mismo segundos después, con un fuerte impulso ambos estaban empezando a sobrevolar el campo de quidditch. James se había puesto a hacer piruetas y caídas en picado a propósito puesto que sabía que a Lily no le gustaba mucho volar y así la pelirroja debía sujetarse con fuerza a él (algo que estaba haciéndole llegar a la cumbre de la felicidad, después de hoy seguramente Lily querría casarse con él).

- Potter, puedes dar menos vueltas estoy empezando a marearme. Pidió Lily cuyas mejillas se estaban poniendo de un color pálido no muy agradable, ante tal petición James no tuvo más opción que detener la escoba sobre las gradas (no vaya a ser que su futura esposa sufriese algún daño por su culpa)

- ¿Mejor? Preguntó el merodeador ladeando la cabeza hacia atrás para ver mejor a Lily que en esos momentos se abanicaba la cara con una mano, mientras con la otra se sujetaba con fuerza a la cadera de James. - ¿Quieres que te lleve a tierra?

- No, estoy bien sólo necesito un momento para reponerme. Contestó Lily que apoyó la cabeza contra la espalda de James pasando también su otro brazo por la cadera de éste uniendo sus dos manos, este inesperado movimiento por parte de la pelirroja no paso desapercibido por parte del castaño que comenzó a sudar y a revolverse el pelo nerviosamente.

- ¿Lily? Susurró el merodeador con voz grave

- Solo un minuto más. Rogó la pelirroja pero un fuerte estruendo llamo su atención, haciendo que Lily abriese los ojos de golpe y se separase rápidamente de James por lo que casi se cae de la escoba por suerte tuvo buenos reflejos y recuperó la compostura al tiempo que el merodeador lanzaba una ristra de insultos; ambos se pusieron a mirar hacia las gradas que era de donde provenían los ruidos, descendieron con suavidad con la escoba y cuando casi estaban en el suelo los vieron.

* * *

Desde que el maldito Sirius Black se había ido con su revista, Kath había estado tumbada sobre el sofá contando las baldosas del techo, satisfecha de que por fin su tarea de contarlas todas había finalizado miró la hora pues debían de haber pasado horas y pronto tendría que ir a cenar y Thomas y Lily podrían contarle sus respectivas citas. Sin embargo, cuando la morena miró su reloj tuvo que asumir la cruel realidad, sólo habían pasado 6 minutos y 30 segundos aun dudando de que esa fuera la hora real decidió subir a su dormitorio para comprobar la hora. Cuando llegó allí se encontró con Elyon estirada sobre la alfombra y en una postura bastante extraña y con los ojos cerrados, Kath fue hasta el escritorio y miró su reloj 6 minutos y 40 segundos, desolada se tiró al suelo mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

- Si te aburres, podrías hacer yoga conmigo. Propuso Elyon por lo que la morena comenzó a darse cabezazos contra el escritorio. – Es cierto que la última vez no salió muy bien, pero puedes intentarlo de nuevo.

- ¿¡Que no salió muy bien?! Me rompí huesos que no sabía siquiera que existían, por no hablar de los 3 meses que tuve que pasar haciendo rehabilitación. Se quejó Kath caminando hacia el armario y entrando dentro de él, Elyon se puso en pie para cambiar de postura.

- Eso es la falta de practica, ya veras que con unas cuantas sesiones conmigo… ¿Kath que haces? Preguntó la rubia a su amiga, al ver como salía del armario vistiendo una gran gabardina negra y un sombrero digno de Sherlock Holmes. – Tanto te aburres, que quieres jugar a los detectives.

- Elemental mi querida amiga, mejor esto que estar haciendo posturitas raras contigo. Kath se dirigió hacia el baño donde se miró al espejo dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y se marchó. – Deberías probar a hacerlas con Remus seguro que a él si le entretienen.

Elyon gritó furiosa y lanzó un zapato directo a la morena que por suerte cerró la puerta justo a tiempo como para que el zapato se quedase incrustado en la puerta.

- ¡Cuando Lily quiera matarte ten por seguro que la ayudaré! Fue lo último que alcanzó a oír Kath que gritaba Elyon.

La primera misión de la super-detective Kathrina Ross estaba en marcha, su objetivo era fácil, debía encontrar a Thomas e investigar como se desarrollaba con el sexo femenino en un ambiente externo y sin su presencia, vamos lo que comúnmente se conoce como espiar a alguien. Lo buscó cerca del lago –zona donde normalmente se iba con la pareja a una primera cita- pero no hubo resultados, asi que tuvo que internarse en el castillo. Tras recorrer numerosos pasillos sin éxitos por fin diviso a lo lejos a su primo y a su cita, Ángela Crowel; Kath se acercó sigilosamente a donde estaban y se puso a analizar la situación. Thomas estaba con su libreta de apuestas junto a un grupo de chicos, mientras Ángela los miraba, bueno mas bien miraba a Thomas.

- ¡Típico de Thomas! Exclamó Kath para luego rápidamente taparse la boca con ambas manos. – ¿Que clase de persona se pone a hacer apuestas en medio de una cita?

Por suerte para Kath, al terminar esa apuesta Ángela y Thomas caminaron hacia el lago sentándose bajo un árbol. Ella tuvo que esconderse unos cuantos arbustos por detrás de ellos pero aun así los oía a la perfección, claro cuando decían algo. Porque vaya cita más sosa, como esperaba ligar con Angela si iba a estar todo el rato callado, este Thomas, iba a tener que darle clases especiales de cómo tratar a una chica.

- ¿Ahora espías las citas de tus amigos? Preguntó una voz a su espalda, Kath rodó los ojos molesta antes de darse la vuelta y encontrarse con Sirius que se había inclinado y con la mano puesta como si fuera una visera miraba hacia Thomas.

- Investigo el comportamiento de mi primo en lugares extraños con personas del sexo opuesto. Explicó Kath por lo que Sirius la miró incrédulo. – En algo tengo que entretenerme cuando alguien me quito mi revista.

- No me eches a mi la culpa si tu eres una metomentodo.

- ¿No tenías una cita o algo? Preguntó Kath poniéndose en pie y comenzando a empujar a Sirius por la espalda. Pero para su mala suerte Sirius estaba oponiendo resistencia así que no consiguió moverlo ni medio milímetro de donde se encontraba, es más, se volteo y le arrebato el sombrero de detective a Kath poniéndoselo él.

- Si pero como era aburrida me inventé una excusa y le di plantón. Comentó el merodeador orgulloso, Kath lo miró indignada. -- ¿Qué? Es su culpa que sea tan sosa y ya que estamos no tenía una gran "personalidad". Añadió el merodeador señalando hacia su pecho y comenzando a reír.

- Por suerte no todos los hombres son como tú. Exclamó Kath enojada intentando arrebatarle su sombrero al pelinegro, pero al ver que no podía decidió marcharse, Sirius al ver que la morena se marchaba decidió seguirla.

- Si, soy una persona excepcional. Sirius caminaba hacia atrás para mirar a la cara a Kath mientras hacia malabares con el sombrero. – Un espectacular físico con una mente prodigiosa, soy un fenómeno de la naturaleza; es lógico que todas las mujeres me amen y deseen.

- ¿Vas a seguirme todo el día? Preguntó Kath parándose y poniendo las manos en la cadera, el pelinegro asintió y luego hizo girar el sombrero sobre su dedo índice. -- ¡Aggg!

- ¡Vamos a espiar a James! Exclamó Sirius de repente agarrando a Kath del brazo y tirando de ella en dirección al campo de quidditch. Una vez que llegaron allí se escondieron debajo de las gradas por lo que no podían ser vistos con facilidad y vieron como Lily y James estaban sentados en un improvisado picnic y charlaban animadamente. Tras ver como reían, James se puso en pie y tendió la mano a Lily, ella acepto y ambos se subieron sobre la escoba para sobrevolar el campo de quidditch. Sirius miró hacia Kath sorprendido de que James hubiese logrado tal éxito, si parecían hasta una pareja de verdad, pero la morena miraba a Lily fijamente.

- ¡Lo sabía! Exclamó finalmente Kath mientras comenzaba a bailar, Sirius decidió ignorarla durante su momento de locura transitoria y seguir espiando a la pareja que ahora había detenido su vuelo.

- No puedo creer que James halla drogado a Evans de nuevo. Murmuro Sirius viendo como Lily se había abrazado a James y hundía su cabeza en la espalda de su amigo, Kath por su parte dejo de danzar y se puso a al lado de Sirius para observar.

- No esta drogada, te lo garantizo. Explicó Kath con una sonrisa, Sirius le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad. – Thomas tiene un ojo increíble para las apuestas.

- ¿Y ahora que tiene que ver Hennings en todo esto? Preguntó el pelinegro apoyándose sobre una de las barras de hierro que formaban la base de las gradas y mirando hacia Kath

- Lily se enfado con Thomas porque él quería hacer una apuesta para ver cuanto tardaba Lily en enamorarse de Potter. Explicó la morena mientras dejaba de mirar a Sirius y fijaba su mirada de nuevo en su amiga.

- Entonces, ¿me estas diciendo que tu crees que Evans ya se ha enamorado de James? Dijo Sirius tras un largo rato meditando la situación, Kath se giró rápidamente hacia él sorprendida de que hubiese llegado a esa conclusión tan rápido, pero algo más capto su atención, un enorme gusano estaba descendiendo desde la grada hasta el hombro del merodeador.

- Tu hombro. Indicó Kath con cara de asco, Sirius movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia su hombro derecho donde vio ese enorme gusano, su rostro empalideció y dio un salto rápido lejos de allí, luego sacó su varita y apuntó hacia el gusano, pero el hechizo derribó varios hierros que formaban parte de la base de la grada y ésta comenzó a derrumbarse.

* * *

Cuando Lily y James llegaron al suelo, la pelirroja se separó rápidamente del merodeador todavía confundida acerca de lo que había hecho minutos antes y ambos ahora separados por una gran distancia caminaron hacia las gradas sin saber por qué una parte de ellas se había derrumbado. James miraba hacia Lily preocupado, realmente no tenía muy claro lo que acababa de suceder, pero lo que sí sabia era que iba a matar al culpable o culpables de haberlos interrumpido. Lily sin embargo, estaba aliviada de dar su cita por finalizada; sentía que algo iba mal en ella, pero no tenía muy claro el qué. La pelirroja se acercó a los escombros vigilada muy de cerca por James que ya había reducido considerablemente la distancia entre ellos.

- No veo nada. Dijo Lily que se había subido sobre unos cuantos escombros, James se colocó al lado de ella y miró hacia los lados, fue entonces cuando los vio.

- Están allí. Indicó James mientras ayudaba a Lily a caminar por los escombros con cuidado de que no se hiciese daño, cuando llegaron hasta Sirius y Kath vieron que estaban sepultados por unos cuantos hierros, el pelinegro estaba tumbado bocabajo con unos cuantos hierros sobre su espalda lo que impedía que pudiese ponerse en pie y bajo él se encontraba Kath tumbada bocarriba y riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¡Deja de reírte, no es divertido! Exclamaba Sirius enfadado, lo que solo provocó que la morena riese con mas fuerza.

- Si fuera por mí os dejaba aquí, pero tengo curiosidad por saber como ha ocurrido todo esto y como habéis llegado a esa postura. Dijo James a modo de saludo y captando la atención de la pareja, Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Kath asentía contenta y seguía riéndose. Lily y James sacaron las varitas y con cuidado movieron los hierros que estaban sobre Sirius y cualquiera que fueran peligrosos a la hora de ayudarlos a salir, una vez fuera del epicentro de la catástrofe los dos jóvenes se sacudieron las ropas para quitarse el polvo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? Preguntó Lily a Kath

- Pues Black vio un gusano y se volvió loco, comenzó a lanzar hechizos para matarlo y le dio a la estructura de las gradas provocando su derrumbe; ¡teníais que haber visto su cara! Explicó Kath comenzando a reírse a carcajadas de nuevo bajo la mirada de odio del aludido; James le dio dos palmadas a Sirius en el hombro antes de sonreír amistosamente. James conocía de sobra la fobia de Sirius a los gusanos, de hecho fue culpa suya ya que en primero le lleno la cama de gusanos como venganza por quitarle una cita, así que no le sorprendió nada la reacción del pelinegro.

- ¿Y como es que acabasteis así? Inquirió James con curiosidad por lo que Kath dejo de reírse y Sirius se cruzó de brazos.

- Espera un momento, ¿Qué hacíais exactamente bajo las gradas? Intervino Lily fulminando a Kath con la mirada, la morena sonrió como si no hubiese roto un plato en su vida.

- Estudiábamos cómo afecta la sombra proporcionada por las gradas a la hierba que crece por debajo. Explicó Kath de la forma más convincente que pudo, Lily se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a golpear sus dedos contra su codo con una mirada escéptica; Sirius intentó disimular su risa con un ataque de tos por lo que la pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada; James por su parte comenzó a recoger el improvisado picnic.

- ¿Pretendes que me crea eso? ¿¡Crees que soy idiota?! Exclamó Lily furiosa, la situación la estaba sobrepasando sentía una gran bola llena de nudos en el estomago y no sabía por que nudo empezar para deshacer el problema y lo peor de todo era que no estaba segura de querer deshacer ese problema. ¡James, James y James! La culpa de todo la tenía él, con su pelo castaño rebelde y su mirada pícara. Lily busco al merodeador con la mirada pero aparto la vista enseguida hacia su amiga, para ver como ella sonreía con malicia, ¡maldita sea! Kath lo había visto todo, la había visto a ella abrazando a James, ¡la había visto! - ¡Tú! ¿¡Como puedes hacerte llamar mi amiga!? ¡Deberías aprender a respetar la intimidad de los demás!

- Venga pelirroja, que tampoco es para tanto. Trato de calmar Sirius interponiéndose entre Lily y Kath para sorpresa de ambas, Lily miró al pelinegro con odio.

- ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo, Black! Lily golpeó a Sirius en el pecho y lo aparto de su camino.

- Lil, realmente no estas enfadada conmigo. Dijo Kath con tranquilidad y cruzándose de brazos se giró hacia Lily, la pelirroja que había empezado a caminar en dirección al castillo se detuvo, Kath tenía razón y Lily lo sabía. – En cuanto lo asumas te sentirás mejor y el resto del mundo contigo.

- ¡No se de que me hablas! Gritó Lily comenzando a caminar de nuevo, Kath se giró hacia Sirius y le guiño un ojo antes de girarse hacia Lily de nuevo.

- ¡Lily admite de una vez que estas enamorada de Potter! Gritó Kath a pleno pulmón, Lily volvió a detenerse en mitad del campo de quidditch, James dejo caer la cesta de comida de sus manos y miró hacia la pelirroja al igual que Sirius y Kath, esperando su reacción.

**_CONTINUARÁ….._**

**3 meses, lo sé... u.u pero entre unas cosas y otras no he podido antes. Pero me he propuesto acabar este fic, asi que tarde lo que tarde lo acabaré *_* En cuanto al titulo, si en principio se iba a llamar de otra forma pero finalmente decidi cambiarlo pq no le pegaba el otro... Y ahora mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a **leniiss, nea lunatica potter ,aaaaaaa, Kaito Seishiro , christine potter, Siriusila9, avril3potter3and3ca , chulimila , Nessie Cullen Potter, Patita Lupin73 y KrmeenBlack

**Espero que el próximo no tarde tanto en salir, al menos esa es mi intención. Y en el siguiente sabremos cual es la reacción de Lily, pq discutieron Remus y Elyon, ¿donde esta Warren? y nuevas aventuras de los slytherins... ^^ **

**Besos ^_^ **


	23. Capitulo 23

Capítulo 23.

Después de que Lily se fuera a su cita y Kath irrumpiera como una loca en el dormitorio para luego irse disfrazada de detective. Elyon seguía estirada sobre su esterilla realizando los diversos movimientos de yoga que observaba en el libro que tenía depositado sobre su cama. A pesar de que llevaba dos horas de sesión intensiva, de poco le había servido, era cierto que ahora estaba más relajada y mucho más flexible de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado pero seguía disgustada por haber discutido con Remus. La rubia se sentó sobre la alfombra y miró la puerta pensativa, esperando que de pronto se abriese y Remus apareciera por ella con un precioso ramo de rosas, pero eso era demasiado pedir para un chico -claro siempre que ese chico no fuese James Potter— Elyon resignada colocó su cabeza entre sus rodillas y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

- Hola. Saludó Warren abriendo la puerta de golpe por lo que Elyon levantó la cabeza rápidamente para luego hundirla de nuevo entre sus rodillas. – ¡Vaya yo también me alegro de verte!

- No es que no me alegre.

- Es que hubieras querido que fuera Lupin, lo capto. Dijo Warren entre dientes antes de sentarse en el suelo al lado de Elyon por lo que no pudo ver como su amiga asentía. - ¿Por qué hay un zapato clavado en la puerta?

- Es una larga historia. Comentó la rubia mostrando una sonrisa, lo divertido iba a ser cuando Lily lo viese. Luego se giró hacia el rubio y le dio un ligero puñetazo en el hombro, Warren adolorido se giró hacia ella. – Eso por estar desaparecido durante tanto tiempo, ¿se puede saber dónde te metes?

- Es una larga historia. Repitió Warren burlonamente para luego mirar a Elyon con seriedad. – No se lo puedes contar a nadie y menos a Thomas, él es capaz de matarme.

- ¿No estarás haciendo apuestas tú también? Preguntó Elyon entre risas, pero al ver la cara de su amigo decidió callarse y escuchar atentamente.

- Hace algún tiempo Kliem me propuso ayudarlo a volver con Kath a cambio de… bueno a cambio de algo. Y aunque su oferta era realmente tentadora la rechace en un primer momento, pero el otro día cambie de opinión.

- ¿Lo aceptaste? ¿Vas a ayudarlo a volver con Kath? ¿¡Te has vuelto loco? Elyon miraba sorprendida a Warren mientras realizaba todo tipo de aspavientos con las manos por lo que el rubio tuvo que detenerla antes de que lo golpease.

- No, no lo voy a ayudar y no, no le pedí nada a cambio. Respondió antes de que Elyon pudiese pronunciar palabra. – La verdad es que lo vi tan desesperado que pensé que haría cualquier cosa, así que decidí ayudarle para poder evitar que pudiese hacerle daño a Kath de nuevo.

- ¿Pero? Preguntó Elyon animándolo a continuar, Warren apoyo la cabeza sobre la cama y cerró los ojos pensando si debería contarlo o no.

- Kliem sigue enamorado de ella, no creo que sea capaz de hacer nada que la lastime; pero seguiré vigilándolo por lo que pueda pasar. Añadió Warren apartando la mirada de Elyon y ella se puso a hacer círculos con el dedo en el suelo, los dos sabían que había más que contar pero Elyon conocía de sobra que si su amigo no lo contaba por propia voluntad era porque tenía una poderosa razón. - ¿Y tú a qué esperas para reconciliarte con Lupin?

Elyon suspiró.

- Debería dar yo el primer paso, ¿cierto? Comentó la rubia a regañadientes, su amigo soltó una pequeña carcajada, pero antes de que Elyon pudiese seguir hablando Lily entró echa una furia y comenzó a coger las cosas de Kath y lanzarlas por la puerta, Warren se puso en pie para intentar calmarla pero la pelirroja lo amenazó con la varita por lo que volvió a sentarse al lado de Elyon.

- ¿Te has peleados con Kath? Preguntó Elyon aunque ya conocía la respuesta, Lily dio un respingo antes de coger el baúl de Kath y lanzarlo escaleras abajo. – Lily.

- ¡No! No lo digas, no pienso calmarme, ni respirar hondo ni tomar tú té, y no vuelvas a mencionar su nombre a partir de ahora Kathrina Ross no es nuestra amiga. Lily se giró hacia Elyon y la amenazó con la varita, Warren miró hacia Elyon preocupado, nunca en toda su vida había visto a Lily tan enfadada con alguien, daba miedo, mucho miedo. – Esa chica no volverá a pasar un solo minuto en esta habitación.

- ¿¡Qué diablos haces? Exclamó Kath al ver cómo Lily vaciaba su cajón de ropa interior en la entrada de la habitación, la respuesta de la pelirroja fue soltar el cajón sobre los sujetadores y bragas e ir a por otro cajón. – Yo también sé tirar cosas al suelo.

- Kath no entres tú también en el juego. Pidió Elyon pero de nada sirvió ya que la morena se puso a sacar ropa de Lily del armario y esparcirla por el suelo. – Estaos quietas, ¡parad!

- Parare cuando ella se esté quieta. Dijo Kath quitando las sábanas de la cama de Lily y tirándoselas a la pelirroja encima, ella las quitó de una manotazo antes de romper una de las revistar de Kath por la mitad mientras la miraba a la cara. – Lilian me estás enfadando de verdad.

- ¡Que miedo! Kath se está enfadando, ¡cuidado! Contestó burlonamente Lily mientras cogía un pequeño espejo de Kath y lo lanzaba contra la pared con fuerza, la morena entrecerró los ojos y suspiró intentando controlar su enfado pero Lily agarró la cacerola y los utensilios que Kath usaba para elaborar sus pociones y lo lanzó por la ventana para luego hacerlo explotar con un hechizo; esto provocó a Kath de manera desmesurada así que se lanzó sobre Lily y las dos chicas comenzaron a rodar por el suelo de la habitación mientras se gritaban todo tipo de insultos.

- ¡Warren haz algo! Gritó histérica Elyon sin saber que hacer así que salió fuera de la habitación para pedir ayuda a las chicas de las habitaciones contiguas, por su parte Warren intentaba separarlas como podía pero tenía miedo de hacerle daño a alguna de las dos si las separaba con mucha brusquedad pero la realidad era que ellas lo estaban arañando y golpeando cada vez que intentaba separarlas.

- ¡Parad! ¡Parad! Chillaba Warren pero era ignorado por completo por las dos chicas que seguían tirándose del pelo y golpeándose mutuamente a la vez que rodaban por el suelo. Por suerte, Elyon apareció por la puerta con otras seis chicas que la ayudaron a separarlas aunque también se llevaron golpes. - ¿Pero qué os pasa?

- Pregúntale a la metomentodo de tu amiga que se ha pasado toda la tarde espiando a los demás, ¡madura Kath! Exclamó Lily mientras estaba sujeta por Warren y otras dos chicas, Kath la fulminó con la mirada y Lily comenzó a revolverse en los brazos de Warren pero por suerte no consiguió soltarse.

- Eres tú la que no quieres ver la realidad y mira cómo te pones cuando alguien te da con la verdad en tú cara. Contestó Kath soltándose de las manos de Elyon pero no de las otras tres chicas, Elyon se puso en medio de ambas chicas con los brazos estirados. – Miradme soy Lily y soy la perfecta prefecta que lo sabe todo.

- ¡Dejadlo ya! Gritó Elyon ya angustiada pero ninguna de las dos parecía dispuesta a callarse.

- ¡Soy Kath y soy una loca insoportable que no es feliz si no se mete y causa problemas a su amigos!

- ¡Soy Lily y soy sabionda, sobreprotectora y neurótica! ¡Ah sí, y amo a James Potter aunque me niegue a reconocerlo!. Inmediatamente todas las chicas que la sujetaban la soltaron y concentraron toda su atención en Lily cuyos ojos irradiaban odio concentrado.

- ¡Soy Kath y soy tan inaguantable que mi novio me puso los cuernos y me dejo! Exclamó Lily furiosa, Kath la miró durante un par de segundos antes de empezar a recoger algunas de sus cosas del suelo para luego dar un portazo e irse. En cuanto Kath abandonó la habitación también lo hicieron las chicas que habían ido para ayudar a separarlas cuando peleaban, Elyon miró hacia la puerta y luego hacia Lily, la pelirroja cogió su baúl y lo lanzó sobre la mesa, tras eso se encerró en el baño.

- Lily. Murmuró Elyon tocando con suavidad la puerta, Warren seguía allí plantado sin saber que decir ni saber que había pasado.

- ¡Elyon lárgate y déjame tranquila! Dijo Lily desde el otro lado de la puerta con la voz rota.

Warren agarró a Elyon del brazo y la dirigió con delicadeza hacia la puerta, todos necesitaban tiempo para asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Los dos estudiantes bajaron las escaleras en completo silencio y cuando llegaron a la sala común se sentaron en el sofá, echando de malos modos a los tres estudiantes de primero que estaban allí sentados. Warren apoyó su cabeza en el respaldar y respiró hondo, ¿qué acababa de pasar? Miró hacia su izquierda y se encontró a Elyon con los ojos cerrados y masajeándose la sien. No se sabe cuánto tiempo pasaron sin decir nada, pero pareció una eternidad y a pesar de que el silencio era incomodo ninguno sabía que decir y eso era peor que el silencio.

- Warren. El aludido giró la cabeza para saber quien lo llamaba, enfrente de él se encontraban dos de sus compañeros de dormitorio, uno lo miraba serio y preocupado mientras que el otro lo miraba divertido. – ¿Me puedes explicar porque Kath ha entrado en nuestra habitación como una fiera y nos ha echado? Y también dice que se viene a vivir temporalmente con nosotros, personalmente lo segundo no me importa pero ¿me puedes explicar que está pasando?.

- Eso me gustaría saber a mí, hablaremos con Kath no os preocupéis. Dijo Warren, sus dos compañeros asintieron y se marcharon, luego Warren se tapó la cara con las manos intentando relajarse y Elyon se puso en pie para caminar en círculos mientras pensaba pero al ver que no se le ocurría nada se tiró sobre el sofá y se tapó la cara con uno de los cojines.

Las horas pasaban y ninguno de los dos se había movido del sofá esperando a que llegara alguien que les explicase que había sucedido, pero nadie había aparecido. También estaban esperando a que Lily o Kath abandonase el dormitorio pero parecía que ninguna de las dos estaba por la labor, así que seguían allí sentados sin decir palabra. Warren aburrido se puso en pie y se estiró, para ver cómo por fin aparecía Thomas por la entrada, el rubio saltó por encima del sofá y fue al encuentro de su amigo, Elyon al verlo también salió disparada hacia él.

- Me encanta saber que me echáis tanto en falta. Comentó Thomas orgulloso con aires de grandeza, Warren negó con la cabeza y Elyon comenzó a agitarlo de un lado a otro como si fuera un refresco. - ¿Pero qué pasa?

- Lily y Kath se han peleado hemos tenido que separarlas y luego han empezado a decirse de todo y Kath salió de la habitación enfadadísima se ha ido a la tuya y se ha atrincherado diciendo que se muda ahí, ¡haz algo! Explicó Elyon a toda prisa sin tomar aire ni una sola vez, Warren la cogió por los hombros y la separó de Thomas con suavidad. El griffindor la miraba sorprendido para luego echar a correr hacia su dormitorio.

- ¿Es eso verdad? Preguntó Remus que había entrado tras Thomas y había escuchado a la perfección todo lo que su novia había contado. Elyon se lanzó a los brazos del merodeador, le puso las manos en sus mejillas y lo besó. – Supongo que esto significa que hacemos las paces.

Ella lo volvió a besar pero con más pasión y luego le dio un abrazo, varios alumnos que estaban sentados comenzaron a aplaudir y fue entonces cuando Elyon se separó sonrojada y se fue a sentar al sillón, Remus que parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido y tardó un par de segundos en ir a sentarse con la rubia a la que rozó los labios con los suyos antes de tomar asiento a su lado. Warren hacía rato que estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo una revista que le había robado a un alumno de segundo.

- Y ahora alguien me puede decir qué ha pasado. Pidió Remus mirando hacia Elyon y Warren, su novia se apoyo en su pecho antes de respirar hondo y el rubio cerró la revista y miró hacia el merodeador.

- Eso nos gustaría saber a nosotros, se volvieron locas empezaron a gritar y a pelearse. Nunca las había visto así. Explicó Warren mirando hacia Remus, éste se quedó pensativo y se puso a enredar mechones del pelo de Elyon entre sus dedos.

- ¿No dijeron nada que diera una pista sobre lo que había ocurrido? Preguntó el licántropo.

- Ahora que lo dices, Lily dijo que Kath se había pasado toda la tarde espiando. Dijo Elyon recordando también como la morena había irrumpido en la habitación para vestirse de detective y luego irse.

- Si y Kath gritó que Lily amaba a Potter. ¡Oh dios mío! Se sorprendió Warren echándose las manos a la cabeza, Elyon lo miró incrédula y a Remus se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisita en el rostro.

- Así que todo esto es porque Kath siguió a Lily y descubrió que estaba enamorada de James, ¡esto es increíble! Dijo Remus sorprendido, Warren se puso en pie y se puso a caminar por la sala común dando vueltas mientras que Elyon seguía sentada con la mirada perdida. – No me lo puedo creer, James por fin lo ha conseguido.

- ¿Conseguir qué? Preguntó Thomas que acababa de bajar de su habitación. – Por cierto, Kath va a pasar una temporada en nuestra habitación dice que no piensa volver a la suya hasta que Lily le suplique perdón.

- ¿Qué? Preguntó Warren perplejo, Thomas se sentó en el suelo y con los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas se puso a mirar hacia Elyon que estaba abrazada a Remus.

- Me alegra que os reconciliarais, hacéis una bonita pareja. Comentó Thomas por lo que Remus lo miró agradecido y Elyon se sonrojó ligeramente. – Warren tenemos que hablar con Jack y Will.

- Tranquilo, antes Kath los echó de la habitación y no creo que ninguno de los dos tenga problemas en que se quede, por favor Elyon haz que hagan las paces con rapidez, no quiero convivir con Kath y Thomas. Pidió Warren a la rubia que asintió con lástima, si ya era difícil estar con esos dos juntos, convivir con ellos sería una pesadilla.

- Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, tenemos que reconciliar a esas dos como sea. Dijo Elyon muy convencida y conjurando su casco de batalla, los tres chicos exclamaron un ¡señor si señor! Antes de juntar sus manos y lanzar un grito de guerra.

* * *

En la hora de la cena por fin aparecieron James y Sirius que resultó que se habían pasado toda la tarde en la enfermería debido a que Kath y Lily antes de insultarse estuvieron lanzándose hechizos y varios le habían dado a James, por lo que Sirius tuvo que cargarlo a la enfermería. Los dos chicos explicaron cómo pudieron lo que había pasado entre las dos chicas y resultó que lo que ellos habían interpretado estando en la sala común era lo que ciertamente había pasado. James estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad ya que por fin había logrado su objetivo, sin embargo la situación no era para lanzar cohetes. Ni Lily ni Kath habían bajado a cenar por lo que entre todos pudieron urdir una estrategia en la que reconciliar a ambas chicas, el problema era que no estaban seguros de que fuera a funcionar, básicamente consistía en encerrarlas a las dos en una habitación hasta que se reconciliaran y que James no se acercase a Lily para no crispar a la pelirroja, algo que no gustó para nada al merodeador.

Por desgracia, la estrategia no funcionó, las dos chicas se pasaron siete horas encerradas sin decirse palabra y consiguieron salir del encierro cuando Kath se acordó de que tenía una poción corrosiva en su maleta y que lanzó contra la puerta en la que abrió un agujero por donde primero salió ella y luego Lily. Desde entonces habían pasado ocho días, en los cuáles Lily se encerraba en la biblioteca y evitaba a James todo lo que podía lo que frustraba enormemente al merodeador, estaba siempre malhumorada y enseguida se ponía a gritar a cualquiera que pillase por los pasillos por lo que los alumnos se escondían al verla pasar. Elyon y Remus trataban de hacerla entrar en razón y que fuera a hablar con Kath pero la pelirroja simplemente los ignoraba y se concentraba en sus libros; por otro lado, Warren y Sirius trataban por todos los medios que Kath regresará a su habitación, algo bastante difícil puesto que la morena se negaba en rotundo y además contaba con el apoyo de Thomas y de sus otros dos compañeros de habitación que estaban encantados de tener a una chica viviendo con ellos. Aunque lo peor era cuando ambas jóvenes estaban juntas, la tensión se notaba en el ambiente y todos sus amigos tenían miedo de que alguna de las dos explotase y comenzasen una batalla campal, por suerte rara vez coincidían en algún lugar durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

Elyon se encontraba en la biblioteca sentada haciendo un trabajo con Kath de historia, cada una estaba metida en su propio trabajo. Elyon revisaba uno de los libros mientras que Kath escribía a toda velocidad en su pergamino, Remus apareció silencioso y dio un abrazo por detrás a la rubia que lanzó un pequeño grito al aire sorprendida, lo que provocó risas en el merodeador que antes de sentarse a su lado le dio un pico. Tras él aparecieron Sirius y James que tomaron asiento cerca de Remus, lo que molestó al licántropo, si, aún seguía teniendo problemas para pasar tiempo a solas con Elyon.

- ¿No teníais entrenamiento de quiddich? Preguntó Elyon a James. – Y antes de que lo preguntes, creo que Lily está en la habitación.

- Ok, si teníamos entrenamiento, pero con la que está cayendo a ninguno le apeteció ir a entrenar. Respondió James señalando hacia la ventana donde podía verse como llovía con mucha fuerza y como el viento hacía que el agua chocase brutalmente contra los cristales. Kath se puso en pie y se fue a buscar un libro en la estantería, bajo la atenta mirada de Elyon. - ¡Que aburrimiento!

- ¡Kath! Exclamó Elyon al ver como su amiga había empezado a trepar por las estanterías, la aludida giró la cabeza hacia su amiga y sonrió.

- Pero es que no llego. Se quejó la morena estirando la mano lo máximo que podía, pero fue la mano de Sirius la que finalmente cogió el libro y lo bajo, Kath lo miró agradecida y bajó de la estantería, cuando estuvo abajo Sirius golpeó su cabeza con el libro antes de dárselo.

- ¿Tienes mechas fucsias? Preguntó Sirius sin dejar de mirar el pelo de Kath, ella asintió efusivamente y meneó el cabello de un lado a otro, luego fue a sentarse seguida de Sirius.

- ¡Me aburro! Exclamó James apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa. – Y echo de menos a Lily.

- Esa chica es una terca. Indicó Kath sin apartar la mirada del libro, acto seguido todos la miraron. - ¡Que! Yo no he dicho que yo no lo sea.

- Tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo os la arregláis todos en el cuarto de Hokins? Preguntó James mientras hacía bolitas de papel, Sirius por su parte se estaba encargando de hacer el tirachinas.

- Duerme en la cama de Thomas, y él duerme con Warren. Contestó Elyon que miraba hacia Kath enfadada.

- Lo cual es bastante cómico. Añadió la morena. – Por cierto, Warren está un poco raro últimamente.

Elyon se quedó callada y apartó la mirada de su amiga, le había prometido a Warren que no contaría nada, pero ella también empezaba a tener una gran curiosidad acerca de ese tema y la última vez que había hablado con él sobre eso había sido justo antes de que Lily y Kath se peleasen. La rubia suspiró, esperaba que sus dos amigas se reconciliasen pronto. Una gran bola de papel la golpeó en la frente y oyó como Remus le echaba una bronca a Sirius y James que lejos de dejar de lanzar bolas apuntaron hacia los estudiantes que estaban en la mesa de enfrente.

- Estaos quietos. Pidió por tercera vez Remus, pero sus dos amigos lo golpearon con una bola en la frente, lo que lo hizo enojar aún más. – ¡Iros a dar una vuelta!

- ¡Joder moony que carácter! Exclamó James divertido mientras Sirius hacia más bolas de papel. – Como sigas así Elyon te va a dejar por aburrido.

- Si me deja será porque no nos dejáis tener vida privada. Contestó Remus entre dientes, James soltó una carcajada y Elyon asintió tristemente.

- Eso es porque no sabéis esconderos. Por la sección de Cocina Mágica Casera nunca pasa nadie, es un buen lugar para tener intimidad. De hecho mucha gente no sabe ni que existe. Explicó Kath por lo que Remus la miró con una ceja levantada y James exclamó un largo "oh".

- ¿Y eso exactamente dónde está? Preguntó Elyon muy interesada.

- Al fondo a la derecha, detrás de Historia de las plantas carnívoras. Explicó Sirius señalando con las manos hacia el fondo y luego a la derecha, Remus y James exclamaron al unísono un "ah" y Elyon se puso en pie para mirar hacia allí, la verdad es que la zona se veía bastante vacía. Kath miró al pelinegro con curiosidad y él levantó la mano para que ella la chocase.

- Cariño, de repente me apetece ir a mirar libros de cocina. Dijo Elyon de forma pícara tirando de la túnica de Remus, al merodeador no hubo que insistirle mucho puesto que enseguida se puso en pie y siguió a su novia con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Quién iba a decir que nuestro Remus era tan apasionado. Comentó James mientras se balanceaba en la silla, Sirius llenó el pecho de aire y miró hacia el castaño. – Si, le hemos enseñado bien.

- Black, me alcanzas ese libro. Pidió Kath que se había puesto en pie y miraba hacia la estantería, Sirius se puso en pie y estiró el brazo. – Ese no, el de al lado. Gracias.

- Vaya... Murmuró James mirando hacia los dos jóvenes mientras seguía columpiándose en la silla, Kath se sentó y se puso a leer el libro nuevo, mientras que Sirius había cogido un par de libros y se había puesto a hacer malabares. - ¡Vamos a gastar unas cuantas bromas a los slytherins!

- ¿Qué haces? Preguntó Thomas mirando los libros que Kath tenía esparcidos por la mesa, la morena automáticamente levantó la cabeza y miró hacia su primo, ella le dio uno de los libros y el chico se puso a examinarlo; tras echarle un vistazo por encima se sentó en la silla que anteriormente estaba ocupada por Elyon. – Aburrido. ¿Dónde está Elyon?

- Liándose con Remus en Cocina Mágica Casera. Contestó James para luego a ponerse a hacer morritos y lanzar besos al aire, Thomas no pudo hacer otra que cosa que echarse a reír. Kath le lanzó uno de los libros que tenía en la mesa al castaño por lo que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. - ¡Auch!

- ¿Por qué no vais a dar una vuelta? Preguntó Kath aunque con ese tono en el que sabes que más que preguntar te lo están ordenando, James se puso en pie y lanzó una última bola de papel hacia los estudiantes de enfrente para luego coger el tirachinas e irse junto con Sirius. – Entonces, ¿cómo te va todo con Ángela?

- Sinceramente, es una buena chica, una chica increíble pero no sé. Thomas cogió un trozo de pergamino de Kath y comenzó a dibujar círculos sin sentido, ella lo miró esperando a que siguiese hablando. – Me cae bien, pero no sé si me gusta. ¿Tú qué harías en mi caso?

- Eso es fácil, lo besaría. Thomas suspiró antes de seguir rallando el pergamino, luego miró hacia la morena.

- ¿Qué parte de que no sé lo que siento no has entendido? Preguntó Thomas molesto para luego coger el brazo de la morena, arremangarle la camisa hasta el codo y comenzar a hacerle dibujos en el brazo.

- Pues eso bésala. Si la carne se te pone de gallina, las rodillas te tiemblan y en el estómago sientes un hormigueo es que estás enamorado, si por el contrario no te ocurre nada de eso… Kath no finalizó la frase pero Thomas lo entendió a la perfección.

- ¿Eso fue lo que sentiste cuando besaste a Kliem la primera vez? Thomas apartó la mirada del brazo de la chica y Kath dio un respingo antes de mirarlo a la cara, ella asintió y él volvió a ponerse a dibujar en su brazo.

- Pero aún estoy esperando por el chico que al besarlo me haga flotar y que consiga que mi estómago de un vuelco. O al menos eso es lo que dice Elyon que le provoca Remus. Comentó Kath mirando por un momento el dibujo que tenía en el brazo, notó que debía estar terminado cuando Thomas puso la pluma sobre la mesa. – Bonita rana.

- Es una lechuza. Contestó secamente Thomas mientras Kath entrecerraba los ojos para ver mejor el dibujo. – Así que un beso.

- Sigo pensando que es una rana.

* * *

Lily se encontraba en su habitación mirando un álbum de fotos que estaba al fondo de su baúl, en él se encontraban las fotos de hace dos años, cuando a Warren le habían regalado por su cumpleaños una cámara de fotos (cámara que se rompió al año porque apostaron que la cámara era sumergible y resulto que no lo era), en ellas se podían ver a unas jóvenes Elyon y Kath que jugaban a las cartas mientras Thomas estaba a punto de saltar sobre la cama; en la siguiente se encontraba ella misma cogida en brazos por sus dos amigos y estirada como si fuera una estrella de cine y haciendo la señal de la victoria con ambas manos; la siguiente era en la sala común y donde en principio deberían estar solo Warren y Elyon estaban también Remus, Peter y James saludando por detrás de ellos, Lily se quedó mirando fijamente a James, estaba alegre (como casi siempre) y mostraba una gran sonrisa de medio lado que lo hacía bastante sexy. La pelirroja pasó la página y se volvió a encontrar con una foto de James, volvió a pasar página una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente cerró el álbum enfadada. James salía en casi todas las fotos y en todas salía bien, ¡ese maldito! Tenía que ser tan fotogénico_._

Lily lanzó el álbum lejos de ella. Se levantó y miró hacia la cama de Kath, su cama estaba sin desarmar y sin ropa por encima, estaba claro que la morena hacía tiempo que no la usaba. Lily suspiró, ella no estaba enamorada de James, ¡no! No lo estaba.

_¿De verdad, Lily? _La voz de James retumbo en sus oídos, ella agitó la cabeza hacía la izquierda y comenzó a saltar, justo como se hace cuando tienes agua en el oído y quieres que salga. _Me quieres, yo lo sé._

-¡No, no te quiero! Gritó Lily inmediatamente se tapó la boca con las dos manos. Todo este asunto de James la estaba empezando a desquiciar y lo sabía. La culpa era de ese chico, con su cabello revoltoso y esos ojos castaños que la miraban desde detrás de las gafas y que la hacían sentir tan especial. - ¡Basta!

Lily gritó exasperada antes de salir corriendo de su habitación.

* * *

Kath se había quedado sola en la biblioteca, jugaba con la pluma en sus manos mientras miraba hacia la ventana, la lluvia seguía golpeando con fuerza la ventana, fuera debía de hacer un tiempo horrible, por suerte ella estaba refugiada en el calor del castillo. Se levantó y se puso a mirar por la ventana, llovía y llovía y no parecía que fuese a terminar de llover pronto. La morena suspiró, en esos momentos desearía estar en la cama haciéndole un test de una revista a Lily mientras Elyon hacia yoga en su cama y la pelirroja comía tarta de fresa con nata. Lily detestaba la lluvia, casi tanto como a ella le gustaba ver nevar y recordó como el año pasado uno de los días que llovía obligó a Lily a salir y danzar bajo la lluvia. Kath soltó una carcajada, Lily estuvo una semana enferma pero había reído lo nunca visto y ese fue uno de los mejores días de todo el curso. Fue entonces cuando la morena se percató, allí en el césped había algo, entrecerró los ojos para enfocar mejor pero al final acabó conjurando unos prismáticos, lo que vio la dejó petrificada. Aquello no era algo, era una persona, una chica y creía saber quién era.

Kath ni se molestó en recoger sus cosas, simplemente salió corriendo de allí con todas sus fuerzas. Por los pasillos esquivaba al resto de alumnos como podía, aunque a algunos les dio un par de golpes al intentar adelantarlos, sin embargo acabó chocando con un grupo de tres chicos.

- ¡Kath! Exclamó Neizan sobresaltado, ella lo miró sorprendida. - ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Tengo prisa, ¿podéis hacerme un favor? Preguntó Kath, Neizan y sus amigos asintieron. – Tenéis que buscar a Potter y decirle que vaya a la entrada del colegio y tú déjame tu chaqueta.

Kath le arrebató la chaqueta a uno de los chicos de las manos y siguió corriendo, Neizan miró a uno de sus amigos encargándole la misión antes de salir corriendo tras la morena. En pocos pasos la alcanzó y trato de pedirle explicaciones sobre lo que pasaba, pero ella no dijo nada. Los dos chicos llegaron a la entrada y con la ayuda de Neizan, Kath consiguió abrir la puerta y salir fuera seguida en todo momento por el pelirrojo. Unos metros más adelante se encontraron a Lily, estaba sentada con los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y su cabeza metida entre éstas; la pelirroja estaba empapada y sólo levantó la cabeza cuando Kath le colocó la chaqueta sobre los hombros.

- Kath. Murmuró Lily, su rostro estaba hinchado y sus ojos rojos, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia. La pelirroja se paso las manos por la cara intentando secarse, Kath se agachó y le dio un abrazo, Neizan se quedó un paso por detrás de ellas pero no les quitaba el ojo de encima.

- ¿Lily cuánto tiempo llevas aquí fuera? Preguntó la morena al ver cómo la pelirroja temblaba y al notar lo fría que estaba, Lily no dijo nada así que Kath miró con preocupación hacia Neizan que se acercó para intentar coger a Lily en brazos y llevarla dentro, pero la joven se negó e impidió que Neizan la cogiese. – No seas terca y deja que te llevemos dentro.

- Kath, lo siento. Te dije cosas horribles. Se disculpó la pelirroja clavando sus ojos verdes en la morena, ella movió la cabeza intentando quitar importancia, pero Lily siguió hablando. - Tenías razón y eso me enfado tanto que hizo que te tratase fatal y te dijera cosas que no sentía. Me enfade contigo, pero en realidad estaba más enfadada conmigo misma.

- Lily siempre tengo la razón, ahora vamos dentro. Pidió Kath pero la pelirroja volvió a negarse.

- Siempre lo he odiado, no lo soportaba pero sin saber cómo cada día me gustaba más tenerlo cerca y eso hacía que me sintiese cada vez más furiosa. Dijo Lily enojada pero a la vez con tristeza, Kath la miró con ternura, por fin su amiga había decidido empezar a aceptar sus sentimientos. – Tengo miedo, me da miedo que ahora que me gusta a mí también que lo ha conseguido ya no me quiera.

- Lily, no seas tonta. Potter te quiere y eso creo que no se le pase así como así, lleva seis años tratando de conquistarte. Explicó Kath cogiendo a Lily de la mano con dulzura, Neizan le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa y ella sonrió.

- No lo entiendes, me da tanto miedo. Lily se abrazó a sí misma de nuevo.

- Evans. Neizan se agachó y se puso a la altura de Lily, ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con intensidad. – El amor da miedo, mejor dicho el amor aterroriza pero todo lo que merece la pena da miedo y en el amor merece la pena arriesgarse, créeme.

Neizan miró disimuladamente hacia Kath, pero la morena no se dio cuenta ya que estaba demasiado pendiente de Lily.

- Además si te hace llorar en algún momento ten por seguro que me encargaré de que sufra. Dijo Kath provocando una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Lily, Neizan le tendió la mano y Lily la aceptó, el pelirrojo se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a Kath por encima antes de subir a Lily en su espalda.

Los tres caminaron bajo la lluvia, Kath se acercó a Lily que reposaba sobre la espalda de Neizan y le tocó la frente, la pelirroja estaba ardiendo había que llevarla a la enfermería. Cuando entraron a Hogwarts se encontraron con James dando vueltas de un lado a otro en el pasillo y con Sirius apoyado en una de las paredes, cuando James se percató de su presencia salió corriendo hacia Neizan que entregó a una dormida Lily a los brazos de James.

- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería. Dijo Neizan, James asintió y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la enfermería. El pelirrojo se volteó hacia su ex novia y vio como Sirius le había quitado su chaqueta de encima y le había puesto la que él tenía. Neizan entrecerró los ojos molesto antes de dirigirse hacia Kath.

- Muchas gracias por todo. Dijo Kath entregándole su chaqueta al pelirrojo, éste la cogió y se la colocó sobre el hombro izquierdo. Los dos jóvenes se miraron intensamente hasta que Sirius captó su atención tosiendo con fuerza para luego coger a Kath de la mano y tirar de ella.

- Estás empapada, será mejor que vayas a ducharte con agua caliente. Explicó Sirius mientras caminaban hacia la torre de Griffindor, Kath asintió y apretó con fuerza su mano, mientras Neizan se perdía a lo lejos.

Cuando Kath y Sirius llegaron a la sala común no encontraron por ninguna parte ni a Thomas ni a Warren ni Elyon y Remus. El merodeador la acompañó a su habitación y se tiró sobre una de las camas mientras ella se metía en el baño con la ropa que se pondría posteriormente. Sirius escuchaba el agua de la ducha correr así que decidió ponerse en pie y comenzó a examinar una de las revistas que había en el suelo, debía ser de Elyon puesto que hablaba de cómo elaborar una carta astral, el pelinegro la cogió y se tumbó en una de las camas. Elyon y Remus entraron como pudieron ya que estaban besándose apasionadamente y Elyon agarró la corbata de Remus y dándose la vuelta comenzó a tirar de él hacia su cama.

- ¡Iros a un hotel!. Comentó Sirius divertido al ver cómo Elyon soltaba rápidamente la corbata de Remus y su cara pasaba a estar totalmente colorada, su amigo sin embargo estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

- ¡¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? Preguntó Remus arrebatándole la revista de las manos y golpeándole con ella. Pero cuando iba a golpearlo por quinta vez oyó el sonido de la ducha y a alguien cantando. - ¿Quién se está duchando?

- Ross. Contestó secamente Sirius, sabía muy bien lo que todo eso parecía así que lo mejor era distraer con otro tema. – James está con Evans en la enfermería.

- ¡Qué! ¿Por qué? Quiso saber Elyon que aun estaba sonrojada, el agua de la ducha se cortó.

- Todo lo que sé es que Ross hizo que llamaran a James para que fuera a la entrada del colegio y al rato de estar allí entró ella con Kliem que cargaba a la pelirroja desmayada en la espalda. Explicó Sirius, Elyon lo miró con una gran cara de preocupación y Remus con asombro.

- ¿Kliem? ¿Qué demonios pintaba Neizan en todo esto? Preguntó Elyon en voz alta, Sirius se encogió de hombros y fue Kath que ya había salido del baño con ropa seca la que empezó a contar lo sucedido.

* * *

James no se había separado ni un solo segundo de Lily desde que la había llevado a la enfermería y no era porque la señora Pomfrey no hubiese insistido, bueno de hecho solo le faltaba agarrarlo de la pechera y echarlo con sus propias manos. Pero ni aunque eso pasase él pensaba abandonar a Lily allí, la pelirroja dormía plácidamente después de que la enfermera la medicase pero él esperaba ser la primera persona que ella viese nada más despertar y su deseo se cumpliría aunque tuviese que pasar ahí toda la noche. Sin embargo, James no tuvo que esperar tanto. Lily hizo un pequeño ruidito, como un gato desperezándose, antes de empezar a abrir los ojos con lentitud.

- Hola. Saludó James con una pequeña sonrisa, ella lo miró con sus profundos ojos verdes pero no dijo nada. – Lily si tu último intento por librarte de mí es que me muera de la preocupación he de decirte que has estado a punto de lograrlo.

El castaño de pelo revuelto colocó una de sus manos en la frente de la chica para comprobar que no tenía fiebre. Pero ella tembló ante el contacto con el chico, lo que hizo preocupar a James.

- Debería ir a avisar a la señora Pomfrey. Dijo James pero fue detenido por Lily que lo sujeto de la camisa, él la miró y se volvió a sentar. – Está bien, si no quieres que vaya no iré.

- James. Murmuró Lily poniéndose colorada, el castaño miró hacia ella preocupado pero Lily respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar. – Eres revoltoso, travieso, escandaloso y nunca jamás te has dado por vencido (James asintió orgulloso), ruidoso, extremadamente sobreprotector, demasiado competitivo, un pesado completo que no me ha dejado en paz desde el mismo día que nos conocemos…. Y yo creo te quiero.

- ¡Enfermera venga! ¡Es urgente! Gritó James poniéndose en pie y tomando la temperatura de Lily, ella quitó la mano de James de su frente de un manotazo. – ¡Lily está mucho más grave de lo que pensábamos!

- ¡James va enserio!

- Lily no digas cosas de las que luego puedas arrepentirte porque te juro que si vuelves a decir algo parecido no podré contenerme.

- ¡Idiota! Exclamó Lily antes de ponerse de rodillas sobre la cama, rodear el cuello de James con sus brazos y acercarse lentamente a sus rostro, él seguía mirándola atónito y solo cuando sus labios comenzaron a rozarse fue plenamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, fue un beso dulce, cálido y muy largo.

- ¿Eres consciente de que a partir de ahora no vas a poder librarte de mí? Preguntó James con voz ronca, Lily lo miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos, el castaño volvió a acercarse y le dio otro beso igual de dulce y cálido aunque mucho más corto.

Cuando terminaron de besarse por segunda vez, empezaron a sonar aplausos en la enfermería; Lily se volteó y vio como Thomas, Kath y Warren aplaudían efusivamente mientras Elyon se secaba las lágrimas de emoción, mientras que Peter, Sirius y Remus corrieron hacia James para abrazarlo y darle la enhorabuena.

- Lo siento, siento todo lo que te dije. Lily pidió disculpas a Kath que se lanzó sobre ella para darle un abrazo, la pelirroja agarró una de sus nuevas mechas de color fucsia y suspiró antes de sonreír. - ¿Fucsia? ¿En serio?

- ¿Qué pasa? A mí me gusta. Protestó la morena a la que Elyon dio un empujón para apartarla de en medio y así ella poder abrazar a Lily aunque sobre ella se lanzó Warren y luego Thomas, por lo que James tuvo que intervenir ya que casi aplastan a su querida novia.

- Chicos os quiero mucho pero ahora desapareced. Pidió James señalando la puerta de la enfermería, por lo que Peter y Sirius empezaron a quejarse, mientras que Kath y Thomas se agarraron a Lily con fuerza. – No me obliguéis a usar la fuerza, que lo haré. Lily tiene que descansar y yo como su **novio** debo asegurarme.

- Lo que quieres es pasar tiempo a solas con ella, no te inventes excusas. Añadió Sirius protestando, por su parte Remus agarró a Elyon del brazo disimuladamente y comenzaron a caminar de puntillas hacia la salida.

- ¡Que se escapan! Exclamó Peter señalando hacia Remus y Elyon, el merodeador fulminó con la mirada a su amigo antes de salir corriendo con Elyon. - ¡Van a poder pasar tiempo a solas!

- ¡Oh no! Ahora hay demasiadas parejas a las que tenemos que impedir que tengan vida privada. Comentó Thomas divertido mientras sacaba un pergamino, Kath se unió a su primo y ambos empezaron a cuchichear mientras miraban de vez en cuando a Lily y James. – Muy bien ejército, de ahora en adelante nos distribuiremos así.

- ¡De eso nada! Gritó James acercándose y quitándoles de un manotazo el pergamino para romperlo en mil pedazos y luego ponerse a saltar sobre los trocitos que estaban en el suelo. – Al que se le ocurra interrumpirnos o molestarnos lo partiré en trocitos y se lo daré de cena al calamar gigante.

- Potter, era broma. Hay que ver cómo se pone tu novio Lil. Murmuró Kath a la pelirroja, ella agarró a James del brazo y lo atrajo hacia la cama, James por su parte seguía haciendo aspavientos con las manos señalando hacia Sirius y Peter y luego hacia los tres amigos de Lily. Sirius que entendió a la perfección agarró a Kath del brazo y susurró algo a Thomas al oído por lo que el joven sonrió antes de salir corriendo hacia la entrada de la enfermería seguidos por el pelinegro y la morena. Peter por su parte empezó a empujar a Warren hacia la salida, por lo que el rubio comenzó a farfullar insultos hacia el merodeador.

- Creo que ya empiezo a entender a moony. Comentó James antes de tumbarse al lado de Lily y entrelazar sus manos con la de la pelirroja.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Buenas, antes de nada este capitulo esta dedicado a Siriusila9, MusicBlack95, moony012 y a mi amiga Yaiza (que en todo este tiempo no ha parado de recordarme que tengo que seguir la historia) que nunca perdieron la esperanza en que este fic tuviera un final. Aunque realmente no creo que quede mucha gente de la que empezó a leer al principio espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y anunciar que este es el principio del fin. **

**Nota: para los que leen Enamorarse es de idiotas, que sepan que la continuaré en cuanto acabe esta. **


	24. Capitulo 24

**Los personajes no son míos, solo los tomo prestamos. **

Capitulo 24.

Los días en Hogwarts habían cambiado casi radicalmente, desde que Lily y James habían empezado a salir oficialmente no hacían sino causar cuchicheos por donde iban y James fue castigado por Dumbledore por haber drogado a Lily nuevamente, por suerte para el merodeador Lily fue a hablar con el director y éste le levanto el castigo. A parte de cuchicheos y miradas descaradas por parte del alumnado se habían formado apuestas sobre cuánto tiempo durarían o qué tipo de hechizo había usado el merodeador, como era de esperar todas estas apuestas habían sido promovidas por Thomas que también había vuelto a lanzar la venta de boletos para el sorteo de citas con Sirius. Por su parte, Elyon y Remus siguieron el consejo de Kath y se buscaron nuevos lugares donde esconderse, por lo que ahora sí que era difícil encontrarlos y fastidiarlos. Warren seguía con su investigación a la que ahora dedicaba menos horas y por la que Elyon todavía sentía una gran curiosidad.

Lily se encontraba en la biblioteca acompañada de James, ambos deberían estar haciendo un trabajo pero por ahora sólo era la pelirroja la que estaba en ello, James se limitaba a mirarla y sonreír.

- James, me pones nerviosa. Comentó la pelirroja mirando hacia el merodeador que seguía admirándola.

- Es que desde que eres **mi novia**, estás mucho más guapa. Beso. Pidió James acercándose a Lily con los labios preparados pero ella colocó un libro entre ambos, lo que hizo que James besará la portada de "Pociones fáciles de hacer 3º edición" . - ¡Oye!

- No podemos estar todo el día besándonos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Protestó James, pero nunca pudo saber el porqué puesto que Sirius entró corriendo, vestido con la ropa de quiddich y con la escoba en la otra mano.

-¡Idiota! Exclamó Sirius dándole una colleja a James, el castaño comenzó a acariciarse la zona dolorida. – Llevamos una hora esperándote, entrenamiento, ¿¡recuerdas!

-¡Ajá, ya decía yo que me olvidaba de algo hoy! James se puso en pie y miró hacia Lily, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo mientras Sirius lo seguía lanzándole una sarta de insultos.

Lily se quedó mirando al asiento vacío de James, en su cara se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Nunca en toda su vida había sido tan feliz, y ahora comprendía a la perfección porque Remus y Elyon se escapaban cada vez que podían, sus amigos son insoportables. Por suerte James los amenazaba enseguida para que se marchasen, lo que no evitaba que luego volviesen. Aunque claro también afectaba mucho el ambiente, San Valentín estaba a escasas dos semanas, lo que había hecho florecer la pasión de forma desmesurada en todos los alumnos y el amor se sentía en el ambiente. La pelirroja tardó casi una hora en empezar a recoger sus cosas, tenía el trabajo casi terminada solo le quedaban unas cuantas pinceladas por lo que por hoy había terminado. Además quería ir a ver entrenar a James.

Lily fue hacía la sala común para ver si encontraba a alguno de sus amigos, pero al no tener suerte probó en su dormitorio, allí la diosa fortuna le sonrió porque no encontró solo a una, sino a sus dos amigas. Kath estaba entretenida sacando ropa del armario y colocándola en diferentes montones que había colocado a su espalda; mientras que Elyon leía una revista sobre su cama. La rubia fue la única que levantó la mirada al oír entrar a Lily, ésta la saludo antes de colocar sus cosas sobre su baúl.

-¿Venís a ver entrenar a los chicos? Preguntó Lily tímidamente, Elyon no apartó la mirada de su revista pero se pudo ver como sonreía.

-Querrás decir, ¿me acompañáis a ver a Potter entrenar? Corrigió Kath lanzando una falda gris hacia el montón que estaba más a la derecha; Lily se sonrojo levemente, había sido descubierta. – No, gracias.

- ¿Elyon? Lily se giró hacia la rubia que seguía fingiendo que leía la revista.

- De acuerdo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Elyon se puso en pie y dejó la revista sobre la cama antes de salir corriendo hacia el baño para arreglarse.

-¿Por qué no vienes? Te vendrá bien tomar el aire. Comentó Lily a Kath, ésta simplemente se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, luego tomó una gran bocanada de aire y miró hacia Lily. – Qué graciosa.

- ¿Cuánto hace que no vamos a ver a Warren entrenar? Preguntó Elyon asomando la cabeza por la puerta del baño, Lily no supo contestar y Kath comenzó a dar saltos de alegría mientras sostenía un pequeño frasco violeta en sus manos y unos vaqueros en otra. – Pues se llevará una sorpresa al vernos allí, aunque tu vayas a ver a Potter yo si que voy a ir a animarlo a él.

- Yo también voy. Anunció Kath feliz poniéndose un abrigo rosa y recogiéndose el pelo en un moño, Lily suspiró y aceptó feliz. Las tres pasarían tiempo juntas e irían a ver a Warren entrenar, hacía años que eso no pasaba.

Cuando las tres chicas llegaron al campo de quiddich vieron que no eran las únicas chicas que estaban allí, de hecho las gradas estaban llenas de chicas de griffindor y de otras casas, que suspiraban cada vez que alguno de los miembros del equipo sobrevolaba cerca de ellas o que por el contrario se ponían a gritar como auténticas histéricas. Lily lanzó algunos hechizos silenciadores a algunas de las fans de James que gritaban cosas obscenas, lo que hizo bastante gracia a Kath y Elyon. Las tres chicas se sentaron alejadas de las legiones de fans, aunque no demasiado ya que Lily quería tenerlas a tiro por si tenía que lanzar algún otro hechizo más. Allí pudieron comprobar cómo no sólo James y Sirius tenían fans (si ellos eran los que más tenían) sino también como el resto del equipo levantaba pasiones, incluido Warren al que iban destinados canticos sobre lo mucho que deseaban un hijo suyo.

- No sabía que Warren tuviese tantas fans. Comentó Elyon sorprendida, Lily asintió y se puso a mirar al cielo, James cogía la snitch y luego la soltaba y le dejaba un tiempo de ventaja para luego volver a atraparla. El merodeador aún no se había percatado de que ella estuviese allí.

- No sabía que nuestro equipo de quiddicth levantara tantas pasiones. Dijo Lily viendo como algunas de las chicas sacaban pancartas donde podía leerse "James cásate conmigo", "Warren quiero secuestrarte" y cosas similares.

- Lily no te pongas celosa, que James sólo tiene ojos para ti. Comentó Elyon divertida, Lily se cruzó de brazos molesta para luego soltar una risita falsa. – Oye el cazador ese es nuevo, ¿verdad?

Elyon señaló hacia un chico de cabello rubio y rizado que volaba alto y hacia giros en el último momento para luego caer en picado.

- Si creo que sí. Es un tanto hippie no crees, con ese pelo rizado largo; pero le queda bien. Contestó Lily entrecerrando los ojos para mirar mejor al cazador, Elyon hizo exactamente lo mismo. – Oye, es bastante guapo.

- Si, pero se ve jovencito. Tiene que estar en tercero, no creo que sea mucho mayor. Añadió Elyon que dejo de mirar al jugador para mirar hacia Lily, ella le daba la razón; luego paso la mirada hacia Kath, la morena estaba entretenida haciendo pompas de color rosa. Elyon le hizo señas a Lily para que mirara hacía Kath, la pelirroja lo hizo y suspiró indignada.

- ¿Para eso viniste con nosotras? ¿Vas a estar toda la tarde haciendo pompitas de jabón? Preguntó Lily indignada, Kath dejó su pompero violeta a un lado y se puso en pie.

-¡Eh tú! ¡Si el hippie del pelo rizado largo! Comenzó a gritar Kath, Elyon escondió su cara tras el pelo y Lily se llevó las manos a la cabeza; el chico se giró hacia ellas y Kath comenzó a hacerle señales para que fuese hacia allí. La morena había captado la atención de casi todo el campo de quiddich incluidos los jugadores. Warren se echó a reír al ver a Kath haciendo señas mientras podía ver lo muerta de vergüenza que estaban Lily y Elyon; pero por suerte ni James ni Sirius se habían enterado puesto que volaban mucho más alto. El cazador de cabello rizado voló hasta donde estaban las tres chicas y se quedó a un par de metros de donde se encontraban. – Mira, las tienes muertas de intriga, así que dinos, ¿de qué curso eres?

- Voy a cuarto. Respondió el chico tímidamente, Kath se volteó hacia sus dos amigas que estaba coloradas mientras que el resto de chicas que estaban observando las miraban con recelo.

- Perdónala, está un poco mal de la cabeza. Se disculpó Lily agarrando a Kath y haciéndola sentar, luego miró hacia el rubio y se disculpó una vez más.

- Tú eres la novia de Potter. ¿Lily verdad? Con razón el capitán no deja de hablar de ti. Dijo el joven cazador rubio antes de alzar el vuelo y volver al entrenamiento.

- ¡Te acaba de echar un cumplido! Hay que ver con el hippie. Comentó Kath divertida volviendo a coger el pompero, Lily la miró furiosa y se dirigió hacia ella con los brazos estirados y preparados para apretar su cuello hasta dejarla inconsciente, pero Elyon se puso delante y la detuvo. Por lo que no pudieron ver cómo el hippie fue volando hacia James y se puso a señalar el lugar donde ellas se encontraban sentadas.

- ¡Kath! Gritó Lily furiosa.

- Lily no grites, no querrás llamar la atención de todo el campo. Dijo Kath con sarcasmo, la pelirroja la fulminó con la mirada por lo que tuvo que añadir varios metros de separación entre ambas.

- De eso ya te encargas tú, ¡no vuelvo a venir contigo! Gritó Lily mientras señalaba con el dedo a su amiga, James que acababa de llegar se echo a reír, por lo que Lily se volvió hacia él con los brazos apoyados en las caderas.

- Me encanta cuando te enfadas. Murmuró el castaño al oído de la pelirroja por lo que ésta se ruborizo y relajó la postura. – Así que has venido a verme, ¡que ilusión!

- Si, bueno… Tartamudeó Lily nerviosa. – No sabía que teníais tantas fans. James la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado, estaba celosa, lo sabía.

- ¡Warren! Nunca nos dijiste que tuvieras tantas admiradoras. Dijo Elyon al rubio cuando éste se acercó volando hacia ellas, el chico se bajo de la escoba y se colocó al lado de su amiga.

- Si bueno, aunque la mayoría está aquí por Potter o Black. Apuntó Warren señalando hacia un grupo de chicas que gritaban eufóricas hacia Sirius ya que al merodeador le había dado por volar más cerca de las gradas. – Supongo que el entrenamiento ha terminado, ¿no?

Warren miró hacia James que estaba hablando animadamente con Lily, explicándole las tácticas de cómo ganarían su próximo partido contra Ravenclaw; Warren tuvo que gritar al castaño para que éste le contestase que sí; por lo que el rubio hizo una señal al resto de jugadores que empezaron a recoger las bolas y a descender. Elyon se puso a contarle a Warren la razón por la que ellas estaban allí y cómo Lily había lanzado hechizos a varias admiradoras de James, el rubio no podía hacer otra cosa que reír mientras miraba con disimulo hacía la pelirroja.

- Creo que es mejor para todos que Lily haya aceptado sus sentimientos, antes no había quien la aguantase. Comentó Warren por lo que Elyon le dio toda la razón, ambos se miraron y se echaron a reír. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentaban y se echaban unas risas, entre unas cosas y otras no podían sentarse y hablar como los dos buenos amigos que eran. – Deberíais venir más a vernos entrenar, como antes.

- Si, supongo que ahora podemos. Tuvimos que dejar de venir porque Potter no hacía sino dibujar corazones con la escoba en el cielo con su nombre y el de Lily, pero supongo que si ahora lo hace no pasaría nada. Comentó Elyon entre risas viendo como ahora Lily y James habían dejado de hablar para intercambiar besos, Warren miró hacia ellos e hizo una mueca de asco.

- Entonces, ¿es una promesa? Preguntó Warren tendiendo en el dedo menique hacia Elyon, ella asintió y unió su dedo meñique con el de Warren luego agitaron la mano y se soltaron, no sin antes comenzar a reír.

- ¿Qué hacéis? Preguntó James mirándolos con curiosidad, iba acompañado de Lily que sonreía como una niña pequeña.

- Nada. Contestó Elyon mirando con complicidad a Warren. – ¿Sabes que le echaron un cumplido a Lily?

- ¿Quién? Preguntó James con voz de gánster sacando la varita y mirando a su alrededor.

- Guarda la varita James. Ordenó Lily por lo que el castaño con desgana guardo su varita pero siguió mirando con recelo a su alrededor. - ¿Dónde está la escandalosa de Kath?

Todos miraron hacia los lados y se encontraron a la morena sentada a unos metros de ellos peleando con Sirius por el frasquito violeta, finalmente y tras varios tira y afloja el merodeador se alzó con el pompero y comenzó a hacer pompitas de jabón de color rosa con una gran sonrisa. Mientras Kath a su lado estaba cruzada de brazos viendo como las pompitas sobrevolaban el campo.

- ¡Eh, vosotros! Gritó Warren llamando la atención de Kath y Sirius, éste último dejo de hacer pompitas. Kath aprovechó la distracción para quitarle el frasco al merodeador y salir corriendo hacia el castillo no sin antes hacerle burlas al pelinegro; Sirius bufó antes de comenzar a caminar hacia James.

- ¿Qué pasa? Saludó Sirius cuando llegó a donde estaban sus amigos, James se apoyó en su hombro.

- Sirius, ¿has visto? Mi novia ha venido a verme. Comentó James alegre señalando hacia Lily que se sonrojo. Elyon y Warren comenzaron a reírse y el pelinegro asintió.

- Bueno a mi me gustaría ir a ducharme. Warren se puso en pie, seguido de Elyon, Lily también se levantó, por lo que James soltó un largo "No" y se agarró a su pelirroja. – Tranquilo, que vendrán cada vez que tengamos entrenamiento, me lo ha prometido.

- Exacto. Respondió Elyon rotundamente, levantando el dedo meñique.

* * *

Durante la hora de la cena, Dumbledore anunció que el sábado se les permitiría a los alumnos ir de excursión a Hogsmeade, lo que generó aplausos y gritos de emoción. El director orgulloso hizo una reverencia y volvió a sentarse para que acto seguido apareciera una apetecible cena frente a todos ellos que comieron hasta no poder más.

- ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Preguntó James emocionado a Lily mientras entraban en la sala común, ella negó con la cabeza. – Nuestra primera cita como novios fuera del colegio.

- En cuanto a eso. El baile de felicidad del castaño se vio interrumpido al oír el tono de la pelirroja. – Elyon quería que saliésemos con ella y Remus, como una cita doble.

- ¡Que! No, me niego. James se cruzó de brazos y miró con un falso enfado hacía Lily, ella simplemente se acercó al castaño y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Y ni creas que vas a convencerme de lo contrario con besos y carantoñas.

- Pero James, ya le dije a Elyon que sí. La pelirroja puso ojos de cachorrito y empezó a hacer círculos con el dedo sobre el pecho del merodeador de forma coqueta. – Por fa.

- No. Aunque la negación del castaño no salió con toda la contundencia que él esperaba, la pelirroja sonrió dulcemente sabiendo que ya le faltaba poco para lograr su cometido. Lily siguió dibujando círculo en el pecho del merodeador pero acercando cada vez más su cuerpo al de él, James tragó saliva nervioso, sus defensas se venían abajo.

- ¡Oh por favor! ¡Que acabamos de cenar! Protestó Thomas entrando con Kath por el retrato, momento que aprovechó James para escapar de su amada y sentarse en el sofá. Lily miró enfadada hacia sus dos amigos, había estado a punto de convencerlo, pero no pasaba nada, ya lo convencería más tarde.

- Odio San Valentín. Afirmó Warren entrando junto con Elyon y Sirius, la rubia fue a sentarse junto a Lily mientras que Warren se unía a Thomas y Kath que estaban sentados en el suelo y cerca de la chimenea. – Y lo peor es que todavía faltan como cinco días y ya están los pasillos llenos de parejas dándose el lote.

- No seas quejica, si el amor es lo más bonito del mundo. Corrigió Elyon, pero fue fulminada automáticamente por Warren, Kath y Thomas.

- Habla por ti, que tú tienes pareja. Se quejó Kath – A mí dan ganas de coger una guadaña y comenzar a cortar cabezas.

James y Sirius comenzaron a reírse mientras Thomas y Warren asentían. Sin embargo, Lily rodó los ojos molesta, su querida amiga Kathrina, siempre tan bruta.

- Oye Thomas, ¿cómo te va con Ángela? Hace días que no cuentas nada sobre el tema. Thomas gruñó ante la pregunta de Elyon por lo que la rubia lo miró intrigada, Warren le dio unas palmaditas a su amigo en la espalda.

- Hice la prueba del beso. Contestó Thomas secamente provocando sorpresa en Lily y Elyon que esperaban con entusiasmo el resultado aunque por el comportamiento de su amigo ya creían conocer la respuesta. James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas, no entendían absolutamente nada. – Negativo.

- ¡Oh! Thomas, lo siento mucho. Se lamentó Elyon poniéndose en pie y dando un abrazo a su amigo, él se encogió de hombros y le quito importancia. Kath que estaba a su lado sacó una baraja y comenzó a repartir cartas a Warren y Thomas.

- ¿Qué es la prueba del beso? Preguntó James mirando hacia Lily, Sirius también los miraba interesado.

- Cosas nuestras. Explicó Elyon tomando asiento al lado de Lily y removiendo sus cartas del tarot, James miró a Lily significativamente y ella negó con la cabeza.

- No pienso decírtelo. Dijo Lily con rapidez, James la miró con morritos y pestañeó varias veces para captar su atención. – Te lo diré si salimos el sábado con Remus y Elyon.

- Eso es chantaje. Protestó James acostándose en el sofá y cruzándose de brazos, ella asintió y sonrió maléficamente.

- Bueno también está la opción de que no salgas con Potter ni yo con Remus y nos vayamos las tres juntas de tiendas por Hogsmeade. Declaró Elyon, Lily la miró y asintió, no había pensado en esa opción y James miró a la rubia como si fuese el diablo.

- Esa idea me gusta, ¡tarde de chicas! Gritó Kath emocionada mientras era Thomas el que repartía ahora las cartas, Sirius le pegó un empujón a Kath a la que arrebató sus cartas, por lo que Thomas tuvo que volver a repartir a la morena.

- Está bien, tú ganas, tengamos una cita doble. Masculló James molesto, al menos eso era mejor a que Lily se fuera con sus amigas, además ya idearía algún plan con Remus para separarse e irse cada uno con su pareja. Lily y Elyon sonrieron complacidas. – Las chicas y sus malditas citas dobles.

Warren, Kath, Thomas y Sirius siguieron jugando a las cartas durante un rato, justo hasta que Thomas sugirió la idea de apostar dinero. En ese instante, la morena comenzó a recoger las cartas mientras él protestaba, por lo que Warren lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró hacia su dormitorio. Elyon también fue arrastrada por Kath a su habitación, esperando poder dejarle algo de intimidad a James y Lily, sin embargo la pelirroja se marchó poco después de ellas dejando al merodeador acompañado de su gran amigo Sirius.

* * *

El día de la visita a Hogsmeade había llegado y era por eso que Lily y Elyon llevaban dos horas sacando ropa del armario, probándosela y luego quitándosela para repetir el proceso una vez más. Kath aún en pijama estaba acostada sobre la cama observando a sus dos amigas.

- Creo que al final voy a ir así. Elyon que se miraba al espejo tenía puesto un poncho azul conjuntado con unos vaqueros y unas bonitas botas negras. Lily la miró de arriba abajo y asintió para luego continuar con su búsqueda intensiva de ropa. - ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? La rubia se volteó hacia Kath que tenía la cabeza metida debajo de la cama.

- Me quedaré aquí aburrida porque mis dos mejores amigas se van y me abandonan. Comentó Kath melodramática pero fue ignorada, ya que Elyon se metió en el baño y Lily comenzó a vestirse de nuevo.

- ¿Y Thomas? Preguntó Lily mientras se miraba al espejo, iba bastante simple, unos pantalones ajustados, unos botines y un suéter verde. Kath se puso a dar vueltas como una croqueta sobre la cama y Elyon salió del baño con el pelo recogido.

- No le hagas caso, quedó con él dentro de tres horas en Las tres escobas. Y también se podía haber ido con Warren y sus compañeros de habitación pero no quiso. Contestó Elyon mientras Kath la fulminaba con la mirada y le hacía unos gestos bastante ordinarios con la mano; Lily se echó a reír antes de dirigirse hacia el baño.

- Claro que no, van a hablar cosas de chicos me aburriría. Se quejó la morena sentándose sobre la cama y viendo como Lily salía ligeramente maquillada del baño. Elyon cogió su bolso y abrió la puerta, Lily se dirigió hacia ella y sacudió la mano despidiéndose de la morena. – ¡Traidoras!

- ¡Adiós! Exclamaron ambas chicas alegres antes de cerrar la puerta. Cuando las dos chicas bajaron se encontraron la sala común llena de gente, amigos que se encontraban y se iban o que esperaban que alguien más bajase para irse. Lily escrutó la sala común hasta el último milímetro, pero no había ni rastro de Remus ni de James, la pelirroja buscó a Elyon con la mirada pero la rubia se encontraba entretenida hablando con Warren. Lily se acercó a ellos y saludó a Warren, éste al parecer estaba esperando a sus compañeros que aparecieron segundos más tarde. Una vez que Warren se fue con sus amigos, la sala común empezó a vaciarse lentamente hasta que solamente quedaron ellas dos y otras tres griffindors de primero; esto hizo que Lily se sentase en una de las sillas mientras que Elyon había sacado sus cartas del tarot y se puso a mezclarlas.

- Sentimos la tardanza. Se disculpó Remus yendo hacia Elyon y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Lily se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar seguido de James que le pedía mil perdones. – No paró hasta encontrar un perfume, decía que con ese Lily se enamoraría aún más de él.

Elyon se echó a reír antes de coger a Remus de la mano y tirar de él.

Las dos chicas obligaron a los merodeadores a ir Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié, un local donde iban la mayoría de las parejas de Hogwarts. Era un local muy acogedor cuya iluminación y distribución de las mesas estaba ideado para que las parejas tuvieran la mayor intimidad posible; por petición de James se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas de la entrada. El salón estaba bastante lleno y los alumnos que había allí eran de diferentes casas, no obstante todos los miraban con curiosidad para luego cuchichear. Lily rodó los ojos molesta, estaba harta de ser la comidilla cada vez que salía con James. Finalmente, Bellatrix fue la que tomó la iniciativa y se levantó.

- Bueno Potter, ¿nos vas a decir que poción usaste? Preguntó la chica, mientras el local los miraba con atención. Remus y Elyon no pudieron esconder lo gracioso que les parecía el tema, mientras que James la miró ofendido.

- Sólo mis encantos naturales. Contestó James con orgullo, por lo que Lily se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

- Ya, ahora en serio. Exigió Bellatrix, James levantó las manos en señal de rendición y miro hacia la pelirroja que estaba cruzada de brazos y miraba con enfado hacia la slytherin. – ¡Confiesa de una vez!

- No usó ninguna poción. Contestó Remus, Bellatrix lo miró sobresaltada y Elyon asintió confirmando lo que su novio acababa de decir.

- Te dije que teníamos que haber participado en la porra sobre cuánto van a durar. Lestrange se había levantado, sujeto a su novia por la cintura y se la llevó hasta su mesa.

- ¿Porra? ¿Qué porra? Preguntó Lily llamando la atención de Lestrange, éste se giró hacia ella y sonrió.

- La que Hennings ha organizado, por supuesto. Respondió Lestrange antes de sentarse junto con Bellatrix, Lily parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar hacia Elyon, la rubia apartó la mirada nerviosa y comenzó a beber té.

- ¿Elyon? Dijo Lily entre dientes.

- Había oído rumores, no era nada confirmado. Y tampoco era cuestión de preocuparte por tonterías. A Lily le brillaron los ojos por lo que Elyon se refugió en su novio, al que obligó a ponerse en medio en el contacto visual de ambas chicas.

- Ese Hennings, cómo osa hacer tal cosa. Todo el mundo sabe que Lily y yo viviremos felices para siempre. Añadió James molestó, Remus comenzó a toser para esconder una carcajada, mientras que Elyon pedía mil disculpas a la pelirroja.

- Lo mataré, de esta no sé libra.

- No cielo, lo mataremos. Ahora que somos pareja tenemos que hacer las cosas juntos. Pidió James con ternura mientras Lily lo observaba con las cejas fruncidas para luego tomar un sorbo de su té.

* * *

Una vez que James encontró su dichoso perfume técnicamente irresistible para cualquier mujer, él y Remus abandonaron la habitación dejando a Sirius y a Peter solos; no obstante, una vez que Sirius estuvo ideando su recorrido con Peter por Hogsmeade éste le comunicó la terrible noticia, él también había quedado con una chica. El pelinegro abandonó la habitación enfadado y dando un portazo, para llegar a una sala común casi desierta, a no ser por los alumnos de los primeros cursos que no podían salir del castillo. Dio un par de vueltas por la sala común antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras que comunicaban con las habitaciones de las chicas. Tocó a la puerta de una habitación y al no recibir respuesta abrió; Kath estaba en pijama saltando de cama en cama mientras cantaba aunque por esa interpretación podían quemarla en la hoguera, Sirius se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta esperando a que la chica se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero como eso no sucedió carraspeó fuertemente por lo que la morena miró hacia él antes de perder el equilibrio y caer por el hueco que había entre su cama y la de Lily.

- ¡Ay! Se quejó Kath mientras se ponía en pie y miraba hacia Sirius que observaba la situación. - ¿No sabes tocar?

- Llamé pero nadie contestó. Vístete, nos vamos a Hogsmeade. Ordenó Sirius antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta, pero Kath segundos después la abrió.

- ¡También te han dejado tirado eh! Canturreó la morena felizmente. – Tranquilo, yo te haré compañía.

Kath volvió a cerrar la puerta para cinco minutos después aparecer frente a Sirius que la esperaba en el pasillo. Una vez en Hogsmeade pasaron por Honeydukes donde compraron una gran cantidad de caramelos y chocolates, para más tarde ir a Zonko de donde fueron echados por tratar de probar las bromas con otros clientes. Ahora caminaban hacia una tienda de utensilios de magia ya que Kath tenía que comprarse una nueva cacerola para hacer pociones ya que Lily le había volado en mil pedazos la última.

- ¡Ah! Y luego tenemos que ir a Las tres Escobas que quedé allí con Thomas. Recordó Kath a Sirius que asintió, la morena se puso a dar pequeños saltitos mientras andaba hasta que vio a Lily salir con James del Salón de Té fue entonces cuando empujó a Sirius dentro de la primera tienda más cercana ante las protestas del merodeador. - ¡Shh! Mira son Lily y Elyon.

- ¿Por qué nos escondemos? Preguntó Sirius para pegar su cara al cristal del escaparate y ver cómo James le hacía una seña a Remus disimuladamente, Remus asintió y caminó hacia Elyon. - ¡Oh! Operación destrucción de la cita doble en marcha.

- ¿Qué? Preguntó Kath pero Sirius le hizo señales para que callara y mirase hacia sus amigos. Ahí fuera Remus había convencido a Elyon para entrar a una de las tiendas mientras que James intentaba llevarse a Lily hacia otro sitio mientras hablaba con la pelirroja.

- ¿Vas a comprar algo o sólo vais a quedaros ahí espantándome clientes? Preguntó la dueña de la tienda enfadada, Kath se volteó y pidió mil disculpas antes de ser arrastrada por Sirius fuera de la tienda.

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa y vayamos a comprar tus cazuelas. Sirius revolvió el pelo de la morena antes de salir corriendo perseguido por ella.

* * *

Elyon sin saber cómo había sido arrastrada por Remus al interior de una tienda en la que por cierto, no tenía nada que ver y por mucho que su novio se empeñara en demostrar lo contrario a él tampoco le interesaba nada de lo que hubiese allí, sobretodo porque la tienda era de muebles de cocina. La rubia se apoyó en uno de los mostradores y miró hacia su novio, el merodeador abría y cerraba cajones, ella suspiró y miró hacia su alrededor percatándose por primera vez que Lily y James no estaban allí.

- ¿Remus? Elyon llamó a su novio y éste se puso abrir más cajones mientras hablaba de las ventajas y desventajas. Ella lo miró y luego miró hacia la calle, era bastante obvio que James se había llevado a Lily lejos de allí gracias a la maniobra de distracción de Remus, ambos chicos estaban compinchados para separarlas y acabar con la cita doble. – Ya déjate de historias que Lily y James ya se fueron.

Remus la miró sorprendido, no esperaba que su táctica se notase tanto.

- Fue idea de James. Se defendió enseguida el licántropo por lo que Elyon comenzó a reírse sin parar. - ¿Tanto se noto?

- Si, un poco. Contestó Elyon mientras salía de la tienda con Remus, el merodeador se rascó la cabeza preocupado, pensaba que tenía mejores dotes de actuación.

La pareja estuvo paseando durante un buen rato por la calles de Hogsmeade cogidos de la mano y hablando de tonterías. Se encontraron varias veces con Lily y James pero se escondían detrás de cubos de basura, de otros alumnos o se metían con rapidez en otras tiendas para no ser vistos; todo fuera porque esos dos tuvieran una cita romántica. Sin saber cómo llegaron a Las Tres Escobas donde se encontraron a Kath y Sirius esperando en la entrada.

- ¿Esperando por Thomas? Preguntó Elyon a la morena que suspiró antes de asentir, Remus se puso a saludar a Sirius suponía que el tiempo a solas con su novia había llegado a su fin.

- ¡Kath! La aludida se volteó y se encontró con Neizan saludándola a lo lejos, ella lo saludó efusivamente antes de caminar hacia donde se encontraba el chico. Elyon, Sirius y Remus se miraron entre sí.

- ¿¡Pero qué demonios? Thomas llegó hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos y tras ver a Kath hablando con Neizan sacó la varita e iba a ir hacia ellos, pero fue detenido por Elyon que le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

- Déjala, además tú tienes otras cosas por las que preocuparte. Elyon arrebató a Thomas la varita de la mano mientras él seguida mirando hacia Kath que había terminada de hablar con el ravenclaw y volvía hacia ellos. – Lily se ha enterado de que organizaste una apuesta sobre cuánto iba a durar con Potter.

- Te dije que era una muy mala idea. Recriminó Kath a Thomas pero éste sacudió las manos quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Yo que tú me preocuparía, James dice que la va a ayudar porque ahora que son novios tienen que hacer las cosas juntos. Contó Remus, Thomas abrió la boca de par en par, vale que burlar a Lily no era fácil, pero llevaba haciéndolo años, pero burlar a James y Lily iba a ser misión imposible. Elyon le devolvió su varita no sin antes hacer la señal de la cruz con ésta sobre su amigo, Kath lo observó divertida al igual que Sirius. - ¿Entramos?

Ante la sugerencia de Remus, sus amigos entraron dentro saludando uno por uno a Rosmerta que estaba tras la barra atendiendo a otros alumnos. El local estaba lleno, como casi siempre, aunque por suerte Elyon divisó una mesa no muy grande en el centro del local; la rubia salió corriendo y tomó asiento antes de que otra alumna de griffindor se sentase por lo que sonrió victoriosa e hizo señas a sus amigos para que fueran hacia allí. Remus se sentó a su lado y la cogió de la mano por debajo de las manos, pese a las quejas de los presentes.

- ¿Y qué quería Kliem? Preguntó Sirius mirando hacia Kath al igual que Thomas que sólo con su mirada hacía notar que necesitaba una muy buena explicación.

- Sólo quería saber cómo estaba y cómo le iba a Lily. Respondió Kath pero a ninguno de los presentes le convenció la respuesta por lo que la morena bufó. Remus hizo una señal a Rosmerta y le encargó cinco cervezas de mantequilla.

- Agradecería que no te acercases a esa persona después de lo que te hizo. Pidió Thomas mirándola seriamente, Sirius asintió rotundamente con la cabeza; Kath simplemente agarró a Thomas de las mejillas y se las alargó como si de un niño de tres años se tratase. - ¡Ay!

- Míralo Elyon, ¿no es adorable? Preguntó Kath pero su pregunta quedó sin respuesta ya que su amiga estaba demasiado ocupada examinando la garganta a su novio. - ¡Puag! Black haz algo.

Sirius por debajo le metió una patada a Remus que lanzó un gruñido y soltó a Elyon mientras lanzaba improperios contra su hasta ahora amigo. Rosmerta apareció tras Thomas con las cinco cervezas y se las depositó sobre la mesa y se despidió de ellos con el típico: ¡que aproveche!. Thomas admiró la cerveza que tenía frente a él y una idea iluminó sus ojos.

- ¿Qué os apostáis a que no sois capaces de beberos quince cervezas de mantequilla? Preguntó Thomas sacando su libreta de apuestas y comenzando a escribir, Remus rodó los ojos esperaba que todos fueran lo suficientemente maduros para no picar.

- Hecho. Dijo Sirius antes de dar un apretón de manos a Thomas, Kath inmediatamente se incluyó en la apuesta mientras que Elyon tras veinte segundos de reflexión dijo que sí. Remus los miró perplejo, no si la culpa era de él por ser tan ingenuo.

- Yo no participo, alguien tendrá que encargarse de que volváis sanos y salvos al castillo. Dijo Remus intentando influir en la decisión de sus amigos, pero éstos solo asintieron antes de coger sus jarras y brindar.

_Doce cervezas más tarde…_

Alrededor de la mesa se había formado un círculo de gente que gritaban: ¡bebe! Cuando los participantes cogían sus jarras. Actualmente en la competición solo participaban Kath, Thomas y Sirius debido al abandono de Elyon tras beberse ocho cervezas y mitad de la novena. Sin embargo la rubia animaba ferozmente a Kath ya que era la única representante del sexo femenino que quedaba, al igual que el resto de las chicas que estaban por allí. Remus también había cambiado su actitud y aunque al principio se mostrase totalmente en contra de esta competición ahora toda su concentración estaba en animar a Sirius, ya que había apostado por él. Por otro lado, como Thomas también estaba compitiendo era él el encargado de llevar las apuestas y de paso vendía sus chocolates (nunca estaba de más promocionarse a uno mismo). Rosmerta llegó con la ronda número trece y deseo buena suerte a los chicos antes de apartarse para que comenzaran los gritos.

- Ronda trece. Anunció Elyon; Thomas, Kath y Sirius cogieron sus jarras y comenzaron a beber. A los cuatro minutos Sirius y Thomas soltaron las jarras sobre la mesa y levantaron las manos para indicar que habían acabado, Kath tardó unos cinco minutos más antes de levantar la mano ella también y enseñar la jarra vacía.

- Bebes como un hombre. Señaló Sirius mirando hacia Kath, ella sonrió y saludó a las chicas que la aplaudían efusivamente.

- Thomas y Sirius son más rápidos pero no deben perder de vista a la pequeña Kath. Relató Elyon como si estuviese retransmitiendo el mundial. - ¿Quién ganará? Estamos a dos cervezas del final, ¡hagan sus apuestas!

- ¡Ely voy a contratarte para que me hagas la publicidad! Exclamó Thomas viendo cómo Remus no daba abasto apuntando nuevas apuestas y cómo él era el favorito para ganar. Elyon seguía animando al público que ahora se había puesto a hacer la ola, Rosmerta trajo la siguiente ronda de cervezas.

- Décimo cuarta ronda. Indicó Elyon por lo que el público estalló en aplausos, los concursantes cogieron las jarras y Elyon dio la señal para que empezaran a beber. Sin embargo, Kath no bebió ni media jarra cuando la dejó sobre la mesa y sacó un pañuelo blanco, la morena se retiraba mientras tanto Thomas y Sirius seguían bebiendo hasta que el merodeador dejó su jarra vacía sobre la mesa, al minuto Thomas depositó su jarra también vacía. – Y a una jarra para la victoria, Kathrina Ross se retira de la competición, quedando solamente Thomas y Sirius. ¿Cuál de los dos vencerá? Sólo el más rápido se hará con el título de campeón.

Los dos concursantes cruzaron miradas para intentar acobardar al otro, el público los miraba expectantes y Rosmerta apareció con la ronda final. Elyon sacó un cartel en el que ponía: "Última ronda" y lo mostró a los espectadores como si fuera la chica que enseñaba los rótulos de las rondas en el boxeo. Thomas cogió su jarra al igual que Sirius, los chicos no dejaron de mirarse hasta que Elyon dio la señal con la que tenían que empezar a beber. El público gritaba animando con fuerza, Sirius bebía con rapidez pero fue Thomas el que depositó la jarra en la mesa para luego ponerse en pie y gritar: ¡gané! y luego caer desplomado sobre la mesa. Un segundo más tarde el pelinegro colocó su jarra en la mesa.

- ¡Y ya tenemos ganador! Exclamó Elyon poniéndose en pie y estirando hacia el techo la mano de su amigo, el público empezó a gritar enloquecido el nombre de Thomas para luego poco a poco ir disolviéndose.

- Pobrecito. Comentó Kath poniéndole la mano en la frente a su primo y ver que respiraba, lentamente y con olor a mantequilla, pero respiraba. – Bien hecho Black, ¡casi ganas!. Felicitó Kath golpeando fuertemente al merodeador en la espalda, por lo que la fulminó con la mirada. El pelinegro también se encontraba bastante pesado y le empezaba a doler el estómago.

- ¿Kath, Black como os encontráis vosotros? Preguntó Elyon mirando hacia su amiga, ya que si ella con ocho cervezas estaba bastante mal no podía imaginarse siquiera como estaban ellos.

- He estado mejor. Dijo Sirius comenzando a masajearse la sien, Remus se acercó a Thomas y se lo cargó a la espalda mientras el joven dormía plácidamente.

- Volvamos antes de que tenga que cargar a algún otro. Ordenó Remus saliendo por la puerta, seguido de Sirius y de Elyon que se había agarrado al brazo de Kath para tirar de ella.

El camino a Hogwarts resultó ser mucho más largo de lo que todos recordaban, sobre todo para Remus que cargaba a Thomas y que dormía como una marmota. Kath, Elyon y Sirius caminaban por detrás de él sin decir nada desde que salieron de la taberna, Kath se paró en seco y se soltó del brazo de Elyon para salir corriendo a los árboles.

- ¡Kath! ¿Estás bien? Preguntó Elyon corriendo hacia su amiga, la morena asintió antes de seguir devolviendo. Elyon se sacó del bolso un pañuelo que tendió a Kath, ella lo cogió y se secó la cara antes de sentarse en la hierba. Remus se volvió hacia ellos, rezando porque la parada fuera rápida. - ¿Black tú como te encuentras?

- Bien, yo soy fuerte como un sauce boxeador. Mintió Sirius, la verdad era que su estómago había dado un giro de 180 grados y se sentía increíblemente mal, jamás volvería a probar una cerveza de mantequilla. - ¿Jewter?

- Estoy deseando llegar y echarme a dormir. Aseguró Elyon usando su mano como abanico mientras Kath hacía exactamente lo mismo. Remus tosió con fuerza para llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué esperabais, beber como si os fuera la vida en ello y luego estar cómo una rosa? Preguntó Remus, los demás lo miraron avergonzados. – Vamos.

- Yo no puedo, si me muevo creo que volveré a vomitar. Kath hizo señas a Elyon y Sirius para que siguieran caminando y no hicieran esperar a Remus al que ya se le estaba empezando a resbalar Thomas. Su amiga negó con la cabeza pero fue Sirius el que se acercó a Elyon y la empujo con suavidad por la espalda.

- Vete con Remus yo me quedo con ella. Ordenó Sirius viendo como Remus había empezado a caminar y se alejaba de ellos, Elyon negó con la cabeza pero Sirius le dio otro pequeño empujón, por lo que la rubia tuvo que acelerar el paso para llegar hasta su novio. Una vez que la pareja estuvo fuera del campo de visión de Sirius, éste fue a sentarse al lado de Kath.

- Eres un mentiroso, estas peor que yo. Aseguró Kath con una pequeña sonrisa y tendiéndole el pañuelo a Sirius que lo rechazó.

- En maldita la hora le hicimos caso a Hennings. Se quejó el merodeador causando una sonrisa en Kath. Los dos se quedaron sentados durante un rato en silencio, viendo como el viento mecía con fuerza las ramas de los árboles haciendo que chocasen entre ellas. Un viento frío que por suerte los ayudaba a aliviar en cierta manera el mareo. - ¿Te estás durmiendo?

- No. Murmuró Kath pero su voz suave y melosa la delató, al igual que también la había delatado anteriormente el hecho de haberse acurrucado en Sirius y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro; Sirius enarcó la ceja y miró hacia la chica, inesperadamente ella se levantó y tras bostezar comenzó a estirarse como si de un gato se tratase. – Si, vale puede que tenga un poco de sueño.

Sirius se puso en pie y se estiró, el estómago hizo un pequeño ruido pero lo ignoró, se encontraba un poco mejor dentro de lo mal que se sentía, solo esperaba llegar pronto a Hogwarts. Kath se encontraba un par de pasos por delante de él, caminaba en zigzag lo que resultaba de lo más gracioso y no hacía sino bostezar. Sirius se acercó a ella y se agachó delante suya.

- Sube. Dijo el pelinegro pero Kath se negó y siguió caminando. – No seas terca.

- Puedo caminar perfectamente. Protestó Kath haciéndole burlas para luego tropezar con una piedra y caerse al suelo mientras Sirius lo miraba cruzado de brazos y con una ceja levantada.

- Si, si ya lo veo. Ella se puso en pie y se sacudió la ropa para luego agacharse coger la piedra y lanzarla lejos. Sirius fue hacia ella y la subió a la fuerza a su espalda mientras la morena le lanzaba todo tipo de insultos hasta que al final cansada se apoyó sobre su espalda. – Silencio, ¡al fin!.

- Si tuvieras que elegir entre enfrentarte a un dragón o a Dumbledore muy enfadado, ¿a cuál elegirías? Preguntó Kath pensativa, Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Quiso saber Sirius, Kath se encogió de hombros y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. – Me enfrentaría al dragón, está clarísimo.

- Yo también, aunque a Dumbledore siempre puedes distraerlo con unos cuantos caramelos de limón. Sirius soltó una gran carcajada y Kath pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello del merodeador. - ¿Y qué dos cosas te llevarías a una isla desierta?

- Una varita y a James para que me hiciese compañía. ¿Y tú?. Contestó Sirius divisando el castillo a lo lejos, ya no quedaba mucho para que llegasen.

- Un hotel y un traslador. ¿A quién besarías a Lily o a Elyon?

- ¡Estás loca! Moriría asesinado por James si me plantease algo así. Contestó Sirius dando un pequeño saltito para sujetar bien a Kath ya que se había empezado a resbalar.

- Supongo que sí. Kath se quedó un rato en silencio según supuso Sirius pensando que otra extraña pregunta hacerle. - Sirius… tu perfume me está dando náuseas. Se quejó Kath levantando la cabeza del hombro de Sirius y clavando sus ojos en su cara mientras estiraba las manos, él emitió un pequeño gruñido antes de dejarla en el suelo.

Sirius siguió caminando seguido de Kath, el castillo se encontraba frente a ellos, a unos escasos diez metros en la entrada pudieron distinguir a Lily y James esperándolos, seguramente Elyon y Remus los habían avisado de la situación. La pelirroja tenía los brazos en jarras sobre la cadera y miraba hacia ellos dos con reproche mientras James lo saludaba efusivamente. Lily salió corriendo hacia Kath a la que empezó a dar un discurso sobre beber en exceso mientras la morena asentía y caminaba hacia la torre, mientras tanto James se puso a contarle a Sirius lo maravillosa que había sido su cita, el pelinegro se metió las manos en los bolsillos llevándose la sorpresa de encontrarse una tableta de chocolate rellena de fresa, la miró confuso, él no había comprado nada de eso. Entonces miró hacia Kath que seguía soportando la charla de Lily, debía ser de ella aunque desconocía como la chica la había metido ahí sin que él se diese cuenta, sonrió de medio lado y volvió a guardar el chocolate dentro de su bolsillo.

**Espero que el capitulo haya sido de vuestro agrado y muchas gracias a Kaito Hatake Uchiha ,Oosaki Nana-chan (sinceramente no pensé que siguieras leyendo, pero me alegro mucho de que sea que sí ;D ), sopis2902, Siriusila9, MusicBlack95, Lau Gokudera Abaloni , chulimila. **


	25. Capitulo 25

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados durante un ratito.**

Capitulo 25.

La charla sobre beber en general y apostar en particular fue legendaria ya que por una vez Lily y Remus se habían puesto de acuerdo en hacer entrar en razón a sus amigos, lo que significó cinco horas de charla y dos pergaminos cada uno donde tenían que escribir que no volverían a apostar sobre cuántas bebidas podrían ser capaces de ingerir antes de caer inconscientes. Sin embargo, Remus tuvo que admitir que gracias a las apuestas que se habían realizado había podido realizar publicidad gratuita para la inminente llegada de San Valentín donde por ahora sus chocolates eran los más requeridos por los enamorados. Por otra parte, Thomas se había llevado una gran bronca por parte de Lily acompañada de una más pequeña por parte de James acerca de la particular porra que llevaba a cabo sobre cuánto duraría su relación, a la cuál Lily obligó a poner fin bajo amenaza de muerte y posterior resucitación para volver a cometer el crimen. No obstante, este intento de Lily de eliminar la apuesta sólo consiguió que Thomas la volviera a activar días después en los bajos fondos de Hogwarts.

La promesa de Elyon a Warren de ir a verlo entrenar se había mantenido hasta la fecha, la rubia siempre acompañada de Lily iba a ver su amigo entrenar cada vez que el equipo debía estar practicando. A ellas se unía Remus de vez en cuando siempre que sus deberes de prefecto se lo permitiesen, y cuando él no iba Kath ocupaba su lugar aunque debía mantenerse calladita a petición de Lily, pero esto no evitaba que el joven cazador hippie se acercase a saludarlas efusivamente, sobre todo a Lily a la que siempre lanzaba algún tipo de piropo, lo que había provocado que James le cortase varios rizos en señal de amenaza.

El día de los enamorados se acercaba peligrosamente y esto se notaba en la decoración del colegio, donde cada día aparecían guirnaldas rosas y rojas en lugares nuevos acompañadas de corazones. También había tres pequeños cúpidos que sobrevolaban los pasillos e iban disparando flechas a todos los alumnos (les daba igual que tuvieran o no pareja) por lo que los éstos tenían que llevar escudos o usar los libros a modo de defensa para esquivar las pequeñas flechas que habían causado que oleadas de estudiantes fueran en masa a la enfermería con flechas clavadas en diferentes sitios. Y era en la enfermería donde se encontraban Lily y James esperando para que éste último fuese atendido por la señora Pomfrey ya que el merodeador para evitar que una flecha le diese a Lily se abalanzó sobre ella recibiendo él el impacto, momento que también aprovechó otro de los cúpidos para lanzar otra flecha. Por lo que James tenía dos preciosas flechas acabadas en corazón en la espalda.

- Hay que hacer un comunicado a Dumbledore, estos "cúpidos" no pueden seguir volando por Hogwarts. Se quejaba Lily sacando un pergamino y escribiendo en él, James estaba tumbado bocabajo en una de las camas.

- ¡Ay! ¡Cuánto dolor! ¡Como sufro! Exclamaba James vociferando y retorciéndose de dolor en la cama, Lily apartó la mirada del pergamino y entrecerró los ojos mirando hacia su novio, James la miraba sonriendo. – He recibido una flecha por ti, no me culpes por esperar toda tu atención.

- Cariño, has recibido una flecha por mí. Lily guardó el pergamino y se abrazó a James que emitió un pequeño _auch_ cuando la pelirroja tocó sin querer la espalda del merodeador donde tenía clavadas dos flechas. – Bueno, dos flechas.

- Y él día antes de San Valentín. Recordó James

- Y él día antes de San Valentín. Repitió Lily dando un beso a James en la mejilla para luego acariciársela, la pelirroja se puso en pie y miró la espalda del moreno, las flechas por suerte no estaban clavadas profundamente por lo que la señora Pomfrey no tardaría mucho en curarlo. - ¿Te duele?

- Sí, mucho. Voy a necesitar mucho amor para soportar algo así. Contestó James mirando a Lily con ojos de cachorrito abandonado, ella sonrió dulcemente antes de revolverle el pelo; luego se asomó por la cortina que separaba la cama de James del resto de la enfermería, las demás camas se encontraban llenas de gente también pero lo que más llamó la atención de Lily fue el alumno que en ese mismo momento estaba siendo atendido por la señora Pomfrey, el chico era un alumno de Slytherin y tenía siete flechas clavadas en la espalda, a su lado había una chica rubia sujetando su mano mientras la enfermera le quitaba las flechas. Lily siguió ojeando la enfermería, la mayoría de las camas estaban ocupadas por chicos y estaban acompañados casi todos por chicas aunque no todas eran sus novias. Lily volvió a la cama con James y se sentó a su lado, el castaño cogió la mano de la pelirroja y se puso a hacer círculos en la palma de su mano.

- Está la enfermería llena, tardaran en atenderte. Lily se soltó de la mano de James y se agachó delante de la cara del castaño para darle un pequeño beso y luego quedarse mirándolo fijamente apoyada con los brazos en la cama y su cabeza sobre éstos.

- No me importaría pasarme aquí hasta mañana si solo estamos tú y yo. James miraba a Lily, sus ojos verdes lo tenían hipnotizado, ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír y levantarse. Lily se puso a acariciar la espalda de James y reía coquetamente, un hormigueo recorrió la espalda de James de arriba abajo; definitivamente amaba a esos cúpidos. - Lily.

- Vale, ya lo dejo. Contestó Lily quejándose poniendo morritos y pasando los brazos detrás de la espalda para comenzar a balancearse como si fuera una niña de cinco años. James la miraba divertido pero algo lo distrajo, Peter acababa de entrar a la enfermería tenía una flecha clavada en el brazo derecho. Su amigo se dirigió hacia ellos nada más verlos.

- Menos mal, ya pensaba que tendría que estar aquí solo. Comentó Peter tomando asiento al lado de James, éste comenzó a examinar las flechas que tenía James en la espalda. – Veo que también te han dado.

- Si, apareció un angelito de la nada y tuve que empujar a Lily para protegerla. Contestó James con orgullo, Peter abrió la boca de par en par para luego cerrarla y levantar el dedo pulgar hacia James. – Un acto heroico, lo sé. ¿Y a ti que te paso?

- Iba a la sala común y de repente me atacó. Peter se encogió de hombros aunque esto hizo que el chico mostrase una mueca de dolor, ya que no se había acordado de la flecha. – ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo esperando?

- Por lo menos tres cuartos de hora. Lily miraba el reloj de muñeca que llevaba y luego suspiró, a este paso no iban a atenderles nunca. La pelirroja asomó la cabeza y vio como la señora Pomfrey había acabado con el chico rubio de antes y había pasado a atender a la chica que estaba en la cama de al lado. James le hizo una señal para que tomara asiento a su lado pero ella declinó la oferta y permaneció de pie. – Peter, ¿sabes donde están Elyon y Kath?

- ¿Ya vas a abandonarme? Preguntó James ofendido mirando hacia la pelirroja que enseguida negó con la cabeza mientras Peter colocó la mano en la barbilla pensativo.

- Creo recordar que vi a Ross con Sirius y Hennings, iban a cazar algo porque llevaban redes. Pero a Jewter no la he visto, debe andar con Remus perdida por algún lugar. Contestó finalmente Peter que se bajó de la cama de James y se sentó en una silla frente a su amigo, el castaño sonrió pícaramente y volvió a hacerle señas a Lily para que fuera a sentarse con él pero ella simplemente lo ignoró.

- Moony le cogió el truco a lo de desaparecerse con Jewter. Comentó James, Peter asintió y se puso a rebuscar algo en su bolsillo tras unos cuantos minutos sacó un puñado de caramelos que ofreció a la pareja, tanto Lily como James cogieron uno.

- ¡Por todos los santos! ¿Qué ha pasado? Exclamó la señora Pomfrey a gritos captando la atención de toda la enfermería, Lily asomó la cabeza para cotillear y lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto. En una camilla llevada por Sirius, Kath y Elyon reposaba un inconsciente Remus acostado de lado del que sobresalían flechas por ambos lados del cuerpo, tras ellos iba Thomas cojeando ya que tenía varias flechas clavadas en la pierna izquierda y una en el estómago. La señora Pomfrey ordenó a los tres jóvenes que colocaran la camilla donde estaba Remus sobre una de las camas y se puso a examinarlo; Lily preocupada miró hacia sus dos amigas, Elyon llevaba puesto su casco de guerra y miraba preocupada hacia una flecha que tenía hincada en la costilla y una herida en el brazo de otra flecha que debió pasarle rozando; Kath tampoco tenía muy buen aspecto, pese a no tener ninguna flecha sobresaliendo de su cuerpo si tenía varios cortes y heridas (posiblemente ella misma se habría quitado las flechas antes de llegar).

- ¿Qué os ha pasado? Preguntó Lily a las chicas saliendo de detrás de la cortina donde estaba con James, las dos chicas la miraron sorprendidas e intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

- Voy a morir Lil, enterradme cerca de Las Vegas y recordadme como un gran corredor de apuestas. Pidió Thomas antes de que Kath lo obligase a sentarse en una de las sillas, él siguió mirando hacia Lily hasta que la pelirroja rodó los ojos y asintió. Lily miró hacia Elyon esperando una respuesta pero la señora Pomfrey que en esos momentos estaba tratando a Remus les pidió no muy amablemente que se trasladasen a hablar a otro sitio pues su labor iba para rato y la desconcentraban; así que hicieron levantar a Thomas pese a sus protestas y quejas de que estaba moribundo y se fueron todos a donde se encontraba James con Peter.

- Sirius, ¿Qué te ha pasado? Preguntó preocupado James al ver a su amigo yendo hacia él con el pelo revuelto, la camisa rota con manchas de sangre; dos flechas clavadas en el estómago y una en el muslo derecho. Sirius se tumbó como pudo al lado de James sin decir palabra mientras tras él aparecían Lily con Kath y Elyon, ésta última colocó una silla en la que ayudo a Thomas a sentarse. - ¿Pero qué os ha pasado? ¿Y moony?

- Remus está a punto de ir al otro mundo, pero tranquilo yo le daré recuerdos de tu parte. Mirad ya estoy empezando a ver una luz, ¡oh! Dijo Thomas mirando fijamente hacia la pared haciendo que Lily, Elyon y Peter miraran también hacia ese punto sin distinguir nada. Kath se acercó a Thomas y le propició una colleja.

- Es la última vez que te lo digo, ¡no vas a morirte! Chilló Kath en la oreja de Thomas, él se cruzó de brazos molesto. Elyon se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a acariciarse la sien sin dejar de mirar hacia donde la señora Pomfrey estaba tratando a Remus.

- Ha sido su culpa. Dijo Elyon señalando hacia Thomas, Kath y Sirius; los aludidos se hicieron los despistados pero Lily le hizo una seña a Elyon para que explicará exactamente lo que ocurrió. – Estos tres que no se les ocurre otra cosa que intentar capturar a uno de los cúpidos, cuando Remus y yo los encontramos estaban en medio de una batalla campal contra los cúpidos, el pobre Remus intentó poner orden pero los angelitos del demonio no entraban en razón y comenzaron a lanzarnos flechas; pudimos escapar gracias a que McGonagal llegó y les lanzó un hechizo aturdidor.

Elyon terminó su relato de los hechos contando una versión bastante simplificada de lo que había sucedido. Peter, Lily y James la miraban con la boca desencajada y sin poder reaccionar, los tres intercambiaban miradas de incredulidad mezclada con confusión. Kath se puso a mirarse las uñas distraídamente mientras Sirius fijaba la vista en la espalda de James y tocaba las dos flechas que su amigo tenía clavadas, Thomas por su parte seguía murmurando algo sobre una luz brillante que lo llamaba; todos ellos estaban en espera del grito que iba a dar Lily pero que no llegaba.

- Y queríais secuestrar a uno de los cúpidos, porque… Quiso saber James con curiosidad, Thomas levantó la cabeza con rapidez.

- Black dijo que no sería capaz de capturar a uno y Kath apostó dos galeones a que no era capaz de lograrlo, por cierto luego te los pago. Contestó Thomas mirando hacia Kath, James no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada pero fue fulminado por la mirada verde de Lily que se golpeó la frente con la mano.

- En mi defensa diré que lo planteé en broma, pero éste se lo toma todo en serio. Trató de defenderse Sirius señalando hacia Thomas pero nadie lo creyó, Peter le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda que no sirvió para animar al pelinegro. Kath se acercó a Elyon y murmuró algo en su oído por lo que la rubia asintió, Lily seguía cruzada de brazos golpeando nerviosamente sus dedos contra el codo y las miraba enfadadas, sus amigas se lo tomaban todo a broma.

- Pobre Remus. Comentó Peter mirando hacia donde se encontraba el merodeador, la enfermera todavía seguía quitándole flechas de su cuerpo.

- ¡Me encantaría tener dos días seguidos sin que os metieseis en problemas!. Gritó Lily furiosa mirando a Elyon, Kath y Thomas, los aludidos agacharon la cabeza y murmuraron "Si, Lily" Era mejor darle la razón antes de que comenzase a gritar como una loca. – Nada de sí Lily, ¡estáis todos castigados sin cenar! Y tú también Black.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Preguntó Sirius pero la mirada verde de Lily lo fulminó, por lo que el pelinegro agachó también la cabeza y asintió. Peter por su parte se alejo de la pelirroja, no fuera a ser que Lily le castigase también sin cenar. James se estiró como pudo y agarró a Lily de la mano para arrastrarla hacia él, ella se hizo la remolona pero finalmente se dejo llevar por el merodeador que la hizo sentarse en la cama y luego él apoyo la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Quince minutos más tarde la señora Pomfrey llamó a Elyon puesto que Remus había recuperado el conocimiento y la estaba llamando. El merodeador tenía casi todo el cuerpo lleno de vendas pero apenas le dolía nada, lo que sí tenía era un gran cabreo con Thomas y Sirius a los que trató de ir a golpear pero cuyo intento falló debido a que fue obligado a quedar acostado. La enfermera curó a continuación a Thomas que seguía insistiendo en que veía una luz a lo lejos que lo llamaba por lo que Kath acabo diciéndole que en la luz no podría hacer apuestas, lo que terminó con los comentarios de su primo. Tras él fueron atendidos Sirius, Kath, Peter y por fin James. En la hora de la cena Kath, Thomas, Sirius y Elyon se quedaron cada uno en sus cuartos cumpliendo el castigo de Lily pero tanto Warren como James intentaron subirles comida, algo que no consiguieron debido a que Remus se chivó ya que no dejaría que ninguno de los culpables de que por un breve momento se convirtiera en una diana móvil quedara inmune al castigo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente lechuzas cargadas con tarjetas de San Valentín sobrevolaron todo el comedor hasta llegar a sus destinatarios a éstas se les unieron los tres angelitos que lanzaban pétalos de rosas sobre todas las mesas, aunque al pasar por la mesa de Griffindor sacaron sus arcos dispuestos a disparar a Kath, Thomas y Sirius que tuvieron que agacharse y esconderse debajo de la mesa hasta que pasase el peligro.

El día transcurrió entre tarjetas y más tarjetas y algún que otro regalo como flores o bombones a esto se añadía que los pasillos estaban llenos de parejas que demostraban su amor, todos esperaban con ansía el termino de las clases para que comenzasen sus citas.

Sirius abrió la puerta sin tocar primero e instintivamente se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta, Kath estaba sentada en el suelo leyendo un libro que tenía apoyado sobre las piernas mientras frente a ella había una poción cocinándose. El brebaje comenzó a hervir por lo que la morena apartó la vista de su libro y removió la poción con una cuchara de madera que volvió a colocar al lado del caldero, Sirius carraspeó y Kath dio un respingo sobresaltada, sus ojos se posaron sobre el merodeador que había entrado en la habitación y sonreía.

- ¿Qué haces? Preguntó Sirius poniéndose en cuclillas y removiendo la poción con la cuchara, Kath cerró el libro y lo colocó sobre su cama.

- Buscar una solución para esto. Dijo Kath levantándose el pantalón y mostrando un grillete que tenía en el tobillo y que mediante una cadena metálica estaba unido a la pared. – Esta ha sido la solución de Lily para que no haga nada que pueda causar problemas en San Valentín.

- Creo que se ha pasado un poco. Comentó Sirius tirando de la cadena y viendo que a medida que tiraba la cadena se alargaba automáticamente, Kath entrecerró los ojos molesta.

- ¿Tú crees? .Kath se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación, la cadena se alargaba a medida que la chica caminaba pero cuando fue a salir por la puerta la cadena dejo de estirarse. - ¿Ves? Puedo caminar por toda la habitación sin problemas, pero no me está permitido salir de ella.

- Evans va a tener que empezar a enseñarme estos trucos tan molones. Comentó Sirius sacando la varita de su bolsillo y jugando con ella antes de apuntar hacia el tobillo de Kath.

- ¡No!. Exclamó Kath pero era demasiado tarde y Sirius ya había lanzado un hechizo contra el grillete, lo que causó que la cadena comenzase a brillar y de ésta apareciese otra que atrapó el tobillo del merodeador. - ¡Idiota!

- ¿Cómo iba a saber que esto sucedería? Preguntó el pelinegro intentando quitarse el grillete con la mano pero sus intentos sólo servían para arañarse la mano. – ¡Agg! ¿Le queda mucho a esa poción tuya?

- Todavía le queda un buen rato y aún no es seguro que funcione. Comentó Kath cogiendo el libro que había dejado sobre la cama, Sirius se puso a caminar hacia la puerta pero le ocurrió igual que a ella minutos antes, la cadena se tensaba y no lo dejaba salir de allí. Así que volvió sobre sus pasos y se puso a observar la habitación mientras Kath lo miraba desde detrás del libro. Finalmente Sirius aburrido se dejo caer sobre la cama de Elyon, luego cogió la almohada y se puso a lanzarla al aire para luego cogerla de nuevo.

- Me aburro. Canturreó Sirius lanzando la almohada hacia Kath, ella no pudo esquivarla y le dio de lleno. - ¿Dónde está Hennings?

- Encadenado en su habitación. Contestó Kath cerrando el libro y lanzándole la almohada a Sirius, la morena se puso en pie y tras echarle un vistazo a la poción se puso a revisar su baúl del que sacó unas cartas. Mientras barajaba las cartas caminó hacia la cama de Elyon y se sentó sobre ella con las piernas cruzadas, Sirius apoyó su espalda sobre la almohada y comenzó a recoger las cartas que Kath repartía.

- ¿Qué es lo que nos apostamos? Preguntó Sirius levantando las cejas mientras Kath se echaba a reír, lo de juntarse tanto con Thomas le estaba afectando demasiado.

- Pues el ganador puede torturar al perdedor, pero sólo un poquito. Kath sonrió maléficamente, Sirius le guiñó un ojo y miró sus cartas.

- Prepárate para sufrir Ross.

_Veinte partidas más tarde…_

- ¡Gané! Gritó Kath por decimonovena vez, Sirius tiró sus cartas sobre la cama y miró hacia la morena que mostraba una gran sonrisa victoriosa.

- Has trucado las cartas, ¿verdad? No es normal que ganes diecinueve veces seguidas. Dijo Sirius indignado y cruzándose de brazos, ella negó con la cabeza.

- Es que tú eres muy malo, ahora estira el brazo. Exigió la morena, Sirius de muy mala gana alargó el brazo izquierdo que estaba un poco rojo, Kath se acercó a él y le pellizco el brazo durante un par de segundos haciendo que se formara un pequeño circulito rojo. - ¿Otra?

- ¿Para que puedas ganarme de nuevo? Ni loco. Protestó Sirius pero Kath se puso a cacarear y a hacer de gallina por lo que el merodeador cogió las cartas y comenzó a repartirlas. – Esta vez voy a ganarte.

- ¿Cómo las anteriores diecinueve veces? Preguntó Kath con sarcasmo antes de reírse y coger sus cartas, Sirius la fulminó con la mirada antes de voltear sus cartas y sonreír, esta vez si iba a ganar.

Tras diez minutos de intercambio de cartas y miradas por ambas partes, Sirius se alzó vencedor. Kath soltó sus cartas sobre la cama y miró al merodeador esperando por el castigo, él se tumbó relajadamente sobre la almohada y se llevó la mano izquierda a la barbilla para pensar, tras unos segundos Sirius sonrió maléficamente y gateó hasta Kath que lo esperaba cruzada de brazos.

- ¿Y bien? Preguntó la morena arqueando una ceja, él la cogió del brazo y se lo estiró, luego la pellizco como ella había hecho anteriormente. - ¡Ay! Duele.

- ¿No me digas? Dijo Sirius con ironía soltando el brazo de Kath, ella se puso a acariciar la parte donde acababan de pellizcarla; luego fijó sus ojos en Sirius que la miraba con una mezcla de diversión y satisfacción, ella lo fulminó con la mirada. - ¡Oh venga! Si no ha sido para tanto.

Sirius volvió a tomar su brazo entre sus manos y señaló el pequeño círculo rojizo que se había formado en su brazo, luego levanto su brazo izquierdo y lo puso al lado del de ella para comparar. Sin lugar a dudar Sirius era el que había salido perdiendo en el juego y eso lo demostraba su brazo que estaba mucho más colorado, Kath pasó sus dedos cuidadosamente por el brazo del merodeador por lo que el lanzó un grito para asustarla lo que causó que ella quitase la mano con rapidez pero cuando lo miró vio como sonreía de oreja a oreja. Kath entrecerró los ojos mostrando falsa molestia para luego fijar la mirada en Sirius que seguía mirándola divertido, ella sin saber cómo comenzó a acercarse a Sirius reduciendo cada vez más la distancia que los separaba. Se estaban acaramelando y Kath se daba cuenta de ello, pero no parecía que su cuerpo reaccionase y fuese a parar. La morena se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y lo colocó tras su oreja, luego sonrió de medio lado e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, ya estaba empezando a coquetear y eso sólo significaba una cosa.

- ¡La poción! Exclamó Kath en el último momento poniéndose en pie y corriendo hacia el caldero rompiendo así todo contacto visual. Respiró hondo antes de coger la cuchara y ponerse a remover la poción, se tocó las mejillas disimuladamente, seguían ardiendo y seguramente estaba sonrojada. Había intentado besar a Sirius, ¡por el amor de Dios!, esperaba que el pelinegro no se hubiese percatado de sus intenciones sino se reiría de ella durante décadas. Se puso en cuclillas de espaldas a la cama de Elyon, dejo la cuchara en el suelo y parpadeó un par de veces con fuerza, luego suspiró.

- ¿Ya está lista la poción? Preguntó el pelinegro desde la cama de Elyon, se había tumbado bocabajo y tenía la almohada entre sus manos.

- No aún no, pero le queda poco. Contestó Kath sin voltearse.

- Entonces, ¿seguimos jugando? Preguntó Sirius cogiendo las cartas sin levantarse y comenzando a mezclarlas, Kath hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

- No me apetece. Dijo Kath antes de levantarse y meterse dentro del baño, abrió el grifo del lavabo y se mojó la cara. Por suerte Sirius no parecía haberse percatado de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder, ¿por suerte? ¿Ese idiota como no pudo darse cuenta de algo así?, ella todavía respiraba entrecortadamente y su corazón latía con fiereza, y eso que ni siquiera sus labios se habían rozado, pero el pelinegro ni se había inmutado. Definitivamente era idiota y ¿le gustaba? Ahora mismo ni siquiera estaba segura de qué era exactamente lo que sentía hacia él. Cogió una de las toallas y secó su cara para luego mirarse en el espejo. – Kath me parece que tienes un pequeño problema.

- Ross, ¿te encuentras bien? Gritó Sirius desde el otro lado de la puerta, Kath colocó la toalla en su sitio y abrió la puerta para encontrarse de frente con Sirius algo que la sorprendió y que provocó que le diera un empujón para apartarlo de su camino. - ¡Oye!

- Si, si estoy bien. Dijo Kath con más brusquedad de lo que ella esperaba; acto seguido se agachó y rebuscó entre sus utensilios una jeringuilla que utilizó para coger poción del caldero, luego como si de un médico profesional se tratase inyecto el líquido en la obertura del grillete que fue rompiéndose casi instantáneamente. La morena sonrió y repitió el proceso con el grillete de Sirius. – Y ahora a rescatar a Thomas.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Thomas se lo encontraron intentado forzar la cerradura de su esposa con una horquilla, a su alrededor había un martillo, destornilladores, clips e incluso hasta una sierra.

- Tranquilo, he venido a rescatarte. Comentó Kath divertida yendo hacia su primo, éste lanzó la horquilla sobre la cama y saludó a Sirius que tomó asiento sobre el escritorio.

- ¡Por fin! Ya pensábamos que no venías. Dijo Thomas con felicidad y sacando una libreta de su bolsillo. - ¡Warren! Te dije que Kath nos salvaría; ven y dame mi dinero.

- Voy, voy. Contestó el rubio saliendo del baño y saludando a su amiga con un abrazo para luego ir a su baúl y sacar un par de monedas que lanzó a Thomas; Kath se fijó en que Warren también tenía un grillete en su pie derecho, seguramente a causa de haber intentado rescatar a Thomas.

- Bueno libéranos para poder ir a fastidiar a Lily. Expresó Thomas acabando la frase con una risa maquiavélica y mirando hacia el techo con los brazos extendidos. Warren y Sirius intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

- Vale. Accedió Kath sacando la jeringuilla con la poción y acercándose a Thomas, ella se agachó y vació parte del contenido sobre la cadena de Thomas que se derritió casi inmediatamente. En cuanto estuvo libre se puso a rebuscar en el armario del que sacó ropa negra y comenzó a cambiarse, una vez vestido de camuflaje le tiró a Warren ropa oscura que había separado mientras buscaba para él. El rubio cogió la ropa al vuelo y se la colocó sobre el hombro izquierdo mientras Kath se estaba encargando de liberarlo.

- ¿Sabéis que Lily nos matará verdad? Dijo Warren entonando como si fuese una pregunta pero que los presentes sabían que era una realidad, Kath asintió y Thomas desenfundó su varita.

- Siempre podemos huir antes de que nos pille. Añadió Sirius que estaba cruzado de brazos y seguía sentado sobre el escritorio. Thomas apuntó la idea en un pergamino y Warren comenzó a cambiarse de ropa a toda velocidad, cuánto antes acabasen antes se esconderían de Lily. Sirius se bajo de la mesa y se puso a dictarle a Thomas lo que debían hacer en caso de ser descubiertos, que básicamente consistía en salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo; Kath miró hacia los dos chicos pero fijó toda su atención en el merodeador, Sirius se rascaba la cabeza mientras explicaba a Thomas el plan de huída, la morena no pudo evitar sonreír sin percatarse que ella también estaba siendo observada por Warren.

* * *

Lily se detuvo en mitad de las escaleras y sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolso en el que comprobó que su pelo seguía estando perfectamente sujetado en un pequeño y bonito moño. Cerró el espejo y miró el reloj, ya llevaba veinte minutos de retraso así que tuvo que acelerar el paso, James debía estar esperándola en la entrada del castillo como le había dicho en la hora del almuerzo. Y así era, el castaño se limpiaba las gafas en la camisa mientras estaba apoyado sobre una de las columnas; Lily lo miró durante un par de segundos antes de llamar su atención. James la saludo cogiéndola en brazos y dándole vueltas en el aire, para luego dejarla en el suelo como si nada hubiese pasado y besar su mejilla.

- Siento llegar tarde. Se disculpó Lily pero James simplemente enlazó sus manos antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del castillo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te ha tenido entretenida tanto tiempo? Preguntó James interesado mientras caminaban hacia el campo de quiddich, Lily se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.

- Labores de prefecta, ya sabes. Mintió Lily, obviamente no iba a decirle que había encadenado a Kath y Thomas y posiblemente a Warren también para que no dieran problemas durante toda la tarde, quería que su novio tuviese una buena impresión de ella y contándole eso era seguro que no la tendría. James la miró de reojo pero no dijo nada. - ¿Y qué vamos a hacer en el campo de quiddich?

Pero la pregunta de Lily fue contestada cuando vio el campo de quiddich, estaba precioso. Como entrada había un gran arco blanco adornado con enredaderas donde destacaban unas bellísimas flores rojas, el césped estaba lleno de mantas con cestas de picnic y centros florales que eran distintos en cada manta; además los tres angelitos sobrevolaban la zona y mientras dos tocaban música, el tercero tiraba pétalos sobre las parejas de enamorados o hacía coronas de flores (según la elección de la pareja). James guió a Lily hacia su manta que tenía un pequeño cartel con el nombre de ambos, estaban situados lo suficientemente lejos de las demás parejas como para tener intimidad pero no demasiado para que los cúpidos no se diesen cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí. Lily miró hacia su alrededor, entre tantas parejas pudo distinguir a Bellatrix Black y Rodolphus Lestrange comiendo tarta de manzana aunque por suerte se encontraban bastante alejados de ellos; intentó buscar a Elyon y Remus pero no consiguió dar con sus dos amigos. Volvió a mirar hacia James que en ese momento estaba sacando pastel de cerezas de la cesta.

- Está todo increíble, me encanta. Comentó Lily ayudando a James a sacar la comida de la cesta, el castaño sonrió satisfecho. Para sorpresa de Lily, el cesto contenía más comida de la que aparentaba y al pastel hubo que añadir fresas con nata, mousse de chocolate, tarta de manzana, macedonia, delicias turcas, bocaditos de chocolate y coco y magdalenas rellenas de crema de vainilla.

- No sé por dónde empezar a comer. Dijo James frotándose las manos y mirando con ojos brillantes hacia los manjares, Lily le tendió una cucharita.

- Dumbledore se ha superado a sí mismo este año, todo es precioso. James asintió ante el comentario de Lily y luego se metió una magdalena en la boca mientras la pelirroja probaba un poco del mousse de chocolate.

La pareja siguió comiendo durante un buen rato mientras hablaban y hubo un momento en que los dos cúpidos se pusieron a tocar y cantar para ellos mientras el tercero le hacía una corona de flores a Lily. La pelirroja se dejó la corona puesta y sonrió alegremente, el día estaba siendo perfecto. James se acercó a Lily y la abrazó por la espalda, ella se recostó sobre su pecho y miró hacia el cielo.

- ¡Quema! Exclamó Amos Diggory soltando la tetera con brusquedad y haciendo que todo el té se derramase sobre la falda de Lily. La pelirroja se levantó de golpe mientras Amos se disculpaba y trataba de secarle la falda con servilletas.

- Está bien, no pasa nada. Dijo Lily intentando que el joven se calmase, el se disculpó una vez más antes de retirarse junto a la chica con la que estaba teniendo una cita. Lily sacó la varita de su bolsillo y apunto a la mancha, pero ésta no se fue; la pelirroja repitió el hechizo varias veces, pero la mancha no se quitaba así que cansada intentó tomar asiento al lado de James, pero un _crash_ la horrorizó, Lily miró hacia su falda y vio una gran raja que causaba que mostrase todo su muslo derecho y por muy pocos milímetros no enseñaba sus bragas. El merodeador le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego cogió una delicia turca y se la metió en la boca, inmediatamente al castaño le comenzaron a salir ronchas del tamaño de garbanzos.

- Qué extraño, no recuerdo ser alérgico a las delicias turcas. Comentó el castaño rascándose de forma impulsiva las ronchas del brazo, Lily le golpeó la mano para que parase. – Me pica.

- No te rasques o se pondrá peor. Ordenó la pelirroja examinando las delicias turcas, James aprovechó para rascarse la espalda y cuando Lily lo miró él sonrió angelicalmente. – Deja de rascarte.

- Pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Se quejó James, Lily se puso a examinar las ronchas de James y notó como algo le subía por la pierna, concretamente una cosa negra y peluda, la pelirroja gritó asustada y golpeó a James en la cara con fuerza sin querer antes de empezar a dar saltitos y sacudirse la pierna. El merodeador cogió un pequeño peluche con forma de ciempiés y se lo enseño a Lily que dejo de dar saltos y se puso a observar el peluche. El peluche comenzó a moverse en los dedos de James hasta que consiguió zafarse y saltar hacia la cara del castaño, allí el ciempiés comenzó a dar vueltas antes de que James lo volviese a atrapar y lo apretara en su mano. – Pero si no es de verdad.

- Pero me da mucho asco. Se defendió la pelirroja agitando las manos con nerviosismo y mirando con repugnancia hacia el peluche. James metió el ciempiés en un tarro que sacó de la cesta de comida, Lily seguía mirando hacia el peluche con asco así que el merodeador decidió esconder el frasco lejos de ellos; aún así tardó un buen rato en convencer a la pelirroja en que debía sentarse que estaba a salvo. Pero para su mala suerte no fue así, el ciempiés se consiguió escapar del tarro y se colocó sobre el pastel de cerezas; James para evitar que Lily se percatase de que el peluche se había escapado distrajo a la pelirroja preguntándole si los que había en unas mantas más lejos eran Elyon y Remus, momento que aprovechó el castaño para intentar coger el dichoso muñeco, sin embargo al acercar las manos la tarta explotó llenándolo tanto a él como a Lily de cerezas y bizcocho.

- ¿Qué diablos pasa? Preguntó James en voz alta mientras se rascaba una de las ronchas de la mejilla, Lily entrecerró los ojos enfadada y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, la respuesta estaba clara para ella, Thomas y Kath habían conseguido soltarse. Debían de estar escondidos en algún lugar cercano a ellos y si los encontraba ya podían darse por muertos.

- Os tengo. Murmuró Lily apuntando con la varita hacia las gradas, acto seguido parte de las gradas desaparecieron y pudo ver perfectamente a Thomas, Kath, Warren y Sirius, éstos dos últimos con un hechizo de protección que había protegido a los cuatro. - ¡Estáis muertos!

- ¡Corred! Gritó Thomas haciendo que los cuatro comenzasen a correr a máxima velocidad perseguidos por Lily, James y los tres cúpidos que los habían reconocido.

Los cuatro jóvenes llegaron a la entrada de Hogwarts corriendo y con las varitas en la mano.

- ¡Tenemos que separarnos! Exclamó Kath antes de lanzar un hechizo para que las puertas de Hogwarts se cerrasen y los hechizos de Lily chocasen contra ella al igual que las flechas.

- Nos vemos en mi habitación, allí podemos montar una barricada para impedir que entren. Contestó Thomas, los demás asintieron. Warren estiró el brazo para sujetar a Kath pero Sirius se le había adelantado y ya tiraba de la morena hacia el pasillo de la derecha; Thomas le hizo una señal a Warren y ambos corrieron hacia el pasillo de la izquierda. Minutos después James conseguía abrir la puerta de par en par, y mientras él y Lily corrían hacia la izquierda los cúpidos volaban hacia la derecha.

* * *

Elyon y Remus caminaban por los pasillos cogidos de la mano, aún sin creerse el día tan maravilloso y romántico que estaban teniendo. Por una vez todos sus amigos estaban desaparecidos y nadie los molestaba y lo mejor de todo era que no habían tenido que esconderse para poder disfrutar de ese bonito tiempo en pareja. Parecía que por fin sus amigos estaban empezando a madurar y a respetar su intimidad. Pero una vez más Remus se equivocaba.

Sirius y Kath corrían hacia ellos a toda velocidad, la morena saludó a Elyon con efusividad y la agarró del brazo, comenzando a tirar de ella.

- ¡Corre! Exclamó Kath pero Elyon permaneció inmóvil. Remus se cruzó de brazos delante de ellos esperando una explicación, el pelinegro rodó los ojos molesto.

- Es una larga historia, ¡ahora corred! Gritó el pelinegro, pero ya era demasiado tarde, los tres cúpidos los habían alcanzado y lanzaron una lluvia de flechas hacia ellos. Kath conjuró un escudo que usó para protegerse ella y a Elyon mientras que Sirius y Remus se escondían con rapidez detrás de una estatua. – Genial.

- ¿Otra vez? ¿¡Vosotros no aprendéis! Remus se giró furioso hacia Sirius que estaba mirando fijamente hacia Kath y Elyon, ésta última se había puesto su ya habitual caso de guerra y lanzaba hechizos contra los cúpidos.

- El escudo no va a aguantar. Dijo Sirius a Kath viendo como los angelitos lanzaban varias flechas a la vez y creaban grietas en el escudo de la morena. Remus lanzó un hechizo hacia uno de los cúpidos para intentar captar su atención y que las chicas pudieran escapar, pero sólo consiguieron distraer a uno de ellos que comenzó a lanzarles flechas con fuego. – ¿Otra genial idea moony?

- Tampoco vendría mal que tu colaborases. Protestó Remus mirando hacia su amigo, Sirius miró pensativo hacia la estatua y luego hacia las dos chicas, mientras tanto Remus apagaba el fuego de las flechas que les lanzaban. - ¡Sirius!

- Estoy pensando, ¿vale?

- Pues piensa rápido que mi novia está a punto de convertirse en un colador.

- Aquí no nos vendría mal una ayudita. Pidió Elyon lanzando un hechizo a los cúpidos que éstos esquivaron sin ningún tipo de problema, por lo que volvieron a la carga. Kath sostenía el escudo que las protegía pero que no les iba a durar mucho más tiempo. – ¡Remus!

Pero fue Sirius el que movió la varita y convirtió la estatua detrás de la que estaban escondidos en un matamoscas gigante que empezó a perseguir a los ángeles e intentar aplastarlos contra la pared, por lo que los cúpidos dejaron de dispararle a las dos chicas y comenzaron a lanzar flechas incendiarias al matamoscas mientras ellos huían, pero su genial huída no duro mucho ya que el hechizo de Sirius no aguantó demasiado, así que tuvieron que apurar el paso hasta llegar a la habitación de Thomas y Warren.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho esta vez? Exigió saber Elyon al ver cómo Kath abría el baúl de Thomas y se ponía a sacar pociones, mientras Sirius se sentaba en una de las camas y trataba de respirar con normalidad. - ¡Kath!

- Le fastidiamos la cita a Lily. Contestó la morena con tranquilidad mientras metía la cabeza dentro del baúl, ante tal revelación a Elyon casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas y las piernas le empezaron a temblar por lo que la rubia se apoyó en el escritorio antes de perder el equilibrio.

- ¿¡Te has vuelto loca? Preguntó Elyon mirando hacia la puerta, debía escapar antes de que Lily llegase echa una furia y la matase a ella también.

- La culpa es de ella, si no nos hubiera encadenado no habríamos tenido que vengarnos. Se defendió Kath sacando la cabeza del baúl y mirando por primera vez a la rubia que la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No la culpo por encadenaros.

- ¡Elyon!

- Chicas, ¿dónde está Remus? Preguntó Sirius agachándose y revisando las pociones que Kath había sacado, Elyon se puso a mirar a su alrededor y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que su novio no estaba en la habitación y que no tenía ni idea de si había llegado a entrar en algún momento.

- ¡Remus! Gritó Elyon preocupada corriendo hacia la puerta para chocar contra Warren y Thomas que entraron a toda prisa en el dormitorio y cerraron la puerta a la que luego lanzaron hechizos de protección y contra la que pusieron dos de las camas; a continuación Kath vació una de las pociones sobre el suelo y comenzaron a brotar sacos de arena como si de plantas de tomates se tratase; Warren y Thomas seguían tirados en el suelo intentando respirar con normalidad por lo que fue Sirius el que se unió a Kath en la vigilancia de la puerta atrincherándose detrás de los sacos de arena. - ¿Habéis visto a Remus?

- No, sólo he visto mi vida pasar ante mis ojos cuando pensé que habíamos llegado a un pasillo sin salida. Está llena de apuestas, me siento orgulloso. Comentó Thomas entrecortadamente mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, Elyon miró hacia Warren que negó con la cabeza, la rubia se sentó en la cama preocupada pero unos golpecitos en la ventana llamaron su atención, allí fuera volaba una pequeña lechuza marrón con un paquete atado a su pata. Elyon se levantó y abrió la ventana para que la lechuza entrará, ésta sobrevoló el dormitorio antes de descender y aterrizar sobre una de las camas, Elyon alargó la mano para quitarle el paquete pero la lechuza le picó la mano por lo que ella la apartó con rapidez.

- ¡Lechuza mala! Exclamó Elyon a la lechuza que giró la cabeza y la miró, un fuerte estruendo retumbó por toda la habitación y la puerta tembló, Lily acababa de lanzar un hechizo para derribar la puerta.

- ¿Creéis que la puerta aguantará? Preguntó Warren escondiéndose tras los sacos de arena con Kath y Sirius viendo como la puerta volvía a temblar.

- Black, ¿sabes que tienes una flecha clavada en la espalda? Dijo Thomas haciéndose dos rayas negras por debajo de los ojos para luego quitarle el casco de guerra a Elyon y ponérselo él.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Preguntó Sirius volteando la cabeza de un lado a otro para intentar verse la espalda.

- Pues es verdad. Afirmó Kath sorprendida poniéndose en pie para luego comenzar a tirar de la flecha.

- ¡Ay!. Exclamó Sirius quejándose cuando la morena le quitó la flecha de la espalda, Thomas salió del baño con un pequeño botiquín que entregó a Kath. – Eres una bruta.

- ¡Cállate y quítate la camisa! Ordenó la morena, por lo que el pelinegro asintió en silencio y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa bajo la atenta mirada de Kath que sacó desinfectante y vendas del botiquín.

- Vaya, esta vez sí que está enfadada. Dijo Thomas con una bolsa de palomitas y oyendo como Lily lanzaba todo tipo de insultos a la puerta; Warren se acomodó a su lado y cogió un puñado de palomitas que se metió en la boca. – Suerte que nuestras defensas son resistentes.

- A mí me preocupan más otras cosas. Murmuró Warren mientras observaba a una sonrojada Kath pegando una venda a la espalda desnuda de Sirius con tiritas.

- ¡Listo! Exclamó la morena guardando las cosas en el botiquín, Sirius recogió su camisa del suelo y comenzó a ponérsela, cuando terminó se giró hacia la morena a la que dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

- Normalmente suelo tener más citas con una chica antes de empezar a desnudarnos. Comentó Sirius moviendo las cejas significativamente para luego soltar una carcajada, Kath bufó molesta lo que no impidió que sus mejillas empezaran a tomar color. Sirius se echó hacia delante, lo que provocó que instintivamente ella se retirase hacia atrás, Kath tragó saliva nerviosa y miró fijamente a los ojos al pelinegro esperando alguna reacción pero él sólo le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad.

- ¡Kath! Exclamó Elyon sobresaltando a todos los presentes, Kath se giró hacia su amiga al igual que Sirius; la rubia tenía la pequeña lechuza sobre la cabeza y en las manos tenía el paquete sin abrir. – Esto es para ti, pero no pone de quién es.

- No hace falta, esa es la lechuza de Neizan. Señaló Kath antes de ponerse en pie y coger el paquete que Elyon tenía en las manos, la rubia parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida antes de bajar a la lechuza de su cabeza y dejarla sobrevolar el dormitorio, luego fue junto a Kath que estaba sentada en la cama con el paquete entre las manos, todos la observaban. – Estoy bien.

- Deberías abrirlo. Opinó Warren cogiendo otro puñado de palomitas por lo que Thomas apartó la bolsa de su amigo y lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Tonterías! Lo que tienes que hacer es deshacerte de él. Contradijo Thomas cruzándose de brazos por lo que casi tira al suelo la comida.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Hennings. Secundó Sirius poniéndose en pie para quitarle el regalo de las manos a Kath y desenfundando la varita.

- ¡No! Exclamó Kath quitándole el regalo de las manos, el pelinegro la miró furioso.

- Bien, haz lo que quieras. Masculló entre dientes el merodeador, Kath colocó el paquete sobre la cama y lo abrió, en el interior había un osito de peluche de unos cincuenta centímetros de color blanco, iba vestido con traje y en la mano izquierda llevaba una rosa envuelta como si fuera un pequeño ramo.

- Es precioso. Comentó Elyon sacando el peluche de la caja, Kath asintió con melancolía, era el mismo osito de peluche que habían visto en su primera cita en Hogsmeade y que ella había pedido para San Valentín en aquel entonces. - ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

- Crucificarlo y lanzarle tenedores como si fueran flechas, ¡cincuenta puntos para el que se lo clave en un ojo!. Propuso Thomas pero en cuanto acabó la frase Warren le dio una colleja por insensible, Elyon se había acercado a ellos para enseñarle el peluche al rubio mientras Kath suspiraba desde la cama.

- ¡Lily por dios deja de lanzar hechizos, es que no te aburres! Exclamó Elyon al oír una nueva explosión y ver cómo la puerta y las paredes temblaban.

- ¿Elyon? ¿Qué haces tú ahí? Preguntó la pelirroja desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Me secuestraron, ¿habéis visto a Remus? Quiso saber Elyon pero fue la voz de James la que contestó que no. – Espero que esté escondido en algún lugar.

- Apuesto a qué está en la enfermería. Comentó Warren divertido a Thomas que aceptó la apuesta estrechando su mano, el rubio le lanzó el osito de peluche a Kath que lo cogió y lo sentó sobre sus piernas.

- Tampoco es tan bonito, es más bien feo. Comentó Sirius cogiendo el oso y dándole vueltas para mirarlo desde diferentes ángulos, Kath intentó quitárselo pero sus intentos fueron en vano así que con los brazos en la cadera lo miró molesta. – No entiendo que veis las chicas en estas cosas.

- Son bonitos. Dijo Kath en voz baja y extendiendo la mano hacia Sirius, él chasqueó la lengua e ignoró a Kath. – Black.

- ¿Por qué simplemente no lo tiras? Preguntó el merodeador entregando el peluche a Kath, ella se encogió de hombros y él suspiro resignado. Kath cogió el peluche y lo guardo en la caja, colocando ésta sobre el escritorio, luego se unió a Thomas y Warren, Sirius se rascó la cabeza un par de segundos antes de unirse al grupo.

- Lily, ¿por qué no lo dejas pasar por esta vez? Preguntó Elyon a la pelirroja. Lily miró a James para pedir su opinión pero el castaño que estaba cruzado de brazos negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Sabotearon nuestra cita, exijo sus cabezas en una bandeja de plata! Explicó James, al otro lado de la puerta Thomas y Kath rodaron los ojos mientras Warren y Elyon golpearon sus frentes con la mano.

- La culpa es de Lily por encadenarnos en los dormitorios. Protestó Thomas, James miró a la pelirroja que le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa tímida y avergonzada. – Teníamos planes, ¿sabes?

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles? Quiso saber una incrédula Lily.

- Pues… beber hasta olvidar nuestros nombres, capturar un cúpido, ya que nuestro anterior intento fue un desastre, usar a los de primero como conejillos de indias, fastidiar otras citas que no fuera la tuya como la de Elyon (por lo que la rubia protestó), obligar a un elfo a que nos cocinase un pastel de once pisos… cosas de solteros Lily. Explicó Thomas mientras el resto lo miraba atónito.

- Pues no me vendría mal que los de primero probasen unas cuantas pociones que hice. Dijo Kath en voz baja por lo que Thomas asintió orgulloso de la idea que había dado.

- Mmm… tarta. Añadió Elyon mirando hacia la puerta con los ojos brillantes, Warren no pudo evitar soltar una larga carcajada que hizo a la rubia volver en sí.

- Está bien, os dejamos salir. Señaló James, los encerrados gritaron: ¡hurra! Por lo que James se aclaró la garganta para volver a llamar su atención. – Os dejamos salir y no tomaremos represarías contra vosotros sí no nos molestáis en lo que queda de tarde y me quitáis estas ronchas.

- Eso está hecho Potter. Prometió Warren que junto con Sirius y Thomas comenzó a desarmar la barricada mientras Kath y Elyon saltaban y chocaban las manos en el aire como si fueran animadoras.

Una vez que la barricada desapareció Thomas abrió la puerta con lentitud, apareciendo frente a ellos la figura de Lily con los brazos cruzados y golpeando la varita contra su codo, tras ella estaba James rascándose la barriga; de los tres cúpidos no había ni rastro. La pareja entró en el dormitorio y miró hacia Kath, que metió la cabeza en el baúl de Thomas para sacar al cabo de unos segundos un frasquito transparente con un líquido marrón-verdoso en su interior, la morena le dio el frasco a James antes de silbar a la lechuza que alzó el vuelo y coger el paquete con el osito de regalo y salir de la habitación.

- ¡Oh, no irás a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer! Exclamó Thomas a Kath pero Warren le cortó el paso y señaló a Elyon con el dedo índice.

- Te recuerdo que tenemos una apuesta. Recordó Warren, Thomas chasqueó los dedos y de la nada apareció una libreta, luego miró hacia Elyon que suspiró indignada antes de salir por la puerta seguida de Warren y Thomas, los tres con el objetivo de saber dónde se encontraba Remus.

James se tomó de un sorbo todo el contenido del frasco que empezó a hacer efecto inmediatamente y las ronchas comenzaron a desaparecer poco a poco. Lily se volvió hacia Sirius esperando una explicación, sin embargo el merodeador sólo se pasó la mano por el pelo para revolvérselo antes de salir del dormitorio sin mediar palabra. La pelirroja se giró hacia la puerta extrañada, pero en seguida James captó su atención al cogerla por la cintura y darle una vuelta sobre sí misma antes de dejarla a escasos centímetros del suelo mirando hacia él, Lily sonrió sorprendida y James la atrajo hacía sí para besarla.

**Muchas gracias a Siriusila9 , MusicBlack95, Lau Gokudera Abaloni, Maaarxd , G, Giuli-Uchiha93 y Oosaki Nana-chan , porque vuestros reviews me hacen muy feliz. Espero que este capitulo os haya gustado tanto como los anteriores. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ^_^**


	26. Capitulo 26

**Los personajes no son míos, sólo los tomo prestados durante un rato. Aclaración: lo escrito en cursiva corresponde al pasado.**

Capitulo 26.

Kath estaba sentada sobre el alfeizar de una de las ventanas de los pasillos de la Torre de Astronomía, allí llevaba ya más de una hora. La morena se soltó el pelo y agitó la cabeza, necesitaba pensar. Pensar en todo lo que Neizan le había dicho, en sí creerle o no, en si hacerle caso o no, en sí demostrarle que se equivocaba, en definitiva tenía que pensar y mucho; y para su desgracia ninguna de sus amigas podía ayudarla, ni siquiera se había atrevido a decirles nada acerca de lo que el pelirrojo le había dicho hacía ya dos días. Kath miró hacia la derecha, a su lado tenía el zumo de calabaza al que había echado unas gotas de veritaserum que guardaba en su baúl. La morena suspiró y miró por la ventana, aún no sabía qué hacer.

- Así que estás aquí. Comentó Sirius apareciendo de la nada y caminando hacia ella, la saludó dándole un pequeño golpe con los dedos en la frente. En el rostro de Kath se dibujó una sonrisa que desapareció a los pocos segundos. - ¡Vamos a jugar a las cartas! Ya sé cómo ganarte.

- No, yo… ahora no me apetece. Murmuró Kath pesadamente apartando la mirada de Sirius, pero él se agacho y buscó la mirada de la chica; ella volvió a apartar la mirada de él y él volvió a buscar, esto duró durante minutos hasta que ella lo miró de frente con una sonrisa divertida. - ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Yo? Nada. Contestó Sirius sacándose una tableta de chocolate del bolsillo, la misma tableta que Kath le había metido en el bolsillo cuando él la cargaba en su espalda de vuelta de Hogwarts, Sirius abrió la tableta. - ¿No sabrás cómo llegó esto a mi bolsillo?

- ¿Por qué debería saberlo?. Respondió Kath mirando hacia el chocolate para luego guiñarle un ojo a Sirius, él partió otro trozo que luego dividió en dos, uno para él y otro para ella. – Aunque si lo supiera, no te lo diría.

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué bonito! Exclamó Sirius pasando por delante de los ojos de Kath unos trocitos de chocolate, ella siguió el chocolate con la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior, el chocolate relleno de fresa era su favorito. - ¿Vas a contarme de una vez lo que te paso con Kliem?

- Nada. Masculló Kath que apartó la mirada y se metió el trozo de chocolate en la boca, Sirius suspiró exasperado y se guardo la tableta de chocolate de nuevo en el bolsillo, miró a Kath fijándose por primera vez en que al lado de la chica había un zumo de calabaza.

- No me mientas, sé que te pasó algo con Kliem estás rara desde hace dos días. Objetó Sirius apoyando las manos en el alfeizar dejando a Kath en el centro, ella lo miró durante un par de segundos antes de volver a bajar la mirada mostrando mucho interés por sus zapatos. Sirius carraspeó para llamar la atención de la morena, pero ella no levantó la cabeza. El pelinegro la miro cansado, se separó de la ventana y se revolvió el pelo, luego fue hacia la ventana y tomó un sorbo del zumo, inmediatamente Kath levantó la cabeza y miró con intensidad al merodeador.

- Sirius, ¿tuviste algo que ver con mi ruptura con Neizan? Preguntó Kath con seriedad y bajándose del alfeizar de la ventana, el pelinegro la miró aún con el zumo de la calabaza en la mano.

- Si.

_Kath caminaba con el regalo de Neizan en las manos, iba andando en dirección a la sala común de Ravenclaw y junto a ella volaba la pequeña lechuza que ululaba a medida que se acercaban. Kath giró por la última esquina antes de llegar a la sala común y fue cuando lo vio, Neizan estaba sentado en el suelo jugando despreocupadamente con una pelota que lanzaba contra la pared y que luego atrapaba con una sola mano. La pequeña lechuza ululó felizmente y voló hacia su dueño al que le quitó la pelota y alzó el vuelo, Neizan sonrió y miró hacia los lados, buscando a Kath a la que encontró parada a unos metros de él. El pelirrojo se puso en pie y tras sacudirse los pantalones caminó hacia la morena con seguridad._

_- Sabía que vendrías. Dijo Neizan saludando a Kath, ella le entregó el regalo golpeándole con él en el estómago, el pelirrojo mostró una pequeña mueca de dolor, pero se mantuvo firme. – Yo también me alegro de verte._

_- ¿En qué estabas pensando?. Quiso saber Kath cruzándose de brazos, Neizan abrió la caja y sacó el oso de peluche, cogió el osito y lo comenzó a mover delante de la cara de la morena hasta que finalmente aburrido lo volvió a meter dentro de la caja._

_- Pensé que te gustaría, además era la excusa perfecta para que vinieras. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante._

_- ¿Y no sabes mandarme una nota como las personas normales?. Protestó Kath fulminando al pelirrojo con la mirada, él se encogió de hombros_

_- ¡Oh venga! Los dos sabemos que no hubieras venido sola si te hubiera mandado una nota. Dijo Neizan, su lechuza regresó volando y aterrizó en su hombro izquierdo, él le quitó la pelota del pico y la lanzó lejos; luego cogió a Kath del brazo y la llevó a una clase vacía. Kath se sentó en una de las sillas mientras Neizan dejaba el regalo sobre la mesa._

_- ¿Y bien?.Preguntó Kath_

_- Antes de empezar, prométeme que me escucharás hasta el final. Pidió Neizan, Kath levantó la mano y murmuró lo prometo a regañadientes para luego bajar la mano e indicar a Neizan que comenzase. – Rompimos porque tú me pillaste besándome con otra chica, ¿cierto? (Kath asintió), vale pues quiero que sepas que yo estaba allí porque supuestamente tú me habías mandado una nota diciéndome que nos encontrásemos allí._

_Neizan se sacó una nota arrugada de su bolsillo y se la tendió a Kath, ella la cogió y la miró un par de segundos antes de dejarla sobre la mesa._

_- Cuando llegué había una chica de cabello rojo que se lanzó sobre mí y me besó justo cuando tú llegaste. Explicó Neizan, Kath arqueó las cejas y le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad._

_- Es la peor excusa que he oído nunca. Contestó Kath poniéndose en pie, pero Neizan la obligó a sentarse de nuevo por lo que la morena bostezó en señal de protesta._

_- Si, lo sé. Por eso he estado investigando, esa chica en realidad no era ni pelirroja ni pertenecía a mi casa como ponía en su uniforme, lo que hizo bastante difícil que diera con ella. Al final resultó que era morena y de Slytherin (Kath iba a protestar pero Neizan la mandó a callar), tras hacerle chantaje, algo de lo que no me siento orgulloso, me contó que le mandaron una carta y dinero explicándole lo que tenía que hacer._

_- ¡Esto es ridículo! Además, ¿por qué iba a creerte? Todo esto parece sacado de una revista sensacionalista. Se quejó Kath, Neizan rodó los ojos ofendido y del bolsillo sacó la carta que la chica le había enviado para entregársela a Kath que se puso a leerla, cuando terminó dejo la carta sobre la mesa y miró hacia él. –Sigo sin creer nada de esto, pudiste escribirla tú mismo._

_- Prometiste que ibas a escucharme. Recordó Neizan, ella asintió con una sonrisa._

_- Y te estoy escuchando, pero no dije nada acerca de creerte. Bueno, imaginemos por un momento que te creo, ¿quién se tomaría la molestia de montar todo esto?. Preguntó la morena poniéndose en pie y entregándole las pruebas a Neizan, el pelirrojo mostró una sonrisa de superioridad._

_- ¿Con quién has pasado la mayor parte del tiempo desde que rompimos?_

_- Thomas está demasiado ocupado con sus apuestas como para organizar algo así. Contestó Kath tras estar un par de segundos pensando, Neizan puso los ojos en blanco y dio un pellizco a la morena en el brazo. - ¡Ay! Pues sin contar a Thomas, con la persona con la que más tiempo he estado es con Black._

_- Y también fue con él con la primera persona que te encontraste cuando paso todo. Añadió el ravenclaw._

_- Pura casualidad. Protestó Kath alzando la voz y fulminando a Neizan con la mirada, él pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos molesto._

_- ¿Casualidad? ¿Y el resto de veces? Puede que tú no te dieras cuenta pero siempre estaba a tu alrededor impidiendo que habláramos. Comentó Neizan casi a gritos también, el pelirrojo la miraba exasperado mientras Kath lo miraba con los brazos en jarras._

_- ¡Sí y también estaba con Thomas! Apuntó Kath_

_- ¡No es lo mismo Kath! Gritó Neizan dando un puñetazo a la mesa. – Black contrató a una chica para que tú nos pillaras liándonos y me dejaras. ¡Es un tipo mezquino!_

_- ¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan seguro! ¡Además que iba a conseguir Sirius haciéndonos romper!. Gritó Kath esperando una respuesta del pelirrojo, sin embargo él sólo se limitó a mirarla con intensidad, Neizan pensaba en algo, sus ojos se lo decían; finalmente el pelirrojo apartó la mirada._

_- ¡Sólo lo sé! Se defendió el ravenclaw._

_- ¡Estás paranoico! Exclamó Kath caminando hacia la puerta con decisión, Neizan la observaba alejarse y suspiró profundamente._

_- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? Preguntó Neizan mirando hacia la morena, el chico estaba apoyado en la mesa y tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía bastante cansado. – Lleváis años peleando, sabes de lo que capaz, ¿por qué crees que no te haría algo así?_

_- Porque él no es el tipo de persona que hace eso. Respondió Kath con seguridad mirando a Neizan, el joven levantó la mirada y clavó su mirada en la de Kath._

_- Estás equivocada. Murmuró Neizan, Kath abrió la puerta dispuesta a irse. – Bien, demuéstrame que me equivoco. Usa veritaserum y sí tú tienes razón y Black no tiene nada que ver, no volverás a saber nada de mí._

_- Esto es ridículo. Concluyó Kath dando un portazo y dejando a Neizan frustrado pero satisfecho, la duda había sido sembrada en la mente de Kath y ella no era de las personas que se quedasen sin intentar averiguar la verdad._

* * *

Remus estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala común leyendo el periódico y tratando de ignorar a su novia la cual no hacía sino intentar captar su atención. Pero Remus John Lupin se había impuesto castigar a su novia mediante la ignorancia y lo iba a cumplir; y por mucho que Elyon se empeñase en captar su atención mediante comentarios subidos de tono, susurros en el oído y caricias no iba a ceder. Aunque claro, seamos sinceros, él era un chico y ante determinadas cosas era débil.

- Remus, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir enfadado? Preguntó Elyon mientras le quitaba el periódico de las manos al merodeador y se sentaba ella en sus rodillas. Remus la cogió en brazos y la sentó en la silla donde estaba sentada anteriormente y cogió un libro. – Ya te he pedido perdón un millón de veces, ¿no crees que estas siendo poco comprensivo?

Remus la miró enarcando las cejas mostrando claramente su disconformidad, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Quieres un té amorcito? Preguntó Elyon sacando un termo y sirviéndole una tacita de té que colocó justó delante del castaño. Remus cogió la taza, la olió y la dejó en su sitio. Elyon suspiró apenada, sabía que intentar que se bebiese uno de sus tés iba a ser imposible y por mucha poción que Kath hubiese añadido sin olor ni sabor, Remus no era tonto y sabría que había algo raro. – Perdón, siento que los angelitos te capturasen de nuevo y te ataran a una diana gigante a la que empezaron a dar vueltas y a la que disparaban flechas con fuego y truenos.

Remus no apartó la mirada del libro, así que Elyon sacó otro termo con té pero este sin poción, y se lo sirvió en una tacita para ella.

- Con los que deberías estar enfadado es con Warren, Thomas, Kath y Black; ellos se cargaron la cita de Lily y James y provocaron que los cúpidos los persiguieran. Bueno pero todo eso fue porque Lily los encadenó, así que es culpa de ella. Eso, enfádate con Lily. Concluyó Elyon que tras beberse todo el contenido de la taza de té vació más contenido del termo en la taza. – Remus, cómo sigas sin hablarme me liaré con el primero que entre a la sala común.

Remus asomó los ojos por encima del libro y miró hacia la puerta al igual que Elyon. El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y entró Thomas, Remus suspiró aliviado sin que Elyon se diese cuenta, ya que temió por un momento que cierto rubio entrase.

- Thomas no cuenta, con el siguiente que entre sí que me lio. Aseguró Elyon rellenando por tercera vez su taza.

- ¿De qué hablas? Preguntó Thomas pero Elyon movió su mano para quitarle importancia al asunto, el chico cogió una silla y se sentó, luego chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer su libreta de apuestas. - ¿Aún sigue enfadado?

- Sí, es por ello que he decidido que me liaré con el próximo que entre por la puerta. Informó Elyon levantando su taza al aire y luego bebiendo de un trago el contenido.

- Pues creo que Warren está al llegar. Comentó Thomas divertido mirando hacia Remus, el merodeador levantó la vista y fulminó a Thomas con la mirada para luego mirar con temor hacia la entrada. – ¿Has visto a Lily?

- Debe estar en algún lugar dándose el lote con Potter. Vida de pareja, antes yo tenía de eso. Dijo Elyon melodramática, Remus dio un respingo y Thomas negó con la cabeza.

- Vamos Lupin, si tampoco fue para tanto. Además parte de la culpa es tuya, todos consiguieron huir menos tú. Expresó Thomas mientras escribía tranquilamente en su libreta, sin embargo el comentario no le sentó muy bien a Remus que partió el libro que tenía en las manos por la mitad y que luego lanzó a la chimenea.

- ¡¿Qué no fue para tanto? Gritó Remus mirando hacia Thomas, Elyon parpadeó sorprendida un par de veces, su novio había hablado después de dos días. En su tono se podía notar que quería degollar a su amigo, pero había hablado. – ¡Esos cúpidos estuvieron a punto de matarme **dos** veces por vuestra culpa!.

- Cielito, ¿qué tal si tomas un poco de té? Preguntó Elyon cogiendo la taza que anteriormente le había ofrecido, pero Remus volvió a rechazarla, Thomas que iba a protestar fue interrumpido por Elyon. – Thomas cierra la boca durante un ratito.

- ¡A la orden! Exclamó el moreno para luego fingir que cerraba una cremallera en su boca y tiraba la llave lejos.

- Y lo increíble es que cuando llegasteis para "rescatarme", éste y Hokins habían apostado sobre si estaría en la enfermería. Protestó Remus a la vez que señalaba hacia Thomas que movía la cabeza al son de la canción que estaba silbando. - ¡Todavía lo mato!

Remus saltó sobre el sofá y cogió un cojín con el que pretendía ir a asfixiar a Thomas, pero al ver que Elyon se puso en medio para cortarle el paso decidió sacar la varita con la que apuntó a la silla donde estaba Thomas sentado e hizo que ésta se volcase hacia atrás haciendo que el moreno se cayese al suelo de espalda, por lo que el licántropo sonrió victorioso.

- ¡Lupin a que llamo a los cúpidos para que vuelvan! Amenazó Thomas con una sonrisa maquiavélica, lo que hizo enfurecer aún más al merodeador. Remus apuntó con su varita a Thomas, pero fue él el que cayó al suelo petrificado; Elyon y Thomas comenzaron a mirar en busca del responsable, el moreno sonrió cuando vio en la entrada de la sala común a Warren. – Ves, te dije que Warren no tardaría en llegar.

- Llevaba meses queriendo hacer eso. Comentó Warren feliz mientras caminaba hacia Thomas, Elyon se agachó y acarició la ahora fría mejilla de su novio, luego se volteó hacia Warren.

- ¡Despetrificalo! ¡Ya! Exigió Elyon al rubio.

- ¡Estás loca! Me quiere matar. Se opuso Thomas cogiendo el termo de té de Elyon y mirando a la rubia. - ¿Este es el que te dio Kath?

- Si. Afirmó la rubia, pero cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo ya era demasiado tarde puesto que Warren se había adelantado y la estaba sujetando. Thomas se acercó al cuerpo petrificado de Remus, le abrió la boca y le vació el contenido del termo. - ¡Te has pasado! Como le pase algo es responsabilidad tuya.

Warren soltó a Elyon y agitó la varita para despetrificar al merodeador, inmediatamente Elyon estaba al lado de Remus para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Preguntó Remus apoyándose en Elyon para ponerse en pie.

- ¿No recuerdas nada? Quiso saber Elyon, Remus negó con la cabeza antes de sentarse en el sofá, la rubia se volvió hacia sus dos amigos que chocaban las manos dándose la enhorabuena tras haber realizado un buen trabajo.

- ¿Ha pasado algo importante? Dijo Remus antes de dar un gran bostezo, Elyon negó con la cabeza mientras Warren y Thomas se reían por detrás.

- Thomas, Elyon tengo que hablar con vosotros. Es importante. Interrumpió Warren con voz seria, sus dos amigos se giraron hacia él, Warren indicó a Thomas que tomara asiento, Elyon dejó a Remus admirando el fuego ya que el té lo había dejado un poco adormilado y fue a tomar asiento al lado de Thomas, Warren respiró hondo antes de sentarse. – Es sobre Kath.

* * *

- Sirius, ¿tuviste algo que ver con mi ruptura con Neizan? Preguntó Kath con seriedad y bajándose del alfeizar de la ventana, el pelinegro la miró aún con el zumo de la calabaza en la mano.

- Si. Contestó el merodeador, acto seguido se llevó las manos a la boca tapándosela para luego mirar hacia Kath. La morena lo miraba fijamente y con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Contrataste a una chica para que se liara con Neizan? Exigió saber Kath, su voz pese a sonar firme dejó notar nerviosismo.

- Si. Afirmó el pelinegro, luego miró hacia el zumo de calabaza y lo comprendió todo, inmediatamente soltó el vaso que se estrelló contra el suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. - ¿Le pusiste poción de la verdad?

- ¿Por qué? Preguntó Kath mirando fijamente a Sirius, el pelinegro se mordió el labio intentando impedir que las palabras salieran, pero fue en vano.

- Porque es un imbécil, me cae mal. Además pasabas todo tú tiempo con él, apenas te veía y cuando te veía no me hacías caso; era muy frustrante. Explicó Sirius mirando con horror como la cara de Kath cambiaba y ahora su miraba sólo reflejaba odio, la morena estaba enfadada, muy enfadada.

- ¡¿Me estás diciendo qué hiciste qué me rompieran el corazón porque te sentías solo? Dijo Kath entre dientes mientras apretaba los puños para intentar calmarse.

- Sí, bueno… no. Sé que lo que hice no está bien, pero no pude evitarlo. Cuando te vi llorando desconsoladamente supe que había hecho algo realmente malo, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Sirius intentó acortar distancias entre ambos, pero Kath dio un paso hacia atrás y levanto la mano empuñando la varita pero sin la firmeza que la caracterizaba. – Kath.

- ¡No te atrevas a acercarte! Gritó la morena histérica lo que hizo que Sirius se detuviera en seco y la mirase, Kath estaba a punto de derrumbarse y él solo tenía ganas de apretarla entre sus brazos para que llorase, pero sabía que ella no se lo iba a permitir. – Así que durante todo este tiempo, sólo estabas conmigo porque te sentías culpable.

La voz de Kath fue apagándose a medida que hablaba, al igual que también iba bajando la varita poco a poco, esto fue aprovechado por Sirius que avanzó un par de pasos hacia la morena.

- Eso no es cierto, bueno vale puede que me sintiera un poco culpable pero también tenía que asegurarme de que no volvieses con Kliem. Explicó Sirius arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de lo que acababa de decir y maldiciendo por debajo la poción de la verdad. Kath volvió a apuntar al pecho de Sirius con la varita y en sus ojos ya se podían percibir lágrimas intentando salir. – Me gusta estar contigo, por eso siempre trato de saber dónde estás y busco cualquier excusa para escaquearme de las citas que Hennings me organiza cuando sé que estás sola.

- ¡Eres la persona más egoísta y egocéntrica que he conocido nunca!. Gritó Kath con voz firme, la morena había bajado la varita y se limpiaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos con la manga del suéter, Sirius abrió la boca pero no pudo articular palabra. – No quiero volver a tener nada que ver contigo.

La morena se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo mientras Sirius se quedaba quieto, inmóvil. El pelinegro miró hacia el zumo de calabaza que manchaba todo el suelo y que había causado que soltase toda la verdad y sin saber cómo sus piernas se movieron y salió corriendo tras la morena, debía impedir que llegase hasta sus amigos, si llegaba hasta su habitación y le contaba todo lo sucedido a Thomas y Lily, estaba completamente seguro de que no volvería a poder hablar con ella ni pasar una tarde haciendo el tonto y esa idea no le gustaba en absoluto.

Sirius alcanzó a Kath cuando ella subía las escaleras que daban a la sala común de Griffindor, el merodeador tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de agarrar a la morena del brazo y hacerla girar para mirarla a la cara. Kath se sorprendió al notar el contacto de Sirius sobre su brazo pero al ver al pelinegro le dio un fuerte bofetón sin pensar haciendo que Sirius volviese la cara del golpe, sin embargo eso no hizo que el merodeador soltase el brazo a la morena, al contrario la sujeto con más fuerza.

- ¡Suéltame! Exigió Kath con furia a Sirius pero éste la obligó a bajar un escalón quedándose ahora la morena solo un escalón por encima de él.

- No. Respondió Sirius mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Kath tenía los ojos rojos y ya no le caían lágrimas, seguramente se las había secado mientras corría y ahora se estaba forzando a sí misma a no llorar. Sirius la miró apenado, todo eso era culpa suya. – Yo… lo siento.

- ¿¡Qué lo sientes! Exclamó Kath indignada apartando la mirada y moviendo violentamente el brazo para intentar soltarse del agarre, pero Sirius no redujo la presión sobre el brazo de la chica ni un milímetro. – ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que he sufrido por tus actos egoístas! ¡Estuve llorando durante días! ¡Tuve una grave anemia! ¡Me desmaye en las gradas!

-¡Lo sé! No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Pidió Sirius con voz quebrada, el pelinegro notaba la mejilla ardiendo del tortazo que la morena le había propiciado pero no iba a ceder, no iba a dejarla cruzar el retrato. – ¡No pensé que te fuera a afectar tanto! ¡Estaba realmente preocupado por ti!.

- ¡Te sentías culpable, eso es todo! Protestó Kath mientras una solitaria lágrima brotaba de su ojo y recorría su mejilla derecha hasta finalmente llegar al dedo de Sirius, el pelinegro le limpio la lágrima con suavidad y le acarició la mejilla dulcemente. – Déjame ir.

- No puedo, no puedo dejar que le cuentes nada a Hennings y Evans. Murmuró Sirius mientras Kath empezaba a sollozar en silencio, el pelinegro tenía su mano sobre su mejilla y sin darse cuenta comenzó a atraerla hacia él manteniéndola sujetada por el brazo con firmeza pero con menos fuerza, sus rostros cada vez estaban más cerca y podía notar como Kath respiraba cada vez más entrecortadamente.

- Demasiado tarde. Dijo Thomas captando su atención, a su lado se encontraba Warren, ambos chicos tenían la varita en la mano y apuntaban hacia el merodeador mientras Elyon le hizo una seña a la morena para que fuera hacia ellos; Kath se soltó del brazo de Sirius y fue corriendo hacia Elyon que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, las dos amigas se fundieron en un abrazo. – Así que es cierto, Kath rompió con Kliem por tu culpa. Debo felicitarte nos engañaste a todos.

- ¿Cómo os habéis enterado? Preguntó Kath mirando hacia su primo, Thomas y Elyon se giraron hacia Warren.

- Digamos que participe un poco en la investigación. Contestó Warren tímidamente, Kath lo miró con una ceja levantada, ya le pediría explicaciones más tarde. La morena miró hacia Sirius y sus miradas se encontraron, el pelinegro la miraba entre apenado y abatido.

- ¿Lo mato? Preguntó Thomas inocentemente, fue entonces cuando Elyon se acercó a él y le arrebató la varita de un manotazo.

- ¡Todos al dormitorio! Tenemos demasiadas cosas que discutir antes de que Lily llegue. Ordenó Elyon, Warren le paso un brazo por encima del hombro a Kath y la obligó a entrar a la sala común, seguida de Thomas que seguía protestando por no poder acabar con la vida de Sirius, la última en entrar fue la rubia que miró hacia el merodeador antes de desaparecer. – Remus está dormido en la sala común, te agradecería que lo subieras a vuestro dormitorio. ¡Ah! Y mantente alejado de Thomas, aún no sé si Kath lo dejará matarte.

* * *

Entre té, chocolate, palomitas y helado Warren les contó a sus amigos todo lo que había ocurrido, cómo Neizan le había propuesto participar en la investigación porque él había accedido. Durante todo su relato sus amigos exclamaban ¡oh!, ¡ah! y demás signos de sorpresa, hasta que Kath tomó el relevo y contó lo que había sucedido con Sirius. Horas más tarde llegó Lily a la que contaron una versión resumida de lo sucedido y a la que también tuvieron que quitarle la varita y atarla junto a Thomas.

Una vez que lograron convencer a Lily y Thomas de no tomar represarías contra Sirius, fueron liberados aunque sus varitas siguieron confiscadas por seguridad. Sin embargo, los peores temores de Sirius se confirmaron, todos se pusieron de acuerdo en que el merodeador no volviese a tener contacto con la morena lo que incluía un plan de organización para no dejar a la morena sola, algo con lo que Kath no estaba para nada conforme ya que en su opinión todos sus amigos pecaban de sobreprotectores.

Tres semanas después, Sirius había renunciado a la posibilidad de poder mantener cualquier tipo de contacto con Kath y jugaba una partida de ajedrez con Peter en la sala común mientras Lily y James se hacían cariñitos en el sofá y Elyon trataba de hacer las paces con Remus, ya que el licántropo comió crestas de gallo con salsa picante que anuló el efecto de la poción que Thomas y Warren le habían suministrado, por lo que Remus recordaba absolutamente todo.

- Remusín. Llamaba Elyon con voz melosa a Remus para a continuación apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su novio y mover las pestañas con rapidez, intentando parecer una chica adorable. - ¿Cuánto más tiempo vas a estar enfadado?

- El justo y necesario para que aprendas que no puedes eliminar mis enfados con pociones. Explicó Remus con claridad apartando la cabeza de Elyon de su hombro, la rubia hinchó la cara enfadada y el merodeador paso la hoja del periódico.

- ¿Cómo iba a saber que las crestas de gallo con salsa picante iban anular el efecto?. Además fueron Thomas y Warren. Protestó Elyon poniéndose en pie y apartando a James de Lily, si ella no podía disfrutar de su novio, su querida amiga tampoco.

- ¡Oye! Se quejó James fulminando a la rubia con la mirada, Elyon simplemente le mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas y se abrazó a Lily, la pelirroja suspiró y le acaricio la cabeza a Elyon como si fuera un gatito indefenso; Elyon miró hacia James y le enseñó la lengua por lo que el castaño se cruzó de brazos enojado.

- Remus deberías perdonarla ya, llevas enfadado cuatro días. Dijo Lily mirando hacia él, Remus simplemente paso la página ignorando el comentario de la pelirroja.

- ¡Si reconciliaos de una vez! Exclamó James, luego se levantó y le arrebató el periódico a su amigo por lo que Remus se cruzó de brazos enfadado. – Vamos moony, si te pasas todas las noches diciendo lo mucho que la echas de menos, ¿a que sí Sirius?

- Lo que tú digas. Dijo Sirius viendo como Peter le comía otro caballo, con lo mal que estaba jugando seguramente iba a perder. James rodó los ojos y miró hacia Elyon que miraba ilusionada a Remus, que a su vez lo miraba a él con mala cara.

- ¿En serio? Preguntó la rubia, James asintió mientras Remus lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- Hombres, son unos orgullosos. Murmuró Lily a Elyon que rio por lo bajo para que Remus no la oyese.

- Yo creo que sí le haces unas cuantas carantoñas más caerá a tus pies. Recomendó Peter a la vez que le comía una torre a Sirius y se preparaba para hacerle jaque, James aplaudió ante la idea de Peter y Remus se puso colorado.

- ¡Dejad de hablar de mí como si no estuviese aquí! Gritó Remus, inmediatamente todos los presentes, a excepción de Sirius, soltaron una carcajada.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Preguntó Warren bajando las escaleras que daban a la habitaciones de las chicas, Lily le tendió la mano para que se la chocase y se fuese a sentar a su lado.

- Remus, que está a punto de ceder ante Elyon. Explicó Lily entre risas, la rubia asintió victoriosa y volvió a mirar hacia James que le hacía señales para que se alejara de Lily pero que decidió ignorar por lo que James se sentó al lado de Remus no sin antes amenazar a la rubia. - ¿Tú no estabas con Kath y Thomas?

- Sí, pero decidí huir antes de que la cosa se ponga peligrosa. Explicó Warren estirándose hacia atrás, Lily lo miró sin entender nada. – Thomas estaba practicando el hechizo duplicador con pelotas de plástico.

- ¿Y qué tienes eso de peligroso? Preguntó James, inmediatamente Remus se giró hacia él.

- Hennings es en sí peligroso. Contestó Remus, por lo que James se echó a reír, Remus aún no le perdonaba a Thomas que los cúpidos lo torturasen dos veces.

- Inicialmente eso no tenía peligro, pero es que ya hay como unas cuatrocientas pelotas de plástico en la habitación. Contó Warren, Lily puso los ojos en blanco y Elyon comenzó a reírse.

- ¡Jaque! Exclamó Peter, poniéndose en pie y felicitándose a sí mismo; Sirius se puso a examinar el tablero para analizar su siguiente jugada.

Sin embargo, su concentración fue interrumpida por una oleada de pelotas de plástico que caían escaleras abajo y que inundaban poco a poco la sala común, seguidas de las pelotas se escuchó un fuerte golpe, como si alguien se hubiese caído por las escaleras. Lily fue la primera en girarse y en ponerse en pie de un salto, en los primeros escalones se podía divisar una figura entre las pelotas de plástico.

- ¡Thomas! Gritó Lily asustada yendo hacia el cuerpo de Thomas, que reposaba inconsciente sobre las escaleras entre pelotas. - ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Thomas? Preguntó Elyon que se había puesto en pie y estaba junto a Lily examinando el cuerpo de su amigo, Warren estaba agachado junto a Lily y le tomó el pulso.

- No respira. Dijo Warren mirando con preocupación hacia Lily, la pelirroja sacudió el cuerpo de Thomas pero el joven no respondió. - ¿Alguien sabe primeros auxilios?

- Deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería. Propuso James cogiendo el brazo del chico para soltarlo y ver cómo caía por el efecto de la gravedad hacia el suelo. – No tiene buena pinta. ¿Remus tú no sabias primeros auxilios?

- ¡Oh Thomas! Exclamó Elyon entre sollozos mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se sonaba en él, Lily tenía la mano de su amigo cogida entre las suyas. James, Peter y Sirius se miraron entre ellos preocupados, tenían que llevarlo cuanto antes a la enfermería.

- ¡Apartaos! Gritó Remus con voz heroica y arremangándose las mangas de la camisa, James se colocó al lado de Lily que no hacía sino sollozar y le agarró con fuerza la mano, mientras Elyon ocultaba su cara con el pañuelo para que no la vieran llorar. El licántropo colocó la cabeza de Thomas en posición recta y le abrió la boca para después de darle el masaje cardiorespiratorio hacerle el boca a boca. – Tranquilos, yo lo salvaré.

- Thomas, no te mueras. Rogó Lily mientras sujetaba con fuerza su mano, Peter le apretó el hombro con fuerza en señal de apoyo, mientras Sirius y Warren miraban con cierto aversión como Remus le hacia el boca a boca al castaño.

- ¡Kath mira estoy ahí abajo! Gritó Thomas bajando las escaleras seguido de Kath, cuando llegaron a las últimas escaleras se encontraron a todos sus amigos alrededor del cuerpo inconsciente de Thomas y mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos. - ¿A qué vienen esas caras?

- Debimos suponerlo. Murmuró James antes de coger una de las bolas y lanzársela al auténtico Thomas que la atrapo al vuelo, Lily y Elyon corrieron hacia el moreno al que envolvieron en un abrazo, mientras Remus se ponía en pie y miraba con instintos asesinos hacia él.

- ¡Thomas nos has dado un susto de muerte! Dijo Elyon mientras Lily asentía, James se había puesto en pie y con ayuda de Sirius levantó al falso Thomas y lo sentó en una de las sillas.

- Te debo tres galeones. Murmuró Warren a Kath pero Remus que estaba su lada carraspeó molesto, por lo que ambos se giraron horrorizados hacia el merodeador. Remus los miraba con los brazos cruzados esperando una explicación.

- Lily, creo que nos interesa oír esto. ¿Sobre qué exactamente apostasteis? Exigió saber Remus, Lily y Elyon se giraron hacia Warren y Kath con interés mientras ambos jóvenes tragaban saliva con nerviosismo.

- ¿Ya metisteis la pata? Con lo bien que nos había quedado. Dijo Thomas como queja, Lily sacó la varita y apuntó hacia Thomas con ella.

- ¡Tiraste al doble adrede! Chilló Lily, Thomas desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y la pelirroja fulminó con la mirada a Kath y Warren. - ¡Pero vosotros estáis mal de la cabeza!

- Por cierto Kath te debo cinco galeones. Respondió Thomas antes de lanzar una bola hacia la morena que la cogió sin problemas, ésta se la lanzo hacia Warren y el rubio se la lanzó a Elyon. - ¡Venga Lily! Deberías estar feliz, estoy sano y salvo.

- No por mucho tiempo. Comentó Remus en tono sombrío y lanzando un hechizo hacia Thomas que saltó y se escondió bajo las pelotas de plástico. – Hennings te mataré aunque sea lo último que haga.

- Warren no me esperaba esto de ti, de ellos dos sí (Kath lejos de protestar sonrió orgullosa)… pero de ti. Dijo Elyon, Warren se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué apostasteis? Preguntó James interesado por lo que Lily le dio un codazo en el estómago.

- ¡Os parecerá bonito! ¡Casi me muero del susto cuando vi a Thomas inconsciente! ¡Tenéis un sentido del humor muy retorcido!. Lily se llevó una mano a la cadera mientras con la otra alegaba a Kath y Warren que miraban hacia el suelo como niños buenos, James los miraba divertido y Sirius no apartaba la mirada de Kath momento que aprovechó Peter para darse una ayudita extra eliminando unos cuantos alfiles del pelinegro.

- ¿No llegas tarde? Preguntó Elyon cortando la bronca de Lily y mirando hacia Kath.

- ¡Oh, mierda! Gritó Kath antes de subir corriendo las escaleras, para bajar dos minutos más tarde descalza y con unas botas de tacón en una mano y unas medias negras en la otra, tras agradecérselo a Elyon la morena salió a toda velocidad por el retrato.

- ¡Thomas quieto! Exclamó Lily viendo como el moreno iba a cruzar el retrato tras Kath.

- Pero… Empezó a protestar el moreno, Lily negó con la cabeza. – Es la tercera cita que tiene con Neizan y no me has dejado ir a espiar ninguna. ¡No es jus…!

- ¡Sí! Chilló Remus feliz ya que por fin había logrado petrificar al moreno, luego se frotó las manos y fue hacia el cuerpo paralizado de Thomas. – Y ahora, tengo que pensar de que malvadas formas voy a torturarte.

- Bueno Sirius, ¿seguimos jugando? Preguntó Peter tomando asiento al lado de la copia de Thomas mientras Remus tiraba de la pierna del verdadero arrastrándolo así hacia los dormitorios masculinos. Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- De todas formas ya he perdido. Dijo Sirius antes de irse a su dormitorio dejando atrás a Elyon y Lily intentando rescatar a Thomas.

* * *

Cuando Sirius llegó a su habitación se desabrocho la camisa y se quitó la corbata, que lanzó sobre su baúl, a continuación se derrumbó sobre la cama, después de revolverse y dar varias vueltas decidió que cómo mejor estaba era bocarriba, luego apoyó su brazo sobre su frente. Miró hacia el techo y cerró los ojos para descansar y pensar, ninguno de sus tres amigos le había preguntado nada acerca de lo que había pasado con Kath aunque sinceramente tampoco tenía ganas de contarles nada al respecto y teniendo en cuenta que sus novias eran las amigas estaba más que claro que ya conocían de sobra todo lo sucedido. Sirius abrió los ojos y cuando lo hizo se encontró con los ojos castaños de James mirándolo desde detrás de sus gafas.

- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me cuentes exactamente por qué lo hiciste. Dijo James con una sonrisa y sentándose en la cama de Sirius.

- Si ya lo sabes, la pelirroja te lo contó. Murmuró Sirius con desgana, James chasqueó la lengua.

- Lily me dijo que por aburrimiento. Mintió James mientras se quitaba las gafas y las limpiaba con la camisa, Sirius se sentó sobre la cama.

- Eso no es cierto. Sirius se puso en pie y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación, James se levantó también para luego sentarse sobre su baúl y ver cómo su amigo caminaba en círculos. – La culpa es de ella, se pasaba todo el día con Kliem. Qué si Neizan por aquí, que si Neizan por allí. Y a mí que me den y encima cuando nos veíamos ya no me hacía caso ni discutía conmigo, bueno el discutir lo habíamos dejado desde navidad cuando Hennings nos obligó a hacer una tregua, pero es que no me hacía caso. Y entonces se me ocurrió eso, no me siento orgulloso pero es que no sabía que más hacer. ¿Crees que soy mala persona verdad?

- No, lo creo es que estás enamorado. Dijo James divertido viendo como la cara de Sirius se deformaba mediante una mueca de asco.

- ¿Enamoque? Preguntó Sirius, James se tiró al suelo y comenzó a reírse. – James no digas gilipolleces que te estoy hablando en serio.

- Y yo. James dejo de reírse y tras llevarse la mano a la costilla se puso en pie para volver a sentarse sobre el baúl. – Todo lo que tú sentías se llama celos, ignorante de la vida.

- Está bien, entiendo que no quieras decirme que soy una mala persona, eres mi mejor amigo. Pero, deja de tomarme el pelo. Pidió Sirius mirando a James con el entrecejo fruncido, James lo miró y soltó una risita que acalló enseguida. - ¡James!

- Lo siento. Se disculpó el castaño aunque sin poder borrar la sonrisa de regodeo de su rostro. – Es que todo esto es muy divertido. Tú enamorado, es muy gracioso.

- ¡Yo no estoy enamorado! Exclamó Sirius notablemente molesto, James se disculpó una vez más antes de toser fuertemente para quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Lo que tú digas. Dijo James para después guiñarle un ojo al pelinegro que se paso las manos por el pelo exasperado. El castaño se cruzó de brazos y tras varios intentos finalmente consiguió hacer desparecer la sonrisa de su cara. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- ¿Qué voy a hacer de qué?. Sirius tomó asiento sobre el escritorio y miró hacia James, no entendía a lo que se refería su amigo.

- Entre Peter, Remus y yo podemos neutralizar todo el sistema de vigilancia que tienen montado, podemos conseguirte una tarde a solas con Kath. Explicó James con ilusión mientras con la varita dibujaba en el aire la estrategia que podían utilizar, sin embargo, la idea no alegro a Sirius que suspiró irritado. – Así podrás decirle lo que sientes.

- ¡Yo no siento nada! .Gritó Sirius encarando a James y haciendo desaparecer todos los planes que James había escrito en el aire, el castaño con tranquilidad se quitó las gafas y las limpio de nuevo en su camisa luego sonrió, lo que enojó aún más a Sirius.- ¡Que te quede muy claro James, yo no tengo ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia ella! ¡Nada!

- Me recuerdas a Lily. Recordó James divertido al recordar como la pelirroja se enfadaba con el mundo por estar frustrada por estar enamorada de él. Sirius levantó las manos hacia el cielo para pedir paciencia, James simplemente se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con una ceja levantada.

- ¡Últimamente no hay quién te aguante! Expresó Sirius con un grito antes de salir por la puerta y dar un portazo. James abrió su baúl y sacó la capa de invisibilidad. Sin embargo, Sirius volvió a abrir la puerta. - ¡Y no siento absolutamente nada por Ross!

Acto seguido Sirius volvió a cerrar la puerta de un portazo, James soltó una breve carcajada y miró con diversión hacia la puerta.

* * *

Una vez que Lily y Warren lograron calmar a Remus, el merodeador exigió a cambio de la liberación del cuerpo petrificado de Thomas, el cuál había encerrado en una jaula, que Thomas no fuese despetrificado hasta el día siguiente como castigo por el daño sufrido durante los conflictos con los cúpidos, algo que tanto Warren como Lily tuvieron que aceptar, aunque claro tener a Thomas petrificado durante un día no era algo que les molestase mucho. Era su amigo y lo querían, pero sinceramente, a veces causaba demasiados problemas.

- ¿No notáis como una sensación de tranquilidad inunda la sala común? Preguntó Remus mientras se estiraba sobre el sofá y miraba con felicidad hacia el cuerpo petrificado del moreno que se encontraba sentado en una esquina.

- Deberíamos petrificarlo más a menudo. Propuso Lily tímidamente, Warren la miró sorprendido y ella se sonrojo. - ¿Dónde está Elyon?

- ¡Aquí! Anunció la rubia bajando las escaleras mientras daba patadas a las pelotas de plástico que había repartidas por toda la sala, cuando llegó se sentó al lado de Lily a la que tendió una barra de brillo labial. – Al final descubrí donde lo tenía escondido, hay que guardarlo antes de que vuelva.

- ¿Ese es el de fresa? Preguntó Warren mientras veía como Lily se ponía el brillo en los labios, Elyon lo confirmo y el rubio le pidió el brillo a la pelirroja, cuando Lily se lo dio el chico se lo llevo a la nariz para oler. – Huele muy bien.

- ¿A qué si? Por eso lo tiene escondido, para que no se lo robemos. Explicó Lily a la vez que Warren se lo tiraba a Elyon, la rubia se había sentado al lado de Remus que ya parecía más receptivo. Cuando Elyon lo cogió, se lo enseñó a Remus para que lo oliera.

- ¿Esto es de Kath? Preguntó el licántropo, su novia asintió y se puso brillo en los labios, Remus se rascó la cabeza nervioso, ¿fresa? La fresa le recordaba algo, pero aún no estaba muy seguro de que; fue entonces cuando Elyon le dio un beso en la mejilla dejándole ésta con un ligero olor a la fruta.

_- Por cierto Sirius prueba esto. Remus le tendió a Sirius un pedazo de la tableta de chocolate con sabor a la persona a la que deseas besar que él mismo había probado con anterioridad, Sirius se lo metió en la boca de un mordisco y se lanzó sobre su cama de un salto. - ¿A qué te sabe?_

_- A fresa, ¿por qué? Preguntó Sirius que se estaba revolcando sobre la cama como un perro._

_- ¿Fresa? Si yo lo tomé antes y me supo a chocolate. Remus se rascó la coronilla pensativo. - ¿En quién pensaste?_

_- No pensé en nadie, creía que eran de los normales. Comentó Sirius sacando de su baúl el mapa del merodeador._

- ¡Entonces fue por eso! Exclamó Remus levantándose de golpe provocando que Elyon perdiese el equilibrio, ya que estaba apoyada sobre él, y casi cayese al suelo. Remus se volvió hacia su novia y la ayudo a incorporarse. Sabía que había algo que se le escapaba, Sirius no lastimaría de esa forma a Kath, pero ahora esto lo cambiaba todo. Tanto Lily como Warren y Elyon lo miraron sin entender absolutamente nada.

- ¿Ocurre algo? Preguntó Lily, Remus se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa. Tenía que contárselo a James, pero fue entonces cuando vio a Sirius bajando por las escaleras.

- ¿Dónde vas? Quiso saber el merodeador, Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada y Remus sonrió nerviosamente.

- Lejos de James, no hace sino decir estupideces. Murmuró Sirius con mal humor antes de abandonar la sala común, Remus le hizo una señal a Peter y éste se levanto y fue tras Sirius.

- ¿Qué ocurre Remus? Preguntó Elyon con curiosidad al ver cómo su novio caminaba con nerviosismo por la sala común y hablaba en voz baja sin que ninguno de los presentes comprendiera nada de lo que cuchicheaba. - ¡Remus!

- Creo que Sirius inconscientemente siempre ha estado enamorado de Kath. Contó Remus con contundencia y deteniéndose en seco, haciendo que Lily y Elyon gritaran un largo ¡que! mientras Warren entrecerraba los ojos preocupado.

- Eso no cambia nada. Indicó Warren poniéndose en pie. – Sienta lo que sienta por Kath, lo que le hizo no tiene justificación.

- Tiene razón. Coincidió Lily mirando hacia Warren que le sonrío agradecido, Elyon asintió con la cabeza y Remus no tuvo más remedio que bajar la cabeza asumiendo que ellos tenían razón. – Lo mejor para ella es volver con Neizan como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

Nada más salir de la sala común Peter corrió para alcanzar a Sirius que caminaba sin rumbo, el merodeador trató de entablar conversación con su amigo pero Sirius no era últimamente la persona más habladora del mundo, más bien estaba callado y poco animado, algo muy raro en él. Pero también entendía que no estaba pasando por buenos momentos, ser descubierto como el causante de una ruptura y encima con las razones que había dado no era como para ser el alma de las fiestas. Pero él era su amigo y debía estar a su lado en estos momentos tan duros.

-¿Y si volvemos y seguimos jugando al ajedrez? Preguntó Peter pero Sirius ignoró el comentario de su amigo. – Bueno pues vayamos a jugar a las cartas.

- Peter déjame en paz. Pidió Sirius parándose en seco y fulminando a Peter con la mirada, su amigo se acobardo un poco pero no se marchó. Sirius se llevó las manos a la cabeza y tras frotarse el cuello con fuerza siguió caminando, seguido de Peter aunque ahora éste iba callado.

Sirius y Peter siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que salieron del castillo, el pelinegro caminó hasta el campo de quiddich y una vez que llegó ahí se paró y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor sin entender que hacía allí; Peter a su lado se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a balancearse sobre sus talones. Cuando Sirius se giró dispuesto a irse, unos gritos llamaron su atención, el pelinegro se volvió hacia Peter que miraba intrigado hacia lo lejos. Peter le hizo una señal y comenzó a caminar en dirección al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca descubrieron algo que los sorprendió bastante, en medio del campo de quiddich se había formado un pequeño campo que se había dividido en dos, cada lado con un tejado formado por redes y por debajo de estas había pequeños cañones con cubos llenos de bolas de plástico a su lado. Los gritos que habían oído con anterioridad provenían de los numerosos estudiantes que estaban jugando cargando los cañones con pelotas de plástico y que disparaban hacia la red contraria, las pelotas chocaban contra la red y automáticamente se convertían en agua que caía sobre los oponentes.

- ¡Ross prepárate voy a ahogarte! Gritó Bellatrix desde la otra punta del campo, al oír el comentario inmediatamente Sirius buscó a la morena con la mirada. Kath se encontraba a unos metros de él dándole la espalda, la morena le hizo burlas a Bellatrix y comenzó a cargar su cañón.

- ¡Listo! Exclamó Kath mirando hacia Neizan que apuntó y disparó hacia la red que estaba sobre Bellatrix, tres pelotas de plástico golpearon la red, provocando que la pelinegra se mojase. Bellatrix gritó frustrada provocando risas entre Kath y Neizan que chocaron las manos dándose la enhorabuena. - ¡Eh vosotros! ¡Qué os dije de lanzar patatas!

La morena chilló hacia un grupo de alumnos de segundo que estaban cargando en los cañones patatas que luego lanzaban a los amigos que estaban en el otro lado. Pero al ver que el grupo de alumnos no le hacía caso se dirigió hacia ellos, Sirius dio un paso al frente pero se paró al notar como Peter lo sujetaba por la camisa, el pelinegro miró hacia su amigo y vio como Peter le señalaba con el dedo hacia Neizan. El pelirrojo lo había visto y lo miraba fijamente, Sirius se cruzó de brazos y le mantuvo la mirada; sin embargo fue Neizan el primero en apartar la mirada al ver como Kath volvía, Neizan la cogió de la mano entrecruzando sus dedos, Kath sonrió y Neizan se acercó y le dio un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios, momento que aprovecharon Bellatrix y Rodolphus para lanzar su ataque, que empapó a la pareja. La morena se soltó de la mano de Neizan y comenzó a cargar su cañón, Neizan miró de reojo hacia Sirius antes de ponerse a ayudar a Kath con las pelotas de plástico.

- Parece muy divertido ¿verdad?. Opinó Peter viendo como varios alumnos dejaron de usar los cañones y directamente se estaban lanzando las pelotas con las manos. Sirius fulminó a Peter con la mirada.

- ¡Vámonos! Exclamó Sirius echando un último vistazo a la morena antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse apresuradamente, por lo que no pudo darse cuenta de que Kath se había percatado de su presencia y lo admiraba irse.

**Dedicado a Maaarxd, Siriusila9, Claudia Potter-Black, MusicBlack95 y Giuli-Uchiha93 por vuestros reviews que leerlos me hace muy feliz. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! y si la mayoría acertó cuando pensó que era lo que iba a hacer Kath al final del anterior capítulo.**


	27. Capitulo 27

**Los personajes no son míos, sino estaría en una isla desierta tumbada sobre una hamaca y con un coco en la mano.**

Capitulo 27.

Kath caminaba hacia la sala común de Griffindor de la mano de Neizan, la pareja tuvo que huir junto con el resto de alumnos cuando el director Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagal hicieron acto de presencia en el campo de quiddich, por suerte habían habilitado torres de vigilancia y sonó una alarma que los alertó a todos cuando Dumbledore puso el primer pie sobre el césped; lo que permitió una huida rápida sin que ninguno fuese descubierto. La pareja se detuvo a unos metros del retrato de la Dama Gorda, y Neizan se apoyó sobre la pared para atraer a Kath con su mano hacia él.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien. Afirmó Neizan que con una sonrisa cogió un mechón de pelo fucsia de la morena y se puso a jugar con él.

- Yo también, otro día repetimos. Aseguró Kath mientras Neizan la hacía cosquillas en el cuello con su pelo. - ¿Te diviertes?

- Sí, mucho. Dijo Neizan que soltó el mechón y se puso a juguetear con sus manos. - ¿Cómo es que aún no he pillado a Hennings espiándonos?

- Porque Lily por ahora no lo deja espiarnos. Contestó Kath tras soltar una carcajada, Neizan la miró con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Por ahora?

- Están haciendo tiempo para venir todos juntos a espiarnos. Susurró la morena soltando su mano de la del pelirrojo para luego revolverle el pelo y a continuación sonreír como si no hubiese roto un plato en su vida. – Lily va de madura y responsable, pero en verdad está deseando unirse a Thomas, Warren y Elyon en la operación de espionaje.

- ¿Ya tienen montada una operación de espionaje? Preguntó Neizan asombrado, Kath asintió. – En ocasiones tus amigos me dan miedo.

- ¿Sólo en ocasiones? Deberían darte miedo siempre. Bromeó Kath entre risas pero Neizan la fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Kath! Exclamó Elyon que caminó hacia la morena dando pequeños saltitos, Kath y Neizan intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y luego sonrieron, la rubia iba acompañada de Warren que cargaba a Thomas en una carreta. – Hola Neizan, ¿dónde crees que podemos esconder al falso Thomas?

- ¿Dónde está el de verdad? Preguntó Kath mientras Neizan se acercaba a la carreta y pellizcaba las mejillas del falso moreno bajo la atenta mirada de Warren que tardó pocos segundos en unirse al pelirrojo.

- Esta petrificado dentro de una pequeña jaula, nada por lo que preocuparse. Explicó Elyon, Kath la miró preocupada y Neizan dejó de estirar las mejillas del clon y miró hacia Elyon. – Era eso o dejar que Remus lo atase a un potro de tortura y se pusiese a alargar sus extremidades.

- Tengo que cambiarme de casa, la vuestra es mucho más entretenida. Comentó Neizan divertido pero se calló al ser fulminado por la mirada de la morena.

- Si yo te contara. Murmuró Warren a Neizan, los dos jóvenes se miraron antes de girarse hacia el clon de Thomas que estaba tumbado sobre la carreta y ponerse a dibujarle un bigote y unas gafas.

- ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé que podemos hacer con el clon! Exclamó Kath mientras daba saltos de alegría, Neizan y Warren intercambiaron miradas de horror, mientras Elyon se frotaba las manos expectante. – Pero necesitamos a Thomas, al de verdad.

- Me apunto. Dijo Elyon, Warren la miró intrigado. – No es justo que sólo tú, Kath y Thomas os lo paséis bien

- Será mejor que me vaya antes de ser cómplice de un crimen. Expresó Neizan caminando hacia Kath a la que capturó entre sus brazos, la morena le susurró "cobarde" antes de que el pelirrojo le diera un beso en la mejilla, pero no contento con eso Neizan paso una mano por el cuello de Kath para atraerla hacia él y unir sus labios.

- ¿Tenéis que hacer eso en un lugar público?. Protestó Sirius de mal humor, Kath se separó de Neizan y ambos miraron hacia el pelinegro al igual que ya hacían Elyon y Warren que tras la revelación de Remus estaban demasiado interesados en la reacción del merodeador; Kath y Sirius se miraron directamente a los ojos, sin embargo la morena retiró la mirada al notar la intensidad con que la observaba el pelinegro. Ninguno de los presentes se movió ni dijo nada, finalmente fue Neizan el que se giró hacia la morena con una gran sonrisa.

- Te veo mañana, no hagáis cosas peligrosas. Aconsejó el pelirrojo sonriente que se soltó poco a poco de la mano de Kath.

Neizan fijó la mirada en Sirius y ambos chicos se miraron con rudeza, el pelirrojo caminó con paso firme hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro con el que chocó hombro contra hombro; Kath, Elyon y Warren observaron a los dos chicos alarmados y temiendo algún tipo de enfrentamiento entre ambos; sin embargo sólo notaron como el rostro de Sirius se tensaba y apretaba la mandíbula sin decir nada, Neizan se volteó una vez más para despedirse de Kath antes de salir del campo de visión de la morena. Sirius resopló enérgicamente y atravesó el retrato sin mirar a ninguno de los tres jóvenes.

- Qué situación tan tensa. Masculló Warren que sacó la mano del bolsillo donde tenía la varita y agarró la carreta donde iba Thomas, Elyon caminó hacia Kath y le puso la mano en el hombro a la morena para hacer que volviera en sí.

- ¿Estás bien? Preguntó Elyon sabiendo que era la primera vez desde que la verdad salió a la luz que los tres protagonistas se habían juntado en un mismo lugar. Kath asintió pero no dijo nada.

Los tres en silencio entraron a la sala común donde no había ni rastro del pelinegro; el auténtico Thomas seguía petrificado dentro de la jaula tal y como había dicho Elyon, pero por suerte Remus no estaba allí. Los únicos que se encontraban en la sala común eran Lily y James jugando a las cartas; Kath se acercó a su primo y agitó la varita, inmediatamente Thomas abrió los ojos y se puso en pie.

- ¡Eh, acordamos dejarlo petrificado hasta mañana!. Exclamó Lily soltando sus cartas sobre el sofá y caminando hacia la morena, Thomas sacó su varita y con un solo movimiento hizo desaparecer la jaula.

- ¡Lily como has podido! ¡Se supone que eres mi amiga! Gritó Thomas, Lily se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con una ceja levantada. – Eres mi amiga y eres prefecta, no puedes dejar que vayan petrificando a la gente porque sí.

- ¡Evans! El grito hizo que tanto Lily como el resto de sus amigos se volteasen para ver quién llamaba a la pelirroja, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se encontraron al jugador hippie del equipo de quiddich bajando las escaleras y saludando efusivamente a Lily. - ¿Qué tal se te da Encantamientos?

- Genial, es la mejor de este colegio. Contestó Warren luego dio un pequeño codazo a Kath en la costilla para que mirase hacia James que observaba la escena escondido detrás del sofá y con la varita en la mano.

- ¿Del colegio? Es la mejor del mundo. Corrigió Thomas guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja que se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- ¿En serio? Preguntó el hippie con voz animada y alegre. - ¡Genial! Porque necesito una ayudita extra.

- Ni te preocupes, Lily te ayudará encantada. Respondió Elyon levantando el dedo gordo en señal de aprobación.

- ¡Oh muchas muchísimas gracias! Exclamó el hippie alegre acercándose a Lily y dándole dos besos en las mejillas. – Por cierto, soy Mike.

- Encantada. Dijo Lily con timidez y sorprendida por el comportamiento del chico.

- ¡Oh! Que linda te ves cuando eres tan tímida. Piropeó Mike, Lily se sonrojo mientras Thomas y Elyon trataban de esconder sus risas.

- Este tiene más peligro que Dumbledore en una tienda de caramelos. Susurró Kath a Warren en el oído, el rubio asintió divertido.

- Bueno entonces mañana por la tarde le enseñas encantamientos. Aseguró Thomas, Lily lo fulminó con la mirada y el moreno se escondió tras Elyon.

- ¡Yo también sé hablar! Exclamó Lily molesta, luego se giró hacia Mike. – Podemos quedar mañana por la tarde si te viene bien.

- ¡Claro! ¡Nos vemos mañana! Se despidió Mike en tono jovial y alegre antes salir corriendo y abandonar la sala común.

- ¡Vosotros! Chilló Lily mirando hacia Warren, Thomas y Elyon, los aludidos tragaron saliva y la miraron nerviosos. - ¡Al dormitorio ahora! ¡Y dejad al clon de Thomas aquí que se que lo vais a utilizar para alguna trastada!

- ¡Si, señora! Exclamaron los tres al unísono, mientras la saludaban como si se tratara de un alto cargo del ejército, luego se pusieron en fila de uno y comenzaron a caminar hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

- ¿Cómo es que Potter no ha protestado ni una sola vez? Preguntó Elyon, Thomas se encogió de hombros.

- Porque lo congelé antes de que pudiera empezar a decir nada. Declaró Kath uniéndose a la fila, Warren se echó a reír al igual que Thomas que aceleró el paso para desaparecer de la vista de Lily y James cuanto antes.

- ¿¡Pero que se cree ese Brown ligando con mi chica delante de mis narices! Exclamó James furioso poniéndose en pie y rompiendo un cojín con las manos. – En cuanto lo pille puede darse por muerto.

- Si lo sé no te descongelo. Masculló Lily antes de sentarse en el sillón y ponerse a leer una revista mientras James hacía trizas los cojines a los que había empezado a dibujar rastras.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Lily se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual para poder hablar tranquilamente con James y convencerlo de que no pasaba nada porque le enseñara unos cuantos hechizos a otro chico, que no iba a enamorarse por solo pasar un par de horas con él; sin embargo James no estaba muy conforme por lo que decidió que él también estaría presente en esas supuestas clases que Lily iba a dar.

-Puedes estar presente, pero no molestes. Pidió Lily a James pero el castaño ya no escuchaba, estaba repasando mentalmente el repertorio de hechizos que le lanzaría a Brown si trataba de sobrepasarse con **su** novia.

- ¡Buenos días! Saludó efusivamente Remus, caminando a su lado se encontraba Sirius que tosía ruidosamente. – Sirius tienes que ir a la enfermería.

- Estoy bien. Protestó el pelinegro pero su afirmación quedó invalidada al estornudar tres veces seguidas y volver a toser con fuerza, Remus lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. – No digas nada.

- Esa tos tiene mala pinta. Aseguró Lily pero Sirius ignoró el comentario por completo. - ¿Cuándo vas a reconciliarte con Elyon?

- Supongo que hoy. Contestó Remus con una sonrisa, Lily suspiró aliviada y agradecida. - ¿Por qué?

- Por nada. Dijo Lily con rapidez y evitando la mirada directa del merodeador, no podía contarle que ya estaban preparando otra poción para que olvidase su enfado.

- ¿Aún no ha gritado Elyon? Preguntó Thomas mientras bajaba las escaleras acompañado de Warren. Los dos miraron hacia Lily.

- ¿Por qué iba a tener que gritar? Preguntó Remus temiendo por la respuesta y por el estado de su novia; Thomas sonrió maléficamente.

- Se está vengando uno por uno, por lo de querer dejarlo todo el día petrificado. No sabéis que noche he pasado, no he podido pegar ojo. Explicó Warren alarmado y separándose de Thomas para ir a esconderse tras Lily, la pelirroja miró hacia el moreno y éste murmuró "excelente" como si del señor Burns se tratase.

- Tranquila Lily, yo te protegeré. Dijo James colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

- ¡Kath! Gritó Elyon por lo que Thomas sonrió y los demás miraron hacia las escaleras que comunicaban con las habitaciones de las chicas.

No se supo muy bien que contestó la morena, pero Elyon abrió la puerta y bajó por las escaleras con la varita en la mano, cuando llegó pudieron observar a que se debió su grito. Elyon lucía un pelo extremadamente rizado que se elevaba hacia el cielo, parecía Marge Simpson pero en rubio.

- ¡Haz que se me quite! Ordenó la rubia a Thomas mientras lo apuntaba con la varita al pecho. Remus, Lily y Warren miraban hacia Elyon preocupados mientras James y Sirius señalaban hacia el pelo y se echaban a reír.

- Rubia, pareces un caniche. Dijo Sirius chocando los cinco con James y provocando risas entre el resto de sus amigos, algo que no hizo nada de gracia a Elyon cuya varita empezaba a echar chispas naranjas.

- ¡Thomas! Murmuró Elyon entre dientes.

- Elyon cálmate. Pidió Lily bajando lentamente la mano de la rubia, luego miró hacia Thomas exigiendo una explicación, Remus aprovechó y abrazó a la rubia por detrás para intentar que se relajara.

- Estás preciosa. Susurró Remus en el oído de la rubia, Elyon se sonrojó levemente y se apoyó en el pecho de su novio, dejando que éste la meciera con suavidad.

- Así que por fin te decidiste a perdonarme. Dijo Elyon con tono meloso y dándose la vuelta para dar un rápido beso en los labios a Remus que asintió. Thomas le dio un codazo a Warren para llamar su atención, el rubio lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y el moreno le señaló a Kath que bajaba por las escaleras con un pequeño frasco de cristal.

- ¿Entonces ya no hace falta que le pongamos poción en la comida? Preguntó Kath haciendo que Warren y Thomas subieran corriendo hacia ella, la cogieran cada uno por un brazo y la arrastraran fuera de la sala común; Lily rodó los ojos y James y Sirius comenzaron a reírse, éste último todo lo que su tos le permitía, mientras Remus se separaba de Elyon.

- ¿Ibas a ponerme poción de nuevo? Exigió saber Remus cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Elyon con cara de pocos amigos. La rubia suspiró indignada, definitivamente mataría a Kath y a Thomas, así que sin contestarle a Remus se colgó del brazo de Lily y obligó a su amiga a salir con ella.

James se apoyó sobre el hombro de Remus.

- ¡Vamos moony si estás deseando reconciliarte! Exclamó James en tono alegre, Sirius asintió para después toser con fuerza un par de veces.

- ¡Y tú te quieres ir a la enfermería! Gritó Remus a Sirius antes de apartar a James de su hombro y comenzar a caminar.

* * *

James estaba sentado en una de las sillas haciendo que leía una revista mientras disimuladamente observaba a Lily. La pelirroja llevaba más de una hora y media intentando enseñar unos hechizos, para su gusto nada complicados, a Brown; sin embargo aquello no progresaba para nada ya que "el rubito" no dejaba de contar chistes malos que hacían que Lily estallase en carcajadas y se pusiese a contar ella también unos chistes pésimos.

- Tienes una risa muy contagiosa. Alabó Mike mientras se echaba a reír también junto a la pelirroja, James fulminó al rubio con la mirada y arrugó la revista entre sus manos. Ese chico ya estaba empezando a hartarlo.

- Gracias. Dijo Lily sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, la pelirroja se acercó a Mike y le cogió la mano para enseñarle cómo debía sujetar la varita. – Ves tienes que sujetarla con firmeza y el movimiento tiene que ser limpio.

- Entiendo. Mike movió la mano tal y como lo había hecho Lily, pero el jarrón con el que estaban ensayando no se movió para nada. – No lo entiendo, si lo hago igual que tú.

- A ver. Lily sujetó la mano de Mike y le enseñó cómo debía mover la varita, inmediatamente el jarrón se levantó en el aire y se puso a bailar en círculos alrededor del sofá. – Ahora tú solo.

Lily soltó a Mike y lo azuzó con la mirada, el joven tragó saliva nervioso y apuntó hacia el jarrón de nuevo, con una gran concentración hizo el mismo movimiento que Lily le había mostrado segundos atrás y consiguió que el jarrón se elevase ligeramente en el aire para luego elevarlo cada vez más hasta que tocó el techo, fue entonces cuando se asustó y perdió la concentración dejando que el jarrón cayese. Pero la pelirroja fue rápida y lanzó un hechizo para que el jarrón siguiese flotando y se depositase suavemente sobre la mesa.

- ¡Lo logré! Exclamó Mike feliz dando un fuerte abrazo a Lily y levantándola en el aire. James soltó la revista en el suelo y se puso en pie para enseñarle a ese rubiales que a su chica no se la abrazaba, sin embargo Kath, Warren y Thomas lo obligaron a sentarse. - ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

- Esta ligando con Lily. Protestó James muy enfadado y señalando hacia Mike, éste había soltado a Lily y ahora había empezado a contarle otro chiste malo mientras la pelirroja lo miraba con atención. – Nadie liga con mi chica en mis narices dos veces.

- Potter, te quieres calmar. Pidió Warren amablemente pero James al escuchar las risas de la pelirroja se puso en pie de nuevo y apuntó con la varita hacia Mike, pero no pudo hacerle nada porque Kath le pegó una colleja.

- ¡Déjala! Hace meses que no la veo reírse de esa forma. Contó Kath mirando hacia Lily y la enorme sonrisa que cubría su rostro, Thomas y Warren asintieron y James tuvo que guardarse la varita en el bolsillo.

- Pero debería reírse así conmigo, ¡no con él!. Protestó el castaño haciendo que Warren y Thomas se lanzaran una mirada de complicidad. – Además los chistes son muy malos.

- ¿Qué te apuestas a qué esta celoso? Preguntó Thomas a Warren aunque éste negó con la cabeza, James cogió la revista del suelo y atizó a Thomas en la cabeza con ella.

- No pienso apostar sobre eso, está claro que está celoso. Dijo Warren ganándose otro revistazo por parte del merodeador, James siguió golpeándolo hasta que Kath le quitó la revista de las manos y Thomas lo ató a la silla; Warren miró hacia Lily y vio a su amiga tirada en el suelo riéndose. – Si es verdad, los chistes son malísimos.

- Lo sé, pero a ella le hacen gracia. Contestó Kath encogiéndose de hombros antes de evitar que Thomas le cortase un mechón de pelo a James con unas tijeras.

- ¿Qué hacéis? Preguntó Lily acercándose a sus amigos, Kath se enganchó a los brazos de Thomas y Warren y se despidieron de Lily con las manos antes de subir las escaleras hacia la habitación de la morena en busca de Elyon. - ¿James?

- Nada, ya me iba a mi habitación. Contestó el castaño de mal humor que tras ser desatado por Lily se dirigió hacia su dormitorio.

- ¿Seguimos? Preguntó Mike, Lily asintió y se dirigió hacia el rubio.

* * *

James abrió la puerta con un fuerte golpe y la cerró de un portazo, el castaño se tiró sobre la cama donde Sirius y Peter jugaban a las cartas y comenzó a revolvérselas y a tirarlas al suelo.

- Estábamos jugando. Dijo Sirius tirando sus cartas al suelo y empujando a James fuera de la cama, Peter dejo sus cartas sobre la cama y se fue a sentar a la suya.

- Lily se lo pasa mejor con Brown que conmigo. Lloriqueó James mientras pataleaba sobre la cama, Sirius sonrió de medio lado. - ¿Y sí me deja? ¡¿Sirius que voy a hacer si me deja?

- Prongs, nadie va a dejar a nadie. Contestó el pelinegro mientras pegaba una patada a James y lo tiraba al suelo, pero el castaño se levanto en seguida del suelo y se volvió a sentar en la cama.

- ¿Tú crees? Preguntó James ilusionado, Sirius asintió antes de tener un ataque de tos. – Vaya estás fatal, deberías ir a la enfermería.

- No empieces como Remus. Se quejó Sirius antes de agacharse y ponerse a recoger las cartas del suelo, James se tumbó en la cama y estiró los brazos para luego apoyarse sobre ellos.

- Siempre puedo traer a Lily de vuelta, sólo tendría que secuestrarla e hipnotizarla. Murmuró James, Sirius rodó los ojos aunque sonrió feliz, los planes de James para conquistar a Lily siempre le habían hecho mucha gracia. El pelinegro volvió a toser fuertemente y esta vez tuvo que sentarse para poder respirar con normalidad, James asomó la cabeza por encima de la cama y miró hacia Sirius, estiró el brazo y le tocó la frente. – Estás un poco caliente, como tardes en ir a la enfermería podrías ponerte peor e ir desmayándote por ahí.

- No digas boberías. Protestó Sirius apartando la mano de James con un manotazo para luego ponerse en pie y sentarse sobre su cama.

- ¡Odio a Hennings y a Hokins! Exclamó Remus entrando a la habitación y dando un portazo, Peter pasó a su lado caminando de puntillas y abrió la puerta para irse. Remus lo fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada. James lo miró extrañado y Sirius se planteó seriamente el irse con Peter pero otro nuevo ataque de tos se lo impidió. - ¡Qué vayas a la enfermería!

- ¿No deberías estar feliz por reconciliarte con tu rubita? Preguntó Sirius para evadir el tema de la enfermería, Remus se quitó la túnica y luego se sentó sobre su cama.

- Lo estaría, si Hennings no le hubiese hechizado el pelo. Contó Remus. – Se niega a salir de la habitación y encima Hokins y Hennings me han echado de la habitación a patadas.

- Moony tranquilo, siempre puedes quedar con la rubia mañana. Contestó Sirius pero Remus negó con la cabeza antes de lanzarse sobre la cama y hundir la cabeza en la almohada.

- De eso nada, mañana ponen en marcha "la operación espionaje". Explicó Remus, James se levantó y le quitó la almohada a su amigo.

- ¿Espiar a quién? Preguntó el castaño interesado.

- A Kath, parece ser que mañana tiene otra cita con Kliem y han organizado un plan para seguirla y poder espiarla. Contó Remus mirando de reojo a Sirius, intentando ver sí el pelinegro mostraba algún tipo de sentimiento pero solamente tosía. – He llegado a la conclusión de que en este colegio no hay intimidad.

- Me alegro de que a Lily no le guste espiar la vida de sus amigas, así pasaremos una tarde en pareja sin que nadie nos moleste. Dijo James con los ojos brillantes planeando ya su maravillosa cita de mañana, pero Remus lo miró con superioridad.

- Lily también va. Sentenció Remus haciendo que James abriese la boca asombrado.

- ¡Que! ¿¡Es que en este colegio no saben respetar la intimidad de una pareja!. Indicó James, Remus asintió y luego se echó a reír al ver como su amigo farfullaba cosas incomprensibles hasta que de repente paró y lo miro serio. - ¿Lily seguía enseñando a Brown?

- Creo que sí, aunque es difícil de saber, no hacía sino reírse. Apuntó Remus por lo que James se cruzó de brazos fastidiado. – Me alegra ver a Lily tan feliz.

- No me lo digas, hacía meses que no la veías reír así. Continúo James la frase de Remus, el merodeador no pudo evitar sonreír levemente pero la mirada asesina de James lo hizo ponerse serio de nuevo. – Voy a echar a ese tío del equipo de quiddich.

- No puedes echarlo sólo porque haga reír a la pelirroja. Se quejó Sirius, Remus se puso en pie y comenzó a desvestirse mientras James fulminaba a Sirius con la mirada porque sabía que el pelinegro tenía razón.

- Cierto, no tenemos a nadie que lo sustituya en el equipo, en cuanto lo tengamos me desharé de él. Agregó James moviendo las cejas hacia arriba y abajo y luego guiñándole un ojo al pelinegro, Sirius rió pero su risa fue interrumpida por tos. – En serio vete a la enfermería.

- Estoy perfectamente. Contradijo Sirius mientras Remus le hacía burlas por la espalda provocando carcajadas en James. – Remus deja de hacerme burlas y lárgate a aullarle a la luna.

- Todavía quedan unos cuantos días para eso. Contestó Remus mientras se ponía otra camisa, Sirius se acostó en su cama y se echó la almohada sobre la cabeza.

- ¿James? Preguntó Lily abriendo la puerta con lentitud y asomando la cabeza a la habitación, James se puso en pie y caminó hacia la pelirroja. - ¿Estás enfadado?

- No. Dijo James chasqueando los dedos, Lily asintió y entró a la habitación. - ¿Ocurre algo?

- No puedo volver a mi dormitorio, ¿puedo quedarme un rato aquí? Preguntó la pelirroja con timidez mirando hacia el suelo, James la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hacia su cama donde se sentaron. El castaño miró hacia Remus que empezó a vestirse a mayor velocidad y golpeó a Sirius en una pierna. – No hace falta que os vayáis, sólo estaré aquí hasta que oigamos un boom.

- ¿Un boom? Preguntó Remus alarmado

- Nada importante, no te preocupes. Dijo Lily tratando de restarle importancia al asunto con las manos, James la miró con una ceja arqueada pero no dijo nada. Una pequeña explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, tanto Sirius como Remus miraron hacia Lily que sonreía satisfecha. – Listo. Bueno cariño te veo luego.

Lily le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla a James antes de levantarse y salir del dormitorio, dejando a los tres merodeadores confusos y con una gran cantidad de curiosidad.

* * *

La explosión resultó ser un hechizo programado por Lily que se activaría cuando Thomas intentase hechizar algún objeto propiedad de la pelirroja, y que consistía en impregnar a todas las personas que hubiese en el dormitorio con baba verde y harina. Cuando Lily llegó al dormitorio no se sorprendió para nada de lo que encontró allí, sus cuatro amigos estaban cubiertos por completo de babas y se miraban unos a otros con cara de asco. Lily no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír mientras Kath, Warren y Elyon señalaban hacia Thomas y le gritaban. Kath y Elyon trataron de correr hacia la pelirroja para llenarla de baba pero se escurrieron y ambas chicas cayeron al suelo generando más risas entre sus amigos, Warren con mucho cuidado se acercó a Elyon y la ayudo a levantarse mientras Kath iba gateando hacia ellos para que el rubio la ayudase a ponerse en pie también.

- ¿Cuándo organizaste esto? Preguntó Thomas mientras se sentaba sobre la cama de Lily y se restregaba por toda la colcha.

- Antes de ir con Mike. Contestó Lily mirando con repulsión hacia su cama, Thomas quitó la colcha y comenzó a limpiarse la cara con la sábana. - ¡Deja de hacer eso!

- ¿Mike? Preguntaron Elyon y Kath con una sonrisita en la cara, Lily se acercó a la rubia y le dio un pequeño empujón, por lo que comenzó a resbalarse, para no perder el equilibrio estuvo dando pasos en falso hasta que chocó contra el baúl y se cayó de cabeza.

- Esto no puede ser bueno para mis chakras. Comentó Elyon mientras Warren y Kath iban hacia ella como podían.

- Al menos el pelo te amortiguó el golpe. Añadió Thomas

- ¡No me lo recuerdes! Exclamó Elyon enfadada. – Llevo todo el día sin salir de la vergüenza.

- Mañana tendrás tu pelo como siempre. Aseguró Kath mientras tendía la mano a la rubia pero en el último momento se arrepintió y la retiró, Elyon la miró y trató de ponerse en pie a toda prisa. - ¡Yo me baño primero!

- ¡De eso nada! Exclamó Elyon sujetándose a la pierna de Kath haciendo que la morena tropezase y se cayese al suelo. Thomas se puso en pie y envuelto en las sábanas de Lily como si fuese un romano se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¡Me pido primero! Gritó Thomas para luego salir corriendo, Warren lo miró horrorizado y tras tropezar y caer al suelo salió corriendo tras él.

Lily miró hacia sus dos amigas que seguían en el suelo peleándose, una pelea que finalmente ganó Elyon que mediante posturas de yoga logró llegar antes al baño y evitar los intentos de Kath por hacerla perder el equilibrio.

- ¡Más te vale ser muy rápida! Exclamó Kath hacia la puerta del baño, luego miró hacia Lily. – Deberías quedar más con el hippie, se te ve más alegre.

- A James no le haría ninguna gracia. Dijo Lily mientras hacía aparecer sábanas nuevas en su cama, sin embargo la morena se lanzó sobre su cama como anteriormente había hecho Thomas. - ¡Kath!

- Los chistes eran malísimos. Aseguró la morena que tras levantarse de la cama de la pelirroja cogió una toalla con la que empezó a quitarse las babas del pelo.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Si eran muy divertidos. Respondió Lily haciendo aparecer más sábanas.

- ¿Te gusta un poquito verdad? Preguntó Kath que sin dejar de restregarse la toalla contra el pelo caminó hacia Lily. – Reconócelo Lil.

- Me parece gracioso, nada más. Contestó Lily, la pelirroja sacudió las sábanas y colocó la colcha. - Además, creo que no soy su tipo.

- ¡Listo! Exclamó Elyon saliendo del baño haciendo que Kath entrase corriendo y cerrase con un portazo. – Espero que para mañana mi pelo vuelva a la normalidad.

- Y si no, siempre podemos amenazar a Thomas con quemar su libreta de apuestas. Declaró Lily lo que hizo que Elyon la mirase antes de empezar las dos a reírse.

* * *

A la tarde siguiente, en la habitación de las chicas había un gran revuelo, Elyon y Thomas discutían sobre por qué el pelo de la rubia no había vuelto a la normalidad mientras Kath estaba elaborando una poción en el suelo.

- ¡Dijiste que hoy estaría bien! Gritaba Elyon al moreno, Thomas se encogió de hombros y cogió uno de los mechones de pelo de Elyon que seguía rizado.

- Y debería estar bien. Apuntó Thomas soltando el tirabuzón de la rubia que se quedó tieso en el aire. – Kath, ¿cuánto le queda a la poción?

- Unas horas, pero hasta mañana no la va a poder usar. Dijo la morena lo que hizo enfadar a Elyon que cogió la almohada y comenzó a pegarle a Thomas.

- ¡Qué le hiciste a mi pelo! Exclamaba Elyon mientras golpeaba una y otra vez a Thomas. – No puedo salir con estas pintas.

- ¡Pero si estas muy guapa! Trató de animar Thomas mientras saltaba sobre la cama para deshacerse de Elyon pero la rubia saltó tras él para seguir golpeándolo.

- ¡Mentiroso! Gritó Elyon que al perder la almohada cogió un libro y se lo lanzó pero Thomas lo esquivó sin problema.

- Yo que vosotros me iba sentando en las camas. Dijo Kath mientras miraba el reloj. Elyon y Thomas se detuvieron y miraron hacia la morena.

- ¿Por qué? Preguntó Elyon

- Porque os puse poción del sueño en el almuerzo. Respondió Kath, Elyon y Thomas intercambiaron miradas de frustración, Kath levantó la palma de la mano enseñando los cinco dedos lo cuáles empezó a bajar uno a uno y cuando la morena bajo el último de los dedos, sus dos amigos cayeron dormidos sobre las camas. – Deberíais saber que odio que espíes mis citas.

Kath se terminó de vestir y apagó el fuego de la poción, ya seguiría con ella mañana; arropó a Thomas y Elyon y bajó las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la sala común se encontró a Lily durmiendo sobre la mesa y a James en el suelo a lado de la silla. La morena no pudo evitar intentar sentar a James en la silla, pero tras dos intentos fallidos y un tercero en el que consiguió sentar al castaño pero en el que volvió a caerse al suelo Kath dio por perdido intentar sentar a James en una de las sillas así que dejó que el merodeador siguiese durmiendo plácidamente en el suelo. La morena caminó hacia los dormitorios de los chicos y entró en el dormitorio de Warren, el rubio estaba con medio cuerpo apoyado sobre la cama y la otra mitad en el suelo, Kath sonrió, bueno sus compañeros ya se encargarían de meterlo en la cama. La morena salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta con cuidado, fue entonces cuando vio a Sirius caminando hacia ella, el pelinegro caminaba pesadamente y se apoyaba contra la pared para mantener el equilibrio.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Preguntó Kath al pelinegro, Sirius se soltó de la pared y caminó hacia ella.

- Solo un poco cansado. Dijo Sirius antes de abrazarse a la morena y apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro, Kath se apartó sorprendida y el pelinegro cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Sirius respiraba con dificultad y tenía las mejillas coloradas, Kath se acercó a él y le tomó la temperatura, tal y como ella esperaba el merodeador estaba ardiendo. La morena suspiró, había dormido a todas las personas que podían ayudarla, tendría que encargarse de él ella sola.

* * *

Sirius abrió lentamente sus ojos, admirando durante un par de segundos el techo se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en su cama, se quitó la toalla que tenía sobre la frente, la cual observó durante un par de segundos antes de dejarla sobre la mesita de al lado de su cama. Con mucho cuidado se sentó en la cama y miró hacia su alrededor, se sentía cansado pero no tanto como hacía un par de horas, y lo peor de todo, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí. Intentó recordar, y si no se equivocaba a la última persona que había visto era a Kath saliendo sigilosamente de la habitación de Thomas y Warren y tras eso todo se volvía negro. Sirius volvió a mirar a su alrededor, la habitación estaba vacía, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que vio a Peter durmiendo como un tronco en su cama. Sirius se puso en pie y sacudió a Peter, pero su amigo siguió durmiendo como si nada pasase.

Tosió fuertemente y se llevó la mano a la costilla y luego al pecho. James tenía razón, estaba bastante enfermo y se había desmayado.

- ¡Peter! Gritó Sirius mientras daba un pellizco en la cara de su amigo, Peter simplemente se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama y siguió durmiendo.

- ¿Qué haces levantado? Preguntó Kath mientras abría la puerta de par en par, en sus manos traía una bandeja con comida y un frasco de cristal con un líquido turquesa. Sirius se sorprendió al verla y se puso en pie enseguida para coger la bandeja pero un ataque de tos le impidió hacerlo, así que Kath colocó la bandeja sobre la mesita y luego se giró hacia Sirius. – Vuelve a acostarte.

Sirius obedeció sin mediar palabra y una vez que estuvo sentado en la cama, Kath le puso la bandeja sobre las piernas.

- No almorzaste, ¿verdad?. Dijo Kath mirando fijamente hacia Sirius, éste asintió. – Si lo hubieras echo estarías durmiendo como los demás, idiota.

- ¿Por qué has echado poción del sueño?. Preguntó Sirius para luego meterse un gran trozo de chuleta en la boca.

- Cosas mías. Murmuró Kath apartando la mirada de Sirius que seguía comiendo siempre y cuando sus ataques de tos se lo permitiesen aunque el pelinegro se imaginaba la causa de que todos sus amigos estuviesen durmiendo, la famosa operación espionaje. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas enfermo?

- Mmm… unos dos días. Respondió Sirius, Kath rodó los ojos y masculló el nombre de su primo. - ¿Hennings me ha envenenado?

- Y mucho había tardado en hacerte algo, pero tienes suerte tengo el antídoto. Dijo orgullosa la morena señalando hacia el frasco de cristal, Sirius asintió y sonrió levemente.

Sirius siguió comiendo en silencio mientras Kath permanecía allí sentada sobre su cama, esperando a que terminase de comer y con la mirada perdida. Una vez que el pelinegro terminó Kath le vació el contenido del frasco en un vaso y se lo dio para que se lo tomase.

- Dime que ya la has probado con alguien. Rogó Sirius al oler la poción para apartarla rápidamente de su cara con asco.

- No, eres el primero que va a tener el honor de probarla. Aunque si no quieres tomarla no tienes por qué hacerlo, puedes ir a la enfermería. Dijo Kath poniéndose en pie y quitándole el vaso de las manos, sin embargo Sirius le arrebató el vaso y se lo tomó de un trago. Luego entregó el vaso vacío a Kath.

- Sabe fatal. Aseguró el pelinegro mientras sacaba la lengua y con los dedos trataba de quitarse el sabor, Kath colocó el vaso sobre la bandeja y ésta la colocó sobre el escritorio. – Pero creo que funciona, ya no me siento mal.

Sirius se puso en pie y comenzó a correr por la habitación, a continuación se puso a hacer flexiones y tras hacer diez se puso a saltar en la cama. Fue entonces cuando buscó a Kath con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que la morena estaba abriendo la puerta para irse, con la mayor rapidez que pudo se bajo de la cama de un salto y corrió hacia ella, agarró el brazo de la morena de la que tiró hacia atrás y cerró la puerta.

- ¡Iba a salir sabes! Exclamó Kath molesta soltándose bruscamente de su brazo.

- ¿En serio crees que voy a desaprovechar la única posible oportunidad que tengo de hablar contigo a solas? Preguntó Sirius apoyando su espalda sobre la puerta y cruzándose de brazos, el pelinegro miró fijamente hacia la morena que bufó molesta.

- Tus "lo siento" no me sirven de nada. Así que si no tienes nada más que decirme, me marcho. Dijo la morena enfadada pero Sirius no se apartó de la puerta.

- ¡No me lo pones nada fácil, sabes! Exclamó Sirius exasperado, ella lo miró furiosa por lo que el pelinegro se revolvió el pelo nervioso. – ¿No puedes gritarme o vengarte y dejarlo pasar?

- ¿Qué lo deje pasar? Preguntó Kath atónita y cada vez más enfadada, Sirius asintió aún sabiendo que acababa de meter la pata. – Sabes, no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo. He quedado con Neizan, así que apártate.

- ¡Pero qué ves en ese tío! Gritó Sirius levantando una de las manos al aire para luego golpear la puerta con fuerza, Kath lo fulminó con la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron.

- ¡Es inteligente, guapo, simpático, romántico, agradable, considerado, divertido, amable! Contestó Kath gritando. - ¡Cosas que para ti son inimaginables!

- ¡Oh mira quién habla! ¡No eres más que una friki de las pociones que causa problemas a todas horas! Vociferó Sirius

- ¡Mejor eso que no ser un maldito egoísta que no tiene en cuenta los sentimientos de los de…! Pero Kath no pudo acabar la frase porque Sirius se le había echado encima y la besaba apasionadamente, la morena se sorprendió pero enseguida se dejó llevar por ese beso salvaje y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sirius.

La intensidad del beso no disminuyó ni una décima y ninguno de los dos parecía que fuera a disminuir la energía que estaba empleando en sentir al otro. Sirius pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella y la sujeto con fuerza para levantarla, Kath al notar que la estaban elevando rodeó la cadera del pelinegro con sus piernas. Sin dejar de besarse, Sirius sentó a Kath sobre el escritorio y mientras ella le revolvía el pelo y le acariciaba el cuello, él trataba de levantarle la blusa.

- Me haces cosquillas. Murmuró Sirius separándose unos milímetros de los labios de Kath y que así ambos tomaran un poco de aire, pero ni medio latido de corazón tardó el merodeador en volver a unir sus labios. Sin embargo, este pequeño parón hizo que la morena se percatase por un momento de lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que la hizo detenerse y dejar de desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.

- No, no… Murmuró Kath separándose poco a poco de Sirius que tuvo que detenerse y apoyar sus manos en las rodillas de la morena. Los dos respiraban entrecortadamente y Kath tenía las mejillas extremadamente rojas, algo que le pareció divertido al pelinegro que sonrió. – Esto está mal.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Preguntó Sirius pero Kath lo ignoró y comenzó a moverse intentando bajarse del escritorio, pero Sirius se lo impidió sujetándole los hombros con fuerza, fue entonces cuando Kath lo miró directo a los ojos, los ojos de la morena estaban llenos de dudas y culpabilidad, al contrario de los de Sirius que brillaban. – Ha sido… yo… lo hice sin pensar… y tú... Pensé que me ibas a dar un puñetazo.

- Tengo que irme. Dijo Kath en voz baja para luego dar un pequeño salto y bajarse del escritorio, pero Sirius la sujetó por la cintura y la volvió a sentar para clavar su mirada en la de ella.

- ¿Es por Kliem verdad? Preguntó Sirius con seriedad, Kath no dijo nada y bajó la mirada. - ¡Oh por favor! ¡Acabas de demostrar que no te importa!

- Te equivocas, Neizan sí que me importa. Contestó Kath con brusquedad arrepintiéndose casi inmediatamente del tono que acababa de usar pero no se disculpó. Sirius se separó del escritorio, momento que aprovechó Kath para bajarse de nuevo.

- ¡Bien! ¡Pues corre, vete con Kliem! Exclamó Sirius enfadado y dándole la espalda a la morena, Kath estiró la mano como si quisiese tranquilizarlo pero cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de tocar su espalda retiró la mano con rapidez y salió corriendo.

Sirius se dio la vuelta y vio la puerta abierta y la habitación vacía. Kath se había ido. Definitivamente odiaba que James tuviera razón.

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejasteis reviews en el capitulo anterior, espero que este tambien os haya gustado. Por cierto, lamento el retraso pero habia problemas con fanfiction y no dejaba subir archivos nuevos. Saludos!**


	28. Capitulo 28

Capitulo 28.

- Kath, ¿me estás escuchando? Preguntó Neizan por tercera vez, la morena agitó la cabeza y lo miró tímidamente. La pareja se encontraba sentada a las afueras del castillo, cerca del lago, viendo como varios alumnos golpeaban con palos al calamar que estaba tumbado en la orilla tomando el sol. – Estás ausente.

- Lo siento, es que no hago sino pensar en la bronca que me van a echar todos cuando se despierten. Mintió la morena, la verdad es que no hacía más que pensar en el beso con Sirius, en cómo el pelinegro se había lanzado sobre ella y la había besado con tanta pasión; en ese momento fue incapaz en pensar en nada que no fuera Sirius y se dejó llevar totalmente, su cuerpo reaccionaba casi automáticamente a cualquier movimiento que hiciese el pelinegro, algo que ahora mismo la asustaba. Nunca en toda su vida había perdido el control de esa forma.

Kath miró hacia Neizan, el pelirrojo se había puesto a hablar de nuevo, la morena trató de escucharlo con atención, pero su mente volvía al momento en que Sirius la cogía en brazos y la sentaba sobre el escritorio, la piel de la morena se puso de gallina al recordar el contacto de las manos del pelinegro sobre su estómago cuando éste trataba de levantarle la blusa.

-¡Kath! Exclamó Neizan, Kath parpadeó nerviosa y se puso en pie para intentar evitar que su novio la viera sonrojada. Neizan se revolvió el pelo y se tumbó sobre el césped para respirar hondo, luego se sentó con las piernas cruzadas como un indio. – No me haces nada de caso, como sigas así voy a ir a contarle mis penas al calamar.

-Lo siento. Se disculpó la morena sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas en frente de Neizan.

-Siento que estás a kilómetros de mí a pesar de tenerte aquí al lado. Comentó Neizan mientras cogía las manos de la morena y jugueteaba con ellas, una punzada atravesó el corazón de la morena, "ahí está el sentimiento de culpabilidad" pensó. - ¿Seguro que no te preocupa nada más?

- No, nada. Volvió a mentir Kath sintiéndose cada vez peor, Neizan le acarició la mejilla y miró fijamente hacia los ojos de Kath, la morena no pudo evitarlo y apartó la mirada y la cara; Neizan la estaba haciendo sentir como una criminal que acababa de asesinar a alguien y luego robarle una piruleta a un niño pequeño.

- Creo que ya sé lo que te pasa. Dijo Neizan en tono jovial para levantarse, Kath lo miró horrorizada.

- ¿En serio? Preguntó la morena aterrada, el pelirrojo asintió y la hizo ponerse en pie. Neizan la cogió de las manos y la llevó hacia la orilla del lago, el pelirrojo se descalzó y se arremango los pantalones. Inmediatamente el joven se metió en el lago, hasta que el agua le llegó hasta las rodillas.

- Está congelada, pero puedes bañarte sin problemas. Aseguró Neizan caminando hacia Kath que había empezado a quitarse los zapatos y lo observaba con picardía. La morena metió con lentitud uno de sus pies en el agua, sin embargo Neizan la agarró de un brazo y tiró de ella hacia el agua, haciendo que tropezase y que casi se cayese al agua, pero por suerte el pelirrojo estaba ahí para evitar que Kath se empapase.

- ¡Frío! Exclamó Kath mientras tiritaba dentro del agua, Neizan soltó una carcajada y se quitó la chaqueta, ésta se la dio a la morena que se la puso sin decir palabra. – Tenías razón, estaba deseando meterme en el lago para morirme de frío.

- ¿Te apetece un chocolate caliente? Preguntó Neizan saliendo del lago y comenzando a dar saltos para poder entrar en calor, Kath también salió del lago y cogió los zapatos con las manos, luego miró a Neizan con una sonrisa.

- Pensaba que nunca ibas a preguntármelo. Comentó Kath melodramáticamente para luego guiñarle un ojo al pelirrojo, Neizan se puso los zapatos y cogió a Kath de la mano, ella le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el castillo.

* * *

Cuando Kath se fue, Sirius pegó una fuerte patada a su baúl. El pelinegro se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se tiró del pelo frustrado, James tenía razón, estaba enamorado de ella. Se lanzó sobre la cama y apretó la almohada entre sus manos, estrujándola fuertemente hasta que cansado terminó lanzándola hacia Peter que dormía plácidamente en su cama.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos esperando quedarse dormido y que así el tiempo pasase con mayor rapidez. Sin embargo, la idea de descansar y dormir quedó descartada ya que su mente prefirió torturarlo haciéndolo recordar una y otra vez las mejillas sonrojadas de Kath como consecuencia de haberla besado; la suavidad de su piel y cómo ésta se había estremecido al haberle levantado la blusa y que ahora ella estaba con Neizan haciendo quien sabe qué. Sirius se puso en pie de golpe y se puso a rebuscar en el baúl de James, el mapa del merodeador debía de estar allí. Tras quince minutos buscando y prácticamente todas las pertenencias de James en el suelo, Sirius dio por terminada su infructuosa búsqueda. James debía de tener el maldito mapa. Sirius caminó hacia la puerta y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala común, echó un vistazo rápido y divisó a James en el suelo mientras el jugador hippie de Griffindor lo miraba; Sirius caminó hacia ellos y carraspeó para llamar la atención de Brown, que se giró.

- ¡Black! Yo no le hice nada a Potter, cuando llegué ya estaba durmiendo en el suelo. Declaró el rubio mientras se escondía detrás de una de las sillas por si Sirius trataba de arremeter contra él; no obstante, el merodeador sólo se puso a examinar los bolsillos de su amigo consiguiendo del bolsillo izquierdo de la túnica el preciado mapa. Sirius sonrió satisfecho y luego miró hacia Mike que seguía tras la silla.

-¡Haz algo útil y llévalos a sus dormitorios! Ordenó Sirius, Mike miró hacia Lily y James y tras tragar saliva nerviosamente asintió.

Sirius desplegó el mapa del merodeador y se alejó de sus dos amigos, que habían sido levantados en el aire por Mike, sin embargo Lily cayó al suelo haciendo que la pelirroja se golpease la cabeza contra una silla, Sirius fulminó al joven con la mirada que murmuró "lo siento" antes de volver a hechizar el cuerpo de Lily. Sirius buscó en el mapa la mancha con el nombre de Kath y cuando la encontró caminando por uno de los pasillos del colegio salió de la sala común.

Mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Kath, Sirius trató de idear un plan. Sin embargo, llegó a la conclusión de que pensar en lo que iba a hacer era algo mucho más complicado de lo que él creía, lo que lo hizo admirar mucho más a James que podía idear un plan amoroso en cuestión de segundos. Finalmente, llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era esconderse y hechizar a Neizan para dejarlo fuera de combate y raptar a Kath para poder hablar con ella; Sirius no pudo evitar reírse, este plan se parecía demasiado a una de las "geniales" ideas de James. Sirius cruzó la última esquina que quedaba antes de encontrarse con Kath y Neizan, el pelinegro se pegó a la pared y trató de ser lo más silencioso que pudo; la pareja se encontraba parada a unos metros de él, Kath estaba apoyada sobre Neizan mientras se ponía las medias y posteriormente los zapatos, a continuación se quitó la chaqueta y se la devolvió a Neizan que se opuso a cogerla y obligó a la morena a volvérsela a poner. Sirius sacó la varita y apuntó hacia Neizan, pero justo cuando iba a pronunciar las palabras del hechizo bajó la varita y miró hacia Kath; la chica sonreía felizmente mientras jugaba a estirar las mejillas de su novio. El merodeador se guardó la varita en el bolsillo, no podía lanzar un hechizo a Neizan por mucho que lo desease, eso sólo conseguiría que Kath se enfadase y mucho.

Con mucho cuidado de no ser visto, Sirius caminó sigilosamente para salir del pasillo; una vez que estuvo medianamente lejos relajó los hombros y suspiró contrariado. Esta vez no podía hacer lo mismo, debía demostrarle a Kath que la quería y quería estar con ella sin ningún tipo de truco, el problema era que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

* * *

Elyon se dio la vuelta por quinta vez en la cama, haciendo que la sábana se le enredase aún más en la pierna. La rubia se encontraba durmiendo en el borde de la cama, mientras Thomas roncaba a pierna suelta en la cama de al lado y Lily dormía plácidamente en su cama. Elyon se movió enredando aún más sus piernas, consiguiendo así perder el equilibrio y caer de la cama; la rubia murmuró un quejido antes de comenzar a abrir los ojos lentamente, adormilada se sentó en el suelo y apoyó sus brazos y su cabeza sobre la cama para intentar conciliar el sueño de nuevo pero los ronquidos de Thomas la hacían volver poco a poco a la realidad. Elyon miró hacia su amigo; Thomas dormía bocarriba sobre la cama de Kath, el joven estiró la mano al aire como si apartase a una mosca y luego volvió a bajarla; Elyon entrecerró los ojos y se pellizco la muñeca para despertarse. Bostezó y luego se pellizco la mejilla, un poco más serena se levantó y fue hacia Thomas al que comenzó a zarandear.

-¡Thomas! ¡Despierta!.Exclamó Elyon mientras agarraba al chico de los hombros y lo agitaba, Thomas apartó las manos de Elyon de él y se giró hacia la derecha. Elyon entrecerró los ojos y fue al baño, del que salió con un vaso de agua que vació sobre la cabeza del moreno.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Te has vuelto loca!. Gritó Thomas levantándose de golpe de la cama, Elyon sonrió satisfecha y deposito el vaso sobre la mesa luego miró a Lily. – Estaba soñando que dirigía las apuestas de todo el país.

- Tenemos que despertar a Lily y luego a Warren. Comentó Elyon ignorando por completo el comentario de Thomas, el moreno se fue al baño y salió del él con una jarra de agua. Elyon miró hacia Thomas y se separó de la cama de Lily, Thomas levantó las cejas y sonrió malévolamente. El moreno se acercó a Lily y vertió todo el contenido de la jarra sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja, empapándola por completo.

- ¡Joder!. Chilló Lily poniéndose en pie mientras daba pequeños saltos y trataba de secarse el pelo con las sábanas, luego fulminó a Thomas con la mirada. - ¡Estarás contento!

- Mucho, pero lo estaré más cuando nos venguemos de Kath. Explicó Thomas mientras se frotaba las manos, Elyon asintió.

-Me duele la cabeza. Dijo Lily mientras se tocaba un chichón que se le había formado en el lado izquierdo de la frente, Elyon se acercó a ella y le tocó el bulto.

- Quien te haya traído aquí ha tenido poco cuidado. Contestó Elyon apartando la mano de la frente de Lily, la pelirroja siguió acariciándose el chichón. - ¡Vayamos a por Warren!

- ¡Sii! Exclamaron Thomas y Lily levantando las manos al cielo para luego salir corriendo por la puerta.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Thomas, se encontraron a Warren durmiendo con medio cuerpo sobre la cama y el otro medio sobre el suelo. Los tres jóvenes lo admiraron durante segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas, siendo esta vez Lily la que salió del baño con un cubo lleno de agua con el que prácticamente empapó a Warren.

-¡Pero qué demonios! ¡Estaba durmiendo! Exclamó Warren enojado y muy mojado. Sus tres amigos se miraron entre ellos y se echaron a reír, algo que molestó aún más a Warren que suspiró consternado. - ¡Un momento!

- Kath nos echó poción para dormirnos, por eso estabas soñando guarrerias. Explicó Thomas adelantándose a la futura pregunta de Warren, el rubio entrecerró los ojos sonrojado y asintió luego se llevó las manos por el pelo mojado e intentó peinarse. – Tenemos que vengarnos de ella, es indignante que me haya dormido, (Lily y Elyon se cruzaron de brazos), que nos haya dormido a todos digo.

- Claro. Aseguró Lily mirando hacia Elyon que acababa de invocar su famoso casco de guerra y sonreía mientras desplegaba un mapa; Lily se recogió el pelo en una coleta y fue hacia la rubia. – Kath se va a enterar.

- Esto va a ser divertido. Agregó Warren que tras peinarse lo mejor que pudo se sentó al lado de Lily que había sacado la varita y dibujaba sobre el mapa los movimientos que debían realizar cada uno mientras Elyon tomaba notas en una libreta.

* * *

Sirius seguía caminando por los pasillos cuando un grupo de alumnas llamaron su atención. Las chicas daban pequeños saltos mientras gritaban eufóricas, el pelinegro miró hacia el círculo que habían formado las jóvenes y siguió andando sin comprender a que se debía tanto revuelo. Sin embargo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, Sirius dio un par de zancadas marcha atrás y se colocó a la altura de las alumnas que chillaban. Con cuidado apartó a dos alumnas de su camino y se abrió paso hasta el centro de tal concentración de hormonas femeninas.

Remus Lupin se encontraba sentado durmiendo con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared. Sirius suspiró y se rascó la cabeza, a alguna de las alumnas se le había ocurrido desabrocharle la camisa, por lo que su amigo se encontraba durmiendo medio desnudo y con varias tabletas de chocolate abiertas en el suelo, aparte de medio desnudarlo también le habían robado.

- ¡No hay nada más que ver! ¡Fuera! Ordenó el pelinegro sacando la varita y apuntando hacia las alumnas que comenzaron a quejarse y a lanzar lamentos al cielo mientras se marchaban.

Sirius se volteó hacia Remus y con un suave movimiento de varita le volvió a colocar la camisa. Luego se agachó y subió el cuerpo de su amigo sobre su espalda, sería mejor que lo llevase al dormitorio antes de que más alumnas lujuriosas llegasen y se dieran cuenta de que ellas eran más numerosas e intentasen desnudarlo a él también. Para desgracia de Sirius, Remus pesaba más de lo que él creía por lo que el pelinegro optó por llevar a su amigo levitando hacia los dormitorios. Cuando llegó al retrato de la dama Gorda se encontró con Lily, Elyon, Thomas y Warren saliendo algo que lo sorprendió enormemente puesto que deberían estar durmiendo.

- ¿Listos? Preguntó Lily poniéndose en frente de sus tres amigos que se habían alineado y llevaban ropa de camuflaje con cascos y con la cara pintada con rayas negras y verdes.

-¡Si señora! Exclamaron los tres al unísono para luego mostrar las varitas como señal de respeto a la pelirroja, Lily asintió y se giró hacia Sirius que los miraba pasmado por lo que perdió la concentración del hechizo y Remus cayó al suelo.

- ¡Buenas Black! Exclamó Lily feliz, Elyon al ver a Remus dormido rompió filas y fue hacia él.

- ¿No deberíais estar durmiendo? Preguntó Sirius

- Sí, pero para la mala suerte de Kath nos hemos despertado. Contestó Thomas mientras se frotaba las manos y sonreía; Sirius sonrió de medio lado tratando de esconder su felicidad, iban a cargarse la cita de la morena y eso lo hacía increíblemente feliz.

- Échale agua a Remus, así se despertará. Dijo Elyon, Sirius asintió y lo volvió a levitar con el hechizo, Elyon regresó al lado de Warren.

- ¡Vamos a espiar y destruir la cita de Kath! Gritó Lily mientras levantaba la varita al cielo, sus tres amigos hicieron lo mismo mientras chillaban ¡Sí!, tras esta declaración de guerra se marcharon con paso apresurado mientras Sirius los observaba alejarse.

Cuando desaparecieron de su vista, Sirius siguió caminando hacia el dormitorio. Bajó a Remus y lo colocó en la cama junto a James, luego fue al baño y salió con un gran cubo de agua del que vació parte sobre sus dos amigos y la otra parte sobre Peter que estaba en su cama. Sus tres amigos lanzaron gritos de protesta y serias amenazadas hacia el pelinegro mientras Sirius se reía tirado sobre su cama.

- Yo no le veo la gracia, me has empapado. Dijo Remus que se había quitado la ropa mojada y estaba sacando del armario ropa seca. Remus cerró la puerta del armario y miró pensativamente hacia el pelinegro. - ¿Qué hacíamos durmiendo?

- Kath os echó poción del sueño en el almuerzo. Respondió Sirius, James se puso en pie de golpe y miró hacia su alrededor mientras Remus suspiraba. – Bueno, nos lo puso a todos pero como yo no comí no me dormí.

- ¿Y Lily? Puede estar durmiendo en cualquier sitio, ¡alguien podría estar aprovechándose de ella!. Dijo James dejando notar histerismo en su voz, pero Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- Ella, la rubia, Hennings y Hokins no sé cómo consiguieron despertarse y van de camino a palabras textuales: "espiar y destruir la cita de Kath". James y Remus intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y luego miraron hacia el pelinegro, Sirius miró hacia los lados intentando ver si se había perdido algo.

- Oye Sirius, ya no estás enfermo, ¿fuiste a la enfermería? Preguntó Peter; el pelinegro apartó la mirada y miró hacia el escritorio, al recordar lo sucedido comenzó a acalorarse y tosió para tratar de disimular; Remus miró hacia James que sonrió pícaramente.

- Bueno, ¿nos vas a contar que te paso con **Kath** o vamos a tener que sonsacártelo con torturas? Curioseó James moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo. - ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que tenía razón y estas enamorado?

Sirius fulminó con la mirada a James, lo que hizo que éste estallase en sonoras carcajadas.

- Creo que sí. Murmuró Remus a James, Peter también asintió haciendo que Sirius se sintiese como un mono de feria con él que los visitantes se divertían.

- ¿Ya le dijiste lo que sientes? Preguntó James mientras se balanceaba en la silla, Remus se había sentado sobre su baúl con una camiseta en la mano y Peter estaba apoyado sobre el dosel de la cama de James, los tres miraban hacia Sirius que estaba de pie al lado de su cama.

- No. Susurró el pelinegro haciendo que sus tres amigos rodaran los ojos. – Bueno pero la besé, el significado es el mismo ¿no?

- ¡Qué! Exclamaron Peter y James a la vez, Remus se limitó a ponerse la camiseta nueva y seca; Sirius asintió lentamente.

- Te debió de dar un buen tortazo. Indicó Remus con seguridad haciendo que en el rostro de Sirius se dibujase una pequeña sonrisa.

- Más bien lo contrario…

* * *

Lily y Elyon recorrían los pasillos de Hogwarts como dos espías profesionales, es por ello que iban pegadas a la pared intentando camuflarse para pasar desapercibidas pero desafortunadamente conseguían el efecto contrario. Las dos chicas se habían separado de sus dos amigos, que iban por otro pasillo para poder espiar a Kath desde otra perspectiva y además para así poder rodear a la morena y que no pudiese huir de su venganza. Lily que iba en primer lugar hizo una señal a Elyon con el dedo para que la rubia se acercase, Elyon se colocó junto a Lily y mediante otra seña de la pelirroja ambas miraron hacia el frente; Kath estaba sentada en una improvisada cafetería que tres alumnos de Ravenclaw habían montado para conseguir dinero en la entrada del gran comedor.

- ¿Por qué cuando tengo citas con Remus nunca hay nada de esto montado? Preguntó Elyon indignada, Lily se encogió de hombros. La rubia suspiró y admiró como a parte de la Kath y Neizan habían otras cuatro parejas tomando chocolates y tartas en unas mesitas con adorables manteles de encajes color pastel que tenían encima unos pequeños floreros que poseían una rosa roja.

- Mira allí están Thomas y Warren. Indicó Lily saludando a sus dos amigos. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en el otro pasillo que daba a la entrada, estaban acostados en el suelo vigilando a Kath con unos prismáticos cuando Warren se percató de la presencia de Lily la saludo fugazmente antes de comenzar a arrastrarse hacia una estatua, mientras Thomas seguía comiendo palomitas y mirando por los prismáticos.

- Definitivamente tengo que venir aquí en una cita. Aseguró Elyon viendo como una pareja de slytherin se daba de comer mutuamente, Lily rodó los ojos y le dio una colleja a la rubia.

- ¡Céntrate! Hemos venido a espiar a Kath no a que tú organices tu cita perfecta. Recordó Lily haciendo que Elyon mascullase cosas inentendibles hasta que la pelirroja decidió taparle la boca y obligarla a mirar hacia la morena.

Kath tomó un sorbo de su taza de chocolate mientras Neizan la miraba apoyando la barbilla sobre su mano izquierda, la morena dejó la taza sobre la mesa y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y sobre ellos su cabeza luego miró hacia el pelirrojo. La pareja intercambió miradas hasta que Neizan se relajo y sonrió, estiró la mano y cogió una de las trenzas de Kath, con ella se puso a hacerle cosquillas en la mejilla consiguiendo que la morena riese. Finalmente Neizan tiró de la trenza de Kath para acercarla a él y darle un rápido beso en los labios.

- ¡Qué lindos son! Exclamó Elyon emocionada mirando hacia Lily que estaba haciéndole señales con un pañuelo a Thomas y Warren; Elyon desenfundó su varita. – Es hora de exterminar esa ternura.

- A veces me das miedo. Comentó Lily con la mirada fija en Elyon, la rubia sonrió y se sacó un pañuelo negro de la manga con el que empezó a saludar a Thomas. El moreno hizo desaparecer el paquete de palomitas, agarró los prismáticos y comenzó a gatear hacia Warren que tenía un pañuelo rojo con el que le hacía señales a Lily.

- Están preparados, cuando tú ordenes Lil. Dijo Elyon girándose hacia Lily, la pelirroja sacó su varita y lanzó un pequeño destello azul, la señal que todos estaban esperando.

- Inmediatamente tras la señal de Lily, Thomas y Warren lanzaron un hechizo provocando que alumnos, mesas, jarrones y demás elementos de decoración comenzaran a flotar en el aire. Los alumnos comenzaron a lanzarse miradas de perplejidad unos a otros.

- ¡¿Qué le habéis echado al té? Exclamó uno de los alumnos de slytherin a uno de los camareros que nadaba en el aire hacia su compañero de trabajo que estaba examinando la cafetera.

- ¡Esto es divertidísimo! Aplaudió Neizan mientras imitaba a un delfín y saltaba por encima de una mesa, otra de las parejas que iba flotando agarrados de la mano por encima de las cabezas de Kath y Neizan los saludaron.

- Esto me parece un poco sospechoso. Murmuró Kath cuyo cuerpo se colocó bocabajo y comenzó a agitarse como si se tratase de un cóctel.

- ¿Kath? ¿Qué haces?. Preguntó Neizan acercándose a Kath para intentar frenarla pero el chico fue apartado bruscamente por una mano invisible que lo lanzó hacia el camarero. Kath dejo de moverse para a continuación elevarse hasta el techo y luego caer en picado quedando a escasos centímetros del suelo.

- Muy graciosos. Masculló la morena que comenzó a girar la cabeza de un lado a otro, hasta que consiguió ver a Warren cuya varita emanaba una luz azul mientras Thomas agitaba la varita en círculos haciéndola girar como si fuera un pollo asándose en un horno; la morena escrutó la entrada con cuidado hasta que finalmente divisó a Lily y Elyon, ambas chicas chocaron las varitas antes de que éstas comenzasen a brillar con una luz rojiza. - ¡Nos atacan!

El grito de Kath hizo que Neizan cogiese una de las mesas que estaba flotando al lado de él y se la lanzase a la morena haciendo que los hechizos chocasen contra ella convirtiéndola en una masa verde llena de bultos de grasa. En seguida todos los alumnos que estaban flotando sacaron las varitas, Warren miró hacia Thomas y el rubio terminó el hechizo haciendo que todos cayesen al suelo bruscamente. Lily chasqueó los dedos irritada y miró hacia Elyon que asintió con la cabeza y lanzó un hechizo hacia uno de los alumnos de slytherin que a duras penas pudo bloquearlo.

- ¿Así que una batalla campal?. Inquirió Lily mirando hacia Elyon, la rubia se encogió de hombros y siguió lanzando hechizos.

Lily volvió a fijar la mirada en la entrada del gran comedor; Kath, Neizan y los demás habían montado una barricada con las mesas de la cafería y lanzaban hechizos hacía Thomas y Warren que habían tumbado una de las estatuas y se estaban escondiendo tras ella. Lily suspiró, bueno, hacía tiempo que no participaba en una pelea, además quería darle una buena lección a su querida amiga.

_Treinta y cinco minutos después...…_

- ¿Se puede saber en qué pensabais cuando montasteis una batalla campal a la entrada del comedor? . Exigió saber la profesora McGonagal, la profesora apretaba los labios con firmeza mientras pasaba su ruda mirada por cada uno de los responsables del alboroto. Lily tragó saliva y miró hacia Elyon, la rubia trataba de mantener el equilibrio sujetando su desproporcionada cabeza con las manos para no caer al suelo. – ¡¿Y bien?

- Minerva, cálmate. ¿Un caramelo de limón? Preguntó Albus Dumbledore mientras se sacaba del bolsillo un puñado de caramelos, el director del colegio parecía divertido ante el espectáculo que estaba presenciando.

- ¡No quiero tus estúpidos caramelos, Albus! Exclamó Minerva enojada, Albus la miró con repulsión como si le acabase de hacer un comentario muy ofensivo e hiriente.

- Sé que no lo has dicho en serio, te perdono porque sé que estas enfada. Comentó Dumbledore amablemente, la profesora rodó los ojos molesta luego fijó su mirada en Warren; el rubio estaba sentado en una de las sillas balanceando las piernas, alguien le había lanzado un hechizo que le había encogido las piernas dejándoselas como las de un niño de cinco años.

- ¡Me caigo! Gritó Elyon que cansada de sujetarse la cabeza intentó apoyarla en la pared, pero para su desgracia la gravedad hizo acto de presencia y tiró de ella hacia el suelo; haciendo a la rubia caer de cara hacia el suelo. En seguida Kath intentó cogerla pero se cayó al suelo junto a ella.

- ¡Joder, Ely que cabezona te has vuelto! Exclamó Kath con sarcasmo, Elyon murmuró insultos varios hacia la morena pero que nadie pudo entender puesto que tenía sus labios pegados sobre el frío suelo, así que frustrada la rubia le enseñó el dedo corazón a su amiga.

- Hennings, haga el favor de recoger del suelo a Jewter. Pidió Minerva mientras se masajeaba la sien cansada, Thomas se levantó de la silla y levantó a Elyon del suelo sin problemas; algo lógico ya que tenía tres pares de brazos sobresaliendo de donde deberían estar las costillas; y la sentó en una de las sillas con la cabeza apoyada sobre la pared. - ¡Ross o debería decir medusa, deje de azuzar las serpientes contra la señorita Evans! ¡Albus, podrías echarme una mano!

- ¡Ehh.. sí! Afirmó Albus incorporándose, se quitó las gafas de media luna y luego se las volvió a poner para admirar al grupo de castigados que tenía en su despacho. – Estáis todos castigados, y quince puntos menos para Griffindor por cada uno y Hennings pásate mañana por mi despacho, tengo unas cuantas apuestas que proponerte. Y ahora, todos a la enfermería aunque me hace mucha gracia vuestro actual aspecto.

- Pues tendría que haber visto a los demás. Susurró Kath a Thomas, el moreno sonrió y el director les guiñó un ojo antes de que Minerva les abriese la puerta y los obligase a salir.

* * *

James observaba atentamente el mapa del merodeador, su querida novia Lily estaba en el despacho de la profesora McGonagal junto con el resto de sus amigos y el director. El merodeador arrugó el mapa y lo guardó en su bolsillo, luego se quitó las gafas y tras limpiarlas se las volvió a poner. James observó el fuego aburrido, esperaba que Lily no tardase en llegar la echaba de menos. Sirius tamborileó con sus manos sobre la cabeza del castaño, Remus le lanzó una chocolatina y Peter se despidió de él. Sirius le arrebató de las manos la chocolatina a James de las manos y se sentó a su lado, mientras abría el chocolate.

-Si a mí no me apetece, puedes comértelo. Dijo James sarcásticamente al pelinegro, éste lo miró con la chocolatina en la boca y le alzó el pulgar. – Por cierto, antes de dormirme yo estaba en la sala común, ¿fuiste tú el que me llevó al dormitorio?

- No, Brown os subió a ti y a la pelirroja. Contestó Sirius mientras hacía una pelota con el envoltorio y lo lanzaba hacia la papelera sin encestar. James automáticamente se puso en pie hecho una furia, sujetó a Sirius por el cuello de la camisa y comenzó a agitarlo.

- ¡Dejaste que Brown llevase a Lily a su dormitorio! ¡A mi preciosa Lily que irradia belleza cuando duerme! Exclamaba James fulminando a Sirius con la mirada mientras lo agitaba fuertemente, Sirius miró hacia Remus pero el licántropo solamente tomo un sorbo de su zumo de naranja. - ¡Eres un irresponsable! ¡Dejaste a mi novia a solas con un chico que no hace sino tirarle los trastos! ¿¡Pero tú qué clase de amigo eres!

- James, te quieres calmar, por favor. Pidió Sirius amablemente e intentando apartar las manos James del cuello de su camisa, pero su intento fue en vano.

- ¡Mal amigo! ¡Te desheredo de ser el padrino de mi futuro hijo o hija!. Declaró James efusivamente para finalmente soltar la camisa del pelinegro, Sirius se colocó bien la camisa y miró dolido hacia James que había fijado su vista en la entrada de la sala común. - ¡Brown ven aquí!

- La que se va a liar. Murmuró Remus a la vez que se ponía en pie y caminaba hacia James mientras le hacía señales al rubio para que se fuese rápido de allí, sin embargo el rubio estaba petrificado mirando aterrorizado hacia James que emitía un aura terrorífica.

- ¡Estás fuera del equipo de quiddich! Proclamó James sonriendo con maldad, el rubio lo miró asustado y levantó la mano para protestar, pero James le lanzó un hechizo para callarlo. – Y ahora vamos a cortarte esas rastas, para que aprendas a no aprovecharte de la novia de otros.

- James no puedes echarlo del equipo, no tenemos sustituto. Recordó Sirius mientras James se acercaba al joven con unas enormes tijeras en la mano. Remus fulminó a Sirius con la mirada y caminó hacia James al que le quitó las tijeras de las manos y devolvió la facultad de hablar a Mike. – Remus eres un aburrido, ¡James que se escapa!

- ¡Tú no lo ayudes! Gritó Remus al pelinegro sin poder evitar que James se lanzará sobre Brown haciéndole un placaje y cayendo los dos al suelo. El castaño inmovilizó al rubio y convirtió su varita en un tridente con el que pinchaba a Mike.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Lily? Preguntó James para luego clavarle el tridente en el muslo.

- Nada, lo juro. Aseguró Mike intentando zafarse de James pero sólo consiguió que el castaño le clavase el tridente varias veces.

- ¿Te aprovechaste de ella?

- ¡Claro que no!. Exclamó el joven rubio viendo aterrorizado como James se sacaba unas pequeñas tijeras del bolsillo y miraba sádicamente hacia sus rizos.

- ¡James! ¿Qué crees que haces?. Al oír la voz de Lily, James se giró lentamente, la pelirroja estaba justo detrás de él con los brazos cruzados y una mirada intimidatoria. El castaño se puso en pie rápidamente y escondió tras su espalda las tijeras y el tridente, Mike aprovechó el momento para levantarse y salir corriendo hacia su dormitorio. - Espero que tengas una muy buena explicación sobre por qué estabas atormentando a Mike.

- No lo atormentaba, solamente lo interrogaba. Aclaró James provocando que Lily se llevase las manos a la cabeza exasperada, el castaño guardó los utensilios en el bolsillo y se acerco a Lily con una sonrisa pero la pelirroja levantó una mano para indicarle a James que se detuviese. - ¡Oh venga Lily! Se lo merecía, llevaba días intentando ligar contigo.

- ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡No puedes torturar a cualquier chico que se me acerque!. Exclamó Lily irritada mientras agitaba las manos nerviosamente en el aire, James se llevó la mano izquierda al pecho ofendido.

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? Deberías apoyarme a mí que soy tu novio. Se quejó el merodeador, Lily puso los ojos en blanco y Remus golpeó la frente con la mano antes de sentarse junto a Sirius que miraba la escena desde el sofá. - ¡Ese chico te llevó al dormitorio, ¿cómo sabes que no se aprovechó de ti?

- ¡Porque es gay y le gustas tú! Gritó Lily enfurecida arrepintiéndose casi inmediatamente de lo que acaba de decir ya que le había prometido a Mike guardar el secreto, James parpadeó un par de veces, luego se acercó a la mesa de la que cogió la jarra con agua llevándose ésta a la boca, tras beber media jarra escupió el agua.

- ¡Qué!. Gritó James limpiándose la boca y vaciando la jarra de agua sobre sus dos amigos que estaban tirados en el suelo riéndose a más no poder. -¿Entonces se aprovechó de mí?

Lily suspiró.

- Tienes que disculparte con él. Dijo Lily pero James negó con la cabeza. – Como quieras, pero hasta que no te disculpes con él, tú y yo hemos terminado.

- ¿¡Pero Lily! Protestó James caminando hacia ella, Lily se cruzó de brazos y se apartó de él, pero el castaño corrió hacia ella y se agarró a su cintura hundiendo la cabeza en el estomago de la pelirroja. - ¡No me dejes!

- James suéltame, compórtate como una persona madura. Pidió Lily intentando soltarse de las manos de su por ahora ex-novio, pero James no estaba dispuesta a dejarla marchar y se agarró con más fuerza. La pelirroja miró hacia su alrededor intentando buscar a Remus y Sirius para que la ayudaran pero ambos chicos estaban muy ocupados desternillándose de la risa en el suelo. - ¡James!

- ¡No, jamás te soltaré! Exclamó James como un niño de cinco años cuya madre lo llevase al colegio por primera vez. Lily suspiró por enésima vez, pero para suerte de la pelirroja Warren, Thomas y Kath acababan de entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- ¿Qué nos hemos perdido? Preguntó Warren a Lily señalando hacia Remus y Sirius que seguían llorando de la risa en el suelo.

- Luego os lo explico ahora ayudadme a separarme de James. Ordenó Lily a sus dos amigos, sin embargo James se agarró con más fuerza a la pelirroja y se puso a protestar. Warren y Thomas sujetaron a James cada uno de un brazo y tiraron del merodeador hacia atrás, consiguiendo separarlo poco a poco de Lily.

- ¡Y vosotros no queríais que me quedara con mis tres pares de brazos, nos hubieran sido muy útiles ahora! Recriminó Thomas a Warren, el rubio ignoró el comentario y siguió sujetando con fuerza a James.

- Corre Lily. La pelirroja al fin libre comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, sin embargo, James consiguió soltarse de los brazos de Thomas y Warren y salió corriendo hacia Lily a la que agarró de una pierna y tiró al suelo.

- ¡No, Lily no me dejes! Dijo James, Warren y Thomas intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad desde el suelo ya que James los había hecho caer, el merodeador se hacía increíblemente fuerte cuando se trataba de Lily.

- ¡Oh! ¿Has dejado a James por el hippie? Preguntó Kath chasqueando los dedos, el comentario de la morena provocó que Remus y Sirius soltaran grandes carcajadas.

- Imposible, ese chico es gay. Contó Warren sorprendiendo a Kath, Sirius comenzó a dar golpes con la mano contra el suelo y Remus lloraba de la risa. - ¿Pero qué es tan gracioso?

- ¡Sigo aquí y necesito ayuda! Gritó Lily, Thomas fue a su rescate tirándose en plancha sobre James y sujetando al castaño por la cadera.

- ¡No, Lily! Exclamó James cuando Lily comenzó a deslizarse por el suelo como una serpiente consiguiendo escapar por fin de los brazos de James.

- ¡Huye Lil, sé libre! Chilló Kath mientras se sentaba sobre la espalda de James para impedir que se moviese; Lily se puso en pie, se sacudió la túnica rápidamente y salió corriendo mientras James gritaba "nooooo", una vez que Lily desapareció, Thomas y Kath chocaron las manos con felicidad.

- Vosotros dos, ¿nos vais a contar de una vez de qué os reís?. Warren se apoyó sobre el respaldar del sofá y miró hacia Remus y Sirius que trataban de ponerse en pie mientras reían silenciosamente. Warren rodó los ojos molesto y se giró hacia Thomas y Kath que se habían puesto a jugar a las cartas sobre la espalda de James. – Oye Kath, ¿a Kliem también lo castigaron?

- No, os echó la culpa a vosotros al igual que el resto. Además le echó cuento y consiguió quedarse hasta mañana en la enfermería. Contestó Kath, la morena se percató de que Sirius se había puesto en pie y apoyado con la espalda sobre el respaldar del sofá la miraba cruzado de brazos; un intenso calor se concentró en las mejillas de la chica. Kath intentó desviar la mirada hacia Warren que estaba al lado del pelinegro pero por alguna extraña razón no lo conseguía.

- ¿Por qué estas sano? Deberías estar en cama muy enfermo. Dijo Thomas a Sirius, arrepintiéndose en seguida de lo que acababa de decir por lo que empezó a recoger las cartas a toda velocidad.

- Hennings. Murmuró Sirius apartando la mirada de Kath y caminando hacia Thomas, éste saltó de encima de James y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su dormitorio. Sirius sonrió satisfecho y siguió caminando hacia el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, donde todavía seguía sentada Kath, se revolvió el pelo nervioso y tragó saliva. – Me gustaría hablar contigo.

- Oye Kath, ¿por qué no subes a ver qué pasó con Lily y Potter? Warren se acercó a Kath y la levantó mediante un tirón del brazo, luego le dio un pequeño empujoncito hacia las escaleras; Kath asintió y tras darle las buenas noches a Warren desapareció de su vista; el rubio saludó con la mano a Sirius antes de irse ganándose varios insultos por su parte.

- Lily. Masculló James desde el suelo con voz triste y llorosa alargando la mano hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas. Sirius miró hacia James y lo ayudo a incorporarse para llevarlo a su habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Lily se despertó la primera como ya era habitual, dentro de la cama se estiró y se agarró a la almohada. Se había pasado buena parte de la noche pensando en que quizás había sido demasiado brusca con James, pero también pensaba que el castaño era demasiado exagerado; no podía ir por ahí atacando a la gente y menos al pobre Mike con lo frágil y buena persona que era. Lily hundió la cabeza en la almohada, tenía unas ganas horribles de ver a James, ¿y si se retractaba de lo dicho anoche?. La pelirroja lanzó un pequeño gritó de frustración, pero un pequeño copo de nieve que al rozar su almohada desapareció llamó su atención.

Lily se frotó los ojos estupefacta, con mucho cuidado sacó los pies de la cama y se puso sus zapatillas, luego miró hacia el techo. Lo que vio la dejó boquiabierta , el techo tenía el mismo hechizo que el gran comedor pero éste no mostraba el mismo tiempo que hacía en el exterior sino uno predeterminado, concretamente nubes blancas de las que caía nieve que al ponerse en contacto con el mobiliario desaparecían. La pelirroja estiró la mano y dejó que varios copos de nieve tocasen sus manos, sintió un pequeño cosquilleó antes de que los pequeños copos desapareciesen.

- ¡Kath! ¡Tienes que ver esto! Gritó Lily saltando sobre la cama de la morena, Lily le quitó las mantas de encima y tiró de sus manos para levantarla; Kath bostezó y tras librarse de las manos de Lily se escondió bajo las mantas, por lo que la pelirroja tuvo que volver a quitarle las mantas y tirar de ella. - ¡Qué te levantes, que está nevando dentro del dormitorio!

- Lily madrugar tanto te está afectando a las neuronas. Indicó Kath poniéndose en pie a regañadientes, Kath miró a su alrededor y parpadeó varias veces antes de sonreír y ponerse a dar saltos mientras Lily la observaba. - ¡Está nevando, está nevando!

- Lástima que Ely tuviera que quedarse en la enfermería, esto es precioso. Comentó Lily cuando el sol iluminó la habitación haciendo que los copos de nieve comenzaran a brillar, Kath se detuvo y se puso a admirar el dormitorio con Lily.

- Hay que ver lo romántico que es Potter. Declaró Kath, Lily se quedó pensativa un par de minutos antes de girarse hacia su amiga y hablar.

- Esto tiene que ser para ti, es a ti a la que le encanta ver nevar. Lily miró hacia el techo y vio como el hechizo poco a poco iba llegando a su fin pues las nubes iban disipándose y ya se podían entrever el techo. – Me preguntó a quien convencería Neizan para que hiciera este hechizo.

Kath miró extrañada hacia Lily, Neizan no sabía que a ella le gustaba ver nevar porque estuvo ausente durante las vacaciones de navidad y después de eso rompieron. La morena estiró las manos y dejó los últimos copos de nieve cayesen sobre ellas, esto solo podía ser obra de cierto joven de pelo negro.

Cuando Lily y Kath bajaron las escaleras se encontraron a Remus conversando con Warren y Thomas, los dos amigos le contaban al merodeador porqué Elyon había tenido que pasar la noche en la enfermería y cómo habían combatido valerosamente ayer hasta que Dumbledore los inmovilizó a todos.

- Buenos días. Saludó Lily mientras con la mirada buscaba a James, Remus negó con la cabeza.

- James se fue a buscar a Brown para disculparse, le llevaba hasta un ramo de flores. Comunicó Remus entre risas, Lily sonrió satisfecha mientras detrás de ella Thomas recogía el dinero que Warren le daba y apuntaba en una libreta, Kath se asomó por encima del hombro de Thomas para ver que apostaban.

- _"¿Cuánto tardará Potter en encontrar a Brown?"_. Leyó Kath en voz baja de la libreta de Thomas, debajo de la pregunta había varios números con las iniciales de los que habían propuesto esos días. – Pero Remus acaba de decir que Potter se había ido a buscar a Brown.

- Ya, pero nos encontramos a Brown esta mañana y le dijimos que Potter iba en su busca, así que ha decidido esconderse de él. Contestó Thomas. - ¿Participas?

- Claro, cinco sickles a que lo encuentra dentro de dos días por la tarde. Kath se sacó del bolsillo las monedas y se las dio a Thomas que apuntó lo dicho por la joven en su libreta, luego la cerró y se la guardo en un bolsillo secreto de la túnica.

- Y nada de hacer trampa, que nos conocemos. Indicó Warren mirando hacia sus dos amigos, Thomas lo miró ofendido y Kath se llevó la mano al pecho fingiendo estar dolida. El rubio los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. – Y si hacéis trampa, acordaos de mí.

- ¿De qué habláis?. Preguntó Lily mientras se colgaba del brazo de Warren, los tres amigos cruzaron miradas y se echaron a reír, ¿contarle a Lily que apostaban sobre cuanto tardaría su novio en pedirle perdón al chico al que había trinchado como un pavo? Ni locos.

- Nada. Contestó Kath guiñándole un ojo a Thomas, Lily miró a sus dos amigos sin entender nada así que tiró de Warren. – Me voy a ver cómo está Neizan, nos vemos en el comedor.

Kath salió corriendo sin despedirse de sus amigos, dejando atrás a Lily tirando del brazo de Warren rogándole por saber de qué hablaban mientras Thomas sujetaba a Remus del brazo y volvía a contarle otra vez lo valiente que había sido en la batalla campal de ayer. Kath caminaba escaleras abajo en dirección a la enfermería, sonriendo al recordar los copos de nieve cayendo sobre su cama y sobre ella, fue entonces cuando vio a Sirius apoyado sobre la pared unos cinco escalones delante de ella; la morena se detuvo en seco y se puso a balancear sobre los tobillos intentando decidir si seguía bajando o por el contrario se daba la vuelta y huía. Pero ella nunca había sido del tipo de persona que se marchaba, más bien los demás huían de ella; así que siguió caminando.

- Por un momento pensé que te darías la vuelta y huirías. Dijo Sirius levantando la vista del suelo y mostrándole su mejor sonrisa a la morena que siguió caminando ignorando su comentario. Por lo que el pelinegro tuvo que saltar varios escalones para ponerse delante de Kath y frenarle el paso. - ¿Aún sigues enfadada?

- ¿Tú qué crees? Contra preguntó Kath poniéndose los brazos en jarra sobre la cadera.

- Bueno… yo… pensaba que después de lo de ayer y de mi gesto romántico deberías estar conmovida, ¿lo estás?. Preguntó Sirius avergonzado y nervioso evitando mirar a la morena a la cara, una cara que cada vez se sonrojaba más.

- No lo suficiente como para perdonarte, y lo de ayer no debe volver a repetirse; nunca, nunca jamás. Kath intentó hacerle un quiebro a Sirius para librarse de él pero le fue en vano, el pelinegro seguía frente a ella y se rascaba la barbilla pensativo. - ¡Quita!

- ¿Nunca? ¿Estás segura que podrás resistir tanto tiempo sin besarme? Ayer se te notaba muy fogosa y entregada. Comentó Sirius divertido viendo como la morena abría la boca de par en par para luego cerrarla.

- Eso fue porque besas muy… ¡pero qué digo! ¡Tú fuiste el que se abalanzó sobre mí! Protestó la morena furiosa, Sirius sonrió de medio lado.

- Entonces, ¿beso muy bien? Quiso saber el merodeador dando un paso adelante haciendo que Kath tuviese que retroceder otro paso pero no contenta con eso le dio un empujón.

- Claro, has practicado con medio colegio. Contestó Kath con los ojos entrecerrados, Sirius suspiró pero se mantuvo firme.

- Puede, pero nunca nadie había conseguido volverme tan loco con un solo beso. Confesó el pelinegro inesperadamente, Kath parpadeo sorprendida y trató de articular palabra pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Sirius apartó la mirada momentáneamente de Kath para luego volver a posar sus ojos sobre los de la morena con una sonrisa divertida. – Te ves muy sexy cuando te sonrojas.

- ¡Cállate!. Exclamó Kath tapándose las mejillas con los manos por lo que Sirius soltó una carcajada. La morena trató de escabullirse de nuevo pero el merodeador se interpuso en su camino nuevamente. - ¿Por qué me besaste?

- Por lo mismo que hice que rompieras con Kliem. Contestó Sirius con pesar, Kath lo observó durante segundos; el cuerpo del pelinegro se había tensado al escuchar la pregunta y denotaba nerviosismo por todos los poros de su cuerpo; Kath golpeó rítmicamente los dedos sobre su cadera, esperando la verdadera respuesta de Sirius. Sin embargo, el merodeador apartó la mirada y se revolvió el pelo, sabía perfectamente que es lo que tenía que decir, lo que ella esperaba que él contestase pero decir la verdad era tan díficil. – La verdad es que… es que… es que… ¡si no te hubieras enterado de la verdad tú me habrías besado primero!.

- ¿¡Qué! Chilló Kath entre enfadada y perpleja, la morena le pegó otro empujón al pelinegro que tuvo que mantener el equilibrio para no caerse por las escaleras. - ¡Eso es mentira!

- En san Valentín estuviste coqueteando, luego te colocaste un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y te acercabas lentamente hacia mí con morritos, está claro que intentabas besarme. Recordó Sirius haciendo que la morena lanzase un grito de frustración y se pusiese a dar vueltas de un lado a otro.

- Si te diste cuenta, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?. Acusó Kath apuntándolo con la varita, recordando como ese día se había muerto de la vergüenza. Sirius levantó las manos como si la policía estuviese frente a él apuntándolo con un arma. – Pensaba que no te habías dado cuenta.

- Pensé que si hacía como si nada volverías a intentarlo, ¡pero no! Tuvo que llegar la maldita lechuza de Kliem a jorobarlo todo. Contó Sirius irritado, Kath rodó los ojos molesta e intentó marcharse una vez más sin ser detenida esta vez por Sirius, no obstante el pelinegro salió corriendo tras ella y la sujeto del brazo para detenerla. – Kath.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Sirius?. Preguntó Kath cansada, la joven se había dado la vuelta y encaraba al pelinegro; el merodeador tragó saliva antes de hablar.

-Dime que no sentiste lo mismo, que no notaste un hormigueo en el estómago que luego se fue distribuyendo por el resto del cuerpo, que no sentiste cómo cada célula de tu cuerpo temblaba de felicidad, que no volverías a repetirlo una y otra vez hasta no poder más, dímelo y te dejaré en paz. Dijo Sirius con una seriedad impropia de él mirando fijamente a la morena.

- Yo… yo… me gusta Neizan. Declaró Kath pero Sirius tiró de su brazo atrayéndola hacia él para comenzar a besarla con la misma pasión e intensidad que el día anterior.

El pelinegro acarició el brazo de la morena con la mano con la que anteriormente la tenía sujeta y fue deslizando la mano hacia abajo hasta que llegó a la cadera donde se detuvo mientras que enredaba su otra mano en el pelo de Kath. Por otra parte, la morena había pasado sus dos brazos alrededor del cuello de Sirius; el pelinegro deslizó la mano del pelo junto con la que ya tenía en la cadera y comenzó a levantar la camisa de Kath acariciando su piel con las manos haciendo que la morena lanzase un pequeño gemido. Kath comenzó a separarse lentamente de Sirius pese a que el pelinegro se mostró reacio a eso.

- No, no. Murmuró Sirius abriendo los ojos cuando Kath terminó de separarse de él.

- ¿Podrías dejar de intentar desnudarme?. Preguntó Kath divertida mientras Sirius la balanceaba en sus brazos, él pelinegro se encogió de hombros indignado viendo como la morena se soltaba de sus brazos y se colocaba la camisa.

- Sal conmigo. Propuso Sirius sin pensar sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y a Kath que del asombro dio un paso atrás y perdió el equilibrio, pero por suerte Sirius tuvo buenos reflejos y la sujetó atrayéndola hacia sí, quedándose a escasos centímetros. – La verdad es que yo… todo lo que hice fue… fue porque…yo…yo…

- Kath.

A ninguno de los dos les hizo falta girarse para saber que esa voz correspondía a Neizan que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**Espero que os haya gustado y lamento la tardanza pero he estado bastante ocupada. Dedicado a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterios, y comunicaros que el siguiente y último capitulo tardara un poco en salir. Muchos saludos ^_^**


	29. Capitulo 29

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de la multimillonaria J.K. Rowling, sólo los tomo prestados. De antemano, pido disculpas por un capitulo tan largo. ¡Animo!**

Capitulo 29.

- Sal conmigo. Propuso Sirius sin pensar sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y a Kath que del asombro dio un paso atrás y perdió el equilibrio, pero por suerte Sirius tuvo buenos reflejos y la sujetó atrayéndola hacia sí, quedándose a escasos centímetros. – La verdad es que yo… todo lo que hice fue… fue porque…yo…yo…

- Kath. Llamó Neizan haciendo que la morena se soltase de Sirius y se alejase de él, el ravenclaw caminó hacia ellos enfadado y cuando estuvo a la altura del merodeador le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara haciendo que Sirius tuviese que apoyarse en la pared para no caer al suelo; Kath se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida mientras su novio sacudía la mano con la que había golpeado. – Debí imaginar que te entrometerías de nuevo.

- Pegas como una niña. Respondió Sirius afrontando a Neizan con la mirada mientras se limpiaba con la manga de la camisa la sangre que le brotaba del labio, Neizan apretó los puños y se dispuso a pegar de nuevo a Sirius pero Kath se puso en medio.

- ¡Neizan, no! Exclamó Kath interponiéndose entre ambos jóvenes pero Sirius la apartó con un pequeño y suave empujón y encaró al pelirrojo que seguía con los puños cerrados y preparados para golpearlo.

- ¿A qué esperas? Preguntó Sirius desafiante, Neizan se acercó a él y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa dispuesto a golpearlo de nuevo pero no lo hizo.

- Supe que estabas enamorado de ella desde que empezamos a salir, lo que no sabía era que podías caer tan bajo. Espetó Neizan liberando al pelinegro de su agarre; Kath no dijo nada y Sirius bufó molesto, ¿es que acaso en ese colegio todo el mundo sabía lo que él sentía?. Remus tenía razón, en Hogwarts nadie conocía el concepto de intimidad. – Te cargaste nuestra relación y luego aprovechaste que ella estaba débil para acercarte esperando que así se enamorase de ti.

- Eso no es así, no lo cuentes como si fuera un manipulador sin corazón. Acusó Sirius furioso al ver como Kath se alejaba de él y le apartaba la mirada, Neizan aprovechó el momento y entrelazó su mano con la de la morena. – Sí, vale lo hice porque estaba celoso, porque por tu culpa ya no me prestaba atención; pero no pretendía hacerte daño.

Sirius trató de acercarse a Kath pasando por alto la presencia del pelirrojo, pero la morena se echó hacia atrás tratando de evitar todo contacto con él. El pelinegro se detuvo y suspiró consternado, ella estaba dolida, lo sabía, pero había conseguido que le devolviera el beso dos veces, estaba seguro de que sentía algo por él; sin embargo su mayor problema se encontraba frente a él de nuevo. Neizan al ver como Kath se había echado hacia atrás decidió colocarse entre ambos y ocultar a la morena de la mirada del merodeador.

- Kath. Murmuró Sirius

- ¡Déjalo ya Black!. Neizan se dio la vuelta y deposito un beso sobre la frente de Kath antes de sonreírle. – Vamos a desayunar.

Kath sonrió con tristeza, intentando en todo momento no mirar hacia el merodeador. Neizan tiró de ella para que comenzase a caminar, sin embargo Sirius no pudo evitar levantar la mano y agarrar a la morena de la muñeca haciendo que se girase hacía él y que sus ojos se encontrasen.

- Tengo que irme, lo siento. Susurró la morena mientras se soltaba de la mano de Sirius con ojos llorosos. Neizan que se había parado continuó caminando cuando notó como la morena incrementaba la fuerza en su mano, desapareciendo ambos de la vista de un desolado Sirius.

Unos metros más arriba, Lily acompañada de Warren, Thomas y Remus miraban con sorpresa y ternura hacia el pelinegro (los tres primeros tenían las bocas abiertas y no parpadeaban mientras que Remus se limpiaba los ojos con un pañuelo). Habían llegado cuando Sirius gritaba que Kath había intentado besarlo durante San Valentín y decidieron esconderse para saber por qué ninguno ellos tenía constancia de tal hecho pero nunca imaginaron que estarían a punto de ver cómo Sirius casi se le declara a Kath, de cómo la morena le respondía al beso y mucho menos de cómo Neizan golpeaba a Sirius.

- Esto es mejor que tus estúpidas telenovelas muggles. Declaró Thomas mirando hacia Lily, la pelirroja tuvo que asentir y darle la razón a su amigo. – Ahora he de averiguar porque Kath no me ha contado nada de esto.

- No tan deprisa. Contestó Warren cogiendo de la túnica a Thomas e impidiendo que se marchase corriendo; pero para su consternación el rubio no pudo impedir a Remus llegar hasta Sirius al que empezó a dar palmadas en la espalda a modo de consuelo.

- Lo hemos oído todo, lo siento. Dijo Remus tratando de reconfortar al pelinegro, Sirius apartó la mano del licántropo con brusquedad y no hizo ningún comentario. En vista de que Remus había ido a consolar a su amigo, lo demás no tenían porque esconderse así que caminaron todos hacia donde se encontraban los dos merodeadores.

- Lo de esta mañana, fue cosa tuya. Afirmó Lily mirando hacia Sirius, el pelinegro no dijo nada.

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué cosa? ¡Nadie me cuenta nada!. Protestó Thomas medio gritando, Warren rodó los ojos molesto pero no soltó la túnica de su amigo, si se despistaba podía salir corriendo e interrogar a Kath. - ¡Lily!

- Si… Masculló Lily volviendo en sí cuando Thomas le pellizcó el brazo. – ¡Ay! Esta mañana cuando nos despertamos, el techo estaba encantado, parecía que nevaba dentro del dormitorio.

- ¡Oh! Buen truco Black. Felicitó Thomas guiñándole un ojo al pelinegro, luego se giró hacia Warren y se cruzó de brazos, exigiéndole al joven que lo soltara con la mirada.

- No, en cuanto te suelte vas a ir corriendo tras Kath y creo que ya está bastante confusa como para que vayas tú a interrogarla. Explicó Warren a Thomas por lo que el joven corredor de apuestas no tuvo más remedio que intentar soltarse de su amigo por las malas, tras varios forcejeos finalmente Thomas consiguió quitarse la túnica y ante la mirada atónita de Warren salió corriendo.

- Yo me encargo. Dijo Lily que sin mirar hacia Warren sacó la varita de su bolsillo e hizo un ligero y rápido movimiento de muñeca, inmediatamente Thomas cayó al suelo y rodó escaleras abajo hasta llegar casi a la entrada del comedor. Lily se giró hacia Warren y le sonrió, el rubio levantó el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación. - ¡Listo!. Sirius fue un detalle muy bonito lo que hiciste esta mañana, a Kath realmente le encantó, estaba muy feliz.

- Me alegro de que le gustase. Murmuró Sirius apenado y evitando las miradas de los tres jóvenes, lo hacían sentir demasiado incómodo y vulnerable; así que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor a pesar de que no tuviese demasiado apetito.

Remus intercambió miradas de preocupación con Lily pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente siguieron a Sirius. Cuando estuvieron a la altura de Thomas, Lily le lanzó un hechizo para que no pudiese hablar antes de hacerle recuperar la conciencia, aunque ese pequeño contratiempo no impidió al moreno fastidiar a Lily y Warren.

* * *

Por la tarde la profesora Minerva les recordó a Lily y Warren que tenían castigo, por lo que tras ir a recoger a Elyon de la enfermería se encontraron con Kath en el despacho de su profesora. Thomas llegó quince minutos tarde con una nota de Dumbledore en la que pedía perdón por el retraso del moreno. Una vez reunidos todos los infractores, McGonagal les informó de su castigo y los echó de su despacho.

Como su novia estaba cumpliendo un castigo por haber montado una batalla en la entrada del gran comedor, Remus no tenía más opción que estar con sus amigos en la sala común. Aunque con James deprimido por no haber encontrado a Brown y Sirius triste por lo sucedido por la mañana no estaba siendo una tarde muy entretenida.

Remus apartó la mirada del periódico y vio a sus dos mejores amigos jugando al ajedrez en la mesa mientras Peter los miraba comiendo Grageas de Todos los Sabores de Bertie Bott. Bueno jugar, más bien admiraban las piezas junto a Peter, llevaban por lo menos veinte minutos sin que ninguno de los dos hiciese ningún movimiento; Remus volvió a centrarse en las noticias pero un largo y alto suspiro de James llamó su atención.

- Ya lo encontrarás James, no puede esconderse para siempre. Trato de consolar Peter dándole una sonora palmada en la espalda al castaño.

- Lo sé, pero es que echo de menos a Lily. Se quejó James balanceándose en la silla y colocando los pies sobre la mesa

- Además, es lógico que te tenga miedo, estuviste pinchándolo como a un pavo en navidad. Recordó Peter intentando hacer sonreír al castaño algo que consiguió. – En peor situación está Sirius con Ross, al menos tú sabes que Lily te quiere.

Sirius le arrebató el paquete grageas y se lo vació en la garganta. Por lo que Peter comenzó a dar toser fuertemente, Remus se levantó rápidamente y ayudó a su amigo a escupir todas las grageas mediante la maniobra de Heimlich. Una vez que escupió todas las grageas, cogió el periódico de Remus y atizó a Sirius en la cabeza con él.

- Calmaos los dos. Pidió Remus amablemente pero con ese sonido a amenaza que sólo él y Lily lograban conseguir con su tono de voz.

- Yo no me preocuparía tanto. Comentó James mirando hacia el pelinegro, Sirius le lanzó una mirada de escéptica antes de comenzar a examinar el tablero de ajedrez de nuevo. Sin embargo, este comentario si llamó la atención de Peter y Remus que miraron a James con interés. – A ella le gusta Sirius.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Preguntó Peter intrigado por la rotundidad con la que James había hecho tal afirmación, Remus se quedó pensativo y Sirius se apoyó en la mesa mirando hacia sus tres amigos, la conversación se tornaba interesante.

- Bueno si lo piensas bien, se han besado dos veces. Explicó Remus, Peter asintió pero James negó con la cabeza. – No obstante, sigo pensando que seguirá con Kliem a pesar de que esté un poco confusa ahora.

- Yo pienso igual. Apoyo Peter

- No les hagas caso, yo vi como te miraba y se sonrojaba cuando le dabas los libros en la biblioteca. (n/a: hay que remontarse al capítulo 23). Contó James en voz baja a Sirius, el pelinegro levantó la mirada dispuesto a preguntarle a James de qué hablaba cuando el castaño fijo su mirada en la entrada de la sala común y con un rápido movimiento se puso en pie. - ¡Ey! ¿Vosotros sois los compañeros de dormitorio de Michael Brown?

- ¡Es Potter, corred! Gritó uno de los jóvenes. Inmediatamente los cuatro chicos que habían entrado a la sala común salieron corriendo hacia los pasillos como si hubiesen visto al mismísimo Satanás.

- ¿¡Pero qué demonios? Bramó James furioso pero sobretodo frustrado señalando hacia la entrada; Peter no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír al igual que Remus y Sirius.

El castaño agarró el tablero de ajedrez y comenzó a agitarlo para mover todas las piezas, luego le quitó el paquete de grageas a Peter y se metió en la boca un buen puñado, tras esto se lanzó sentó en la silla y volvió a colocar las piernas sobre la mesa, miró el tablero y le pegó una patada haciendo que se estrellase contra el suelo.

- Ese Brown, ¿Dónde estará metido?. Dijo James enojado dando un fuerte golpe contra la mesa.

- Ya lo encontrarás, no te apures. Aconsejó Remus pero solo consiguió que James se burlase de su consejo y lo imitase con voz chillona. – Lo que tengo que soportar.

- ¿Y si no lo encuentras nunca? ¿Eso quiere decir que terminaste con Evans? Curioseó Peter, James le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras Remus y Sirius lo admiraban divertidos.

- No digas tonterías Peter. Contestó Lily sorprendiéndolos a todos, ya que ninguno de ellos había escuchado llegar a la pelirroja. – James seguro que se disculpa, confío en él.

- Pues claro, estamos en la misma casa solo es cuestión de tiempo. Aseguró James muy seguro de sí mismo, Lily le dedicó una sonrisa.

Elyon que estaba junto a ella le dio un fuerte abrazo a Remus acompañado de un posterior beso en la mejilla. El merodeador la rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a mecerla entre ellos, ganándose la envidia de Lily.

- ¿Ya terminasteis el castigo?. Susurró Remus al oído de Elyon, ella asintió y cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por el perfume del merodeador. La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par y miró hacia Lily que en esos momentos intentaba entrelazar sus dedos con los de James.

- ¡Lily! Exclamó la rubia sobresaltando a la pareja que retiraron sus manos con rapidez, como si estuvieran haciendo algo indebido. - ¿Dónde están Kath, Thomas y Warren? Venían detrás nuestra.

- Cariño, ya son grandes como para que estés preocupándote constantemente por ellos. Dijo Remus tratando de reconfortar a Elyon, que se olvidase de sus amigos solo daban problemas y ahora estaban taaaaan bien.

- Parece mentira que no los conozcas, siempre hay que preocuparse por ellos. Contó Elyon muy preocupada y fijando sus ojos en Sirius. Lily se comenzó a masajear las sienes para intentar relajarse.

- Por cierto Ely, me enteré de que unos estudiantes de Ravenclaw van a abrir una cafetería en los jardines cerca del lago. Indico la pelirroja cambiando de tema, sus amigos ya aparecerían; Elyon se giró hacia Remus al que le comenzó a poner ojitos y morritos.

- Por favor, tengamos una cita como dios manda alguna vez. Rogó Elyon recordando sus anteriores citas fallidas o fastidiadas por sus amigos, Remus asintió a él también le complacía la idea de poder disfrutar de una tarde tranquila como una pareja normal. - ¿Cuándo la abren?

- A finales de esta semana, pero no sé el día. Contestó Lily lanzándole un mirada a James que la captó en seguida, ella también quería ir; James le guiño el ojo y le levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

- ¡Definitivamente te has vuelto loca! Gritó Thomas entrando a la sala común iba con caminando tranquilamente seguido de una furiosa Kath acompañada de Warren, el rubio miraba hacia el techo y tenía la mano derecha tapándose el ojo. - ¡Dejar a Neizan, definitivamente se te ha saltado una tuerca de la cabeza!

Sirius perdió el equilibrio de la silla y se cayó al suelo; Lily y James se miraron sorprendidos entre ellos para luego mirar de Sirius hacia Kath; el pelinegro se puso en pie rápidamente y centró toda su atención en la morena que giraba los ojos muy molesta. Peter y Remus se quedaron estupefactos ante el comentario de Thomas y se mantuvieron con la boca abierta mientras se señalaban el uno al otro.

- ¡Ya te he dicho dos millones de veces que **no** hemos roto! ¿¡Es que no me escuchas?. Gritó Kath provocando que sus amigos volviesen a respirar con tranquilidad; Warren se sentó en el sofá apoyando la cabeza en el respaldar, retiró la mano y dejó a la vista una bolsita de hielo sobre su ojo derecho. – ¿Todavía te duele?

- ¡Le has pedido unos días para pensar! ¡¿Pensar en qué? ¡Y no me digas que te gusta Black!. Bramó Thomas a su prima de forma amenazante, el chico le retiró la bolsita de hielo a Warren del ojo pero la volvió a poner rápidamente, esperando que así se le bajase la hinchazón. Kath lo fulminó con la mirada. - ¡Te rompió el corazón y eso que ni erais novios!

Sirius suspiró indignado, _¿es que no podían dejar de recordar esa parte una y otra y otra vez? Ya había pedido disculpas. _James se volteó hacia Sirius y le guiñó el ojo, el pelinegro lo ignoró y dirigió toda su atención hacia la morena que se había subido al sofá y caminaba nerviosamente sobre él. Si lo que se estaban gritando era cierto, quizás tenía alguna oportunidad.

- ¡Thomas que tú tengas la misma capacidad sentimental que una piedra no quiere decir que los demás seamos iguales! Recriminó la morena haciendo reír a Lily y Elyon dándose cuenta por primera vez los dos jóvenes de que sus amigos estaban allí, bueno ellos y media casa Griffindor que había bajado a la sala común debido al escándalo que habían creado. - ¡Genial! Ahora medio colegio sabe de mis problemas amorosos.

- ¡Si y nos encantan! Gritó un chico pelirrojo de tercer año mientras la saludaba efusivamente al igual que otro grupo de niños de primero que le gritaban que eligiese a Sirius, sin embargo éstos comenzaron a discutir con otro grupo de chicas que defendían a Neizan. Kath se llevó las manos a la cabeza y de un salto bajó del sofá.

- Lily dile que es una grandísima idiota. Pidió Thomas acercándose a la pelirroja y señalando hacia Kath; la morena le enseño la lengua a su primo y se sentó al lado de Warren cruzada de brazos.

Elyon se separó de Remus para ir hacia la morena, sin embargo Sirius la detuvo y la hizo retroceder. El pelinegro caminó con paso firme hacia Kath y se sentó frente a ella, no le dijo nada solo le dio un pequeño golpecito en la rodilla para llamar su atención. Kath lo miró y suspiró, estaba enfadada y se le notaba.

- Estoy confusa. Dijo finalmente la morena apartando la mirada de Sirius y dirigiéndola hacia sus manos. – Neizan me gusta, es un chico increíble y sé que me quiere pero tú…

- ¿Pero? Preguntó Sirius ansioso por la respuesta "_Vamos se que puedes decirlo, di que te gusto"_

- Pero tú me confundes, yo no puedo pensar con claridad. Murmuró la morena; Sirius tragó saliva decepcionado pero sabiendo que tampoco podía pedirle mucho más, Sirius sujetó sus manos con cariño. - Necesito unos días para aclararme.

- Te entendemos cielo. Declaró Lily acercándose a su amiga y apartando a Sirius de un empujón, la pelirroja se sentó al lado de Kath y le dio un abrazo para consolarla.

- Vale, ahora dile que es idiota y que se está equivocando. Pidió Thomas, Lily se volteó mientras abrazaba a Kath y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- ¡Thomas! Exclamó Elyon irritada, el moreno lanzó un suspiró al cielo y chasqueó los dedos haciendo aparecer su libreta de apuestas.

- Warren, ¿Qué te paso en el ojo? Preguntó Lily que tras quitarle la bolsita de hielo pudo ver como el ojo de su amigo estaba hinchado y se estaba poniendo morado. Kath se sonrojó levemente y Thomas lanzó una larga carcajada.

- Es una larga historia Lil. Contestó Warren secamente rogando porque Lily no hiciera más preguntas.

- Sí, pero sobretodo vergonzosa. Ante el comentario burlón de Thomas, Warren se quitó la bolsa de hielo y se la lanzó al moreno pero la evitó sin ningún tipo de problemas. - ¿Potter ya encontraste a Brown?

James dio un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa y salió corriendo hacia los dormitorios masculinos. Lily se puso en pie y comenzó a examinar el ojo de su amigo, al que decidió subirlo a su habitación que debían de tener alguna crema que le bajase la hinchazón, Kath subió tras ellos no sin antes lanzar una rápida mirada a Sirius que le guiño el ojo antes de que la morena desapareciese de su vista.

Elyon se separó de Remus y se acercó a Thomas fijando su mirada en la libreta de su amigo, parece ser que había montado una apuesta sobre cuanto tardaría James en encontrar a Brown, Elyon sonrió para dentro y se fijó en los días captando su atención el número tres que se encontraba dentro de un redondel, a su lado se podían ver las letras T. W. K.. Elyon sacudió la cabeza, eso quería decir que James no iba a encontrar a Brown hasta dentro de tres días. Si iban a hacer trampas para ganar la apuesta, ella quería participar. Sonrió y señaló hacia esa fecha con el dedo, Thomas la miró extrañado y ella asintió por lo que el moreno añadió una E al resto de iniciales.

* * *

James comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos mientras que la varita que sostenía en la mano lanzaba chispas rojas. Estaba harto, cansado, irritado y crispado pero sobre todo estaba desesperado; no sabía cómo pero aún no había sido capaz de disculparse con Michael Brown, y ya habían pasado tres días, ¡tres días! Tres días sin estar con su amada pelirroja, sin ver esos preciosos ojos verdes de cerca y sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, no podía soportarlo más. Hoy era el día, el día definitivo en el que encontraría a Brown y le obligaría a que aceptara sus disculpas, si, hoy se acabaría su frustración y su vida volvería a ser maravillosa. El castaño desplegó el mapa del merodeador, una mancha con el nombre "su objetivo" le indicó que el joven acababa de salir de la torre de Griffindor y se dirigía hacia el sur en esos momentos. James se quitó las gafas y tras echarle vaho las limpió, Sirius entró en la habitación y lo saludó con la mano.

- Vienes en un momento perfecto, necesito que me ayudes. James se puso en pie y con el mapa del merodeador en la mano fue hacia Sirius.

- ¿Todavía no te has disculpado con Brown? Pensé que después de acampar durante toda la noche delante de su puerta habrías logrado pedir perdón. Recordó Sirius con burla, pero James lo fulminó con la mirada, una mirada más fría de lo normal lo que hizo que el pelinegro tragase saliva. – No entiendo como no te has disculpado todavía. Tienes el mapa, puedes encontrarlo siempre que quieras.

- El problema es que cuando lo localizó desaparece rápidamente de ese lugar y me surgen un montón de complicaciones, no lo entiendo. Explicó James dejando notar en su voz nerviosismo, le entregó el mapa a Sirius y con los brazos sobre la cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. -¡Echo de menos a Lily! ¡No te haces una idea de cuánto la extraño!

Sirius asintió, lo cierto era que sí se hacía una idea porque para su desgracia James la noche anterior se había puesto a abrazar a la almohada mientras gritaba el nombre de la pelirroja, algo que los había desvelado a todos por completo.

- Está bien, vamos a capturar a Brown. Declaró Sirius doblando el mapa y guardándolo en uno de sus bolsillos, James se giró hacia él esperanzado. Entre dos personas, serían capaces de retener y obligar a ese hippie a aceptar sus disculpas.

Los dos merodeadores salieron a toda prisa de su dormitorio, cruzándose con Peter al que saludaron rápidamente.

Mike Brown caminaba tranquilamente mientras silbaba una canción cuando de repente fue embestido por James que lo tiró al suelo y le sujetó los brazos, mientras Sirius lo apuntaba con la varita para que no tratara de escapar.

- ¡Por fin te encuentro! Exclamó James respirando entrecortadamente ya que ni él ni Sirius había parado de correr desde que salieron de su dormitorio; Mike intentó levantarse pero James aumentó la presión sobre él. – Ni te creas que te vas a mover de aquí hasta que no aceptes mis disculpas.

- Si, así que acéptalas rápido y vete a decírselo a Evans para que James pueda volver a tener una novia. Explicó Sirius poniéndose en cuclillas y pasando su varita por delante de los ojos de Mike a modo de amenaza.

- Está bien, pero antes tengo dos peticiones. La primera es que Potter se quite de encima. Pidió Mike amablemente, James y Sirius se miraron y de mala gana el castaño se levantó y dejó libre a Mike que se puso a hacer estiramientos.

- ¿Y la segunda? Preguntó James con desconfianza.

- Quiero que me des un beso. Masculló tímidamente Mike

- ¡Qué! Chillaron James y Sirius al unísono, mostrando ambos una mueca de asco.

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Lily, la pelirroja apartó la mirada del libro que estaba examinando sobre runas, dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y se comenzó a masajear la sien. La biblioteca estaba inusualmente silenciosa, aunque claro, esa sensación también podía deberse a que ninguno de sus amigos había ido esta vez con ella. Lily miró a su alrededor, era la única sentada en esa mesa, aunque no la única que estaba allí, unos metros a la derecha en otra mesa estaba Snape con la nariz metida en algún libro sobre pociones; y dos mesas más allá había un grupo de estudiantes de Ravenclaw. Lily suspiró aburrida, ya era suficiente estudio por hoy, sería mejor que fuese a ver que hacían sus amigos o aunque se inclinaba más por buscar a James y liberarlo de esa estúpida idea suya de que tenía que disculparse con Mike para volver a ser novios.

Otro escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Lily de arriba abajo, recogió los libros apresuradamente, por alguna razón sentía que debía encontrar a sus amigos lo antes posible. Salió de la biblioteca con paso apurado y llegó a la sala común, inmersa en sus pensamientos. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio descubriendo que éste estaba vacío, depositó los libros sobre el escritorio y se mordió el labio nerviosa. Tenía un mal presentimiento, así que decidió bajar a la sala común.

- ¡Remus! Llamó la pelirroja al merodeador al entrar a la sala común, Remus se encontraba un poco desaliñado y parecía preocupado pero con su sonrisa habitual se dirigió hacia Lily.

- ¿Has visto a Elyon? Preguntó Remus, Lily negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Has visto a Thomas, Warren o Kath?. Quiso saber Lily preocupada

- No, no los veo desde esta mañana. Respondió un pensativo Remus, los dos se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que se miraron y se echaron las manos a la cabeza alarmados.

- ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos!. Exclamaron Lily y Remus a la vez.

Los dos jóvenes sacaron las varitas, era mejor tenerlas a mano cuanto antes. Remus le cedió el paso a Lily para que la pelirroja comenzase a caminar delante de él, aunque una vez que salieron de la sala común comenzaron a correr, esos cuatro juntos, sin saber nada de ellos desde esta mañana, apostaría un millón de tabletas de chocolate a que estaban creando problemas en algún lugar del castillo.

* * *

- En la mejilla, ¿verdad? Preguntó James aterrorizado porque la respuesta fuera negativa; pero sus peores pensamientos se hicieron realidad cuando Mike sonrió perversamente.

- No, quiero un beso de verdad del gran James Potter. Explicó Mike cruzándose de brazos, James lo miraba horrorizado mientras Sirius seguía con la boca abierta sin poder articular ninguna palabra.

- ¡No, me niego!

- Entonces, le diré a Evans que no solo no te disculpaste sino que viniste con Black a amenazarme de muerte. Contó Mike mientras iba poniendo una voz cada vez más temblorosa y empezaba a gimotear. – Lily, yo… Potter, es tan malo conmigo…

James miró con espantó hacia el joven rubio, que se había puesto a llorar de repente y balbuceaba, para al cabo de unos minutos toser y recuperar la compostura.

- ¡No serás capaz! Protestó James acusando con el dedo a Brown, desde luego ese chico cada vez le caía peor, ya podía olvidarse por completo de ser readmitido en el equipo de quiddich. James se acercó a Sirius y le dio un codazo en el estómago para que reaccionase, ya que el pelinegro llevaba un buen rato con la boca abierta de par en par.

- ¿No puedes pedir otra cosa? Preguntó Sirius pero Mike se cruzó de brazos.

- Sólo pido un beso del chico que me gusta, creo que es lo justo. Explicó Mike seriamente, Sirius se volteó hacia James y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

- Vamonos, convenceremos a la pelirroja de que te perdone de alguna otra forma. Dijo Sirius pero al ver que James no se movió, se giró hacia el preocupado. - ¿James?

- Si lo hago, ¿qué le dirás a Lily? Preguntó James sin mirar a Sirius pero eso no impidió que el pelinegro fue a toda prisa hacia él y lo golpease fuertemente en la cabeza.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! No puedes ceder al chantaje de este individuo. Comentó Sirius exaltado.

- Le diría a Evans que eres una persona increíblemente madura, que eres el mejor novio que puede tener y que sería una tonta si te dejara escapar. Además, no volverás a saber nada de mí ni me acercaré más a ella. ¿Aceptas? Contestó Mike moviendo ligeramente las cejas de arriba abajo

- ¡Claro que no! Exclamó Sirius fuera de sí, pero James lo apartó de su camino. - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Te has vuelto completamente loco!

- Vale, pero que sea rápido. Dijo James con toda la seriedad que pudo, Sirius pasmado se puso a dar gritos alrededor de él viendo como Mike sonreía con felicidad y se acercaba a su amigo.

- ¡No puedo mirar! Gritó Sirius tapándose los ojos con las manos pero dejando el espacio suficiente como para poder mirar como en la cara de James se formaba una mueca de asco al ver como Mike se acercaba cada vez más a él.

- ¡No James! La voz de Lily resonó por el pasillo la pelirroja corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia ellos y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se lanzó sobre su novio cayendo los dos al suelo Remus llegó unos segundos después y los ayudó a incorporarse.

- Pelirroja, perdónalo antes de que haga una locura, como besar a Brown. Contó Sirius apresuradamente, Lily miró sorprendida hacia James para luego fulminar con la mirada a Mike, que sonreía nerviosamente y no paraba de golpear su mano contra su pierna.

- ¡Qué! Exclamó Remus ante el comentario de su amigo, Sirius asintió y comenzó a explicar lo ocurrido, sin embargo no le prestó la menor atención a lo que Sirius estaba contando ya que le parecía haber visto cuatro cabezas asomadas por la esquina de la derecha; se restregó los ojos y al volver a mirar ya no había nada. – Sirius, trata de calmarte.

- ¿De verdad ibas a besarlo? Lily miró expectante hacia James que miró hacia el suelo avergonzado.

- Si, el muy imbécil iba a besarlo. Aseguró Sirius dándole una colleja al castaño. Lily conmovida se abalanzó sobre James y comenzó a besarlo, el castaño sorprendido la acogió entre sus brazos y dejó que ella lo llenara de besos. Remus sonrió complacido y se giró hacia Sirius, el cual había hechizado a Mike para que se pusiera a cacarear como una gallina mientras caminaba como un avestruz.

- Deja que vuelva a hablar, creo que le debe una disculpa a James. Pidió amablemente Remus, Sirius movió levemente la varita y el chico dejó de cacarear pero sus movimientos siguieron siendo los de un avestruz. - ¿Tienes algo que decirle a James?

- Lo siento mucho Potter y prometo que nunca más escucharé a Hennings, Jewter, Hokins o Ross. Se disculpó Mike sorprendiendo a los presentes, aunque la cara de sorpresa de James no duró mucho ya que pasó a una de odio profundo y venganza inminente; Lily le entrelazó sus manos con fuerza y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

- Tranquilo cariño los mataremos, que ahora que somos pareja tenemos que hacer las cosas juntos. Recordó Lily con una sonrisa diabólica, Remus chasqueó los dedos y llamó la atención de Lily y James, cuando la pareja lo miró, señaló hacia la esquina donde anteriormente le pareció haber visto unas cabezas, ahora estaba seguro de que era su novia y el resto de sus amigos.

Ni Lily ni James dijeron nada, caminaron en silencio hasta la esquina seguidos de Remus y Sirius volviendo éste a lanzarle un hechizo a Mike para que ladrase como un perro a la vez que caminaba como una gallina. Cuando la pareja dobló la esquina, se encontró a sus cuatro amigos discutiendo acaloradamente.

- Iba a besarlo. Dijo Kath mientras Thomas estaba frente a ella y negaba con la cabeza.

- Si pero no lo beso, por lo tanto ganamos nosotros. Explicó Elyon mientras mezclaba sus cartas del tarot en las manos.

- Pero si Lily no llega a aparecer lo hubiera besado, ergo nosotros ganamos. Contradijo Warren

- Da igual lo que fuera a hacer, lo importante es que ¡no lo besó! Dijo Thomas haciendo hincapié en las últimas tres palabras, Elyon asentía a su lado mientras que Warren y Kath mostraban clara disconformidad.

- ¡Iba a besarlo! Protestó Kath

- ¡Pero no lo besó! Defendió Elyon

- ¡Iba a hacerlo! La intención es lo que cuenta. Razonó Warren

- ¡Mentira! Lo importante son los hechos, y el hecho en cuestión es que ¡no lo besó!. Contra-atacó Thomas

Lily y James miraban estupefactos hacia sus cuatro "amigos", no podían creer que estuviesen discutiendo acerca de cuál de ellos había ganado la apuesta en vez de huir despavoridamente y esconderse en el lugar más remoto del castillo una vez que vieron a Lily y Remus llegar e interrumpir el espectáculo. Sirius y Remus se encontraban al lado de Lily y James, más sorprendidos porque aún no se hubiesen dado cuenta de su presencia ( ya que estaban situados tras ellos y se les veía perfectamente) que de que estuvieran discutiendo por quién había ganado la apuesta.

- ¡Ganamos nosotros!. Declaró Elyon

- De eso nada, rubita. Dijo Kath ganándose que la rubia le lanzase una de sus cartas del tarot, que la morena no pudo esquivar y le golpeó en el estómago sin hacerle daño. – Acepta tu derrota primo.

- Lo mismo te digo, prima. Thomas le guiñó el ojo a Kath y luego se giró hacia Warren. - ¡Ganamos nosotros, no lo besó!

- ¡Iba a besarlo! Repitió una vez más Warren

- ¡Que no lo besó! Gritaron Elyon y Thomas a la vez.

- ¿Por qué no lo dejáis en empate?. Propuso Lily entrando en la conversación para sorpresa de James.

- ¡Nunca! Gritaron sus cuatro amigos, sin percatarse del tono sarcástico de la sugerencia de su amiga, al igual que tampoco se dieron cuenta de que ella, James, Sirius y Remus estaban allí.

- ¡No lo besó! Chilló Thomas, por lo que Lily rodó los ojos molesta.

- ¡Pero iba a besarlo! Protestó Warren; Remus y Sirius se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, otra vez iban a empezar la discusión.

- Vale, Potter tenía intención de besarlo pero no lo hizo. ¡No lo hizo! Eso es lo que importa. Explicó Elyon

- Entonces imaginemos que mi intención es morrearme con Remus, pero no lo hago; así que Ely no puedes enfadarte ¿verdad?. Quiso saber Kath mientras Elyon lo fulminaba con la mirada y Remus por detrás sonreía nerviosamente.

- Pues yo… Comenzó Elyon pero antes de pudiese decir nada, Thomas la hizo callar.

- Kath tu pregunta es rechazada por improcedente, ¿no tienes suficientes con dos? Que ahora le quieres quitar el novio a la pobre Elyon. Afirmó Thomas ganándose que la morena le lanzara un zapato que lo golpeó en la cabeza; Warren se rió pero rápidamente sujetó a Kath para que no le lanzará el otro zapato; Sirius por su parte no sonrió y miró con preocupación hacia la morena y _¿si su decisión no le gustaba? ¿y si finalmente la perdía para siempre frente a Kliem?_, el pelinegro agitó la cabeza tratando de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente. - ¡Duele! ¡Joder! ¡En serio, tienes que solucionar eso cuanto antes! Así que date prisa y elige a Neizan.

- ¡Elegiré al que quiera! ¡Deja de meterme prisa! Gritó Kath que a pesar de los intentos de Warren por detenerla acabó lanzándole el otro zapato a su primo que lo esquivó por los pelos. - ¡Y te juro que como me entere de que haces una apuesta sobre esto, te mataré y luego te resucitaré y se lo diré a tu madre!

James miró hacia Lily, la pelirroja le respondió a la mirada y se encogió de hombros, ella tampoco sabía como la conversación había acabado en ese punto. El castaño se revolvió el pelo, la verdad era que esto era bastante interesante y lo mejor de todo era que no se había dado cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí y hablaban como si nada. James se giró divertido hacia Sirius, el pelinegro estaba que echaba humo y maldecía a todos los antepasados de Thomas por apoyar a Kliem en vez de a él.

- ¡No a mi madre no! ¡Seré bueno! ¡Lo juro, lo prometo por mis queridas apuestas! ¡Palabra de boy scout! Exclamó Thomas hablando rápidamente mientras se rascaba el chichón que Kath le había hecho con el primer zapato que lanzo. – Pero quédate con Kliem que nos cae mejor. (Sirius miró con odio hacia Thomas y Kath suspiró resignada)

- Chicos, ya sé cómo solucionar el problema. Dijo Elyon con misterio, los demás la miraron confundidos. – De quien ganó la apuesta (miradas de interrogación hacia Elyon), sobre si James iba a besar o no a Brown.

- ¡Ah! Exclamaron Warren, Thomas y Kath al unísono.

- Piedra-papel- tijera, el que gane gana la apuesta. Propuso Elyon, inmediatamente Warren y Thomas sacaron las varitas y se colocaron uno en frente del otro. – Preparados, listos…. Mmmm…¿Soy la única a la que le pareció escuchar la voz de Lily?

Ante la pregunta de Elyon, todos se voltearon lentamente hacia atrás, percatándose de que no solamente Lily, sino también James, Remus y Sirius estaban allí, escuchando desde quien sabía cuándo. Kath y Warren dieron varios pasos hacia atrás para colocarse a la altura de Elyon y Thomas, los cuatro sonrieron inocentemente para tratar de ocultar su miedo mientras eran observados con odio por Lily y James, la pelirroja estaba con los brazos sobre la cadera y el merodeador sonreía perversamente mientras golpeaba su varita contra la mano como haría un policía con su porra.

- Esto… Comenzó a decir Thomas pero se calló al ver la mirada asesina de la pelirroja, de James y de Sirius; Warren aprovechó meter la mano en el bolsillo y sacar una pequeña bola negra que lanzó contra el suelo, el impacto provocó que apareciese una nube de humo negro. - ¡Huyamos!

* * *

Tres horas, cuarenta minutos y veinticinco segundos fue el tiempo que Lily y James tardaron en romper la barrera mágica que Elyon y Warren habían creado en la habitación de este último para defenderse de la ira de la pareja, una vez que la barrera cedió Thomas y Kath se encargaron de lanzarles hechizos y pociones, mientras los dos rubios trataban de volver a levantar algún tipo de protección. Sin embargo, todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, Lily y James eran demasiado habilidosos cuando estaban enfadados, por lo que sus amigos levantaron banderas blancas para indicar que se rendían.

Ante la rendición de sus amigas Lily y James chocaron las manos, felicitándose por el maravillo trabajo en equipo que había realizado. Tras esto, Lily se encargó de quitarles las varitas a sus amigos; James que caminaba tras ella iba haciendo aparecer cubos llenos de agua y cepillos de dientes frente a cada uno.

- Vais a limpiar los dormitorios que os indiquemos; limpiares el baño, haréis las camas, ordenareis la ropa por dueño y a su vez por colores, colocareis los libros por orden alfabético y haréis lo que vuestro vigilante crea necesario para dejar el dormitorio impoluto. Explicó Lily con una sonrisa, James le dio a cada uno un cepillo de dientes excepto a Thomas.

- Lil, tal vez me equivoque, ¿pero para limpiar no se necesitan más cosas a parte de un cepillo de dientes?. Preguntó Warren sin apartar la mirada de ese minúsculo instrumento que le habían dado, si pretendían que limpiase con eso, iba a tardar años.

- En vuestro caso con eso os basta; ¿alguna otra pregunta? Dijo Lily, sus amigos se miraron entre ellos preocupados, pero no dijeron nada; la pelirroja sonrió complacida. – Bien; Elyon a nuestro dormitorio, James se encargará de vigilarte; Warren al cuarto de James, Remus se encargará de que trabajes (Warren gritó un largo "noooo") y Kath tú te encargas del dormitorio de Mike sus compañeros se ofrecieron a vigilarte.

- ¿Y yo? Preguntó Thomas en voz baja con miedo a lo que Lily pudiera decir, pero antes de que la pelirroja dijese nada Kath comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Por qué tengo que limpiar el dormitorio de Brown? Te recuerdo que es cómplice nuestro. Lily y James fulminaron a la morena y el merodeador le dio su cubo con agua.

- Os conozco, sé que lo amenazasteis; además él ya ha recibido su castigo. ¡Ahora todos a limpiar, ya! Gritó Lily señalando hacia la puerta, sus tres amigos cogieron los cubos de agua y los cepillos de dientes y sin pronunciar palabra fueron saliendo uno a uno del dormitorio, tras ellos salió James que se despidió lanzándole un beso a Lily desde la puerta; la pelirroja se giró hacia Thomas y sonrió; el moreno tragó saliva esperando con autentico terror el castigo impuesto por la pelirroja.

Warren fue el primero que terminó su castigo, tras más de cuatro horas de limpieza exhaustiva con un Remus que se creía la reencarnación de un general romano increíblemente cruel y despiadado, que veía motas de polvo en todas las piedras del suelo y que no lo dejo cenar. Ya Remus se las pagaría, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. El rubio lanzó el cepillo de dientes al cubo de agua y se puso en pie como pudo, tenía agujetas por todas las piernas de limpiar de rodillas.

- Ya está, acabe. Sentenció Warren, Remus examinó el suelo y no pudo decir nada, lo había hecho limpiarlo siete veces, ya casi se veía reflejado en él. Así que de muy mala gana admitió que podía irse.

- Espera, esos libros están torcidos. Dijo Remus señalando hacia la estantería cuando Warren estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta; el rubio se giró y fulminó con la mirada al merodeador antes de caminar con paso firme y colocar los dichosos libros. – Bueno creo que ya puedes marcharte.

Warren abandonó la habitación dando un fuerte portazo. Sin embargo, Remus sonrió satisfecho, gracias a Lily y James había podido vengarse de Warren por intentar frustrar su relación con Elyon y hablando de su novia, sería mejor que fuese a ver si ya había acabado de limpiar su dormitorio. Remus bajó las escaleras silbando, encontrándose a Warren en mitad de las escaleras hablando con Kath aunque el licántropo tuvo que mirar un par de veces a la chica para asegurarse de que era ella.

- ¿Qué haces vestida así?. Preguntó Remus al llegar hasta los dos jóvenes; Kath llevaba un vestido de sirvienta con delantal y lacito en la cabeza incluido, sin embargo en vez de ser largo, el vestido le llegaba por encima de las rodillas lo que dejaba a la vista sus piernas en las que llevaba unos calcetines blancos altos con encajes.

- Esto es lo que pasa cuando mandas a una chica a limpiar un dormitorio lleno de chicos con hormonas descontroladas. Explicó la morena indignada, Warren soltó una pequeña risita que trató de ocultar con tos al ver la mirada de ira dirigida hacia él por parte de Kath.

- ¿Te hicieron limpiar la habitación vestida así?. Preguntó Remus señalando hacia la vestimenta de la joven, ella asintió furiosa y comenzó a bajar las escaleras seguida por los dos chicos.

- ¡Se van a enterar, mañana los envenenaré a todos! Exclamó al llegar a la sala común, Warren se sentó en el sillón y contempló a su amiga, Kath se movía frenéticamente lo que estaba haciendo que el vestido se agitase con gracia. – Morirán lenta y dolorosamente y no sabrán por qué.

- Cálmate fierecilla. Pidió Remus amablemente obligando a la morena a sentarse, sin embargo acabó tumbada en el sofá y pataleando cosas sin sentido; Remus miró hacia Warren buscando apoyo por su parte, pero el rubio bostezó y se acomodó en el sillón. – Me voy a buscar a Ely.

Remus miró a los dos jóvenes antes de marcharse, ambos estaban muy cansados hecho que demostraban bostezando cada dos segundos. El joven licántropo giró sobre sí mismo y saludo a Sirius y Peter indicándole al primero que la morena estaba acostada en el sofá antes de desaparecer por las escaleras femeninas.

Sirius ordenó a Peter mediante señales que se marchará a su dormitorio sin dudar. Necesitaba hablar con ella, ver cómo se encontraba y sobretodo tantearla sobre si ya había tomado alguna decisión. Ese asunto lo estaba desquiciando por completo y a eso había que sumarle que llevaba unos días evitándolo, aunque según Remus eso se debía a que ella necesitaba su propio espacio para pensar y que él debía comportarse como un caballero y respetarla. Definitivamente seguiría el consejo de James, y al respeto del espacio que le den.

De puntillas y con cuidado se acercó al sofá. Kath estaba acostada medio adormilada y vestida de sirvienta; el pelinegro parpadeó y se restregó los ojos tratando de confirmar lo que estaba viendo, ¿Kath estaba vestida de sirvienta y medio dormida en el sofá? _¿Acaso estaba soñando despierto? Porque estaba casi seguro de que esta escena no podía ser real._ La morena se giró tratando de buscar una mejor postura en el sofá levantando levemente la pierna lo que hizo que el vestido se le subiese y mostrase parte de su muslo; el pelinegro se imaginó a sí mismo cogiéndola en brazos y llevándola a su dormitorio para arrancarle ese vestido; esa sola idea hizo sonrojarse hasta niveles hasta ahora desconocidos para él y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado mientras reía nerviosamente.

- Pervertido. Murmuró Warren sacando a Sirius de su ensoñación; el pelinegro lo fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada; sin embargo Warren con un esfuerzo sobrehumano cogió uno de los cojines que tenía y lo lanzó, éste impacto directamente contra la cabeza de Kath que lanzó un grito antes de moverse bruscamente y caer al suelo.

- ¡Warren que te den! Gritó la morena furiosa desde el suelo enseñándole el dedo corazón a su amigo, había estado a punto de conciliar el sueño y ser despertada justo cuando iba a dormir era lo que más odiaba en el mundo, bueno una de las cosas que más odiaba. Se percató de la presencia de Sirius cuando éste comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y se sentó en el sofá, lo que la hizo sentirse completamente idiota; una vez que el pelinegro terminó le indicó que se sentase en el sofá a su lado. No obstante, ella prefirió permanecer sentada en el suelo con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados en el sofá, al lado de Sirius.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces vestida así? . Preguntó Sirius, hasta dónde él sabía ella había estado toda la tarde castigada limpiando; bueno ahora que lo pensaba tenía sentido el traje de sirvienta.

- Me obligaron los compañeros de Brown, dijeron que o limpiaba así vestida o iban a buscar a Lily. Respondió Kath entre bostezos, Sirius abrió los ojos impactado para luego mostrarse indignado. – He tenido que aguantar unas cuatro horas de miradas lascivas y comentarios subidos de tono. Pueden darse por muertos.

El pelinegro asintió sin decir nada, si ella no los mataba lo haría él.

- Oye Kath, he estado pensando una cosa. Murmuró Sirius tratando de llamar la atención de la morena, ella se llevó la mano a la boca para intentar ocultar otro bostezo; el pelinegro miró hacia Warren, no tenía ganas de que éste le oyese pero por suerte el rubio parecía más dormido que despierto. – Bueno, el caso es que tú y yo nunca hemos tenido una cita, una de verdad digo.

El pelinegro se había dado cuenta de eso gracias a Peter, ya que según su amigo ella había estado saliendo con Neizan, lo que conllevaba muchas citas, es decir, ellos dos solos en situaciones románticas. Mientras que con él eran encuentros casuales de dos conocidos porque ni siquiera llegaron a ser amigos, eso sin contar los desencuentros que habían tenido y en los que se habían besado previa discusión. Por lo que la situación que veía el pelinegro, era que Kath tenía que elegir entre su novio atento y considerado y con el que había tenido muchas citas y él, un chico que la había hecho sufrir y con el que nunca había tenido una cita en la que pudiese demostrar sus dotes de conquistador. Claramente la posibilidad de ser el que se quedase con la chica mermaba por segundos.

Sirius miró con nerviosismo hacia Kath esperando una respuesta por su parte, ella pestañeó antes de empezar a hablar.

- Eso es verdad. Afirmó Kath luchando por mantenerse despierta, Sirius se rascó la cabeza.

- Podríamos tener una cita mañana. Dijo Sirius intentando sonar seguro, Kath apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos y luego bostezó.

- Mañana tengo que ayudar a Neizan con unas pociones. Murmuró la chica cerrando los ojos, Sirius chasqueó la lengua sin poder ocultar su irritación.

- ¿Y ahora?. Curioseó el pelinegro con voz ronca

- ¿Ahora? Repitió Kath con los ojos cerrados y medio dormida; Sirius se levantó para posteriormente sentarse en el suelo al lado de la morena, apoyó uno de sus brazos en el sofá mientras que con la otra mano le apartó uno de los mechones de pelo fucsia de la cara y comenzó a hacerle círculos en la mejilla con el dedo para llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué dices?

Kath abrió lentamente los ojos ya que le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo mantenerse despierta y prestar atención a lo que Sirius le decía, es por ello que se sobresaltó al verlo tan cerca de ella y sonriéndole tan dulcemente. Kath hundió su cabeza aún más entre sus brazos para esconder sus mejillas cada vez más sonrosadas, no quería que cierto merodeador notase su reacción al, en su opinión ridículo, contacto físico que estaban teniendo. Pero no pudo apartar la mirada de sus ojos grises, unos ojos que la animaban a acercarse cada vez más a su rostro y a los que como una tonta obedecía.

- ¡Por fin termine de limpiar el maldito dormitorio! Exclamaba Elyon con los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo bajando las escaleras, Remus y James iban tras ella. El grito de la rubia despertó a Warren, que comenzó a estirarse en el sillón. Kath y Sirius apartaron rápidamente la mirada el uno del otro y mientras la morena se ponía en pie y bostezaba, el pelinegro maldecía por lo bajo su suerte. - ¡Me voy a las cocinas! ¿Te puedes creer que tuve que ver como Potter cenaba y no me daba nada?

- Se nota que él y Remus son amigos. Declaró Warren que tras bostezar tres veces seguidas se despidió de sus dos amigas y se marchó a dormir.

- ¿Y esa ropa? Preguntó Elyon señalando el vestido de Kath

- Mañana te cuento, ahora me voy a dormir. Kath se despidió de sus amigos y dio un beso de buenas noches a Sirius en la mejilla dejándolo sorprendido pero contento y comenzó a subir las escaleras pero se detuvo a mitad del camino. - ¿Alguien me puede decir cuál era el castigo de Thomas?

- Hacer una tarta. Contestó James, Kath se echó a reír antes de seguir subiendo las escaleras.

Si algo se le daba realmente mal a su primo era cocinar, ni siquiera usando hechizos había logrado freír un huevo en una sartén. Eso sin mencionar la vez que estuvieron a punto de morir porque Thomas se empeño en hacer una ensalada, aún seguía preguntándose cómo pudo conseguir que una lechuga y dos tomates los llevaran al borde de la muerte. Cocinar, sin duda ese era el mejor castigo que Thomas podía recibir y Lily lo sabía.

- ¡Eso no me lo pierdo! Exclamó Elyon eufórica antes de salir corriendo tirando de Remus. James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas sin entender que sucedía así que decidieron que lo mejor sería irse a dormir.

* * *

El día había llegado, el día en que por fin ella y Remus tendrían una cita en condiciones, sin interrupciones, sin amigos que molestasen y en un bonito lugar. Elyon atravesó la puerta de entrada del colegio y miró hacia la preciosa cafetería que estaba montada en los jardines. Los responsables eran los mismos que habían organizado la cafetería a la entrada del gran comedor y que habían destrozado con la batalla campal. Uno de los camareros la miró y salió corriendo a hablar con el que servía los cafés; seguramente la había reconocido. Remus tomó asiento en una de las mesas que estaban más cerca del lago, las mesitas estaban adornadas con unos manteles de encaje color pastel que tenían encima un florero transparente con una rosa blanca dentro. Elyon sonrió radiante de felicidad y tomó asiento.

- Está todo precioso. Expresó la rubia tomando la carta entre las manos, Remus asintió con tristeza, ésta podía ser la última cita que tuviesen.

- Disculpa. Remus y Elyon se giraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, al lado de la mesa se encontraban dos camareros. Los miraban con gesto serio mostrando su disconformidad con que estuviesen allí. – No te lo tomes a mal, pero preferimos que te marches.

Los dos chicos miraron hacia Elyon, que pestañeó sorprendida. Ella no iba a ir a ningún lado, tendría su cita romántica de una vez por todas. La rubia depositó la carta sobre la mesa y se giró hacia los camareros intentando mostrar su mejor sonrisa falsa.

- ¿Disculpad? Creo que debe haber un malentendido. Dijo Elyon tratando de sonar lo más amable posible, Remus la miró preocupado.

- La última vez que vino uno de vuestro grupo, acabamos volando peleando y convertidos en gorilas. Explicó el otro camarero, Elyon cerró los ojos intentando calmarse.

- Podéis estar tranquilos, hoy no pasará nada. Sólo hemos venido a tomar café. Contestó Remus al notar como a su novia se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

- No me fio, pueden venir los otros. Aseguró el camarero, Elyon se puso en pie y encaró al camarero.

- Mira, llevo meses intentando tener una cita con mi novio. Hoy, precisamente hoy, todos mis amigos tienen planes y no van a venir a fastidiarnos. Así que tienes dos opciones o nos sirves café y tarta como a clientes normales o te juro que voy a buscarlos y armaremos aquí un buen lio. Amenazó Elyon vio como en la cara de los dos camareros se formo una mueca de terror, ella sonrió y se volvió a sentar.

- Dos chocolates calientes con nata y un trozo de tarta de fresa. Pidió Remus con amabilidad, los dos camareros se miraron entre ellos y salieron corriendo. - ¿Ibas a buscarlos de verdad?

- Pues claro. Contestó Elyon jugueteando con sus mechones de pelo, Remus la admiró un par de segundos antes de que ella se acercase y le diese un rápido beso en los labios. – Me alegro tanto de que por fin tengamos una cita, una cita de verdad.

- ¿Segura de que nadie nos molestará? Preguntó Remus con una ceja levantada, tenía serias dudas de que pudieran disfrutar de una tarde sin ningún tipo de percances.

- Si, completamente segura. Aseguró Elyon viendo como el camarero llegaba y les traía su pedido además de un trozo de tarta de vainilla extra.

- En ese caso, Ely tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante. Dijo Remus con voz grave y algo temblorosa, se encontraba cansado y tenía bastante mal aspecto ya que la luna llena estaba próxima pero aún así había decidido acceder a la petición de su novia a tener una cita. Bueno a su todavía novia, porque no estaba seguro de que siguiera queriendo tras conocer la noticia de que era un licántropo. Elyon lo miró con curiosidad pero siguió removiendo el chocolate. – Yo, hay algo que no sabes de mí… y bueno…

- Lo sé, Remus. Contestó Elyon con una sonrisa, tras esto se metió un trozo de tarta de fresa en la boca y obligó a Remus a probar la de vainilla.

- No, no creo que sepas a lo que me refiero. Protestó el merodeador limpiándose la boca con una servilleta y obligando a Elyon a soltar la cuchara con tarta que iba a meterle en la boca. – Tengo un oscuro y terrible secreto, yo soy…

- Un licántropo lo sé. Y eso te hace muy sexy. Dijo Elyon riéndose ante la cara de sorpresa que había puesto Remus, Elyon sacó sus cartas del tarot y dio la vuelta a la primera, la carta mostraba una luna. – Siempre que trataba de adivinar tu futuro salía esta carta y sumándole que todos los meses en luna llena desaparecías unos días, pues… creo que quedaba todo bastante claro.

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que lo sabías? Preguntó Remus volviendo en sí y tomando las manos de Elyon entre las suyas.

- Te empeñabas tanto en ocultarlo que no pensé que fuera buena idea decirte que lo sabía. Explicó Elyon, Remus la miró con una sonrisa.

- Eres una chica increíble.

- Lo sé.

Remus puso en pie y con las manos entrelazadas con las de Elyon la besó con dulzura. Definitivamente esa era la mejor cita que habían tenido.

* * *

Sirius caminaba por los pasillos junto a Peter, ambos caminaban de regreso a la sala común de Griffindor tras haber espiado durante un par de segundos a Remus, pero espiar citas era bastante aburrido así que habían decidido ir a gastar bromas a los slytherins. Ver a los alumnos corriendo de un lado a otro dando gritos, había resultado de lo más entretenido. Peter se sacó un paquete de ranas de chocolate y tras ofrecerle a Sirius se la metió en la boca.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Preguntó Peter, Sirius se encogió de hombros. – ¿Echamos una partida de snap explosivo?

- Vale. Accedió el pelinegro metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones mientras caminaba despreocupadamente.

Peter se metió otra rana de chocolate en la boca y tras cruzar la esquina antes de llegar a su sala común se detuvo en seco y obligó a Sirius a caminar sobre sus pasos.

- ¿Qué haces? Preguntó el pelinegro sorprendido por el comportamiento de su amigo, Peter tragó la rana lo más rápido posible.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a gastarle una broma a Snape. Opinó Peter por lo que Sirius levantó una ceja, no se creía para nada a su amigo.

- ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que vea? Inquirió Sirius soltándose de Peter y caminando hacia la entrada de la sala común.

En seguida vio lo que Peter no quería que viese, Kath estaba a unos cuatro metros hablando con Neizan. Fue entonces cuando recordó que ella había quedado con el raven para ayudarlo a elaborar unas pociones, algo que él sabía que era una excusa para quedar con ella a solas. Se echó para atrás y se escondió lo suficiente para no ser visto y poder espiar con tranquilidad. Los dos parecían hablando de algo serio, pues ninguno sonreía; Sirius examinó los movimientos de Kath, sus manos estaba agarradas tras su espalda y se balanceaba sobre sus tobillos además se la veía nerviosa a la vez que triste. Sirius maldijo su suerte, podía verlos pero no escuchar lo que se decían, ¿y si era importante? ¿Y si lo estaba dejando para quedarse con él? Sirius sonrió de satisfacción ante esa última idea. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró de golpe al ver como Neizan se acercaba a ella y la besaba, Kath pasó los brazos por el cuello del joven.

Sirius cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta. **Se acabó**. Ella había elegido y no lo había escogido a él, Peter intentó reconfortarlo pero apartó su mano con un fuerte manotazo, no quería ni necesitaba su compasión. Todo había terminado. Acababa de perder a la única chica por la que alguna vez sintió algo, derrotado y abatido se marchó de allí.

* * *

James abrió puerta de la habitación de Lily con cuidado tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y lo consiguió pues su amada pelirroja seguía inmersa escribiendo en un pergamino. James se acercó a ella caminando de puntillas y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le robó un beso. Lily lejos de reprenderle, le correspondió el beso aumentando la intensidad.

- Me alegro de verte. Susurró Lily una vez que se separaron para tomar aire, James sonrió y enredó sus dedos en su cabello.

- ¿Qué haces?. El castaño se apoyó sobre la silla y comenzó a leer el pergamino, al notar que eran deberes abrazó a la pelirroja por la espalda. – Deja eso para después.

- Pero ya estoy a punto de terminar, dame unos minutos. Pidió Lily amablemente y con una sonrisa, James masculló algo incomprensible para la pelirroja antes de separarse de ella y lanzarse sobre su cama. – En seguida termino.

James no dijo nada, solamente se tumbo bocarriba y con las manos tras la cabeza admiró el techo y se puso a contar.

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… diez, once, doce. ¡Se acabó, ya había sido demasiado paciente!_

James puso en pie con sigilo y se acercó a Lily, esta vez llamó la atención de la pelirroja depositando rápidos besos a lo largo de su cuello, lo que hizo que la pelirroja se estremeciese y soltase la pluma sobre el pergamino.

- James. Murmuró Lily, James sonrió y unió sus labios. Una vez que separaron Lily lo miró sonrojada y el volvió a su labor de plagar su cuello de besos. - ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te odio?

James rió divertido.

- Sólo un par de veces.

Lily se puso en pie y besó a James de nuevo esta vez con más pasión. James la cogió en sus brazos y la sentó sobre el escritorio, no sin antes tirar todo lo que había sobre la mesa al suelo.

- Siempre he querido hacer eso. Murmuró James antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los de Lily, ella pasó las manos por su cuello y comenzó a revolverle el pelo.

- ¡Oh por dios! ¡Poned un sombrero en la puerta o algo para avisar! Gritó Kath al entrar en la habitación, la morena miraba hacia donde estaban Lily y James pero se tapaba los ojos con las manos. Lily avergonzada apartó a James y trató de recuperar la compostura, mientras James la miraba divertido y le acariciaba las mejillas riéndose de lo roja que estaba. – No importa, ya me voy. ¡Seguid a lo vuestro!

- Creo que deberíamos hacerle caso. Dijo Lily, James asintió y atrajo a Lily hacia él pero la pelirroja le apartó la cara por lo que acabó besándole una mejilla. – En lo de poner algo en la puerta.

- Siento interrumpir de nuevo. Se disculpó Kath entrando otra vez con los ojos cerrados, James y Lily le lanzaron miradas asesinas a la morena. – Potter, ¿sabes dónde está Sirius? Necesito hablar con él.

- Se había ido con Peter, no sé dónde. Respondió James con rapidez y con una notable irritación, Kath asintió y se marchó.

James salió tras ella y colocó en el picaporte de la puerta su corbata. Cuando entró se encontró a Lily recogiendo los papeles que él había tirado en un arrebato de pasión.

- ¡Lily!. La pelirroja se volteó al escuchar su nombre, James suspiró y se revolvió el pelo. – Acabas de matar mi pasión.

Lily no pudo evitar echarse a reír antes de abrazar a James como si fuera un gran osito de peluche.

* * *

Tras salir del dormitorio por segunda vez, Kath no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no sabía que Lily fuese así y se dejase llevar. Debía de dar la enhorabuena a James por logar que la pelirroja se desinhibiese. Sin embargo, el verlos a los dos besándose sobre el escritorio y con tanta dedicación la hizo recordar cierto momento muy similar vivido con Sirius. La morena se llevó las manos a las mejillas al notar cómo éstas ardían, y comenzó a abanicarse con la mano _¿de repente no hacía mucho calor?_. Kath bajó las escaleras y llegó a la sala común, la escrutó con la mirada pero no vio a nadie conocido. Respiró hondo y salió de ahí. Si Sirius se había ido con Peter, era tontería buscarlo, ya lo vería más tarde en la sala común.

No podía volver a su dormitorio; Elyon la había amenazado de muerte si intentaba fastidiar su cita; Warren se había ido a la biblioteca a buscar información para un trabajo de herbología y Thomas estaba quien sabe donde llevando a cabo sus apuestas ilegales. Estaba sola, así que iría a su lugar favorito, las gradas del campo de quiddich; así que salió del castillo y no sin antes echar un vistazo a la cita de Elyon y Remus que parecía ir viento en popa, se dirigió hacia el campo de quiddich.

- Mierda, no cogí una chaqueta. ¡Maldita Lily! Masculló enfadada al notar el viento frío sobre su cuerpo.

Kath caminó con decisión hacia las gradas, dando un pequeño saltito para subir a la primera. Una vez allí miró hacia arriba, distinguiendo por primera vez la figura de alguien con curiosidad siguió subiendo hasta que descubrió que la figura correspondía a Sirius que miraba distraído hacia el horizonte.

- ¡Buuuh! Exclamó Kath sacudiendo los hombros de Sirius, el pelinegro se volteó hacia ella sorprendido pero no le dijo nada. Kath se sentó a su lado y estiró las manos. – Estaba buscándote y mira por dónde estabas aquí.

- Si. Masculló Sirius sin mirar a la morena, sabía perfectamente porque lo estaba buscando. Quería comunicarle, que había decidido quedarse con Neizan, como no. Había sido imbécil por haber tenido ilusiones alguna vez de que lo elegiría a él.

- ¿Sabes que Lily y James se estaban liando en el dormitorio? Preguntó Kath con una sonrisa divertida alumbrando su rostro. Sirius negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada.

Kath se frotó las manos y luego los brazos, Sirius la miró de reojo y vio como su piel se ponía de gallina. El pelinegro suspiró resignado, le iba a romper el corazón en cualquier momento, y aún así no hacía sino pensar en quitarse le chaqueta y cedérsela para que no pasase frío.

- Tenías que haberlos visto, la cara de Lily no se diferenciaba de su pelo y James iba a saltar sobre mí en cualquier momento dispuesto a matarme. Relató Kath entre risas, finalmente Sirius se decidió y se quitó la chaqueta colocándosela a Kath sobre los hombros, ella la aceptó con timidez y se la puso.

Sirius la examinó detenidamente, se veía muy guapa con esa chaqueta puesta, se notaba que le quedaba bastante grande pero eso solo le añadia mas atractivo. Kath miró hacia el suelo nerviosa y comenzó a enredarse una de las mechas fucsias en el dedo índice.

- Se lo que vienes a decirme. Aseguró Sirius con seriedad antes de que Kath se pronunciase, ella lo miró sorprendida sin embargo Sirius no le devolvió la mirada, siguió mirando hacia el césped. – Eliges a Neizan, supongo que me lo tengo merecido por idiota.

- Sirius…

- Me lo merezco sabes, quiero decir, fui un tonto al pensar que me ibas a elegir a mí, ya Remus y Peter me advirtieron de que era una locura. Pero yo estaba tan convencido de que te gustaba, bueno tuvimos dos besos increíbles.

- Sirius…

- Kath, no sabes cuánto lo siento, de verdad. Siento mucho haberte hecho daño, no sabía que estabas tan enamorada de Kliem; si lo hubiera sabido no lo hubiera hecho.

- Sirius…

- Si, ya sé lo que vas a decirme. Que soy un egoísta, un ególatra, que no tengo en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, que soy un tonto, un imbécil, un creído, la peor persona de este mundo y tienes razón.

- Sirius…

- Pero te juro que a partir de ahora no te molestare, dejaré que seas feliz con Kliem aunque tenga unas ganas sobrehumanas de descuartizarlo y lanzar sus restos al océano donde se lo coman los tiburones.

- ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡He roto con Neizan! Gritó Kath a pleno pulmón tras ponerse en pie, luego se giró hacia Sirius que la miraba expectante con la boca abierta. – Así que cállate y déjame hablar.

Sirius asintió lentamente sin parpadear por lo que la morena volvió a tomar asiento.

- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces me eliges a mí? Preguntó el pelinegro tratando de esconder su felicidad.

- Es más complicado que eso. Dijo Kath con seriedad, el viento alborotó su pelo y ella se apartó los mechones que le cayeron sobre la cara. Sirius la observó con atención. – Cuando estoy con alguien, tengo que estar con esa persona al cien por cien. Neizan me gusta, el problema es que hay otra persona que me gusta más que él; por eso siento que no sería justo elegirlo a él.

Sirius sonrió para sus adentros, pero se molestó con la morena. ¿Qué es eso de "otra persona"? Más le valía que esa otra persona fuese él.

- ¿Vas a admitir alguna vez que te gusto? Preguntó Sirius asqueado

- ¿Acaso tú has admitido que estas enamorado de mí? Contra-preguntó la morena con una sonrisa divertida, Sirius se llevó la mano al pechó y fingió estar herido de muerte.

- ¡Touché!. Exclamó el pelinegro incorporándose. – Volviendo al tema que nos atañe, decías que otro chico te gustaba muchísimo más que Kliem.

- No dije eso. Protestó Kath, Sirius la mando callar para luego animarla a continuar. - ¡Ay! Ese chico, es un auténtico mujeriego. ¿Te puedes creer que se ha besado con medio colegio? (Sirius la fulmina con la mirada) Cuando me besa, siento que el mundo a mi alrededor desaparece y que sólo estamos nosotros sin importarme nada más, también tiene unos ojos preciosos que me encantan que me hipnotizan y consiguen que sea capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de verlos brillar. Otra cosa que también me gusta de él es que a pesar de parecer un chico duro, es muy cálido y tierno y a la vez es fogoso e impredecible. Pero…

- ¿Pero? ¿Cómo que pero..? ¿Acaso ese chico no es genial? Deberías proclamarle tu amor y no separarte de él nunca, jamás. Vociferó Sirius, Kath bajó la mirada y miró hacia sus manos una vez más, Sirius se acercó a ella y la sujetó por la barbilla obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. – Estoy enamorado de ti.

La confesión de Sirius pilló por sorpresa a la morena que lo miraba sin pestañear, el pelinegro le sonrió orgulloso de por fin haberlo dicho y le cogió la mano.

- Tú también me gustas y mucho, pero cuando te miró recuerdo cómo rompiste mi relación con Neizan, recuerdo lo mucho que lloré y sufrí al pensar que mi novio al que tanto quería me había puesto los cuernos. Declaró Kath separando su mano de la de Sirius, él sonrió con amargura. – Lo siento pero no puedo perdonarte, al menos no todavía.

- Supongo que debí plantearme que esto podría suceder. Sirius se rascó la cabeza y apartó la mirada de Kath, ella asintió y dirigió la mirada hacia el mismo sitio que el pelinegro. – No te quedas con Kliem porque me prefieres a mí, pero a mí no puedes perdonarme así que te quedas sola. ¿Estás segura de que estas tomando la decisión correcta?

- Si.

- Bien. Sirius se puso en pie de un salto y se giró hacia Kath. – Esperaré por ti hasta que me perdones, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por la chica que me robo el corazón.

- ¡Vaya! No sabía que podías ser tan cursi. Aseguró Kath con una sonrisa, Sirius le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de desplomarse sobre el asiento.

- Es la última vez que trato de ser romántico. Dijo Sirius en voz alta mientras Kath reía a carcajadas. El pelinegro sonrió feliz, puede que no fuesen una pareja pero al menos tampoco estaba con Neizan, sin embargo la imagen de Kath besándose con el pelirrojo regresó a su mente. - ¿Por qué besabas a Kliem esta tarde? ¿No lo dejaste?

- ¿Me espiabas?

- Ese no es el caso, ¿por qué lo besabas?

- ¿Estás celoso?

- Kath. Murmuró Sirius molestó, Kath no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse lo que terminó desquiciando al pelinegro.

- Fue nuestro último beso, un beso de despedida. Explicó Kath poniéndose en pie y comenzando a bajar de las gradas.

- ¿Y porque no me das a mi uno de esos? Preguntó Sirius como si fuera un niño de cuatro años pidiendo golosinas.

- No estamos rompiendo.

- ¿Y uno de bienvenida?

- No somos novios.

- ¿Y por ser amigos?

- A mis amigos no les doy besos.

Sirius dio un último salto hacia el césped, había adelantado a Kath y ahora esperaba que ella llegase hasta donde estaba él. Sirius la miró bajar, con su chaqueta negra aún puesta iba dando pequeños saltitos entre las gradas, hasta que finalmente llegó a la última. No pudo evitar colocarse frente a ella con cara de niño bueno.

- No voy a darte un beso Sirius Black. Expresó Kath poniendo las manos en las caderas.

- Pero Kliem tuvo su beso. Discutió Sirius que se acercó a ella y tomándola de la cintura la depositó en el suelo. – Por fa.

- Está bien, pero uno rápido y nada de meterme mano. Ordenó Kath, Sirius asintió a regañadientes y comenzó a acercarse a su rostro.

- ¡Kath! Gritó Thomas a lo lejos saludándolos efusivamente mientras corría hacia ellos, Warren iba tras él y también agitaba la mano.

Nada más escuchar la voz de su primo, Kath se separó de Sirius y lo alejó de ella para comenzar a saludar a sus dos amigos. Sirius sacó la varita dispuesto a acabar con Thomas de una vez por todas, Remus seguro que se lo agradecía.

- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? Preguntó Kath una vez que Thomas y Warren estaban a su lado.

- Estamos organizando una competición, con apuestas incluidas. Contestó Warren, Thomas sonrió orgulloso. – Veníamos a ver si te apuntabas.

- Warren y yo participaremos y Elyon; Remus nos dijo que no, que nos fuéramos al infierno, él se lo pierde. Contó Thomas emocionado luego miró hacia Sirius. – También puedes participar si quieres.

- Mientras no consista en ver quien bebe más cerveza de mantequilla, me apuntó. Respondió Sirius, Thomas lo apuntó en su libreta luego se giró hacia Kath.

- Contad también conmigo. Dijo Kath, Thomas la apuntó en la libreta también y Warren le dio una palmadita en la espalda para animarla.

- ¡Y ahora vayamos a la cafetería! Exclamó Thomas lleno de felicidad seguido de Warren y Kath.

Sirius se quedó parado donde estaba, al final se había quedado sin su beso y se había metido de lleno en una de las locas apuestas de Thomas, que a saber en qué consistía. El pelinegro suspiró y se rascó la sien antes de comenzar a caminar y seguir a ese trío de locos.

- Me olvidaba de algo. Kath se detuvo y espero a que Sirius estuviera a su altura, una vez que estuvo cerca de ella, se puso de puntillas agarró a Sirius del cuello de la camisa y lo besó. Fue un beso rápido y apasionado, un beso típico de ellos, cuando Kath se separó le dedicó una sonrisa a Sirius antes de salir corriendo y ponerse a la altura de Warren, al que dio un abrazo. – Vamos Black, que no tenemos todo el día.

Una vez que llegaron a la cafetería se encontraron una mesa alargada, donde había varios jóvenes sentados, entre ellos se encontraban Elyon (que saludó efusivamente a sus tres amigos) y Lily y James que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro dándose animo mutuamente. Remus estaba de pie con un micrófono en la mano, cuando Thomas llegó le arrebató el micrófono de la mano y se giró hacia el público.

- ¡Bienvenidos al primer concurso de comedores de tartitas de nata! ¡Hagan sus apuestas sobre quien se proclamará vencedor o vencedora!

**…..FIN…**

* * *

**Hola, espero que os haya gustado y lamento muchísimo la tardanza. Pero creo que esto ha quedado compensado con lo largo que me ha salido el capitulo final, de hecho pensé en partirlo en dos, pero luego preferi dejarlo en uno. Estoy tan feliz de por fin poder clicar sobre la opción de "complete".**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que alguna vez se han molestado en dejarme un review, y les dedico este capitulo a Maaarxd, Kaito Hatake Uchiha , Claudia Potter-Black, MusicBlack95 , desesperada, Patita Lupin73 y a mi querida Siriusila9. **

**Se que muchas me matareis por no dejar a Sirius y Kath juntos pero, creo que llegaron a un punto de que no podían estar juntos a pesar de que se gustan. Además Sirius la esperaría, ¿no?. Y el fic ha acabado de la única forma que podía hacerlo, con una apuesta de Thomas xD**


End file.
